Interactions
by SLH
Summary: Remy is bored in the War Room; Rogue is able to control her powers-so starts the five day marry-go-round of the vacationing X-Men !Complete!
1. Body Language/Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel…as if you didn't know lol ****

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel…as if you didn't know lol.

****

Achieve: Sure, just ask me first.

****

Note: This story will feature the X-men away from protecting the world. I've always loved it when the comics would focus on how they _interact_ with each other…thus the title. This story will feature a lot of Remy and Rogue, but not necessary together. For those of you who don't like them, don't worry your favorite will not be ignored. As a matter of fact, a lot of them at in this first chapter.

****

Continuity: This is set in Comic-verse. X-Xtreme X-Men has not happened. Scott is not dead. I guess you can pinpoint it as months after the Trial. Gambit is back and all is well…maybe…

****

Interactions

Chapter 1

Body Language

(The Full Cast)

It was 10:16 P.M. The mutants known as X-Men have returned from a mission, stopping big, bad, mutants from taking over the world. The eight sat around the War Room preparing for their post assignment lecture from their leader.

Remy LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit slouched in his chair with a deck of cards in his hands. His eyes were heavy, not because he was tired, but because he was bored. 

Remy watched as Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops, approached the front of the room to begin his speech. He knew what Scott was going to say before he opened his lips. How? Well because Scott was, in a nutshell…predictable. 

__

He will begin by saying dat we did a good job of holding back de enemy, but den proceed t' say dat we need more practice. Remy thought as he flipped his cards, in between his fingers. He glanced up, just as Scott began his sentence…

"Blah, blah blah…" escaped the words from Scott's lips.

__

Damn! Remy thought. _I mus' really be bored. I can't even bring myself t' listen to him tonight_. 

He glanced around at the faces of everyone in the room, and noticed that he wasn't the only person not paying attention. His eyes skimmed over the faces in the room; it stopped suddenly when it met the blue eyes of Ororo a.k.a. Storm, the Weather goddess. It was obvious she didn't approve of Remy's wandering eyes. He returned her stern frown with a mischievous grin and a spark in his red on black eyes. 

Despite her best intentions, Storm smiled at the attention she received from her best friend. 

__

Well, he always could make me smile. She thought. 

Remy took her smile as encouragement and started to make kissy faces at her. She turned her head back to Cyclops before he could entice her to laugh at his antics. 

__

After all, I am co-leader. I should set an example for the others. She suppressed her giggle and tried to focus back on Scott, knowing full well that Remy was probably pouting for not keeping her attention as long as he wanted.

__

Damn! He looked back down at his cards. _Looks like Stormy don't want t' play. I was actually having a good time_. He shifted his gaze back to Storm and then to his left, her right. There sat Henry grinning from ear to ear. 

_Man, does he look happy. Looks like he just found de cure to…to…to...ahh…let's jus' say he looks **really** happy._

Henry McCoy a.k.a. The Beast could feel the red eyes peering at him. It was clear to him that Remy wasn't just sneaking a glance; He wanted his undivided attention. Henry looked over at Remy, the smile still remaining on his face. 

__

I suspect my announcement will have a monumental impact on my Cajun comrade as well. Henry thought.

Remy raised his eyebrows curiously at the furry blue doctor. In the body language dictionary his gesture would have meant: _What de hell is up wit' you?!_ Remy smiled at Henry when he saw that his message came through as he had intended.

The doctor smiled and slowly tapped his index and middle finger at his wrists. This meant: _You will find out in a matter of time_. Henry smiled again as the Cajun nodded his head reluctantly, knowing full well that the wait would drive him crazy.

Remy's mind was already racing with ideas about what Henry had to say; he had to find another distraction. Across from Henry sat Jean. Remy watched as she stared wide-eyed at her husband. 

__

Either Cyclops' recycled speech is really interesting or Jeanie is really horny, and I'm guessing it's de latter. I guess watching him up dere, talking our ears off is de perfect fore play for her. He has full control of de room, we have to follow his orders. De words 'Fearless Leader' should be flashing in neon lights above his head. Wit' de professor gone, for who knows how long, ol' Cyke is in full control. Damn! 

Jean listened intently to what her husband was saying, however during the last couple of seconds she could feel eyes burying into the side of her head. Someone was watching her. At first she thought it was Logan, but then thought better of it_. _

There is no way Wolverine would to that to me in front of Scott. As she watched her husband, Jean raised her hands and gently pulled both sides of her long red hair behind her ears with her fingers. Now that her peripheral vision was clear, she spotted the Peeping Tom. She let her telepathic powers leak out ever so slowly in Remy's direction. Not so that she could read his mind.

_N_o_, that would be a violation of his privacy I would never do that. _ She just wanted to know why he was gawking at her.

__

You couldn't read my mind even if you wanted to, chere. Gambit thought. This startled Jean a bit because his voice was now in her head. She was not expecting it.

__

You took down your mental shields. Jean thought still looking at Scott.

__

Jus' a li'l bit, don't get too excited. Gambit answered back. He looked away from her knowing that it would look less suspicious, though still kept the mental link. 

__

Finally I have someone t' talk wit'. No offence, but your hubby is boring de hell outta me! 

__

None taken. There was a hint of laughter in her response. _However, Remy you know that this mission wrap up is for our benefit._ _It's not like Scott gets his kicks from lecturing us…_

Come on chere, it's me you're talking wit'. Gambit interrupted_. Cyclops is talking about god knows what, and you're de only person listening_.

__

I doubt that Remy. Contrary to what you may believe, you don't speak for the entire team… 

__

Yes I do.

No, you don't…

Yes, I do.

No you…Oh my god he's actually reduce me to arguing like a second grader!

__

I heard dat…and, No I didn't. He could hear her laugh in spite of herself.

__

You were not supposed to hear that. Her tone had mock disapproval. 

__

Sorry, chere. He is sincere. _Next time, talk a li'l softer, eh?._

I'll remember that_. Anyway, you should be listening…I should be listening…we both should be listening to Scott._

I saw you listening…or should I say drooling over him.

__

Remy! He could see her begin to blush.

__

You can't tell me dat you aren't wet and dat ol' Scott doesn't have a hard on…chere?…chere? Remy could feel it. She broke their connection and her face was now bright red_. _

Damn, I guess I crossed de line. He thought with a smile. And for the first time of the night Remy could feel someone else staring him down.

Across from Jean to the right of Henry sat Logan a.k.a. Wolverine. By the look on his face, Remy could tell that he had been watching them a long time. Logan narrowed his eyes at the man he called Gumbo. It was clear to him that this 'punk kid' did something to Jean, a person he truly cared for. Though it seemed Jean suddenly turned red from embarrassment and not from being upset, Logan still wanted answers. 

Remy looked at Wolverine and shrugged his shoulders. Remy's answer to the implied question was a definite: _I don't know what happened_. But even in body language, it's still hard to get a lie past the Wolf Man.

Logan moved his hand from underneath the table. If Logan had the ability to shoot lasers from his hand, Remy would have leaped from his chair to take cover. However, Logan did not have such power, so all he did was point at the Cajun, a simple gesture that meant: _Watch yourself_. To which, Remy smiled.

Remy heard someone let out a soft sigh and determined that it came from across the table. It wasn't Logan or Henry, not even Ororo. However, beside Ororo sat an angel. Remy's heart quickened its space despite itself. Rogue sat with her elbow on the table and the palm of her hand on the side of her beautiful face. Her green eyes were focused on Scott, but he could tell she was miles away.

__

Dere she is, my beautiful girlfriend…no wait, my heartless ex-girlfriend…no-no dat's not right either…my…friend. _Jus' my friend_. 

It had been four weeks since their official break up. One week since they made up…made up meaning that they agreed to still be friends, instead of avoiding each other. 

__

I remember dat day. Chere came up t' me and had her speech all ready, typed, and spell-checked. She knew exactly what she wanted t' say, however she had some trouble saying it. Every time tings start t' go well, she panics and calls everyting off. And now we're jus' friends. Dis is a change. Before we were either hopelessly in love, or ignoring each other. It is good…t' jus' for once, be friends. Dere is no pressure for either of us. We can go out, talk, and laugh toget'er all under de cover of being friends. Really it isn't much different den when we were dating, at least not yet, but soon. I still love her…I hope she still loves me. 

And suddenly, his love, Rogue was looking deep into his eyes. Time stopped, as her green eyes pierced his soul. Remy half expected classical music to play in the background as they ran into each other's arms in slow motion. Then it happened. She stuck out her tongue in a playful matter and let out a silent giggle. Remy returned the smile. 

__

I guess she didn't hear de music. He thought with a chuckle.

Rogue rolled her eyes. She could tell Remy was picking up on what she was thinking. She was BBB; **B**ored **B**eyond **B**elief, and she knew Remy had to be as well. 

__

Ah can't believe the Cajun is still awake.

Remy nodded his head in agreement of her perceived boredom. 

__

Jeez, finally someone willing t' admit dey are bored. 

Rogue flashed her fellow Southerner another quick smile and returned her attention back to the Speaker. Remy was a little bit annoyed. It's no secret he loved to be the focal point of a situation; Right now he just wasn't it. So, he turned his head to face Scott and despite his better judgment, kicked Rogue hard under the table. You see, he had to do it really hard because of her super strength; he wanted her to feel it. Rogue's head turned back in his direction in a flash, however her eyes didn't seek him out. She instead was glaring at the person next to him.

Bobby didn't know why, but he could feel Rogue's anger targeting him. 

__

What did I do now? He smiled at her hoping to calm her down. She instead raised her index finger at him in a warning, which meant: _Watch yourself_. He knew exactly what it meant because he had seen Logan do it to him time and time again after one of his pranks. 

__

I don't know what I did, but I can think of worst things, then having Rogue taking an interest in me…even if it does seem like a deadly interest. 

But try as she might, Rogue could not hold on to her stern face. And slowly, but surly, a smile appeared to Bobby's relief.

__

Merde! I can't believe he's taking credit for my abuse! Remy noticed Rogue turn back to Scott. When Scott turned his back to the group pointing to something on the View Screen, he elbowed Bobby.

"What was that for?" Bobby whispered. For an instant, Gambit was a bit surprised. Bobby was talking; the little silent game he was playing just officially came to an end.

"I'm de one dat kicked her under de table! Now she tinks it's you!" He answered in a low voice.

"Then consider yourself lucky." Bobby responded with a serious smile. He turned his attention back to the front of the room as Scott faced the group.

"…When we improve on all that I've mentioned, we will then be working to our full potential. Any questions?" Scott asked as his speech came to a close.

"Noooo!" Remy yelled as if he was speaking for everyone.

Scott gave Remy a disapproving look. "Since there isn't any questions, I have one last thing to say." He heard all the groans coming from his teammates.

"You tink you can keep it under an hour dis time, homme?" Remy asked shuffling his cards. Scott chose to ignore the comment and continued.

"I've checked with the other Superhero Teams. We've been keeping track of the mutant crimes that could be dangerous on a National level and have found that everything seems to be calming down. According to our calculation there doesn't need to be so many Teams in active operation at once. And because of the luck of the draw, the X-Men have been chosen to take a break." Scott paused until the cheering of the group came to a stop. 

"Don't celebrate just yet. As you know, we are not operating on full scale. With the professor gone with the rest of the team there are only eight of us on active duty. Because we have been given a break, does not necessarily mean we are taking a break. One never knows what the future entails. We are the X-Men, the elite as far as Mutant crime-fighters go; therefore we can never truly take time off. Consequently, we won't be going on missions for awhile, though this doesn't mean we stop working. I've seen what happens to this team when they feel like they don't need to practice. And so, while we wait through this break, we will train as if nothing has changed at all. We will continue to stay on Red Alert. Which means, no going off on solo missions." He said looking directly at Logan, "No spending time working on your latest prank." He said turning to Bobby, "And, no pretending that you forgot what time curfew is on your off nights." That one was directed to Remy. "Was that short enough for you, LeBeau?" When he saw that Remy was about to speak, he continued.

"That was a rhetorical question!" He stated as Remy smirked. That smirk was enough to drive Scott up the wall. "You are all dismissed!"

Most of the X-Men jumped out of their seats and started working out their cramps. Remy was already out the door; he was never one to sit still for long. 

"Bobby Drake, Ah'm gonna kill you!" Rogue yelled with a hint of laughter.

"Just give me a ten second head start." Bobby pleaded.

"Ah-hem." Henry interrupted with a fake cough. "Rogue if you are not too busy, though committing Homicide might count as being busy, I would like to have a talk with you in my laboratory?"

"Sure Hank." She answered a little worried. Going to the doctor's office wasn't her idea of fun. "Count yahself lucky Ice-boy!"

"Well, Mr. Drake, it looks like at the moment of your execution, the Governor has granted you a stay of reprieve." Henry called out to him as he headed out the door with Rogue.

"Yeah Beast, thanks a lot." Was Bobby's response. However, as far as Henry was concerned, for a man that has been taken off death row, Bobby did not sound happy.

****

Surprise, Surprise

(Henry/Rogue)

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…" Henry sang as he walked toward Rogue with a medium box topped with a bow in his hands. Rouge was sitting on one of the medical beds looking really confused. Though, seeing a crazy smile on Henry and witnessing him singing, was enough for her to let out a laugh.

"If Ah tell you it's not really mah birthday, can Ah still have the present?" She asked with a slight grin_. Henry knows that it's not mah b-bay_.

"Well," he said thinking. "Yes, I guess so. I'm as anxious to give this to you as you will be to receive it." Rogue continued to stare at the box. "Go a head, take it."

"Okay, okay." She picked up the box and started to shake it, with shouts of protest from the doctor.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Ah'm tryin' to guess what's in it. Ah always use to do this with mah presents." She sounded very much like a little girl despite herself.

"Open it already! You just might damage it with your super strength."

"Take a chill pill, McCoy. It's not like Ah'm throwin' it across the room!" She said sharply.

"I apologize. Will you _please_ open it." He begged. Rogue couldn't help but giggle. She almost felt like handing the present back to him_. _

It seems like he really wants it for himself. She began to pull the bow off the box, and caught the spark in the Doc's eyes. She slowly began to take off the cover, knowing that she must be driving him insane. Once the cover was removed, she caught her breath.

"Oh…mah…gosh…!" In the box sat a little bracelet. She gently reached in the box and took out the bracelet and threw the box over her head. It was a little thick and was sliver…no, platinum; she could tell. On the bracelet sat three diamonds and a display screen. She looked up at him, "But Ah didn't get you anythin'." There is a hint of laughter in her voice.

"It is better to give then to receive." He joked, however it is clear that Rogue didn't want to continue this line of banter. What she wanted, was answers. 

"For a extended period of time now, I have been toiling away on a side project. Now, I did not inform you of this earlier because I was fearful that if I did not succeed it would cause you unnecessary anguish. After countless nights of never ending equations, faulty hypothesis and failed experiments, I have finally found the answer to your…dare I say… prayers. I was able to devise an apparatus that has the capability to nullify your deoxyribonucleic acid X factor!"

"Huh?" she stared into his eyes. "You're not a good story teller sugah. You want to run that buy me again…in English maybe?"

"Let me start over. You cannot control your powers." He pointed to the bracelet in her hand. "Now you can."

****

Author's Note: Congratulations!!! You've made it to the end. I hope you enjoyed it.

I read a fanfiction awhile ago with Gambit bored in the War Room annoying Storm but the scene did not last long. Anyway, that's how I got the idea for the first part, everything else is different. I would like to mention the fic but I cannot remember the name.

I know many people heard the bracelet idea before, but I first read it a while ago in a fic called, Always His Women by Linda McWray. I recommend it if you are over 17.

I have more written already, but I want to know what you think so far. So **_tell me_** what you think, thanks in advance. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!! 

****

Next Time: Remy and Bobby have a loud discussion…**::cough::**…argument… 


	2. Rhetorical Rhetoric

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel…as if you didn't know lol ****

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel…got it?

****

Achieve: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

**Special Note** I would like to thank each and every one of you for the reviews. I **_really_** appreciated it. I was going to wait a couple of days to put this up, but decided not to because of the feedback. Keep them coming, especially after this chapter. 

****

Continuity: This is set in Comic-verse. X-Xtreme X-Men has not happened. Scott is not dead. I guess you can pinpoint it as months after the Trial. Gambit is back and all is well…maybe…

****

Interactions

Chapter 2 

Rhetorical Rhetoric 

(Remy/Bobby)

Remy laid on the sofa in the dark Rec Room by himself. The darkness was always his favorite place to be. A thief, by nature, has no business being in the light. Remy loved the night. Nighttime to him was, secretive, enticing, alluring…all words he would use to describe himself. 

His thoughts wandered briefly to his youthful days. He was the newly adopted son of the leader of The Thieves Guild. His new family blended right into what he was use to…darkness. The Thieves Guild loved the night; it was the time they did their best thieving. Remy's red on black eyes gave him the extra edge he needed to creep through the dark, able to see what others could not. His charm was strong enough to make even the devil blush, which was a really good attribute for someone in his line of work. Out of the entire clan he was the diamond in the ruff. His potential seemed limitless…though his rein as prince did not last long. Then again, that is a whole other story unto itself.

After the X-Men battle, Remy was so full of energy he couldn't wait to leave the mansion for the night and run-a-muck out in New York City. However, the speech Scott gave killed his plans. Now that the team was on permanent Red Alert, there was no way he could leave home base…without being disciplined. 

He changed out of his combat clothes and was now relaxing in a gray sweat suit. In walked the man of the hour, Robert Drake.

"I see you're still alive." Remy uttered. Bobby swung his head in the direction of the voice. It was evident that he was caught by surprise. He quickly reached for the light switch. 

"Shit! Can't you turn on a light or something? Why do you always have to be lurking in the dark? You're not normal, you know that right?" He was talking a mile a minute. Remy still laid, looking up at the ceiling.

"Is all dat you asked, 'rhetorical' questions, mon ami? What is dat saying? You learn somet'ing new everyday. Yeah, for me it's 'rhetorical'. After Cyclops said it in de War Room, I went searching for a dictionary for de meanin'. But you know what? I didn't find a ting. For a second I t'ought dat One Eye was yankin' my chain. But den I ran into 'Ro, she told me what it meant. 'A rhetorical question is one which is asked in order to make a statement rather than to get an answer.' Is what she said." He mocked Ororo's voice in perfect English. " 'Well how come I didn't find it in de dictionary', is what I asked her." He turned his head from the ceiling to Bobby. 

"Did you know dat rhetorical has an 'H' in it? Yup, right after de first 'r'." He looked back at the ceiling. "Merde! De English language is really fucked!" 

Without fully realizing it, Bobby was actually wrapped up in the story. For some reason this man's gripe of the English language fascinated him. Though the next part of Remy's ranting did catch Bobby off guard.

"So Bobby, you tryin' t' mess around wit' Rogue?" He asked as his glare was met with Bobby's. "And jus' so dere is no misunderstanding, it's not a rhetorical question."

"You've got to be shitting me!" He replied brushing his hands past his short blonde hair. "I thought you and Rogue broke up. Or have I been dreaming for the last month?" He shot the man a smile. "That _was_ rhetorical."

"Cut de bullshit, Freezee." Remy said as he sat up on the sofa. "It's no secret dat we broke up, and it's no secret dat we will eventually get back toget'er. The last ting I need is you sniffing around her while our relationship is on a break."

"You have some nerve Cajun. I don't know when you got the idea that you have first dibs on Rogue. Hell, I've known her longer than you! I've actually had feelings for her longer than you have. Don't act as if I'm trying to steal her away form you, if anything, you stole her from me!"

"If dat is true homme, you have a shitty way of marking your territory. The only ting I ever got from you is dat you and her are good friends. Not'ing more, not'ing less!"

"You had one over me because you both shared the same team for awhile*. I guess that was enough time for you to crawl your way into her life. So now, I'm going to give you something you haven't had in a long time…competition. It's my theory that the only reason she thinks she has feelings for you is because you continue to pursue her like some **zombie** stuck on automatic! And you know as well as I do, that as soon as someone decent comes along her way, without all the thieving, fornicating, murdering baggage you carry, she starts to figure out how much of an asshole your really are! Does the name **Joseph** ring a bell! " To Bobby's surprise, Remy was up on his feet and mere inches from his face. 

"Now you listen t' me and listen good." He said in a dangerous whisper. "I keep my cool wit' jus' about everyting. Magneto, Apocalypse, Sinister, I don't give a fuck! But if you really wan' t' push my buttons, and get me charged up, den say one more ting about Rogue." He paused for a bit. "I will do anytin' I have t' do to have her heart…anytin'." The last word was meant to draw fear into Bobby's eyes.

"What, am I supposed to be afraid of you, Cajun?" Bobby waited a couple of seconds for a response. Remy blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, you wan' an answer?" He asked confused.

"Yeah…I guess I should have been more specific. That was **_not_** a rhetorical question."

"Oh, okay….ahh, what was de question again?"

"The question was…umm, I don't remember…"

"Me either."

"Damn! This is gonna bug me all night!" Bobby tried to remember, then stopped short and threw his hands in the air. "Who the hell cares! All I know is that I don't have to listen to your threats. After all, it's the lady choice. Seems to me _you_ know you don't have a chance." Bobby looked at the red eyes intensely; little did he know he was actually putting doubts in Remy's head.

"Ah-ha, just the man I was looking for!" Henry said as he stepped into the rec room. Both men swirled their head in the direction of the new voice. "Remy, Rogue has asked to speak with you. She is waiting in my Lab."

"Is someting wrong." Remy asked worried.

"Frankly, my honest thief, I do not know." It was at that moment when Remy noticed the smile that was on Henry's face earlier was now replaced with a grim look. 

Remy brushed past Bobby and headed for the door. Bobby gave a tired look to Henry and sat down on the couch.

"Was it just me, or could you have cut the tension in here with a knife?" Henry pondered out loud.

Bobby doesn't look up to acknowledge the doctor; for he knows without really thinking, it was a rhetorical question.

******

* When the new X-Men book first came out in the early 90's, the teams were spilt into two sections. Bobby was on the Gold team while Remy and Rogue were on the Blue team.

****

Author's Note: Way-to-go! You've just completed another chapter!

I hope I didn't go a little too 'Melrose Place' over the top drama for your tastes, lol. That was never my intention. 

I wanted the scene to begin with some character development of Remy. The things that I write about him here will relate to him throughout this story. Pay attention!!!

I like Bobby, but I'll admit that I don't know that much about him. For all the Iceman fans, how do you feel about the way I depicted him? He will have a chance to explain how he feels about Rogue in another chapter.

I know this chapter was short, the next one will have more depth.

Again, please tell me what you think so far. And as always, **constructive criticism is greatly appreciated**.

****

Next Time: Remy and Rogue get a chance to talk (any guesses on what will happen) while Scott lets Henry in on a secret about Rogue (what do you think it is)…


	3. Not Just Yet/All Is Not Well

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel…as if you didn't know lol ****

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel. I will notify you if this ever changes.

****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: Thanks again for the feedback. I've noticed that a lot of you really like the humor in the story and I'm glad (It's real fun to write). However, this is primarily a Drama piece; but I'll try to continue with the light moments.

For people who do not see their favorite character in the story so far, don't worry. All the people that were present in the first chapter will have a spotlight in the plot.

****

Continuity: This is set in Comic-verse. X-Xtreme X-Men has not happened. Scott is not dead. I guess you can pinpoint it as months after the Trial. Gambit is back and all is well…maybe…

****

Interactions

Chapter 3

Not Just Yet

(Remy/Rogue)

Rogue sat on the medical bed with her head looking down at the white tiles of the Laboratory floor. She now had the bracelet on her hand, but did not activate it. Henry showed her how to operate the device a few minutes earlier, however, she couldn't bring herself to turn it on. As a matter of fact, she was barley listening to him going over the rules of the device; her mind was elsewhere trying to sort through all the voices in her head. The bracelet was wrapped around her left hand, as she twirled it around with her right hand.

"You called, chere?" Rogue looked up abruptly to see Remy in front of her. "Sorry, if I scared you." He whispered.

"Nah, sugah. Ah should have been paying a li'l more attention." She flashed him a small smile, "Then again, you could have stomped in a li'l louder." The smile vanished from her face as he picked up her gloved hand. He had done this many times before, and each time he did she'd wish she could feel his hand without the gloves. 

__

And now Ah have the chance. All Ah have to do is press this tiny button, and mah dream will come true. So why am Ah not doing it?

"Nice piece of jewelry, chere. Didn't know you had a charge card wit' dis much credit." He said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Beast gave it to me." She saw a look of worry on his face, but soon was replaced with a smirk.

"I guess me and Beast should have a petite talk. Looks like nobody told him you're supposed to propose to a lady with a ring, not a bracelet." She laughed.

"Silly!" She turned serious again. "It's not just a bracelet. It's a re-formatted, newly designed, Genosha collar." Remy lifted up her wrist and stared at the platinum.

"Get de fuck outta here!" He smiled. "Dis is a Genosha collar? Ol' Hank has out done himself dis time." Remy couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

__

Could dis be? Rogue is now able to control her powers? Well, maybe not control her powers, but dis is a step in de right direction. But still someting isn't right. He looked back at her. _Dat's it. She doesn't seem as happy as I t'ought she'd be. Matter of fact, she doesn't seem happy at all_. 

"You wanna talk 'bout what's bothering you, chere? It might make you feel better." He was sincere in his request; she could see it in his face.

"Ah'm really glad that Beast took the time to make this for me. Ah didn't even ask him to, he did it all by himself." She glanced back at her wrist. "Ah just wished that Ah could have done it on mah own, you know?"

"Jus' 'cause you have de bracelet, doesn't mean you still can't try to control your powers on your own."

"Ah _can_ control my powers…sometimes, if Ah have to. If Ah concentrate really hard, Ah can hold it off, for a while." She looked away from him as if he caught her in a lie. "Well, only three seconds at the most. Ah could never do that before, so it's a start."

"Yeah, of course." He agreed looking into her wide child like eyes. He sat down beside her on the bed and put an arm around her shoulder. She let out a sigh.

"Ah know Ah bitch and complain about mah mutant powers at times. But you want to know a secret? As much as Ah hate 'em, Ah love 'em." She saw he was a little confused, so she pushed further.

"It might be hard to understand. The absorption power is not on the top of my list, but Ah love being able to take flight whenever Ah want to. Ah love being able to disobey the laws of gravity. Ah love the fact that Ah am the only person on this team that can go toe to toe with the Juggernaut without breaking a sweat. The absorption power, mah true mutant power, is the reason why Ah can do those things. It would just be nice if Ah could, you know, control it." Remy let her sentence fade into the silence for awhile, before he spoke.

"So, what are you gonna do?" He asked rubbing his hand back and forth from her shoulders to her arm.

"Ah think Ah'm going to keep it for awhile." She looked back at him. "I'll continue to wear the bracelet for Beast's sake. After all he did go through at lot of trouble to make this for me." She said with a hint of amusement. "But Ah won't activate it, at least not now. Anyway, it will give me time to look over this big booklet he gave me with all the 'do's' and do 'not's' of this li'l machine. Ah'm gonna have a long night." 

He smiled. Rogue focused on his lips. She could count on less then one hand the number of opportunities she had to kiss them. 

__

Not enough opportunities. _And now, we are just friends. Ah thought it was a great idea when Ah suggested it to him, now Ah'm not so sure…Then again, maybe this is better. He won't be expecting anythin' from me, which is good because Ah'm still not sure Ah can give him what he wants…or needs._

"Rogue, jus' know dat I'm here for you. No matter what you decide, I'll always be here." He hoped she would take up his request. 

"Remy, Ah…" A voice from the Lab Communicator interrupted her. 

"**_Gambit, it's Cyclops…click…can you hear me?…click…_**" Remy turned back to face Rogue.

"What were you gonna ask me, chere?" _Dat man has bad timing_.

"Sounds like Cyke needs you. What Ah have to say can wait." She said, reaching up to press the 'talk' button on the communicator. Remy blocked her hand.

"Non, what Cyke has to say can wait. What do you wan' to ask me?" Reluctantly she began to speak.

"Well, when Ah _do_ use…"

"**_Gambit…click…I know you're in there. Ice Man told me…click…come in…click…_**"

"Keep talkin', chere, I've heard enough of dat guy for one night." He felt his blood beginning to boil. _What could be so urgent_?

"Sugah, just answer him. You know he's not gonna stop until you use the communicator…" She said with a giggle. Her soft voice calmed him down in an instant.

"**_Gambit…click…I'm in the control room and I can see you in the Lab…click…answer me…click…_**" 

Remy forgot that the lab had a camera, but hearing his leaders voice again pushed him over the edge.

Scott sat in the control room watching the monitor of the Lab. He watched as Remy jumped off the bed and walked toward the camera. His face was now in full screen. Although Scott could not hear Remy, he knew that he was yelling expletives.

"**_Gambit…click…I can not hear anything you are saying to me…click…use the com-link…click…_**"

"Oh, you can't hear me, eh?" Remy shouted looking into the camera. "I'm sure you can hear dese…" And with that Remy raised both his middle fingers to the camera. 

Scott was fuming. _What the hell is do damned important, that he can't come when he is needed?!_

"You seem perplexed." Said Henry as he entered the Control Room. He looked at the monitors and noticed his medical lab in full screen.

"Just Gambit being difficult as usual. I need him to test out the Security Systems, however he seems more engrossed with Rogue. I thought they broke up?" He looked form Henry back to the screen.

"That they did. However, I've just presented Rogue with a revised Genosha collar. Right now I'm sure they need time to sort things out. After all, dear friend, even you have to admit that their relationship has always been rather…unstable. With this new dynamic inserted into their lives, they will need some time to sort through it. I'm sure you will agree that the Security System can wait a few moments. I'm sure you will also agree that they need their privacy." Henry picked up the couple of papers he was looking for and started to head for the door.

"Come back here Hank, we need to talk." Scott said before returning to the com-link. 

"Great Remy!" Rogue said with mock anger. "Now, you've really pissed him off."

"I don't care…" Remy added with defiance.

"**_Gambit…click…after you are finished with Rogue, report to section 10-A with your tools…click…Cyclops out…click…_**"

"Woow, Ah wonder who drugged him." She laughed.

"I know. I guess I have to tell him to fuck off more of'en." His smile then faded, "So, what did you wan' t' tell me?"

"Oh yeah." She let out a huge sigh. "When Ah do decide to finally use mah bracelet…will you be there with me?" 

"Do you even have to ask? Of course, chere." He never expected for her to want to be with him again so soon.

"Ah just had to ask. Ah mean, despite all the things we've been through, Ah've always considered you a _friend_, one of mah best at times. And that's what Ah'm gonna need the most." She reached over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. 

Remy was glad, glad that she could not see the disappointment in his eyes.

__

Merde! She still wan' to be friends. I almost got carried away dere. Even t'ough I'm a li'l upset, I'm still glad she came t' me and not, god forbid, Bobby. As much as I hate t' admit it, she is close to him too.

"I'll be whatever you need me to be." He whispered in her ear. She pulled away from him and looked towards the clock across the room.

"Ah have to be on out door security tonight, now that the outer region systems are down." 

"Yeah, dat's probably what Cyclops wan' me t' work on in the Security Room section 10-A. Wit' the Red Alert being active, my schedule is gonna be tight for awhile."

"So is mine…Ah guess we'll just meet up again when things start to cool down."

"Okay. You'll know where to find me." He picked up her gloved hand and kissed it. With the grace of a ballot dancer, he turned ever so swiftly and left the room.

****

All Is Not Well

(Henry/Scott)

"So let me get this straight…" Scott said with wary eyes. He had just finished listening to Henry's beaming report on his new invention. "You've been working on a prevention device for Rogue's powers for a long time and you haven't told anyone. Then you up and gave her the device without consulting me first?!"

"I take it you are not enthused by my accomplishment."

"I can't believe you did this!"

"You've seen Rogue struggle with her powers all these years. I cannot fathom why you are so upset."

"You could have at _least_ waited until the professor came back, Hank."

"The professor will be gone for quite a while. I didn't think it was fair to have the bracelet sitting in my lab collecting dust, when it could help Rogue. Besides, you had just told us that there would be no missions for a while. This is the perfect opportunity for her to have her powers negated."

"You _know _she has dozes of psyches floating around in her head. You may not have noticed it, but in the battle today she absorbed two of the mutants; and you know how…odd…she behaves when this happens." He watched as Henry's expression changed. It was obvious that he was not aware of what happened in the battle.

"Yes I do. It becomes difficult for her to control her emotions. Maybe if I knew she had absorbed someone earlier I would have waited a couple of days before giving her the bracelet. Although, she seems to be handling herself well, I was just with her. If anything she is reserved. Rogue has significantly improved her ability to sort through all the voices in her head. As far as I'm aware she hasn't had a therapy session with the professor in almost two years."

"Hank, there are some thing you don't know about Rogue."

"I am her doctor, I'm sure I know more than you know."

"What I'm about to tell you is to be kept confidential, understand?" He asked, Henry nodded his head. 

"There are certain things the professor confides in me about Rogue because I am leader of this team. As you know, Rogue was once an enemy of the X-men. The only reason this changed is because she needed help to control her powers. The professor initially intended to help her, however over time he thought better of it."

"He thought _better_ of it?"

"Let me explain. Rogue, as you know, is by far the most powerful person on the team. Having the ability to take away mutant powers is dangerous when it is in the wrong hands. Remember what she did to Ms. Marvel*? Rogue never shared the professor's dream of mutant and humans living side by side. And what was even scarier is her mind could not be read. He thought that once he succeeded in helping her with her mutation, she would leave. Who knows where she would turn up…or who's side she'd be on."

"Rogue has been with this team for years now. You can't possible think she will leave the team at this time…or turn against us. We're her family."

"That's true. The professor long ago was able to trust her."

"Yet, he still did not help her with her powers. Why? There has to be another reason." Henry wondered out loud. Scott cursed underneath his breath. He thought about telling him a lie but knew Henry was too smart to be tricked.

"You're right, there is another reason. But I can't go into it now." Henry contemplated on what Scott could be referring to. Scott decided to change the subject. 

"Did she operate the collar when you were with her."

"No. She will not turn it on tonight."

"What makes you do sure, especially now that she's with Gambit. This is a guy who can talk the panties off a nun." Henry was about to laugh, then realized Scott did not intend for his remark to be funny.

"The bracelet works on an eight hour clock. Once it is activated, it must **not **be turned off. Since Rogue has night duty in a couple of minutes, it wouldn't make sense for her to turn it on now."

"Let's hope not. I want a detailed report on the operations of the…bracelet. You are dismissed." Scott turned around to the lab monitor as Henry left the room. He watched as Remy and Rogue embraced. _I can give Hank the reason in one word why the Prof. did not help Rogue: Gambit._

******

****

*Long ago when Rogue was still an enemy of the X-Men, she stole Ms. Marvel's powers. (Ms. Marvel was with the X-men at the time.) This is why Rogue is powerful and is able to fly.

****

Author's Note: "And that's the end of that chapter!" (Ten points if you can guess where I got that quote from)

Yeah, so Remy and Rogue aren't together, thus the title _Not Just Yet._ We don't always get what we want. I'm trying to build more on their character, and it's better to do it when they're not together. Don't you ever wonder why Remy puts up with Rogue sometimes? Why can't he just move on to another girl? Don't you want to know why Rogue always pushes Remy away. I'll try to answer these question as the story continues; and one of these questions is answered in the next chapter.

Even though this chapter had a bit of angst, don't worry; you can put away the tissue. I think Remy and Rogue are fun people when they are not suffering in love. This will come up in later chapters.

The Scott/Henry chapter originally did not exist. I went back and added it after other chapters were already written. For all those people who like Scott, don't think I'm painting him as the villain, give the rest of the story a chance. Scott has his reasons for not liking the bracelet idea. Do you think he's justified? Though, there is another reason he does not like the bracelet (Gambit), but that will be discussed in another chapter.

This is going to be a long story so buckle your seat belts. Don't worry the story is complete in my head (I won't leave you hanging) and as you read I've already finished a bunch of chapters on the computer, just waiting a bit to have them published.

Please review on what you think so far…

Next Time: Rogue and Scott reminisce on old times. And for the Logan Lovers, he gives Rogue a piece of his mind and gets a shock or two in return…

**Warning: To be on the safe side, I am going to up the next chapter to an R rating. (sorry L ) The rating will reflect strong language and sexual reference…got your attention didn't I…J 


	4. Out Of Control/Sneak Attack

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel…as if you didn't know lol ****

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel…ookie dookie?

****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the story. 10 pts. for MadisonDrew :0) (can't believe you got it.)

****

Continuity: This is set in Comic-verse. X-Xtreme X-Men has not happened. Scott is not dead. I guess you can pinpoint it as months after the Trial. Gambit is back and all is well…maybe…

****

Interactions

Chapter 4

Out of Control

(Rogue/Scott)

Rogue turned another corner in the endless maze that was known as The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Soon she saw one of the exits near by that lead to the campus grounds.

"Rogue, can I speak to you for a moment?" She turned around to find Scott behind her. His arms were folded across his chest. 

"Sure." She walked over to him, "Ah have Security Duty in exactly ten minutes," she flashed him a grin, "Think you'll have enough time?"

"You've been hanging out with Gambit way too long." He was joking, but it might have been hard to tell. There was no amusement in his voice. "Hank has informed me about his invention."

"Yeah?" She said pushing her wrist in his face. "Ain't it pretty?"

"Ahh, yeah. But, you know I would have preferred Hank letting me know about his little side project."

"He wasn't sure it would work at first."

"Still, he could have told me once he _was_ sure, before he gave it to you."

"Why?"

"This is something that the professor should help you deal with. I'm sure this would be of interest to him."

"Professor X has lost interest long ago in helping me with mah powers." She said sounding more resentful then she intended.

"That's not true, and you know it." He said as she tilted her head to the side. "I saw you absorb a couple of the mutants we were fighting earlier. I don't know about everything that takes place between you and the professor during your…sessions. But I do know that he helps you keep control of the voices in your head." 

"Ah haven't had a 'session' with the Prof., in ages. Ah can handle the voices on my own. Ah know how." She didn't like Scott asking her question about her mental state; however, deep inside she was glad that it seemed like he cared. 

A couple of hours earlier the X-Men were in a battle. While Rogue was distracted, two men came from behind and tried to kill her. It was clear that these mutants dead not do their homework, if they had they would have known not to put their ungloved hands over her mouth. It took mere seconds for her powers to kick in; she absorbed their memories and abilities temporarily. They were not in contact with her long enough to die. Traces of them were still in her head; they will always be there. She did what the Professor taught her to do long ago. She closed her eyes, and made a door in her mind and locked them in there. But she knew that method would not keep them quite long. Her mind had been going crazy for awhile now, the voices were becoming more difficult to control. It was becoming harder for her to sort out her true emotions, but she was too proud to ask anyone for help. 

__

Last thing Ah need is the team thinking Ah'm going insane. Anyway, the voices in mah head seem to be settling down…at least for now. 

"Fine, I'll take your word on that. Now, we need to get a few rules straight now that you have the collar…"

"Bracelet." She corrected.

"Bracelet…As longs as you are in your combat gear, your col…bracelet must always be off. You must always be prepared when we are on a mission. Do you understand? Our teammates might touch you without knowing the bracelet is on. I don't want there to be any unnecessary accidents."

"Then why don't Ah just walk around with a big orange pylon on mah head, or a yellow sign around mah neck that reads 'caution'. The bracelet has lights that flash when it is activated. Anyone will be able to tell if they can touch me or not."

"I repeat. When your uniform is on, your bracelet is turned off." He said in his official leader tone.

"Ah hear you, loud and clear." She answered in a muffled voice. And then, to her surprise his face lit up. He had a far away look in his eyes.

"Remember a couple of years ago when you first came to the team?"

"Yeah, Ah remember. Ah wasn't winning any popularity contests."

"True. But what did you expect, after all you were our enemy for awhile…"

"Yeah, and it took me a long time to bond with everyone because of that, especially you." She winked.

"Do you remember the day we called a truce? It was a spring evening and I was brooding outside the gate." She laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah, our infamous argument. Ah was minding my own business and saw you walking back and forth talking to yourself. Ah was so sure you went mad."

"I just wanted some quite time to myself just so I could work through my problems. And then I saw you, hovering over me with a sympathetic look on your face…"

"Well yeah! Ah was doing mah own thing, sitting on a tree and could hear 

you talking about how much your life sucked!"

"I was just so fed up with my powers. Just before I saw you I was doing something…I don't remember what…But my protective glasses fell off. I was on my hands and knees with my eyes closed for a good fifteen minutes looking for them. When I finally found them and put them on, I was frustrated. I went outside to yell, and there you were."

"Ah heard you yelling about how you hate your powers, Ah thought maybe we could relate. So Ah flew down to see you, and you didn't look happy."

"I looked up at you and said, 'What do _you_ want?' And then you said those five notorious words…"

"**I know what it's like!**" They said in unison with a laugh.

"The look on your face when Ah said that…It was like Ah just insulted your mama."

"Pretend your me for a second. There I was looking at this floating seven-teen year old, popping gum in her mouth, with a walk-man around her neck, telling _me_ she knows what it's like. So I said…"

" 'You don't know a god damn thing!' " She stated in her best Scott impersonation. "And then Ah said, 'Whatever! _Ah_ have it worst then _you_!'"

"You see, that got me mad, because you were taking away from my right to wallow in self pity. So I yelled, 'You don't know what it's like to wear sunglasses on the cloudiest day in winter and have people stare at you like you're crazy!' " He laughed.

"And Ah said, 'You don't know what it's like to wear gloves on the hottest day of summer and have people laugh at you!' " She giggled.

" 'You don't know what it's like to take a shower with your eyes close. The phrase: don't drop the soap, really applies to me.' " He responded still laughing.

" 'You don't know what it's like to go swimming with y'all in a body suit. Being covered from head to toe while trying to cool off in a pool kinda defeats the purpose.' " She added. Soon her laughter stopped, she knew what was coming next. 

Scott began his words with the same heartfelt emotion he used long ago when he first spoke them to her.

" 'You don't know what it's like to sleep next to the love of your life in bed and pray that your glasses, even though it's tied down, won't slip off and kill her…' " His voice faded, for he knew Rogue will end the argument with the same words she used long ago to him.

" 'You don't know what it's like to face the very real possibility of sleeping with the other side of the bed empty…for the rest of your life.' " Her eyes lowered to the ground. He remembered what he thought when she first spoke those very words years ago. 

__

Sure she is pretty, in a punk, wacky hair, lanky body, seventeen-year-old sort of way. But what guy would put up with a girl he can't touch? Rogue might very well spend the rest of her life without the kind of love that Jean and I share. Maybe I am the one who really doesn't know what it's like.

His thoughts then focused to the present

__

Now, she's a beautiful woman, there's no denying it. With Beast's help she is able to have a regular life; yet there is still a small part of me that wishes she would leave the gloves on. Just because she can touch doesn't mean her problems will just disappear. But for now, as long as she's happy…I'm happy. I'll just have to keep an eye on her.

"I'm really happy for you Rogue. I know you've always wanted this. When you finally decide to operate the system, be sure to save a hug for me." And with that he turned and headed around the corner. 

__

Now **that**, was unexpected. _Ol' Cyke wants me to save him a hug_. 

She stood leaning against the outside door. The grandfather clock struck 11 o'clock; she took flight into the nights sky. 

****

Sneak Attack

(Rogue/Logan)

After flying seven loops around the estate, Rogue finally landed on the grass. It was a summer night, however there was a nice cool breeze. She was a good distance from the mansion, but it was still in plain sight. 

Her mind seemed almost normal now. The voices in her head were nothing more then whispers. 

__

Better havin' the voices whisper instead of yell. She thought with a shrug.

As she walked she reached down and plucked a long blade of grass from the ground and slid it into her mouth. 

Out of the bushes jumped a dark figure. Before Rogue could react she was faced down on the ground. Normally an attack like this would not have phased her. This time however, her attacker waited until she was off balance before he made his move. Two firm hands roughly turned her over on her back. Sitting on her pelvis, with a sneer across his face was Wolverine.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your head up?" He said with a husky voice. He was teasing her, but she wanted no part of it.

"Get offa me, Logan!" Before he could move she shoved him hard with her super strength. He fell off of her and did a back roll onto his feet in a swift motion.

"Last time I checked, you were supposed to be on duty." He said as she lifted herself off the grass and dusted her uniform.

"Ah _am_ on duty." She said stubbornly; she could feel a lecture coming on. 

"You should be paying more attention to your surroundings instead of picking food off the ground." With that said he pulled the long blade of grass that still lay between her lips.

"Hey, Ah wasn't finished with that!" 

"You are now." He dashed the blade on the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you, just because you have strength doesn't mean you can bluff your way through life."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. 

"It's obvious you haven't been keepin' up with your karate lessons." 

"Karate?" 

Her mind drifted off to the good old days, when she thought Wolverine was a god and she was his little sidekick. Whenever they had time off he would teach her martial arts. 

__

Ah remember those days. Wolvie would always say 'Don't use your strength as a crutch, there are more ways to get out of a dangerous situation then throwin' people clear a cross the sky'. That may be true, but what he doesn't know is, flicking bad guys away like flies is damn fun! And so, after a couple of lessons, Ah just lost interest.

"Ah can handle mahself Wolvie; Ah'm not your li'l protégé anymore." She saw a slight change in his face. _Ain't that interesting. He seems hurt by that comment. _"Shouldn't you be on the eastside estate grounds keepin' guard, instead of buggin' me?"

"The eastside is clear for miles darlin', you can be sure of that." He looked her over. "When did you start wearing jewelry with your uniform?" Rogue almost forgot about her bracelet.

"Haven't you heard?" She walked closer to him. "Beast rearranged a Genosha collar to make this. It will negate mah mutant powers."

"Really?" He sounded suspicious, and stepped inches from her. "You never told me Beast was makin' this for you."

"That's because Ah didn't know. He surprised me with it today."

"Oh, now it all makes sense." He said while nodding his head slowly.

"What? What makes sense?"

"I knew you could not have been the person to ask Beast to help you with your powers." She started to get frustrated.

"Ah know you have somethin' on your mind. Just say it, Logan."

"You can't fool me, kid. You've got everyone here believing your sob story." He then began to mock her with a southern accent. "**_Ah_ **can't control **_mah_** powers. All **_Ah_** wanna do is touch someone. No one will ever love me!" He stopped to see the fire burning in her eyes. 

__

There's the spark. I never get tired of seeing it. She's been wallowin' in self-pity for far too long. Part of it is my fault I guess 'cause I let her do it. But not anymore, as it says somewhere in the Bible, 'The Truth Shall Set You Free!' He turned back to his rough voice.

"Like I said before, you can't fool me, kid." Rogue grabbed Logan by his uniform and pulled him so close that his nose was mere millimeters from her nose.

"**Fuck you, old man**!" Her voice was harsh, almost demon sounding. 

Normally, if someone were to do this to the Canadian, they would either be knocked out cold or shredded by now…Rogue _knew_ this, she had _seen_ it happen…but she also knew Logan allowed her more lee way then he would others. 

Ah_'ve touched him a lot, he's been in mah head, Ah know how far Ah can push him. But he knows me, he knows that what he said would push me too far._

"Watch _yer_ mouth…" His voice was low, almost a growl. "And let me go." He was dead serious, but she still held on. "Don't make me ask you twice." He warned. Reluctantly she let go, still standing her ground.

"Listen…Bub!" She brushed her hair from her face, "You of all people know how Ah struggle with my mutation. You'll never know how it feels to walk into a room filled with mutant outcast and see them try their best to include you, but flinch every time you move your **_gloved_** hand. Ah'm not stupid, Ah've lived with this power long enough to avoid flesh contact…" Her tone became softer as she continued.

"You do it to, yah know. You try hard to hide it, even Ah don't notice it sometimes, but you do…_flinch_." She almost whispered the last word as she looked off into the distance. If Logan did not have heighten senses, he would not have heard it.

"You're right I do. I never knew you could tell. But we don't all flinch. **_Gambit_** doesn't flinch." The mentioning of his name brought her eyes back to him; her blood began to heat up.

"Don't you start…" She warned waving her index finger.

"I see the way he approaches you. When your together he acts as if nothin' is different about you, there is no hesitation, no fear…"

"Yeah, because he's crazy! Ah _am_ different, he _should_ hesitate, he _should_ fear me. He's too careless! Ah have to work over time when Ah'm near him. Ah have to be careful for the both of us."

"So what is it you want us to do? Treat you like everyone else, or treat you like you got the cooties. You can't have it both ways!"

"What Ah want is…" Her voice trailed off into silence. 

"That's your problem, you don't know what you want. That's why you keep pushing the Cajun away." _Ahh, now we've reached part of the problem._

"You don't know shit! You _think_ you do, but you don't." _Hell, Ah hate when he tries to play shrink._

"Ah push Remy away because it all comes down to one thing with him…**sex**!" He rolled his eyes; it's clear to her that he was not buying it. "Ah've had enough men in my head to know how they act and what they want. Hell, Ah've had _you_ in my head. Ah _know_ you hate the feel of getting oral through a condom. You did it once then stopped because it wasn't necessary on a count of your healing factor and all." She smiled as Logan looked away. "Am Ah makin' you blush, _sugah_?" He looked at her again. There was no way he would let her get off the hook tonight.

"I have no problem using a condom while doin' it the old fashion way."

"What?"

"You don't need flesh-to-flesh contact to have intercourse. Shit! I'm sure Gumbo has ideas, if you could bring yourself to ask him. If you really wanted to you would have done a little research. All you need is some sheets, he could wear a condom, or you could wear a diaphragm…" To his surprise she started to laugh.

"Ah'm a virgin, Logan!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air. He started to clap, slowly.

"Congratulations!" He said sarcastically, "What do you want, a medal?" _This is a bit of a shock. I heard she had sex with Gambit in the cave **only** when they thought they were gonna die. Maybe it was just gossip. So she's a virgin, that doesn't change anything I just said. If anything, it only confirms my theory about the situation._

"Listen. Ah am a virgin. Ah am invulnerable. That means Remy can never penetrate me naturally, no matter what he's wearing. You would have to be there and use your claws and carve a hole in my vagina, and **excuse me** if Ah don't want to be sliced down there…or take it up the **ass**!" She saw the realization sink through him.

"Guess I didn't think about that." _No, I didn't. Along with her super strength, came a super strength hymen. This girl is walking around with a chastity belt! _

Okay, so maybe she couldn't have intercourse. And maybe she can't give him good oral sex. But she could have stuff done to her; the Cajun would have been more then willing. Hell, she could do stuff to herself and have him watch. I know they've never done any of that. And she never will, not even with that bracelet. And I know why. But you can't help those that don't wanna be helped. Gambit has no idea what he's gotten himself into. "I'm goin' back to my post." He turned to leave.

"Wait a sec!" He stopped but did not turn around. "You think, maybe you can start teaching me karate again?" Her voice was soft, contrary to the voice she used to curse him minutes before. Twisting her bracelet she waited for the answer.

"Anytime you're ready." She couldn't see the smile creep across his face. _I doubt she knows it, but this is a huge step forward. Maybe there's still hope for you yet, kid. _

In an instant, he disappeared from her sight.

******

****

Author's Note: Hey, Hey!!! You've just completed chapter 4!

I've always thought that Scott and Rogue could have built on a closer relationship being the only two people on the team that couldn't control their powers. They will have more opportunities to talk later on and expand on their connection. The story between Scott and Rogue never really happened in the comics. A lot of things that I refer to in this story as flash backs never really happened in the comics.

The thing I like about Logan is he calls it like he sees it. With Logan you get the truth from him, no b.s. What do you think about Rogue's invulnerability preventing her from having sexual intercourse? And you all thought it was because of her absorption powers, lol. This was a really fun scene for me to write. As you can tell, there will be more scenes between Logan and Rogue.

I'll update 2 times during this week and write more on the weekend. Keep reviewing so I know what you think, and so I know you haven't lost the story. 

**Next Time:** Ororo and Remy get **_real_** friendly while Bobby gets **_really_** friendly with Rogue. **::wink, wink::**…


	5. A Friendly Moment/Too Close For Comfort

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel…as if you didn't know lol ****

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel…for now and forever.

****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. All the positive feedback encourages me to keep on writing. Thanks.

****

Continuity: This is set in Comic-verse. X-Xtreme X-Men has not happened. Scott is not dead. I guess you can pinpoint it as months after the Trial. Gambit is back and all is well…maybe…

****

Interactions

Chapter 5

A Friendly Moment

(Ororo/Remy)

Ororo stirred in her sleep. It was as if her body knew it was almost time to wake up. After last night's meeting in the War Room, she spent several hours going over the new installments in the Black Bird. Being that she was second in command, she thought it best to learn how to operate the new equipment. Needless the say, she had a late night. Her digital clock read 6:00a.m. 

BLEEP!…BLEEP!…BLEEP!… 

The alarm went off. With a groan, she hit the snooze button with her eyes still closed. She pulled the covers over her head.

__

I am so tired. I just need another hour. She thought, but knew she couldn't spare it. 

While she lay underneath the cover, a strange feeling came over her. She poked her head up and looked towards her window.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked with a curious smile. Sitting on the edge of the windowsill was Remy LeBeau. He was dressed in his uniform, duster and all.

" 'Bout an hour." He answered with a shrug. She rolled her eyes.

"Tell me Remy, is it impossible for you to use the door to my room?"

"You know me, Stormy. I'm always one for de _dramatique_ entrance." He moved his hands with each word for emphases.

"Of course. Come in, before you slip. It is a long way down from the attic." She sat up on the bed.

"_Moi_, slip? Never gonna happen. But I know de mere _t'ought_ of me falling to my death, is petrifying t' you, so I'll come in." He said as he stepped into her room. She let out a heartfelt laugh as he walked over to her bed. "Bonjour, mon cherie." He kissed her hand.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled. 

Remy walked across the room and picked up a chair, then placed it beside her bed and sat down. He looked her over. Her hair was tied in a tight ponytail, while strains of it fell towards her shoulders. She was wearing a short white nightgown, with a low-neck line that revealed a hint of cleavage. _Mon Dieu she's beautiful!_

Ororo looked deeply at her friend. 

"Hmm. There is something different about you."

"Really?" He asked with a grin. She knew him too well._ Never could get anything past her._

"I heard you were working on the Security Controls for hours last night. You seem a little _too_ happy for this early in the morning."

"It's a beautiful summer day. What's not t' be happy 'bout?" He could tell by the look on her fast that she wasn't buying it.

"Now I know something is definitely up! I will not ask you what it is, I am sure if you want me to know, you will tell me in time." And she meant it. 

That was one thing that Remy loved about Ororo. She was always willing to give him his space.

"I have to take a shower." She removed the bed sheet from her body and stood up. Remy admired her long legs as she walked over to the bathroom door. She turned around. "Will you be here when I finish?" 

"Oui. I'll just make myself comfortable 'til you come back." He said. She nodded and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Ororo emerged from the bathroom wearing a short thin black robe and had a black towel wrapped around her head. She noticed that Remy was no longer sitting on the chair. His duster and boots were dropped carelessly on the floor and he was now spread like a starfish on his back, lying on her bed. His eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly.

__

Now this is the Remy that I know. She thought with a slight laugh._ He is so full of energy on account of his agility and mutation. However, he has been up for a long time…and even he needs sleep. I could tell that he wanted to talk earlier…but he looks so peaceful at this moment, I cannot bring myself to wake him. _

He looks to be in deep sleep; maybe I can change into my uniform out here. I do not like the fact that the bathroom does not have a window. Small in-closed areas have always been a weakness for me. Then again, if he does wake up at the wrong moment, I could give him a heart attack. She laughed to herself. _No, it is better that I wake him._

At her bedside she got down onto her knees watching his chest move up and down as he breathed. It was steady. Her gaze went lower resting at his pants…his tight pants. She felt guilty for a second. 

__

What am I doing? I should not be staring at my friend like this. Then again, I did notice him leering at me in my nightgown. She continued to look at his groan area amused. _He always did like to brag about having the biggest protective cup of the X-Men. _

She looked back at his face and admired him. He took care of her at a time when she was most vulnerable, and for that she would always be grateful. 

__

All I have ever wanted was the best for you, my dear friend. I knew you were running from something when we first met, but I thought that once you were with the X-Men you would not need to run anymore. Little did I know, I was leading you to the very thing you were trying to hide from…The Mutant Massacre. 

Long ago I was the leader of The Morlocks. I was responsible for their very lives, however, I was not there to protect them when they were murdered. It was genocide. They were killed because they looked different; not by humans, but by other mutants who called themselves The Marauders.

I remember walking into the tunnels, and seeing the Morlocks' bodies scattered all over…the young, old, women…in killing they showed no discrimination. I was so distraught; I would have strangled any person responsible with my bare hands if I could have found them…little did I know one of the persons responsible was you. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes, though she refused to let them fall.

__

That night, I would have killed you if I found you, Remy…Never knowing that one day you would have become a cherished friend. I never thought I would get over it. I thought I would always carry the hate in my heart. 

Later, long after I met you for the first time, I found out you were the one who led The Marauders straight to The Morlocks. I could have hated you, it would have been so easy, Remy. And I know you would have never blamed me if I turned my back on you. 

In a moment of weakness I did turn my back…in Antarctica. I knew what happened, but I did not look for you. I am ashamed. I did not have the courage to look for you and have the possibility of finding your frozen body instead. If I knew for a fact you were dead, dark clouds would have stayed in the skies forever. I just could not do it; I was a coward. A tear escaped from her eye; she caught if before it could land on his sleeping form.

But I found you, even though I was not looking. You held no ill feeling towards me, and you followed me back to the X-Men…for a second time. Everything is out in the open now, all is forgiving. She felt better reflecting on her past with him. But she knew his future was entrusted to another…

__

Gambit: The Ladies Man. You joined the team because of me; you stay because of her…Rogue. And as much as you love each other, you cannot do the most simple of human action…touch. She brought her hand to his face, wanting to trace his stumble with her fingers. 

Before she could react, she was flipped over on the bed, with a burning playing card to her throat, and a body pressed over her. She could not move.

"Gambit!" She yelled. However, by then he had already realized his mistake. Remy let the card burn to ashes on the bed.

"Sorry, Stormy." He said in a low whisper; but he did not move. He shook his head hard, trying to snap out of a daze. She let out a sigh.

"Can you get off of me?" She asked. He looked at her and noticed for the first time the awkward situation they were in. He was on top of her, their chest pressed against each other. Her legs were parted and he was between them. The bottom half of her bathrobe flared open. At his position, he could not see anything, but he knew what was there. 

_Mon Dieu, she's naked under me! _It was then that he let out a silent relief that he had on his protective cup, and that she couldn't feel how 'excited' he was.

"Excuse moi." Grinning he rolled off her as she tightened her robe and sat up. "Wouldn't wan' anyone to get de wrong idea."

Her body started to heat up, if she was white he would have noticed that she was blushing. Giving his empathy, he could tell she was somewhat uncomfortable. He got up from the bed to give them both some space.

"I am sorry for getting too close to you while you slept. I should have known how sensitive you are." He let her apologize even though it was totally his fault. Ororo was strong minded and he didn't want to push the issue.

"Remy, I only have 15 minutes to get downstairs. I have to teach Bobby the new controls to the Black Bird." She noticed him roll his eyes at the mention of their teammate's name, but thought better then to ask Remy about it. "Is there a reason why you wanted to see me?"

"I saw your schedule. Looks like we'll be missing each other coming and going for a couple of days."

"Yes. Scott is really serious about not taking any time away from our training."

"Cyclops is de biggest ass hole…"

"I do not believe the reason you came here was to insult our leader."

"Dat's true." His face turned from upset to pure joy. "You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday."

"What happened?" _I have not seen him so excited in a very long while._

"De most amazing ting! I'm telling you Stormy, it's a miracle…"

"I only have 13 minutes." She warned with a smile.

"To make a long story short…Rogue is now wearing a Gonesha Collar."

"Get out!" Her mouth dropped open in shock. She waited for him to continue, but he turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You only have 11 minutes. I'll tell you de rest of de story when I see you again in a couple of days." He heard a loud thunder. _Looks like I made her mad!_

"Remy LeBeau, you get your butt back in here and tell me the _entire _story!" She demanded as she jumped from the bed. He bounced back over to her.

"Well? Go on."

"Beast made it for her. It looks like a bracelet; she showed it to me yesterday after she put it on." He was glad to see the delight in his friend's eyes. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I am so happy for both of you." She pulled out of the hug, hands resting on his shoulders. "This has been a long time coming. I am glad that she took the first step in rectifying your relationship."

"Not quite, Stormy." She looked concern. "It turns out Rogue still wants t' be friends and I'm okay with it. This whole ting came out of left field for her; she's having a li'l trouble accepting it. But she says whatever happens, she wants me to be wit' her, t' help her. Right now, I'm just tankful for li'l blessings."

"That is a healthy attitude, Remy. I hope given time, she will come around." _Though with Rogue, one never knows._ She thought a little troubled.

"By de way Stormy, you only have 5 minutes t' get ready." He said with a laugh. Ororo looked over at her clock, he was right.

"Get out!" she said with a laugh, then grabbed hold of his hair before he could leave.

"Owww! What did I do now?!" He asked still in her clutches.

"I've told you on many occasions not to call me Stormy, yet you proceed to do it anyway. Five times today by my count. So, maybe the threat of bodily harm might do the trick." She spoke calmly.

"Okay, okay!" She let go of his hair. He walked over to the door. "Bye…" He shut the door, then opened it again. "Stormy!" He ran out before her flying hairbrush could hit him.

****

Too Close For Comfort

(Rogue/Bobby)

Bobby stood alone in the lobby of the mansion wearing his combat gear. His eyes were fighting to stay open. He had spent all last night tossing and turning thinking about Rogue. 

__

Rogue finally has some control over her powers, and the first person she asks to speak with is that no-good Bayou Boy. I'll never understand what she sees in him. I swear he must have her drugged or something. 

__

I didn't always hate the thief. Sure he was arrogant, conceited, and a little shady, but that never really bothered me. As a matter of fact, I kind of admired him. He had a certain confidence within himself and his abilities, something that took me a long time to attain. Gambit was really fun too. It was like he lived by one policy: Boredom is **not** an option. He was always up for any game. He's what they call a 'character'.

When he started to focus his attention on Rogue, I had reservations. But Rogue seemed happy, so I didn't interfere. The real trouble started when the X-Men went to Israel. For a moment, we all thought the world, as we knew it, would change. In that moment, they both kissed. He was in a comma for three weeks and she went crazy. 

Rogue was determined to leave the team and to go on a road trip, luckily I was able to talk her into letting me go with her. She had only one condition: We can't use our powers. I later found out it was easier said than done.

Gone were her emerald eyes. Along with taking Gambit's mutant ability, she also took his red on black eyes. The first time I saw her with his eyes I shuddered. Thankfully she decided to wear sunglasses to hide her eyes from the blazing sun, as well as the public. Over time it went back to its original color.

Because of Gambit, Rogue was filled with energy, never wanting to sit one place for long. Every town we entered she hurried for the nearest nightclub, dancing with every guy in the room. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me, but she wore short skirts and skimpy tops. Her exposed skin was pleading to be touched. I remember one time she was dancing with a guy who was getting too close for his own good. I tried to get Rogue out of the club before anything could happen, but the guy didn't appreciate my attempt to save his life. I had to break the rule and use my powers to settle him down and get us both out of the situation safely.

Spending time alone with her, talking, made me realize how destructive her relationship with Gambit truly was. I knew she saw something bad in his memories, but she didn't or couldn't tell me what it was. 

When Gambit got out of his coma he came looking for us in Seattle. Thank goodness she took the time to finally break up with him. She wanted time alone, so I left her there and went back to the mansion. 

She later came back to the X-Men with Joseph on her arm and blah, blah, blah, there was a Love Triangle and blah, blah, blah some of the X-Men were captured in Antarctica and blah, blah, blah, she and Remy were back together again…for a moment…in a cave.

Now I still don't know exactly what happened in the cave. Jubilee swears she heard threw 'so-and-so', whose cousin was 'so-and-so', and heard it from best friend 'so-and-so' that Rogue and Gambit 'did it' in the cave. But I don't believe it. Rogue would have told me if it really did happen, I'm sure of it. 

And I'm not even going to get started on the whole Mutant Massacre fiasco! Whether it's intentional or not, Gambit brings trouble. That's the last thing Rogue needs.

His stomach started to rumble. _Great! I woke up late, now I don't have enough time to make a big breakfast._

Deciding that he had a couple of minutes to himself before reporting to duty, he walked toward the kitchen.

__

What's to eat, what's to eat? He thought while opening all the cupboards in the spacious kitchen. While searching for a snack, clamor from the lobby caught his attention. Silently, Bobby crept toward the front entrance and saw Rogue. She had just returned from night patrol and did not see him.

__

There you are. He admired her from a far. Her beautiful face, her long neck, shapely body. He watched as she removed her gloves and noticed…

__

The Bracelet! She's actually wearing it! 

In a flash, Bobby backed into the kitchen once he figured that was her next destination. Concealed in a corner, he waited until he heard her footsteps get closer. She soon appeared, her back facing him. He ran behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up.

"Hey gorgeous!" 

"Bobby?" She started to twist in his hands. "Let me go!" She tensed when she saw he was touching her bare hands, even though he had on gloves. He loosened his grip, but still held her close as she spun around facing him. "You lunatic!"

"Lunatic?" He laughed. "Now, that's a new one. You've never called me that before."

"Ah'm not wearing mah gloves, Bobby!" 

"Yeah, but your wearing the bracelet." She rolled her eyes. "Beast told me all about it."

"That may be true, but it won't work if it's not turned on, genius!" She said sarcastically. 

He could see the heat in her eyes. _She's so cute when she's mad._

"Then turn it on." He grabbed her arm and started to press the buttons. "Now how does this thing work?" She pushed him away…hard. He fell back into the kitchen cupboards.

"This is not a toy!"

"It's not?" He tried to get her to laugh, it wasn't working. Rubbing his back he moved towards her. Rogue put her gloves back on; they made her feel…safe.

"No it isn't." She answered.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed that once the bracelet was on, your powers would be gone."

"Yah know what they say Bobby. Never 'ASS-U-ME' because…"

"It makes an 'ASS', out of 'U' and, 'ME'!" He finished her sentence with a laugh. "Yeah, yeah I know…"

"Careless people like you is the reason they put 'Don't Touch' signs on exposed electrical wires."

"When did you become a comedian? Looks like you trying to put me out of a job." He said playfully as she smiled. "When you finally turn on the bracelet I'm going to get you back for all the things you've done to me. "

"What have Ah ever done to you?"

"Plenty! Remember when you tickled me non-stop for five minutes?"

"Yeah, that was fun. I only did it because you called me 'skunk head' one too many times..." She giggled.

"I couldn't free myself from you because of your strength. I nearly peed my pants!"

"That's because you were defiant. Ah told you to say uncle…"

"Still nothing compares to the last time we had movie night." At that instant she could practically read his mind. 

"Don't tell me you're still upset over the Freddie Cougar incident."

"Incident? It was _way_ more then an incident."

"Ah told you Ah didn't want to watch the movie, but you made me watch it anyway."

"I thought you could handle it. We've always watched scary movies before. It was fun watching them and laughing at the scenes that were supposed to be terrifying. We both thought Friday the 13th with serial killer Jason was hilarious. Halloween with Michael Myers was just plain pathetic, but it did have a couple of laughs. Not to mention Child's Play with Chucky, the blood thirsty doll."

"Yeah well, there was nothing funny about Nightmare on Elm Street." 

Rogue shivered with the memory of Freddie Cougar. In the movie he was a child killer. The thing that separated Freddie from all the other horror movie killers was that he attacked teenagers in their _dreams._ The only way to escape him was to wake up. 

_Ah guess Ah can't blame Bobby for not understanding mah fear of Freddie. Sure Jason killed people with a rusty chainsaw, with mah invulnerability he couldn't hurt me, so Ah had no reason to feel scared. But Freddie got to you in your dreams. Yeah, yeah, Ah know its not real, but Ah'm different then everyone else. Ah have tones of psychopaths in mah head! Watching a movie about a crazy murderer, running around in people minds was an everyday reality for me. Sure, the psyches in mah head aren't strong enough to kill me, but the mere thought of it was frightening to me…and Ah don't frighten easily. _

"Ah gave in and watched the movie with you. All Ah asked you to do was stay with me in my room while Ah slept."

"And I did."

"But you fell asleep too! Ah had a dream Freddie was chasing me, and you didn't wake me up. Ah could have died, yah know." She said matter-of-factly crossing her arms.

"He's not real, Rogue. He can't kill you."

"Ah've heard of people dying in their sleep if they're really scared. Ah could have had a heart attack."

"Maybe." He agreed, but didn't really believe it. "Still, that didn't give you the right to slap me out of my sleep."

"Yes it did."

"Rogue, you gave me a wedgey."

"What Ah gave you was an 'Atomic Wedgey'." She corrected him. "Ah actually pulled hard enough and got the waistband over your head." She said still pleased with her accomplishment. "It happened so long ago. You're acting like it jus' happened yesterday."

"A person can never truly forget that kind of pain." He rubbed his butt thinking of the memory. "I couldn't sit for days!" She laughed.

"And that was the end of our movie nights with horror flicks."

"I'm letting you know now. The first time I see you use the bracelet I'm going to give you the biggest wedgey and tickle you 'til you pee!" He said with his arms crossed. He had a playful look on his face.

"Not if yah can't catch me." She had a sparkle in her eye. 

He realized now that he missed those youthful days. They were the youngest members of the X-Men at the time. For a moment they were best friends, able to tell each other anything. Soon a time came when they started to grow distant from each other. Their teen years were slowly coming to an end and they both had personal problems to deal with on their own. The fact that they were put on separate teams didn't help matters either.

Recently, however, Bobby felt they were getting back on track with their relationship. The teams have been put back together and they were spending more and more time with each other. Just like the good ol' days. 

__

I guess that's why it hurt a tiny bit when she wanted to see Gambit instead of me when she received the bracelet.

"I'm really happy for you. After Beast told me what he made, I thought you would be looking for me." She looked elsewhere.

"Ah was busy. Ah had night patrol right after he gave it to me."

"Not _right_ after. Beast said you wanted to see Gambit." 

"Hell, was there anything Beast didn't say?" She asked peeved. He let the comment slide.

"I'm sure Gambit was as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. So, did he slobber all over you yet?" She let out a giggle.

"Now why would he do a _thang_ like that, Bobby? We're jus' friends _remembah_?" She said coyly, running her fingers in his hair with a heavy dialect. 

__

That Southern accent is so damn sexy! "Yeah, I remember." _And I'm glad._

"Then as one of mah dearest friends, you should also remember that Ah keep y'all at a safe distance." She teased.

To Rogue's surprise, Bobby backed her up against the wall with his hands pressing against either side. He lowered his head, his blue eyes locking her green eyes.

"Now that you have this little do-hickey, there doesn't need to be anymore distance…" He brushed his fingers through her hair, following the white streak. He moved his head closer to her neck, smelling a faint trace of perfume. Her muscle tensed.

"…Don't you agree?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ah…Ah…" She stuttered.

"**_Rogue…click…Report to the Control Room immediately_**." Scott ordered over her communicator. 

"Ah've got t' go." 

After a few seconds he removed his hands. She quickly hurried out the room.

******

**Author's Note: **You've finished yet another chapter. Keep up the good work!!!

I love the relationship between Remy and Ororo. I wanted to touch briefly on the Mutant Massacre and how Storm felt about Remy after she found out the part he played in it. I had to dig in my older brother's collection to remember how torn up she was about the incident. I have a lot more planned for this couple…though it's not written yet.

Ororo and Bobby's thoughts at the beginning of the scenes were written with the presumption that you all know the basic story that happened in the comics. Though not everything is true to the comics.

What do you think about Bobby's relationship with Rogue? I added a lot of back-story on them to show they have a strong friendship. Originally their scene was much shorter, but I added a bit more stuff since there are a couple of Rogue/Bobby fans (well, only one fan, this was for you Slugzilla lol.) 

Next chapter should be up sometime Monday. Tell me what you think so far. 

It's not over yet folks!

**Next Time:** It's Wolvie Day! Logan confronts Bobby and gives him a lot to think about; then spends some down time with Jean…


	6. Warning/Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel…as if you didn't know lol ****

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel…etc. etc. etc.

****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: I know this is a couple of days late, my bad. I'll try to get the next part out sooner. Thanks to **everyone **that reviewed the last chapter. The feedback has given me inspiration for future chapters. 

****

Continuity: This is set in Comic-verse. X-Xtreme X-Men has not happened. Scott is not dead. I guess you can pinpoint it as months after the Trial. Gambit is back and all is well…maybe…

****

Interactions

Chapter 6

Warning

(Bobby/Logan)

Bobby watched as Rogue left, smiling to himself with satisfaction. 

__

I'm sure I made my intentions for her clear. Ha-ha, fuck you Gambit! His stomach began to grumble. _No, I haven't forgot about putting food in you…_

He turned around and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He doubled over.

"What…the…hell!" He yelled between coughs. Standing in front of him was Logan, who must have came through the second entrance, and he did not look happy. "What's your problem, Wolverine? Shit, that hurt!" Logan grabbed him by his uniform and pulled him up.

"What do you think _yer _doing?" His voice was low.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm trying to get something to eat!"

"Looks to me like you were makin' a move on Gambit's girl." 

Bobby removed Logan's hands from his chest. _You've got to be kidding me_! He thought.

"Gambit's girl? They are just friends; didn't you hear it straight from her lips? Or maybe you missed that little part of our conversation when you were eavesdropping!"

"Don't play dumb with me. Normally, I wouldn't get involved, but the Cajun put in a lot of time with Rogue. So much time that I know at least _he's_ not playing games."

"And _I_ am? So, just because he put in the time, nobody else can approach her?"

"Bingo!" Logan poked his index finger in Bobby's chest. "You're a fast learner, kid." 

"I remember a time when you first joined the team. Cyclops and Jean were together, but that didn't stop you from trying to get in her pants. So what's the difference?"

"Difference is, Cyclops met Jean first. And so, after awhile, I backed off. You on the other hand, met Rogue first. And yeah, maybe you always thought she was cute; but as soon as you realized she couldn't touch, _you_ backed off. Gambit came later and when he found out about her powers, he kept at it."

"How cruel would it have been for me to keep going after her, knowing how much it pained her not to be able to touch? Gambit didn't care about her feelings."

"Maybe not at first. But you can't deny that he cares now." Logan finished. Bobby stared at his teammate in disbelief.

"I don't get you sometimes, Logan. When did you start believing Gambit would be a good person for Rogue to date? Not too long ago you would have sliced his throat when the truth came out about the Mutant Massacre. So, a couple of months has past and now Gambit's a Boy Scout?"

Logan stopped a moment and contemplated on what Bobby just said. 

__

Bobby's right, I probably would have killed the Cajun at first sight after his trial. Luckily for him, Rogue decided to dump him in the snow, 'cause there was no way in hell I would have let him set foot back in the mansion.

But over time, everything changed. If there's one thing I've learned from Professor X, it is that everyone deserves a chance to redeem him or herself. And the truth is, Gambit has been makin' up for his mistakes since the very first day he joined the X-Men.

Shit! There was a time when Magneto was Headmaster of the school. We even gave Joseph a chance when we thought he was Magneto with amnesia, same with that bastard Sabretooth. If Sabretooth was given a second chance, it's only fair that Gambit got the same chance too. 

Hell, I've never claimed to be saint. I have a feeling my past is not crystal clean; the thing is I don't remember it. So how can I condemn Gambit for what he did? I would just be a hypocrite. 

"I'm not claiming he's a Boy Scout. But as long as I've known him, he's been an upright guy. Out on the battlefield, I trust him with my life."

"Yeah? Well this ain't the battlefield! What else can he give Rogue besides a couple of newly discovered STD's?" _I've always had a morbid sense of humor. _

"Gambit's already given her enough. After all these years of pursuing her, he's given her something that none of us thought to give…and that's hope." Silence filled the room.

"I never thought about it that way. That was so beautiful, Wolverine. I never knew you had such a poetic soul, I think I'm gonna cry…" Bobby wiped an imagery tear away from his eye for dramatic effect. "I really hope you caught the sarcasm in my voice. What you said still doesn't change the fact that he doesn't deserve her!" 

Logan thought about what Bobby said. Iceman was a good guy. Sure he had his faults, however in the past couple of years since Logan joined the team he's really seen a change in him. 

Gambit was a different story. He's a thief, and proud of it. He had worked for Sinister and helped with the massacre of innocent Morlocks. 

__

Of course Gambit doesn't deserve her. I never deserved Jean, but that didn't mean I couldn't love her. If given the chance I could have made her the happiest…

"Earth to Logan! You're wanted back on the planet." Bobby yelled, bringing him back to reality.

"How to you _really_ feel about Rogue?"

"Feel?"

"Yeah, do you love her?"

"Of course!"

"Are you _in-love_ with her?" He saw the hesitation in Bobby's response.

"Well…" He stopped. "I don't have to answer to you."

"She shouldn't be dealin' with all this shit, especially not now! Just think about this, 'cause I know Rogue likes you a lot...Do you want her because you actually think there is a future between the two of you, or do you just really want to piss Gambit off? 'Cause, if you have a problem with Gumbo, take it up with him, and settle it man-to-man. Don't drag Rogue into it!" He turned around and left the kitchen.

"What if it's a little bit of both?" Bobby mumbled to himself. 

His stomach started to growl. He never did get the chance to make breakfast. Grumbling to himself he headed for his morning instructions on the improved BlackBird.

****

Unanswered Questions

(Jean/Logan)

It was midday; the sun was at its peek. Logan relaxed in the air-conditioned Living Room, flipping through TV channels, with a beer in one hand. He dressed in a red and black flannel shirt, and blue jeans. _This is the life! _

Logan sat up when he smelt a perfume fragrance in the air. The aroma sent shivers up his spine, he knew who it belonged to.

"Logan?" Called a sweet voice from behind him. "I'm surprise that even you aren't asleep. Didn't you have the night shift?" Jean asked with concern.

"Yup. I guess it's just the whole healing factor kicking in." He said with a shrug. She gave a little half smile, which made him smile wider. 

"What are you watching?" She asked looking towards the television.

"I don't even know. Nothin' good's on."

"Mind if I join you?" She tilted her head waiting for his response.

"Nope. I think there's room for one more." He said as he patted the cushion beside him. She sat down with her legs crossed on the sofa. She was bare foot, wearing blue cut off shorts and a yellow T-shirt.

"When do you have to report back to duty?"

"4:00pm. I have a two hour session in the Danger Room."

"Did you get _any_ sleep today?"

"Don't worry, Red; I can handle it." He took a slip of his beer. "What have you been up to today?"

"Nothing much. I had last night off and later on tonight Scott wants me to sort some files."

"That seems a little light." He raised his eyebrows.

"I guess that's one of the perks when you marry the field leader of the X-Men." She let slip out.

"Ahh, so that's why you said 'yes' to his proposal." They both laughed. 

Jean was a bit surprised Logan was able to make a joke out of her marriage. Even after all this time, it was still a subject she found difficult to speak about around him.

"You know, I haven't seen much of anybody lately." She purposely changed the subject. "And to think, our schedule is gonna be this hectic for days."

"That's the price you gotta pay if you want to be a Super Hero."

"Yeah, I guess so. Then again, this is supposed to be our time off. It would be nice if we didn't have to spend most of our time working."

"Jean," He said playfully, "You haven't done any work yet and it's the middle of the day. What are you complaining about?"

"What can I say…I feel your pain." She said with amusement. "Some time away from everything wouldn't hurt, don't you think?"

"Thinking 'bout askin' Cyke for some time off?"

"I think I might be able to talk him into it. We do deserve to have some _off_ days."

"Sure we do. But whatever you say to him, leave my name out of it if you want to get sympathy points in your favor." 

"I'll keep that in mind." She said with a smile. 

It was then that Jean realized that she hadn't seen much of Logan outside of work related issues. She missed the time they use to spend together. 

"Are you going to be tired after your Danger Room session tonight?"

"Nope."

"Great! You can help me sort the files when you're finished with practice. Yes it's boring, but I would love to have your company.

"Sorry hon, I have other plans tonight."

__

What?! She thought in disbelief._ Logan is actually turning me down? Not that I'm conceited or anything…but some things in life are sure bets. Logan always making time for me is a sure bet…unless…_

"Oh. I guess you'll be tending to some…ahh…personal business." She gave a sly smile.

"You mean like, getting a quick 'screw'?" He asked with a grin.

"That's blunt, but yeah. It's no big deal. It would be naïve of me to think that you're completely satisfied with our adventurous life and don't have any…sexual…urges that need to be fulfilled."

"Really?" _Oh, Oh. She's going into psychologist mode._

"Yeah, really. As long as the other woman involved knows that you are only with her for a one night stand, there is nothing wrong with it."

"Nothing at all?"

"Well, without getting into religious morality, it is okay. But I must insist you wear a condom."

"Condom?"

"Yeah, condom. I know you have the healing factor, but that still doesn't protect you from getting a woman pregnant."

"My god, you're right! In all these years I've never thought of that. Now that I think about it, there must be a ton of li'l Wolvie's runnin' around!"

"Logan, are you humoring me?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry darlin', it's just so easy sometimes. This is better than going to a concert."

"I'm glad you find me so entertaining. Next time I'll be sure to charge you admission."

"Got no problem with that…" He slowly lowered his eyes down her body as he continued speaking, "As long as I can get an All **_Access _**Pass." The tone of his voice took away any hint of innocence…it was meant to be dirty.

Jean watched as his eyes made its way back up her body. Her heart quickened a bit, her face was flushed, and she felt a little moist…She knew he could smell her, there was no point in trying to hide it. He was always able to strike a chord with her body…and mind.

"I'm sorry, I only have one of those, and it has already been bought." She said as she rubbed her wedding ring with her fingers. Then she smiled. "But I have a **_Back_**stage Pass that's not in use." Now it was Logan's turn to be embarrassed. 

"Didn't see that one coming." He chuckled. 

"Two can play double-entendres." She giggled. Logan loved the sound of her voice.

This was the woman who brought him back from the dead with her words. At the time, Magneto had pulled out his adamantium through the pours of his skin. Logan would have died, but his love for Jean was too strong for him to go into the darkness. He heard her voice calling him back into the light.

He always had a special place for Jean in his heart. However, over time the place had become smaller. Even though it is small, he knew now that it would never totally disappear; and if given the chance, it might start to grow again. Regardless of the situation he would never let that possibility happen. Jean is married, he had accepted it and moved on with his life. This was definitely not the time to start looking back.

"I've got to go check on some maintenance." He didn't really have to leave, but thought it was the best thing to do.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as he got up to leave.

"And for the record…" He turned back to her. "I'm not going out for a quick screw." He said matter-of-factly then left the room. She watched in amazement as his moving form walked down the hallway.

"Didn't see that one coming." She mumbled to herself. 

Jean turned her attention back to the TV. Her favorite show was on, with her favorite episode. But right now she did not care. She was just too damn curious.

__

If he's not going out for sex, why did he pass on the chance to spend the evening with me? Not too long ago he would have jumped at the opportunity. 

Logan would be spending time with me and be pissing Scott off at the same time; those were his two favorite things in the world to do. He would always say it was like killing two birds with one stone. 

So what has changed now? What does he have to do that's more important?

Jean did not know the answer to her questions. But she was determined to find them.

******

****

Author's Note: You have successfully completed chapter 6!!!

Like I wrote before, leave it to Logan to tell it like it is. You can argue that Bobby truly feels for Rogue, or you can argue that he is just trying to get Remy mad. Maybe it's a little bit of both. Personally, as of this moment, I'm still deciding on which one to believe. What do you think?

Okay, the Logan and Jean part was extremely difficult to write. I added this part at the last minute and had a hard time finishing it. (One of the reasons this took so long to update) I would write 10 pages with other characters and come back to this page and draw a blank. At the last moment I finally found my inspiration. It's gonna be a long time before I do a chapter _without _Rogue or Gambit lol.

Anyway, overall in my mind I have a plan for Wolvie, and I needed to build on his relationship with Jean to have it turn out well.

Some of you asked some questions in the review so…

****

Answers: suz---Remy explained a little bit of why he and Rogue broke up in the first chapter. I've never thought about expanding on the issue…but I think I can stick info on what really happened into one of the later chapters. As for your other question, it will be answered sooner then you think.

Liz Fallen---I plan on exploring the Antarctica situation throughout the story. 

Please review and tell me what you think so far or if you want to ask me something about the story…

Next Time: It's a show down between Storm and Rogue (place your bets in the review, it just _might_ affect the outcome) and Scott finally clues Jean in on everything she missed and explains his true feelings of Remy…


	7. Natural Disaster/Cracks In The Surface

Chapter 7 ****

Disclaimer: The story is mine…the characters belong to Marvel…'cause if ya don't know, now ya know.

****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: I'm glad you all appreciate my quick updates. So without further ado…

****

Warning: Future chapters to come will deviate slightly from X-men canon. It's hard to follow everything that happened in the comics exactly, so I'll use some things and change other things. So just go with the flow, it will make the story more interesting.

****

Interactions

Chapter 7

Natural Disaster

(Rogue/Ororo)

Located on the second floor of the Xavier Institute were the sleeping quarters of the X-Men. Down the left hallway you would find the women's section. The right hallway was reserved for the men. Each room was bigger then an ordinary size master bedroom, this way the mutants could fit more then a bed into their personal area. The Professor wanted their room to feel more like a home and not a prison; therefore they could furnish their chambers however they wanted.

Rogue's room was painted light pink. She had a desk, a sofa, a dresser, all the usual stuff. On top of the desk, sofa and dresser were dozens of stuffed animals. Everyone knew she loved collecting them, so some of the guys would win lots for her every time a carnival came into town. Each night, she would go through the ritual of picking one special animal that would have the honor of sleeping with her on the bed…Rogue was never one to spend the night alone. This night however, was not a good night. 

Rogue rolled around in her bed, it was impossible for her to drift to sleep. Scott called her earlier in the day to fix one of their computers; it took hours. It was now minutes to 7:00pm.

__

Hell! Ah don't need as much sleep as the average Joe, but Ah've been up over 24 hours! Scott's taking advantage of mah stamina ability. But tonight, this was the least of her problems. For about two hours now, the voices in her head were continuing to increase in noise. 

__

Stop it! Cut it out! Rogue tried yelling at them through her thoughts in vain.

**__**

Where am I? Called out a voice.

**__**

Get me outta here! Yelled a voice that was louder then what Rogue was use to.

**__**

I'm bored. It's too dark in here. Whispered another one.

**__**

I'm gonna kill you! Threatened a murderous voice to know one in particular.

**__**

I think I'm going to be sick. Came a mumble.

**__**

What time is it? Asked a voice.

**__**

Rogue…Rogue I know you can hear me…answer me! This last voice was the strongest of the bunch. Rogue recognized it as the same voice that had also said, "get me outta here!" She chose to ignore answering him directly.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up all of you!" Rogue said in a loud whisper. _Now yah did it, girl. You are talking to yourself…Ah've just officially crossed the deranged line and should be certified as crazy. Ah might as well jus' check mahself into the Insane Asylum. _

****

Yeah, you might as well, you crazy freak! Responded the loud voice.

"Who the hell are yah, anyway?" She decided to talk to him, for entertainment purposes only.

**__**

You absorbed me the other day.

"Oh yeah, you were the idiot that tried to cover mah mouth. Ah bet you feel real dumb now, jackass!" 

**__**

Not at all, sweetheart. You tired to lock me behind a door in your mind, but I busted out!

"Don't get too cocky. Just give it a couple more hours and you will be a faded part of mah memory; Jus' like the other people in mah head. Over time, you won't even know why you're here anymore." 

**__**

What's going on? Called another nameless voice.

**__**

I'm hungry. Wined a woman.

**__**

I think I lost my wallet. Complained another.

**__**

Dose anyone know the fastest way downtown? Asked a voice who would never hear the answer to his question.

Her mind also raced with her own thoughts about what occurred earlier in the day.

__

What the hell is up with Bobby, tryin' to put the 'moves' on me? Between him and Remy, Ah think this bracelet is going to be more trouble then it's worth. Ah hope Bobby's just playing a joke. Yeah, that has to be it. He's only kidding, that's his whole M.O. There is no way he's starting to have feelings for me. He's just flirting with me like Ah always flirt with him, and everyone else for that matter…

****

And what if he's not? What if he's serious? Asked the voice who was too loud to be overlooked.

"You again?! Yah better shut up now, or Ah'll shut you up permanently!" She warned the voice. 

**__**

You shut the fuck up! You don't scare me!

"You're not even real! You don't exist. Your body and real psyche are gone. All you are is a faded part of mah memory." 

**__**

You're lying. Just let me outta here, and I won't 'cause you anymore trouble.

"The _real_ you already left! Ah don't even know why Ah'm arguing with you, you'll never be able to realize it."

**__**

I want outta here now!

Ooh, this is ridiculous! Ah can't deal with this idiot now!

Rogue's mind was a mess. Filled with lost memories, dreams, other peoples psyche and personalities. Since her powers first manifested she has dealt with a crowded mind, but it had never been this bad before.

__

Maybe Ah reached the limit of people allowed in mah head. Ah guess mah brain can only take so much voices before it becomes too much.

She got up from her bed and started pacing her room. She used her fingers to comb through her hair in a wildly fashion. Her mind was racing with ideas on how to make the voices in her head calm down.

__

Maybe if Ah bang mah head really hard against the wall they'd all shut up. She started to eye the pink wall around her room. 

__

So what if Ah leave a big hole in the wall, Jubilee's room is next door; She's too small to do anything to me…Then again, she might get Wolverine on mah case…But she left with the other X-Men, so she won't be coming back for awhile. That's all the excuse Ah need. Ah'll do it! 

Rogue pressed her hands against the wall and was about to slam her head against it with extreme force. She stopped.

__

Then again, this is the professor's house. It would be wrong for me to damage it…on purpose. She went back to her bed.

"Ah guess Ah have tah handle this the ol' fashion way and do what the professah taught me long ago." She closed her eyes and drifted into her mind.

Rogue stood in the astral planes of her mind. It was chaos. 

__

It's time to do a li'l house cleaning. She thought with a smile.

But instead of throwing things in the garbage, like you would normally do when cleaning, she did a half ass job and swept everything under the rug; Figuratively speaking, of course. Rogue shoved every memory and thought that didn't belong to her, into the back of her mind. 

She opened her eyes; everything was quiet…for now. She knew this peace would not last long, that this was just a temporary fix. But right now she did not care, she just wanted to get some sleep. After a few moments she finally drifted into a tranquil slumber…

****

Knock, knock, knock

Rogue opened her eyes in anger._ You've got to be kidding me?!_ _After all Ah did to try and get some sleep…_

"Go away!" She yelled from her bed, pulling her pillow over her head.

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Shit! Somebody better be injured." She mumbled to herself. Rogue got up from her bed, stumbled to her door and opened it slowly.

"Good Evening, Rogue." Said Ororo who was still dressed in her uniform; she noticed that Rogue did not look happy. 

"I hope I did not wake you." She stated while peeking over Rogue's shoulder to the pulled out bed sheets.

"Well, yah did." Rogue did not disguise the anger in her voice. 

"I only mean to talk with you for a few minutes." Ororo brushed past her and entered the room. Rogue was furious.

"Ah don't remember inviting you in, sugah." 

"I feel what I have to say is important. This is the only time I have off to speak with you."

"Ah have night duty again in four hours and Ah didn't get any sleep today."

"You should learn to prioritize your time more effectively." Her voice took on the tone of a strict teacher.

"Yeah? Well, Ah should start by kicking you outta my room."

"Remy has told me about the bracelet." She continued, making an effort to ignore her teammate's hostility. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"_Remy_, should keep his damn mouth shut…So why are you here? Gonna give me advice? Ah hope not. Ah need advice like Ah need another hole in mah head." She walked over to her bed and crawled under the covers. She covered her head with her pillow again. At that moment, Ororo noticed the Genosha device for the first time.

"I see that you are wearing the bracelet. Do you _ever_ plan on turning it on?"

It was hard for Rogue to tell what Ororo really meant. Her voice was steady and even. Rogue couldn't tell if Storm was being sarcastic or sincere. Always one for confrontation, she decided to take Ororo's comment as being sarcastic. Rogue peeked out from the pillow with a sly smile.

"Why do you care what Ah do? Thinkin' about moving in on mah territory? You better not, 'cause Remy is _clearly_ marked." Rogue wanted to get a rise out of Ororo. However, if she did, it was hard to tell. The weather goddess remained calm and collected. _Damn! _

"I believe in being honest with people, Rogue…"

__

Ah really don't need to hear Storm campaigning for Remy's cause. She thought feeling more annoyed with every moment Ororo stayed in her room.

"If you do not intend to pursue a relationship with Remy, let him know now…"

__

She has some nerve telling me what Ah should do! Rogue was pissed.

"Stringing him along is not necessary." Ororo finished with her arms crossed.

_That does it!_ Rogue finally let it all out.

"Fuck off, Storm!" She smiled when she saw Ororo's eyes widen a bit. She then smiled wider when she heard a small thunder from outside. 

Ororo turned around and headed out the door. Rogue snuggled with her stuffed animal under the blanket.

_Hmm, Ah guess Ah have to tell her to fuck off more often._ She laughed herself into a satisfying sleep.

****

Cracks In The Surface

(Scott/Jean)

Scott sat at the Control Room in the middle of the night, going through old mission files. The room was lit with only a small light. He had been in this room, in the same position, for nearly two hours, trying to come up with new mission strategies for the team…just in case. 

It had been rather difficult for him to concentrate. Since last night, Scott's been preoccupied with a small distraction that had the ability to grow out of control.

He focused his attention on the main computer. 

The screen read: 

****

Enter Command. 

With rapid finger movement, he began to type: 

****

X-Men Personal Information. [Enter]

The screen was filled with all the names of every member on the team. Scott scrolled down to the name he was looking for: 

****

Remy "Gambit" Lebeau [Enter]

The screen read: 

****

Enter Password 

Scott began typing in the numerical sequence he had committed to memory:

****

*54892=57475* [Enter]

The screen flashed: 

****

Access Granted

In an instant, Remy's file was uploaded. His picture was on the left-hand side of the screen. Remy's image was captured as smiling at the camera as if it were a pretty woman he was trying to entice. 

His full name, height and weight were shown. Also listed, was the approximate birth date he gave the Professor when he became part of the team. Because Gambit never knew his biological parents and was raised on the streets during his early years, he did know his true age.

Scott looked through the little information that was provided about Remy. Next to Wolverine, he was the least known member of the X-Men. Scott skimmed through the information, but failed to gain any more insight into the complex X-Man. So instead, he began to reflect on his own knowledge of the thief.

_Gambit is interesting, to say the least. Where as someone like Wolverine would volunteer at a chance to do a solo mission for the team, Gambit would just sit back and watch, even if he knew he would be the best person for the job. He was never one to offer his skills for an individual assignment, but was always ready to jump into anything if his name was called. _

It's only recently that we noticed how much of an asset Gambit is to the team. Yeah, he would always brag saying he was the best thief in the world, but he's so cocky I never took him seriously. But now I know better. This is a guy that can brake into any building, safe…computer system. Shit! 

It took me a long time before I was able to trust him anywhere near our security systems by himself. The professor thought it would have been best to limit any access Gambit could have to any high-risk information. Although over time, it became a necessity to have Gambit upgrade our security system after many break-ins from our enemies. 

I remember the day I had to give him all the access codes. He looked so comfortable sitting at the computer console. It was as if he had been there many times before. One time I was given him the numbers to a code one by one. I could swear that he finished typing a second before I finished telling him all the numbers. He gave some lame excuse saying it was a lucky guess. That bastard! I knew then that he must have known all the codes already by snooping around. He was just humoring me by letting me teach him about our system. Most likely he knew the system better than I did. Who the hell knows what he did with all that Top Secret information he might have found when we weren't looking?! 

Gambit is the type of person that is better to have as a friend than an enemy. I like him; he's a fun guy to hang around. But I guess we do clash a lot because of our strong personalities. Just like me and Wolverine.

The Professor came to me one day after a session he had with Rogue. He told me things about her under strict confidence. Rogue confessed to him that she was falling in love with Gambit. It was around the time when their flirting stopped and they began dating each other. We were both surprised that Gambit was actually serious in pursuing a relationship with her. We, like everyone else, thought it was just a game for him. That was when the Professor told me something, something that I couldn't tell Beast last night. 

The day Xavier found out that Rogue was in love, was the day he put the solution to her mutation problem on perminte hiatus. If Rogue could control her powers fully, she would be able to progress in her relationship with Gambit. Worst case scenario: they get married and leave the team short of our two most vital members. 

At first I didn't think it could happen. But Xavier explained to me that Gambit did not believe in the dream of mutants and humans living side by side. If he had Rogue, there would be no reason for him to stay with the X-Men. 

Another way their affair could turn out is they try a relationship and fail, then one or both of them leave because of it. Xavier always said that their relationship is too emotional to have a "good" break-up. I didn't believe him until the first time Rogue and Gambit kissed, and she ran away. The professor wasn't surprised. After the truth about the Mutant Massacre surfaced, she dumped him in the snow and left him to die. Again, the professor wasn't surprised. I'm still amazed that Gambit returned to the mansion after all that happened. But he was gone for a long while. There were plenty of times during his absence we could have used his skills to defeat our enemies.

Xavier knows all of Rogue's insecurities through their past therapy sessions. If Rogue cannot control her powers, she will never let her relationship with Gambit grow past a certain point. And Gambit is too proud to ever give up on a challenge. So as long as the dynamics of their relationship never changed, everything would have been fine. 

But everything has changed now that Beast gave Rogue the bracelet. I have to make sure those two stay far away from each other. Their raging hormones might get them doing something they aren't ready for. Much less me…

There was a knock on the door behind him.

"Whoever it is, I'm busy!" He yelled in frustration switching off the computer.

"Okay." A sweet voice called back. It was Jean.

"Get back here." He got up to opened the door and pulled her inside the room. "You know I'll always make time for you." He kissed her deeply on the mouth. Reluctantly she pulled away first.

"It's getting late. You should be at home in bed." She ran her fingers through his short hair.

"I know, honey. I just have a couple of things to look over."

"Well, I miss you. I haven't seen you all day."

"I've been busy." He said while he pulled her onto his lap.

"But you don't have to be." She took a deep breath. _It's now or never. _"I think it would be great for this team to have some time off." She watched as the loving expression on her husband face changed to that of aggravation.

"They got to you didn't they? Did they ask you to talk me out of the Red Alert?"

"No, _they_ haven't asked me to do anything. I've barely seen anyone since last night's meeting. What harm could be done lightening up the workload?" She placed her head on his chest; he wrapped his arms around her.

"Plenty! I _know_ this group. The minute I give them some time to themselves, they just up and leave. I can't have that happening now that the professor is away."

"Honey." She wined.

"Give me one good reason why I should ease up on them."

"Okay." She thought for awhile, then looked him in the eyes. "I'm sure Remy would appreciate some time off because…"

"Sorry, I have to stop you there. It will be very hard for me to give Gambit any sympathy. I would be doing society a favor by keeping him trapped here in the mansion. Fathers wouldn't have to worry about their daughters and it would be safe for the people in Saylem to keep their doors unlocked tonight."

"Umm, Logan…" 

"He's even worse."  
_I guess Wolverine was right, I should have kept his name out of it. But what guy doesn't piss off Scott. I got it!_ She thought.

"What about Henry?"

"I'm listening."

"Well, last week he was talking about a world medical conference that was taking place in London tomorrow. He said he would have liked to go if things weren't so hectic around here, but that was when we were unaware of our upcoming vacation time. I think it would be a great experience for him to go. He could learn a lot, which will in-turn help the team as a whole."

"That is a good idea. I guess he should go. Though I am a bit pissed off at him."

"At _Hank_? Why?" She asked puzzled.

"I don't like the fact that he made the bracelet for Rogue."

"What bracelet?" Now she was definitely confused.

"Oh, you don't know. Rogue now has a smaller version of the Genosha Collar, thanks to Beast." He added sarcastically.

"Really? I had know idea." _I can't believe it. Why wasn't I informed of this earlier? _

"Beast didn't even tell me he was making it! This is something that concerns the entire team; the professor should have been here to deal with it."

"So, Rogue now has total control over her powers?"

"Almost. There are limits to the device. Beast gave me a booklet to read, I'm not even half way through it! On further thought, maybe it would be best for him to stay here instead of going to London. Rogue might need someone to talk with about the device."

"I can do it."

"You?"

"Yes, me. Rogue should have someone with experience of the human emotions to talk with. I am a license psychologist, something it seems you all have forgotten. I didn't spend all that time in school for my Ph.D. to do nothing with it, you know."

"I was thinking more along the lines of someone to help her _operate_ the bracelet."

"You _know_ Hank. He would not have given it to her if it was dangerous. I'm sure he doesn't have to be with her when she turns it on."

"And what kind of advice would you give to Rogue about handling the bracelet?"

"My primarily role would be to listen to her, not give her advice. I would want to know how she feels now that she has the power to control her mutation."

"And what would you say about the _Gambit_ issue?"

"Gambit? Well, I think it's best that she not focus on Gambit at this time. This is about what she _needs_ and not what he _wants_. It is imperative that she spend this time dealing with her own issues before pursuing any type of personal relationship with him." 

Scott liked Jean's philosophy on how Rogue should handle Gambit. Anything that kept them a part, he would go along with.

"Maybe you _should_ talk with Rogue. However, I still think it's best that Beast remain with the team."

"Whatever you feel is best to do, honey. But I really think you should let him go."

"I'll think about it." He gave her nose a quick kiss.

"What about my idea of letting the team take a brake?" There was a slight sense of desperation in her voice.

"No. I'm adamant about this, Jean. I will not have everyone take off at the same time. Who cares if we are on inactive duty, it's still too dangerous. I'm sure the others would agree…"

"Forget about the others, I'm talking about us!" Jean yelled; she had just reached her breaking point. She saw the surprise register on his face, but continued speaking while trying to control the emotion in her voice.

"Scott, I've barely spent anytime alone with you in months. When were not fighting mutants, were fighting humans, or aliens, or where practicing in the Danger Room, or updating new equipment! I'm getting sick of it! I don't know how much more I can take." She paused trying to keep calm. "I know after we married we agreed to stay with the X-Men, but I didn't think it would be so straining on our marriage…"

"Jean…I never knew you felt this way."

"Honey, it's not you. It's everything else. I love the dedication you have to the Professor. You are perfect in the role of leader. It's just that sometimes…I mean, besides our honeymoon, we never had the chance to get away from all this and be by ourselves. I don't want to wait until our 25-year anniversary to finally spend some time alone with you. These should be our best times together."

"I hear what you're saying, and I feel the same way too, but I can't leave the team."

__

Why am I not the least bit surprised. "I thought you'd say that…can't say I never tried to change your mind." She made it a point for him to hear the disappointment in her voice. 

"But you did, slightly. Let me explain something to you. I love being leader. Sometimes it has been trying, but overall I feel like this was something I was born to do. As leader I'm responsible for everything that happens out on the battlefield. Yesterday, the X-Men were amazing. Yes, I know there is always room for improvement, but we were at our best form. It feels good to just sit back and know I had an affect on improving the team. 

"But I haven't done so great away from the danger. It's not like the good ol' days when we were all in our teens, the five of us, working together on learning to control our powers. It's not even like when we were _really_ a school, training new mutants. Now, I'm dealing with 20ish people who think they know everything."

"Baby, whether you want to believe it or not, you're 20ish as well." That got him to smile with her.

"I know, I know. But sometimes it's like pulling teeth to get them to do anything. When the Professor is here, it's a little easier. Now that he's gone, they will revert back to their old irresponsible ways. I just want to see if I can be a leader like Xavier. I want to see if I can keep the team together and get them to continue working as a team _off _the battlefield as well as they do on. 

"I can't even remember the last time we all sat down and ate a meal together. Everybody now has their own little 'clique' who they turn to. It's Gambit and Storm, Iceman and Rogue, Wolverine and Jubilee…"

"Not _all_ the time…" She tried to add.

"_Most_ of the time. If I can get everyone together and actually do something as a team that doesn't involve being Superhero's, I would consider it a success."

"You said earlier, that I changed your mind slightly?"

"Oh yeah. You're right the team does deserve a break. And we need some time alone."

"So what do you propose we do?"

"I'll take the team off Red Alert. Only rule is, they cannot leave the mansion for an extended period of time. If they do leave, they have to return within…12 hours."

"That's wonderful!" She gave him a hug. "This is going to be great for everyone…especially us."

"It will be nice to finally be able to relax. Everyone here thinks I have a stick shoved up my ass."

"That's not true." She tried in vain to convince him.

"Please, Jean. I have ears. I know they think I'm the biggest pain in the world. It's just that sometimes they can act like babies and…"

"Don't get yourself all worked up. They will notice the other side of you soon enough. The fun, exciting man I fell in love with. Some alone time will do us good."

"I can't wait." He kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"You don't have to wait. Put all these files away and come with me to bed." She then whispered in his ear in a seductive tone. "I'll help take that stick out your ass."

"Honey, I know you meant that to be sexy…but it sounds gross." They both burst into laughter. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." She suppressed the rest of her giggles.

"I really have to get this finished before I head to bed."

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll take a rain check. Don't stay up too late." They kissed again as she got up.

"Goodnight, love." He called to her as she left the room.

Scott turned his attention back to the mission files. He still had Gambit and Rogue on his mind.

__

Since Jean will be dealing with Rogue, I guess I'll have to handle Gambit.

****

Author's Note: Don't give up now, there's still more left!!!

I wanted to show Rogue struggling with controlling the voices in her head. This will come up again in a later chapter. Storm always has to deal with keeping her cool because her mood can affect the weather, which was evident in this part of the story; it will also come up again. The friction between Rogue and Storm will not stop here. This was just a prelude of what's to come.

And now you know why Scott doesn't want Rogue to have the bracelet. Do you agree with him? I wanted to depict Scott and Jean as having the perfect relationship all the X-men aspire to having in their lives. But as we all know, nothing is perfect, which will be explored in the next chapter. _Oh Oh!_

****

Answers: The hymen question-If Rogue had to use so much strength to brake it, it might not be worth all that pain. I mean, can you image having to do that? I can't! Jubilee would be a great character to add…but right now I'm not so sure. Maybe I can add something for her to do, but I'm not making any promises. I know for sure that she will be mentioned on occasion, like in this chapter. I like her too.

The Bobby question-"What if it's a little bit of both?" This line was not suppose to be there last chapter, but I added it at the last minute. I added it b/c I think I made it clear in chpt. 2 and 5 that he **does **like Rogue and he really dislikes Remy, because he's trouble. Which is why he says it _might_ be a little bit of both. No, Bobby is not a jerk or an ass-hole. Is he hopeless in love with Rogue? I guess you have to wait and see :0) Hey, I'm just trying to build a little suspense.

Remy/Storm-Rogue/Bobby-I know that a lot of people have different feelings about each character. You either love one or hate the other. I admit that when I started writing I was bias in favor of some characters over others. But now I've grown attach to each person in one way or another. This means that _everyone _will have their good points as well as their bad points. It is too easy to write a character as an ass and give the readers a reason to hate him/her. I want to make you understand and relate to each person individually. I want them to be as real as possible, and nobody is perfect.

Thanks for all the reviews…I'll try and do all of your favorite characters justice. But if you think I'm screwing around with your favorite character, let me know who and why. I can take it! Tell me what you think of this chapter, and what you think is going to happen next chapter 'cause it's going to be a really good long read…

**Next Time:** Remy talks Jean into a game that leaves them both **_exposed_** (_ha-ha_) then Scott confronts Remy, and he is not happy to say the least, you don't want to miss this one folks…


	8. All About Trust/Proceed With Caution

Chapter 8 ****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: This is the longest chapter yet, so let's get started…

Warning: The proceeding chapters may deviate slightly from X-men canon. It's hard to follow everything that happened in the comics exactly, so I'll use some things and change other things. Just go with the flow, it will make the story more interesting.

****

Interactions

Chapter 8

All About Trust

(Jean/Remy)

Jean entered the unlit kitchen. She stumbled in the dark looking for the light switch when she noticed a red flicker to her left. She was about to get into defense mode when she recognized the pair of red eyes starring at her. She turned on the lights to see Remy sitting at the kitchen table. He had on a pair of black boxers and was topless.

"Morning, chere." He said with a smile. She looked down at the kitchen table where rows of playing cards were placed.

"What are you doing?" She asked, suspicion covered her voice. He looked down at the pile of cards

"Playing Solitaire, of course." He looked back up at her. "What are _you _doin'?" He narrowed his eyes staring as if he was accusing her of something in a playful manner. She let out at giggle as she went towards the fridge.

"I'm getting a class of orange juice before going to sleep." She was about to open the fridge door; in an instant he was behind her, his hand pressed against hers on the handle of the fridge.

"Have a seat, chere. Let me get it for you." He looked deep into her eyes as his breath brushed against her neck.

"If you insist." _This guy is too damn charming. _She blushed slightly and took at seat at the table. 

Remy got the jug and a glass and poured the orange juice. He brought the glass and jug over to her, and placed it on the table.

"You wan' me t' get you anytin' else?" 

"I'm fine." She answered. He nodded his head and took the seat next to her. "You always play Solitaire at one in the morning…in the dark?" 

He placed his hand on the head of her chair. His arm stretched over her shoulder as he pondered her question.

"Yup." He answered with a shrug. Jean barely heard him, she was too busy staring at his body. 

__

Oh My Gosh, he's so hard! I mean look at his physique; there is not an once of fat on him. His muscles are so defined…Oh crap, he's waiting for me to say something…

"That's weird." She managed to spit out while he continued to stare at her intensely. 

She did not know what to do with her hands, so she reached for the glass of juice. Her hands were shaking a bit; she brought the glass to her lips fast so it wasn't so obvious. She finished her juice in record time; he looked amused.

"You mus' have been really t'irsty."

"What can I say? I love orange juice." She answered with a nervous laugh. He removed his hand from her chair, and pushed his seat further back.

"I'm makin' you uncomfortable." He said in an even tone.

"No you're not." She lied.

"No need t' lie, Jeanie. I **know** I'm makin' you uncomfortable." He saw a sudden realization creep over her face.

"I always forget about your empathy. Turn it off!" She demanded a little upset.

"Non." He stated calmly.

"You wouldn't like it if I read your mind without you knowing."

"I'll never know, 'cause you can't read me. I know what people are feeling, what's de harm in dat. Jus' tink of me as being very...perceptive."

"It still sucks."

"When I use my empathy it is to your benefit." He could tell she wasn't buying it, so he continued. "Look at it dis way. I'm a relatively good-looking guy…" She rolled her eyes. "And right now I'm sitting here wit'out a shirt on. It's only natural dat you would be attracted t' me. I can pick up on your uneasiness. I would have run upstairs t' get a shirt if I knew you would still be here when I got back. But I don't know dat. So instead, I know to back up and give you some room."

"But you didn't give me any room. You sat right next to me and barely gave me any breathing space."

"Yeah, I know. I was jus' messin' wit' you." She couldn't help but laugh. "Wan' me t' grab a shirt?"

"No. I'm sure I can keep myself from lunging at you." She said sarcastically.

"Care t' make a wager on dat?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh look. He's not only cute, he's witty too!" She joked. He gave her a wink as he gathered his cards together. 

"I'm glad you notice." He stopped suddenly as if he just remembered something. "Hey Jean, I didn't get de chance t' apologize for what happened in de War Room yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, when I made dat comment about you being wet and Cyke…"

"I remember now. " She cut him off. 

"I'm sorry, chere. Never knew you embarrassed so easily."

"Yeah, it's a habit I'm trying to brake." She said with a smile. "I accept your apology." He nodded.

Jean was a bit taken aback by his apology. She never expected him to apologize -for something that seemed so insignificant to him, however she appreciated it. It was then that she realized there was much about the thief's personality she never knew. It's no secret that the two of them weren't exactly close. Their relationship was built around Remy flirting with her…as he did with most of the X-Women…and sometimes Jean would return the flirtation. But other then the flirting and work related issues, they never had much more to say to each other. 

__

Gambit is the definition of an extrovert. He's extremely lively, sociable and easy to talk to. Even though we never really had much in common, when I was with him I never seemed to notice are differences. We would sometimes talk about random things like the weather, television, or a good movie, and have a really good time. But those conversations came far and few between.

What I did noticed about Gambit was that he was an extremely private person. I was never able to understand why…that is until the truth came out about his connections with Sabretooth, Sinister and the Mutant Massacre. I must admit, after I found out about what he did in his past, my opinion of him changed. Yes, he's still a nice guy…but he's a thief, and as I found out, every thief has his price.

I know Scott wanted me to speak with Rogue about the bracelet, but since Remy is here I might as well talk with him too. It would be easier for Rogue to focus on herself if I can talk Remy into keeping his distance from her. 

She watched him not knowing how to approach the subject she really wanted to talk about. _What the hell!_ _I'll just come out with it. _

"I just found out about Rogue." He stopped and looked at her. "I will be speaking with her tomorrow about the Genosha bracelet." Remy still did not speak. "This could be a very traumatic time for her. It might be easier for Rogue to deal with her situation without outside pressure from others to use the bracelet." 

__

As far as Rogue is concerned, I guess Jean tinks I'm an 'outside pressure'. Hmmm, dat can't be good. He started to flip through his cards.

"But what I really want to know is how you feel about this new situation?" She waited for him to speak, but he still gave no response. "Is this just going to be a one-person conversation?" Asked Jean a tiny bit annoyed.

"Ain't it obvious? Don't wan' t' talk 'bout it, chere."

"Why not?" She asked. He answered her with a shrug. "You don't know?"

"I _don't_ need a therapy session, _doc_." He started to shuffle his deck.

"I don't want to talk to you as a therapist, I want to talk to you as a friend." 

He looked at her with laughter in his eyes. _You've got t' be kiddin' me?!_

"We're friends aren't we?" She asked.

"Of course." He lied flashing her a grin. _ I can't remember if we ever had a deep conversation._

"Then it won't hurt to talk about it…as friends." She said as he placed the deck of cards in between them at the center of the table. 

"I'll play you for it." He looked her dead in the eyes. _Let's see how far she is willing t' go with dis 'friend' idea._

"Play me for what?"

"I'll play you for my…feelings. If you win, I'll answer all your questions, no exceptions."

"And if you win?"

"If I win…you'll have t' answer all of my questions…no exceptions."

If there is one thing Jean knew about Remy, it is that he was an expert at games. The number one rule around the mansion was: **Don't play _any_ game with Gambit**. Even when the guys wanted to play poker with Remy, they had to make accommodations especially for him. Remy would have to wear an undershirt or go topless just so that he couldn't hide any cards up his sleeve. But if he really wanted to cheat, he could always find away.

"No way! You know every trick in the book, it's not fair."

"Exactly, chere! Life ain't fare. Me telling you all dat I feel ain't fair either. It has you at an advantage, jus' like the 'shrink/patient' relationship. So what do you want t' be…my therapist or my friend?"

"Your friend, Remy."

"Fine, so let's play a petite game…You interested?" He gave a devilish grin that was slightly unnerving to her. Every instinct told her to get up and run the other way…

__

But he's so damn fascinating, he's a therapist's dream patient, how can I say no? Not even the professor could get through to Remy. Maybe I might be able to succeed where he has failed. She thought.

"Yeah, I'm interested."

"A friendship is all about trust and honesty. If I tell you tings about me dat nobody knows, I have t' trust you to keep it t' yourself. And if you were t' tell me your deepest darkest secret, you have to trust me t' keep it as well. So Jeanie, do you trust me?" He saw the hesitation in her face. Her mouth slightly opened, but no words came out. He wasn't at all surprised by her pause.

__

Since I first joined the team, Jean has always had good feelings about me. To her, I was a fun person to be around, I could sense it with my empathy. However, since I returned from Europe with Storm, I've notice a slight change in Jean's feeling toward me. Yeah, she still thinks I'm fun, but there is also a bit of distrust underneath the surface. "I guess you are not my friend."

"Do _you_ trust me?"

"Oui!" He answered instantly. His quick response surprised her. "I ask you again. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you Remy." She replied. Remy could feel her doubts, but he didn't care.

__

She already made her first mistake. "Bon! Now de game can begin."_ This is gonna be interesting._

"I'm still not playing cards with you."

"Don't worry. Dis game has not'ing t' do wit' cards, and everyting t' do wit' trust and honesty." He gave her a wink. "You can still back out if you wan'." It was as if he was almost daring her to leave.

"I'm not backing out of anything." She called his bluff. "Let's play!"

"Hold on, chere." He said grinning. _Mistake number two._ "Don't you wan' to know de rules of de game first?"

"Spill it."

"You can ask me any question you wan', about anyt'in'. I'll listen to your question, but I won't answer it. I'll decide how personal de question is to me, den ask you a similar question about yourself. You will have t' answer my question…"

"Hey, that's not fair. I have to answer a personal question and you don't!"

"Let me finish. You will have t' answer my question if you want me t' answer yours. If you feel like my question to you is too personal, you don't have t' answer it, which means…"

"You don't answer mine."

"Bingo! You still wanna play?"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Oui, you are." He slouched down into his chair. "Begin." She stared at him blankly, not knowing what to ask.

__

Okay Jean. She thought to herself. _He's given you the chance to ask him anything you've ever wanted to know, something he's never done with Xavier. I can ask him about his early childhood on the streets, his adopted family, his relationship with Sinister…Then again, if I get too personal, he'll ask me something that I might not want to answer. Look at him sitting over there, acting all cocky. Let me start with something that's not too intimate._

"You always use to do things on your own, without answering to anyone. So why did you enlist in the X-Men, a team where you would have to follow rules, instead of making them up as you went along?"

"What's your favorite color?" He asked not missing a beat. She looked confused for a moment. 

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have my reasons…Look, if you don't wanna answer de question you don't have to. Obviously, color seems t' be too personal for you." He said in a mocking tone.

"It's not that. I just expected you to ask me…other types of questions."

"Guess I'm jus' full of surprises."_ More than you know._ "You gonna answer or not?"

"My favorite color is…brown." She looked at Remy, who she could tell wanted her to continue. 

"It's a long story." She warned.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said as he relaxed in his chair. She took a deep breath and began her tale.

"My grandfather died when I saw a year old, I never had the chance to know him. I always heard stories growing up that he loved me very much. I was his first grandchild, I got my red hair and blue eyes from him." She gave a little laugh. 

"My mom use to tell me anytime I would fuss as a baby they would put me in his arms and he would hum a tune. She said I would stop crying and within time drift to sleep. 

"When I was older, my sister and I would visit my grandmother on weekends. I was around seven years old when one day we were playing Hide and Go Seek. It was my turn to hide and I ran up to the attic. You see, I was so sure my sister wouldn't look for me up there because my grandma always told us it was off limits. 

"The attic was filled with old dusty stuff. I walked around and saw a broken record player, tones of records, old dresses, photo albums... You know, the usual. Over in the corner I spotted a brown tie. I picked it up and dusted it off. It was plain brown, but really ugly. I brought it to my face and smelt it. It had an old musty cologne smell that was called _Robust_; I found that out later. It's a fact that your sense of smell is some how connected to your memory. When I inhaled the faint smell of cologne, I swear to you, I could remember my grandfather holding me in his arms. I could hear in the distance, his husky voice humming me a lullaby. I felt so at peace. That ugly brown tie was the thing that brought me back this memory. 

"Anyway, every time I would go back to visit my grandma, I would sneak into the attic and put the brown tie around my neck and search through everything. 

"One day when I was ten, I was twirling the tie around my finger and found some matches. I put down the tie and started lighting each match. Needless to say, I dropped a lit match on a pile of old newspapers and burned down the room. Everything in the attic was gone, including the tie. 

"Years later I tried looking for the Robust cologne, however the company stopped making it years before. Still, every time I see anything that's brown…" her gaze met his, "Especially your overcoat, I'm reminded of my grandpa."

Remy nodded his head, more then satisfied with her detailed answer. _One thing about Jeanie, she loves to talk. I can use that to my benefit._

"Why did I come to de X-Men, you ask? One day, a couple of years ago, I came across a petite girl named Ororo. She looked 12 at de time, suborned as hell, but I grew fond of her. After I rescued her from de Shadow King, she was a handy girl to have around. 'Ro was a pretty good t'ief, but became even better when I gave her a few pointers. We spent so much time together I began to tink of her as a li'l sister, I never had one before. After I found her, I never let her wander too far from me; de streets are a dangerous place for a child. And so after she turned back to her true age, out of habit, I followed her back to de X-Men. I couldn't let her go off to some superhero group alone wit'out makin' sure she would be all right. I had to go along wit' her to help out, and make sure she was safe."

Jean listened to him intensely.

__

I've always thought his feelings for 'Ro went a lot deeper than 'friendship'…but why dive into uncharted waters when I know for sure how he feels about another fellow southerner. 

"So you came to the X-Men and saw that Storm would be fine. You knew she was in good hands, so why did you stay with us?" Even though Jean already knew the answer, she wanted to hear the reason straight from his lips.

"So what's de real deal wit' you and Wolverine." His lips curled into a smile when he saw the shock registered on her face. _I wonder if she'll answer me._ "You trust me, chere?" He asked, but did not expect a direct answer; After all, it was a rhetorical question. 

"When Logan joined the team, Scott and I were already in a relationship. I'll admit, when I first saw him there was an instant attraction. He was different then any guy I'd met before, he still is. He had strong feelings for me and I did for him, I still do. But were just really good friends…I love Scott." She added the last bit in a panic.

"I didn't ask you anytin' 'bout Mr. Pain in de Ass. Jus' Wolverine."

"So, answer _my_ question."

"I stayed wit' de team because of Rogue. At de time, she was…entertaining." He noticed she raised her eyebrows. "What can I say, she was fun. For a person dat couldn't touch, she sure loved to flirt a lot. I'm a t'ief at heart; I will always be dat. And for a t'ief, getting your hands on someting dat is untouchable is de ultimate payoff."

"You're telling me, getting Rogue is just a game to you?" _He should definitely stay away from Rogue._

"What was your mos' embarrassing moment?"

"Come on!" 

"You don't have t' answer." He said. 

__

I don't want to answer him, but I really want to know about his feelings for Rogue. She was a bit frustrated, but she gave in.

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you." She warned.

"I won't tell anyone…promise." He held his hand over his heart and the other one in the air.

"I was giving a ninth grade report in front of my class about the bombing of Hiroshima. I just finished explaining that America wanted retaliation after Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. I said, 'America sent their military planes over Japan. When they reached their designated target they released the atomic bomb!' And right after I said the last word, I let out the biggest, wettest fart of all time!" Remy burst out laughing despite himself, she continued. "I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life…And so I dropped out of school and joined the X-Men." She added the joke with a laugh. _Sure I can laugh about it now. I've never told anyone that secret before._

"Dat's priceless! I wish I was dere!" He laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm glad you liked it." He started to calm down. "Can we continue…please?"

"Life is a game, Jean! Believe dat. And yeah, chasing after Rogue was a game…at first. Just like a game, when you tink you have a good hand, someone else is holding all de Aces. Dat someone was Rogue. Jus' when I t'ought I had de upper hand…ha, t' tell you de truth, I never did have de upper hand. I was bluffing de whole time. Rogue…she jus' called my bluff."

"You love her." She declared.

"Dat's not a question, Jean. Wan' me t' go over de rules again?"

"Do you love her?"

"Do you love Wolverine?" She looked away.

"I don't want to answer that." 

"Den you don't have to." _Besides, by your actions, I already know the answer._

Damn! Now he doesn't have to answer my question. Why is it so hard for him to admit his feelings for her? I guess I'll just have to ask him something else. She thought.

"Rogue has the ability to control her powers. How do you feel about this?"

"How long did it take for Cyclops t' get you into bed?" He gave a devilish grin.

"Remy!" Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'm curious. Don't answer if you don't want to." 

"Let's just say, it took him long enough."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It took him a couple of months after we started dating." She answered finally.

"Dat still wasn't a good answer, but I'll let it slide dis once…Dere's a good side and a bad side to my feelings 'bout Rogue's bracelet. De good ting is dat we will be able t' touch…finally. I'm tellin' you Jean, you don't know what it's like for Rogue. I don't know either, but I do have some idea. I'm her boyfriend…well, off and on…Dere are times I feel like beating my head against de wall repeatedly, 'cause I can't touch her. Imagin' how she feels."

"Then, what's the bad side?" She asked. He gave a mischievous smile.

"When you two make love, does Cyclops always give you an orgasm?" 

"I can't believe you!"

"Hey, de only reason I asked you dis question is because you didn't really answer my previous question." He watched as she swallowed slowly.

"No, not always. Let's just say that sometimes he gets a little too excited too quickly. But only on _rare_ occasions. Is that answer good enough for you, Lebeau?"

"Of course, chere." He answered innocently, then continued. "De bad side is, right now Rogue and I are jus' friends. You see, Rogue is beautiful…Let me take dat back. Rogue is sexy as hell! You can read minds, I know you can sense what de other guys tink of her. In jus' de same way I can sense what de same guys feel about her. Trust me, de way someone tinks and feels is totally different. A lot of de guys on de team are real horny, but I'll spare you from mentioning any names." He gave her a wink. "Den again, all you X-Women are sexy!"

"On behalf of all of us, I would like to thank you for the compliment."

"Anytime, chere." He grinned. "But Rogue is unattainable. Guys like hard to get…but she takes de game to a whole new level. Once in a while she'll run around in her li'l cut off shorts and barely dere tops…in her eyes she's begging all of us t' look and daring us t' touch. Rogue is de definition of de forbidden fruit. I don't blame de femme; she's got to get her kicks somehow. Now, all she has t' do is press a little button and not only can _she_ touch anyone she wants…_anyone_ can now touch her. I was de only one crazy enough to pursue her. Now, she has more choice. I don't tink I like dat very much. You mus' tink I'm selfish."

__

He does seem sincere in his feelings for her. "What you're feeling is only natural, Remy. In the end, she will choose you. There is no way Rogue can doubt your feelings for her."

"Really? Den why does she want us t' be friends, especially now? Even you can't read her mind. I can't even use my empathy on her, most times she's an emotional wreck wit' all de voices runnin' around it her head."

"Just give her time Remy, she'll come around." He gave her a slight nod. _There is one more thing I just have to know. _"Okay…I gotta know something that's been bugging me for awhile."

"Anyt'in', Jeanie."

"What exactly happen between you and Rogue in the cave?"

"Come on, chere. You seem t' now be dabbling in a bit of gossip."

"Isn't this a turn of events. _You_ seem to be avoiding one of _my_ questions. Since when did you become so modest?" He leaned into the table as if he was going to tell her a deep dark secret. 

"Have you ever had a sexual fantasy 'bout me?" He worded slowly. 

Her body grew hot underneath his hypnotizing glare. She knew her face must have turned bright red so she put her head down on the table, her hair falling all around her.

"I'll repeat, you don't have t' answer me." _ I already know the answer is a definite 'yes'! _To his surprise her head shot up, meeting his smug face.

"Oh no, you don't. You might have gotten away with it once, but I'm not going to let you do it a second time."

"You're not gonna let me do what?"

"I'm not gonna let you get an answer from me without answering one of my questions. You know what I'm talking about." He did. She was talking about the question he asked her about loving Wolverine. By not answering, she basically admitted to loving him without Remy having to confess his love for Rogue. She let out a sigh. "Yes, I've had a sexual fantasy about you." He was waiting eagerly for her to continue.

"I need more den dat."

"What?!"

"Hey, if you wan' me t' tell you _everyting_ dat happened in the cave…"

"Okay, okay! It started with the entire team having a meeting in the War Room."

"We were in front of de team? Never knew you were such a freak!" He chuckled.

"You gonna let me finish?" She waited for him to nod. "I was giving a report on the new X-vehicle in front of the team…"

"And you farted." He laughed.

"You want me to kill you, don't you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Go on."

"After I finished my report on the car, I asked if there were any questions. You put your hand up and ask me if I was going to test ride the car tonight. Then I said something totally stupid…"

"What?"

"I said, 'The only thing I'm gonna test ride tonight, is you!' Then everyone else in the room disappeared…I push you onto the planning table…pull down your pants…get on top of you and…"

"Merci, chere. You don't have t' go on, I get the gist of it. I jus' can't believe all dis time you were fantasizing 'bout me…"

"Here we go!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"I mean, all dis time I t'ought you t'ought of me as a part of de team…"

"Uh-huh." She folded her arms across her chest.

"But you really t'ought I was not'ing more den a sex object…"

"Ya finished yet?"

"I feel violated and used…"

"How much longer is this gonna take?"

"Suddenly I feel naked..."

"Are you coming to a close now?"

"I'm warnin' you, if I feel my job is threatened by you in any way, I'll sue you for sexual harassment." He joked.

"And we've just reached the punch line…Fun is over, what happened in the cave. You and Rogue had your powers negated, then what? And don't leave out any detail."

"Detail? You looking for more research for your next day dream?"

"Spill it!"

"We've never been as close t' each other, den dat moment in the cave. Earlier dat night she said she loved me. Well, she didn't say it to me directly. At the time she was trapped in a machine dat made you confess your deepest t'oughts. It was den when Rogue said dat she loved me and she always will…ain't dat someting? So after I got her out of de machine, we were eventually caught and locked in a prison/cave. We were so sure we were going t' die…" His voice trailed into silence.

"So, what did you do?"

"What do you tink we did?"

"I always thought that you both made love."

"Why?"

"Her powers were gone, you were in love. You finally had the opportunity. Anyway, when Rogue came back…without you…she acted like a woman who just lost her lover. Nevermind the fact that she was the one who dumped you in the Antarctic…" Remy's mind wandered with what Jean just said.

__

Dere's no denying dat Rogue dumped me in de snow, but all of dem must have noticed dat I wasn't in the Black Bird when it took off. Now, it seems everyone is trying t' play innocent and put all de blame on Rogue. Rogue may be de only person dat had a good excuse, seeing as t'ough she absorbed my self-hate when she left me to die. Matter of fact, I heard dat Jean wasn't one of my supporters during dat time. Not dat I deserved t' be forgiven so easily…but if someone doesn't like me, it pisses me off to have dem smile in my face as if everyting is okay; like Jean's doing now, but I digress… 

"Yes our powers were gone and we felt deeply for each other, but we were in a cave! We were chained and locked, and we were not de only people dere. No matter what de circumstance, I would never allow my first time wit' Rogue be in a cold, damp cave…wit' spectators."

"So…nothing happened." She was frustrated. "I answered your stupid fantasy question to hear that nothing happened."

"No, someting definitely did happen. We touched for de first time. I finally had de chance to do de little things. Hold her hand, caress her face…dis may seem insignificant t' you, but t' me it was one of de best moments of my life. If someone gave me de choice right now between having mindless sex with pretty women or re-living dat night again wit' Rogue…I'd be wit' Rogue. I can honestly say, wit' her it's not about sex. For de first time in my life I know, it's not about sex." _I deserve an Oscar._

"Remy, that's so sweet." She could feel tears start to form in her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to hold them back. _Maybe I've gotten him all-wrong. _

In a second, she came back to reality. _Wait a second, I'm talking to Mr. Love machine here!_

"I believe you when you say it's not about sex with Rogue. But come on, Gambit. We are sexual beings by nature, and you…Lets just say you're sex all over. Every time you're in a room with a woman, your charm goes on overdrive." 

"What can I say, I'm a gentleman."

"You're a sex machine, is what you are. Am I suppose to believe that from the time you started to date Rogue until now, you've been celibate? Are you telling me you're a born again virgin?"

"What's your favorite sexual position?"

"How often do you masturbate?" _Two can play this game._

"Have you read any of de X-men mind without dem knowing?" 

"Do you still love Belladonna?"

"Is dere _more_ t' your relationship wit' de professor?" He asked knowing that it would tick her off. It worked.

"Doesn't some part of you hate Rogue for dumping you in the South Pole?!" Her voice grew louder.

"Doesn't some part of you hate Cyke for havin' a child and an ex-wife?!"

"Yes!" She yelled without thinking. There was a long silence as they stared at each other.

"Oui." He almost whispered. It took Jean a couple of seconds to realize that he had just answered _her_ question. "But I've talked t' Rogue about it. It makes tings a little easier, havin' everyting out into de open…Have you talked t' Cyke about it?"

"No, not really. Scott thought that I was dead, how could I have been mad at him for carrying on with his life?"

"Dat may be true but…When you came back alive, he jus' up and left his family…I know de story. It jus' seems to me dat it's only natural dat you may have some insecurities. I mean, he left his first marriage, I'm sure you feel dat de same ting could happen wit' you."

"Now who's playing shrink?" 

"You don't have t' agree wit' what I tink…I'm just tryin' to be a _friend_. You trust me, right?" She nodded her head.

"It's just kind of scary. I haven't thought about it in years, but I do feel a little insecure at times. He left the X-Men for his first wife, Madeleine. That's something I would have never asked him to do. Just now I told him I wanted to go on a little vacation, and he said no. Then there's the fact that he was dating Madeleine for a short time before he married her. When he did finally leave her for me he didn't jump at the chance of marriage again. It took him a long time before he proposed to me. Even so, I know he loves me." She looked up from the table to Remy. "You can feel him…he does love me, right?" He could feel the desperation in her plea.

"Of course chere, don't ever doubt dat."

"Nothing is guaranteed Remy, not even love. Sometimes I want to read Scott's mind and find out what kind of life he had with Madeleine. But I always chicken out at the last minute. I might not like what I see…I might be jealous." 

She could see Remy's concern for her in his eyes. It was enough for her to know that he truly seemed to care. At that moment, she felt comfortable telling him what he wanted to know earlier. 

"It's clear our game's over Remy. Yes, I still love Logan, though nothing will ever come of it. I'll always have a special place for him in my heart…Do you love Rogue?"

"Yeah, I do. Was dere ever any doubt?"

"No, I guess not. When was the last time you told her?"

"I don't know…" He thought for a couple of seconds. "It's been a while."

"I suggest you don't wait any longer to tell her how you truly feel."

"It's not de right time; I know dose t'ree words will scare her away."

"You don't know…"

"Jean, **I know**!" He said firmly. Again they sat in silence. 

Jean felt awkward; she had just shared a lot of her private thoughts with the person she knew the least on the team. Yet she did not regret it, after all he shared all his private thoughts with her. Jean reached toward the jug of orange juice that still rested in front of her. Right on cue, Remy's hand reached it first.

"Let me get dat for you."

"You know I'm very capable of pouring myself a glass of juice."

"No! Really?" He said sarcastically. "I don't tink so, chere. Earlier, you could barely hold your glass. You tink now I'm gonna trust you wit' an _entire_ jug."

"Oh please…" She rolled her eyes.

"Jus' sit back and relax." He grinned. "You can watch how my muscles flex as I pour." She let out a joyful laugh; it felt so good. The tension that was in the room moments ago, all but disappeared.

"What's going on down here?" A new voice asked. Jean looked behind her to see her husband at the door. Remy wasn't at all surprised, he had sensed the movement of someone entering the kitchen.

"We were playin' a game." Remy answered without missing a beat. Scott noticed the playing cards on the table. He turned to Jean.

"You have to watch Gambit closely when playing a game. If you don't, he _will _cheat."

"Don't worry homme, she was watchin' me close enough." He made notice to his shirtless body. "Besides, it's apparent I don't have anytin' up my sleeve, neh?"

"Okay, okay, boys, that's enough." Jean interrupted. She could hear the angry thoughts rolling through Scott's mind. "I'm glad you're finished your work, honey. Let's go home." 

Jean stood up; Scott pulled her into his arms, it was as if he was protecting his property. He kissed her softly on the mouth. Remy watched them because it was apparent that Scott was doing it for his benefit.

"You go on ahead, I'll meet you back at the house." He whispered. She hesitated for a second before she turned back to Remy.

"Goodnight, Remy." She gave him a faint smile.

"Night, chere." He winked. He could feel her previous attitude toward him change. Earlier she was filled with doubt and skepticism, now he felt total _trust _from her. 

__

Mission Accomplished. Remy thought with satisfaction.

She gave Scott a quick kiss on the cheek and headed toward the boathouse.

****

Proceed With Caution

(Scott/Remy)

Scott Summers sat across the kitchen table from Remy. He looked deep into his red on black eyes, wanting to rub the smug off Remy's face with his fist. 

Remy continued to shuffle the playing cards in his hands, knowing his 'I don't give a fuck' attitude would piss of his leader. His empathy told him loud and clear that Scott was upset with him. There was also a hint of resentment, and something else…was it jealously?

"What's your problem? Me and Jean were jus' talking, not'ing for you to get your panties in a bunch." He watched as Scott let out a snicker.

"You honestly think I feel threatened by you? Despite what your ego would have you believe, not every women wants to jump you!" 

Remy held in his chuckle as he had a flashback to what Jean said about her fantasy.

"Get de heck outta here?!" He said mockingly.

"Gambit, let's get serious for a second, can you do that for once in your life?" He watched as Remy shrugged his shoulders. "As leader of the X-Men, I'm responsible for the lives of every member on the team when we go out on missions. Now that the professor is away, I'm responsible for more then just the training and missions, I'm also responsible for the mental state of the team."

"Is dis speech leadin' anywhere?" He asked with a fake yawn.

"Let me get straight to the point. I know about the bracelet, don't fuck with Rogue."

"What?" Remy was caught by surprise.

"You heard me. Since Rogue first joined this team she's been a responsible, reliable person. Then you came a board, now I don't know what the hell happened to her."

"Where is dis coming from? You never had a problem when we dated before."

"Because you couldn't touch her. Silly me, I thought you would eventually get bored! Then you kissed her and she went berserk with you in her head. She and Bobby went on the road trip, and then you just had to go after her. You couldn't leave well enough alone. Bobby told me later on the reason why she didn't come back with him was because of you. We were dealing with Onslaught at the time, we really could have used her from the beginning…"

"Ahh! De truth finally comes out. It mus' kill you dat she now has some control. It means dat she doesn't need de professor anymore, or de X-men. You can't handle de possibility of losing all dat power. Dat's all you care about."

"You really don't know me if that's _all_ you think I care about."

"And you really don't know me if you tink you can keep me from Rogue." Scott noticed a flash in Remy's eyes. He got up from the table not breaking eye contact.

"Just treat her as if there never was a bracelet and everything will be fine." With that he turned around and walked out the door. 

__

Doesn't seem like I got through to him. Looks like I'm going to need Beast's help to prevent the progression of Rogue and Gambit's relationship. The thing is…I don't think Beast will be up to the challenge." Instantly a light bulb appeared over his head._ Unless…yeah that has to work!_ He thought with relief as he walked through the night towards the Boathouse.

Remy sat alone in the dark kitchen thinking about his present situation. One by one he started to lay each card on the table; setting up for another game of Solitaire.

******

****

Author's Note: You deserve a metal for getting through all of that!

The Jean/Remy scene was really fun for me to write! I had it in my head for days, before I finally got it all out in print. Remy is a very secretive person so it is a big step for him to speak about his inner thoughts…then again maybe he didn't find it so difficult. As Scott said to Jean… "[Gambit] will cheat."

Okay, we all know Scott was married before to a woman who was a clone of Jean and went crazy, or something. Everyone knows that Marvel messed up that plot, so I just took the aspect of his first marriage and son and brought it to this story. Yes his first wife is dead, as for the other details of their relationship, it's not relevant to this story.

The Scott/Remy scene originally did not exist. It was added after I stuck in the previous Henry/Scott scene to continue with Scott's reaction to the bracelet. This scene was suppose to end with Scott and Jean walking back to the boathouse. Scott was to ask, "So, who won the game?" Jean would have answered, "It was a tie." Pretty cheesy, huh? I think I like this version better. 

P.S. Jean doesn't know what she has gotten herself into with Remy…but I should 'shut up' now.

If you haven't reviewed yet, please do…And thanks in advance to all the other frequent reviewers. All the feedback makes me write faster.

****

Next Time: Rogue causes Jean to have major doubts about Remy then the full cast comes back to the War Room. One X-Men will prepare to leave and another X-Men will return, any guesses on who the new cast member will be…


	9. Say It Ain't So/School's Out

Chapter 9 ****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: Ch. 8 was one of my fav's, I'm glad a lot of you liked it. Plenty more stuff like that to come. Ch 1-8 was set up for the introduction of each character and the beginnings of this story. Chapter 9 will introduce a new character that will add to the drama that's about to unfold. Ch 1-8 were basically written in May, the chapters after 8 are coming straight from my memory (so I _might_ take a little longer then usual to update). This story has a beginning, middle and definite end. I fully intend on finishing it : 0 ) I would like to thank all the new readers who took the time to review as well as all the regulars. This is another long one folks, Enjoy.

Warning: The proceeding chapters may deviate slightly from X-men canon. It's hard to follow everything that happened in the comics exactly, so I'll use some things and change other things. Just go with the flow, it will make the story more interesting.

****

Chapter 9

Say It Ain't So

(Rogue/Jean)

Rogue made her way to the Living Room of the mansion, as the morning sun started to climb the sky. She had spent most of her night duty in relative peace, however the voices she pushed to the back of her mind, were beginning to push their way to the front again. All she could hear were their constant mumbling, which was beginning to irritate her. She was feeling stressed out and needed to do something, _anything_ to relieve the aggravation. 

_Nothin' like a li'l bit of TV to fry the brain._ She thought as she entered the Living Room.

When she arrived she the found the room was already occupied. Jean was curled up on the sofa reading a novel.

_Look at miss prissy, lyin' over there, reading her stupid book. Why can't we all have it so easy? _Rogue was angry, though she really had no reason to be; Jean getting special treatment was nothing new. But when you are dealing with dozens of voices in your head, anything will set you off.

"Good morning, Rogue." Jean said without looking up from her book.

"Mornin', Jean." Rogue said walking towards the sofa. She took the seat next to her. "Yah look well rested…" 

Jean looked towards her teammate. _Should I take that as a complicate?_

"Ah haven't seen you do any work since we got back from our last battle. It mus' be real nice to be screwin' the boss." She finished with a satisfied smile. 

"Yes, it is nice."_ I won't let her get to me. It's better I don't encourage her in continuing these verbal jabs._ "Looks like my calendar will be clear for the whole month." 

"Oh! You're no fun! Ah wanted to have an argument." She pouted. "Jean Grey Summers, always the peacemaker." Rogue pulled her hair behind her ears. It was then that Jean had her first look at the infamous Genosha bracelet. She placed her book down on the coffee table.

"That's beautiful jewelry." 

Rogue let her lips curl into a smile "Don't play coy with me Jean. Ah'm sure your husband told you about it."

"You're right he did tell me." She said as Rogue looked past her out the window.

"Let's see now. Hank, Remy, Scott, Logan, Bobby, Ororo, and finally Jean, so everyone in this house knows about mah bracelet."

"And I was the last to find out." Jean said with some disappointment.

"Don't take it to heart, Ah guess you were jus' out of the loop." She said with a shrug.

"I guess so." Jean began to transform into psychologist mode. "Have you turned it on yet?"

"Nope. Not yet."

"So, when will you turn it on?"

"With Cyke actin' like a military drill instructor, it will probably be a long while. Ah have to wait 'til things die down before Ah can use it." She said as Jean agreed with a firm nod. But what Jean really wanted to do was bring Remy's name into the conversation so she could analyze Rogue's reaction.

"I'm sure Remy is excited." _I was always one for the direct approach._

"Uh-huh." Rogue answered rather plainly; her face turned to the blank TV screen. 

__

'Uh-huh?' I was hoping for more of a reaction. Jean pressed forward. "Now you can touch him."

"Now Ah can touch _anyone_." Rogue corrected still facing the TV. Her response further confused Jean.

"But I'm sure Remy is the one person you truly want to touch." Rogue turned to her with a sparkle in her eye.

"What makes yah so sure, sugah?"_ Finally something interestin' to take my mind off all the mumbling in my head._

"I've seen the way you look at him." 

"You have?" she asked. Jean shook her head yes. "And how do Ah look at him?"

"You look at him like a woman in love."

"Ah do?" _Oh please!_ "How does a woman in love look?"

"Are you _trying_ to deny your feelings for him, Rogue?"

"Ah'm _trying_ to figure out when you became so interested in mah relationship with Remy. You've never cared before."

"That's not true, I've always cared." She stated. Rogue rolled her eyes. 

"Don't worry he's not around, yah don't have to lie. You've never given two shits about the thief."

"I don't know where you got that idea. Remy is a nice, sweet person…" Rogue looked at Jean in a flash.

"When did _you_ join the Gambit Fan Club? Ah always knew that Storm, Wolvie and Hank were members, when did they let you into the secret organization?"

Jean let out a sigh. This conversation was already getting out of hand. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Let me start over, Rogue. I am here to talk with you about the bracelet. Now that Xavier is away, I have been assigned to help you cope with the transition of having negated powers."

"Blah, blah, blah, whatever." She said with the wave of her hand. "So Ah won't have any powers for eight hours, Ah don't need a therapy session for that."

"What about your feelings for Remy."

"Remy? Where jus' friends."

"Rogue, you two share a passion that is hard to deny. Are you telling me that your ability to now touch won't affect your present relationship with him?"

"Yes, that's exactly what Ah'm telling yah. Remy is givin' me some breathing room until Ah adjust to everythin'."

"So you do intend to continue your relationship with him once the bracelet is activated."

"Would yah have a problem if Ah did?" Rogue asked knowing that Jean's answer would be a definite 'no'. _Jean's never fully gotten over Remy's involvement in the Mutant Massacre. She wouldn't want me to go anywhere near him._

"No, I would not." Jean answered to a surprised Rogue.

_What? Jean doesn't mind me dating Gambit? _"Something's not right here."

"Huh?"

"Since Ah sat down, you haven't been talkin' about me. You've been talkin' about me and Remy."

"So?" 

Rogue continued to stare at Jean in shock. Something was different about her…the way she acted…the words she used… 

"Have you spoken to Remy about mah bracelet?"

"Yes, last night. However, I do not see what that has to do with anything…"

A light bulb went on over Rogue's head. "What did he say to yah?" She asked suspiciously.

"What he said is confidential."

"Because of the patient/doctor relationship?"

"No, because of friendship. It was a private conversation."

"Wait, wait, wait a second!" Rogue held up her hands in a stop motion. "What did yah say? You and Remy are friends? Did Ah miss something?"

"What do you find so shocking?" She asked defensively.

"When yah say friends, you mean it in a X-Men sort of way…right?"

"I mean, he is someone who I find to be truthful and honest."

_Truthful and honest? _ Rogue wondered, suddenly everything became clear._ Trust and Honesty! _"Holy Shit!" She had an amazed look on her face. "That bastard actually got to yah didn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked even more defensive.

"He is truthful and honest?"_ Gambit actually got her to play that stupid game._ "Even Ah didn't fall for that one. Jean, what's the number one rule in the house concerning Remy?"

"Never play a game with him." 

"And yah jus' had to do it, didn't you?! You thought yah could handle him…_trust me,_ you didn't handle him. You played with him and got screwed."

"What are you saying?" She was confused.

"Ah'm sayin' that a friendship is all about trust and honesty. Sound familiar?"

_Yes._ Jean thought, but was too surprised to speak. _How does she know?_

"Did he talk you into a game based on questions? You asked first and then he asks, but yah have to answer first? Did he tell you to trust him? Did he tell you he is your friend?"

Jean did not have to say 'yes' out loud, the word was written all over his face.

"It's true what they say: The devil mixes the truth with his lies. Ah'll let you in on a li'l secret about the Cajun. He calls himself **Gambit** for a reason…" Rogue got up from the sofa, went towards the bookshelf and reached for the English Dictionary. She flipped through the book as Jean watched in what can only be described as astonishment. 

"Ah-ha!" She began to read from the book tracing her fingers along with each word. "A Gambit is an action or set of actions in a situation or game, which you do in order to try to gain an advantage, but which often involves takin' risk." She looked up from the book. "Right here in black ink is the definition of Remy himself. Ah don't know what you said to him last night, matter of fact, Ah don't have to know. Whatever he got from you he used it to his advantage. He played yah like a…like a…" _Damn!_ "Ah'll have to get back to you on that later…" She placed the dictionary back on the shelf and sat back down.

"I don't believe you."_ I can't believe you._

"Jean, he walks around with playin' cards! He has his mental shields on 24/7! You tell me what that all means?" Jean continued to listen as Rogue rambled on. "It's your ego, Jean. If Xavier couldn't get through to him, what made yah think that you could?" Jean lowered her eyes. "Don't look so sad. If you didn't tell him much, you don't have anything to worry about. So, what did yah tell him?"

She returned her gaze back to Rogue. The doomed look on Jean's face said it all.

"It's that bad, huh?" Rogue asked with a hint of sympathy.

"Let's just say for arguments sake, that it is that bad. What would he do?"

"Ah don't know." She shrugged. "Ah guess it'll depend on his mood. Blackmail, extortion…" She gave an evil smirk, "…an indecent proposal maybe?"

"What?!" She clutched her blouse as if someone was about to rip it off her body.

"Okay, maybe he won't go _that_ far, but he would do what any gambit would…take advantage of the situation."

"He was sincere when he spoke to me."

"He could feel what you were goin' through with his empathy, and then he most likely turned it off. Like what you do with your telepathy. It's easy for a person to be sincere when they're an empath. Remember that he can empathize with _anyone_ and understand exactly what he or she is goin' through. He can empathize with you just as well as Sinister, with ease. Ah'm sure that's how he could justify workin' for that evil bastard. Gambit's good at what he does."

"Don't you trust him?" She did not have to wait long for Rogue to answer.

"Yes…with all mah heart. Remy could…he could pull me in his arms and convince me that the sun is purple and Ah would believe him." She spoke with loving warmth in her voice. However, she soon snapped back to her previous tone. "But you don't have to tell someone everythin' to trust 'em. There are certain things Ah would never tell him. He would always ask, 'Rogue, what's your real name?' And Ah would say, 'Fuck you, Remy! It's none of your business.' " She smiled to Jean. "That's what you should have told him last night."

"Maybe he has changed." _God, please make it be so._

"In one night?" She vigorously shook her head 'no'. "That's not possible. You see, even though you haven't been payin' him any mind all this while doesn't mean he's been doing the same. He's been watching you since the minute he arrived, lookin' for your weakness and his opportunity to exploit it." She laughed. "I'm sure he was salivating at the chance to screw with your head. 

"Really it has nothin' to do with you as a person. But as a rule, Remy _hates _shrinks and he _really _hates telepaths. And you jus' happen to be both. 

"Make no mistake about it. Even though you asked your questions first, he had total control of the situation. Ah'm sure he got you to tell him things you've never told a soul. Whatever he told you about himself was probably stuff he didn't mind sayin' to anyone."

"You don't know that. He's told me things that came straight from his heart, that nobody knew."

"Really? Did you happen to ask him about his life on the streets? Or his life with Sinister or the Thieves Guild." Rogue could tell the answer was no. Jean thought about it.

_I wanted to ask him all of those questions. But somehow the chance never presented itself during our conversation._

"Of course not," Rogue continued. "Because _those_ are things he's never told a soul. He manipulated the entire situation from the beginnin'. He's an expert." Rogue paused setting up for another bombshell. 

"Do you know who Remy considers his true friend?"

"You?"

"Nope, Storm. And yah know why? Storm accepts him for what he is. Storm will give him his space and wait for him to approach her with his problems. She is extremely patient, she's the perfect friend for a snake like him. Someone who will respect his privacy. Do you know who _knows _Remy the most?"

"Storm?"

"Wrong, again. It's me. He's been in mah head. Ah know his inner self, not because he told me, but because Ah _stole _it from him. Remy would never willingly give away his private thoughts…especially to you. Don't take offence to it, it's jus' the truth. Not only does he now know you inner thoughts…he got you here persuading me to date him again." Jean's eyes widen in shock as Rogue continued. 

"Tell me Jean, was it part of mah therapy to have you push me into a relationship with him?"

__

Shit! I was supposed to tell Rogue to focus on herself before she even thought about getting involved with Remy. So why did I change my game plan… She signed when she realized the moment her plan went out the window. _It all changed when I bumped into Remy last night in the kitchen._ _ Could Rogue be telling me the truth? _

"No, Ah didn't think so. Ah think he jus' wanted to see if he could manipulate you…and it worked. Everythin' else was jus' the icing on the cake. If I were you, I would watch him very closely."

"But why would he use me? I was only trying to help him. I don't understand."

"Of course you don't understand. Face it Jean, you're li'l miss perfect. You come from a nice family, grew up in a great neighborhood, you were most likely a popular girl in school with good grades. You can walk out on the streets and know one will know you're a dirty mutant. You're not like most of us. Ah get suspicious looks from people when Ah walk around all covered up. Logan has metal that pops through his skin. Remy's red eyes will always give him away on sight, and Scott, well you know about that. 

"You've never experienced the need that most of us have to second guess everyone and everythin' because of our visible differences. And even before are mutation, me, Remy, Logan, even Scott were brought up in a life where we couldn't trust anyone. You've never experienced that kind of life, so you'll never truly understand. Using others is jus' second nature to people like us…we use 'em before they use us…that's our motto!"

"So what do you suggest I do now?"

"Let me tell you a story. *Remember awhile back when Ah was blinded in battle…"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Gambit was still pretty new to the team, but we had already started to date and flirt a bit. Anyway, after Ah became temporarily blind, Remy wanted to help me cope with mah disability. He said Ah had to learn to depend on the people who cared about me to help me through it. He wanted me to walk on the diving board that led to the pool, so that Ah could learn to be dependent. Ah thought it was a stupid idea."

"Did you do it?"

"Yup. He convinced me to do it by tellin' me rule number one: Trust the people you care for. Then he told me Ah had another two feet to walk."

"And?"

"And, Ah walked. The first step Ah took after he told me to go…there was no more room left to walk on the diving board. He was lying to me. Ah started to fall."

"Did you fly?"

"The diving board wasn't that high, Ah would not have had enough time to fly before hitting the water."

"So he let you fall into the pool?"

"Almost. At the last possible moment he caught me, which leads me to rule number two: he said, 'you're very vulnerable right now. Don't trust anyone.' Ain't that some shit?"

"What did you do after?"

"Ah cursed him out and flew away, yah know, the usual." She said with a shrug. "Ah am going to give you the same advice he gave me so long ago. Trust the people you care for. And…as far as Remy is concerned, you're vulnerable right now. Don't trust him!" She noticed that Jean seemed to be deep in thought. "Are yah listening to me?"

"I hear you."

"Good. Ah'm goin' to bed. See yah." 

Rogue walked out of the room more then satisfied with her accomplishment. She did not totally believe everything she had just said to Jean.

_Yes, there's a good chance that Remy was playin' with Jean. But Ah'm sure he jus' wanted to see how much he could get out of her about herself. He loves turnin' the tables on psychologists. He loves analyzing people who are tryin' to analyze him. Ah'm also sure he wanted to see if he could get her to speak in his favor when she would talk to me about the bracelet…his plan worked; That conniving bastard. _ She smiled at the thought. _Let's see how Remy acts now that Jean is suspicious of him. That'll teach him to screw with people…but Ah did drag Jean into it._

What can Ah say? My day is fucked, and Ah wanted to fuck up somebody else's day. Really Ah would have done something to anyone, unfortunately Jean just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Ah_ better get mahself to sleep before these voices get any louder._ Rogue flew the rest of the way to her room.

****

School's Out

(The Full Cast)

It was 4:45pm when The X-Men gathered in the War Room. They had each just received a call over the com-link from Scott to report in the meeting area to discuss some changes to their schedules. 

Scott watched as the X-Men assembled into the room, each taking their usual seat. Normally the team would enter the room filled with talk and laughter. Today they entered with solemn hellos and faint smiles. It was evident to Scott that having the team on Red Alert for all these weeks was starting to take a toll on everyone. 

__

I guess it was easier to get up early and train when they knew for sure that danger was at our doorsteps. Now that they know we really don't have to be working so hard, all their energy seems to have evaporated. Scott thought to himself.

Ororo tried her best not to make any sort of contact with Rogue, which was hard to do considering that their assigned seats were next to each other. The weather goddess was already in a bad mood because of other piled up emotions, the last thing she needed was Rogue egging her on to lose control for her own amusement. It was already hard enough for Ororo to keep her feelings sedated so that it did not unwillingly affect the weather. She waited somewhat patiently for Scott to speak.

Henry rested his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. He was really exhausted. Between work duties and his medical research, there was not much time left to relax. Then again, the X-Men never did have time to relax while on Red Alert.

Logan sat restlessly with a toothpick in his mouth. He was eating leftover chicken when he received the message to report to the War Room. He wasn't tired at all, but being taken away from his meal left him really pissed off.

__

Scott better finished this damn meetin' before my food gets cold. He thought with a sneer.

Bobby looked across the Planning Table to Rogue. He hadn't seen her since their meeting in the kitchen yesterday morning; they had both been so busy afterwards. At least he hoped that was the reason for not seeing her. All night he was thinking about how he flirted with her and hoped she wasn't now trying to avoid him for taking the flirtation too far.

__

I hope I didn't scare her off. He thought troubled. He waited nervously for her to make eye contact with him…_hoping_ she would make eye contact with him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she looked over in his direction. Her eyes were tired almost distant looking, but soon a small smile curled on her face.

__

Great! She's not mad at me. Bobby thought as he returned her smile. He felt a great burden being lifted off of his shoulders.

Right now Bobby's actions in the kitchen were the least of Rogue's concerns. When she woke up from her nap, the voices in her head were subtantianlly louder. Especially, the psyche who seemed able to retain his identity of self in her head days after he'd been absorbed. He had seen a lot of interesting things in the depth of her mind and he wanted to talk to her about it…though she had no interest in conversing with him. 

__

…**Rogue?** _Shut up! **Rogue?**_ _Shut up!_ **_Rogue?_** _Shut up!_ **_Rogue?_** _Shut up!_ **_Rogue?_** _Shut up! _** _Rogue?_** _Shut up! **Rogue? **Shut up! **Rogue? **Shut up! **Rogue?** Shut up! **Rogue…**_

Underneath her distant look there was a fierce battle going on in her mind. As of this moment, it was a battle she seemed to be losing.

Jean took her regular seat near the font of the table; her mind had been racing all day with what Rogue told her earlier about Remy. She let her eyes wander in the direction of the Cajun thief as he yawned and stretched his long arms.

__

Rogue says that Gambit is playing games with me…I hope to God it isn't true. I trusted him…

Her train of thought stopped abruptly as Remy made eye contact with her. He gave a slight raise of his eyebrows, which was meant to be a very lazy hello, then turned his attention to Rogue.

__

No, I don't believe her; I can't believe her. Gambit would not betray my trust…I hope. Jean thought anxiously. She started biting her nails, a habit that hadn't done since the 7th grade.

As Remy predicted, he had been too busy to do anything besides work, eat and _maybe _sleep. He hadn't seen Rogue since the day she said she still wanted to be friends in the laboratory. He only caught glimpses of her flying around the estate while on her night duty. When she was up in the air, she always had a smile on her face. But today, she looked to be in deep thought, almost depleted. 

__

Chere, chere, chere. Why you so sad? He smiled shrewdly. He thought about kicking her under the table to get her attention…

__

I better not. I'm too tired t' defend myself if she retaliates by kickin' me in my precious, precious family jewels. He laughed to himself, silently wishing he could hear her laugh with him.

***

The black Range Rover made its way through the twists and turns of the deserted Westchester roads. The motorist made it a point to drive over the intended speed limit, for there were no traffic or pedestrians to worry about hitting this far out in the country. As for the stray animals, the driver did not seem care; the car was strong enough to withstand the impact if necessary. 

The driver saw the final destination up ahead: The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The mission: Deliver a message to Scott "Cyclops" Summers, then hot tail it out of the mansion and start the first day of a well deserved vacation.

***

Scott approached the front of the room, getting the team's worn out attention with his hidden stare.

"I'll make this short and to the point. After a lot of thought, I've re-considered my earlier order to continue on a Red Alert schedule. As of this moment, the X-Men are now officially on break." He watched as his teammates stared at each other in silence, not knowing how to react to this new revelation. Bobby was the first to speak up.

"Hey, teasing us like this isn't funny, Cyke."

"I'm not teasing, I'm serious." Scott replied. They all continued to look at each other in disbelief.

"Sure you are, homme." Remy said sarcastically. "So what did you _really_ call us here for?" Scott let out a big sigh.

"I called everyone here because I'm letting the team have some time off." Irritation could be heard throughout his voice.

Logan listened to his leader twirling a toothpick in his mouth. "_You_, are giving _us_ time off?" He snickered. "I don't buy it." 

"Listen to me." Scott paused taking the time to look at everyone. "You are _all_ off Red Alert!"

In unison the team members turned to Ororo, their second in command, to get her confirmation on what Scott just said. However, since Ororo was not informed of this decision, all she could do was shrug her shoulders. They again turned to Scott with renewed skepticism.

Scott opened his mind link with Jean to vent his frustrations. 

__

When I act like a tough leader they get mad, when I try to ease up on them they are suspicious. I can't win with these people! 

Jean tried to calm him down.

__

They are just a little taken aback by your sudden decision, that's all. Let me try to help. She responded to him telepathically. 

Jean stood up and took the spot next to her husband. She faced the team with a huge smile.

"Congratulations, everyone! We're on summer break!" She yelled with excitement. Jean's confirmation was all the team needed to believe their leader, instantly they erupted in applause and laughter.

"I think I speak for de entire team when I say, t'anks Jeanie." Remy looked over at Jean and winked. He could feel that his words had an affect on Scott. Putting two-and-two together, Remy figured out that Scott was irritated that Jean was getting credit for a decision he had made. 

__

Let de games begin! Remy thought devilishly. He looked over to Rogue and gave her a mischievous grin; Rogue knew exactly what he wanted her to do. It was time to have a little fun. The game: Let's see if we can piss off Scott.

"Yeah, thanks, Jean." Rogue chimed in and gave the same mischievous grin to Bobby. He also knew what to do.

"We really appreciate this, Jean." Bobby added; he turned to Logan and with the same grin passed on the imaginary _'piss off Scott'_ baton.

"Yeah Red. We all knew you could do it!" finished Logan. He was the last person that would take part in this game, for they knew in advance that Henry would not want to participate and that Ororo couldn't play because she had to maintain her 'responsible' leader status in the group.

"This was all Scott's doing." Jean said trying to convince them in vain.

"You don't have to protect your husband, Jean. We know it had to be you who changed his mind." Bobby said as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Ahh, but the million-dollar question is: What did Jean have to _do_ to change his mind?" Rogue wondered out loud wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm sure all she did was suck-…" Remy was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Enough, Gambit." Scott warned with fury.

" -er him into it." Remy finished his sentence as the team burst into laughter. "What did ya think I was gonna say, Cyke?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing." The leader grumbled.

__

Come on sweetie. That was kind of funny. Jean shared with her husband through the mental link.

__

Really? Then maybe you can suck…er me tonight. He could hear her silent laughter ring through his head. But their private discussion was cut short when Logan's voice cut through the room. 

"Good, this break couldn't have come at a better time. I think I might go to Canada and get some things settled."

"Louisiana, here I come!" Remy shouted.

"Wait a minute!" Scott broke in. "Don't bother making any vacation plans."

"See, I knew it. There's always a catch." Bobby mumbled with disappointment.

"You are all required to stay at the mansion." Scott continued. "I don't want anyone taking off from here." Grumbling was heard throughout the room.

"That sucks!" Rogue said, it came out louder then she intended. The others, minus Ororo, chimed in with agreements.

"Don't worry." Came Jean's understanding voice. "You are allowed to leave the Institute, but we don't want anyone straying too far just incase there is an emergency. Therefore if you do leave, you must return within 12 hours and always have on your communicators." 

"Well, when yah put it _that _way…" Smiled Rogue.

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable." Bobby agreed.

Logan joined in. "I guess it's not too bad." 

"True. Why couldn't you explain it to us like that, Cyclops?" finished Remy.

Scott gritted his teeth in frustration.

__

Don't take it to heart, Scott. They are going out of their way to annoy you. Thought Jean to her husband.

__

Well, it's working. He responded. Scott focused back on the group.

"Then we are all at an understanding. Everyone one will remain at the mansion…everyone except Hank." Scott turned to Henry, who shot up out of his daydream and looked up at him in surprise.

***

After punching in the codes to the front gate, the vehicle glided into its regular parking spot. The X-Man got out of the car, ran up the front steps and into the main lobby. 

The lobby was empty. The X-Man walked through the kitchen, Living Room, Rec. Room, and the Family Room, but could find no one in sight. The mansion was unusually quiet, which was strange for this time of day.

__

I thought the X-Men were on a break? I'm surprised the team isn't running around the place like idiots. The X-Man wondered.

"Computer? Where are the other X-Men?"

"**Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Gambit, Jean Grey, Rogue, Wolverine are all located in the War Room**."

__

The War Room? Why are they in there? Nevermind the reason, I'm just here to deliver a message and then I'm gone..

***

Henry looked at his leader in astonishment, not knowing what to say about his decision to leave the base.

"Now, this is unexpected." Henry uttered._ I hope I do not have to go on a solo mission. I was really looking forward to some time off, even if I have to spend it in the mansion._

"Hey what's the deal? How come Beast can leave?" Asked Bobby.

"Hank will be attending the World Medical Conference in London. There will be a lot of information there that can aid him in his research."

"I cannot believe you heard about it!" Henry was flabbergasted. "I thank you Scott. I've been looking for the opportunity to attend one of these seminars for what seemed like a millennia. It was just that we were always too busy."

"Medical Conference?" Rogue mumbled twirling her hair. "Sounds kinda borin' to me, Hank."

"It's not just your typical run-a-the-mill Medical Conference, Rogue. This seminar will touch on all the latest research in mutant/human anatomy."

"Anatomy?" Rogue asked confused.

"Anatomy is the study of the structure of the bodies of people." Answered the doctor with professionalism.

"If that's the case…" Remy saw a comical opening and dived for it. "Hey Scott, I gonna be doing dat anatomy stuff with a couple of girls I met de other night. I should be gone a couple of days." He gave a sly smile as laughter rang out through the room.

"Funny, LeBeau, but Hank will me doing _actual_ research…"

"I can write up a report if ya want it that bad, homme. I might be able to get it video taped too." He gave a devilish grin.

"Gambit, be a pal and make a copy for me." Bobby added.

"Sure…for a price."

"How about five bucks?" 

"Make it ten."

"Yo, Wolverine. Can you spot me five bucks?" The room was filled with giggles.

Even though Bobby and Remy had certain issues against each other, they were able to push them a side for the common goal of driven Scott _loco_.

"That's cute guys, enough with the banter. Hank will be the **_only_** person allowed to leave, is that clear." He waited until everyone on the team nodded.

***

The X-Man took the hidden elevator to the secret base on the lower floor. No footsteps could be heard throughout the hollow halls as the X-Man walked silently through the long maze. Stopping in front of the War Room the X-Man prepared to punch in the final codes that would open up the sliding door.

***

Scott began his speech on the importance of teamwork.

"I'm trying to do an exercise to see if we can actually get along together when we are not training. So I expect everyone to be socializing, not running off in a corner by themselves. I also expect for the chores around the house to be done on schedule. There will be no excuse for not doing them because we won't be training as hard as usual. This means, I want the dishes washed, the furniture dusted. I want someone to take out the _trash _and _hoe_ the lawn…"

****

Access Granted Confirmed the voice of the computer. Everyone turned their attention towards the entrance as the door slid open. 

Betsy AKA Psylocke stood at the door with a deadly stare. Her long purple hair flowed down her back. She was dressed in a short white belly-top and tight leather pants. She eyed everyone in the room, almost daring someone to speak. One person decided to take her up on the offer.

"Well, well, well…speaking of _trash_ an' _hoes_…" It was just too much for Remy to stay quiet.

"Shut the fuck up, Gambit." Betsy retorted in record time in a strong British accent.

"Why don't you come here and make me." Remy said calmly, wanting to provoke the situation.

"I thought you'd never asked." Betsy was never one to back down from a physical challenge. Especially when she never liked the guy who initiated it.

__

Great! Finally some action around here! Rouge thought with renewed excitement.

"50 bucks on Pyslocke." Yelled Bobby. "Anyone willing to take that bet?"

"You don't have 50 bucks to lose." Laughed Rogue.

"I'm not gonna lose." He smiled.

"Oh please! Ah'll take that bet, Gambit will kick her ass!" 

"That's enough you two." Scott directed to Rogue and Gambit. "Psylocke, take your seat. Gambit, keep your mouth shut." He ordered. 

Betsy took the vacant seat next to Remy, which was where she normally sat. Remy looked at her long enough to see her give him a satisfied smile; it vexed him. Betsy and Remy were like oil and water, on a personal level they just couldn't mix. He swiveled his chair back to Scott.

"Psylocke, we haven't had any contact with the other X-Men in days. What has been going on?" asked Scott.

She took a deep breath and spoke to him with jaded eyes. "When we went to Australia we encountered more difficulty then we expected."

"Why didn't Xavier call us for back up."

"We were keeping a close eye on you 'down under' and saw how busy you were. But we handled everything on our own." She said with indifference.

"So, why are you back two weeks early?"

"We finished everything faster than we expected. Yesterday we were in Washington DC, at a meeting between some senators and Xavier. After the meetings were over we got a surprise visit from Lilandra. There was some emergency going on in Shi' Ar and she needed the professor's help. By then we were aware of the vacation time that was provided to the X-Men. Xavier and Bishop left with Lilandra. The other X-Men disbanded wanting to take full advantage of our time off."

"Where's Jubilee?" Asked Logan. Betsy turned to him with a disgusted look on her face.

"What?" There was slight confusion in her voice. "Oh…I don't know. She disbanded…like the others." Her words were choppy, almost forced.

"Where did she go?"

"I said…I do not know, Wolverine." From her body language one could tell that she was filled with tension. She was like a well-shaken pop can that everyone knew not to open…everyone, except Logan. 

"You let a 17 year old girl run off and not know where she's going?" 

She exploded. "I never knew I was her fucking guardian, Logan!" Her sudden out burst surprised everyone in the room. "I didn't sign up with the X-Men to be a baby sitter. You should keep track of your own kid!" Everyone looked around nervously.

It was one thing for Betsy to yell at the Cajun that was funny. But to talk back to The Wolverine, especially when it seemed like you lost his favorite sidekick? There 

was going to be bloodshed.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to ease the tension.

"Psylocke? Are you okay." Scott asked with worry.

"Uh-huh." She mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, Logan." To the relief of the team…except Rogue…Betsy came back to her senses. "I haven't had a descent night's sleep in days, I've been snapping at everyone." She stopped for awhile as if she was trying to remember something. "It turns out Jube has some friends in DC…She wanted to spend some time with them over the break. Xavier knows about them…and said it was all right for her to stay. She will be supervised by adults." 

Logan gave a slight nod with his head, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

"Do you know how long Xavier will be gone for?" Asked Scott.

"No, it could be awhile, though. However, he did say he would make contact with you when the time was right."

"Thanks for the report."

"No problem. The reason I came back is because the professor wanted me to deliver the message and I had some clothes to pick up in my room. Anyway, I will be leaving for England tonight. I want to spend sometime back home with my family."

"Alright…" Scott was saying when he saw Remy's hand shoot up. He was waiting patiently to be called upon.

"What is it now, Gambit."

"If Psylocke can go back home to London…why can't I go back t' Louisiana, or Wolverine t' Canada? 'Ro could go back home t' Africa and Rogue could go back t' Mississippi…"

"In actuality, I was born in New York, this is my home." Explained Ororo.

"And Ah don't wanna go back to Mississippi." Added Rogue.

"Ladies, please…I'm jus' tryin' to make a point. It's not fair for Psylocke t' leave if we can't."

"What are you talking about? I thought we were on vacation?"

"Gambit's right. Psylocke, you won't be able to leave the mansion. I've just informed everyone that we would all be staying here. I want us all to be together as a group."

Remy would have wanted Betsy to leave for England, but knew making her stay would get her angry. It was Remy's turn to give Betsy a satisfied smile.

"Alright, boss." _Damn, I should have called them from England and told them what happened to the professor._

"I've gone ahead on my own and planned a little 'play day' for us the day after tomorrow. Just incase you all need a push in the right direction of socialization."

"A 'play day'? What are we, in grade three?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

Rogue looked up from the table. "What are we gonna be doin'?" 

"We'll be playing a team sport." Answered Scott.

"What sport?" Asked Logan.

"I don't know…Baseball."

"That's stupid Cyke, we don't even have enough people to cover the playing field." Bobby complained.

"Fine. We'll play…Football."

"I really don't feel like being tackled by _you _guys." Betsy added to the conversation.

"Don't be a sissy…" Bobby wined.

"Then we'll play 'touch' football." Scott retorted.

" 'Touch' football? What are we in grade three?" Bobby asked again as chuckles rang out.

"Why don't we just play 'pick up' basketball?" Jean suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea." Said Bobby.

"Yeah, good one Jean." Added Rogue.

"I don't know where you come up with them, Jean." Replied Logan.

__

Don't worry about it, honey. They are **still** trying to annoy you. Jean thought mentally to her husband.

__

Well, they're **still **doing a good job. Scott replied to Jean.

"Then it's settled, we will be playing Basketball the day after tomorrow." Scott paused to let everything sink in. "Are there any questions?"

"I have a question." Bobby said with his hand up. "How long will we be playing for?"

"We'll be playing…"

"Actually Cyke, my question was directed toward Jean."

"Ahh, we'll play it by ear." She answered.

"Any other questions?" asked Scott again.

"Ah got one." Said Rogue with her raised hand. "Do we get to pick are own teams when we play b-ball?"

"I'm sure we will…"

"Ahh, mah question was also for Jean."

"Sure, we will be able to pick our own teams." Jean looked over to the last raised hand.

"I'll just assume Gambit's question is for you, Jean." Scott mumbled.

"Yes, Gambit?"

"I jus' wanna know if you'll be takin' de new X-car for a ride tonight?" He asked innocently. 

Jean froze when she realized he was saying a direct quote from one of her daydreams about him. Her face became flushed as she sat down rather slowly in embarrassment.

"What car are you talking about, Gambit?" Scott asked as everyone turned to Remy in confusion. Remy's question had nothing to do with the 'piss off Scott' game. They all looked at him with a "huh?" expression.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm jus' a li'l out of it." Remy replied as Scott looked over to Jean slumped in her chair.

"Jean, are you okay?"

"Ahh, yeah. I just felt really weird for a second. I only needed to sit down."

"Are you sure…"

"Yeah, I'll be alright."_ Rogue was right, he is playing games with me. That fucking bastard. If he thinks he can get away with making a fool out of me, he has another thing coming._

Remy looked towards Jean, to give her a playful smile. However, he soon realized that she was avoiding making eye contact with him. 

__

Looks like I crossed de line...again. Normally, he wouldn't have mind, then someone else caught his eye…Logan.

Logan looked at him with a serious glare. It was obvious to Remy that Logan knew something was up between him and Jean. Logan looked at Remy and raised his index and middle fingers at the same time. Remy knew exactly what it meant. This was the second time Logan witnessed Remy do something negative to Jean. Remy now knew that Logan was keeping score…and just like America's favorite past time, Logan had a simple rule: Three strikes and you're 'out'. 'Out' meaning, you will be beaten by Logan into a bloody pulp.

"Since all the questions seemed to have been answered. I will say the three words you've all been waiting to hear: You are dismissed."

As usual everyone got up and stretched. Although, Scott noticed already that things seem to be taking a new turn. Remy actually remained in the room; he was usually the first person to leave. Scott also noticed that people were breaking off into small groups and talking with each other. He watched the scene with amazement.

__

Maybe my plan for the group will turn out well after all. He turned to watch Henry as he was conversing with Ororo.

__

I better not get ahead of myself. There are still a few things I have to settle with Beast before he leaves. 

******

You have just graduated from Chapter 9!

****

*That actually took place in X-Men 17.

****

Author's Note: Jean/Rogue scene- Do you think Remy is sincere or not? Wait and see, it's all leading somewhere.

Full Cast- Betsy was introduced to further expand on the relationship of each X-men. _Trust me_, she will add sparks to the mansion. I got a few good stuff planned in the next couple of chapters.

****

Answers: Kathryne - Logan's point in chapter 4 was that when Rogue was dating Remy without the bracelet, she never explored any way to express their feelings for each other sexually. He also thought that even _with_ the bracelet, Rogue still wouldn't want a sexual relationship with Remy. Is Logan right in his assessment of Rogue? You'll have to wait and see. (And yes, with the bracelet her hymen is breakable)

Reviews would be nice, please and thank you. Expect the next chapter to be packed with lots of interaction!

****

Next Time: Scott asks Hank to do something that goes totally against his ethics. Bobby confronts Rogue about the "kitchen" incident. Ororo has a Beef to pick with Scott. Jean and Remy draw their battle lines (fight, fight!). Bobby tries to find out what's bugging Betsy. Remy tries to make a "date" with Ororo…and oh so much more, Jean/Scott, Remy/Logan, Rogue/Remy…


	10. Conversations and Confrontations

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at smokhea@aol ****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: It's been a long time and I wrote a lot. This chapter is packed with lots of interactions, so sit back and relax, it's another long one.

****

Warning: The proceeding chapters may deviate slightly from X-men canon. It's hard to follow everything that happened in the comics exactly, so I'll use some things and change other things. Just go with the flow, it will make the story more interesting.

****

Interactions

Chapter 10

Conversations and Confrontations

(The Full Cast)

Scott looked around at the people in the War Room, happy that The X-Men decided to stay around and chat, instead of their regular routine of running straight for the door. 

_So far so good._ He thought to himself with satisfaction as he stood at the front of the room. 

"Congratulations, honey. It looks like your plan is beginning to work." Jean said as she put her arm around Scott's waist.

"Yup, it looks like it is." He gave a smile than focused his attention on her. "Are you sure you're feeling better?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine. It was just a slight dizzy spell. I feel 100% again." She answered him with a forced smile as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. 

"I'm glad." He answered, which gave her a good opening to change the subject.

"You should be glad. I have a special evening plan for us tonight. You better conserve your energy Mr. Summers." 

"I can't wait. But…"

"No, buts…" She warned waving her index finger.

"Just a little 'but'." He pleaded. "I still have to write up a few reports…"

"Honey…" She wined.

"I'll be a little late coming home. Just make the plan around 10:00pm."

"Okay, that's late…but not _too _late. You better be ready tonight, we have a lot of catching up to do." He answered her with an unexpected kiss on the lips that was filled with weeks of pent-up passion. It left her breathless.

"I'll be ready. Try not to fall asleep before I get home this time." He winked. This was in reference to last night. By the time he reached the Boathouse after speaking with Remy, Jean was fast asleep. Scott looked past her as someone else caught his eye. "I have to go and have a little talk with Beast before he heads on to London."

"Of course." She managed to get out still disoriented by the kiss. Scott gave her hand a quick squeeze and made his way to the beaming doctor. 

Jean watched her lover from a distance. She couldn't wait to finally spend some time alone with him, though another man still took up the majority of the thoughts in her mind…Gambit.

*

Henry and Ororo stood in the middle of the room catching up on some last minute chatter.

"I envy you, Beast. You are the only one of us allowed to leave the mansion for a long period of time." Ororo smiled.

"It won't be all fun and games. I will have important research to compose." 

"While that is true, it still does not count. Research to you is like gardening to me or stealing to Remy or playing tricks to Bobby or fighting to Logan or…"

"…Giving orders to Scott or painting to Pitro…" He added.

"…All in all it is something that you love to do."

"You are correct." He finally let loose the joy he felt. "I am going to make the most of this time off."

"If anyone deserved some time off it is you. You have spent so much time huddled away in your lab. I've barely seen you away from the battlefield or training."

"That is true. Though I must admit my time laboring in the lab did pay off in the end. It was…worth it."

"Really? How so?"

"I'm speaking of course, about the device I made for Rogue."

"Oh…_that_." Her voice was indifferent. 

"Please, no standing ovation." He said sarcastically.

"I am sorry, Hank." She racked her brain trying to come up with a compliment for him. "I think you have raised the bar as far as your ability to create a mechanical invention."

"True. I'm sure I'm giving Forge a run for his money..." He said without thinking. He stopped short when he remembered the failed relationship between the two X-Men. He noticed that Ororo gave no outward sign of emotion, but he still tried to cover his tracks. "Not that Forge is losing his touch, I'm sure he's making great progress with the X-Force. Progress in his professional life of course, I'm not sure about his personal life. Not that you would be preoccupied with his personal life…or lack thereof…" He rambled on with speed.

"I am not uncomfortable speaking about him so you do not have to be."

"Right…it has been a long time." He decided to change the subject. "As I was saying, I am excited about the bracelet."

"I only hope the bracelet isn't more trouble then it is worth." She noticed a slight change in his face but kept on talking before he could interrupt. "I hope you have a great trip. It is too bad that we have never had the chance to spend time together even when the teams were re-merged."

"Yes, it is too bad. Then again, we will be on hiatus for quite awhile. I'm positive when I return we will have all the time in the world." 

She smiled. "I hope you have a wonderful time at the conference."

Scott stood behind Ororo as she was speaking with Henry. From what he could over hear they were having a light conversation. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Storm. Beast can I speak with you for a minute." He asked as Henry looked at him with bright eyes.

"Of course, fearless leader. It's the least I can do after what you have done for me." He turned back to Ororo. "Thank you for the well wishes, Storm." 

"Have a safe flight, my friend." She smiled. 

*

Henry then made his way with Scott to the furthest corner of the room. Scott thought about the best way to approach the question he wanted to ask the doctor. 

__

Should I go with the direct root or try and beat around the bush?

He finally opted to 'beat around the bush'. Yes it was more risky, but he did not have any other choice. However, Henry was the one who spoke first.

"Scott, I would like to thank you for giving me this wonderful opportunity to attend the conference. This conference will in no doubt have a monumental effect throughout the world. I'm glad that I will have the good fortune to be there in person to witness the historic event."

"I'm happy I could make your day." He gave a genuine smile and began to initiate his plan. "I also wanted you to know that I purchased two tickets to London."

"Do you plan on attending the conference with me?"

"Ahh, no. But what I did plan is for you to be accompanied by Miss Tish Tilby." Henry looked at Scott dumbfounded. 

Tish Tibly was his girlfriend, someone who he hasn't had the chance to date in quite a while due to the X-Men's hectic schedule.

"I can't believe you would do this!" He said with excitement, however it soon diminished. "I really would love to accept the offer, but it is such short notice. I doubt Tish would be able to attend."

"Actually, that is not the case. I spoke with her early this morning. She thought it would be difficult to get time off from her job, but she was able to get her vacation time early if she could cover some parts of the conference…I hope I didn't over step my bonds."

"No, of course not. It has been so long since we have spent any time together. I can't believe you thought of this. I greatly appreciate it."

"Anytime, friend." _It's time for the punch_. "But there is one more thing I have to ask you. Since you will be leaving the team for awhile, I think it's best for you to take the bracelet from Rogue…until you get back, of course."

"What?" He looked confused. "You know I can't do that."

"I think it's safest for everyone if you take it with you."

"As long as she reads the booklet, it is safe to operate, whether I'm here or not."

"I'm half way through the book, and it is pretty complicated."

"If there are any complications you can just contact me in London."

"I wouldn't want to disturb you while you're with Tish." _Time for the second punch_. "Did I also mention that after the three day conference is over, you don't have to return here immediately? You and Tish are welcome to stay away for as long as you want…with no penalty from me."

"I get what's going on. Do you intend for this trip to London to be a _cover _so I can take away the bracelet? Do you want me to stay longer in London as a _bribe_?" Scott knew in advance that it would be hard to get anything by Henry.

"It's not a cover or a bribe." _Actually, that's exactly what it is._ "You'll just have the bracelet until the professor comes back."

"According to Psylocke, he could be gone a long time."

"If it's to be, then it's to be."

He shook his head. "No, I don't think I can do it."

_Now I have to get a little dirty. Time for the Knock Out. _"You do know that the extra ticket to London is refundable, right?"

"Scott…" 

"Listen, I'm not trying to be a hard ass. I'm giving you the perfect excuse to get the device back from her. Just tell Rogue she will get it back soon enough, I'll handle the rest."

Henry thought about it for awhile. 

__

The bracelet is completely safe to activate…if the book is read. It is obvious that Scott has an ulterior motive for me to take the bracelet from Rogue that doesn't involve her safety. He practically told me the other day that he did not want her to have it. Maybe I should call his bluff and stay in NY.

However, I haven't spent anytime with my girlfriend in weeks, and going to London would be very romantic. But I can't put a hold on Rogue's chance at a normal life just to satisfy my hormonal urges. 

I guess Tish and I will have to hold off on a romantic vacation. She could spend time here at the mansion or we could go to the city…for only 12 hours. His thoughts began to wander.

__

Tish…she is so beautiful, intelligent and she's so cute when she…maybe Rogue wouldn't mind me taking the bracelet from her. After all, she wasn't happy when I gave it to her in the first place…and maybe it would be best for the Professor to help her through this situation, it couldn't hurt. Yes, it's a lame excuse, I know.

"Fine, I don't have to like it, but I'll do it." Henry was sad knowing that he could very well be hurting a friend by denying her the ability to touch for the first time in years so that he could touch. 

"Thanks, Hank. Have a great time with Tish."

*

Rogue remained at her seat deep in thought; she didn't even notice Remy glaring at her from across the table. She was too busy being distracted by the voices in her head…well, one voice in particular.

**_Rogue, Rogue, Rogue. I guess I've made it quite clear that I can fuck up your day without much effort. I have nothing to do all day but annoy you and if you want me to stop, you know you have to do._**

Rogue did not speak. She knew what he wanted her to do but it was impossible. There was no way in hell that she could take his psyche out of her mind. She did not want to answer him, but it was no use. He could hear her thoughts, and there was no way should could just stop thinking.

_Ah'm not negotiatin' with you. And if you don't shut up, Ah'll push you in the back of mah head again._

**Ahh, speaking of that…I saw some, interesting things back there. There's so much about you that I didn't know.**

The sound of his voice in her head chilled her. It made her mad that a total stranger had complete access to her memories.

He sensed the anger in her. **_I'm sure I know more about you then you know about yourself._**

_How is that possible?_

**You've pushed a lot of things back there to try and forget about them…**She heard him give an evil laugh. **_Maybe I should go back in your mind and bring them out here to…jog your memory._**

A sudden panic enveloped Rogue before she could stop it.

**_I guess you don't like that idea very much._**

Ah don't care what you do. She tried to lie. However, she knew it was useless, this guy was in her head and could feel what she felt. And in-turn, she could feel what he felt.

**_I'm just curious about something. Way in the back of your mind you have…doors that are clamped shut. It's odd, because the door you trapped me in was locked, but you did a pretty shitty job…it was easy to get out. But these doors that are way back there are different…whoever designed it must have been a professional. _**

Professor Xavier made those doors for me long ago, before Ah knew how to do it mahself.

****

Well, he did a good job, but the doors are really old.

Yeah, so? He did it a long time ago.

****

But they are really, really old. They seem to be…breaking.

_What?! _

**You heard me.**

Yeah, Ah heard you, but Ah don't believe you. Professor X made those doors, and if he made them they will stay close.

**Whatever you say, really I don't give a damn. But just think about this. If those memories are so bad that Xavier had to build Fort Knox to keep them away from you, I wonder what it would mean to you if they were to open…accidentally.**

You don't scare me. There is no way you could ever open it, Ah'm sure of it. She thought forcefully, but still there remained some doubts.

*

Remy slouched in his chair. It surprised even him that he wasn't halfway out the driveway now that the meeting was over and the team was off Red Alert. 

He looked over at Rogue who seemed to be deep in thought. This would have been the perfect time for them to actually 'date' each other. He would have wined and dined her now that they had all the time in the world on their hands…but not today, after all they were just _friends._ He silently cursed underneath his breath, between Rogue's 'unwanted' friendship and Jean's 'mock' friendship…that word was beginning to piss him off. But if that was what Rogue really wanted, he would abide by it…for now.

Just when he got the nerve to finally kick her under the table…Bobby came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Remy watched as she gave him a warm smile. Bobby quickly pulled her out the seat and across the room, making it a point to avoid Remy glaring at them. Remy didn't have enough time to get mad, by then Logan's cough from down the table caught his interest.

"Could it be? Does de great Wolverine have a cold?" Remy asked as he made his way to Logan. 

He looked up at the Cajun with a snarl. "It's just a chicken bone that got stuck in my throat."

"Ain't dat sometin'? You can be run over by a six-teen wheeler an' survive, but can easily be taken out by a chicken bone in your windpipe."

"Yeah…ain't that somethin'." Logan answered with annoyance. Remy sat on the table still keeping eye contact. "Is there somethin' on you're mind, Gumbo?" 

_Ahh, Gumbo. De name dat Wolverine gave me on account dat I am hot and spicy…or maybe it was 'cause it was my favorite Cajun dish to make…or maybe it was t' annoy me…or maybe, jus' maybe it was 'cause he actually t'ought of me as a…pal _

"You gonna be busy t'morrow?" Remy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends." He took out his toothpick "What are we doin'?" He asked as Remy grinned.

"We'll be addin' some speakers t' my new car." Logan looked at him with interest; he loved working with his hands.

"Sounds like a plan." He said as he got up from his chair. The chicken that he had still sitting in the kitchen suddenly entered his mind. Without another word to anyone else he became the first X-Man to leave the War Room.

_He was never really dat big on conversation._ Remy thought as he focused his attention back on Rogue and Bobby who were across the room.

*

Bobby pulled Rogue so he could talk to her without interference from anyone, namely Remy. The 'kitchen' incident still lay heavy on his mind. He looked into her eyes, which to him seemed kind of dazed.

Rogue was glad that Bobby pulled her out of the conversations of her mind. She silently hoped that the voice in her head would keep quiet now that she was talking with someone, however the voice had other ideas of his own.

"How's it going, Rogue?" He asked trying to break the…ice.

"It's goin' alright, Bobby." She said with a smile.

**_Why are you lying to him. Why don't you tell him that your powers are going crazy? Isn't this guy supposed to be your best friend or some shit? If you ask me I think he's a loser._**

Would you jus' let me have a decent conversation? She focused back on Bobby. This was not the first time she experienced speaking to someone while her head was in chaos. By now, she was used to it.

"I see that you got rid of your stutter…Ah, Ah, Ah…" He said in reference to her last sentence the other day.

"Shut up, Drake!" She playfully hit him on the arm. "What kind of stunt where you tryin' to pull yesterday, anyway?"

"Miss. Flirt here is actually mad when someone flirts back."

"Damn, straight. Ah'll admit it, Ah can only dish it out to others…"

"And you freak when you get it back." He finished her sentence.

**_Ain't you two all warm and cozy. I could puke…if I still had a mouth, or a stomach for that matter._**

Rogue just continued with her 'outside' conversation. "Well, Ah ain't trying tah have mah life become a soap opera again."

"If you can't handle my little innocent flirtations, how can you handle Gambit."

"He's not flirtin' with me." She said while shaking her head.

"Come on, Rogue. Now that you have the bracelet he will be all over you."

"Ah told you we are jus' friends, Bobby."

"Yeah you did, but I never took you seriously…" He stopped and looked deep into her eyes. "You're serious?"

"Yes, Ah am."

**_And here comes another lie. You know you still have the hots for that guy with the lame accent. I can feel it every time he comes near you._**

_Were jus' friends!_

**You insult both of us by lying to me, I'm in your head, remember?**

Bobby was still in disbelief. "You're telling me you two are just friends. Even though you have the bracelet?"

"Yup."

"I don't believe you. You're attracted to him like a moth to a flame."

"Maybe." She smiled. "But Ah've been burned by the fire one too many times.

_If only that were true_. "But like a moth you never seem to learn from your mistakes, and head right to the flame again."

**_Ahh, shut up already! Why can't this idiot speak like a normal person?_** The voice's out burst of anger had a strong affect on Rogue. She now felt frustrated as well.

"Enough with the metaphors!" She yelled. She stopped suddenly when she realized that she was projecting the voice's angry emotions and not her own. That was scary to her.

"Actually, it was a simile." Bobby retorted.

**_He's right, you know. A metaphor is when you describe something by referring to something else. _**

So what's a simile?

**When you describe something as being similar to something else.**

What?

**If someone is strong, you would say he is a lion. That's a metaphor. If you say that he is like a lion…that's a simile.**

"Whatever!" She yelled again. That was directed to the voice more then it was to Bobby. That scared Rogue again. She was usually better at separating her mind from reality. 

She again focused on her friend. "Ah'm just tryin' to be by mahself for awhile; Ah'm takin' it one step at a time. Gambit's been really great about it. He's not pushin' me at all."

"I here ya." _If Gambit's not pushing her into a relationship, I guess I shouldn't be either. Wolverine's right, the last thing she needs is two guys fighting over her. Time to change the subject. _

He looked past Rogue to Betsy standing alone by the View Screen. Her face looked indifferent, she showed no emotion. It was almost eerie. 

"So, do you know what's going on with Betsy?"

"Yeah, she's pissed off." Rogue looked over at her teammate.

**_That Asian chic is hot! When I get back into my body you better introduce us._**

"No Duh!" He looked over to the British Ninja again. "I wonder what happened to her?"

"Why don't you go over and ask her. Ah'll be here makin' preparations on your funeral."

"Hell no, I'm not going over there. _You _should go."

**_Why us?_**

"Why me?"

"Because she must be having girl problems, and you're a girl."

**_That sounded demeaning._**

"Ah'm a _girl_?"

"Sorry, _woman._ You can go over there and talk with her and show her some understanding. I'll make you any bet that it's her 'time' of the month."

**_Ha, this guy is pretty funny._**

"You're so immature. Jus' because a woman's having a bad day doesn't mean she's on her period. You should have learned that in health class."

"Yes it does. How come when we made that bet awhile back, I was able to tell every time you were on the 'rag' just by your attitude."

**_Ha-ha. I think I'm beginning to warm up to the guy._**

"The 'rag'? Very classy, Bobby."

"I try." He smiled.

"Anyway, you could tell because you cheated. Ah don't know how yah did it, but I know yah did."

_She is right, I did cheat. _"I bet you that I can go over there and get her to laugh within five minutes."

"Make it three minutes, and you got yourself a bet."

"Deal!" They sealed the bet with a handshake.

**_Shit! You guys bet on making people laugh and what time your period comes? Remind me to show you how to bet 'money' on the ponies, now that's fun._**

Bobby got up to leave, then turned back around to Rogue. "But if I don't make it back, avenge my death!"

"For sure!" She said as she started her watch. 

Henry tapped Rogue on the shoulder.

"Hi, Beast." 

**__**

Oh look! It's the big, blue, 'Happy Birthday' guy.

"Rogue, I would like to see you in my Lab in about a half an hour."

**__**

Shit! What did you do now?

"How long will Ah have to be there?" Rogue asked.

"Not too long." Henry called as he became the second X-Man to head through the exit.

She crossed her arms in disappointment. "Great! Jus' what Ah need, another doctor's appointment." Rogue looked over to Remy and watched as Jean pulled him to a corner to talk. A slow diabolical smile grew on her face.

__

Let the sideshow begin. She rubbed her hands together in a sinister fashion.

*

Bobby walked slowly over to where Betsy was standing. She kept her back turned away from him, though Bobby knew she could tell someone was behind her. After all, she was a trained Ninja.

Bobby and Betsy were never close to each other. They talked when they had to, but mostly kept their distance from one another. 

_I guess that's a good thing. _Bobby thought._ It means that I haven't had the chance to do anything to Psylocke to get on her bad side._

"Hey Betsy, what's going on?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing'."

Betsy looked up at him, wondering whether she should talk to him or just walk away. She opted to talk.

"If I knew I was returning home to The Brady Bunch, I would have just went straight from DC to London." She huffed with a thick high-class accent. 

"Ahh, come on! The Brady Bunch weren't that bad." She looked up at him with a 'gimme a break' face.

"I'm serious." He insisted. "I can be Greg, the handsome oldest brother, who all the girls loved."

For some unknown reason, she decided to give in to his discussion. "Fine. I guess I'll be Marsha. The pretty girl who the other sisters were jealous of…"

He shook his head. "Actually, I think of you more along the line of Alison."

"Alison?" disgust filled her voice. "You mean the housemaid?"

"Yeah." He smiled. _Time for the set-up._ "And you know what, I got a pile of underwear up stairs that needs watching."

"You are an imbecile! There is no way I would ever wash your dirty underwear."

"Why not?" _Now, it's time for the kill._ "_I _would _volunteer _to _hand _wash your panties." He finished as she burst out in laughter.

"You're ridiculous." She put her hand on his shoulder and brushed her purple hair with her other hand in a flirtations manner. Betsy oozed sex appeal all over; he swallowed hard as she continued on. "Thanks, Bobby. I really needed to laugh today."

"You want to talk…about what's bothering you?" His voice squeaked, as if he was still going through puberty, however, she didn't have enough time to enjoy his skirmishing fully.

_Now he's crossed the line. _"Just so that you can go back and tell Rogue? I don't think so." She squeezed his shoulder hard. "I'd rather scream out my private thoughts through a megaphone in Times Square, than to have _you_ as a confidant." She released her grip.

"Ouch! That hurt." He rubbed his shoulder. "In more ways then one."

"Good!" She gave him a slight push. "Now get away from me Ice…Before I have you melted."

"Hey, I get the hint. I can tell when I'm not wanted." Bobby watched as she spun around and left the War Room.

*

Ororo waited patiently for a few moments after she saw Henry leave the room. She turned her attention to the leader of the X-Men. She had wanted to speak with him for days, and today seemed like the perfect time. The goddess made her way to Scott with an unreadable face.

Scott was standing by a View Screen typing commands into the board. He seemed to be in deep concentration.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Ororo asked.

"Ahh, yes. You have to make it fast, I have things to do." His voice had a hint of irritation.

"Good, because this will not take long."

He looked away from the screen to her blue eyes. "You were unusually quite during our meeting."

"I'm surprised you notice."

He gave a slight smirk. "I'm guessing you have a hidden meaning in your response."

"Your guess would be correct. I want to know when Jean received a promotion in her rank?"

"Excuse me?"

"I do not appreciate you giving an order without consulting me first or conferring matters of the X-Men with your _wife_ before discussing them with me. I wasn't informed when you decided to let the team stay on Red Alert and I was not informed when you decided to take them off. I know Jean is your wife, however whatever concerns the teams should be brought to my attention at the commencement."

"Yes, you are right I did not inform you but…"

She interrupted him. "Today the team was looking at me to confirm your decision to take them off Red Alert and I was not able to because you kept me in the dark. That should never have happened."

"I came to my decision late at night, that is why I was unable to advise you of my plans."

"I know I haven't discussed my rank with you or the professor, he had to leave on such short notice. When there were two teams we were both co-leaders; Now that the teams are merged again it seems that I have been demoted to second in command without my knowledge."

"_Demoted_ is a pretty strong word. I thought it was pretty clear that you were not leader anymore."

"Yes, it was clear by your and the professor's actions, but not by explanation. Anyway, as second in command I still feel the need to be notified of _any_ changes concerning the team." 

"Like I said before, it was a last minute decision and you were too busy. Anyway, by then you were working on other things. As a matter of fact, you were technically off duty at the time." 

"Next time inform me with what you are going to do, even if you think I'm 'too busy' or 'off duty'. I'll make the time." She said firmly. _It seems the only way I can be taken seriously is if I show a strong forceful front. And the minute a woman does that, she is considered a bitch._

"Anything you want, Storm." He said in a tone that seemed condescending to her.

"Do not patronize me, Cyclops." She warned. They stared at each other in a heated silence.

*

Jean made her way with Remy to the back of the War Room. She looked him deep in the eyes, trying to see if she could read anything in them. She was looking for any hint of the selfish bastard Rogue had described to her earlier in the day. However what she saw was nothing but innocent eyes…if red eyes could be considered innocent. 

__

Either Remy is a saint or he is the devil in disguise. She thought disturbingly. The not knowing was unnerving to her.

"What's goin' on, chere?" He asked with a soft voice.

"I need to speak with you, Remy…"

"Before you go any further, Jeanie, I jus' wanted t' apologize for what happened earlier. I only meant for my comment about de car t' be an inside joke between us, I didn't tink you would react so…visibly."

His words enraged her; his apology seemed like a farce.

_Doesn't this seem like déjà vu. He made the exact same apology to me last night. And I did tell him that I embarrassed easily._

"Really? I think you knew exactly how I was going to react. I think you wanted to embarrass me in front of the team."

"If I wanted t' embarrass you, I would have put a whoopee cushion underneat' your seat." He started to laugh. "Chere, I gotta tell ya. I was laughing so hard in my sleep at dat 'fart' story. I mean, I could picture you in front of de class in your prissy outfit, fartin' up a storm!" He couldn't stop laughing, not that he wanted to.

"That's not funny."

"You didn't mind when I laughed last night." He said with continued laughter.

"Today is **not** last night!"

Remy could feel the rage in her.

__

What's she so mad about? "I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me."

"I realized that I was an idiot for trusting you last night."

_Ahh, so she's havin' some regrets huh? And I t'ought we were 'friends'. _"You have no reason t' worry…" He lowered his head inches from hers. "Everyone knows I can keep a secret." He grinned. 

For some reason she felt a slight fear creep through her body. But she still tried to look strong. "You better know how, or else…" She warned.

_Ain't dat cute. Li'l Jeanie's tryin' t' intimidate me. Two can play dis game. _"Or else what?" He asked still locking her in place with the gaze of his eyes.

"Or else…I won't be held responsible for what I let slip to Rogue."

_Mistake number three._

Heat started to flare throughout his body. If there're was anything that Remy didn't like, it was threats, especially when someone threatened his relationship with Rogue. Nevermind the fact that Jean was probably bluffing. He was going to teach her to never make threats her ass can't afford. 

"Is dat a threat?" He asked not blinking as he looked at her. "Let me get dis straight. If I tell Scott dat you fantasize about me, you still love Wolverine, he doesn't satisfy you in bed and you are insecure in your marriage, you will…what? Tell Rogue dat I love her?" He smiled. "Dat doesn't seem like much of a threat, Jean. It seems like you have more t' lose."

They eyed each other in a stand still.

*

Bobby made his way from the View Screen to Rogue. She looked up at him with intrigue.

"Ah'm surprise you're still alive. So what happened?" Rogue asked still keeping an eye on Remy and Jean.

"The usual. I tried to have a heart-to-heart with her and she bit my head off."

"That's Betsy for yah!" 

"Uh-huh. Oh yeah, I won the bet." He added as Rogue rolled her eyes. "Listen, I have some things to take care of in the city tonight. It might take a long time, do you want to come with me?"

"What exactly to you have to do?"

He smiled. "The Professor ordered some equipment long ago for our base of operations. I have to go and pick everything up. You know how we can't have delivery trucks up here."

"Yeah Ah know. But Ah don't wanna go to the city."

"It'll be fun! You have to come with me."

"No way. The second Ah get there you'll have me do all the heavy lifting."

"It's not like you can't handle it."

"Ah repeat, no way! Ah jus' wanna relax tonight and be lazy for once in a long time."

"Alright, fine! I'll just go by my lonesome…"

"Ahh, poor baby." She pinched his cheeks with her gloved hand. 

She suddenly lost interest in their conversation when she noticed that Remy and Jean looked like they were almost reaching their boiling point. 

"Ah've got to go. The li'l side project Ah was working on has jus' come to a head."

"What have you gotten yourself into this time." Bobby asked as he noticed the mischief in her green eyes.

"Ah'll tell yah later." She gave him a friendly slap on the back and headed towards the feuding couple. Bobby left the War Room to finish his last duty in New York City before he would finally be on vacation.

*

Remy stood close to Jean knowing that his presence both thrilled and disgusted her. _It's just part of my charm._ He thought with a smile. He was the first to finally break the silence.

"You're jus' mad 'cause Aces are high, de highest card in your hand is a two and I have all de good cards up my sleeve…" _I love applying de strategies of a card game t' life._

"I'm warning you Remy…"

"Oh, and jus' for future's sake _when_ you have another daydream about me…" He boldly brushed his hand on her face holding on to her chin. "I'm always de one on top." He grinned feeling her embarrassment and slight attraction. "Maybe if you point Cyke my way I'll give him a few pointers on how t' get you off, _before_ he loses control."

He was getting to her, but she wouldn't allow him to continue. "You're forgetting one thing, Cajun. It looks like you didn't see all the cards in my hand." She said expanding on his earlier metaphor. "I'm Rogue's psychologist now. I can make or break your relationship with her." It was now Jean's turn to give a satisfied smile.

Game Over. 

Remy was shocked, but he didn't let his confidant façade slip. He only considered the power of therapy Jean had over Rogue to work in _his _favor, not against it. Remy was pissed off. He didn't know how this little game with Jean got out of his control. Last night he had Jean in the palm of his hand, now she seemed to have jumped out of it when he wasn't looking.

_Time t' pull de Ace from my sleeve. _"Don't be surprised if you never get de chance t' council Rogue. I can make her cancel her 'sessions' wit' you wit'out her even askin' me why." 

"How?" She asked not really believing him. He could feel her doubt.

"She trusts me Jean, somet'in' it seems like you never could do. I guess dat's why we can never truly be friends."

She almost gave into his plea, ready to scold herself for letting this situation get out of control. But the words of Rogue from earlier that morning flashed through her mind… 

_'He will do what any gambit would…take advantage of the situation.'_

Anger started to build up in her again. "I'm not buying your sympathy crap, not anymore. If you think…" They didn't notice the curious girl creeping up on them.

"What are y'all up to?" Rogue's voiced chimed in. They both jerked their head to her direction.

"Not'in' Rogue. Jean was jus' about t' finish tell me somet'in'." He turned back to the telepath. "Go ahead Jean, continue."

Jean looked at Rogue and knew she couldn't continue the conversation. She gave Rogue a slight nod and walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Rogue asked innocently.

He looked at her playfully. "What have I told you 'bout bein' so nosy?"

"Ah've never seen Jean that mad at yah before." She continued speaking, ignoring his question.

"Rogue, mind your business."

Logan made his way back to the War Room having just finished his meal. Now that they had some time on their hands he could do a lot more stuff. He looked around the room, finding the women he came to see standing at the back.

"Rogue." He called to her. "Later on I will call on you for our…meeting." Tonight he would start working on his plan of getting to the core of Rogue's problems. And if her problem was what he thought it was, it would be a very long night.

"Sure thing, Wolvie." She called back as he left the room again. Rogue knew that 'meeting' was a code for their karate lessons. She turned back to Remy.

"Meeting?" He asked with a confused grin. "What's dat all about?"

"Remy, mind your business." She said mockingly.

He chuckled. "I should have seen dat one comin'." Remy looked past Rogue and saw Ororo making her way out the room.

"Excuse moi, chere." He said barely looking at Rogue. "I have t' do somet'in'." He left her before she had a chance to respond. Rogue followed him with her eyes as he chased behind Ororo.

*

Ororo was about to walk out the door of the War Room when something or…someone prevented her from leaving. 

_Remy_. She thought as he stood in front of her.

"Hey, hey, wait." He stood at the door blocking her from leaving with one hand. 

"Will you remove your hand?" She asked calmly.

"You've got t' pay de toll first." 

She looked at her friend who seemed to be in a very playful mood. She decided to give into his upbeat attitude, considering she was still a little upset over her conversation with Scott. "Okay, how much is the toll?" She smiled.

"$50.00."

Her mouth dropped open. "Remy, that's ridiculous."

He gave a blasé shrug. "Hey, if you got a problem complain t' de government." 

He then let his eyes roll slowly up her body. "But you are kinda cute. I'll give you a special discount."

__

Let's see where he is going with this. "Fine, what is the discount." 

"A nice wet kiss." She started towards the door, but he still blocked her with his hand. "Okay, okay, no kissin'." She stopped and looked at him again. "You can get out if you know de password."

__

I know I will kick myself for this but…"What is the password?"

" 'Remy is de best lover in de world', or 'Remy is de reason why a breathe'…really de password is any kind of compliment t' me."

"I don't have time to boost your ego, Gambit." 

"Okay, okay, okay. No more games." He said but knew that it wasn't the case. "I'm t'inkin' dat we might be able t' hang out t'night."

"I will be busy tonight."

He nodded his head. "I t'ought you might say dat."

"Well, then why did you ask?"

He shrugged. "Jus' tryin' t' make conversation." 

"You mean, just trying to play another game." She corrected as he smiled to avoid her comment.

"So, what will you be doin' t'night?"

"I will be going out. That is all I wish to say at this moment."

"You're goin' out…wit'out me?!" He gave a look of mock surprise.

"Remy, are you jealous?"

"Maybe, a li'l." He winked, which made her laugh. "It's our time off, I want us to spend some time toget'er. It's been so long since we had a conversation dat lasted more dan 10 minutes."

"That is true. If you really want to spend time with me you can help me do the dishes."

"De dishes?" He looked disappointed. "Dat doesn't sound like my idea of fun. Anyway, look at dese hands, dey are too delicate t' watch pots." He pulled off his gloves and held his hands out to her. Ororo took them into her own hands examining their exquisite appearance. 

__

This is coming from a guy that would tune his car and check the oil with his bare hands. Yes he is rather confident, but he doesn't cross the line of being vain. He is handsome, but it is God given beauty. I'll admit that if he spent hours in the washroom just to get ready, it would be too much. If he spent his days grooming his body hair or plucking his eyebrows I would not be able to take it. A narcissistic person is really hard to deal with. But that is not Remy. He is a guys-guy not afraid to get a scrape or two. He is one who loved having a particular scar on his left cheek and pouted for a week when it finally healed. 

"You can always wear gloves." She said getting back into the conversation.

"You know I hate doin' dishes. But if you really wan' me t' help, jus' say de word and I will be at your service." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them.

Rogue remained in the corner watching Remy and Ororo from afar. She watched as they laughed, talked and _touched_.

**_That girl over there is a knock out! It should be illegal to look that good. Hey, isn't that your boyfriend flirting with her._**

For the umpteenth time! He is jus' mah friend.

**Really? Then why are you so jealous.**

Ah'm not jealous. She lied, then finally realized it was pointless to lie to him. _Okay, maybe Ah am jealous. Jealous meanin' that Ah wish Ah could have what she has…_

**The Cajun?**

No, the ability to touch.

**Then why don't you press that button on the bracelet. **

Fuck the bracelet! Ah wanna do it on mah own.

**Hmmm, you seem to be telling the truth for once. **He had a deeper meaning behind what he said, but decided not to expand on it…at least for now. He focused back on the weather goddess. 

**__**

What's her name again…Storm? Her name should be Hot Damn! Don't take offence, you're cute too. I love watching you get out of the shower and look in the mirror. Your tits are just the right size and your pus…

Can you just get on with it? She thought to herself: _So that's why Ah've been starin' at my breasts longer than usual. Mental note to self: Close mah eyes every time Ah walk by a mirror naked._

**The difference between you two is that she can be touched.**

No shit Sherlocke.

**It seems like that guy…Remy right?..Yeah, it seems like Remy has taken a liken to her. You better stop acting like you're too good for him or he just might leave your ass.**

You know what? Ah'm gettin' sick and tired of you actin' like you know everything.

**Look at them over there flirting up a…Storm. If you don't interfere right now she'll be pregnant with his kid the next time you blink.**

Ah swear, Ah'm gonna knock the shit outta you.

**Yeah? How are gonna do that?**

Ah will… She stopped as she heard Ororo's laughter. For reasons she couldn't explain, anger started to build up in her. Without giving it another thought she headed towards the 'loving' couple. Rogue walked in between them so that Remy had to let go of Ororo's hands.

"Excuse me." Rogue said with a sly smile directed at Ororo who rolled her eyes in annoyance. She walked out the room and headed down the hallway.

"Hey chere, where you goin'?" Remy turned away from Ororo to get a better look at Rogue.

"Ah'm gonna go do a swan dive off the roof!" Rogue yelled matter-of-factly.

"What did you say…" But it was too late, she was already gone. _Dat girl is crazy!_

He turned back around and realized that his former captive had made her way down the other hallway. 

"Hey, 'Ro, I'm not finish wit' you yet." He caught up to her, spun her around and held her arms.

"I'm sorry, next time I guess I should wait for you to _dismiss_ me."

"Come on, chere. I didn't mean it like dat." He smiled. "But really, where are you goin' t'night?" He waited but she gave no response. "You know I could jus' follow you and you would never know."

"Yes, I am aware of that. I am also aware that you would never do such a thing because you respect my privacy…as I respect yours."

"Oh, why did you have t' go and say dat." _I hate when she does dis t' me. Now I can't spy on her. _He looked at her with intrigue. "Are you bein' so secretive because you're meetin' a man, perhaps."

She shook her head. "I already know this game, Gambit. The minute I start answering one of your questions, you will never stop until you get the answer you want."

__

She knew all my secrets. "Fine, fine, I give up." He threw his hands in the air signaling defeat. 

"You have to remember, Remy. I am not 12 years old anymore." He pulled her into a hug.

"Ahh, yes, you are growin' up. I never t'ought I'd live t' see de day my li'l Stormy would leave de nest and head out on her own. I remember not too long ago when I would t'row you up in de air and…"

She loved those times but wouldn't allow him to play with her emotions to get further information out of her. "How much longer will your reminiscing take?"

"Alright." He pulled out of the hug, but still kept his arms around her. "Jus' promise me one ting."

"Yes?"

"If in case you are meetin' a guy…jus' talk t' me about him first. Before it gets serious. Will you promise me dat?"

"I never said I was meeting a man…" She tried to correct him.

"I know, I know, jus' humor me. Do you promise?"

"If in case I am meeting a man…and I'm not saying that I am…I do promise to tell you first if it gets serious."

"Thanks, Stormy." _Well, she didn't know **all** my secrets_. She was about to leave but he pulled her back.

"Stormy, don't forget de kiss." He said as he pouted his lips and closed his eyes. To his surprise he felt her fingers dig into his cheeks as she squeezed them around his face.

"Owww!" He winced.

"I will be graduating to lightning bolts next, if you do not stop calling me that." She warned.

"Aw louve oow tuu." He managed to get out between his squashed cheeks. Translated what he said was: I love you too. He was barely audible, but Ororo understood him completely. 

His heart stopped beating as he waited for her response. If she didn't answer him soon, he would surly die.

His words warmed her heart. "I love you more." She said as his heart began to beat again. "We will talk tomorrow." She smiled. Still holding his pouted 'fish' lips she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. She let go of him, and watched as the redness started to disappear from his face.

"T'ank de Lord, I'm healed!" He called after her as she walked towards the elevator, headed to the upper floor of the mansion. Ororo concealed her laughter until the elevator door closed.

******

You are finished!.. So far!

****

Author's Note: So Rogue has dozens of voices in her head, and one voice that is loudest because of some unknown problem with her mutation. I just wanted to show how difficult and confusing it must be to have a conversation with someone 'outside' while her head is going crazy. I also wanted to show how her emotions could be in chaos, like when she yelled at Bobby because _the voice _was frustrated and not her. And what's going on with all the doors that are breaking in her mind? Or is the voice lying to her.

I'm sure you didn't see the confrontation between Ororo and Scott coming. I remember an old comic where issues of who was leader of the team came into play; I wanted to expand on it here.

Please no complaints about the Remy/Ororo scene. I don't want to hint at what _may_ or _may not_ come in the future, but at this moment I thought it was a cute little scene between two friends. Just be happy for the 'Ro/Remy shippers. Okay, okay, you can complain if you want. : 0)

So what did you think about the Jean/Remy scene? Just in case you haven't figured it out, my version of Remy for this story is going to be a tad darker than other fics…just a little tiny bit, don't worry. But to me Remy will always be a little shady; he's a thief after all. I like the fact that he's not a goody-goody and I'm going to expand on that.

****

Because the X-Men will not be fighting enemies in this story, the conflict has to come from within their own circle. You've read a lot of the problems that have surfaced so far, but there are still a few more that remain to be seen.

****

Answers: So there isn't any confusion. When I write (character/character) I'm just saying that those two people are primarily in the same scene, not that they are necessarily going to 'get it on'. 

Rainmaker- yes Remy might seem like a 'bad guy' because that's how I am writing him. But I'm not trying to make him evil or anything, just really interesting. I know Storm is a goddess, but it would be really boring if I made her 'perfect'. I think I'm writing her with dignity, but I want her to loosen up a bit. Part of the reason she isn't so 'calm' will be explained next chapter. : 0)

I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying my 'puns' and 'one liners'.

More Storm? Okay!

Please review and tell me what you liked about the chapter, or what you didn't like. Thanks again to the new reviewers, and everyone else who continues to check in.

****

Next Time: Jean talks to her best friend Ororo about the problems she has been having with three men in her life. There will be a brief appearance by Remy (courtesy of a flashback) and Rogue, though they are not together in the scene…


	11. Gossip Galore

Interactions ****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: Bonus, two chapters at once this week! I'm trying to speed things up, so I wrote a lot more. Did I mention this was going to be a long story? Well it is :0)

****

Interactions

Chapter 11

Gossip Galore

(Ororo/Jean)

Ororo gazed across the kitchen counter-top, which was filled with piles of dirty dishes, going over her game plan. She wore a little apron that barely covered her cute white dress that reached just above her knees. It felt so good to finally be rid of her X-Men uniform.

She silently went over her mental checklist. The sink was already filled with soapy water on one side for washing [check], and fresh water on the other side for rinsing [check]. The drain board was in place and ready to be filled with glasses, plates and pots [check]. She put on her dishwashing gloves and started to dip the glasses into the soapy water.

Ororo loved doing the dishes; she found it to be extremely relaxing. However, she never let anyone on the team know that this was her favorite chore, for they might take advantage of her if they knew. She smiled to herself as she started to soap up the glasses in the sink. Only one X-man was aware of her love for dishes…Remy, and he took full advantage of that knowledge. 

She smiled as she thought about how much he hated dish duty. Remy would always drag her to talk to him while he had to do that particular chore because, as he would say, _'I love your company, 'Ro.'_

The task would always start with him holding the sponge and talking about _any _and _everything_ to help pass the time. She would always tell him to scrub as much as he spoke. 

__

"But dat's not possible, chere." He would always say. 

Then he would begin to wash the pots and the glasses samiltiously, which he knew would drive her insane. 

__

"Please, Remy! You wash the glasses first. The pots should be the very last thing to wash." She would always explain to deaf ears. 

He would then laugh and say, _"You know de sayin', 'Ro. If you wan' someting done right…"_ But he would never finish the popular phrase. _"You need t' loosen up a bit, chere. T'row all de rules and regulations out de window an' have some fun." _

She would then offer to help him do the dishes, since an hour would have past and he would never even be halfway done. 

By the end, she would be doing the last of the dishes and he would be sitting at the kitchen table eating a ham sandwich. 

__

"Here, jus' take one bite." He would always say pushing the food in her face. 

__

"You know I do not eat *meat." She would answer. 

__

"You should take a chance once an' awhile." He'd say with a grin._ You don't know what you're missin'." _Ororo laughed at the memory.

"What so funny?" Jean asked as she stepped into the kitchen. She was dressed down in a pair of blue jeans and one of Scott's oversize shirts.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." Ororo answered her teammate. Jean went towards the lower cupboard and took out some dishwashing gloves. She looked up and smiled.

"You wash, I'll rinse." She ordered as Ororo gave a firm nod not minding the company of her long time friend. Jean began to rinse the few dishes that were already placed in her side of the sink. "What were you thinking about?" She asked picking up on what Ororo said earlier.

She shrugged in a style that Jean noticed to be eerily similar to Remy. "Just something that Remy said to me."

"Really?" _He could always put her in a good mood._ Jean thought back to her late night meeting with the thief and how he glossed over his relationship with Ororo. "You two are pretty close to each other."

She stopped momentarily with a raised eyebrow. "Is that a statement or a question?"

"It's a statement." Jean said with amused confidence.

"Then I would have to agree with you."

She sighed as she splashed her hands in the sink of rinsed dishes. "I find that amazing sometimes." 

"What do you find so amazing?"

"I find it amazing that you could be so close to someone who is…so different from you." _That's a nice way of saying: You could be so close to someone who is a fucking bastard._ Jean thought angrily to herself.

She shrugged again in a Remy-like fashion. "I do not think we are so different from each other."

She tilted her head with a confused expression. "Ororo, _you_ are a beautiful goddess and _he_ is a scoundrel thief."

"I use to be a thief as well." She answered nonchalantly.

"True, but not like him. Anyway, he _is_ a thief and you _used _to be a thief. How can you trust someone like that?"

"Really, it is not that hard. In his heart, Remy is truly a good person."

She snorted. "Even though he is a thief?"

"Yes, even though." Ororo smiled.

"Ha, a 'good thief', isn't that an oxymoron? So I guess you're saying he's a modern day Robin Hood."

She vigorously shook her head. "No, I am defiantly not saying that. Remy is no Robin Hood. You see, Robin Hood stole from the evil rich people and gave it all to those who were dirt poor. Robin Hood also lived a life of poverty in the forests with his Merry Men." She stopped and raised both her eyebrows at Jean. "As you can tell, Remy has not taken an oath of poverty. He steals from whoever he sees fit and keeps the majority of what he gets. No, Remy is no Robin Hood."

"So again I ask, how do you trust a person like that."

"It is very easy." She stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Remember when Remy was left in Antarctica? He was gone for such a long time, we thought him to be dead. When Kitty and I went to Seoul on a mission we bumped into him…more or less." She laughed. "When I asked him what he had been up to all this time he replied, 'Jus' back to business as usual…I'm a t'ief when all else fails, an' all else has failed." She winked at Jean who couldn't help but laugh at Ororo's impression of Remy's accent. "It turned out that we were after the same jewel that was located in South Korea. Of course dealing with Remy I had to make our mission interesting. I told him that we should form a partnership, whoever touched the gem first could have it. So we went together in search of the treasure. Amazingly enough, Kitty reached it first."

Jean was intrigued. "So what happened?" 

"Kitty had the gem, and I don't even know how he did it, but Remy _somehow _talked her into giving it to him."

"_Somehow_ I'm not surprised." She rolled her eyes.

"She was so sure that Remy would not come back with the jewel. I told her that he would never trick us and despite his dark past I've always known him to be honorable. I reassured her that double crossing us is not within him. And surely enough, Remy came back with the jewel. I found out later that he overheard my conversation with Kitty."

"Overheard or eavesdropped?" Jean snickered.

"Really it doesn't matter. There is one simple rule when dealing with Remy: If you expect the worst of him that is what he will give you." She stopped and looked Jean deep in the eyes. "But if you expect the best of him…he will always live up to your expectations."

A sudden realization past through Jean. _No wonder Remy exploded at me in the War Room. I expected the worst of him and that is what he gave me…shit! _

"So the saying is true: Opposites attract."

"Yes, it is true in my case. We are good for each other." 

Jean's ear perked up with the words of her friend. _Good for each other, eh?_ Suddenly she had the urge to give Ororo's mind a quick scan in order to get the truth. _But I can't do that to my friend._ She reluctantly resisted the urge. 

Ororo continued. "I'd like to think that with my influence Remy has been able to become more composed and sedated."

Jean laughed. "If this is the 'composed and sedated' Remy, I'd hate to have known him before he met you."

She smiled. "I am not saying I've had a huge impact on his life, but it is there. If it wasn't there, he would have left the team long ago. He has learned to take responsibility for his actions. Though in turn, I am sure his compulsive and gambling side has rubbed off on me."

Her eyes sparkled. "You hide it well Miss Munroe."

"That I do." She replied with a hidden meaning. "Why are you suddenly so interested in Remy?"

"I'm just a little curious. Why do you seem so shocked?"

"You have never seemed to be so concerned with him before."

"You aren't the first person who has said that to me today."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Rogue implied the very same thing to me this morning. I didn't know my lack of interest in Remy was so apparent."

She rolled her eyes. "Do not put so much weight on anything Rogue says to you. She seems to be in one of her 'moods' again."

"I haven't noticed."

"Trust me, she absorbed two mutants in our last battle. You know how confrontational she can get after she touches someone. She's been trying to get under my skin."

Jean didn't take it too seriously. "She was probably just bored and wanted to have some fun with you." Suddenly someone else crept into her mind. "Have you notice anything different about Logan?" Jean asked with an odd smile. Ororo stopped scrubbing a plate she had in her hand.

"No. Why is something wrong?" She continued on with the dishes.

"No, maybe not." She mumbled.

She stopped once more and raised an eyebrow. "_Maybe_?"

Jean perked up a bit. "I had a little talk with him yesterday. He told me he was going to be spending time away from the mansion."

She looked confused. "We were still on Red Alert last night."

"I know. I thought he was going out to Harry's and maybe find a woman for the night."

"So did he?"

"No. As a matter of fact, he told me he wasn't going out for sex."

She titled her head. "So what was he going to do?"

"That's the thing, he wouldn't tell me!"

"Oh." Ororo went back to scrubbing melted cheese off a plate.

Jean pouted; she wanted this topic to last a little longer. "That's all you have to say…'_Oh'_?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to what he's doing?" She asked with frustration.

"No, not at all." She couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Okay, maybe just a little curious." She giggled.

"Well, I'm way beyond curious! I am ready to start spying on him!"

"Jean! How dare you even think of such a thing." She laughed.

"Oh come on, I know you're thinking the same thing too."

"No I am not." She said adamantly. "If he wants to have a few secrets, just let it be. For all you know he could be lending his spare time helping out an orphanage or something." She suppressed a giggle.

Jean rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that. Would you do me a favor?"

"It depends. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you please ask Logan what he's been doing sneaking off by himself and tell me what he says?"

"I will do no such thing. You know how big I am on respecting a person's privacy."

"Pleeease!" She clasped her hands together like one would do while praying. "Just do me this teeny tiny favor."

"No." She replied firmly.

"I just want to make sure he's not getting himself into trouble. And if he won't tell me what's going on, he might tell you." 

"I am not going to do it."

Jean grabbed on to her soapy gloved hand. "Have I ever told you that you are my bestest friend in the whole entire world? That's why I picked you without hesitation to be the matron of honor at my wedding."

Jean had pushed the right button, Ororo relented. "Fine, I'll ask him. But if he wants me to keep whatever he tells me confidential I won't be able to tell you anything." 

"Alright!" She gave a big smile, then whispered. "I just want to make sure he's okay."

"Why are you so interested in what he's doing off campus."

"You know me, Ororo. I will always have some interest in him." She gave off more emotion than she intended. The tone of her voice did not get past the sensitive ears of her friend.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean…I'll always care for him. That's all." She lied. 

Ororo read past Jean's words and caught the underline meaning; she was shocked. "Still, after all this time?" They both looked at each other. Jean couldn't nod her head because she was afraid of what it might mean. She had expressed her feelings about Logan to Remy but did not possess the know-how to express the same feelings to her best friend. 

__

She would never understand. I love Scott with everything that's in me…but still Logan will always… She stopped short not wanting to finish her thoughts…

"Do you know what's going on with Betsy?" Jean asked wanting to speak about anything besides her feelings for The Wolverine. "She seems to be in a pissy mood."

"I know. Do you think it might have something to do with Warren?"

Jean smiled with relief when Ororo decided to part take in this new topic instead of dwelling on Logan. "I'm almost sure of it! When they're together she's a breath of fresh air." She embellished as Ororo snickered. "Okay, so I'm exaggerating slightly. But she is easy to deal with when she is in a happy mood…Warren has always seem to keep her happy."

"But she did come back to the mansion alone. And she also said that she wanted to go to London to visit her family. Something must have gone wrong in their relationship."

"Yeah, but what?" She turned her attention back to splashing the water. "Well, I hope they work everything out soon. She looks miserable, and you know what they say…"

" 'Misery loves company'." She finished Jean's statement then added; "Maybe she and Rogue can become the best of friends."

"I take it you have some animosity towards Rogue."

"_Some_ is correct."

"I take it that it's more than Rogue getting under your skin that's bothering you."

"I just think that this bracelet idea will turn out to be disastrous."

"You've always been one of Rogue and Gambit's greatest supporters."

"I know, but things change. The fact that she couldn't touch has been her best excuse for keeping him at arms-length, now she doesn't have that excuse anymore. I predict she is going to be dragging her feet to avoid a relationship with Remy."

"Just take it easy on her, 'Ro. Don't expect all her emotional problems to go away just because she now has the ability to touch. What she needs most is our patients and understanding."

"Patients I can deal with, understanding might be a little difficult." 

"Are you sure there isn't another reason you're against their relationship?" She asked shrewdly.

"No, that's my main concern." Her eyes flashed suddenly when she figured what Jean really meant. "Jean Grey Summers what are you implying?"

"Oh nothing…except that you might have developed a little crush on that 'opposite' friend of yours."

She shook her head. "You are _completely _off base."

"Am I?"

"If you were to see your friend banging his head against a brick wall repeatedly, wouldn't you want him to stop?"

"You're comparing their relationship to a brick wall? I would more compare it to a drunk driver riding through a crowded school yard." 

She laughed. "You know what? I am not even going to continue this ridiculous conversation." She looked to her friend and gave a warm smile. "What are you going to do with your vacation time?"

Her face lit up. "Tonight I have a special evening planned for Scott and I."

"Really? What?"

"I will be making him a nice candle light dinner, with me as desert." She said seductively.

"My, my, my. It sounds like you two will be making the most of your vacation time."

"Tell me about it." She began drying some of the dishes. "It has been so long since we spent the night together."

"How long?" She asked casually. 

"Are you ready to hear this?" Jean sighed. "Not since we first started Red Alert." Ororo mouth dropped open. "Get out!" She was truly shocked. "Jean, we've

been on Red Alert for…"

She waved her hand. "I know, I know."

"You're telling me you haven't had sex with you husband in so long?"

"Well…the few times we did manage to find the time together…you know, when he wasn't too tired…Scott finished before I even started, if you know what I mean." She winked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Then he's too exhausted to finish me off. I mean, at that point I would have taken anything. If he couldn't finish me off with his penis, he could have done some oral, or even used his hands…"

"But he fell asleep." Ororo concluded.

"Yup, he would just roll over and start snoring." She looked up at her friend. "Don't get me wrong, Scott is a great lover. He just has to be well rested and relaxed before he can 'bring home the fire works' so to speak."

She felt sympathy for her. "If Scott would let me take over some of his duties, he wouldn't be so tired all the time."

"You know how he is; he wants to do everything himself. It's hard for him to give up control sometimes."

Ororo wanted to change the topic because she was still a tad bit angry at Scott's behavior earlier in the War Room. "Well, I wish for you a wonderful night filled with multiple orgasms."

Jean pulled Ororo into a hug. "Ohh, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." They both laughed as another X-Men entered the kitchen.

"Ahh, shit! Ah jus' missed the punch line." Rogue said with a snap of her fingers. She felt rejuvenated, like she could defeat 20 Sentinels with her hands tied behind her back. 

As she looked around the room, the kitchen seemed strange to her somehow, like she never saw it before…but that couldn't be right, after all, she has lived in the mansion for so long. _Maybe it's because Ah've spent so many weeks seeing a dirty kitchen; Due to the Red Alert the mansion hasn't been getting a lot of attention, as far a cleaning was concerned._

"Oh look, it's Miss Sunshine." Ororo said her tone lying between being sincere and sarcastic.

Rogue chose to take her words in an upbeat fashion. "Yes, Ah'm here to bless everyone with a bit of mah rays." She gave a little spin as she danced around the kitchen table.

"Better not shine on us too long, we don't want to get burned." Ororo added to her earlier metaphor. Rogue gave Ororo a big smile and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"That's a good one, sugah." She rubbed her face on her back. "You smell pretty."

Jean looked at Ororo quizzically and spoke to her telepathically.

__

I thought you said that Rogue was trying to get under your skin?

Right now she's trying to get under my dress. She answered.

__

What?! Jean replied.

"Your legs are so firm. What do yah set the Stair Master to?" Rogue asked.

"Uh…" Ororo thought flabbergasted. 

Jean interrupted their little conversation. "Rogue, I thought Henry wanted to see you."

Rogue turned to Jean and removed her wandering hands from Ororo. "Yeah, Ah'm going right now, Ah jus' wanted to get somethin' to drink." She turned to the fridge and took out a packaged orange juice box. With her front turned to the fridge, Jean noticed something odd about Rogue.

"You have rocks in your hair." 

"Yup." Rogue replied. She brushed her hair as some dust and rocks fell towards the floor.

Ororo watched the two with some previous knowledge of what was unfolding before her. It was clear to her that Rogue fulfilled her earlier promise of diving off the roof of the mansion. She looked at the confused expression on poor Jean's face.

"What happened?" Jean asked with concern.

"Ah fell." Rogue answered with indifference.

"On your head?" She asked still puzzled.

"Yup." Rogue called out as she left the kitchen with her juice box.

Jean turned to her friend shaking her head regretfully. "And that's the person who Remy loves. A woman who cannot control her powers or her balance."

It was all too much for Ororo to hold back; she burst into laugher as a questioning Jean looked on.

******

*Is Storm a vegetarian? I don't really know if I made that up or it's true, oh well.

****

Answers: Will Rogue ever turn on her bracelet? An answer to that question will come next chapter.

Thanks for all of the feedback.

Please review before you continue! Thank you.

****

Next Time: The Beast says goodbye! Henry tries to take the bracelet from Rogue (will he succeed?) then tells Scott the outcome of his meeting with her. Remy also makes an appearance as he has a few choice words for the doctor...


	12. A Long Goodbye

Chapter 10 ****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: Thanks in advance for the reviews last chapter. Did I mention this was going to be a long story? Well it is :0)

****

Interactions

Chapter 12

A Long Goodbye

(Henry/Rogue)

Henry walked around his lab making sure he had packed all his important papers for his long trip to London. Rogue had just entered the room moments before and was now waiting patiently for him while sitting on a medical bed.

The television was on in the background adding some noise to an otherwise quiet room. The channel was set on the all day news station religiously because Henry loved to be informed of the world around him, and more importantly, because his beloved Trish Tilby also happened to be a reporter/news anchor for the station. 

He focused on the TV when he heard her voice. She was dressed professionally and proceeded to read from the teleprompter. 

"In other news, known mutant terrorist Magneto has canceled the meetings he was schedule to have with World Leaders. The meeting was to include discussions of a compromise between human and mutant relations…"

__

Magneto is always up to something. I'm glad the X-Men don't have to deal with him this time. Henry thought then continued to listen to his girlfriend.

"…He has continued to proceed with plans to establish his own territory in space on a asteroid reserved only for mutants, even with the objections of the President. This is not Magneto's first attempted at making a home for mutants. The first asteroid, known as Asteroid M, was short-lived when The X-Men shut it down after a few weeks of operations. Now we will get reactions from people on the streets."

The news station rolled tape of a report that Trish had made earlier in the day.

"How do you feel about Magneto and his new home for mutants on Asteroid M?" Trish asked a person who stood in font of Times Square.

The microphone was placed in front of a man who was dressed in a stylish business suit. "I say good riddance! This is the best idea that maniac Magneto has ever had. I don't think the government should try to stop him; him leaving earth is doing everyone a favor."

Henry shook his head in response to the man's statement.

The next person to speak was a woman who looked to be in her early forties. "Magneto is a murderer. He should be locked up, not out creating his own little home planet filled with deviants. Our government should be ashamed of themselves for not being able to capture him and punish him for his crimes against humanity."

Trish then spoke to the camera. "And now we will get some reaction from mutants."

Henry rolled his eyes. Anytime the media interviewed a mutant they always looked for the most ignorant of the bunch. And sure enough…

The microphone was place in font of a mutant who seemed to be in his early twenties. He had on clothes that were popular for young people of the day and in his right hand he was holding a 'joint'. "Magneto's gonna let us live on his planet? Get the beep outta here!" His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Actually, it's not a planet, but an Asteroid." Trish corrected.

"Planet/Ass-Roid, I don't give a beep! Just as long as I can go some place and hide out for awhile…" He puffed on his joint. "You see, the cops are after me…" He puffed again. "They're saying I fit the 'description' of a flying mutie that was dealing drugs…" He laughed. "So I said, 'Description my ass, do you know how many flying muties _I _know?'…" He stopped. "What were we talking about again?"

"Ahh…Magneto." Trish answered.

"Oh yeah! Magneto Rules!!!" He lowered his voice. "You wanna buy some weed?"

The next mutant to speak was young as well, dressed in the same 'hip' fashion as the pervious person, but had some intelligent things to say. "I'm a mutant and love what Magneto has tried to do for us, but I'm totally against this idea. I mean, what can be achieved by having us all pack up and leave our homes and families? We cannot expect to be excepted by humankind by separating ourselves from them. What will that accomplish? I'll tell you what. It will just bring isolation which will breed greater intolerance and hate."

Henry smiled at the words of the young mutant. Thankfully Trish was a 'mutie lover'. _Normally, news reporters would have stopped after the first mutant had spoke._

"In other news," Trish continued in the news studio, "The World Medical Conference will be held in London this year. The weeklong conference will discuss the latest research on human/mutant relations, and will hope to answer the question once and for all, if mutants are indeed one step higher in the process of human evolution. 

"I will be there to cover everything that unfolds in what is sure to be a prominent event. This is Trish Tilby signing off from BNBC News. Goodnight." She tilted her head slightly to the left; Henry smiled. That was their secret code, which meant: I love you. Now Henry could not wait to see her in person. However, there was a huge obstacle for him to face before he could leave the mansion.

Rogue sat on the medical bed silently observing Henry throwing random papers into a leather briefcase. She replayed the events of the other night in her mind. Henry had changed her life in a single moment, what was he going to do now? 

But as usual, there were more things on her mind. After she dived from the roof of the mansion, her mind jumbled all the voices in her head. She was confused for a moment, then she went back into the house believing everything to be okay. It wasn't until she walked into the kitchen and felt a strange attraction towards Ororo that she knew something was wrong. Now that she could reflect on what had happened, she realized that 'the voice' in her head had momentarily took over. Though he did not physically take over her body, what he did manage to take over was her emotions. It lasted less than a minute, but if it had been a second longer, Rogue was sure she would have thrown the goddess onto the ground and humped her until the cows came home.

She sighed. _Instead of the voice fading into mah memory like what usually happens, he seems to be getting stronger everyday._ She took a deep breath, thankful that as of right now, all the voices were soft.

After the doctor got all his medical research papers in order, he looked towards Rogue. She had a far away look in her eyes. He was somewhat apprehensive about taking the bracelet away from her. He clung to the false hope that she would give it to him willingly, after all, she never really seemed happy with it in the first place. 

The Beast made his way over to her bed and was greeted with a warm smile.

"Ah think Ah'm having a déjà vu. If you start singing Happy Birthday to me Ah'm gonna freak." She said with a laugh.

"There will be no singing today, thank goodness."

"What are yah talking about, Hank? You know you can carry a tune."

He smiled proudly. "As they say, 'Flattery will get you everywhere.' " 

She narrowed her eyes, face filled with sudden suspicion. "What's mah favorite food?"

He did not hesitate. "Fried chicken, of course." 

"Jus' checking." She gave a firm nod then added, "Never know when you could have been kidnapped and replaced by another *Dark Beast."

"Ahh, yes." He looked at her with amusement. "That was a rather odd situation. However, I can assure you, Rogue, I am defiantly…The Real McCoy." He said with a laugh. 

She stared blankly at him. "Ah don't get it."

"You see, long ago there was a man who…Nevermind."

Rogue shrugged her shoulders in response. She crossed her arms over her chest. "It was only a matter of time before Cyke would have given us time off. Another day of Red Alert and it would have been anarchy in here. Ah would have left anyway, Ah could care less if it was against the rules!" She said defiantly.

"I _couldn't_ care less…" He corrected.

"Yeah, that's what Ah said."

"No, you said, 'I _could_ care less.' " He replied getting impatient.

"Yeah, and that's what you said."

"No, I said, 'I _couldn't_ care…" He stopped when he noticed a slight grin escape her confused face. He smiled. "Hmmm, it seems that I've been had. Are you humoring me?"

"Maybe…" She answered with a sly smile.

"Then I should also assume that you knew what I meant earlier when I said 'The Real McCoy'." She answered his question with a mischievous grin. 

"Yes doctor, do not fear; your cleaver wit did not escape me." She said proudly.

"My dear Rogue, sometimes I sit and wonder if I could ever live without your constant attempts to drive me insane."

"You don't know how funny you are when you're frustrated; you kill me sometimes with laughter. But Ah know you called me here for another reason. So what's on your mind?"

__

Ahh yes. The moment of truth. "Yesterday, I was informed by Scott that you had absorbed two mutants."

She took on a defensive demeanor. "Yeah, so?"

"You have confided in me before that sometimes the voices in you head get out of control. How are you feeling now? Absorbing two mutants at once must have had a dramatic affect on you."

"No, not really. Ah was feeling kinda iffy at first, but now Ah'm feeling great. Ah have everything under control now." She lied through her teeth.

"I'm glad to hear that." 

__

Wow, that was close, he bought it. So maybe the fact that Ah touched two people at once is why mah powers are kinda wacky. But Hank brought up something Ah nearly forgot about. If Ah touched two mutants, why is there only one strong voice bangin' around in mah head? She turned her attention back to the doctor."Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"No, there is one more thing." _Here I go!_ "As you know I will be leaving for Europe soon. I did not think I was going to be leaving when I gave you the bracelet."

She waved her hand without a care. "You're not gonna be gone for that much time. How long can a boring medical conference last away?"

"I'll let you in on something. I've spoken with Trish and she will be attending the conference with me. After it is over, we plan on going on a vacation together."

She raised her eyebrows and had a huge smile. "Well, well, well. Looks like Beast is plannin' on getting a li'l bit of action." She noticed him blush, which took a lot to do for a blue hairball. "How long are you gonna stay for?"

"As long as humanly possible!"

"Hey, Ah ain't mad at yah." She laughed, which was soon replaced by slight confusion. "But what does your vacation have to do with me?"

He took a deep breath. "I won't be here if any complications come up with the device." He then exhaled. "Therefore, I will have to take it from you until I return."

The smile that was on Rogue face was replaced with a deadly stare. It was like he was looking at a completely different person. This wasn't the friendly Rogue he had known for years, this was the _'don't fuck with me'_ Rogue that was only reserved for their enemies. Her voice came out slow and harsh. "**Over…mah…dead…body…**"

A chill went up his spine. "Rogue, you know…" But she interrupted him.

"Forget it, Hank! Ah don't wanna hear it! You can't give somethin' to someone then take it back…"

"I'm only taking it back from you for a couple of weeks…"

She gave an evil smirk that reminded him of a look Remy would give when they were playing poker. "Ah'd like to see you try." It was if she was daring him.

"I'm probably the only one on the team that can go toe-to-toe with you, Rogue." 

That was true, Rogue knew that they both were matched with equal strength, but she wasn't about to give up so easily. "That might be true. But Ah'd like to see you try to take it from me without me wearin' my gloves, and my sleeves rolled up."

__

She's trying to intimidate me, and it's working. "Rogue…I can't have you operating the bracelet without me around."

She eyed him with distrust. "Why would you make me somethin' that can only be used as long as you're by mah side. Aren't you _smart_ enough to make the bracelet self reliant for me to operate?"

"It _is_ self reliant." His ego let the words slip from his mouth. _Damn! She's smart, she knew that insulting my intelligence would get to me._

"Then what's the problem?" She asked firmly.

"It's just…just a… precaution." _Oh you're a smooth one Dr. McCoy._ He thought sarcastically. _She's going to eat me alive. _But to his surprise, Rogue relaxed all her muscles. Her confrontational stance seemed now to be a distant memory.

"Hank, trust me, you don't have to worry about me while you're gone." Her voice was much softer then before.

"Why not?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Ah really appreciate you making the bracelet. Ah know Ah didn't seem too excited when you first gave it to me."

"That's an understatement." He huffed.

She sighed. "You don't have to worry about me because Ah won't activate it."

"What?" He was beyond shocked.

"Ah'm not turning the bracelet on. Ah know that now."

"Why not?" 

"Ah'm not ready, yet." She looked down at her fingers as if they were the most interesting things in this world. "Ah know Ah won't be ready for a long time."

__

But this does not make any sense whatsoever. "If you don't plan on turning it on, why won't you let me take it from you?"

She looked around the room. At every equipment, every corner, everywhere except his eyes. "A lot of people around here are so happy for me. They think Ah've always wanted this, and to some extent they are right. Then there are others who think Ah'm a fraud. They think that Ah would never go through with this. And to some extent they are right too." She finally found the courage to look at him. "If Ah walk out this room without the bracelet, half the people here are going to be really disappointed and the other half will think Ah _gave_ it back to you."

"I will just inform them that it was necessary for you to return it."

"They won't believe you…Ah don't believe you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me the other day that all Ah had to do was read the booklet and Ah would understand everythin' about the bracelet. Now you're telling me that it can only be operated with you here. Ah don't believe you. There must be another reason you want this bracelet."

"There isn't another reason." He lied.

"Scott told me that the Professor doesn't know about you makin' the bracelet. Ah find that very strange."

"Why?"

"It isn't your job to make gadgets around here. If the professor really wanted me to control mah powers with machinery he could have asked Forge for his help."

"Are you saying that the professor deliberately wanted to prevent you from controlling your mutation." _Which is the truth. I wonder if she knows what's really going on._

"Goodness no!" She replied to his somewhat relief. "Ah jus' think Ah got lost in the shuffle that's all."

He stared at her full of questions, but a demand is what escaped his lips, "Explain."

"Ah don't know…when Ah first came to the X-Men, the professor seemed like he wanted to help me. He was really interested in going in mah head and tryin' to find the _root_ of mah problem. But soon after it was like he gave up. My time with him jus' started to be therapy sessions with him helping to _control_ the voices in mah head and block out certain memories. Gone where the days when he wanted to cure me. It jus' seemed like he wanted to cover the hole in the wall with a pretty picture instead of jus' fixing the hole."

Henry was still confused, something that did not happen often.

Rogue continued. "Xavier has a special connection with every one on the team. You and him spend hours bonding together over a chess game or the lastest edition of an encyclopedia. Jean is like his prize student and protégé. Scott is like his first born, the one to carry on his name. Storm is in many ways his equal; above all she is his friend. Wolverine is his greatest discovery, probably the most loyal person to him. Jubilee is like his youngest troubled daughter who he showers with attention…"

"Of course." He interrupted. "We are _all_ family. Each of us looks to Xavier as a father figure and he in turns looks to us like his son or daughter."

"Not me. Ah've never had that type of connection with him. All we shared together was a doctor/patient relationship. My private time with him evolved me layin' on the 'shrink couch' divulging mah inner thoughts. He would jus' sit back and say, "uh-huh…uh-huh" as Ah babbled on. It was like Ah was a case study for him to flex his telepathic powers. Some father figure." She added with sarcasm.

"Maybe he did treat you that way. But when it comes down to the time we need him the most, Xavier would never abandoned us…just like a father."

"Ha, it wouldn't be the first time Ah was abandon by a father…" She stopped short when she realized what she let slip. "Did Ah say that out loud?"

"That you did." _This goes a lot deeper_.Henry thought a little troubled.

"Forget it, Ah don't want to talk about that anymore. Every time Ah go to press the button, Ah jus' can't go throw with it…Hank, please, let me keep this bracelet."

"I'm sorry, Rogue. I just can't take the risk…" _The risk of Scott not letting me go on this trip. If Scott doesn't let me go, Trish would still have to go to London without me. I can't bear not seeing her another week._

"Hank…you should have seen Remy when Ah showed him the bracelet. He was so happy for me. Ah can't face him again without it." She held on to his hands, her green eyes were pleading to him.

"What does it matter if you are not going to turn it on at all?"

"But he doesn't know that."

He shook his head. "The bracelet will just be a false-hope for him."

"Hope is hope, Hank." Her eyes became watery, as if she was just about to break out in tears. "Please, jus' let this be the one thing Ah can give him, at least for now." She bit her lip in frustration.

He held out his hand. "Give me the bracelet." He watched in sadness and relief as she began to slowly undo the clasp of the gadget. "It's for the best." She stopped and held her arm out.

"If you want it, take it from mah wrist…Ah don't want to give you the impression that Ah'm givin' it to you willingly." She looked at him with cold eyes.

Henry reached for the bracelet and much to his own amazement, he re-fastened the clasp. He looked at her shocked face.

"Do you swear not to turn on the bracelet until I return?"

She hesitated momentarily. "Yes, Ah swear. Cross mah heart and hope to die…stick a needle in mah eye." She repeated the old nursery rhyme.

He stared at her wanting to believe she was telling the truth. "You must read the booklet before you turn it on."

"Ah won't turn it on."

"You should call me in London before you turn it on." He warned.

"Ah won't turn it on." She repeated.

"Remy is really good at manipulating people…"

She looked at him with certainty. "Ah can handle Remy, Ah won't turn it on." She knew he was testing her.

He finally relented. It was getting late and he had a plane to catch and a woman to love. "You won't turn it on?" He asked for the last time.

"Ah give you mah word…that's all Ah have."

"I guess that will have to be good enough." He released her gloved hand. She jumped into his arms almost causing him to lose his balance. 

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this, Ah promise!" She said still in the bear hug.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He cautioned. She pulled out of the hug and gave a faint nod. "I'll see you again soon. Take care of yourself." He said picking up his briefcase.

"Always." She whispered. He ran his hand through her hair, turned around and went out the sliding doors.

****

(Henry/Scott)

"Just the man I wanted to see."

__

Shit! Henry cursed to himself. He had almost made it. He went from the lab to the elevator unnoticed, from the elevator to the lobby with barley a sound. And now, just when he was about to open the front door, the Fearless Leader ambushed him.

He turned around with a pleased look on his face. "Hello, Scott."

He noticed the bags that surrounded Henry on the floor. "I see that you're all packed."

"Yes, I am."_ Short and sweet._

Scott was a tad-put off by the doctor's reclusive behavior. "Have you gone over the reservations I left for you?"

"Yes, I went over everything, the number and the location of the hotel are in my lab-top computer."

He smiled. "You will be staying at a five-star hotel. It's perfect for research in the morning and loving in the night."

"You were quite generous with my preparations. Thank you."

He shrugged. "Don't thank me, after all it's the Professor's money. But you were afforded the room in the budget…well, kinda ." He laughed.

"That's good."

They stared at each other in an awkward silence.

"So?" Scott asked with his arms crossed.

"So?" Henry replied. 

"Don't you have something for me?" He was getting impatient.

Henry stared at him blankly.

"No time for games, Hank. Hand over the bracelet. I'll keep it until you or the Professor comes back to the mansion."

"About the bracelet…"

Scott did not like his tone of voice, he knew at that moment something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Rogue still has it."

"What?" He was in disbelief.

"You heard me. I couldn't get it back from her."

He stared at him for a couple of seconds. "Okay, well…Unpack your things, you aren't going to London."

"Scott…" He tried to explain but his leader wasn't hearing it.

"We had a deal, Hank. Just because you reneged on your part, doesn't mean that I have to."

"Scott just listen to me. No, I didn't get the bracelet from her, but I did mange to get something else. She gave me her word she won't activate it."

_You've got to be kidding me?! _"Oh! She gave you her word?! Why didn't you just say so before?" He asked while waving his arms frantically the air. _I could laugh if this situation wasn't about to get out of hand._

"I'm sorry, was that your over-dramatic version of sarcasm?"

"I can't believe you took the word of an impulsive young woman with a boyfriend that can't keep his hands to himself."

"She said she wouldn't turn it on..."

"It's not about her anymore, it's about _him_. Remember Hank, this is a guy who can't keep his hands off women. Not even the threat of death could keep him from going after Rogue. And you know what the most amazing thing about it is? He touched her anyway, for god knows how long, which resulted in a three week coma! The guy doesn't have any capability of self-restraint. No, you're staying right here. I can't deal with all this shit on my own and I'm not going to."  
Henry waited a moment for him to calm down. "Just listen to me, Scott. Rogue will not turn it on, and I believe her.

"Do you really believe her or are you just too horny to deal with anything else besides Trish?"

"I give you my word…Rogue won't turn it on."

"How can you be so sure?" He examined Henry and could tell there was something more to the story. "What did she say to convince you?"

"I can't tell you, it's confidential." He noticed Scott nod his head. Henry was glad that his friend was able to let his line of questioning go, instead of demanding an answer.

Scott looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you can trust her?"

"I'm positive." He answered with confidence.

"Fine. I've known you for a long time, Hank. I mean, we were the original five…that's a lot of years of friendship. You've given me your word and you've never lied to me before. And so, if you say Rogue will keep the device on 'off', I have no choice but to believe you."

"Thank you, my friend." He held his hand out, Scott accepted it.

"You're welcome. Have a safe trip."  


****

(Henry/Remy)

Henry made his way out of the lobby and started down the porch when…

"Hey, Beast! Wait up!"

He turned around to see Remy hop his way down the steps. He was dressed in black jeans and a tight black T-shirt. He also had on a pair of sunglasses, to protect his sensitive red on black eyes from the sun.

The doctor smiled. "Ahh, Remy. Is there something I can do for you before I leave?"

He gave his most charming smile. "You can let me walk you t' your car."

"That seems easy enough. I would love the company." They proceeded to walk towards the parking lot.

"Here, let me help you wit' some of your bags." Remy offered.

"They are heavy." He warned.

"I can handle it." He said with a dash of confidence. He quickly reached for the luggage in Beast's hand. The second that Henry let go of the suitcase, Remy knees buckled and he dropped the bag hard on the ground. He lifted up his sunglasses briefly to wink as The Beast gave him a disapproving look. "On second t'ought…let me carry your car keys."

Henry laughed as he picked up the bag. "I can take care of this."

"Well, if you insist." He said with a shrug then dusted off his jeans. He took his place by Henry's side again, matching him step for step. "I'm sad t' see you go."

He looked at the thief with amusement. "Yes, it seems you will have to gamble with one of the other X-Men."

Remy grinned. "But you're de only one of the guys dat still doesn't ban me from gambling wit' dem."

"I will be back soon enough for you to win all my money."

"Damn straight!" He laughed. "But dat's not what I wanted t' speak wit' you about."

"Really? What's on your mind." They had just reached the car, however Henry was willing to wait a bit until Remy said his peace.

"You've always been a good guy, we've had arguments now and den, but overall you're cool…if a genius can be considered cool."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, I think."

"You're welcome, but dat's not all."

"I didn't think so." He watched as the normally light side of Remy disappeared. Instead Remy now looked at him with an openness he has rarely seen from the thief, if ever.

"I wanted to t'ank you for what you did for Rogue. A lot a people around here _talk_ about helping her wit' her powers, but you actually _did_ someting about it."

"It was my pleasure."

"I know Rogue wasn't excited when she first got de bracelet. But I'm sure she'll come around." Henry nodded. "I know you didn't do dis for me, but…you've given me de chance t' finally be close t' her wit'out any reservations from either of us. You couldn't possibly know what dat means to me."

"I think I have some idea. Everyone here cares about Rogue, I can't wait to touch her without reservations either. And everyone else here feels the same way."

"Yeah, I've never t'ought about it like dat."

"I appreciate you telling me how you feel. You are the only person who has actually came to me and said 'thank you.' "

"If you need me t' do anytin' for you, anyt'in' at all, jus' ask."

"Okay." He said only because it was something to say.

"So, what do you want me t' do?" Remy asked not wanting to let him off the hook so easily.

He was baffled. "Now?"

"Yeah, now. You tink I'm gonna leave a favor like dat open for a long period of time?" He gave a sly smile. "What kind of criminal would I be?" 

"Not a very good one." Henry replied.

"Exactly." He tapped his wrist. "Clocks tickin'."

"Really Remy, I don't need any kind of payment from you."

He nodded. "You're a good man, Hank. Take dis instead." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "I have some property jus' outside of London…" Henry looked at him with some reluctance. "Don't worry everyting is on de up and up. It's secluded and is de most romantic place in England. I've called ahead, de servants will be expecting you. De address is written on de paper, but a driver will be waiting at de airport in London for you. He will drop you t' de house and t' de Conference and wherever else you need t' go."

"This is extremely generous of you, but I've already been provided with a lovely hotel room."

"Please, Hank. Whatever hotel you were planning on staying at has not'ing on my house. Jus' let me do dis for you."

"If you insist." He was grinning from ear to ear. "I really appreciate this."

"Tink not'ing of it." He said with a wave of his hand. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He answered blindly.

Remy shook his head with mock disappointment. "Don't you want t' know what de favor is first before you agree t' do it? I t'ought I taught you better dan dat, Hank." He added playfully.

He laughed. "I trust that whatever you want me to do won't go against my ethics." 

"Give Trish a big kiss from me…and a li'l grab of her cute ass."

"I think that can be arranged…" Henry then looked at him with suspicion. "Wait a minute. How do you know about Trish?"

Remy contemplated whether he should tell him how he found out or not, knowing that the mystery would be better then the truth. He opted to tell the truth. "I was jus' watchin' de evening news. Trish made mention that she would be covering de Medical Conference in London." He flashed a smile. "I knew dat it wasn't a coincidence."

"LeBeau, you should be a detective." 

"Hmm, Remy LeBeau, Private Dick?" His smile grew as Henry laughed. "I can live wit' dat."

The doctor loaded the last of his bags in the trunk and went into the car. He started the engine.

"Take care, Beast." 

"As well you, my Cajun Comrade." He began to back out the driveway.

"And don't forget t' cut your fingernails…you might get too carried away and end up givin' Trish a hysterectomy!" He called out to the moving car. Remy could hear the laughter coming from the car as it drove down to the front gates.

Henry wiped the tears from his eyes. _That's a good one Remy!_ But soon his laughter faded. His heart ached for the Cajun now that he knew Rogue would never turn on her bracelet. 

******

*After the AOA series, Beast had an exact double that kidnapped him and took his identity among the X-Men.

****

Author's Note:

Considering that Rogue and Remy share top billing in this story I am going to write a lot for their scene together, may take a while. 

Feel free to review and tell me what you would like to see happen next chapter, just curious. (Keep in mind that the story is already completed in my head so I won't change the basic plot line)

****

Next Time: What a lot of you have been waited for…Remy and Rogue finally share a scene again and spend some time together (with a few appearances from fellow teammates). The question is, can they maintain a friendly relationship _and_ will Remy talk Rogue into doing something she doesn't want to do?..


	13. Finally

Interactions ****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: I present to you a Remy/Rogue moment. This is the most I've written for any one chapter, I hope you like it…

****

Interactions

Chapter 13

Finally

(Remy/Rogue)

Remy Lebeau stayed in the parking lot of the mansion until Henry's car disappeared over the horizon. It was now 7:30pm; the sun was still fairly bright in the sky. Normally, Remy would have been squinting when he was outdoors; but his sunglasses, which he wore religiously when going outside, kept his light sensitive eyes from the sun's rays and also kept him from being spotted as a mutant by regular people. 

He stood alone, watching as the breeze past through the trees that surrounded the estate, not knowing what to do with himself. On impulse, he ran to the poach and jumped up the steps. He kicked off his shoes into the closet and rushed towards the kitchen.

Remy looked around the room with a smile; it was spotless. All the dishes were washed and neatly packed away. The kitchen table was covered with a new tablecloth and had a vase filled with fresh flowers placed in the center.

_Ahh, Stormy jus' passed t'rough here._ He commented smiling to himself. He thought about making himself a quick snack, but knew he would leave a mess behind him. _I t'ink I should let dis place look clean for at least more den an hour. _He sat down at the kitchen table to take a moment to calm down.

More than anything, Remy was on edge. His mutant power involved him taking the potential kinetic energy of an object and converting it to varying levels of explosions. However, now that they were off Red Alert, he had no way of releasing all that pent-up energy in a safe manner. He thought about going to the Danger Room to unleash his power on a robotic enemy, but he didn't want to waste his vacation time acting like an X-Man in constant training. He then thought about sprinting around the mansion, working out in the weight room, or taking a swim in the pool, but none of those things were fun to do. There was only one truly satisfying way to relieve pent-up energy…

_Man! I need t' get laid._ He thought off-handily. In his wild days, he couldn't remember a time when he ever had to make that statement. It was usually fairly easy for him to catch the eye of a beautiful woman for the night. However, that was in the past; it wasn't so easy anymore. Not because the women were not available, but because his heart was not.

With his sensory perception, Remy could tell that someone was in the living room. He stepped silently towards the room, stopping short behind the entrance. He tilted his head to peek in the room then paused a moment to take-in the beauty that was before him. 

Rogue sat with her legs crossed on the couch, as if she were still in elementary school. She seemed to be reading a book; her face filled with deep concentration. Remy watched her with amusement.

_Chere looks like she's studyin' for a chemistry exam. _He suddenly had the urge to pull her out of the couch, dress her into a stylish out-fit, drive out to the city, dine at one of the many expensive restaurants then spend the rest of the night dancing. _But wouldn't dat be a date? Is dat somet'ing I would do wit' a 'friend' or a 'girl friend'? Will Rogue t'ink I'm tryin' t' push her into a relationship before she's ready? _He began to get frustrated. _Dis 'friend' t'ing is starting t' be a pain in de ass and because she has de bracelet it's goin' t' be even more complicated. I better jus' take t'ings one step at a time and try not t' rush t'ings._

Remy crept into the room knowing that Rogue would not hear him. When he was just a few steps from her he jumped up and rolled onto the couch, his head resting comfortably on her lap. He looked up brightly through his sunglasses at her shocked expression, he knew that he had startled her. 

"Remy!" She gave him a slight slap on the arm. "Yah scared the shit outta me!" She gave him a quick look over; his arms were exposed and he wasn't wearing any gloves. Even though she had on a bulky red sweatshirt with matching pants and gloves, she still felt a bit uneasy. Rogue knew she would have to be careful, making sure Remy didn't touch her face accidentally. She began to feel a little frustrated; she hated when Remy put her in these types of situations. Now she could never fully relax.

Remy grinned happily; a tad bit surprised that Rogue had not objected to where he decided to place his head. _Den again, Rogue would always give me more leeway wit' her body when we weren't dating compared t' when we were. Jus' one of de many unusual tendencies she had._ "Whatcha doin'?" 

She placed her gloved hand on his sunglasses and pushed it up on his head. His eyes had a sparkle in them, his good mood with infectious and soon she loosened up…somewhat.

She smiled and picked up the booklet that dropped from her hands moments before. "Ah'm reading the booklet Hank gave me for the bracelet." She said waving it in his face.

His eyes were wide with disbelief. "Dat's not a booklet, it's a novel!" He knocked his knuckles against the book. "And it's a hardcover too! Shit, dat mus' have been expensive." He joked, exaggerating slightly on the state of the manual.

"Don't worry, the paper-back will be out in a few weeks." She replied expanding on his joke.

He continued the banter. "I heard next week Beast will be havin' a book signing." Remy loved having fun talking together, in so many ways they were so in-sync with one another. He tilted his head and noticed the 'rabbit ear' pages in the book. "Remind me t' get you a bookmark for your birt'day." 

She dropped her hands lower so he could get a better look. The booklet was opened to page 89, which he reasoned was more than half of the entire book. "You seem t' be pretty deep in it."

She shook her head. "Nah, not really. Ah've jus' been flipping through the pages." She looked at him with a defeated expression. "Sometimes Ah feel like Hank is so caught up in his vast vocabulary he forgets about us li'l people, yah know?"

He smiled. "Yea, he does have de gift of gab…"

"He has the gift of writing too…listen to this…" She started to flip randomly through the pages, then stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. "When operating the deoxyribonucleic acid nullifier it is imperative that the apparatus is not deactivated before the 8 hour duration is executed…"

"What de fuck?" _Beast is a maniac!_

She sighed. "Ah know…"

"But what does dat mean?"

She shrugged. "Ah think he's sayin' that Ah shouldn't turn off the bracelet before the eight hours is finished."

His ears perked up. "So it only runs for eight hours at a time?"

"Yep."

"So what happens if you turn it off after--let's say--five hours?"

She started to read again. "Failure to abide by the established edict will result in a massive cardiac arrest."

He lifted his head up. "A heart attack?"

"Uh-huh."

"Merde!" His head fell back onto her lap. "Dis t'ing is serious. Beast should have wrote dis book wit'out looking t'rough a thesaurus first."

"Tell me about it. How can someone so smart be so dumb?"

He shook his head. "Don't know."

"Oh! Check dis out!" Her fingers clutched at his chest, which sent a slight shiver down his body. "Once the deoxyribonucleic acid nullifier is activated the side-effects will include blah, blah, blah…**_heighten senses_**...gibberish, gibberish." She looked up from the book. "You here that? Once Ah turn on the bracelet, Ah'll have heighten senses; jus' like Wolvie! Ah could probably smell things for miles, see into the distance, hear the softest of sounds…" 

"I don't t'ink dat's what it means, chere."

She removed her hand from his chest as she shoved the book in his face. "It says it right here in black letters: **_Heighten senses_**!"

"Lemme see dat!" He grabbed the book from her and cursed silently when he realized she wasn't going to put her hand back on his chest. He focused on the words that were now in front of him "…de side effects will include **_simulated_ **heightened senses dat will be perceived by de operator as above de normal standard, t'ough in actuality de operator is jus' overly sensitive." He stopped reading and looked at her, "You skipped over dat part wit' your 'blahs' and 'gibberish's'!"

She looked confused. "Doesn't that mean the same thing?"

"I don't t'ink so."

"Then what does it mean?"

He grinned. "I don't know, chere. English is my second language." A smile poured on her face. It did every time he used that excuse for anything. Remy thought for awhile, trying to translate what Henry wrote into everyday English. "You won't have your invulnerability anymore. Derefore, you will be more responsive t' your senses."

_ Ah guess that does makes sense. _"But Ah like mah invulnerability." She pouted then mumbled, "Ah don wanna lose it."

Her words were too soft for him to hear. "What was dat?"

"Nothin'."

"Didn't sound like not'ing."

"Well, it was!" She began to flip through the pages again trying to avoid his probing. "Listen to this…Once the deoxyribonucleic acid nullifier…"

He simplified her words. "The bracelet…" 

She laughed, then continued, "…Is activated, the three white diamonds will alternate from a red to green glow.

"I'm surprised he didn't write 'from _crimson to aqua'_!"

"The green illumination signifies that the bracelet is at a ready state of operation, whereas the red illumination…" She was interrupted by Remy's yawn. She ignored him, however, she lost her spot in the book. She flipped to another page and continued reading. "The device mus' only be activated once every 24 hours…"

Remy wiggled in the couch and let out another yawn. He then stretched his arms wide with a low moan. His antics succeeded in distracting her, which is what he intended to do.

Rogue lowered the book from her face and smiled at the mischief in his eyes. "Am Ah boring you?"

He pinched his thumb and index finger together, "Li'l bit."

"Hank says Ah have to finish this before Ah use the bracelet."

He saw an opening to score some 'not rushing you into a physical relationship' points. "You planning t' turn it on right dis minute?"

"No…"

"Den…" He grabbed the book from her fingers and tossed it aside, "let's find somet'ing else t' do in de mean time." _It took my entire will power t' t' rough away dat booklet; I hope it was worth it._

To say that Rogue was shocked at his actions would be an understatement. _Why would he toss the book away? Doesn't he want me to finish reading so Ah can turn on the bracelet faster? Ah'm glad he's not rushing me, it buys me more time in not using the bracelet. _She finally responded to his previous statement. "Like what?" 

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But you can continue brushing your fingers t'rough my hair." 

Her gloved fingers played through the strains of his hair, ruffling it up and smoothing it back in place at the same time. She hadn't realized she was doing it all this time. 

Her mind drifted to a couple weeks earlier when the team was still on Red Alert and their on again off again relationship was on again…

*

Remy had just come out the shower and his long hair was still wet. Rogue was in the kitchen eating cereal when he hugged her good morning. His wet hair brushed against her face.

"Ewww, your hair is wet!" She wiped her gloved hand on her face.

"I jus' came out de shower." Remy shook his head, flashing his long hair wildly. "I'm gonna let it air dry."

"Again?!" He nodded as he pushed a strip of leftover beacon in his mouth. "Yah know what? Your long hair is really startin' to annoy me."

"You don't like it, chere?" He grinned at the sight of her perplexed face. "I'll chop it off for ya."

She laughed, more to herself than to him. "That'll be the day." 

That evening, Rogue had just finished a three-hour danger room session at high intensity. She came out of the women's shower dressed head to toe in sweats. She made her way to the elevator and was surprised to see Remy waiting for her. Something was different about him…

"You cut your hair!" She yelled. He had a huge smile on his face. "Why?"

"Anyt'ing for you." She walked to him and ran her gloved fingers threw his short hair. The back was cut close, the front of his hair a bit longer. Without the long hair around his shoulders, his face was more prominate; which was a good look for him considering that he had a handsome face.

"Ah can't believe you listened to me. Ah was talkin' out of my ass. Ah didn't t'ink you would take me seriously." 

"Let dat be a lesson t' you. I take everyt'ing you say seriously."

Later that night Rogue found out through Jubilee that Remy had made an appointment for the barber's from the week before…

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked as she sat on the young girl's bed.

"I'm positive." Jubilee answered then popped the bubble gum she was blowing in her mouth. "Last week I was in my room reading stacks of magazines. Remy came by and started to look through them with me. He said he wanted to cut his hair really short, but wanted to look for the right style." She spoke a mile a minute.

Rogue listened to Jubilee's story with some anger, however soon it subsided.

*

__

Why would he lie about something so trivial? Ah don't get him sometimes.

"Plannin' on doing something t'night?" Remy asked snapping her out of her daze.

"Jus' relax. Bobby wanted me to go with him to Manhattan."

"Why?"

"He has to pick up a delivery for the mansion. Ah think it's some security equipment. He jus' wanted me to help him with the heavy stuff."

"Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically. Rogue did not acknowledge his tone of voice.

"Ah told him no. Ah know he can handle it on his own." She felt when Remy stiffened in her lap at the mention of Bobby's name, so she decided to change the subject. "Ah thought about dyin' the front of mah hair again." He pulled lightly on the ends of her white streak.

"It doesn't need anymore dye."

"Ah know, but Ah was bored. Anyway, Ah ran out of the super strength dye Henry created for me to use on mah strong hair. So then Ah thought about giving mah hair a trim…" She looked down at him. "But Ah can't."

"What's stoppin' ya?"

"You."

"Me? What did I do?" He asked defensively.

"Remember? You borrowed mah admantium scissors because you needed it to do 'something'. Whatever it was, Ah'm sure it was illegal." She said as she tugged on his earlobe.

"Oh yeah. What I needed it for was harmless."

__

Ah'm not goin' to let him off the hook that easily. "Then what did you do with it?"

"A guys gotta have some secrets." He winked, which made her even more curious. "It's on my dresser table in my room. Wan' me t' grab it?"

"Forget it, it can wait until mornin'."

"Whatever you say…chere." 

__

Chere. A term of endearment I use for jus' about every female I've ever met. I remember a couple weeks back, Rogue and I were lying outside on de grass…

*

"…and he fell on his ass! I tell ya chere, you should have been dere! Chere, you would have died laughing! Chere…"

"Rogue." She stated sternly.

He stopped his laughing. "Huh?"

"Mah name is Rogue."

"I know."

"Then why do you call me _chere_ more than you do mah own name."

He titled his head. "You've never minded before."

"Ah mind now." Her words were harsh. "Ah want you to call me by mah name."

He looked her deep into the eyes. "Fine. What's your name?" She stared at him blankly. "If you're goin' t' get all snippy, you might as well tell me your real name."

"You know what, Remy? Ah'm jus' gonna pretend you nevah said that. Ah hate it when you call me _chere_."

"Why?"

"You call virtually every girl you know _chere_."

"So."

"So, I don't like it." 

What really happened was Rogue absorbed a man that had codes to enter a building the X-Men wanted to invade the day before. Rogue had the task of touching the man briefly to get the secret information. Along with the man's codes, Rogue also got the memories of a cheating boyfriend. It turns out that he had six girlfriends that he was stringing along at one time. At times each relationship would get confusing. In order to keep his secret, the man had a simple plan. He would refer to every one of his girlfriends as _honey_. Therefore he would never let the wrong name slip accidentally. 

Remy had no knowledge of what occurred in the battle. "Okay, if dat's what you want…Rogue."

From that day Remy stopped calling Rogue _chere_, but he continued to refer to the other X-Ladies with the name. After three days had past, they spent one of their less busy moments, alone in the Control Room chatting…

"I love it when we sit here toget'er, jus' talkin', Rogue."

She looked at him curiously. "Why don't you call me _chere_ anymore?"

"Huh? You told me you didn't want me t' call you dat."

"Ah know, but that was so long ago. Ah miss it." By then the memory of the cheating boyfriend was locked away behind a door in her mind. She remembered telling Remy she didn't want him to call her _chere_, but she could remember why.

"Okay, if dat's what you want…chere." She smiled at his response. 

*

__

Merde. I'll never understand women! He thought to himself.

"…And then Ah found it underneath the bed." She stopped rambling and noticed that Remy wasn't paying attention to her story. "Remy, Remy?" He soon snapped out of his daydream. "Are you listenin' to me?"

"Of course." There was confidence in his voice.

"Then what did I say?"

__

Dis girl can never give me a break. He thought with a silent chuckle. "Okay, you caught me. I wasn't listening."

"I coulda been sayin' somethin' really important."

He placed his hands over his heart. "I was overcome by your beauty." 

"Blah, blah, blah. Remy LeBeau, a man who can sweet-talk the devil himself."

"What can I say? I've been blessed." He suddenly had an impulse to reach for her; His hand came up as if to brush against her face.

She caught his hand in hers. "Be careful Remy, you aren't wearing your gloves."

"I'll be careful, I'm always careful."

"If you were always careful Ah wouldn't have some of your memories."

"You can't put all de blame on me. You were de one who grabbed me and stuck your tongue down my t'roat."

"No Ah didn't!" She said in mock outrage. "You're the one who manhandled me!"

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure. I manhandled a woman wit' super strength; de courts will never buy dat story." He reflected a moment. "I don't remember much about what happened, but I t'ink you couldn't resist my charm so you grabbed me and locked your lips against mine." He tried, and succeeded in getting her to giggle. But soon her joyful noise faded. She returned her hand back to his hair, combing through it with her fingers.

She spoke softly. "You really don't remember what happened, do you?" 

"No, not much." His mind drifted back to that fateful day. "I jus' remember us standing in [2] Israel on a hill." He focused back on her. "I know we kissed, but what led up to it?"

She took a deep breath and began, "It was the whole Legion thing. Remember that nut who wanted to go back in time and kill Magneto?"

"Yeah! It would have been a good idea if he didn't end up killin' Xavier instead. De Bastard killed his own father."

"Uh-huh, and if Xavier died before the X-men were created, everythin' as we know it would change." She placed her other hand on his chest, stroking him up and down unconsciously. Her touch was light and slow, Remy wanted very much to grab her hand and apply more pressure to her strokes. He tried desperately not to loose control physically and ruin the moment. "But at the time, we didn't know what Legion was going to do. When he went back in time Bishop, Psylocke and Storm went with him to try and stop him."

"Yeah, I don't remember much after dat."

"You and Ah were standing alone together in Israel jus' waiting for whatever was to happen to unfold. We watched as Xavier spoke to a hologram of Lilandra." She met his eyes. "You said that it was sad. They could be together to watch this reality disappear, but they couldn't touch." 

Remy thought about it. _It is really sad. Dat sounds like something I would say. I knew what it was t' have dat kinda relationship_. 

She laughed continuing her story. "Ah ordered you to hold me."

"Did I obey your command?"

"What do you think?"

"I t'ink I was by your side in a flash."

She gave his arm a squeeze. "You were. You wrapped your arms around me…you still had a faint smell of cigarette that you threw away moments before…we stood together and jus' waited, hoping that the other X-Men could make everything right."

"But dat didn't happen."

"Exactly. We watched and could actually see a flash in the heavens coming down towards us ready to change our reality. And in that moment, when nothing else mattered, Ah reached for you. Ah wasn't sure what Ah was goin' to do. Ah started to lean into you on impulse, hoping that you would be the smart one, the strong one, to pull away."

"I would never pull away from you." He said softly to himself with more then one meaning.

"You never even hesitated." She traced the outside of his lips, "When our lips pressed together for the first time…"

"Yeah?"

"Ah started to feel a pull. Ah was draining your energy, but Ah didn't want to stop."

"I wouldn't have let you."

"You were holding on tight to me as if mah kiss was giving you life, instead of draining it from you…Ah could have pushed you away…" She looked away from his face as if she was ashamed. "But Ah didn't want to." Remy brought her face to meet his, his hand protected by her hair.

"I wouldn't have let you." He repeated, not wanting her to feel guilty.

"The one thing Ah had always wanted was happening right then and there…it was beautiful." He watch as a bright smile spread across her face, her eyes had a slight sparkle to them, or was it just filling up with liquid?

Remy wanted her to stay in that happy moment, for he knew what happened next couldn't have been easy for her to go through. She would have been holding his lifeless body in her hands, knowing that she was the cause. He didn't want her to think about it, so he skipped over that part of the story.

"I wish I could remember dat moment." _I wish I could remember the feel of her lips hard against mine. _"How much of me went inside you?"

"More than enough."

He smirked. "I was always above average in size." By the look on her face he knew that he caught her off guard.

"Remy!"

_Better change de subject. _"So, how long was I dere for?"

"You were with me in mah head until your body regained consciousness."

"I was in de coma for t'ree weeks." She nodded her head. "I was wit' you for so long?" His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Ah know when you awoke from your coma Ah had left the mansion. In a weird sense, it didn't seem like Ah was leaving you…you were always with me." She said tapping her head.

_I have t' admit, when I woke up from near death and realized dat she went on a 'vacation' I was kinda hurt. But now I'm glad dat she had a part of me wit' her, she never left me._

"If only I could remember…" _ If I was in her head, I would have finally had de chance t' touch her in ways I've always imaged._ "De t'ings I would have done t' you…"

"What you remember has nothing to do with it. _You_ were in mah head."

"What?"

She lowered her head mere inches from his face. Her warm minty breath brushed against his cheeks as she spoke, "Everything you've ever thought, dreamt or fantasized about doing to me is exactly what you tried to do."

His head lift up from her lap to close in what little distance was between them. He gave a wicked smile, "You actually let me do it?"

"Do what?" She asked coyly.

"You know what."

She sat back up. "My lips are sealed."

"Don't be like that, tell me!"

"A girl's gotta have some secrets." She said mocking what he had said earlier.

"I should have seen dat one coming." He sat up and faced her. "Since you're not gonna tell me what happened…let me touch you."

Her mouth dropped open. "No way!"

"Please? Jus' for a couple of seconds." He pleaded. _I jus' need t' be in her…in one way or another._

"It's not gonna happen, Remy. Ah've had enough of you in me to last a life time."

Begrudgingly he fell back on her lap. "Did you ever let me have full control of your body?"

"No, never _full_ control." _But if he did have full control of mah body, he would have remembered everything that had happened._

"Why not?"

"First reason is that you are a guy. There is no way you would be able to handle the ordeal of becoming a woman."

__

Yeah right. I could handle becoming a woman. He decided to keep that comment to himself. "So what was de second reason?"

"I was on the road with Bobby." He rolled his eyes at the mentioning of Bobby's name…again. "Ah didn't want him to know that Ah was walkin' around with _you _in mah head. Ah'm kinda glad Bobby begged to tag along with me." She said matter-of-factly. "If Ah went off on mah own with you in mah head, Ah probably would have stayed in mah mind's eye with you longer, which would have led me to lose grip on reality. Bobby was an anchor for me. Ah wonder if Ah ever thanked him for keepin' me grounded?" 

__

Who cares?! Den again, I am glad dat he did help her…but I'm sure I could have taken care of her on my own. 

Rogue continued speaking, "Ah don't know how you can live with yourself and not be exhausted all the time. Ah was so full of energy with you in me. You know how to have a good time." Her cheerful demeanor soon subsided, "It's jus', Ah could have done without the…memories." 

__

Remy tried all he could to keep them from me, it wasn't until he started to slip away in mah mind that Ah knew for sure he was keepin' a deep secret. And once his psyche was totally removed from mah mind, there was no one left to protect me from his memories. Still, Ah never had the ability to process all his memories, Remy's mind was so complicated Ah never even knew where to begin. And so, for months his secret was kept safe.

"I never meant to burden you wit' my problems."

__

That's not the point! Ah wanted you to tell me about them, not hide them from me. But she knew he still felt guilty for what he did and she did not want him to focus on the dark past of his life_. Ah had felt so empty when Remy's psyche fully escaped mah mind. Ah really missed him for a long time. We had come so close to working everything out. In mah mind, we reached a point were we could have forgave each other and start over. But then he left. _

When Ah phoned the mansion from the road and talked to the real Remy, Ah realized all the progress we made in mah head…was jus' that…in mah head. The 'real' Remy had no memory of what happened, therefore we were back to playing mind games with each other. But even after everything that had happened, she had to admit that it was worth it.

"Remy, even with the memories…Ah would never regret that time we had on the hill. Wouldn't trade it for the world."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Come on chere, I know I'm a good kisser, but not dat good."

__

On further thought… "Okay, Ah would trade it for the world, but nothin' else."

"What about for a big bucket of southern fried chicken?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah know you ain't talkin' 'bout mah weight."

"No worries, chere. I like my women wit' a bit of meat."

"You're tryin' mah patients." He could sense that she was playing with him, but he knew well enough to quit while he was ahead.

"I'll shut up now."

They sat together in a comfortable silence, she rubbing his hair. 

__

Rogue has let me rest my head in her lap…I wonder how far she will let me go. Remy turned his head to face the zipper of her pants, and began to snuggle in her lap. 

SLAP! The sound of her hand hitting the back of his head.

"Ow! What was dat for?" He asked her innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me, boy! You know what you did." He smiled at her and lay back down in her lap…facing the ceiling. Rogue tried desperately to conceal her laughter.

In the next moment of silence that soon followed, a bird chirping outside the window caught their attention. Remy could feel Rogue shudder underneath him.

"What's wrong?"

She spoke a mile a minute. "When Ah was growin' up in Mississippi, there was a bird that was always outside mah window and it never stopped yacking. Every time Ah was tryin' to go to sleep it would start chirping. It would never shut up! Ah don't know, this bird jus' reminded me about that part of mah life."

__

It was hard for Rogue t' ever speak about her life in Mississippi, even about the insignificant t'ings…like dat bird story. Every time she does open up, I consider it a big step forward in our relationship. He noticed that her spirit seemed to be down. Remembering 'that part of [her] life' had not had a good effect on her.

"What kind of bird was it?" He asked trying to engage her in a conversation about her past. But he could tell by the look on her face that what she said earlier had been a big slip of the tongue. He knew she would not go any further.

"Ah don't remember." _Maybe it was a Robin. It was so long ago that I don't even remember anymore. _She thought to herself, but knew not to say it out loud. 

__

Remy has a way of making me say more than Ah want to say. Maybe it's not such a bad thing. Maybe it's jus' because Ah'm so comfortable with him… 

"Mr. Smith ran a small farm outside of New Orleans." She looked down at Remy who seemed to be doing some reminiscing of his own. "Well, it wasn't a farm really, but dat's what we called it 'cause he had animals walking around all de time--dis was before I met moi pere--so I never had any parents who would tell me to keep from dat side a town; you see, it was a black neighborhood. I always use t' go by Smith's house 'cause he would have a dusty record player and would play ol' blue tunes from sun up t' sun down. Dey called him de music man, is what dey did. 

"He would sit and talk wit' us kids about de ol' days. He was really old and had been through a lot in his long life. He remembered de Civil Rights Movement. He remembered de time when blacks weren't considered humans under de law. He even had ol' tales of when his great grandparents were brought t' America on de ships. He never had any children t' pass down de stories to, dey died early on. He used t' tell his story t' any of de kids who would listen, t' give dem a sense of deir history. I was de only white boy dere. 

"Even t'ough he came from a line of people dat lived a hard life…at least he knew were he came from, at least he knew his history. Dere's a really good chance dat I'm not even Cajun. Lebeau ain't even my real name."

"What's in a name?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're quoting Shakespeare now?"

"Ah think it fits this situation perfectly."

"Well what about dis saying: If a man doesn't know his history, he is doomed to repeat it."

She shrugged, "So, now we're even. We're both right"

"What about: If a man doesn't know were he's been he'll never know where he's going."

She waved him off. "Okay, so you're ahead by one."

"What about dis one…"

She laughed. "Okay, okay. You're right." 

He smiled triumphantly. "Of course I am."

"So you don't know your parents. It's probably better that way. Knowing who your real parents are doesn't necessarily mean that your life would have been any easier, believe me. You could have turned out even more wacked out then you already are. Take me for an example, Ah knew mah real parents."

He looked up at the crazy girl who earlier proclaimed that she was going to do a swan dive from the roof. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am." She said with confidence.

Despite the hard life Remy had growing up in the streets of Louisiana, he loved his home state. And despite the troubles Rogue experienced in Mississippi, she still missed not being able to go back.

He folded his hands behind his head, careful not to touch Rogue's private area, not wanting to get slapped again. "Ain't not'ing like a night in Louisiana…"

"…Or a day in tha Mississippi…" She mused.

"…De moon is full an' de stars are bright…"

"…Tha sun shines high, not a cloud in tha sky…"

"…Y' can hear de sounds of jazz in de streets…"

"…Ol' man sittin' on a porch strummin' tha blues…"

"…On a night like dat, y' forget all y'r troubles…"

"…On a day lahk that nothan' else mattas..." 

"…Dere's no place lahk home." They both concluded together.

Scott walked into the room to catch their last bit of their accent-filled conversation. 

_Well, brake out tha banjo, it's time for a hoedown!_ He thought sarcastically as he watched the southern couple revert back to their hometown ways.

"Ah-hem!" He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Howdy, Scott." Rogue said with a wave. 

Remy chimed in, "What can we do you for?"

"I came here to make sure you two are aware of your duties." He waited momentarily for them to finish groaning. "Rogue, it will be your turn to do the dishes tomorrow."

"Yippee!" She yelled with fake enthusiasm as Remy gave a low chuckle.

"Gambit, you will have to take the trash to the dump tomorrow."

"Ahh man! Is it my turn already?"

_Sometimes I feel Gambit lives to annoy me. _"You only have to do it once a month, I don't know why you're complaining."

"I'm complaining because it's hard work."

"No, you're complaining because it's 'work' period! It's like you're allergic to manual labor."

"And it's like you're addicted t' it." Remy replied.

He crossed his arms. "So what's wrong with that?"

Remy looked at Rogue and winked, they saw an opening for their new comedy routine. "Ya gotta be **craaaa-zzzy** if you wan' t' work all de time; even de gators know dat!" They both answered in a thick Cajun accent.

Scott recognized the quote from one of their favorite TV commercials that advertised tourism in Louisiana "The gators? Cute." His voice was filled with sarcasm.

Remy's head shot up from Rogue's lap as if he had just been burnt. "Hey, didn't we agree a couple months back t' get a Karoke Machine in de Rec Room?"

"Yeah, what happened, Scott?" asked Rogue.

"Xavier has yet to approve that idea. We could probably squeeze it in soon if there is room in the budget."

Remy found his spot in her lap again. "If money is de problem for de professor I could get one in two days top."

Rogue smiled. "When yah say 'get', you mean 'steal' right?" He answered her with a wink.

"Nobody's stealing anything. If we get the machine it will be because Xavier buys it, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" They both answered in unison with a soldier salute.

He rolled his eyes. "Cute. I'm going to be down in the control room working on some last minute reports for Xavier. I should be out of here by 10:00pm." He waited to get a response from them. But they were now focused on other things.

"Will yah keep your head still?! You're always movin' it up and down…"

"I'm tryin' t' get comfy."

"Then rest yah head on a pillow."

"No, I wan' t' keep my head right here." He smirked, "Don't pretend you don't like it."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, yah bettah enjoy yourself 'cause it won't las' long."

"Den enjoy I shall." He answered with contentment.

Scott realized that to them, he had already left the room. He watched as they flirted with each other. The flirtations didn't bother him much; after all it was what they usually do. His major concern was only that the bracelet be kept off. Trusting that Henry's promise to him with as good as gold, he wasn't about to worry about Rogue.

"Goodnight!" He called then turned to leave; he could hear Rogue shout after him as he left the room.

"See yah latah alligatah!"

"In awhile crocodile!" Remy added.

"Aftah suppah mutha-fucka!" They said in unison filled with laughter. 

Scott gave a slight chuckle as he walked down the hall. Yes, theirs was a weird relationship.

The couple settled back down into the couch. Remy was the first to speak.

"I don't get dat man sometimes."

"What don't you get?"

"He's got a pretty woman sitting at home and he's going down stairs t' finish up reports." Remy shook his head. "I don't get him."

"He said he'd be done by 10:00."

"Naw, he won't. He's writing somet'ing for Xavier, so you know it's gonna take days t' finish. I swear, it's like he has a hard-on for pleasing de Prof."

She suppressed her giggles. "In a sense it's like he's jus' tryin' to please his papa. Ah don't know, Ah think it's kinda sweet."

He snickered. "Of course, _you_ would think it's sweet."

"What do you mean by that, _Swamp Rat_?"

"It's for me to know, _Li'l River Rat_." 

She loved that pet name he gave her. The first time he called her that was when they were on Asteroid M; the first home Magneto built for mutants in space. She had just made a perfect dive into the swimming pool and was applauded by Remy…

__

*

[2] Remy stood by the side of the pool wearing a Speedo while Rogue swam her way to the surface. "Not too shabby, chere. Finest kind, Olympic class cannonball."

"You like, Gambit?" She asked swimming to where he stood at the edge of the pool.

"I like. That and more."

"You better watch it." She said in a flirtatious manner. "Ah touch your bare hand with mine, Ah'll absorb your powers and psyche and all your mem'ries."

He shrugged and crouched lower to meet her face. "Maybe. Maybe not. Wan' take the risk, li'l river rat?"

"I…I…" To her amazement, Remy brushed his hand across her cheek. She flew out from the pool. "Ah'm sorry Gambit, Ah—well now ain't that a sight." As she floated in the air she noticed that Remy had fallen into the pool. "First time—ever—Ah b'lieve…Ah've seen that Cajun charmer thrown off-balance. Who knows, there may be hope—what am Ah doing?" It was at that moment, Remy's psyche crept into her mind, which left her confused. "Where?! Who?!!"

Remy pulled himself out of the pool and noticed Rogue's confusion, though he didn't know why she was so confused. "No harm done, Rogue. C'mon back down!"

*

__

It was too small of a touch for even Remy to realize it, but that was the first time we touched. It was the first time I started to believe that maybe dreams could come true.

"…then I pushed him off of…" He stopped his story. "Rogue, Rogue. Are you listening t' me?" Remy called her back to reality.

"Ah'm sorry. Mah mind wandered for a moment."

"T' were did it wander?"

Her face brightened. "You remember when…" But she never got the chance to finish her thought. They were interrupted…

"Remy, what have you done with my statue?" The couple looked towards the doorway where Ororo stood. Her hand was resting on the doorframe as she leaned into it for support.

He sat up, eyes shining brightly. "I t'ought you forgot about it."

"It is a family emblim, I would never just forget about it. You told me last week that you would have it back in my room by today…I have checked and it is still not there." She spoke calmly, without any malice.

"Don't worry, I have it in a safe place."

"I will always worry until I have it back in my possession. Where is it?"

He waved her off. "It's tucked away in my room."

"Good. Please place it back in my room by morning." She turned to leave.

"Don't you wanna know what I found out about de statue?" 

She stopped and turned around. "If you recall, I was against you taking it in the first place."

"What's going on?" Rogue asked confused.

"You know dat African statue 'Ro had in her room all dese years?"

"Yeah."

"After all dis time I finally convinced her let t' me take it to dis guy I know t' see if it's worth anyt'ing."

Rogue was intrigue, even if Ororo wasn't. "What did he say?"

"He said dat de statue went back many generations." He looked back at Ororo. "He said it belonged t' royalty. Did you know dat?"

"Yes, I was aware."

Remy laughed. "You hear dat, chere? 'Ro's a princess."

"Yeah right. She's as much a princess as she is a goddess." Remy turned to her with a suspicion expression. Rogue didn't like the look he was giving her. She decided to say something else to get him to stop thinking whatever he was thinking. "What else did he say?"

He paused a moment before he spoke. "He already has a buyer dat wants t' donate de statue t' de museum."

For the first time during the conversation, Ororo was surprised. "You found a buyer? Remy I do not wish to sell it, it is invaluable." 

Remy scoffed at the idea. Nothing was _invaluable _to a thief. _It's jus' a damn statue, what could be so special about it? _

"How much does he wanna buy it for?"Asked Rogue.

"$75,000! Cash!"

Rogue's mouth dropped. "Holy moly! That's some nice change."

_I cannot believe it! _ Ororo tried to contain her shock at the price. 

"So what do you say, chere?" He asked with a sly smile.

Ororo tried hard to keep her voice even. "The buyer is very generous, but the statue is dear to me. Would you please deny the offer."

He nodded his head, "I t'ought you might say dat."

"Well, then why did you ask?"

He shrugged, "Jus' tryin' t' make conversation." 

"You mean, just trying to play another game." 

Remy and Ororo laughed. They have always used that line of banter, but never twice in one day. Though the joke was lost on Rogue, who stared at them blankly.

"What if I let him buy it; den when he donates it to de museum I can jus' steal it back for ya."

She hesitated ever so slightly then shook her head. "I do not think so…"

"Don't worry, chere, I'll be able t' steal it back, no problem. It will be a piece of cake." He then smirked, "Besides, I could use de practice."

"No, thank you."

"What have I told you about takin' chances?"

"Don't you start." She waved her index finger at him while smiling. "Please have the statue in my room by morning. Have a good night." She turned to walk away.

"We will." Rogue answered in a sly tone. Ororo stopped dead in her tracks for a moment, then continued out the door.

All this was not lost on Remy, the master of perception. "What's goin' on?"

"Huh?"

"Between you and 'Ro. What's goin' on?"

"Nothing." She answered casually.

"Den why did I get de sense dat she was workin' over time t' keep her emotions in check every time you opened your mouth?"

"Ah haven't the slightest idea."

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter; you are such a bad liar." He said while lying back on her lap.

"Actually, Ah'm a pretty good liar."

"Not t' me you ain't."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

Remy didn't like the sound of that, but decided not to change the topic. _I'll let dat slide._ "What did you do t' her?"

"Why mus' you assume that _Ah_ did something wrong?"

"Jus' tell me what happened."

She huffed. "Ro's jus' mad because Ah told her to fuck off."

"You did what?"

"You heard me. So Ah told her to fuck off, who cares? Ah don't even know why she's still mad at me."

"Because she's your superior. You don't tell your boss t' fuck off."

"Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black. Ah got it from _you_."

"What?"

"You told Scott to fuck of the other day."

"No I didn't. He said while shaking his head.

"Yes you did."

"You mus' be mistaking."

_Ah hate it when he is in his selective memory stage_. "Ah was with you when you said it! We were in the Lab, remember?!"

_Of course I do. I can be such a bad influence sometimes._ He concluded with amusement. He had to admit, that some part of him liked corrupting people. "Hey, flippin' someone de bird and actually saying 'fuck off' are two totally different things." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was joking when I did it. Nobody takes me seriously."

__

Most people don't take me seriously either. "Whatever."

"Jus' apologize t' her and everyt'ing will be okay."

"Hell no! You guys take her 'goddess' thing too far and now the shits gone to her head. I've never seen anyone so outraged from being sworn at." She looked at him lying comfortably in her lap. "Besides, you didn't even asked me why Ah said it to her in the first place."

"Why?" He asked her point blank catching her off guard. She searched her memory trying to remember how the situation began.

"Ah had jus' gone to sleep and she woke me up with her knocking."

"Dat's it?" 

_No that wasn't it. Ah was still caught up with having the bracelet and had spent over 24 hours working nonstop. Bobby had started to flirt with me, the voices in mah head were growing louder with each minute, and one voice in particular was doing everything to get on mah last nerve. Ah finally had the chance to shut out the chaos in mah head and close mah mind…then there was that knock on mah door._ She signed. Her mind was calm at the moment, but she knew that it would not last long.

"Rogue?" He looked up at her face and could tell she was deep in thought and hadn't heard him. "Rogue?" He called to her again and gave her arm a little squeeze. She snapped back to reality looking at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong, chere?"

From the expression on his face, she knew he wasn't talking about Ororo anymore. 

She bit her bottom lip, a tell-tail sign that she was fighting back tears. Remy could read her like a book.

He sat up so that he could face her head on. "You know you can tell me anyt'ing, right?" He whispered. She nodded her head slowly to his hidden delight. In a swift motion he switched their positions on the couch. Rogue was now lying with her head against his lap, he lowered his head to cut the little distance that was between them.  
"I've notice a slight change in you."

"Like what?"

"Sometimes, I look at you from across de room when you t'ink no one is watching, and your eyes seem so faraway. It's like, I'm in de same room wit' your body but your mind is elsewhere."

"Maybe Ah was jus' thinking about the bracelet."

"Naw. I notice de change in you _before_ you got de bracelet. When we were all in de War Room after our last battle."

__

He was right. You can't get anything past Mr. Observant.

"You gonna tell me what's goin' on?"

She took a deep breath. She had to tell him, he was her friend. "Remy, Ah don't know what's happening to me. It's like mah mind is going crazy…or should Ah say _crazier_." He was beginning to worry, hoping that she was exaggerating the situation. "Ah touched two mutants in our last battle. One guy put his hand over mah mouth. Ah started to absorb his powers when another mutant tried to pull the guy off me. Ah absorb his powers too, even though Ah did not have flesh-to-flesh contact with him."

"I never knew your powers could do dat. Has it happened before?"

"Yeah. One time long ago, Ah touched Nightcrawler and while Ah was absorbing his powers, he wrapped his tail around Scott and Ah got his powers too." 

"So why is dis time so different."

"Ah don't know. Maybe it's because Ah have a lot more voices in mah head since then."

"So what crazy t'ings are goin' on in your head?"

"One of the mutants Ah touched…" she paused a moment then whispered, "he's still in mah head."

"What do you mean _still_? As soon as he regained consciousness his psyche should have been out of your head."

"Ah know, but it's still here,_ he's _still here. And it's driving me crazy because he knows that he shouldn't be here; he wants to get out."

"Can he hear us now?"

"Sure, if he's payin' attention. Right now, he's not sayin' anythin'. Ah think he's at the back of mah mind messin' around with things. Before, Ah would get mad when he was at the forefront of mah thoughts distracting me, but now that Ah don't know what he's doing, Ah'm a bit nervous. Ah know he's fucking around with mah head."

Remy just stared at her, not knowing what to say to make her fears go away. He thought it was possible for him to protect the woman he loved from anything that could harm her in the outside world; but he couldn't protect her from her mind, which made him feel hopeless. He hated feeling hopeless.

"The longer he has been in mah head the more frightened Ah get. Ah'm thinking that if he retains his identity of self any longer he might become a permanate fixture in mah mind. Ah can't deal with someone who hates me having control of mah body…not again." She stated in reference to Ms. Marvel. "If he gains anymore power he could be dangerous. Like if Ah had Freddie Cougar in mah dreams."

"Freddie Cougar? De movie-murderer? I don't get it."

_Bobby would have understood what Ah meant._ "Never mind." She paused a moment knowing that what she would say next would cause him to worry. "Maybe Ah should have a talk with the professor when he comes back."

"Rogue." His tone took on that of a warning; she wasn't surprised by his response.

"Ah know, Ah know. You use to hate it when Ah had mah sessions with Xavier, that's why you wanted me to stop seeing him." She watched as Remy's eyes gave a quick scan of the room. It was as if he was checking for any spies that might of snuck in.

He lowered his head to hers and whispered. "You know why I wanted you to quit, right?" She nodded her head, but he continued on as if she had said no. "A persons mind is de most important part of de body. Dat's de one thing we have dat is ours and ours alone. Once you give someone complete access t' your mind you are giving up control. Dat's why on principal I can't stand psychologist, or telepaths…especially telepaths. Not only can dey access your mind freely, dey can fuck up your head wit'out you even knowing. Dey can take away memories and add new recollections dat are completely false. 

"I didn't like de fact dat you had one-on-one sessions dat involved him rendering you unconscious and going into your mind. You lying on a couch, unconscious, wit' a telepath, left you vulnerable, and when you're vulnerable…"

"Don't trust anyone." She finished his sentence, she knew it well.

"You haven't told anyone dat I was de one who told you t' stop your sessions wit' him?"

"Of course not. No one else knows."

"Good. Last t'ing I need is Xavier knowing I was de one who suggested you stop seeing him." He focused back on her. "I'm jus' glad you managed t' get out when you did. Sometimes I sit back and t'ink, 'What if Xavier had a hold on you when he was goin' t'rough his Onslaught phase?' " He could feel Rogue shiver at the thought. "I didn't mean t' scare you, chere."

"Ah know you didn't. But it was the right thing for me to do. Xavier was jus' goin' into mah mind and locking away all the voices Ah would absorb in battle. All Ah did was make him show me how to lock away all the voices, and Ah have been doing it mahself ever since." _Then again, Ah was never able to do as good a job as the professor. But still, everything has worked out…until now._

"I'm glad you learned t' take more control over your mind."

"But Ah still might need help. Maybe if Ah talked to Jean."

"No, not Jean. If Jean finds out, she'll tell Xavier for sure." Remy cursed himself for what he said; As of that moment he knew he couldn't have Rogue in any type of conversation with Jean. He didn't know if he was keeping Rogue from Jean for her own benefit or for his. 

"Okay, Remy. Whatever you think is best." 

Remy was baffled at her response. He always was anytime she gave him her trust so completely. He felt a tad guilty, because as of that moment he didn't deserve it and it might come back to bite him in the ass.

"Ah don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Den we don't have to. But if anything else happens, please tell me about it first."

She was happy that Remy was truly being a friend to her in her time of need. "Ah will. Thank yah, sugah. " She gave him a slight smile that meant the world to him. She started to look around the couch. "What happened to the booklet?"

"I don't know, didn't you have it last?"

"Yeah, but that was before _you_ threw it out of mah hands."

"Den it must be here somewhere. We'll find it later."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Ah am so bored."

"Boredom is your own problem." That was one of Remy's favorite lines to quote. "Let's do somet'ing."

"Okay, Ah'm up for anything, as long as we don't leave the mansion. Ah don't feel like going out."

"Let's play some poker."

"Ah don't have anymore money to lose to you, _Gambit_."

"Come on."

"You don't even go easy on me, you're not even a gentleman."

"Never said I was a gentleman."

"You _always_ call yourself that."

"Okay, maybe I do." He finally relented. "Fine, I can make other arrangements. I 

will anti-up wit' money, and you will anti-up wit' your clothes."'

She rolled his eyes. But really what did she expect. Remy's sexual drive never 

seemed to slow down, he was like a dog that needed to be neutered. 

__

Sometimes Ah would really wonder why someone who was so horny would put up with me. But even with his sexual drive, he was always patient with me when we were dating. And when Ah would tell him to slow down he would go one step further and stop. Ah'm sure, while we were dating, he spent countless nights with his left hand in front of a toilet bowl. 

"Dere's not'ing like a _friendly_ game of strip poker."

"You don't have enough money to play for mah clothes. Mah gorgeous naked 

body is priceless."

"Sometimes you are so naïve, chere…" He slide his hand up and down her side, 

not believing she was letting him get away with it. 

__

It always seems like Rogue would be more lenient wit' me when we were not dating den when we were dating. If we were dating, dis stuff would have been out of de question. And I wouldn't even have had de guts t' bring up strip poker. I learned a long time ago, dat certain sexual t'ings were out of bonds…actually **all **sexual t'ings were out of bonds while in a relationship wit' Rogue. T'ank goodness we're not dating now, or I would never be able t' get away wit' dis. "…Didn't you know? Everyone and everything has a price. De question is, how much are you willing t' pay?"

"Not everything." She answered stubbornly.

"Den name something dat's priceless." He challenged.

"That statue. Ororo didn't take your $75,000 deal."

"But she wanted to. I could feel it. Den again, Stormy is not a greedy person; she doesn't worship money. However, if I was t' offer her somet'ing dat she desired--like let's say--a piece of land in Africa, she would have given up de statue in a second. I guarantee it."

"That's stupid. Everyone would take that deal."

"Like I said, everyone has a price. Whether it's money or something else, we all have our limits of 'selling out'." He could tell that she was not convinced. "I've proven my case, you've still haven't named somet'ing dat's priceless." 

She thought for a moment, soon a smiled covered her face. "A mother's love." She answered with satisfaction.

Remy shook his head pitifully. "Come on chere, we _both_ know dat's not true." What he said was enough for her to get his implication. They both grew up with 

Parental issues. Remy was put up for adoption when he was born. He never knew why, most likely because he was born with red eyes and his mother decided she did not want a freak for a son. His mother probably always wanted to have a baby, but when the baby did not live up to her expectations, she just gave him up. Her love for him was not enough to keep a baby that was 'special'. Her love was not priceless.

Rogue didn't even bother to get into her relationship with her real mom, and what the price was.

She relented. "Maybe you're right." 

"Of course I am." He said with a hint of cockiness.

"Then what's your price?"

"Huh?"

"You say that everyone has a price. What's yours?"

Really, Remy had her what she said, but he was afraid to tell her his answer.

__

My price is your love. I would do whatever I have t' do t' protect you from danger, t' be by your side, t' see you smile. He knew it was best not to say his response out loud. It might scare her and it should, because it scared him. The truth was that Rogue had control over everything that was in him. He was vulnerable.

Remy gave her a charming smile. "I have many prices, chere. I'm a t'ief after all."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Do what?"

She looked at him seductively. "Play a _friendly _game of strip poker with you." Maybe it was the atmosphere, or the voices in her head, or maybe it was because 

she had a feeling that they would soon be interrupted. One of the few times her seventh sense kicked in.

Logan entered the room with a lit cigar in his mouth. "Rogue, I'm ready now, let's go." He ordered.

She turned to Remy and gave him a sad face. "Sorry, sugah. I guess I'll have to

take a rain check on the game. I'll meet you back here later." She pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes, slid off his lap and hurried out the room.

He looked over to Logan. "You got bad timin', mon amie." He placed his head back down on the uncomfortable couch, already missing Rogue's presence.

"Don't bother wait. This will be awhile." Logan advised.

"I don't like de sound of dat. What are you two goin' t' be doing, anyway?"

"No need t' worry." He turned to leave. "She's in good hands." 

"I defiantly don't like de sound of dat. Hit de light will ya?" Logan complied with his request. The room was covered in darkness.

Remy sat in the dark, his favorite place to be. With the sunglasses pulled down over his eyes, to others he would be near invisible in the shade, but everything to him was crystal clear. 

His body was itching for something to do, anything to relive the tension that was building up within him. Luckily Rogue left when she did, because her head on his lap was probably not the best position for her to be in. He thought about jumping into his car and heading into town.

__

But if I do dat I would be leavin' Rogue here wit' de capability of negating her powers. Dat's like a billionaire leaving de door t' his mansion wide open in de middle of de night den complains when someone brakes in. 

I think I better keep my butt here close t' Rogue jus' in case…someone tries t' break in.

His thoughts faded when he sensed a presence approaching the Living Room. He remained still on the couch waiting for the intruder to show him or herself. 

Betsy walked into the dark room filled with distractions. She was glad that the lights were off, it matched her depressed mood. After the meeting in the War Room, she had changed out of her street clothes. She was now wearing black shorts that were too short for any decent young lady and a tight white tube top that would have stopped any normal person's blood from circulating. She blindly made her way to the couch and flopped down.

To her surprise the seat was already occupied. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist holding her in place. Any other person would have screamed, but Betsy rarely did.

"Silly mistake. Ain't you supposed t' be a Ninja?"

If it were anyone else, the hands around her body would have enticed her. However, the voice, Remy's voice, evaporated any sense of passion. 

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" She used her telekinetic powers to turn on the light switch. He let her go and she sat on another couch adjacent to him. "You're lucky I didn't use my powers on you."

He traced his eyes up her body. "I'm sure I could have handled it."

Betsy wanted to be alone and was pissed off to find Remy in the room. She was even more pissed that he got the jump on her.

__

I know he's over there pleased as a peacock. I can't stand him! Part of her wanted to just get up and leave the room. But the other part wanted to stand her ground, and not be run out by the Cajun Thief. _Fuck him. I've lived here longer; I'm not going to leave because of him._

She sat still, looking out a near by window, thinking about the mess that was her life. She was having a day were nothing seemed to be going right, actually it was more like a week. The more she thought about her problems, the more depressed she became. 

She noticed Remy staring at her through her peripheral vision; it was starting to annoy her.

"Is there a reason your are staring at me?"

He spoke casually. "I'm tryin' t' get you t' leave by annoying you."

"It will do you good not to mess with me tonight. I am not in the mood." She said with contempt.

"Well _get_ in de mood, 'cause I ain't stopping."

She took control of her emotions. "I'm not going to let you get to me."

"You don't have a choice."

__

He is nothing more than a good for nothing thief! She was about to get up and leave the room, willing to forfeit the battle, however an idea struck her mind. _Maybe I spoke too soon. He may be good for one thing._ She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "You got any alcohol?"

Remy brightened up at the mention of his favorite beverage. "Is Cyclops an ass?" He joked.

"No." She was firm in her response. 

Remy had obviously forgotten that Betsy did not have a problem with Scott, which ruined the premise of his joke. "Let's try dis again." He prompted her to speak again with a nod of his head. 

"You got any alcohol?" She repeated.

He decided to answer the question in a more traditional fashion. "Is de Pope Catholic?" He asked with a grin.

She looked at Remy and gave him her first genuine smile since she arrived. 

He returned the smile. "Den what are we waiting for?"

Betsy jumped up from the couch; the slight bounce of her breasts and the outline 

of her nipples made it quite clear to Remy that she was without a bra. She lead the way out of the living room, knowing her outfit gave the thief a nice view of her shapely rear. 

Together Remy and Betsy made their way up the long winding staircase, heading towards the secret liquor cabinet located in his bedroom.

******

[1] X-men 41

[2] X-men 3

****

Author's Note: Another Remy/Rogue scene coming sooner then you think.

Answers: Rainmaker- No apologies necessary, I was not offended by your review (you were right, 'Ro was slightly out of character, which will be explained more as the story goes on) :0) I'll glad you're still enjoying the fic.

Where's Bobby? I haven't forgotten about him. He's in the city, getting into something that will add to a future plot line.

And Logan will have a reaction to what Remy is doing to Jean, all in due time.

Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully I will finish the next chapter soon, but due to recent events 9/11/01, it may take awhile (I'm too busy watching the news). 

****

Next Time: Rogue fights with Logan as well as her mind and Remy + Betsy + Alcohol = a chapter you don't want to miss (with a surprise at the end)!..


	14. Massive Confusion/Intoxicating Talks

Disclaimer: The story is mine…all the characters belong to Marvel…except Canon and Zeal ****

Disclaimer: The story is mine…all the characters belong to Marvel…except Canon and Zeal.

****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

Special Note: Why is this seemingly PG-13 fic rated R? This chapter will shed some light. 

**Warning:** This chapter has some sexual references and not all of it is good. Ooo, scary.

****

Interactions

Chapter 14

Massive Confusion

(Rogue/Logan)

Rogue walked through the doors of the weight room and was surprised to see that the equipment had been rearranged. 

"Ah suppose this is your doing." She stated as Logan followed behind her, dressed in workout clothes.

He rubbed his hands together. "We needed more space for your lessons." 

She turned around to face him. "Says you! Ah don't need much space to toss you around like a rag doll." 

"Karate is not about tossin' people around." He explained as Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's a defensive art form." 

" 'The best defense is a good offence!' Ah learned that watchin' basketball on TV with you guys."

He raised an eyebrow. "Glad to see you using the game of basketball for real life situations." She laughed and began to stroll around the room. Logan followed her with his eyes for a few minutes. "Get over here."

"You know, you need to work on your people skills."

"You're still not over here."

She stood her ground. "Why don't _you _come to me?!"

" 'Cause I was testin' you. I gave a simple order and you couldn't follow through on it. It's obvious you need to develop discipline first."

"Great! _You_ are gonna teach _me _discipline? Ah've seen you knock people out for looking at you funny."

He smiled. "Makes you wonder what I would have done if I _didn't _have discipline." 

She laughed. _Ah guess he does have a point. _

Out of everyone on the team, Logan had been the one person she touched the most. He understood her in ways that most people did not and because of that they shared a bond. She looked at him standing across from her with a smile_. _

Not a lot of people would have volunteered to teach me anything. Ah have to admit Ah can be a difficult at times. "Before we get started; Ah want to thank you for doing this with me. Ah'm sure you could have spent your first day of vacation doing something else instead of being here. Ah really do appreciate it." She was sincere in her statement. "Ah had to get that out the way first, 'cause Ah know by the end of the day we will get on each other's nerves."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Now that we got that junk out of the way…All Ah really need is a touch up lesson. Ah want the quick study to karate. First, teach me how to do a karate chop. Ah could always jus' knock a bad guy out with a punch, but a karate chop looks cooler.

"Then Ah want you to teach me how to stop a person's blood from running with one touch to their throat. Ah've seen it on TV before; you can do that right?" She didn't wait for an answer. 

"As for now, Ah want to know that move where a bad guy is holding a gun to me, and Ah can take it from him in a swift movement. Sure a bullet can't hurt me, but that's not the point. Ah want to add style to mah attacks."

"The first thing you should do is shut up!" He said sternly. "Let's get one thing straight. I am the teacher, and you are the student. I teach you. You don't order me around."

"You see?! We're not even 10 minutes into the lesson and it's already started. Ah knew this was going to happen. There's no way I'm playing Robin to your Batman. Ah'm not Jubilee, Ah'm not your li'l side kick!"

"Never said you were my sidekick."

"You implied it with your attitude. As if you have the ultimate knowledge and all Ah can do is sit still and listen. Ah could teach you a few tricks, don't let my sex and age fool you. Shit, Ah can out bench press you right now…but Ah know the male ego bruises easily."

"Strength doesn't go over someone with experience."

"Yeah it does!" She answered ignorantly. 

"Don't be stupid." His tone then changed to emphasize the importance of his words. "There will always be someone out there that has more strength than you."

"And there will always be someone out there with more experience than _you_." She smiled with satisfaction. _One point for me!_

"Sometimes I don't know why I even put up with your back-talk."

" 'Cause Ah'm worth it, that's why. Admit it, Wolvie. You love having me as a mission's partner." 

He shrugged. "Yeah, you're good. So, what?"

"Good? Ah'm great!" He shook his head with disapproval. "Hey, if you're not gonna kiss mah ass, Ah'll do it mahself."

"I noticed."

"Out of all the girls, who did you like partnering up with on missions? Storm, Jubilee, Shadow Cat, Jean?" She did not wait for him to answer. "Ah was the best female partner you ever had, and you wanna know why? You didn't have to look after me on the battlefield. Ah could always take care of myself."

"I won't deny that." _Rogue was the only one I didn't have to worry about in a fight. I could focus totally on what I had to do without havin' to look over my shoulder to see if she was all right. Still, there was one time I wasn't able to help her when she needed me the most. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for that._

"Still, your strength doesn't make you invincible." He replied with a deeper meaning, however Rogue did not catch on.

"No, mah invulnerability makes me invincible." She stepped closer to him. "And mah absorption power makes me dangerous." 

In one swift motion, Logan tripped her onto the floor. He placed his feet on the middle of her back and held her feet at an angle so that she could not get up.

"You don't look so dangerous lying on your face, darlin'" He snarled.

"Okay, okay, Ah get the point. Get off of me now!"

"You better try that again."

She huffed. "Can you _please_ let me up?"

"That's better." He said with satisfaction. He removed his feet from her back and watched as she got up. "Kids, nowadays. You all don't know the meanin' of respect."

"Ah was jus' playing with you, Wolvie. You know Ah'm your friend."

He shook his head. "I've got to get some friends my own age."

"Well you know, there's a nursing home down the street." She teased.

"So now you're a comedian? You've been spendin' too much time with Bobby."

Logan walked over to a blue workout mat that was placed in the center of the room. She followed him without being asked. Once he reached the mat, he sat down and crossed his legs then gestured for Rogue to do the same. She obeyed him, with some apprehension.

"What are we doing?" She asked, facing him in the same position.

"Like I said before…discipline." He answered casually.

"How does this teach me discipline?"

"We're going to mediate."

"You're joking, right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Fuck mediation. Ah wanna fight!"

"You can't make it to lesson two without completing lesson one."

She sighed. "Shit! Is it too late for me to back out?"

"There's the door." He looked as if he was daring her to leave. "I knew you would bail out, just didn't think it would be this soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have no problem starting new things, it's finishing that you need to work on."

"Please, tell me more about mahself, Mr. Know It All."

"This isn't the first time that I tried to teach you Karate and you backed out when things weren't going your way. There's the door, use it. I got better things to do with my time."

She felt hurt knowing that he would give up on her so easily. She smiled. "Oh Ah see, is this your idea of reverse-psychology? Better be careful, Logan; Ah might call your bluff." He stared at her without saying another word. It was clear that the choice was hers. "What are you waiting for. Let's mediate!" She yelled with fake enthusiasm.

He nodded. "Relax your muscles, touch your three fingers together and rest them on your legs." She did as he ordered. "Now, close your eyes."

"For how long?"

"Until I tell you to open 'em." She finally closed her eyes, knowing that he was doing the same. 

__

Doesn't he know that mediation is impossible for me? She stayed in the darkness of her mind. Soon, instinctively, she began to slip deeper into her inner thoughts, in time she hit the astral plane. 

__

What's going on here? Rogue wondered as she looked around her mind. Faint shadows of people she absorbed years ago were walking aimlessly around in her head. They were lost psyches and because they were blank, they didn't complicate her mind too much. 

__

But Ah know Ah locked them in doors long ago. How did they get out? She didn't have to wonder for too long. It was clear that The Voice was behind what was going on. Rogue decided to go deeper into her mind on a quest to find the foreign psyche that was determined to cause chaos wherever he went.

It wasn't long—though keeping track of real time in the astral plane was impossible—before she came across a familiar face.

The man that she knew as The Voice, stood in front of her with a smile. Rogue was taken aback by what he looked like. Normally, the voices in her mind would look transparent and fade even more as time went on. Not this man. She was shocked to find that he was really clear in her thoughts. Not as solid like Carol Danvers or Remy were, but solid enough to cause her to worry.

He stood, over 6 feet tall, gazing down on her with a sparkle in his blue eyes. His black hair was cut close, and he had a handsome face—in an evil sort of way. "So we finally meet face to face again. I was starting to get the feeling you were trying to ignore me."

"Well, aren't you sharp."

"Actually, I'm Canon. We never did get properly introduced, did we? I guess it was kind of hard since we were trying to kill each other on the battlefield…"

She wasn't in the mood for small-talk. "Cut the bullshit. What are you doing back here?"

"Why are you so upset? You're the one who pushed me here, now you're mad because I haven't been to the front of your mind pestering you?"

"Yeah, that's right. You've been here far too long." She gave a quick scan of her surroundings. "Ah know you mus' be up to something."

"I'll save you the trouble of beating around the bush. I _am_ up to something." He looked at her with amusement. 

"Ah know you're the one who let out all these psyches. Why?"

"You want me to come out with my plan _now_? What fun would that be?"

"Ah'm sorry. Ah wouldn't want to spoil your fun."

He gave her a big smile, loving her awkward sense of humor. He was about to give her a witty reply when a faint psyche walked in between them ruining his comedic timing. "How rude. He didn't even say excuse me!"

"It's not his fault. He's probably forgotten the English language."

"The people here in your mind are like empty shells."

"Because all they are, are lost memories and empty psyches."

"They're just like puppets."

"Puppets?"

"Yup…" His voice dropped for dramatic affect, "and I'm the **_Puppet Master_**." 

She shrugged. "Ah guess that's a step up from being a villain".

He laughed. "You're ruining my moment. These voices are really easy to control, watch this." He turned to the crowd of psyches walking around. "Kiss my ass…kiss my ass…" He chanted.

Soon, one of the psyches started to repeat him. "Kiss my ass…kiss my ass…"

Then another psyche caught on. "Kiss my ass…"

After a few moments a crowd of voices joined in. "**_KISS MY ASS…KISS MY ASS_**…" They were almost deafening.

"Shut up!" Canon ordered. To Rogue's amazement the voices became silent. In all her years, she had never even attempted to control the voices. "Ain't that something? It took me awhile, but I'm now able to control the voices in your head. Looks like the balance of power has shifted in my favor." He was pleased with himself.

Yes, this was something new, but overall Rogue was unimpressed. "So you have yourself a nice li'l co-ed cheerleading team. Is that what you've been doing? And here Ah was actually thinking you were up to no good. Ah have to say, Ah'm very disappointed. You've wasted mah time long enough, Ah'm out of here." She turned to leave.

Her lack of a response to his _trick_ pissed him off. Luckily for him there was always a plan B. "Not so fast. I want to show you something deeper in your mind."

She turned back to face him. "Ah don't think so."

"It wasn't a question. Zeal…now!" He demanded.

She looked at him confused. "What's a Zeal…" Two arms from out of no where grabbed her. The person's grip had amazing strength. "Get your hands offa me!" She yelled trying to pound him.

Canon smiled. "This is Zeal. I'm sure he looks familiar; he was the mutant that tried to pull me off of you in the battle. It took me a while to find the door you locked him in…it was pretty easy to brake open, you did a shitty job as usual. In case you're wondering why Zeal hasn't been interrupting your mind as much as I have, it's because he is what they call, 'mentally challenged'. Zeal only does what he is told." Rogue continued to twist in his grasp. As she struggled she looked up at her bulky captor, and noticed a deep cut in his throat. She gasped at the site of the scar.

Canon noticed her reaction. "Don't worry about that. His vocal chords were cut out in a battle long ago. I guess he's much like the other empty shells in your mind…except, he _can _hurt you. Make no mistake of that." 

It was quite apparent that these two voices were not strong enough to take over her body, but were strong enough to cause her physical harm.

"Zeal, don't let go of her and make sure you don't touch her flesh. I don't know what could happen if she absorbs you in here." Zeal answered him with a firm nod. "Follow me!"

"Where are we going?" Rogue asked still struggling.

He smiled. "Why, we're going to dig up your forgotten memories, of course."

****

Intoxicating Talks

(Remy/Betsy)

By the time they made it to the men's section of the mansion, Remy was now leading Betsy to his room. She followed him with dread, not knowing if she could maintain a decent conversation with someone she truly hated. He stopped at his bedroom door and took out his keys.

"You do know that you're the only one of us that actually has a lock on their door."

"Xavier has a lock too." He answered with a smile.

"Yeah, and he bought it the week after you moved in."

He tilted his head. "Dat was a bad move on his part. When Xavier locks one particular room in a mansion filled wit' unlocked doors, he's only asking for me to brake in."

"Are you saying that you've broken into Xavier's room?"

"How dare you even t'ink such a t'ing. Why, dat would be a violation of his trust." The sarcasm in his voice did not escape her. He turned the lock and opened the door. He stepped back and made a gesture with his arm, "After you." She gave him a slight nod and walked in. 

Betsy had never before been invited to his room, therefore she was not prepared for what she saw. Remy's room was immaculate. His furniture was priceless, a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and a Persian rug covered the floor. Add to that a small table and a long couch by the windowsill and you had one hell of a room. 

Remy switched on the light.

"No, turn it off." Betsy ordered. "There's enough light coming from the moon through the window." He turned it off allowing the light of the moon to seep in through the darkness.

She circled his chambers leaving a trail of expensive perfume behind her. Remy knew it was expensive because it was a very popular brand among the rich women he would meet. 

Her final destination was in front of Remy's entertainment center—minus the television. In the middle of the shelves sat a costly stereo. She traced her fingers around the machine and stopped where the serial number would have been. It was scratched off. 

Betsy made a mental note to herself. By the look of his room, it was apparent that he was as rich as she was, maybe even more. However, as far as Betsy was concerned, if you have to steal in order to gain wealth, you're still dirt poor in her book.

"Are you too good to pay for a stereo, Gambit?"

"It was a present from a friend." He answered without missing a beat.

"Did you know that your friend gave you stolen property?"

"It would have been rude on my part t' criticize a _gift_ from a friend."

__

I'm not buying that. "You're nothing more than a street rat." She turned back to his stereo system and began to dig through his CD collection. "Louie Armstrong, The Neville Brothers, Sir Duke, BeBe King…you've got to be kidding me?"

"I'm from New Orleans, de home of Jazz and blues, what did you expect?"

"I guess I'm supposed to believe that you are really this deep." 

"You don't have t' believe anyt'ing you don't wan' to."

"What the hell does that mean?" She knew she would not get a response from him so she placed his CD's back on the shelf. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get me some alcohol."

Remy walked over to his liquor cabinet and unlocked the sliding door. He got down on his knees and took out two bottles. "What's your poison? Wine, champagne…"

"I want something hard. Rum, scotch, vodka…whatever. Give it to me straight, I don't want it deluded with ice."

"You sure you can handle it?" 

She opted not to dignify his question with an answer.

He smiled. "As you wish." Remy reached for a bottle of Vodka and poured the drink in a glass. 

Betsy walked over to the windowsill and gazed into the night sky. She was about to turn her attention back to Remy when she noticed a figure walking gracefully into the distance. It was Ororo, dressed in a white dressed that flowed loosely as the wind blew through it. 

__

Where is she going dressed like that? Betsy did not have to wait long for an answer. She gently sent her telepathic signals towards the weather goddess. Whereas Jean and Xavier made an effort to avoid reading the minds of others unknowingly, Betsy did as she pleased. After a slight touch of Ororo's mind, she withdrew her powers. Betsy stood flabbergasted for a few seconds. _Isn't that interesting…and know one else knows. _

"What are you lookin' at?" Remy asked as he handed her the drink.

She looked at the glass with displeasure. "You should keep the bottle handy. I'm bound to go through more than a glass."

"Not t' worry, there's free refills."

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"Not tonight." _I'm Not stupid. Dere's no way I'm going t' risk getting drunk and dropping my defenses wit' Psylocke around. She's almost as sneaky as me. _

"You got a cigarette?"

He gave a quick scan of his room not remembering where he had placed his last pack. He finally went over to his night table and found it after a few minutes of searching. He took out a cigarette and gave it to her, watching as she placed it between her lips. 

"Since when did you start smoking?" 

"You disapprove? I'll try anything once." She sat down on the windowsill. "Light it." She ordered, though he would have done it anyway. He generated his mutant power through his fingertip and released the kinetic energy on the end of the cigarette. A soft red glow and a trail of gray smoke gave evidence that it was lit. Betsy inhaled the cigarette deeply and choked on the strong smoke. 

Remy laughed. "Too much for you, eh?"

"This is horrible! Here take it back."

He happily took the cigarette from her and puffed on it. He felt a relaxation as the smoke passed through his lungs. _Wait a second. Didn't I quit smokin' months ago 'cause of Rogue's nagging? _He guiltily stole another puff then threw the remaining butt out the window. 

He grabbed a chair, placed it in front of Betsy and watched as she downed her drink in record timing. She then motioned for him to refill her glass; he complied without hesitation. 

Remy prided himself on being a ladies man. Giving his empathy, he had an advantage of understanding the emotions of women at times when regular men would be left scratching their heads. This being the case, he was a favorite among the X-women. Of course, there were always exceptions to the rule. Because Rogue's mind was filled with dozens of psyches, he couldn't connect with her on an empathy level. Then there was Betsy. 

Remy would be the first to admit that he and Betsy had a strained relationship. She knew the type of man he was; she had met plenty like him in her lifetime, so Betsy always had her guard up when dealing with him.

__

But dat didn't mean we never had our good moments. Betsy is a fun, adventurous, independent woman. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in her at one time. I learned really fast dat she had a snobby side. Dere was no way she would ever get involved wit' a common thief; which made me want her even more. However, de opportunity never presented itself. I started t' flirt wit' Rogue, and soon focused my total attention on getting one woman—which was somet'ing I rarely did. 

Betsy and I continued t' have an okay relationship. We would talk when we had de chance, but we would never go out and seek each other's company. Dat was de way it was until she invaded my personal space. 

I will never forget de day she tried t' enter my mind when I was in a coma. She was so sure I was hiding a secret from de X-men and was willing t' get information from me while I was unconscious. Luckily I had de ability t' block psychic probes, which dey weren't aware of until den. 

Soon Betsy told me dat she knew I had a secret. She made it clear dat she would expose it if she ever found out exactly what it was. Dat alone put her at de top of my Fuck You List, and dere she has remained ever since.

I know dat she still doesn't trust me, which is okay 'cause I don't trust her. But I do like de fact dat she's open wit' her distrust, where as others would hide it.

He continued to stare as she slowly brought herself passed the legal limit of alcohol consumption. "What could Warren have done dat was so bad to drive you t' de bottle?" He wondered out loud.

"Don't even mention his name. You're not even good enough to lick the bottom of his shoe."

"But you look so sad." He was insincere. "What do you miss most? Warren's companionship, or his charge card?"

"Warren and I both come from a wealthy family. He can't give me anything that I can't get myself."

_Ah-ha! Dere's de independent femme I know, I t'ought I'd lost her._ But the look in her eyes revealed her false façade.

"Yet you still morn him wit' a bottle of vodka." If he felt anything for her at that moment it was pity, or nothing at all. He was beginning to lose what little respect he had for her. "Sulking over a man, never t'ought I would ever see you like dis. I never knew a man could brake you, of all people." He smiled, "Warren's dick mus' have been candy coated."

SLAP! That was the sound of Betsy's hand making impact with his cheek. She then tossed the remaining contents of her drink in his face with the other hand. 

He sat, too stunned to even speak. _No she did not jus' slap me and t'row a drink in my face…_ He looked up at her smug expression_. _

"That shut you up! Now pour me another drink, before I really get angry."

__

…Yes, dat's exactly what she did. Heat flowed throughout his body. _De Lord himself better stop me now 'cause I'm gonna drag dat **bitch **by her neck and t'row her out my fuckin' room…better yet, de window!_

*

Zeal followed Canon while carrying Rogue across his broad shoulders. She had stopped putting up a fight long ago knowing that her strength was useless against the stronger mutant.

_'There will always be someone out there that has more strength than you.' _Logan's earlier words came back to haunt her. 

__

What Ah could use now is some experience. How did Logan tackle me to the ground? Ah guess Ah have been depending a li'l too much on mah strength nowadays. Before Ah had Carol's powers, Ah used to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat. It's been a long time since Ah practiced.

Canon stopped suddenly. They had traveled deep into her mind to a place she rarely visited. "Here we are, finally." He pointed to a large door that was clamped shut. It was a very familiar sight to Rogue.

"Put her down, but don't let her go yet." Canon ordered.

Zeal placed her down, but still kept his hands on her shoulders. "That's a locked door Xavier made for me a long time ago. There's no way you can open it."

"I don't have to…look." They took a couple more steps forward.

She squinted her eyes in disbelief. "It's cracking."

"Didn't I tell you?" He smiled proudly. "Looks like even the great Xavier can't make something that lasts forever."

"But, it's jus' cracks, Ah still can't see anything."

"Some of the walls have holes in them. Go take a look." He nudged her forward, away from Zeal's grasp. 

Rogue stepped up to the gray door that was solid steal in her mind. She traced her hand along the cracks in the wall until she finally came across a gapping hole. 

She looked inside. "It's dark in there." A sudden chill ran through her body. She turned back to Canon. "Ah've never been scared of the dark, since Ah was a li'l kid." Again she looked in the hole. "Ah don't see anything else."

"It's probably the angle you're at. Try another hole, on a different side."

She did as she was told. "Ah still don't see anything…wait…Ah see something. It's a girl; it's me." Before her eyes, trapped in the four walls was a young teenager with short spiky hair. It was a memory of Rogue from years before. "Ah'm hugging my knees, 'cause Ah'm cold. That shouldn't be. Ah'm not affected by extreme cold or heat. Ah guess that means Ah don't have mah powers. Ah'm…naked." She stepped back in fear mixed with confusion. "No, wait, this doesn't make sense. That has never happened to me before."

"Of course you would think that. You still don't remember the entire memory. Most of it is trapped in the door."

"Ah've never been like that before…except in Genosha, but Ah remember everything that happened to me on that island. This has to be something else, but what?"

He shook his head. "Hmm, where's Colombo when you need him?"

"Who?"

"Colombo, you know the detective show? Colombo was a guy who went around solving crimes. It got cancelled long ago."

"Never heard of it."

"It was very popular in its day."

"Watch it, Canon. You're showing your age."

"It's still on in re-runs."

"Yeah, sure." She replied sarcastically. She focused back on her present situation. "Ah don't know what that memory is, but if Xavier locked it away, it must have been for a good reason. Ah'm not going to worry about it."

"Rogue, Rogue, Rogue." He shook his head with disapproval. "Didn't you listen to anything your boyfriend said to you?"

"What?"

"I was listening to your conversation with…Remy earlier. He said, 'You lying on a couch, unconscious, wit' a telepath, left you vulnerable…' "

"Yeah, so."

" 'And when you're vulnerable…don't trust anyone.' "

"Ah know!"

"Yet you still trust Xavier."

"What are you talking about?"

He smiled. "All I know is, if I had a pretty young thing like you unconscious on my couch…"

She knew what he was implying. "Ah'd like to see you try anything while your trapped in a wheelchair…"

"I've searched your memories. I know that when you first arrived on the team Xavier loved taking you with him on trips without the other X-men…"

"They weren't trips. He would go on conferences and would bring me with him so that he could continue to help me with mah powers…"

"I also know that in those times Xavier was given an improved body where he had the use of his legs again." He smiled. "And if I had a pretty young thing like you unconscious on my couch I would…" 

"How you gonna touch something that's untouchable." 

"There are Genosha collars all over this mansion. It's here just incase there is an emergency and you have to be operated on. With one click of the collar, the untouchable is now touchable. And if I had a pretty young thing like you unconscious on my couch I would…"

"You bastard. How dare you even think that Xavier is capable of something so awful."

"What, are you a little nervous now? I guess you aren't so disappointed in me anymore, huh? Anyway, how can you be so sure nothing happened."

"Ah'm a virgin, Canon, that's how." She could always pull that Ace from her sleeve. Everything Canon had just said had no implications on her. She walked over and stared him dead in the eyes. "Fuck you, you can't get to me."

He shook his head. "How can someone who knows so much, be so naïve? I am intelligent, and Xavier is a genius. I like him know that there is more than one place to stick a dick without leaving any evidence behind…"

With all her strength she closed her fist on his jaw. The punch caught him by surprise. Rogue saw her opportunity to escape and took to the air, flying towards the front of her mind.

Canon picked himself from the floor still holding his jaw. "Shit, that hurt!" He turned to face Zeal who had not moved from his spot. "What are you waiting for you idiot! Get her!" 

In an instant, Zeal took flight in the sky with Canon on his back. Within a matter of time they were hot on her tail.

"What's the matter, Rogue. You having second thoughts…" He yelled behind her. "…Maybe Xavier blocked out that memory because he didn't want you to know that he's been screwing you, which I can understand…"

_Ah have to get out of here._ Below her she could see the many psyches following them blindly to the front of her mind. _Shit, shit, shit! Why are they following us?_

"…But you are right about one thing...you are technically still a virgin…"

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

"…Did you ever wake up from a session with Xavier and have an unfamiliar taste in your mouth…"

"Ah'm warning you!" She started to see the front of her mind up ahead, but the others where gaining on her.

"…Did you ever wake up with a throbbing pain in your ass…" He shouted.

She made a quick landing and ran the rest of the way out of her mind's eye. Soon she met up with the invisible shield that would usher her back to reality. She turned around to see Zeal and Canon coming at her. She took a step through the shield and looked back triumphantly knowing they would not be able to follow her—they were not strong enough to have full control of her body. She knew now that it would be dangerous to ever go back in her mind.

"You might be able to leave us, but you won't be able to stop hearing us…"

Rogue opened her eyes. Logan still sat in front of her and opened his eyes a second after her.

"Did I tell you to open your eyes?"

"Ah'm tired of this li'l exercise. Ah'm ready for lesson two."

"That's impossible considering that you still haven't passed part one."

"Blah, blah, blah. Are we goin' to…"

**_Rogue, Rogue? You left without saying goodbye…_** Canon was at the front of her mind and was determined to confuse her conversation with Logan.

"…Are we goin' to…" She repeated.

**__**

…That was very rude of you.

"Are we goin' to…"

**__**

'Are we goin' to'…you ever think about finishing your sentence?

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked confused.

She focused on Logan. "Nothing, Ah jus'…"

**__**

You just found out you got molested by—what did Beast call him again, oh yeah—your 'Father Figure'.

Fuck you!

****

No, I believe you were actually the one who got 'fucked'.

"Rogue, what's going on?" Logan asked again with concern.

**_Tell him, Rogue. Tell him that his god of a Professor is a pervert._**

She focused on the Canadian. "Nothing, Ah'm fine. Ah can do this." 

"Do what?" Logan asked. She did not hear him.

__

You're not goin' to get the best of me, Canon. You don't have the slightest idea what that lost memory was. You're jus' making up lies.

****

To quote your sex deprived boyfriend: 'When you're vulnerable, don't trust anyone.' You were never more vulnerable then when you were with Xavier.

Logan continued on with their conversation. _"_Okay, maybe we _can_ go further on."

**_Poor vulnerable, Rogue..._**

She turned to her temporary teacher. "Ah think Ah should go tell Remy not to wait for me." She was always good at juggling two conversations, not anymore.

**__**

…She had to learn the hard way…

"Don't worry, I already told him." _Let's see if I can get her to talk about the Cajun._ "I'm thinkin' you still got him hooked on you. You plan on turning on the bracelet anytime soon?"

**_…Trust only leads to hurt…and a good fuck up the ass!_**

"Ah'll do it when Ah'm good and ready!" She answered Logan.

**_Hey, I think it is a good time for me to test out my 'cheerleading team' with you on the outside._**

"Don't lie to me. You'll never be 'good and ready'. How hard is it to press the button?"

**_Don't trust anyone…Don't trust anyone…_** Canon started to chant trying to entice the voices to join in; it didn't take long…

**__**

DON'T TRUST ANYONE…DON'T TRUST ANYONE…DON'T TRUST ANYONE…

Rogue eyes widen in response. Her head began to pound with all the voices speaking at once. Logan's voice began to get softer; it was harder for her to concentrate.

_What's happening to me?_ She thought, or tried to think. It was impossible for her to hear her own thoughts through the noise. It was maddening.

**_DON'T TRUST ANYONE…DON'T TRUST ANYONE…DON'T TRUST ANYONE…_**

Mah head is going to explode!

****

"Rogue, answer me." Logan yelled. Unbeknownst to him, Rogue could not hear anything he had just said.

She got up from the mat and headed to the doorway. Logan slipped in front of her blocking the exit.

"Not so fast, kid. Why do you always want to run when I bring up Gambit."

Rogue did not stop walking and forcefully made her way past him and out the door holding her head.

"Rogue, Rogue!" He called after her. She didn't even look back.

"I'm glad I found you!" Logan turned around the other hallway to face Scott. "I need you to finish computing the new passwords."

He crossed his arms. Computing the new passwords was not a simple task. "Can't. I'm doing somethin'."

"I wasn't asking you, Wolverine." He stated in a leader tone.

"Ain't I supposed to be on vacation?"

"We all have to make some sacrifices. I still have to finish up some reports for Xavier."

He raised an eyebrow. "Reports can wait 'til anytime. Shouldn't you be at home with your wife?"

"Like I said, we all have to make some sacrifices."

"Sacrifice is one thing. You need to set your priorities first."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked defensively.

"Nothing." He turned around to leave. "I'll do your fucking passwords."

"And a fuck you, to you too." He mumbled to himself as he made his way back to the Control Room. 

Canon watched from Rogue's mind as she trampled around the mansion, knocking into walls. He loved it. **_Ain't this something? It seems as if I really do have the upper hand._**

DON'T TRUST ANYONE…DON'T TRUST ANYONE…

Canon! Make 'em stop!

**I don't think so…I've got a great rhythm going. All I need is a drumbeat.**

Ah'm serious! Make 'em stop! 

****

Calm down. It can't be all that bad.

Ah'll do whatever you want. Jus' make 'em stop!

****

Bingo! That's just what I wanted to hear. I'll make them stop if you just do me one tiny favor. 

Anything!

****

Get…Me…Out! 

*

Remy stood looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had already washed the alcohol from his face and had just put on a clean white undershirt with gray seat pants. He was burning mad when Betsy slapped him and left the room before he could follow through on his homicidal thoughts. He stayed in the bathroom for a long time until he was sure that he could control his temper.

He entered his room quietly, immediately he could feel the anger begin to rise at the sight of the silent ninja. These were the times he was glad that he had empathy. He slowly let his powers reach out to her. She was sad, depressed. She was in one of those moods where nothing seemed to be going right. She had lost control.

__

Who de fuck cares! Not'ings wrong wit' being in a bad mood, but dat doesn't mean you have se right t' take it out on others. His powers stayed with her, feeling her out, but that was not the extent of his mutation. He began to draw in his powers, taking her emotions with them. Soon his body was filled with her feelings. Now he was sad, depressed. He was now in one of those moods where nothing seemed to be going right. He had lost control.

__

I'm mad at everyone and everyt'ing, damn it. How dare everyone else be happy when my life is miserable. I deserved getting' slapped… Remy stopped the flow of empathy. _I didn't deserve t' be slapped. _He was back to his own feelings again. The little trip into Betsy's emotions gave Remy insight into how she was feeling. His anger for her decreased.

She looked up at him from the window. She had the Vodka bottle in her hand instead of the glass. The bottle was almost finished. "You can come closer. I won't bite."

"I t'ink it's best dat I stay over here until I calm down." 

"If you're expecting an apology…"

"Nope. I'm not expecting anyt'ing from you." He knew that she felt no remorse for what she had done. He slowly walked up and sat down on the chair in front of her.

"I guess you calmed down. That was fast."

They sat in silence as she finished the last drop of the bottle. Remy was amazed that she wasn't visibly drunk yet. She spoke perfectly and her thoughts seemed clear. Then again, it is a known fact that telepaths could handle liquor better than others. It had to do with the fact that they used 80% of their brain whereas the average person only used 10%. For them, alcohol takes longer to slow down their motor skills.

Betsy placed the empty bottle on the floor and faced Remy. She was ready to talk. "What would you do if the person you are in a relationship with decides that they want to brake it off?"

He shrugged, not giving much thought to the question.

"The way I see it, you can only do one of two things. You can change who you are, your very essence so that the other person will except their version of you. Or you can accept yourself for who you are—with all your faults—and leave the person behind even though you really did love them." She sighed. "Either way, you lose."

Remy contemplated on what she had just said. _Dat can't be right. Dat would mean dat I would have t' change myself for Rogue t' love me, or jus' give up and leave her. I don't like dose options._ "You're missin' one scenario: You can keep on being yourself and hopefully your partner will come t' accept you for who you are."

She was unconvinced. "I never knew you were so optimistic. For some reason I get the feeling that you were speaking for yourself."

"Oh really?"

"If you're waiting on Rogue to change her mind…"

"Ain't nobody talkin' about Rogue." He interrupted sharply.

"…You must have a lot of time on your hands." She finished.

"Dis ain't about me and Rogue. Dis is about what happened between you and Warren. I guess he finally discovered how pointless your relationship was." He noticed the slight reaction in her face. "Looks like I struck a nerve."

"You're walking a thin line."

"Why buy de cow when you can get de milk for free."

"This is coming from the expert milk tester, so it must be true." She got up and helped herself to a bottle of whisky. Remy was surprised she was still able to walk. Again she took her seat on the windowsill. 

"All you X-_men_ are the same."

"How so?"

"You're all looking for the perfect woman."

"I don't see a problem wit' dat."

"You all want Jean."

"Humph." He shook his head adamantly. "I don't wan' Jean."

"Oh, you don't want a woman who plays the loving wife perfectly? You don't want someone who supports you in whatever you do and gives you unconditional love? You can't tell me that you don't go to bed at night wishing that Rogue had those qualities. You, like all the others, want Jean."

He chuckled. "You don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Don't I?" She took a slip of the strong drink straight from the bottle. "It goes the other way around too, you know. Just as the men want Jean, us women want Scott. Don't think for a moment that Rogue doesn't secretly wish you were like him. A man without secrets, lies and mind games, that's Scott."

"He's also a man who takes boredom to de 10th power. How can someone play de responsible, predictable role 24/7?"

"As oppose to the irresponsible, impulsive role that _you_ play? A girl needs normalcy and calm once and a while."

"Yeah, _once and a while_ being de operative words. You can't fool me, if you had a man like dat you would go stir crazy."

"No I wouldn't. I have had every other type of relationship and they lose steam pretty fast. I could use a change." She took another long sip. "Scott and Jean have the perfect relationship."

"Not'ing's perfect."

"Except their love for each other."

"Not'ing is guaranteed, not even love." Remy quoted Jean's words from their night in the kitchen. The phrase wasn't lost on Betsy.

"So now you're pessimistic on _their_ relationship. Am I missing something? Do you know something I don't?"

_She isn't as drunk as I t'ought if she caught on t' what I said._

"I heard a crazy rumor that Rogue has a bracelet that controls her powers." _Actually, I picked up that information when I was searching Ororo's mind. _"What does that mean for you?"

"You mus' really be drunk if you t'ink I'm going t' talk t' you 'bout Rogue."

"Isn't this interesting? Rogue always pushed you away because she couldn't touch. Now, she can touch, yet you're here with me. What's with your girlfriend?"

"Not'ing."

"What do you like most about Rogue? Is it her indecisiveness? Is it her inability to trust anyone completely?" She knew the answers to her questions would be 'no'. "Or maybe it's just the primal things that attract all men to a woman who is innocent. You love the fact that she isn't damaged goods. You love the idea of being her first."

"Dat's not it."

"It's not?" She slipped off her seat and got onto all fours on the floor. She crawled to him in a seductive manner as his red eyes took in her cleavage. She kneeled down in front of him and traced her hands up his legs. "How strange is it that Rogue never satisfied your needs while you two were dating? Yes Rogue couldn't touch your flesh, but I'm sure she could have seen the tension she caused in you." Her hands moved up rubbing his inner thighs, "Yet she didn't…help you out. As you can tell, it's not that hard…" she smiled eyeing the center of his pants, "Actually, it's quite hard from what I can tell."

He quickly covered her hands with his. "Stop."

"Why? I can tell you're enjoying yourself."

He grinned. "Dere's no way I'm gonna trust your hands so close t' my balls."

"You're right not to trust me." She removed her hands, but remained in the same position between his legs. "Still doesn't change the fact that Rogue's never been this close to you before. What, I'm a wrong? Don't you ever wonder why?"

"You don't know anyt'ing about what we did, or didn't do."

__

That's true, but I have my suspicious. "The first chance I get I'm going to warn her about you. Her virginity is the one thing that you love about her and is the one thing that you want to take from her. Then, after you are finished using her, you'll throw her in the pile with all your other used up women."

He smiled. "I'm sensing dat you secretly wish you were part of dat pile."

"Everything's a joke to you, Remy. No wonder people don't take you seriously." 

"I don't care what people t'ink of me."

"I don't believe that. I'll tell you something. In some ways, even though I hate you, I still have some respect where you're concern."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Fuck it! You're a good-looking guy; I'm not telling you something you don't know. Even your freakish red eyes are alluring."

"You tryin' t' give me a big head?"

"I always thought that you were the type of guy I knew most of my life. The only thing you ever cared about was yourself. I had you all figured out the first day I met you. Then you took a turn. You actually started to care for the people here, namely Rogue. This went totally against my theory of you."

"De thief has a heart."

"I found it amazing that a man could actually fall for a girl he couldn't touch…and be faithful."

"Yes, I'm a great guy, aren't I?"

"Nope. 'Cause as soon as Rogue uses her bracelet, the myth will be gone. There won't be anything special about you, Gambit. You will be just like any other man."

"What if Rogue and I come toget'er and have a meaningful relationship?"

"You and Rogue?" She started to giggle uncontrollably. Remy reasoned that the liquor might be starting to take affect. "That will **_never_** happen." She jumped to her feet; her mind went black for a moment.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in Remy's arms. "You fainted."

Her mind was a whirlwind. "I still feel dizzy."

"You should. You were more than half way t'rough de bottle of whiskey."

"Don't remind me. I need to lie down."

He walked her over to his bed and she rolled onto her back. "Do you feel better?"

She rested her hand on her forehead. "Yeah, a little." 

He sat over her with a smile on his face. "You had me going for awhile, I thought you were invincible. But now it's quite clear; the little girl can't hold her liquor."

She raised her upper body to meet his face. "What happened to your accent?"

_She's not dat drunk… _"What can I say? It comes an' it goes."

"You see, little things like that make me suspicious. I'm on to you Remy, don't forget it."

He leaned into her. "Don't go lookin' for trouble where dere isn't any."

"You're one to talk about looking for trouble. You could have easily put me to lie down on the couch, yet you choose the bed."

He shrugged. "It's a force of habit." 

A smile played on her lips and her eyes danced with mischief. She ran her fingers through his hair and slowly brought her head closer to his lips. Remy watched her not knowing how far she was willing to go. To his surprised she went all the way. Her lips brushed lightly against his.

He pulled back slightly. "What was dat for?"

She smiled. "It's a force of habit."

_What de hell is she t'inking? _In that moment, everything became crystal clear. "You bastard…" She grabbed his head with both hands and forced her tongue into his mouth.

"Remy!" Rogue shot through the door just in time to witness Remy on top of Betsy. He clumsily tried to get off of her.

"It's not what it looks like."

"It's exactly what it looks like." Betsy added with a laugh still trying to hold on to him. 

"Shut de fuck up!" _Dat was really good. Betsy could sense de many voices in Rogue's mind and knew she was about t' enter de room. _

Remy got off the bed and walked towards Rogue and noticed the bewildered expression on her face. The weird thing was she didn't seem to react to seeing him on Betsy. Or was it that she didn't care? He pulled her aside, as far away from Betsy as he could manage without leaving the room. "What's wrong, chere?"

"Ah don't know, Ah can't think."

"I don't feel good! Shit!" Betsy stumbled off the bed and tried desperately to steady herself

"What's wrong?" He asked Rogue.

**_DON'T TRUST ANYONE! DON'T TRUST ANYONE…_**

Get me out of here, Rogue. I'll stop all this if you get me out! 

GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT… To his surprise, the voices began to chant another slogan without his order.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Ah'm going to fucking kill you, Ah swear!" She began to beat her head.

"What?" Remy stared at her in shock. "Chere, snap out of it…"

"My head is pounding!" Betsy held her head while staggering to an unknown destination. "I think I'm going to throw up." That last part caught Remy's attention.

"De washroom is over dere." Remy said pointing in the direction, but she did not see him. He rolled his eyes and led her to the right area. "Here it is. Make sure everyt'ing goes into de toilet bowl. I'm not cleaning up after you!" He left her in the washroom and went back to Rogue. 

"Chere, Rogue, can you hear me?"

"Uh-huh." Her voice was unusually calm. Her eyes were wide, her iris were shifting rapidly. Betsy could be heard throwing up in the background.

"Is it de voice in your head? De guy dat's been causing you problems?"

She did not hear him. "Ah have to get him out of mah mind…"

"How?" He asked, but she still could not hear him.

"…One way or another."

"Ewww! This is so gross!" Betsy shouted after she finished emptying the contents of her stomach. She flushed the toilet and made her way to the sink. She rinsed her mouth with water, trying desperately to get the awful taste off her tongue. Using the wall for support she walked drunkenly out the washroom and headed for the stairwell. Remy watched her leave the room from the corner of his eye. He was glad that she was gone, now he can focus his attention entirely on helping Rogue.

"One way or another? I don't like de sound of dat, chere."

**_What's it going to be, Rogue? I can go on like this for hours; I have nothing else to do. I can make them stop yelling, just promise me that you will get me out._**

**_GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT…_**

_That's impossible, and you know that…_

**That's not what I want to hear. You want to call my bluff, go ahead. I'd rather drive you to insanity then be stuck here.**

GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT…

There's no fucking way I'm going to stay in your mind and risk becoming an empty shell!

"Why don't we…" Remy's voice trailed off as his sensory perception kicked in. He could sense that someone was about to move down the stairs. Normally, that would not have bothered him, however he reasoned that the person was Betsy. She was in no condition to walk down the winding staircase. Every part of him wanted to stay by Rogue's side, but he knew that Betsy was in immediate danger…he had to help her.

"Rogue, stay right here. I have to go get Betsy." She did not acknowledge him. "Rogue, Rogue, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" She responded blindly.

"I'll be right back, okay?" 

"Uh-huh." She answered, not really comprehending anything that he had said. She vaguely saw him exit the room. 

**__**

Wolverine is right. You always start things but never finish them. You pretend to be tough, but you're nothing but a little girl; a little girl who's afraid to trust…love…and press the button.

PRESS THE BUTTON…PRESS THE BUTTON…PRESS THE BUTTON… Again the voices began to chant his last sentence without an order.

****

It seems as if they are starting to grow a mind of there own.

Rogue wasn't even paying attention to him. Her mind was in turmoil; her head was pounding, she longed for peace but knew that Canon would make good on his threats. If Canon became a permanate fixture in her mind, she knew she would crumble. It was hard enough when Carol Danvers had control of her body.

_No, there's no way Ah'm going through that again._

**You haven't got a choice**. He yelled over the continued chanting.

__

But Ah do. There's always a choice.

**What are you going to do, jump out the window? That won't work a second time.**

No, Ah'm going to kill you.

****

You always tell me that I don't exist, so how can you kill something that doesn't exist?

Ah'm going to kill…me.

**Yeah, right. Anyway, there's no way you can kill yourself.**

Where there's a will… She did not bother to finish the popular phrase.

__

Rogue walked towards Remy's dresser still in a trance. There, resting on the furniture were a pair of scissors, just like Remy told her earlier. Andamentium Scissors.

*

"Okay, I can do it." Betsy stood at the top of the stairwell, fighting to keep her vision steady as she made her first step down the stairs. She smiled, "That wasn't so hard." She took the next step with more confidence. However, her leg gave way underneath her and she started to fall…

Betsy felt a familiar arm grab her waist and pull her roughly up the top of the steps.

"What de hell do you t'ink you're doing? You trying t' brake your neck?" 

"Don't touch me!"

"You're coming wit' me."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Not tonight. I'm taking you back t' your room."

"No! I'm hungry, I want to get something to eat!"

"Shut the fuck up! Shit, you could wake up de dead!" He said in a loud whisper. Remy carried her kicking and screaming to the women's section and into her room.

*

Canon watched as Rogue held the scissors in her shaking hands. He felt her mental stability slipping_. _

****

What are you doing? She ignored him 

**_PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS THE BUTTON…_**

Rogue opened the scissors that were sharp enough to slice mental in one hand and raised her other wrist. Canon watched from her mind's eye in total horror. 

****

_Answer me damn it!_ He started to freak out. **_She's going to do it. She's actually going to slit her wrist. _**She was indeed, mad; one would have to be in order to go through with suicide.

**_PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS THE BUTTON…_**

Shut up! **_All of you shut up now! _**He tried desperately to quiet all the voices, however they were not giving in to his plea. They were on a roll and nothing could stop them.

Rogue closed her eyes as she prepared to take the finally step toward eternal sleep. Her mission: silence the voices…

**_Rogue, Rogue, don't!_**

PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS THE BUTTON! PRESS THE…

Silence. 

*

Remy kicked open Betsy's room door and threw her down onto the bed. "Now shut up and sleep it off!" He was furious.

"Fuck you!" 

__

I'm not going t' let her get away wit' what happened. "What de hell where you trying t' pull kissing me?!"

She smiled proudly. "It would have worked if Rogue wasn't so fucked up."

"Yeah, well you're lucky she didn't notice anyt'ing…"

"And if she did?" She challenged.

Nothing made him angrier than someone interfering in his relationships. "I would have…" He stopped short trying to control his temper.

"What? Kill me? No, you wouldn't want to get your hands dirty. *Maybe you would rather leave me to die in our next battle."

He paused. _She'll never let me live dat down. _"You're still alive ain't you?"

"Only because you grew a conscience at the last possible moment."

In spite of his better judgement in gave into his anger. "Be careful, Psy. I might not grow one dis time." 

"Take your intimidation else where. You don't scare me." She was lying; he could feel it.

He took a deep breath and tried to settle down. "Jus' keep your mouth shut and stay in your room."

"You can't order me around."

"I'm warning you. Last t'ing I need is for you to get into a drunken accident."

"Is it that you care so much for my safety? No, that can't be it. You know that Scott would have your butt for having alcohol on the grounds. Section 10 of the X-men handbook: _Alcohol is not to be brought on the property._ Exception goes to Wolverine because of his healing factor."

"Section 11: _Alcohol is not t' be **consumed** on de property_. If I go down, you go down wit' me."

"For some reason I think Scott would be more leaneate with me. I'm willing to take the risk. The more I think about it, the more I like the idea of getting into a drunken accident."

"You better keep your ass in dis room."

"What are going to do, guard me around the clock? How are you going to do that when your girlfriend's waiting for you?" 

She was right. There was no way he could baby-sit her and help Rogue at the same time. He took a quick scan of her room and notice two silk scarves that hung over her mirror. He reached for a purple scarf and faced her.

"Hey, that's very expensive. What are you doing?" His eyes were filled with delight. He tightened the scarf between his hands. "Don't you dare…" Her warning came too late. In a flash, Remy jumped on top of her, her waist between his knees, and forced her arms above her head. In a swift motion he tied her hands together around the bedpost with expert knots. He removed his hands from her admiring his handy work.

"Sometimes I amaze even myself."

__

Normally this would be a turn on but…"This is not funny, Gambit. Let me go!"

"I don't t'ink so."

"I'll scream." She warned. He got up off of her and grabbed the second scarf. He faced her with a smile.

She opened her mouth to say something, and before any words could escaped Remy tied the scarf around her mouth. He was looser with these knots, considering that there was no way for her to remove it without using her hands.

"Don't take dis de wrong way, but you're so much prettier wit' your mouth closed." He joked; She replied with a muffled sound. "Now, be nice and _maybe_ I'll come back t' check on you." 

He left her tied up to the bed with every intention of returning once he figured out what was going on with Rogue.

Remy sprinted back to his room knowing that he spent longer than he had originally intended with Betsy. He pushed open his room door and closed it behind him. 

"I've done some t'inking. If your head is really that messed up I think we should go and talk to Jean…" He looked around the room and noticed that Rogue was not were he had left her. "Rogue?" 

She was slumped over by the head of his bed, sitting on the floor. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her head was resting on her knees. Her long hair covered her entire face from his view. He noticed the scissors he had borrowed so long ago opened beside her on the floor. Remy stood, still a short distant away, nervous that she did not respond. 

"Rogue?" He repeated louder.

To his relief, she slowly lifted up her head. She gazed upon him as if it was the first time she ever saw him.

"Remy…" She whispered.

He looked deep into her eyes; it seemed as if something was wrong. "Oui, chere?"

She slowly pulled up her long sleeve and lifted her wrist to him. "Ah turned on the bracelet."

******

Tah-Dah!

****

Author's Note: *This alluded to something that happened between Remy/Betsy in the comics. It will be explained in a later chapter for those who don't know about it.

Answers: Jean 1: The only reason Logan notices the tension between Remy/Jean is because he witnessed it first hand. Therefore the only way he would react to Jean/Rogue is if one of them tells him what happened. There will be more things coming up in the next chapters that will add drama to the story. Hopefully this chapter added something, if not the next chapter definitely will. :0)

Lateo: I still remembered the first time you made a request for Jubilee. I'm still working on it.

****

Loved the pic, Slug. It gives me some inspiration.

Thanks for the continued reviews. My loose estimations has this story at fewer than 30 chapters, so I'll try to get each part out as fast as I can.

Next Time: Rogue is alone with Remy and able to touch (I'll just let your imagination wander) Someone comes to Betsy's rescue, Jean and Scott prepare for a night of passion, Ororo takes a long walk and so much more…


	15. Sexual Frustrations

"Nice weather were having tonight ****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

Special Note: Do you really care what I have to say? **No! ** How about what Remy and Rogue have to say? **Yes!** Then read on…

****

P.S.: Broadway…brace yourself :0)

****

Interactions

Chapter 15

Sexual Frustrations

(Ororo)

Ororo walked through the forest by her lonesome. She looked up at the starlit sky and felt a relief knowing she could finally start her vacation. She would have stayed a little longer in the mansion to see if Scott needed a helping hand, but assumed that he would have everything under control…

__

Being the control freak that he is! She thought. Her mind was filled with a lot of things concerning the team, however tonight she put it all aside. 

Ororo summoned the winds to lift her high into the sky. Her final destination was at the peak of a tall tree. She stood on a strong branch, overseeing the woods, surrounded by what she loved most…nature. There she sat and waited…

****

(Betsy)

Betsy remained tied to the headboard of her bed struggling to get her hands free from the cloth. She was seething over the entire incident with Remy.

__

I cannot believe Gambit had the nerve to actually tie me up! When I get my hands on him! But why should I be surprised. Fuck, this is a guy who would do whatever he can to get what he wants. 

He's a fucking snake that's all about manipulation. What other kind of man would have the audacity to join a team of mutants who he knowingly tired to kill years before? He knew what he was doing when he joined the X-men, what would happen if we found out the truth, yet he still took the risk. They don't call him Gambit for nothing. 

I don't trust him; never did, but I didn't realize just how dangerous he could be until he gambled with my life. Her thoughts went to a time before the trial when she was injured in a battle and near death. Remy was the only one there to help her and he and Betsy were on each other's bad side. _He would have sooner let me die than have me tell everyone his secret. And I'll go to my grave believing that if he had known for sure that I knew about his past, he would have let me die._

And he did it all for Rogue. He does really seem to have feelings for her…in an obsessive sort of way. The scary thing is that he may love Rogue too much, and a man who will do anything for love is dangerous. 

Gambit is someone who only cares about getting what he wants. So how to you get back at someone like that? She smiled._ Well, you do whatever you can to stop him from getting what he wants._ A devious plan began to form in her mind. _I will teach him what happens when he pushes me too far._ She again started to struggle with little success of escaping her bedpost. Tonight she had to put her plan for Remy on the back burner.

****

(Bobby)

Bobby stepped out of the X-Vehicle, which he parked just outside the docks. He had driven deep into the city in order to get the expensive cargo that would aid the X-men in their fight against the criminals of the world. He looked at his digital watch: 9:45; he was late. He would have reached the docks earlier however, he stopped off in Long Island to visit some old friends. 

Bobby walked into the dingy storage house and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey, Randy! It had been a long time." An older gently men called to him. He was short with a round belly and bolding head. He came from behind the counter to greet the X-man who was in civvies clothing. 

Still after all this time, Bobby had never gotten use to the alias he would use when going certain places, in order to protect the identity of the X-men.

"Not long enough, Mr. Harry." Bobby replied as he shook the man's hand. "I could do without having to carry heavy shipments into the van."

He looked over Bobby's shoulder. "So, it's just you by yourself? What happened to the pretty lady that would always come with you?"

He smiled. "She didn't come this time."

"Too bad, that girl's a strong one, couldn't tell just by looking."

"No, you couldn't" He walked over to one of the many crates and used it as a seat.

"She's a pretty one, that girl." His smile grew wider revealing a few missing teeth. That smile always provided Bobby with a good laugh.

"Yeah, she's beautiful."

"I never had time to ask ya before, but are you her…"

"Boyfriend?" He shook his head. "No. We're just…friends."

"Friends?" He chuckled holding his belly. "I _don't_ envy you." He walked over to where Bobby sat lighting a cigarette on his way. "My son just broke up with his girlfriend and he's looking for some…companionship—wink-wink." He laughed hard and started to cough up some phlegm. Bobby had to try hard to keep from throwing up at the sight of the man. "You think maybe you could ask her if she wants to date him?"

_Fuck no! Maybe I should answer him in a way that isn't so harsh. _"I don't think so." He replied politely.

"Oh, what was I thinkin'. A girl like that, she's bound to have someone."

"No, it's not that. She's just not looking for someone right now."

"Oh, is that what she told ya?" The old man asked with suspicion.

"Yeah, why?"

"I ain't the best looking guy in the world, so I've heard every excuse in the book. And that my friend, is one of the best excuses."

"It's the truth."

"When a girl says somethin' like that to you, it really means she's just waiting for someone else."

"Oh really?" Bobby asked humoring him.

"Yup." Mr. Harry walked over to his desk and pushed aside stacks of papers. He scribbled something down on a card and gave it to Bobby. "That's my son's number. Just do me a favor and make sure she gets it." He smirked, "I know that he will be her type."

"I'll see what I can do." _Yeah right! _He crammed the card into his pocket. "I don't mean to brush you off, but I'm here for a pick-up." Bobby opened up his palm pilot and read from the file. "The serial number is 87-832-542-69. It should have reached port by 8:30pm."

"Right, about the shipment…" Mr. Harry said scratching his chin.

_Oh-oh! _"I don't like your tone."

"There's been a storm. The ship has been delayed for a couple of hours."

_Great, just what I need. _"How many hours, like 2-3?"

"More like 7-8." He looked over to his ratty couch. "You might wanna take a more comfy seat."

_That couch must be covered in who knows what. _"I'll just stay right here if you don't mind." The man looked over to Bobby and nodded his head. He then proceeded out the door to help with another cargo that just entered the port. 

"I should call Scott and tell him I'm going to be _really _late." Bobby began to look around for a hidden area to use his communicator.

****

(Logan)

Logan sat at the computer screen in the Security Room. One by one he began programming the new passwords. Programming was one of the worst assignments he could ever get. Actually, any assignment that didn't involve him using the brut of his mutant powers was the worst he could ever get.

He started to quicken his pace as he typed in the numerical sequences. There was no way he was going to spend his entire night in front of a computer screen, especially not this night.

****

(Scott)

Scott finished typing the last period on his 42-page report to Xavier. He leaned back in his chair and cracked his knuckles, knowing that in couple of days he would have to add more to the paper. Anytime Xavier was away for a period of time, it was Scott's job to keep an up-to-date summary of everything that occurred in the mansion. Right now Scott was playing catch-up; he was typing four days of activity in one night. It wasn't like him to have work pile up, however once and a while he would take on more work then he could handle. 

__

I would have made Storm handle the passwords, but she ran out of here before I could call her. Then she goes and gets mad when I don't inform her of matter involving the team. Though I can admit that I do have some control issues. It took me everything I had to give Wolverine the task of completing the new passwords. I live by the motto: If you want something done right, do it yourself. But the motto doesn't work when you're on a team.

He stretched his arms and stiffly got out the chair. He looked at his watch.

__

Shit! 10:15. Jean's going to kill me for being late. He smirked. _I guess I'll just have to make if up to her, over and over again…hopefully._ The fact that he hasn't been a great lover the last couple of mouths hadn't been lost on him. He was about to leave the room and noticed a flashing light on the communication machine.

_How did I miss a message? It must have just came in._ Scott pressed the play button:

**Cyclops this is Iceman reporting from section 47. **

It looks like I'll be held up here until early tomorrow morning; there was a storm. I deserve a raise for having to put up with this god-awful smell. This place stinks of every kind of shit, dog, cat, human, mutant…but I digress. 

Anyway, don't worry, I'll be back before the 12-hour rule ticks away. 10-4, over and out, do you copy?! I love this job! 

…Oh yeah, make sure my ice cream sandwich is still in the freezer when I get home—guard it with your life!

Scott laughed at the message left by his long time friend. _Bobby will always be the class clown._ With the press of another button the time of the message was logged.

He entered the elevator and got off at the main floor. He passed the winding staircase and was heading for the front door; but something kept him from leaving.

_Maybe I should check on Rogue. I know Henry said he had everything under control with her, but I just have to make sure._ He turned around and ran up the stirs to the Women's Quarter and stopped just in front of Rogue's bedroom door.

****

(Remy/Rogue)

Remy stood in the same position a couple of feet from where Rogue sat. The room was silent, he was almost afraid to breathe let alone move a muscle. He waited patiently for her to make the first move.

Rogue stared at the green light eliminating from her bracelet; it was activated. She looked across the room to where the Cajun stood like a statute. A smile slowly curled on her lips.

"They're gone." She whispered.

"Who's gone?" He asked puzzled.

"The voices, they're gone. Ah can't hear them."

Remy reached out to her through his empathy. He rarely ever tried it before, knowing he could never handle all the different emotions that would bombard his body. His empathy brushed lightly against her form. He could still sense many different emotions in her, however as oppose to her emotions being chaotic, they were now somehow—organized. He pulled his empathy away from her.

"I can still sense a lot of different feelings comin' from you."

"Ah know, but the voices aren't talking anymore. Ah can't hear them."

"Dat's a pretty good side-effect."

Remy watched her slowly stand up, wiggling her gloved fingers. She pulled off her gloves, threw them to her feet and rubbed her hands together. 

"Ewww! Mah hands are sticky."

"You're wearin' gloves in summer, it's sweat."

"The only time Ah ever sweat is when Ah do a 10 hour danger room session." She then jumped once, paused for a moment and jumped again. 

"What are you doin'?"

"Ah was jus' seeing if Ah could fly. Ah can't" She squatted near the end of his king sized bed. With all her strength she lifted the bed with difficulty. After holding it for a moment she let go. "Man, that's heavy! Ah could have broke mah back. There goes mah super strength." She then pressed her long fingernails against her soft skin. "Oww!" She pouted. "No more invulnerability." The loss of that power hurt her the most.

"T'ree down, one t' go."

She turned her full attention over to Remy who hadn't moved from his spot. _And he will stay there forever if Ah wanted him to. He's the type of guy that will wait until Ah feel totally comfortable before he made his move. _"Do you mind being mah li'l Gienny Pig?"

He shrugged casually. "Someone's got t' do it."

"True, but it doesn't have to be you."

"True, but I want it t' be."

She made her way to him, her body shaking nervously with each step. She was amazed at his carefree expression. _It's jus' like him not to have any fear with the thought of touching me._ His attitude was unnerving to her. "Remy, don't move a muscle and tell me if you feel anything…"

"Don't worry, chere." He said nonchalantly, "I know de drill, I'll be careful…"

She nodded in response, ready to touch him.

His eyes flashed with a fiendish grin. "…Besides, what's de worst dat could happen?" 

She burst into anger. "The worst is you could die!" He rolled his eyes. "Remy, this is no times for games. Promise me you'll pull away if you feel dizzy." 

"Why you so scared? You can't fly, you don't have your strength anymore, you're not invulnerable, not'ing should happen when you touch me."

"None of those where mah original mutations in the first place. Who's to say that the bracelet will stop mah absorption power? Ah didn't even get to test it out with Beast. Remy, Ah wasn't able to pull anyway the last time we touched and who's to say it won't happen again? You'll have to be the one to let go if anything goes wrong. Ah don't have mah strength anymore so it will be easy for you to push me away."

He bent over and looked her straight in the eyes with determination. "I hope you do absorb me. I can't t'ink of a better place t' be den in your mind." Yes, he was being flirtatious, but it was the wrong time.

"That's it, Remy, forget it! Ah can find someone that doesn't have a death wish to help me." She turned to leave.

"Wait, wait!" He grabbed her arm with a jerk and pulled her back to face him. _Holy shit! If she wasn't wearing de bracelet dere would be no way I could have pulled her back. She's as light as a feather._

She too was taken aback by his strength. _He's so strong. Ah don't think Ah can get used to being this weak. _

He let go of her covered arm. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll pull away if I start t' feel dizzy."

Rogue remained doubtful. Just earlier in the evening he was begging her to absorb him. "Ah don't know…"

"I'll pull away, chere. Trust me." He knew those two words would never fail to win her over. 

"Always."

The thief smiled, she was now ready to take the next step.

*

Scott stood ready to knock on Rogue's door. He had everything all ready planned out in his mind. 

__

When Rogue answers the door, I'll just make some lame excuse saying that I wanted to make sure she finished all of her previous work related assignments. Then I'll slowly ease her into a conversation about her bracelet. Hopefully I will be reassured as Henry was that she will not use the device.

Scott brought his hand to the door ready to knock, but his conscience weighted in. _What am I doing? Didn't I accept Henry's reassurance that Rogue wouldn't use the bracelet? He did give me his word and I know him to be an honest person. Maybe now I should start trying to let go of some control. If Henry thinks I don't need to worry about Rogue, I won't. Why should I bother add unnecessary stress to my life? Rogue might say something that may trouble me and ruin my time with Jean_. 

He let his hand drop to his side and was about to begin his trek to the Boathouse he and his wife shared. He walked past Betsy's room, on his way out the Woman's Quarters. 

__

Betsy never did tell me everything that happened with the team in Australia. I might as well tell her that I want a detailed report by morning, if she's not asleep already. 

Scott knocked firmly on Betsy's door…no answer. He knocked again with more force…no answer. Though this time he did hear a creaking noise. It was the familiar sound of bedsprings creaking with continued impact.

__

Wait a minute. Is Betsy having sex? Maybe Warren came back? No, I would have seen it on the outside camera; I was in the Control Room all this time. Unless she's with…Bobby? No, it's still in the city. Wolverine? No, he's still working on the passwords. Gambit!?! Although I wouldn't put anything past him…there's no way she would ever sleep with him, let alone touch him. She hates him, that much. 

He pushed open the door a crack. "Pyslocke?" He called, with only a small part of the room in his vision. He heard a muffled cry. Scott pushed the door wide open to witness Betsy tied to the bed with a scarf around her mouth.

He quickly turned into X-Man mode. His eyes gave a quick scan of the room ready to blast any invader on sight. The coast was clear. He ran over to her bedside and pulled down the scarf that tied her mouth.

"How many got inside and where were they headed?" His hand was ready to press the X-men communicator button.

"Stop! Everything's fine."

"What? Did they leave? Who were they?"

"Don't bother with the communicator, we were not infiltrated."

Her breath reeked of alcohol. "Psylocke, have you been drinking?"

She looked like a child who got caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar. "Yes."

He examined her wrists. "Still doesn't explain why you're tied to the bed. Or maybe it does." He imagined Betsy trying something wild in a drunken state that went horribly wrong, but that didn't make any sense. "Who did this to you?"

"Who do you think?"

He focused on the complicated knots that held her wrists together. There was only one obvious person. "Gambit."

"Bingo! That bastard tied me to the bed and ran out of here."

_I'm not even going to try and guess why he felt the need to tie her up. _"Should I ask you where you got the alcohol, or should I just assume that it was from Gambit?"

She nodded and began her tattletale. "He has an entire liquor cabinet stacked to the hilt in his room."

"Alcohol is not to be brought on the property…" He spoke with his official leader voice.

She nodded in agreement. "I know."

"Or consumed on the property."

She lowered her head and whispered, "I know."

"You're a skilled fighter. Why didn't you just stop Gambit with your powers?"

"I wasn't able to get a good fix on him. He hadn't been drinking, so with his agility in tact there was no way I could have fought him off."

"You must have drank a lot if you couldn't utilize your powers." He knew this because it took Jean longer then the average female to get drunk.

"I did. My mind is still kind of hazy."

He felt concerned with the fact that she needed to drink to hide from her problems. "What's wrong, Psylocke. What was it that gave you the need to drown your sorrows in booze." 

She turned her face away from his hidden stare. "Nothing's wrong. I was just really thirty." He placed his hand on her chin and made her look him in the face.

"Something must have happened. Does it have anything to do with Warren?"

She swallowed hard not wanting to answer him. "I know he's your friend."

"You're my friend too. What happened?"

"Warren and I…" She signed. "We broke up."

*

Slowly, Rogue brought her trembling hand closer to his face. He remained still, frozen in time, awaiting her touch. His hands were clasped together behind his back and his feet planted firmly on the floor, ensuring that he wouldn't just throw her on the bed then and there. 

_Take it easy, Remy, calm down. Treat her like a swan dat will fly away if you make any sudden movements. _He felt his body respond with anticipation. _Yeah right! Easier said den done._

Her hands targeted the hair on his face reasoning that she would have more contact with his stubble than his flesh. She touched his prickly five o'clock shadow and pulled back.

She gave a goofy grin. "Your face is like a porcupine.

"Should I take dat as a compliment?"

"Yeah, Ah guess. Ah like porcupines. You ready?" 

"I've been ready since de first day I met you."

Rogue reached for the base of his neck, her fingers lightly brushing over his collarbone. She looked at his face for any signs of stress.

"I feel fine." He reassured her with a smile giving her the faith to continue.

She traced her fingers with more confidence up his neck, along his chin, then around the outside of his lips. She finally brought both hands to outline his facial features as if she were blind. He couldn't keep the grin from escaping his face; she smiled with him. The experience of actually touching another person caused a tear to escape her eyes. 

She wiped the moisture from her face. "Ah don't know why Ah'm crying. It's not like Ah never touched you before."

"It's been a long time, chere."

"Too long." She began to run her hands along his shoulders, squeezing them every so often. "Your skin is so soft." She whispered as she examined his body like a doctor. She took hold of his biceps applying pressure to his muscle. "Yet your body is so hard."

_You don't know de half of it._ Each soft touch caused him to fight harder for control. _But why should I suppress something dat feels so natural?_

His mind stopped wandering when he realized that Rogue kept her hand on his shoulders, not moving.

"What is it?" 

She stood on her tiptoes, moving her head closer to his neck taking in his aroma. "You smell like Betsy."

_You can never get anyt'ing past a woman and her nose. _"She went crazy wit' her perfume bottled dis morning."

"Is that right?" She brought her wrist up to her nose and took in the fruity smell of the body lotion she applied all over her body that morning. She rubbed the remaining fragrance from her wrist onto his neck. Again she smelled him and looked at him with satisfaction. "There, that's better."

He grinned wickedly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say dat you were marking your territory."

"Then it's a good thing you know better." She teased.

She placed her hands in the center of his chest. The sexual energy that was flowing through Remy was becoming more difficult to control. _Relax, you'll get your turn soon enough. _

Rogue stared at his chest, wishing she had the power to see through his white undershirt. Then again, the material was thin enough not to leave much to the imagination. As she stared at the trail of chest-hair leading down his undershirt, the outline of his abdomen, she had the urge to feel him all over.

On impulse she removed her hands from his shoulders and slid them underneath his shirt, resting on his hard abs.

Her quick movement caught him off guard; Instinctively, Remy inhaled deeply. His sudden reaction was all she needed to jolt a suppressed memory:

…They were on a hill in Israel, the timeline had just been returned to normal. Rogue opened her eyes and was greeted with Remy's lifeless body in her arms. She called to him and he would not answer. She tried desperately to search for a pulse, there was none…

She was now mentally back in his bedroom, but she still only saw his lifeless body in her mind. "No, no!" She backed away. "Ah killed him!"

_Damn, she's havin' a flashback. _"Rogue, it's okay." He followed her as she backed herself into a corner and sank down hugging her knees. "I'm fine." He reached for her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

"Rogue, you didn't hurt me. Everyt'ing's fine, de bracelet works. See…" He had every intention of touching her face to reassure her that she was not harmful.

"Please, Remy…don't." She whispered.

He could see how frighten she was and dropped his hand to his side. "Okay, okay, I won't touch you. Settle down, everyt'ing we'll be all right."

She swung her head around frantically. "Where're mah gloves? Ah want mah gloves!" 

"Calm down, calm down. I'll get 'em for you." He found them buy the foot of 

his bed and gave them to her. She quickly put them on, immediately she felt a change throughout her body. The gloves made her feel…safe.

He watched as she hugged her knees, rocking back and forth. "You're not ready for all dis. You should probably turn it off."

"Ah can't. Remember the book says it has to stay on the entire 8 hours or else…"

"…You might have a heart attack. Shit!" _Where is dat booklet anyway?_ That question soon faded from his mind when he saw the opportunity to take advantage of the situation._ Time t' score some 'not rushing you into a relationship' points. _"Dis is going a li'l too fast for you. Maybe you should go back t' your room."_ I hope she says no. But what's a gamble if dere isn't any risks? I jus' put all my chips down on de poker table._

She nodded in agreement. "Maybe you're right."

_Fuck! Looks like I'm leaving de table empty-handed._ "Of course I am." He forced a smile.

__

Remy backed away from her as she stood up and headed for the exit. She opened his door then turned around, "Night, Remy."

"G'night, chere." He closed the door.

Rogue stood outside his room in the dark hallway. It took a while for her eyes to get use to the darkness. Soon she was able to make out the long walk from Remy's room to the Women's Quarters. 

She took her first steps; her mind paid great attention to the creaks of the hardwood floor. With each movement away from Remy's room her heart sank deeper, she was suffocating in the darkness. 

Her thoughts flashed back to the locked door in her mind; there she was a young teenager without her powers, covered in blackness and scared beyond belief. She felt the same way now.

_What the fuck? Ah haven't been scared of the dark in years, so why now? All I have to do is make it to mah room and everything will be fine. Mah room…alone._ Images of Jason chopping up bodies with a chainsaw from Friday the 13th circled her mind. _Ah've never been afraid of Jason before, but without mah powers, his chainsaw can cut right through mah flesh. Something mus' be wrong with me if Ah'm afraid of a fictional character._

__

Then again, what if Sabretooth broke into the mansion? Yeah, that's more likely. Shit! What good am Ah without mah powers? As more time passed on, the goal of making it to her room seemed less and less likely.

Remy flung himself across his bed. He was faced with the reality of having to spend the night alone. _I was so close._

Still he would always have the memories; the trouble was they weren't enough. _I better go t' de bathroom and finish off what she started._ On his way to the bathroom there was a knock on the door. _Who could dat be?_ He didn't have to wait long for the answer.

Rogue stood before him, fiddling her gloves. "Remy?"

"Yeah, chere. You forgot somet'ing?"

"No." He could tell that she was trying to think of the right words to say.

"What is it?"

"Can Ah spend the night here with you?"

"…Yeah." He managed to answer with a solemn expression.

Remy opened the door wider and stepped aside so she could enter. She didn't notice the huge grin he was fighting to keep off his face. _Remy, you sneaky bastard, you've hit de jackpot!_

*

Scott stared at Betsy too stunned to speak. _Yes, Warren and Betsy had their little spats, but it never before led to an official 'break-up'_. "I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it! It's true."

"Are you sure you're not going to get back together? Maybe you both need some space for awhile until you can work everything out."

"Hell no, it's over!"

"I don't know what to say."

She found Scott's speechlessness amusing. "Don't look so sad. It was only a matter of time before we broke up. I know you all were surprised we lasted as long as we did." 

"That's not true."

"Don't bother deny it. I know."

_Of course she knows. Betsy was never one to shy away from reading people minds. I guess there is no reason for me to lie. _"Okay, maybe at first, but the more time you two were together it was obvious that their was something special."

"Special?" She snorted, "Give me a week and I'll have another _special _relationship."

"It seems like you're the one in denial now."

"Why would you say that?"

"You're acting as if you don't care about your brake up."

"That's because I don't."

"So you always get drunk for no reason?" She looked away from him. He could tell that she was really hurt but knew her pride would not allow her to admit it. "You are probably the most self-reliant woman I know. You've been through a lot and with each trail and tribulation you've somehow become even stronger. But you don't have to be strong all the time. You have people here that you can lean on."

"I've never cried over a man and I'm not going to start now."

"I'm not asking you to. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me."

She thought a moment before she spoke. "You know that old expression: The grass is greener on the other side." He nodded. "Well that's my life. Warren wanted to hop the fence and take a closer look at the neighbors grass."

Scott tried to dissect the metaphor. "He wanted to see other people?"

"No, you see that would be too easy. After he examined the neighbors grass, he hoped right back over and tried to clone his grass in the same likeness. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"So, Warren tried to change you to fit his idea of another man's girl."

She raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you clever? That's exactly right."

Scott shook his head in disgust. "I can't believe that guy sometimes. Only someone that arrogant, would try and do such a thing. Where would he get an idea like that?"

"Funny you should ask that question; considering, you're the neighbor."

"What?"

"He wanted me to be more like Jean a woman without any flaws. I'm not Jean."

"No you're nothing like her…but that isn't a bad thing."

"It is in the long run."

"Why? You're a beautiful woman…"

"There's plenty of beautiful women around."

"Ahh, but few have Asian features, a British accent and matching violet hair and eyes?" Though he could never notice the true beauty of her eyes and hair considering he sees everything through a red haze.

"Okay, so I'm unique looking. But an accent coach, hair dye and contacts could put all of that uniqueness to an end."

"You're a trained assassin. You can kill someone by just hitting the right spot on the body; there's a lot of guys out there that considers that kind of danger a turn on."

She smiled. "Keep going."

"Above all, you are a good person. If Warren is too jaded to realize that, someone else will, I'm sure of it. Don't sell yourself short, Elizabeth."

_Elizabeth? _"Gee. If you would have followed up that last sentence with a kiss on my forehead, you'd be my father."

"Then your father must be a pretty smart man."

"He is." She began to twist her wrists uncomfortably. "Not to spoil the moment, but can you please untie me?"

He looked at her embarrassed that he didn't untie her immediately after in entered the room. "I'm sorry." He stretched over her and began to make his way through the complicated knots. "What was Gambit thinking? It's not coming out."

Betsy practically licked her lips as she relished the feeling of her old crush brushing against her body. "That's okay. I'm not in any rush." Her tone was flirtatious. He looked down at her with a half smile.

He was about to continue the innocent flirtation, then thought against it. _I think it's better for me to keep my mouth shut. _He focused back on the task. "I'm going to have to cut the scarf."

"What? Don't bother, they don't make them like they use to. Can you please try to untie it?"

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." _Shit! How can Gambit make a knot this difficult?_ He continued to work in silence.

"All the guys here worship your wife. I think that's the first thing that made my flirting with you different. You already had Jean, so you liked me because I wasn't her." 

__

Yes, that was true. Betsy became a hot Ninja and I was—smitten—with her for a few moments. But still I loved Jean, I always will.

"Don't get scared, I know how deeply you love Jean." She responded letting him know that she had read his thoughts. "I wanted Warren to have the same deep feelings for me."

"He did love you, Betsy."

"But wasn't your love. I've always listened to your thoughts of Jean. I never knew a love like yours was even possible."

"Anything's possible."

She could tell that he wasn't getting any further in taking out the knots. She 'accidentally' brushed her leg against his side. "Aren't you a little nervous being here with me, like this?" He looked down at her. "Jean could peak into your mind right now without you even knowing."

"I haven't done anything wrong, so why should I be nervous? Besides, Jean would never read my mind unknowingly."

"Are you sure about that?" She pushed herself up a bit more so that she could be closer to his warm body. In the corner of her mind she wanted to know it she could tempt him.

"Yes, we trust each other completely."

Her temptations were going unnoticed. _He's not even budging a little bit. _"I've never been able to have that kind of trust in relationships. Hell, the more I think about it, maybe I was the fucking bastard and not Warren."

He paused from untying the knots. "Stop getting down on yourself."

"It's like I want to scream, yell and fight all my anger out. But what I feel most now is…hurt. He really hurt me. I've never felt this way before over a break-up. Could it be that _I _actually loved _him_."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because I'm Betsy Braddock. I'm smarter then that."

"Love reaches everyone one way or another, even the great Betsy Braddock."

"But what good is me loving someone if he doesn't loves me back?"

_Again she's beating herself up. _"Didn't we already go over this?"

She wasn't hearing him. "Gambit is right. Warren finally realized just how pointless our relationship was…"

"Stop it."

" 'Why buy the milk when you can get the cow for free.' "

_What? _"He actually said that to you?"

"Gambit doesn't care about me so he can tell me the god-awful truth! He says what everyone is thinking."

"Then listen to what someone who actually cares about you says. Any man would jump at the chance of having the pleasure to call you his wife. Warren just wasn't the right guy. Betsy, you could have whatever man you want."

_Damn! He knows all the right words to say. _"What if the man I want already has a wife?"

Scott stared at her a moment. His hands slipped down from her wrists to her shoulders. "I repeat, you can have whatever man you want."

"Then I want you, if only for a moment."

He leaned forward without hesitation and pressed his mouth against hers. His tongue slip out and parted her willing lips. She hungrily explored his mouth with her tongue, urging him on with a soft moan. He was the one taking control of the situation moving his hand down her body and groping her bottom. Every inch of his body was responding to her erotic style of foreplay. Betsy wanted to stay in that moment forever.

*

Bobby strolled along the deserted storage house waiting for his shipment to come in. He was beginning to get tired and decided to amuse himself with a game he loved to play in the summer. He pointed his index finger at a spot on the wooden floor. The moisture in the air began to circulate at the spot he was focused on and the room began to decrease in temperature. In a matter of moments ice was forming on the floor. He stopped his powers and admired the small ice rink he created. He sat back and waited to see how long the ice would take to melt on a hot summer night. He jumped up on a crate and pressed the timer button on his watch. 

Bobby reached into his pocket and pulled out the card that Mr. Harry gave him. The name Shawn was written in messy handwriting followed by a phone number. 

__

Why should I bother waste Rogue's time with this nonsense? No way I'm going to let this guy benefit from Rogue now being able to touch. He ripped the paper into shreds and threw it into the air.

He looked back to the floor and noticed that the ice had melted. It took 1 minute and 25 seconds. Again he used his power to create another patch of ice, this time a bit thicker then before and then he reset his watch.

_If Gambit has the decency to give Rogue some space, I had to so the same, it was only right. I wonder what Rogue is doing right now?_

*

The normally smooth talking thief was silent. He was trying to let the moment of the oncoming night sink in his mind. Rogue stood awkwardly not knowing what to do next.

She finally spoke. "Ah'm so hot staying in these warm close." She was still wearing her long sweatshirt and pants that covered her entire body.

"I'll turn on de AC a bit." He went to the wall and turned on the air conditioner in his room.

"Okay, but Ah still feel sticky. You mind if Ah take a shower?"

_She's kidding, right? _"No, go right ahead." Remy rummaged through his closet and gave her a towel and a washcloth.

"Ah need some pj's. You got anything?"

_Why doesn't she jus' get them from her room? Who de hell cares! _"Here, you can wear my lucky jersey."

She accepted his sport jersey with pride. He wouldn't give his lucky shirt away to just anyone. She was still missing one thing. "Ah need underwear."

_She wants t' wear my underwear? Talk about a turn on. _"Boxers or tighty whities?"

"Tighty whities!" 

__

I've died and gone t' heaven. He threw a pair of briefs at her from his draw.

"I'll be back." Remy followed her with his eyes as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Now he was faced with the difficult job of figuring out the sleeping arrangements. 

_Would I be too forward if I made a spot for both of us on de bed?_ He could hear her starting the shower._ I don't have much time t' decide. _

After a 10-minute shower, Rogue came out the washroom wearing his black jersey that reached just above her knees and her gloves.

"Oh, Remy. Water never felt so good in mah life! Never knew what Ah was missing." She saw the pillows and blankets that covered the floor next to his bed. "Ah'll take the floor."

"No you won't." He stated while fluffing a pillow. "Take de bed."

"Ah feel bad kicking you out your bed."

"You don't have a choice. Doctors orders."

"Since you put it that way." She leaped onto his pillow filled bed and got under the comfy covers. 

He took his place next to the side of the bed closer to the window. Rogue looked under all of her five pillows, but she didn't find what she wanted. "Do you have your playing cards?" 

"Of course, chere. You know I always keep 'em under my pillow…"

"Jus' in case!" They said together.

"Good!" She got back under the covers. "Ah was jus' making sure you have them."

"Why? You planning on getting' attacked?" He laughed, though he was surprised when she didn't join him.

"You never know." She mumbled. "Night, Remy."

"Night, chere." He closed his eyes hoping he could calm down enough to sleep. Five minutes passed.

"Pssst. Remy!" She called in a loud whisper.

He opened his eyes to see her head hanging over the bed looking down at him. "Huh?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Something like a hissing sound from outside."

He listened for few seconds; there was nothing. "No."

"Well, Ah heard it."

He stopped again trying to pick up any sound. "I still don't hear anyt'ing."

"Do you sense anyone on the grounds?"

"No, I jus' sense people in de house." He waved his hand. "It's probably jus' de crickets."

"Crickets don't hiss, they chirp!" She fumed.

"Birds chirp, crickets…" He chuckled to himself; they could argue like this all night if he didn't put a stop to it. "Go t' sleep, Rogue." She stuck her tongue out at him then covered her head with a pillow. He closed his eyes for about 10 minutes.

"Psst, Remy!"

"Yeah?" He opened his eyes to see Rogue's head poking out from the bed.

"Tell me you heard that."

Again he didn't hear a sound. "Heard what?"

"It sounded like a tapping noise. You sure you don't sense anyone on the grounds?"

"I'm positive."

"Are you positive, positive or are you jus' positive."

__

I don't believe dis! "Chere, go t' sleep."

"Fine!" She covered her head with her sheets.

He laughed to himself; she was always so cute when she was angry. He finally drifted to sleep.

"Psst, Remy!"

"What!" He yelled with his eyes still closed. He opened them and was surprised to see Rogue over him on his makeshift bed. He sat up. "Chere, somet'ing wrong?"

"Ah heard another noise."  
"It's not'ing."

"If it's _nothin_g why did Ah hear it?"

He smiled. "Because you're paranoid."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Of course _you _can be all cool and collected. If a bad guy was to burst in your room right now, Ah'd get blasted first 'cause they can't see you."

He grinned when he realized the bed was covering his sleeping figure from anyone who would be standing at the door. "You're right about dat."

"Ah want to sleep here."

"So now you wanna change spots? You want me t' get blasted first?" He laughed and in time she joined him.

"Silly!" She looked at him shyly, twisting the sheets in her fingers. "You can stay here too; that way we both will be safe."

The laughter slowly retreated from his face. "As you wish."

*

Just when Scott thought he couldn't get enough of Betsy, she abruptly pulled back. They were both breathing heavily.

Scott was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what he had done. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I, I didn't mean to…"

"Take it easy, Scott. It was my fault."

He looked at her with confusion. "No, I shouldn't' have taken advantage of your vulnerable state. You wanted me to listen to you and I…and Jean…" It was as if his mind was scattered.

"Scott, I made you do it."

"You what?!"

"I pushed into your mind and made you drop your moral defenses." The second time he said, 'you can have any man you want' was when she took control of his mind.

"You made me kiss you?"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it…"

"Yet you did it anyway. I'm a married man…"

"It was my mistake. It will never happen again." 

He had to admit that he felt relief. There was no denying the sexual tension between them after so much time together. There were times when he imagined what her kisses would be like…no, she was nothing like Jean. _I had my chance to feel her lips against mine and it wasn't my fault. Maybe it was a good thing to get the sexual tension out of the way…_

"Why don't we just call it even?" The expression on her face again told Scott that she was reading his mind and heard his thoughts.

"Never again, Betsy. I love Jean and I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have together." He stated with severity.

"I understand."

He was willing to let what happened go by remembering that Betsy still had alcohol in her system and probably just needed to feel love. However, he was never a big fan of mutants using their powers for their own personal gain at the expense of others. "Can I trust you to never tell Jean? Not for my benefit, but for your own safety."

"I won't tell her."

"Good." _I guess it's just better for me to act like the whole thing never happened. It's better for me to do that then have Jean find out and kill her. _He reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge switch army knife. "I have to do it." She nodded her head for him to cut her expensive silk scarf. Once her hands were free she rubbed them together helping out her blood circulation. "I have to go home to my wife."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He really did have a special connection with Jean_. Maybe that sense of loyalty is what attracts me to him. His turning me down is a huge turn on_. He got up from her bed and made his way to the door. "Thanks, Scott. For listening to me."

"You're welcome."

He closed her room door softly behind him. She snuggled into her covers and drifted to an easy sleep with a smile on her face. 

Scott was building up fury as he made his way closer to Remy's room. 

__

What the hell is he thinking bringing alcohol unto the property! Then he sat by and watched as Betsy drank past her limit. What if there was an emergency and we had to go into battle? Betsy would be in no condition to fight and she is a vital part of the team!

Scott stood in at Remy's bedroom door ready to pound it down…

_Honey._ He heard his wife's voice call in his mind.

__

Jean?

You said you would be home by 10:00. It's 10:50, what's keeping you?

Nothing, baby. I'll be right there.

I'll be waiting.

He looked back to the door._ Remy will just have to wait until morning._ He started to run through the halls and hopped down the steps. He sprinted through the estate towards the Boathouse. 

Scott entered his home and was immediately hit with the aroma of a well-seasoned roast chicken. His belly began to rumble when he realized that he hadn't satisfied his appetite in hours.

"Honey, I'm in the bedroom." Jean called from another room.

His stomach would have to wait, considering there was another part of his body that was in desperate need of satisfying. Scott bypassed the kitchen table and made his way to the closed bedroom door. He door opened with a creaky sound. _I've got to get that fix. _

His eyes opened wide when he saw his loving wife sprawled on the bed. She was wearing a short white see-through nightgown with spaghetti strips that fell off her shoulders.

"It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to think of other ways to please myself." She climbed off the bed and approached her husband. "The cat caught your tongue?"

"Sometimes I forget just how beautiful you are. You leave me speechless."

"That's good, 'cause the last thing I want to do right now is talk." Jean locked her lips against his in a passionate kiss. With their bodies pressed so tightly together, she could already feel him responding to her. 

She loved the fact that she could turn him on so fast after all this time. Hopefully she wasn't going too fast for him to maintain himself.

He pulled away from her lips and started to trace kisses along her neck. Jean went up on her tiptoes so that he could apply more pressure to her neck and clawed her fingers up and down his back. She rested her head on his shoulder taking in his sent deeply. She loved his smell, accept, this wasn't it. Somehow, it was different.

Scott pulled away from his neck, breathing heavily. 

"Wait right here." He said and dashed for the washroom. She reasoned that he was going for a condom and sat on her bed deep in thought. 

Scott smelled of perfume. Jean had a great memory and knew that the perfume belonged to Betsy. _So he was with Betsy all this time, and close enough to her to have her scent. I trust that he wouldn't have done anything wrong, but I don't trust her. It was almost like he had a hard-on before he entered the room and again, he was just with Betsy. _She was crossed. _I will not have sex with him if he has his mind on another woman._

She crawled into their bed and under the covers. Scott shot out the washroom with a pack of condoms in his hands.

"Okay, I'm ready." He saw a pained expression on her face. "Jean?"

"Scott, I don't feel well."

He approached the side of the bed and placed his hand on her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's a continuation of what happened earlier in the War Room."

"So maybe it will blow over in a few minutes."

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't feel up to it, honey. I'm sorry."

"Shhh. Don't even worry about me. Just get some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning. You want me to make you some tea?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay." He kissed her softly on the forehead and made sure she was tucked in. "Goodnight."

She peaked between the covers and saw him return to the washroom, most likely to flush his passion down the toilet.

Jean smiled with satisfaction. _Good!_

*

Rogue laid on her back as Remy lay beside her with his elbow resting on his pillow. This was a new thing for Remy; never before would she let him sleep in her bed…_with good reason_. He mused as he took in her touchable, yet untouchable figure. He did notice that she went underneath his covers wrapped in another sheet she brought from the bed. It was obvious that she was still hesitant of being touched.

"Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not so bad…having this bracelet."

"Dat's good to hear."

"Ah still can't believe Ah have the ability to control mah powers without using those awful Genosha collars."

"It's a blessing straight from God."

"God? Yeah right."

"What are you saying?"

"Ah'm saying that God has nothing to do with this."

Her response didn't sit well with the man that was raised a Catholic. "Chere, you tellin' me you don't believe in God?"

"Heck, no! Ah'm not crazy, of course I believe in God, but…"

"But?"

"But…not only did he make me a mutant, Ah was cursed with a power that keeps me isolated. Ah was doomed to spend the rest of mah life alone. So yes, Ah believe in God, Ah jus' don't know why He hates me so much."

"God doesn't hate you."

"Then why am Ah burden with uncontrollable absorption powers?"

"If you really wanna know de answer, I'll tell you why."

_Could he possible know the answer to an age-old question? _"Why?"

"God gave you a power dat keeps other from touching you because…" he gave a devilish grin, "He wants t' keep you for Himself." She laughed.

"Then you better be careful. If He's watching us right now, He might get the wrong idea."

"I don't care, I already know I'm goin' straight t' hell." She laughed again, not knowing that he was being serious."

"You're too much." Really, Rogue was trying to lead up to a question that had been bothering her since she last spoke with Canon. "Can Ah ask you something?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"You always told me that Ah shouldn't trust Xavier when Ah was having therapy 'cause Ah was vulnerable. Ah mean, he is a good person. What could he have possibly done to me?"

"X is a good guy, I'm not denying dat. De t'ing is, when someone has too much power, there's always de temptation t' abuse it."

"Xavier would never go against his ethics."

He snickered at her naivete. "He made a promise never t' use his power t' tamper wit' people's minds, den he went and turned Magneto into a vegetable…not dat I blame him."

She silently thanked the heavens that Magneto recovered from his coma, even if he still went back to his evil ways. "But he had to do what was right for that situation."

"So now he's playin' God? Not good, chere."

"Still, Magnus is an enemy…"

"Dey were once best friends." He added.

"But what did you think Xavier could have done to do me?"

He shrugged. "Never gave it much t'ought. He could have controlled you when he turned into Onslaught."

"He never turned into Onslaught for a long time. Xavier was still himself when Ah was having mah sessions with him. What were you so afraid of?"

"Really, chere. It was not'ing specific."

She wouldn't except his answer. "Did you think that he could have used me for…you know."

"What?" He had no idea what she trying to ask him.

"There's Genosha collars all over here. Maybe he could have used me for…Don't make me say it."

"Are saying what I t'ink you're saying?"

"If he did, Ah wouldn't have known. He could have erased mah memory…Ah don't even wanna think about it."

"Are you telling me dat you t'ink Xavier took advantage of you—sexually?"

"What else am Ah supposed to think? You're the only who keeps telling me over and over again that he could have done _anything_ to me without me knowing!"

"Jus' calm down. I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean t' do dat. I know what I said, but Xavier wouldn't do anyt'ing like dat t' you, I'm sure of it."

"What makes you so sure? He's a powerful mutant and able to change anything."

"I can _feel_ him, he can't change dat."

She was intrigued. "What do you feel in him?"

"Xavier is a strange guy. When I first heard about de X-men, and saw all dese hot women in skimpy outfits, I t'ought somet'ing was up. Come on, an older man gathering all dese young girls and boys into a school were he could 'tutor' dem had de word pervert written all over it, but…"

"But?"

"But…he's not like dat. When I first met Xavier and we all finally settled back down into de mansion, I would always feel him out. Anytime you, or any other of the girls, walked into de room he felt…normal."

"Normal?"

"Yeah, he looks at you girls and guys, like his kids."

"Really?"

"It's de truth. All I feel from him is love, respect, you know, de usual. I've never felt any kind of weird sexual energy from him."

"Wait a second. When I met Xavier by then he was given an improved body by Lilandra and was able to walk. When you first met Xavier the Shadow King paralyzed him. Maybe his accident caused him to lose his sexual urges."

"No way, he can still get it up. Whenever he sees Lilandra he's ready t' jump her, as well as any other woman. He's a healthy sexual guy."

She felt better. "So, Ah don't have anything to worry about."

"Chere, you t'ink I could stay in de same house wit' a man I even _t'ought_ was capable of doing somet'ing like dat to you?" She shook her head 'no'. "I would have killed him, myself."

She couldn't believe what he had said. "Remy!"

"Oh, and you wouldn't have done it too?"

"Okay. Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am." He smiled. "Still I have to admit I find it strange dat he doesn't have any sexual urges for de X-Women. But what can I say, he's very good at controlling those types of feelings, I guess."

"Ah guess." She let out a yawn.

"I can see you're tired."

"It's weird, Ah can't keep mah eyes open. Ah've never been so sleepy in mah life." She turned over on her side.

"Den get some rest. You've had an eventful night…Rogue, Rogue?" She was sound asleep. He gave her a soft kiss on the back of her head and gently place his arm around her waist. In her sleep she back into him, giving him the pleasure of spooning her.

_I can handle dis. I can handle dis._ He kept repeating over and over in his head. He was lying.

*

****

Bobby now had four circles of ice melting on the floor. This new game was now beginning to get old.

_Man, I'm tired!_ He thought with a yawn.

"Hey, Randy!" Mr. Harry yelled from deeper in the storage room.

"Yeah!"

"It looks like part of your shipment just came through! You might wanna put this in your van, while you're waiting for the next part!"

"All right!" He jumped down from the crate and made his way to the back room filled with crates marked _fragile_ in big red letters.

"That one's yours." Mr. Harry pointed one of the medium sized crates. Bobby didn't move from his spot. "Whatcha waiting for?"

"Don't you have a lifter or something so that I don't have to carry it?"

"There all in use right now." He looked him over. "You're a strong young man, you can lift it yourself. That girl you always bring here never needed any help. You're telling' me she's stronger then you?" He laughed. "Don't be a wimpy boy!"

The older man succeeding in pressuring Bobby to carry the crate. The young X-man felt his ego taking over, never mind the fact that Rogue had super strength on her side. 

He bent over and picked up the box. It was heavy, but he could manage it.

"Good, good. Now be careful you don't break your back." Mr. Harry then turned his attention to other business.

The Iceman walked with heavy feet through the storage space. _That's it! Next time I'm going to force Rogue to come with me!_ He could see the open doorway in front of him. _Come on, Bobby! You can do it!_ He cheered himself. _You can do it! You can do it! You can…_

Crash!

Bobby fell flat on his face. In front of him he could see the crate open with broken metal spread all over the floor. It soon became apparent that he slipped on one of his ice formations.

__

Fucking, Shit!

*

He tenderly ran his long fingers up her leg along her thigh. With ease he slipped his fingers between her legs; she gasped at the feel of his warm hands against her warm center.

She grabbed a fist full of his hair forcing his head to meet hers. His tongue circled the inside of her mouth with a skill only he could master. She sucked on his tongue wanting to pull all of him inside her; letting out a moan when he began to stoke her. He unwillingly pulled away from her lips wanting to witness the emotions he caused in her displayed on her stunning face. 

He began to stroke her slowly, smiling when he could see the frustration on her face—she wanted more, now. He wouldn't give it to her yet; he wanted to teach her that slow and steady wins the rest.

He began to increase his pace as she began to shift her hips with his rhythm. His erection was beginning to become painful as it begged for attention. However, he tried hard to ignore his need, wanting to bring her to completion. He moved faster as her cries of joy became louder. He wouldn't stop until she screamed his name…

"Remy!"

"Wh-what?" He awoke from his sleep disoriented. His hand still rested on her hips, though it was lower just over her private area. It was a dream, nothing really happened. Though he could still feel his hard-on trying to break free from his pants. It didn't help matters much that it was pressed again her back.

Rogue turned over to met his gaze, eyes wide with surprise. "You're poking me."

"It was my elbow." _Oh yeah, like she's gonna buy dat. _She nodded her head seeming to accept his excuse. "I'll be right back." He got up and stumbled through the darkness into the washroom.

Rogue sat up waiting patiently for his warm body to return to her side. The longer he stayed the more anxious she started to feel. _What's taking him so long?_ Just when she about to get up and knock on the door, he emerged from the other room. He walked back into the room and slip back under the covers.

"You were in there for a long time. What were you doing, a number one or number two?"

"Number t'ree." He mumbled more to himself than to her.

"What was that?"

"Um, never mind." Again he put his arm around her waist and noticed that she left a small space separating their middle area. _Looks like she doesn't wan' to get poked by my 'elbow' again._

She had a far away look in her eyes that left him curious. "What are you t'inking about right now?"

"It's like we jus' traveled back in time, to the cave."

__

De first time we touched wit'out her absorbing me. Dat was de best night of my life, but now it might have t' be pushed down to de second best night of my life. "So you're having a bit of déjà vu."

"Oui, oui."

He chuckled at her lame attempt to speak French. "You need to brush up on your French."

"*Je parle Francis!"

"Barely. Dere are plenty Cajun Counties down in the Mississippi."

"And Ah picked up a lot of French from those places. Ah jus' haven't kept up with practicing."

"Uh-huh." He responded sarcastically.

"Ah still can't believe Ah touched you after you said you wanted me to absorb you."

"Why? You trust me."

She smiled. "Don't trust anyone."

This was the first time that she had ever used his words against him. Long ago when he first uttered those words to her by the pool was the time she shouldn't have trusted him; the entire team shouldn't have trusted him. He quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind, not wanting to think about it any more. That was then and this is now. 

"Don't trust anyone, except me."

"That's not what you said before, but it doesn't matter. Ah'll always trust you."

"Can I have dat in writing?"

"No."

"It was worth a try."  
"Whatever, Rembrant."

He signed. "How many times do I have t' tell you t' stop calling dat?"

"Well, what else could Remy be short for?"

"Remy could be short for Jeremy."

"Uh-uh. Jerry is short for Jeremy."

"I t'ought Jerry is short for Jerome."

"No-no. Jerome is short for Jeremy."

He laughed. "But you said Jerry was short for Jeremy."

"That's because Jerome and Jerry are both short for Jeremy."

"How can dat be…" He stopped, knowing that they could argue this point all 

night. "Forget about it." They remained in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Remy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being with me when Ah first used the bracelet, like you said you would be."

"I wouldn't want t' be anywhere else." He started to move in a bit closer to her so that he could test her out. Ever so slightly she moved away. There was no doubt in his mind that she realized that he was turned on by the closeness of their bodies. The weird thing was, she never was one to shy away from his erections. If anything she would tease him about it…but not this time.

Rogue liked the fact that his arm was around her. There in his arms, she truly felt…safe. And just so that he didn't get the wrong idea, she added, "You really are a good friend."

_Merde! She still t'inks I want t' be her friend?_ He watched as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Seeing her there by his side stopped anymore of his wallowing in self-pity. The sight of her warmed with heart. He wished that the night could go on forever. "Jus' sleep now in my arms…we can always talk tomorrow."

*

Logan walked quickly along the estate grounds, just in case anyone would call him back to the mansion in need of his help. After he finished computing all the passwords he took a quick shower and changed into a buttoned black shirt and black jeans.

He entered the forest and strolled along an uncharted path that few people knew to take. He knew every inch of the property as if was a part of him. Like the animals, he felt a complete connection to nature.

He stopped suddenly dead in his track as he picked up a familiar scent. He followed the smell through the bushes, which brought him to a particular tree. With great skill he began to climb, unconcerned with the dangerous height he was reaching as he neared the top of the tree. 

Looking up he saw Ororo standing with her back against the tree bark. He climbed at bit higher over her head and squatted down to look at her.

"Nice weather we're havin' tonight." 

Her eyes remained focused on the moonlight. "Yes, it is beautiful."

He followed her gaze. "A nice breeze on what should be a hot sticky summer night." He looked down at her once again. "You got somethin' to do with it?"

"No I do not. For you see, if the weather was a reflection of my feelings right now, it would be a damp cloudy night." She turned to him with fury in her eyes. "You're late, Logan."

"Sorry, babe. Didn't think I'd take this long. Forgive me?"

She shook her head. "You have not given me a reason to." He jumped down from his branch to hers. A smiled curled on his face as he approached her gorgeous figure. He placed his hand on the side of her face, his fingers resting in her hair, and brought her head towards his waiting lips. They kissed each other deeply with an understandable urgency.

Logan pulled back first, grinning at the sight of her lips still moving slightly as if she was still being kissed. "What about now?" 

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and nuzzled her nose against his neck. He took her actions as a sign of forgiveness. "Why did you have me waiting so long? This is the one night I thought you would be early."

"I got tied up doin' other things."

"Really? It must have been important. What were you doing?"

"Scott called me to work on the passwords for the security systems."

"Yes, that is a long job to do, but it shouldn't have taken you this long."

"True. Before that I was helping Rogue with somethin'."

Her ears perked up. "Rogue? Does it have something to do with her bracelet?"

"Sorta." He mumbled stepping back from her. She could tell that he didn't want to talk about exactly what he was doing with Rogue, so she didn't push that issue.

"My heart goes out to Remy. He will never find peace with her. That Genosha collar will give him false hope."

"The Cajun can take care of himself. If there's anyone you should be worried about it's Rogue."

She shook her head. "I know Rogue well enough to know she isn't some helpless infant. All she does is pout her lips and flash her eyelashes and you men believe her to be a six year old child."

He snorted. "Like Gambit doesn't have the same affect on you women, with the way you fall over him?" She rolled her eyes in response. "Why are you so hostile towards the kid anyway?"

"She is trying desperately to get on my last nerves. Earlier today she was groping me." He chuckled. "And yesterday she told me to 'fuck off'."

"Really? Me too."

"You?" She smiled as the moonlight followed his dark form. "I never knew she was suicidal."

"Me either. She's taking her time with the bracelet." He turned to her with a serious expression. "You better let Gumbo know that if he tries anything with her before she's ready I'll…"

"He would never _force_ her to do anything…"

"No, maybe not force her, but he's good with words. He could talk the Iron Man into buying a bulletproof vest. Rogue wouldn't even know she was being taken advantage of."

She rolled her eyes. "And that's were you are being naïve. Rogue knows she has a hold over Remy. She could convince him to…um…buy her a parachute." They both burst into laughter.

"What was the number one rule when we're together?"

" 'Never talk about Gambit and Rogue's relationship'. We are both closer to one more than the other. I guess we will never be able to see eye to eye on certain situations…hence the rule."

Her smiled grew wider as she eyed her man. They have been dating secretly for weeks now yet she still found it hard to believe.

__

I sometimes have to pinch myself some nights when we are together. Who would ever think that I, leader of the X-men, would ever date a team member…again? 

I had always thought that dating a member of the team would lead to trouble, but I put all my doubts aside with Forge. Needless to say, that relationship ended horribly. I swore that I would never put myself in that situation again…then along came Wolverine.

It started out really slow. We would always bump into each other in these forests. We loved taking time to ourselves and walking amongst nature. And soon we began seeking for one other in the woods, enjoying each other's company. One thing led to another and here we are, still together weeks later.

The hardest thing was figuring out how we would keep our relationship secret with a house filled with telepaths. One plus was that Wolverine's mind could not be read. Another plus was that Jean and Xavier would never read my mind without my knowledge. And thank goodness Betsy hasn't been suspicious, because she would read my mind without hesitation if she thought something was up.

However Gambit's empathy would prove to be a bit of a challenge. Luckily I knew before hand that he hated reading Logan's emotions because they were too 'primal'. And it takes a lot of time for him to read me, seeing as though I suppress a lot of my emotions. As long as Logan and I stayed away from each other so that we didn't project our affection for one another, everything was fine.

But I must admit that there are moments where I am a tiny bit unsure of our relationship. Actually, it's every moment a particular person is mentioned.

"I had a conversation with Jean earlier."

"Uh-huh." Logan answered as he squatted down on the branch examining a caterpillar. 

"She said she had a talk with you about your going out at night."

"Yup." He lowered his hand to the branch so the caterpillar would continue moving over his fingers.

"She wanted me to ask you what you were up to since you did not tell her. If I had not acted so calmly when she told me about your late nights out, she would have been suspicious. She probably would have probe my mind without me knowing."

He looked up at her temporarily distracted from the bug.

"But to the best of my observations, she did no such thing."

He nodded his head turning his attention back to his hand.

"I asked her why is she so interested in what you do in your spare time. She told me she would always be interested in you."

"Really?" He wiped his hand of the bug and walked over to her. "That's good for her." He placed his hands on her hips and pressed against her ready for another kiss.

"Logan!" She stopped him with her hands pressed on his chest. "If she is married to the love of her life and still thinks about you then…"

"Then what, 'Ro? I don't think I like where you're going with this."

"Am I wrong to have some apprehension of your feelings towards me?"

"Yes, you are dead wrong. I thought that's why we took so much time building this relationship, so I could prove to you that you are the only one for me…so that we could prove it to each other. This is more than just two people lookin' for any warm body to hold on to. Are you second guessing what we have together?"

"No, of course not. It is just…" _I am being ridiculous. I know he loves me. _"You are right. I know I must be acting crazy when you are the voice of reason. Looks like I am beginning to rub off on you." She giggled. 

"I like the sound of that." He grinned mischievously putting his arms around her waist.

"Maybe, I was just working out some last minute jitteriness."

"Because of tonight? I rented a room for us in the city. My bike is parked just over there." He pointed beyond the trees to a remote road leading out of the town. "I plan on making the most of the 12 hours we're allowed away from the mansion."

"About tonight." Her tone of voice made him aware that something was wrong. 

"It is not going to happen."

"Are you still mad because I was late? Did I miss my window of opportunity." He joked.

"I'm serious, Logan."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I had a talk with Remy."

"I thought we agree we wouldn't tell _anyone_ about what's going on between us."

"I didn't tell him anything."

"Good. Last thing we need is for the team to be gossiping about us."

"Like we did about Rogue's bracelet?" She smiled, he chuckled.

"Yeah, exactly. So what does Gambit have to do with us?"

"He made me promise him that I wouldn't get too serious with my boyfriend before telling him first. And when he said 'serious' he meant before I get into a sexual relationship."

"I thought you didn't tell him _anything."_

"I didn't. Remy was starting to get suspicious and just made me promise him out of the blue to cover his bases."

__

That clever bastard. "See, what did I tell you about the mouth on him? You didn't even notice he was tricking you."

"He did not trick me." _The more I think about it...he did trick me. _ "He's only looking out for my best interest. It is wrong for me to keep this from him. I won't tell him who you are, but I will tell him that I am involved with someone."

"So we're putting everything on hold just to get the 'okay' from Gumbo?"

"Logan…"

__

Sometimes I think she's a little too close to him. "I don't know why you're doing it." 

"He is my friend…and I promised him. Please do not make me pick between my love for you and my word to a friend. I fear that my love for you may win."

__

Shit! Good answer. "Do what you gotta do." He pulled her closer to him. "The thing is, I don't know if I can wait any longer."

She was doubtful. "We have waited for months, are you telling me now that one more day is beyond your reach?"

"Yup, that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Patients is a virtue."

"Never wanted to be virtuous." He stepped away from her and pulled her arm with him. "Come on, let's go."

She looked around confused. "Where?"

"Just because we won't be going to a hotel, doesn't mean we can't spend the night together."

She smiled seductively in agreement. "Let's go!"

******

*I speak French

****

Author's Note: Ok, there was no way I was going to let R/R sleep together on their first night…that would be too easy. Anyway, they're just friends, right? Ahh, yeah…right.

Did anyone besides Broadway see the Ro/Lo thing coming? Do you like the pairing, yes/no? 

****

Answers: Broadway, your worst fear has come true. But, without giving away anything, I promise that my Lo/Ro pairing will be different from others (though I haven't read much Lo/Ro fics). 

Wildcard00: The reason you might not find this fic is 'cause I usually update at night so by the morning by story near is the middle of the 'new chapt' list. However, it is always there somewhere.

Thanks for all the review; I'd like to know what you all thought about this chapter.

****

Next Time: Scott reprimands the thief, Ororo seeks out Remy's company, Logan is jealous, Bobby is in trouble and suspicious of Rogue. Plus one of the vacationing X-men makes a small guest appearance.


	16. The Morning After

Archive: ask me first at smokhea@aol ****

Archive: ask me first at smokhea@aol.com

****

Special Note: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I've been a little behind schedule with Fan.net being down, but I'll try to get back on track.. * Means certain scenes are happening simultaneously. *** Means certain scenes happen moments later.

****

Interactions

Chapter 16

The Morning After

(Scott)

It was 4:00 in the morning when Scott entered the control room. He wasn't planning on going in so early, but he just couldn't get any sleep. Especially since he was lying next to his lingerie-clad wife who he couldn't touch.

He plopped down on his chair and began to double-check all the machines. Only Scott could find meaningless work to by his time with even though the X-men were supposed to be on vacation. 

__

Yeah right vacation. He thought skimming through the computer logs for the night. _A leader can never truly take time off…I know, I've tried. _

A flashing light caught his attention on the message screen. Instinctively he knew that Xavier had left him a video message from Shi'ar, after all he did say he would be in contact with him as soon as he got the chance. 

Scott pressed the play button and focused on the view screen that projected the image of the professor.

"Good morning, Cyclops. Things have finally settled down here for me to finally leave you a message. It seems as if Lilandra will need my help for a while longer…" 

Mentally, Scott made plans to round the other X-men up and head out to space in order to assess Xavier. 

"…No need to worry, this situation can be settled without the help of the entire X-team; Bishop and I will be sufficient." 

Scott looked on in amazement. _He made this tape hours earlier, from light years away, yet he still knows what I'd be thinking._

"I'm sure you have everything under control, however I would like for you to send me the reports you have written. Don't worry if the papers are not completed as of yet; I will give you a 48-hour deadline. Two days seems like enough time to finish the report, especially since everything should be in order."

__

Just what I need…more work! He rubbed his temples trying in vain to relieve the stress.

"I hope you and the other X-men are making the best of your vacation. I know you Cyclops, you better be taking advantage of your time off."

__

In one sentence he's telling me to finish reports and in the next breath he wants me to enjoy my vacation. 

"I'll make contact with you again if the need arises. Until then…" The message ended.

Scott sat back in his chair, ready to take on the added pressure; it was his job. Still, the request from Xavier couldn't have come at a worst time. 

More than anything, Scott was irritable. Lack of sex will to that to a man. Plus, Scott still had to deal with Remy, a person who had pissing him off down to an exact science.

__

God help Gambit when I speak to him today. He thought shaking his head as the anger was already beginning to build. _Just one sly comment from him will tick me off and… _

His thought process was interrupted when Bobby entered the control room, straight from the Big Apple.

Bobby smiled noticing the strained expression on his leader's face. _Looks like he's in a rotten mood. Great! There goes any chance of me getting off easy after what I did. _"Hey, Scott." He greeted him still smiling, with a wave of his hand and sat in the chair across from Scott's desk.

He matched Bobby's morning cheer with a slight smile of his own. "Morning, Bobby. I see you just returned from port."

"Yup." Nodding, he folding his fingers together on his lap. "It was a quick drive back into town."

"That's good. Sorry you had to wait so long last night. I'm sure the smell you had to deal with didn't help matters much."

"Oh you mean the stench down there. You know what I found out? If you're around a certain odor long enough you get use to it after time."

Scott paused momentarily showing disbelief. "Even when the odor is shit?"

Bobby leaned in closer across the desk, "Especially when it's shit."

Scott chuckled, relaxing fully in his chair. "I can always count on you to lighten my mood. I needed to hear something funny to loosen me up today."

__

Bingo! "Hell, if you thought that was funny, listen to this." Bobby decided to use the opportunity to ease Scott into hearing about his accident. "I was so bored last night waiting for the shipment to come in that I decided to play a game."

"I'm listening." Scott replied, already smiling anticipating the joke.

"So I started to make small patches of ice on the floor." He play-acted the scene with hand gestures.

"Uh-huh." Scott's smile got wider as Bobby's entertaining demeanor coached him.

"So then, Mr. Harry called me to the back room to get one of the cargo's."

"And?" Scott asked as he sat forward.

"When I was walking back…" Bobby began to laugh ahead of the joke. "I slipped on the ice I made!"

"No, way!" He sat back in the chair holding his stomach with laughter.

"Yes, way! I went crashing to the floor." _This is going pretty well._

"You slipped on ice?" He laughed banging his fist on the surface of the desk. "_Iceman_…slipped on **_ice_**!" _This is unbelievable!_

"Yeah! And there's more." 

Scott continued laughing as he carefully wiped a tear from under his glasses. "What more could there be?"

Bobby figured it was time to deliver the punch line. "The impacted of the fall caused me to brake the new security installations…" 

The laughter stopped and the happy emotion drained from Scott's face. He leaned forward into the desk. Forget about their long-standing friendship, he was now in pissed off leader mode. "You broke…_what?_" He asked with controlled anger.

Bobby felt like he traveled back in time to his early days at the school. At that time he was known as the immature X-man or the class clown. 

He could feel his body slowly sink into the chair at the sight of Scott's fuming body. _This doesn't look good._

* * *

****

(Ororo/Logan)

Ororo stood in the dark living room with a smile on her face. She returned to the mansion two hours earlier, but remained walking around the empty rooms too energized to sleep. Steam arose from the mug she was holding as she cooled it down with her breath.

__

Logan should be back soon. She reasoned as she slipped her mint tea. _He might even be in his room right now_. She wanted to check up on him, but knew it was best that they kept apart when they were anywhere around the institute. _I guess I have to just be content until the next time we…_

Two muscular hands wrapped around the center of her waist. Familiar lips brushed against her earlobe, as she back into his embrace closing any gap that would have remained. He removed the mug from her hand and placed it on the coffee table.

"Logan, I thought we already said goodnight." Her voice was light, almost musical.

"You know I can't stay away from you for too long, darlin'." He whispered in her ear, slowly rocking her back and forth to a rhythm only he heard.

"You would risk us getting caught?" She had to admit that having a secret relationship was a thrill.

"Us X-men love to live on the edge." He answered dangerously; she giggled in response. He turned her around to face him, his gaze locking her deep blue eyes. "Besides, most everyone is sleeping."

"Most?" 

"Yeah, Bobby jus' got back from the docks.""So late?" She asked running her fingers through his thick hair.

"Yup. He's with Scott in the control room right now."

__

Jean said she was going to plan a special night for them, so why is Scott over here so early in the morning? She wondered to herself. "Doing what?"

"Scott's yellin' at him." He saw the look of confusion on her face. "Seems like he was holdin' our new security installations and, get this…slipped on some ice." He finished cracking a smile. He had already got out all his laughter when he first heard the story with his extra sensitive ears, while lingering in the basement. He took the word eavesdropping to another level.

"No he didn't!" Ororo had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing hysterically.

"He did…so now we can't update our system. Right now Scott's ripping him a new ass hole."

"Poor, Bobby." She felt sympathy for Bobby, but still had the giggles.

"Come on. He was way past due for another slip-up."

"No, pun intended." She added giving his nose a little pinch. 

"Scott was yellin' at him 'bout us bein' over budget."

"That cannot be right. Yes, the security gadget is expensive, but there should still be enough money left to replace it. It's just that we might not be getting a lot of perks for a while."

"No karaoke machine, huh?"

Shaking her head she answered, "It doesn't look like it."

"I don't care. Gettin' a karaoke machine was a stupid idea, anyway."

"We all voted last month and the majority rules."

"Democracy sucks when you're part of the minority." He traced his hand down her hair and stopped suddenly. "So why is Scott yellin' about being over budget it we aren't?"

"I can't be sure."

He was skeptical of her answer. "Don't you have control over the budget?"

"Not anymore. That seemed to have disappeared along with my co-leader status."

As Ororo's responsibility as co-leader decreased, Logan was around for her to vent her frustrations. She always had a calm-anger when speaking about her situation whereas Logan was itching for a confrontation. _If I had a penny for the number of times Logan wanted to take it upon himself to confront Scott._ Even now she could sense his anger as his body tensed.

"The least Scott could have done was told you about it…" 

"Actually, the _least_ he could have done was not tell me at all, and that is exactly what he did. It is obvious that Scott revelishes the leader role. Let us just see how much he can handle by himself before he is willing to ask for some assistance." She tightened her grasp around his shoulders. "But, I don't want to talk about that anymore. Right now, the less responsibility I have the better." 

His mood lightened. "So, we still on for t'night?"

"Yes we are. I will be speaking with Remy today."

"Still can't believe you're askin' the Cajun's permission."

"I thought we already went over this." She responded; the irritation in her voice was not lost on him.

"Fine." He grumbled. They remained still for a moment, just holding each other in a comfortable silence. 

She spoke first. "Tonight I will leave first and meet up with you at our spot two hours later." 

"And I'll make all the other arrangements." He kissed her hand.

She was unimpressed with his actions. "Oh…how cute. It's like I am back in elementary school." She teased. 

Never one to leave a woman dissatisfied, he pulled her into his arms and traced his kisses up her long neck landing on her mouth. 

She could feel his muscles suddenly tense underneath her grasp. He pulled away from her; his body focused on something only he could sense. "Shit, I can hear Scott moving up the mansion from the basement." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I gotta spilt."

The room went silent. "Bye." She whispered to no one; he was already gone like the wind.

* * *

****

(Remy/Rogue)

The early sunlight made its way through the window, resting on the sleeping forms of the southern couple. Remy began to squirm as his body prepared to emerge from sleep. 

Finally, he opened his eyes and noticed the digital clock reading 5:30am. His eyes settled on Rogue sleeping by his side; the sight caused him to smile.

__

I t'ink I can get use t' de idea of waking up wit' her in my arms. But I better keep dat t'ought t' myself.

Rogue began to stir in her sleep. She was about to lift herself up, but felt a heavy weight across her body. Her eyes opened in a panic, but soon subsided when she realized the heavy weight was Remy's arm. The panic she felt was replaced by a sense of security.

His arm was resting on her waist, but the sheet she had over her body prevented him from 'accidentally' touching any part of her flesh while they slept through the night. 

"Are you up?" She heard him whisper from behind.

"Yeah. Your arm feels heavy against mah body."

__

De book did say dat she would be more sensitive towards de five senses. "I'm sorry. I guess my dead weight on you all night mus' have took its tool." He started to lift his hand.

"No don't move it. You're so warm. Ah haven't had a sleep that good since forever." She turned around facing him and began to snuggle next in his embrace. 

__

Isn't dis a turn of events. Remy took her actions as an invitation. _Hmm, I wonder if I could…_

****

Bang, bang, bang!

They both sat up on the floor in shock of the loud pounding at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Rogue asked, her eyes wide with surprise. Remy could only shrug in response.

"Remy, open up! I know you're in there!" Scott yelled through the lock door.

"Shit!" _Dat man has de worst timing for everyt'ing!_ "What de hell is his problem?" Remy asked ruffling his fingers through his slept on hair.

"Ah'll go see what this is all about." Rogue started pull the blankets off of her lower body, but Remy prevented her from getting up with one hand on her stomach.

"You have 10 seconds or I'll blast the door open." Scott warned.

"Let me handle dis, Rogue. If Cyke sees you in my room, dis early in de morning, wit' your bracelet on, I'll be in deep shit." They could hear Scott begin to count down from 10.

Rogue didn't understand why he was so worried. "Why would _Scott_ care if Ah'm here?"

Remy didn't want to have to tell her about Scott's warning to him the other night in the kitchen. "Not'ing, never mind. Jus' stay here and cover up so he won't see you." 

Reluctantly, she gave into his plea and covered up with the blanket, staying close to the edge of the bed. From that position, Scott wouldn't be able to see her when Remy opened the door.

Remy got up and opened up his locked door just before Scott finished the last number in his countdown.

"Is dere a reason why you're tryin' t' barge into my room?" Remy asked peeved.

"Is there a _reason_ why you tied Betsy to her bed?" Scott replied in the next breath.

__

Oh fuck! I knew I forgot t' do somet'ing last night. "Ohhh yeah. How is she?" He asked, not because he cared, but because it was the polite thing to do.

Scott inhaled and for a moment managed to get his anger under control. "You left her there all night, Gambit."

"I meant t' check-up on her, but I got sidetracked." He was sincere in his statement and could tell that Scott's attitude was softening, somewhat.

"She was drunk and you gagged her. Betsy could have choked on her own vomit."

__

Ohhh. Never t'ought about dat. Remy thought to himself._ Dat was pretty stupid of me._

Scott looked over Remy's shoulder around the extravagantly designed bedroom. He had never been in Remy's room before, but knew he would change his furniture at least once a month on a whim. "Where's the alcohol?"

"Alcohol?" He asked innocently shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Scott picked up an empty cardboard box that lay by his feet. "Either you put all of your alcohol in this box right now, or I'll search your room and do it myself."

__

Damn! If he comes in any closer, he'll be able t' see Rogue by de other side of my bed hiding on de floor. "Hey, take it easy. I'll do it. I was jus' havin' some fun wit' you." 

With a wink, Remy took the box from Scott and walked over to his liquor cabinet that could have easily passed for any type of furniture, and began to empty out all the bottles. 

Scott stood by the door amazed there was so much liquor in his room. After Remy finished, he carried the full box over to Scott's waiting arms. 

Remy observed Scott silently count all the bottles in the box then rest it on the floor by his feet. _Dis was easy…a li'l too easy. _Remy waited patiently for the other shoe to drop.

"Alcohol is not permitted on the grounds."

"Yeah," He shrugged crossing his arms over his chest, "I've read de handbook."

"Good. So I guess you won't be objecting to your punishment."

His eyes bugged out of his head as the other shoe dropped. "Wait a sec, _punishment?_"

Scott place his hands on his waist, striking a pose that would have made Remy chuckle on any day but today. "We have rules here to be followed. We don't want to have anyone intoxicated just in case there is an emergency."

"But we are on vacation." He pleaded to no avail. "I t'ought we were allowed to have a couple of drinks."

Scott actually considered his excuse, but only for two seconds. "I would believe you if you hadn't had all this stuff _before _we went on vacation."

"I didn't." He shook his head.

"Don't lie to me, Gambit. Yes, you did."

He shrugged his shoulders casually, placing a hand on the doorframe. "Prove it."

__

Shit! I can't prove it. Who's to say that he didn't buy it yesterday, or the day before? "Even if I let you off the hook for having alcohol, you're still in trouble for allowing Betsy to drink to excess."

"She wanted t' drown her sorrows. I was jus' helpin' her out."

"No you weren't." He snapped pointing his index finger at the Cajun. "Helping her out would be you _listening_ to her."

"Hmm, listen t' her, huh?" He pondered the foreign concept as he leaned against the doorframe. "Dat jus' might have worked."

Scott felt like pulling his hair out from the roots in frustration. He was in no mood for Remy's games. "That's it, Gambit! You're under house arrest."

"What? You gonna _make _me stay on de grounds? For how long?"

"Indefinitely."

He backed up in disbelief. It usually took him a little longer to push all of Scott's buttons. _He mus' be pissed off wit' somet'ing else and now is takin' everyt'ing out on me. _"Come on, homme, you're goin' overboard. You should be _t'anking _me."

"What?!" Scott couldn't believe Remy's audacity.

"T'ink about it. Psy was dead-set on gettin' drunk last night. And if she couldn't get alcohol from me she would have went out and got drunk someplace else. Who knows what kind of trouble she could have gotten herself into?" 

Remy let his empathy sneak out. He could feel that his excuses weren't having the desired effect on the leader. He knew what he had to say to win Scott over, but he didn't want to do it. 

__

Time for plan B. "Cyke, you were right all along. I admit I did a stupid t'ing dat could have led to somet'ing much worse. If I was a good friend I would have been dere for Betsy and listened t' her instead of allowing her t' drink." His words where backed up with a strong sense of fake sincerity that only he could accomplish. "I promise it won't happen again. My alcohol should be taken from me for bein' so irresponsible." _Dere, dat should work._

"Fine. I'll let you slide this once _only _because we are on vacation. It's better that I don't write this incident up in the report. " _Not writing this incident down on a report is a violation, but after what Bobby did I don't want to let Xavier think I'm letting things get out of hand. _"Writing this on the report is the last thing I need with everything else that is going on."

His words sparked Remy's interest. "Why? What else is goin' on?"

"Nothing, forget about it. I'm letting you off light. Don't make me regret it." He warned shaking his finger. 

"T'anks, homme."

"I mean it, Gambit." He was about to leave then turned back after remembering something. "Don't forget you have to take out the trash before the dump closes tonight."

__

Merde! "Uh-huh." He mumbled.

Scott picked up the box from the floor and left walking down the hallway. As soon as he disappeared from sight, Remy closed the door. Rogue popped up from the floor. 

"Shit! We are on vacation and dat guy is still barking out orders." Pacing back and forth he continued venting his anger. "What de hell is he doin' in the mansion dis early in the morning anyway? He should be in de boathouse wit' Jean."

Rogue was not the least bit concerned with his ranting. "You got Betsy drunk?"

He stopped in middle of his tirade to address her question. "No, Betsy got _herself_ drunk." He corrected, playfully. "And 'cause of her I don't have my drinks." He paused for a second putting two and two together. "Assassins are always tryin' t' screw me over." He concluded shaking his head.

"Oh, boohoo." She cried mocking him. "Remy, you left her tied to a frigging bed!"

He sat in front of her on the floor, placing a hand on either side of her legs. He grinned mischievously. "I can assure you dat I'm not de first guy t' ever tie her t' a bed, nor will I be de last." 

Sitting so close to her with the active bracelet caused him to test his threshold for restraint. He desperately wanted to touch her smooth skin all over. However, even _with _the bracelet, she remained untouchable. He decided to push that thought out of his mind before it drove him to insanity. 

"I bet you Cyke didn't yell at Betsy for violatin' de rules." He pouted.

"Maybe if yah didn't give him _attitude_, he wouldn't have yelled at you. Anyway, he did let you off the hook."

"Barely. He basically put me on probation."

"You know what? You two could have been really good friends at one time. You both have a lot in common."

He scoffed at the idea. "What could I have in common wit' a guy like him?"

"Ah can name 10 things."

"Name one." He challenged, though instinctively he fought the itch to place money on their _friendly _bet.

"You both grew up not knowin' your real parents." She gave a firm nod and smiled in satisfaction.

__

Shit! "Name two t'ings."

"You both were eventually taken in by a mentor and raised to be leaders. Scott with the X-men and you with the Thieves Guild."

__

Shit! Shit! "Name t'ree t'ings."

She looked at him with amusement, wondering if they were going to do this game all day. "You both are secretly in love with The Three Stooges." He was about to open his mouth in protest, but she cut him off. "Don't even bother deny it, Remy. Why do Ah know every episode of the show even though Ah've never watched it before?" The one thing that was a constant in her mind, after she absorbed both Remy and Scott, were Curly, Larry and Moe.

"How can anyone not love Moe? He was a comedic genius." Remy's mind drifted briefly to the time when he helped Scott move into the boathouse with his new bride. He found a video collection of The Three Stooges in one of Scott's boxes, but Scott swore that it was a wedding gift. 

__

He probably t'ought I would have made fun of him, not knowing dat I'm a big fan of de ol' show. I guess we were really close t' having a 'moment' together, but not'ing ever really came of it. "Okay, so I do have _certain _t'ings in common wit' Cyke. It's jus' dat somet'ing about him rubs me de wrong way."

"It's 'cause you have a problem with authority figures and followin' rules. That does tend to happen when a person is raised as a thief." She added matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, t'anks for your input Dr. 'I absorbed Xavier once a long time ago and now t'ink I am a license therapist'." 

"Shut up." She yelled without malice. 

His facial expression changed showing that he wanted to get serious. "How you feelin'?"

Pausing a moment, she took her time to reflect. "Good, great…fantastic!"

The smile that was on her face from the moment she awoke was enough indication to Remy that she was speaking the truth. "I wish Beast was here so he could see how happy you are."

"Oh shit, Beast! Ah forgot all about him." She slapped her hand to her forehead. "He's gonna be so mad at me."

"Why would he be mad?"

"Because Ah promised him Ah wouldn't use…" _Shit!_

"Use what, de bracelet?" He was too sharp to miss her slip of the tongue. "Why would you promised him a t'ing like dat, chere?"

Luckily, she was quick on her feet. "Ah promised him Ah wouldn't use it 'til Ah finished reading the entire booklet, is all."

"Oh." He was willing to take her on her word. "Who cares, you read most of it."

"No Ah didn't."

"Half of it?"

"No."

"Some of it?"

"Ah wish. Ah didn't get too far because you interrupted me yesterday when I was tryin' to study it."

"But when I went into de living room you looked like you at least read some of it."

"Ah was too busy lookin' at the pictures."

He shrugged. "Okay, so you memorized de diagrams. Dat's a start."

"No, Ah jus' looked at them. Ah couldn't believe Hank had enough time to actually color in the pictures." They laughed.

"You can jus' finish de book today. I'll help you study it."

"You'll only distract me. Besides, Ah don't know where it is. You threw it away, remember? It's lost."

"We know it's somewhere in de living room, so it's not lost."

"We have to make sure Scott doesn't find out. He might call Beast in London and tell him."

"Hey, I won't tell Cyke if you don't."

She looked at the green light. "Ah won't be able to use this again. Scott will know Ah activated it if he sees the green light."

"No he won't. He sees everyt'ing t'rough a red haze due t' his mutation, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Ah always forget that." _Thank God for little blessings._

"How much longer do you have on dat t'ing?"

She looked down at the timer on her bracelet. "A couple of minutes. Ah better get out of here before anyone else barges into your room." She looked at her clothes neatly folded on his couch. "Ah'll come back for mah clothes later. It will look kind of suspicious if someone sees me walking out of your room with 'em."

"Why don't you jus' change back into dem here?"

" 'Cause it will look suspicious if someone sees me walking through the halls with the same clothes Ah had on yesterday."

"True." He watched as she turned the door handle. She wasn't gone yet, but he already missed her. "Hey, make sure you bring back my lucky shirt."

She turned around with a look of outrage on her face. "Ah thought you were gonna let me keep it. You always give me your shirts." 

"Dat's not jus' a shirt; it's my lucky jersey. I've worn dat shirt seven times t' de basketball games and seven times my team has won."

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms impatiently. "Give me a break! Superstitions doesn't suit you, _Gambit._"

He stared at her from across the room intently. "Rogue, I wan' my clothes back." He added a flash in his eyes for affect.

She pouted finally relenting. "Fine you big baby, Ah'll give you back your stuff." She let his underwear shimmy down her legs then kicked them over to him. He caught them grinning devilishly. "You'll get your jersey later, sugah." She stuck out her tongue and left his room.

Remy stood staring at the door for a few moments hoping she would return. After all, she returned to his room last night after leaving for a couple of minutes. Soon he figured that she wasn't coming back. 

He looked down at his hands suddenly remembering the underwear he was holding. It looked like any of his other underwear; then again, none of his other underwear had the pleasure of being worn by the Southern Belle. 

__

Dis underwear his been where no man has ever been before… "I really should have dis framed."

* * *

****

(Bobby/Rogue)

Bobby stayed in the control room a long time after Scott left. He kept on re-playing the 'ice' incident over and over again in his head. 

__

How could I have been so stupid? _I gotta do something about it._ He jumped up from the chair and made his way up to the main floor. The more he walked the more tired he became. He began the long trek up the winding staircase and down the men's section.

"Rogue." He saw her standing in front of Remy's door. He could tell that he had startled her by the way she jumped when he called her name. 

__

Shit! "Hi, Bobby." She quickly put her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked walking up to her, and noticed that she was wearing a jersey. 

He thought about the phase that the girls went through a couple of weeks back when they started to collect the guy's shirts. After awhile it turned into a competition of who could get the most shirts from each of the guys_. _

I don't remember which one of the girls won, but I do remember having very few clean shirts to wear for about a month. But Rogue isn't wearing my jersey as pj's today…it could be Logan's, or Scott's or… 

"Ah was…lookin' for you." She finally answered his question with a jittery smile. "Ah wanted to see if you got back from the docks."

"Well, here I am." He gave a tired half-smile, but his blue eyes still twinkled.

"Yeah, Ah can see that." Nervously, she began to shift her feet. "What time did yah get in?"

He thought for a couple of seconds. "Around 4:00."

"Why'd it take you so long?"

"Long story. Come to my room, I'll tell you about it." He started to walk past her and motioned for her to follow.

"Actually, Ah have to go do somethin' first. Ah'll be by your room in a second."

He shrugged showing indifference. "Okay, fine." His eyes zeroed in on the tip of her nose. "Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"You got something on your face."

"Where?" She asked feeling self-conscience.

"Right there…" He pointed to her nose, meaning it to be a stupid joke, but…

She rubbed her face, and by doing so accidentally exposed her bracelet with the green light. She quickly put her hand behind her back, hoping that Bobby wouldn't notice her bracelet was activated. 

They were both at a standstill like the old Western movies they would watch together long ago. A smile started to grow on his face…he figured out she was now touchable. 

"Shit!" Rogue made the first move as she turned around and ran toward the staircase. 

He waited a couple of seconds before he followed her. "I'm right behind you, Rogue!" He yelled as be chased her down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Rogue ran through every room she could find trying to lose him, but he was right on her tale. She re-traced her steps and made her way back into the lobby and up the stairs hoping she could make it to her bedroom. 

Once at her room door, she opened it and tried to close it before he could enter. Her strength was no match for his as he forced his way through in the room.

"You aren't so tuff without your powers, huh?"

"Come on, let's talk this out." She said trying hard to catch her breath. _Damn! I need to get more exercise._

"I don't think so."

"Stop Bobby, I'm serious." She said, but it was hard to keep the smile off her face. He was still walking slowly forward backing her up with each step. She crossed her hand into a sign of a 'T' for a last resort. "Time out!"

He stopped for a moment, then continued. "Time out is only for emergencies." She took another step back and fell onto the bed. Bobby used that moment to initiate his attack. He jumped on top of her and tickled under her arms. 

Rogue laughed hysterically. She couldn't remember the last time a tickle had that affect on her.

"I warned you I'd get you back the first time you use the bracelet." His hands moved lower, feeling his way over her jersey to her rib cage.

"Okay, okay, stop! Ah'm gonna die!" Tears were pouring from her eyes. Bobby finally relented, but remained on top of her. "Ah almost peed mahself."

He nodded his head in satisfaction. "Now you know what I felt like when you did it to me!"

"Okay, you win! Ah finally learned mah lesson." She was over the giggles. "Get off of me, we're even now."

He shook his head. "We're not even yet. After all, you still did not get your **atomic wedgey**."

"Noooo!" _How can Ah get an atomic wedgey when Ah'm not wearing underwear? And how would Ah explain mah lack of underwear wandering around the Men's Section?_ But there was little she could do to stop Bobby from completing his task. _Payback's a bitch!_

****

Beep, beep, beep!

Bobby stopped as he heard the alarm. "What's that?"

"Mah bracelet is about to turn off." She answered looking at the timer.

He jumped off of her and was across the room in record timing. She lowered her head in shame; his actions made her feel like she had a contagious disease. 

Rogue got up from the bed and toward the washroom. "Wait for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Bobby answered nervously, taking a seat on a chair.

*

****

(Ororo/Remy)

Ororo approached Remy's room with a slight bounce to her step. She was still on a high after her late night with Logan, and she never wanted to come down. _The phrase: I'm so happy I could burst may actually apply to me this morning._ She thought as she knocked on Remy's door.

"Who is it?" Remy called out.

She could hear him rustling from behind the door. "It's me. What are you doing?" 

"I'm getting' dressed. I'm half way done you can come in."

She started to open the door then stopped. "Which half? Bottom or top?" She asked playfully.

He chuckled. "Damn, it almost worked!" He finished buttoning up his pants. "I'm fully dressed. You may enter."

She pushed open the door and was greeted by a warm smile. Remy was dressed in loose fitting blue jeans and a matching blue T-shirt. "Morning, chere.".

She leaned against the door, her thumbs tucked into the front of her jeans. "I took a chance, but I still can't believe you're up so early."

"I had a good rest." _Now that's an understatement._ "How was your night?"

"Nice." She answered with a telling smile. _Now that's understatement._

"Is dat right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. _I know dere's more t' de story, but I won't press her now._

"Uh-huh." She looked him over. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"We are suppose to spend the day together, remember?"

"Of course I remember." He skimmed his eyes around the room. "Let me jus' try and find where I put my keys."

She sighed. "Forget about your keys, Remy. I think your room will be safe for a couple of hours. Besides, there are no criminals in this house…when _you_ are gone." He only had enough time to put on his sunglasses before she pulled his arm and dragged him out the room. 

Remy let her lead the way down the stairs toward the lobby and out the front door. He started to feel a sense of dread when he finally realized where she was taking him.

"Oh no! I have t' garden wit' you?" He wined. She did not answer him until they reached a spot by the side of the mansion.

"Yes, I want to plant some more flowers around our home." Ororo already had all her garden tools laid out on the soil with different types of flowers waiting to be planted. "Come on, start digging the holes." She encouraged him to kneel with her on the grass.

Begrudgingly, Remy began to dig a hole, while trying to think of the perfect excuse to get out of the job. "You know, it's kinda hot out here."

"No it's not. The sun is know where near its peak yet."

__

Damn, she's not budging. "I can't help de fact dat I'm hot."

"Honestly Remy…" With a wave of her hand she sent a cool breeze toward his face. "There, are you happy now?"

"Hell yeah! How much do I have t' pay t' keep you wit' me 24/7. " 

"Baby, you do not have to give me money to have me with you 24/7." She said seductively to a grinning Remy. However, her flirtatious attitude ceased when she spotted something usual in her flowerbed. "I thought you quit smoking?" 

"I did." He answered continuing with his digging.

"Then why is your cigarette butt in my flower bed?" She asked holding the cigarette to his face. She knew it belong to him because it was the brand he loved to smoke.

He remembered taking a drag of the cigarette any throwing it out the window last night. "I had a momentary relapse. It won't happen again." _Dere's no way I'm gonna explain t' her what happened between Betsy and me. _He finished digging his hole. "Dere, how's dat?" He asked with pride.

She looked down at the tunnel that he dug in the soil. "Remy that is too big and far too deep."

He looked at her hopelessly. "I t'ink it's obvious I'm not cut out for dis."

"You just do not want to help me."

"Dat's not true." He said, dusting his hands on his pants. He stood up and stretched. "Wait here I have t' go and get somet'ing." He turned to leave not waiting for her response.

"Sure, whatever." She answered, but didn't expect to see him again for a long time.

*

Rogue stood in the washroom as her powers slowly began to re-emerge through her body. It felt good being back to her old self, but she already missed the sensation of touching another person. _Hell, I even miss getting tickled by Bobby._ She thought with a smile. 

Rogue also noticed that the green light on her bracelet was now red. _That's strange, shouldn't the light go back to its original diamond color? Then again, the booklet did make mention of a red light…But I can't remember what it said. Oh well, Ah'll find out later. Anyway, with this red light there is no way for Scott to tell Ah used the bracelet. _

She changed into a pair of blue short-shorts and a white shirt then opened the door trying to think of what to say when Bobby asked her about the bracelet.

He looked up at her with a smile. "So you turned on the bracelet, huh?"

__

Damn! He's not one to beat around the bush. "Yeah." She took a seat in front of him on the bed.

"I didn't think you would have used it last night. Why did you?"

She shrugged as casually as possible. "Ah don't know. Ah was bored Ah guess."

"Does Remy know?"

__

Ah could easily jus' answer 'no', but then Ah would have to tell more lies on top of it. And if you're going to tell a lie, keep it as close to the truth as possible. "Yeah, he knows."

"Anything happen?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know." He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "Did he try and…"

"How many times do Ah have to say that we are just friends? Ah decided to use the bracelet and nothing happened." _Which is true._

"Did you touch him?"

Briefly, she struggled with the idea of what to tell him. "Yes." She finally answered truthfully.

"Then something _did_ happen."

"Ah had to make sure it worked."

"So, you touched him and saw that everything was fine and that's it?"

"Yup. We went our separate ways. Ah spent the night here." She added a little to quickly. _And the lie has officially begun. Ah should have jus' stopped after Ah said 'yup'._

He looked over to her neatly made bed, which would be unusual for anyone else, so early in the morning. _But not for Rogue, considering that she is a neat freak at times._

"Why are you so interested in me and Remy anyway?" She asked with a curious smile.

"I'm just looking out for you and making sure you don't get sucked back into a destructive relationship."

"No need to look out for me, Bobby. Ah can take care of myself." Though secretly she liked the fact that he cared. "So what have you been up to?"

His eyes widen with excitement as he spoke. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me at the docks. I was lifting a heavy packaged to the van and I fell!"

"Oh mah goodness! Were you hurt?"

"No, but I damaged the package. That's $325,000 dollars of Xavier's money down the drain."

"But how did you fall?"

"You ready for this? I slipped on some ice."

"Ice?" She repeated with confusion. "Don't tell me you were playing that silly game where you ice the floor and watch it melt?" He nodded his answer. Rogue burst out laughing. "Ah can't believe it! This is too funny."

"Go ahead, laugh it up." He was prepared for her reaction and leaned back in his chair waiting patiently for her giggling to stop. "If you don't mind, I want to keep this between us. The only other person who knows is Scott."

She finished laughing. "What did he say?"

"He was frigging pissed off. I _literally_ saw steam come out of his ears." 

She rolled her eyes at his exaggerate statement.

"Okay, maybe not _literally_. But Scott was going on and on about this and that. Apparently my accident pushed us over budget."

__

No wonder Scott didn't wanna write a report up on Remy. It would look really bad on his part to have Xavier read about all our mishaps. "There goes our Karaoke machine."

"Fuck that. How am I going to come up with that kind of money?"

"Why do you have to come up with the money? It was an accident."

"But it is still my fault. The last thing I want is for Xavier to look at me as being irresponsible. Shit, this incident just sent me back to my goofy teenage years."

She felt badly for him knowing how much he tried to get over that image of himself "But Ah liked those goofy teenage years. Don't be so hard on yourself." He gave her a slight nod and squeezed her glove hand. She pulled him over to sit beside her on the bed. "Warren would give you the money if you ask him."

"True. But no one knows where he took off to."

__

Who else has that kind of money? "There's always Betsy."

He shook his head. "Yeah right. Remember the mood she was in yesterday? There is no way she would give me that kind of money."

__

Well, there's one more person who has access to that kind of money. "What about Remy?"

"You're kidding right?" He almost looked like he would burst into laughter.

"No. He probably has a half a million stashed under his mattress."

"There's no way I'm going to ask Gambit for money." 

"Why not? Ah know you two aren't the best of friends at times, but can't you just put your pride aside this once?"

"No way. He would hang that money over my head forever."

"No he wouldn't." _Actually, he probably would. _"Ah have an idea. What if Ah asked him for the money? He would give it to me without any questions. Then Ah can give it to you and he wouldn't have to know."

"Hell no. There's no way I'm going to let you ask him for that kind of money. I don't want him to hold it over your head either."

She sighed. "He wouldn't do that to me, Bobby."

"I don't want you to do it, understand?"

"Uh-huh." She answered eyes focused on the floor.

"I mean it, Rogue." His voice commanded her to look at him.

"Ah know, Ah know. Ah'll stay out of it."

"Good." He focused on the red light of her bracelet. "I didn't get the chance to actually touch you. When are you going to use the bracelet again?"

She remembered the 24-hour rule that she glimpsed in the booklet. "Ah have to wait 24 hours to use it again. Ah turned it on around 9:50 last night so Ah can use it after 9:50 tonight. But Ah doubt Ah'm gonna be using it again so soon. Do you mind keeping mah using the bracelet between us?"

"Yeah, sure." He was curious to know why, but thought it better not to ask. He decided to change the subject. "Mr. Harry was asking for you yesterday."

"Ahhh, he missed me?"

"He wanted to know if you were single."

"Ewww." She scrunched her face in disgust remembering how old he was.

"Not for him, he wanted to know for his son, Shawn. He gave me Shawn's number for you."

"Oh, is his son cute?"

"Why would that matter? I told him that you weren't looking to date anyone one, right? I mean, that's what you told me."

"Oh yeah, right. Ah was jus' curious." She said defensively, picking at her bed sheets. "So, where's the number?"

"I ripped it up."

"So you're trying to spoil all mah fun now?" She asked playfully pinching his cheek. "Ah'm hungry. You gonna join me for breakfast?"

He rubbed his tired eyes. "I was up all night. I think I'm going to sleep for a long time."

"You can crash on mah bed if yah like."

"I'll take you up on that offer." He said as he crawled into her bed, under the covers. Feeling a bit warm he took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. 

Rogue immediately picked up his shirt and folded it neatly eyeing his tanned body. "Oh wow. If Ah'd known you were going to put on a show, Ah'd a brought a stack of dollar bills."

"Dollar bills? I'm worth more than that."

"Hey, if you want to raise 300 grand, you have to start somewhere." She joked as she walked over to her dresser and took up one of her many teddy bears. "Here, you can have Mr. T Bear. He's really cozy." She placed the bear beside Bobby who was snuggling under her fruity perfumed sheets.

"Cool."

"Sleep tight." She called out as she walked out the door.

"I'll try." Rogue heard him whisper as she closed the door. She stood in the hallway for a couple of moments thinking. The voices in her head were softer compared to the night before, and Canon was no where to be heard. 

__

Hmmm, Canon is a li'l too quiet; Ah wonder what he's up to now? She started to walk down the hall headed toward the main floor. _Ah guess Ah'll jus' have to find out. _

* * *

****

(Betsy/Bobby)

Betsy stepped out her room wearing tight blue jeans and a black belly shirt. Her long purple hair was tied in a loose ponytail, allowing strains to fall free around her face. She wasn't normally a morning person on her days off, but her late night talk with Scott cause her to take a new lease on life. Yes, her relationship with Warren was over, but damn if she was going to act like her life was over as well. _No more wallowing in self-pity for me._ She wanted to seek out Scott's company, but knew that something else required her immediate attention.

She knocked softly on Rogue's room door and opened it before she got any response. _Rogue is almost always awake this early._ To her surprise she found Bobby sleeping underneath the covers. 

She jumped on him, sitting on his stomach. "What the hell!" He shouted out of his sleep. He stared at Betsy, with obvious confusion.

"What are you doing in Rogue's room?!" She demanded an answer, poking him in the space between his collarbones.

"I was talking to her!"

She looked around the room, searching for something she knew wasn't there. "Then where is she?" She asked harshly as if she was being lied to.

"She just left about a minute ago." She gave him the strong impression that she wanted more answers. "She told me I could sleep in her bed."

"If you say so." She said in a lighter tone, shrugging her shoulders. She looked next to him. "Just because you're in her bed you have to sleep with one of her bears?"

He followed her eyes over to the stuffed animal. "Yeah, so what?"

"Couldn't you pick one of the female bears to sleep with?" She added with a friendly smile. Bobby smiled with her, finally relaxing beneath her body.

"Oh look, Betsy's cracking jokes. Which means, Gambit is probably a police officer, Beast has just been diagnosed with a learning disorder and Cyclops is the X-men traitor…"

"I get the joke." She responded sarcastically, pinching his nose so that he could inhale. "Ha-ha." 

He brushed her hand away from his face. "Is it just me or are you not as happy as you seem to be."

"I _am_ happy, Drakey-Boy! When the world hands you lemons, you make lemonade."

"But I hate lemonade." He wined as she got off of him.

"Well, then you're screwed." She got under the covers. "Do you mind?"

He smiled. _Hell no! _"Not at all." She snuggled next to him and he responded with open arms. "I think I can get use to the cheerful Betsy."

"You better get use to it, baby. I'm going to be here for awhile."

"It's great to hear." 

She looked at all the dolls neatly place around the room. "I don't know how Rogue could stand it in here. All these faces are kind of creepy. And to think that this is what her mind must be like." She shivered underneath the warm blankets. 

Bobby wasn't paying her any attention. Because she seemed to be in a good mode, he was preparing himself to ask her a difficult question. "Betsy, I have a little problem on my hands."

"And you decided to come to the problem solver."

"Yeah."

"Well, you're going to have to walk and talk." She removed the covers and hopped out the bed. "If I stay in bed any longer I might fall asleep." She stopped at the doorway and looked back at Bobby still under the sheets. "You coming?" 

He hastily rushed out the bed and grabbed his shirt. Eventually he caught up with her in the hallway, where she stood waiting. "Don't think I'm pressuring you or anything…"

She gave him a suspicious look, placing a hand on her hip. "Oh-oh. Is this going to be a long build up?"

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable…" He mumbled unsure of himself.

"You're boring me. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I'm not use to doing this kind of thing…"

Unbeknownst to him she darted into his mind to get the necessary information in a shorter amount of time. 

She slapped her hands on her cheeks, magnifying her look of mock surprise. "You want me to give you $325,000. Shit, Bobby! Why not just ask me to buy you a fucking house?"

Grabbing her hands he pleaded, "I'll pay you back, I swear, even if it takes the rest of my life."

She clearly was not moved by his emotional pledge. "It will take you _3_ life times to pay me back $325,000."

"I know I…" 

"Why do you need so much money?" She interrupted him, releasing her hands from his grasp.

"It's a long story."

She leaned against the hallway wall tapping her watch. "I have all day."

"Without going into great detail, I damaged one of our new equipment at the docks last night." He decided to side-step what really happened.

She sensed he was skimming over the truth and reached into his mind again. In her mind's eye she witnessed Bobby's fall, causing the cargo he was carrying to break. "You slipped on ice!" If she did not have the wall for support she would have doubled over with laughter.

"Okay, okay, let it all out. Just tell me now if I'm wasting my time asking you."

She stopped laughing, her expression turned serious. "Well, you still haven't officially asked me for anything. I pulled it all from your mind."

__

There's no way she's going to let me off easy. Bobby swallowed his pride as he prepared to make his request. "Can I borrow the money from you?"

"How much do you need?" She asked smiling, playing dumb.

He inhaled deeply, willing to play along with her in order to get the money. "I need $325,000."

"Whew! That's a lot of change." She acted as if it was the first time she had heard his plea. "I wouldn't want a thing like money to damage our friendship." It was hard for her to keep from laughing at that statement. "Anyway, there is no way you can borrow that kind of money and pay it back…with interest, of course. I would have to _give_ it to you."

"Then can you _give_ me $325,000?" He still had every intention on paying her back the money.

Taking his hand in hers she said, "There, now was that so hard? She sounded condescending, as if she were speaking to a child.

"No." He answered stubbornly. "Well?" 

"I'll have to think about it." She gave an evil grin, knowing all along that she had no intention of giving him the money so easily…if at all.

"You know what, Betsy? Forget about it." He let go of her hand. No, he didn't get the money from her, but he was not upset. He knew he was taking a big risk asking her in the first place and was not overly shocked he was turned down. "I'll get the money somewhere else."

"Where?"

"I'll find a way." _Really, I have no idea what I'm going to do._

"No skin off my back." Shrugging her shoulders she turned to leave, but faced him again when she remembered why she went into Rogue's room in the first place. "So how's Rogue doing?"

"She's fine, why?"

"She was a mess last night when I saw her. She was freaking out. I guess Remy was able to calm her down. Even if it might have took him all night." 

Her last two words caught his otherwise wandering attention. "What do you mean by 'all night'?"

"Without telling you the entire story, I was completely wasted last night. Remy brought me to my room."

"And?"

"He left me to go back to his room to help out Rogue because she was a mess. He was suppose to come back and check up on me…he never did. I just assumed he spent the night with Rogue…_alone_…in his _locked_ room." She knew for quite awhile that Bobby had a thing for Rogue. "So I hear Rogue can now control her powers. I know what Remy's plans are…"

"Plans? He's not pursing her because she needs some time to herself."

She laughed. "Is that what he told you?"

"No, that's what _she_ told me."

__

Oh please! Rogue cannot be that clueless. "Forget about what Rogue says, Gambit has a plan…he always does. So, what's yours? Because sitting on the sidelines while the game is being played is pretty pathetic." 

Betsy observed the changes in Bobby's face. She could tell that he was still stuck on her saying that Rogue spent the night in Remy's room. Telling Bobby were Rogue spent the night helped her disrupt Remy's pursuit of Rogue…or so she hoped_. _But even if that didn't work, she had a back up plan.

__

If only Bobby would admit he had feelings for her. She always thought that Bobby would be better suited for Rogue then Remy. "Later, I have stuff to do." She walked off without another word.

He remained in the empty hallway in deep thought. Betsy was a known trouble- maker at times, so he wasn't going to put too much weight on what she said. _After all, Rogue told me herself that she spent the night in her room. _The new revelation caused him to put everything aside and go to his room to sleep. 

On his walk to the men's section, he pictured Rogue in his mind: her infectious laugh, her sparkling green eyes, her…

__

Wait a minute, "She was wearing Remy's jersey!" He chewed on that information for a while. Her wearing Remy's shirt wasn't anything new. "But his _lucky_ Jersey?" _And I did find her in the men's section early in the morning, and her bed did not look like it had been slept in. _Alone, all of his suspicions were innocent, however when he put everything together…

His mood darkened upon reflection, something just didn't add up.

*

Ororo hummed a beautiful melody repeatedly as she gardened. The early morning was peaceful, and the only noise that could be heard was the rustling of the trees and singing of the birds. Her hands were covered in cool soil opting not to use any gardening gloves. She loved the touch of nature in all its forms, even dirt form. Her relaxed spirit was interrupted when a shadowy figure covered her form, blocking the sun's warmth from reaching her body.

Ororo looked up to see Remy over her looking very pleased with himself. She noticed he was holding a sandwich in his left hand. "You left me to go make yourself a sandwich?" She asked dropping her tiny shovel.

"I was hungry." He answered showing no any sign of guilt. He held the sandwich to her as a peace offering. "I saved you some. Here take a bite."

"I'm not hungry." She lied turning her attention back to her flowerbed. She continued with planting flowers along the estate.

"But it's your favorite. Cheese and lettuce on a whole wheat bread. It's delicious." He moved the food in front of her nose trying to entice her to take it.

"My hands are dirty with soil." She lifted her soiled filled hands up showing him the proof.

"I'll feed you." He smiled kneeling down in front of her. "Open your mouth." 

She looked at him doubtfully. Those words would have sounded innocent coming from anyone's lips, but his. Plus, the devilish expression on his face didn't help matters much. 

She looked him straight in the eyes and opened her month taking a bite. "Umm." Was her satisfying answer to a question he hadn't yet asked.

"You like it?" She nodded her head in response, her mouth still working the bread down her throat. "You wan' some more?" He asked still holding the remainder of the sandwich in his hand.

"Yes." The food jump-started her appetite. She opened her mouth ready to accept another bite. Instead Remy took what was left and shoved it all into _his_ mouth. 

She watched him chew _her_ food in disbelief. "I cannot believe you just did that."

"Well, believe it." He stood up and dusted the crumbs from his hands. "I'll be right back." He turned to leave and disappeared around the corner of the mansion.

__

What is he up to? Ororo wondered in disarray. She did not have to wait long for an answer. Remy returned to her with a basket in his hand.

"Remy!" She yelled happily at the sight of him.

He stepped toward her, bowed down and extended his hand. "Will you do de honor of accompanying me on a picnic?" 

"I would be delighted." She accepted his hand and he pulled her up. 

They walked a slight distance through the estate and found the perfect spot to sit under a tall tree that providing them with enough shade for him to remove his dark glasses. Remy placed a blanket on the grass for them to sit on.

"This was a wonderful idea." Ororo gushed with a huge smile on her face. "I have not been on a picnic in so long." She lay down on the blanket, stretching out her body watching as the clouds move through the sky.

"It's my pleasure." Remy started to take out the assorted snacks he prepared for their day together. "What would you like t' eat, cherie?" 

"Any, and everything!" She answered. Remy sat closer to her and gave her a wash cloth to wipe her hands in. She let him left her head up and placed it on his lap, but protested when he began to feed her different slices of fruit.

"You don't have to do that." She said pushing his fingers away from her face.

"Of course I do. I am in de presence of royalty." He winked. "Shall I peel your grapes?"

She giggled in response and opened her mouth. "You spoil me." He proceeded to feed her from the fruit mix. "The food is great."

"Anyt'ing for you."

"Oh, you charmer, you. Save your routine for someone who doesn't know you as well as I do." Her warning lack any severity because of her smile.

"Mon, Cherie. Dat hurts." He continued to drop fruit into her mouth. "So when are you gonna tell me about your 'nice' night?"

"I was working up to it."

"Any day now, before I lose interest."

She inhaled deeply buying her some time. She decided to go for the direct approach. "Remy, I went on a date last night with my boyfriend." She blurted out, nervous about how he would react. He gently forced her head from his lap so he could look directly at her.

He had suspected for some time that something was up with her, even so the word 'boyfriend' sent a dagger through his heart. "So de truth finally comes out."

She took his words with a negative connotation. "It wasn't as if I was lying to you. I just wanted to keep a few things to myself." She responded, sounding more defensive then she intended. "You of all people should understand that."

"Who is he?"

A gust of wind swept around them, blowing her hair into her face. "It's not important."

"I'll be de judge of dat. Who is he?"

"Watch it, Remy." She pushed her hair behind her ears. "Might I remind you that I am a grown woman."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He dismissed her words with a wave of his hand. "Who is he?"

"I can't believe you. We were having such a pleasant morning."

"De fact dat you won't tell me who he is says somet'ing." He kept his empathy on high alert, tracking her emotions.

"Oh really? And what exactly does it say?"

"It says dat you know I won't approve of him." He was purposely trying to provoke her.

Another gust of wind danced between them. "Wait a second. Who says I need your approval?"

"It isn't like you t' be sneaking around at night wit' who de hell knows!" He observed her eyes widen in outrage. _Yes! I'm getting' on her nerves._

"It isn't like me?" She asked getting up on her knees. "Then what is like me? Being home every Saturday night reading a novel? 

"Exactly." He felt her anger begin to increase. _Come on, I'm almost dere._

"You are always the one telling me I need to take more _risks_ in life."

__

Bingo! He narrowed his eyes locking her into place. "So dis guy's a risk, huh." She stopped suddenly, finally realizing that she was playing into Remy's game. Under another wave of intense questioning, Remy would have her blurting out Logan's name. 

The wind began to die down as she got her emotions under control.

"Is he a mutant?" He was in no mood to stop his interrogation.

"It does not matter what he is."

"Yes, it does. If he's a mutant you could be in danger when you go out wit' him alone, especially when you don't tell anyone where you're going."

She looked helplessly to the to the sky. "You know what, you are amazing sometimes. I am second in command of the X-men, trained in combat fighting, have the power of nature on my side, yet you are still worried about my safety."

"Yeah, dat's right. How long have you been seeing him? Where does he live? Have you told him you're a member of de X-men?" He was now in rapid-fire question period.

Ororo paused again, taking the time to calm herself. She crossed her legs and decided to take another approach with him. 

"You really surprise me, Remy. I thought that when I finally told you I was seeing someone you would be happy for me. I thought that you would have noticed the smile a walk around with on my face, or the joy I feel in my heart, but instead you give me an interrogation. I guess I must have expected a little too much from you."

__

Merde! She always knows jus' what t' say t' make me feel guilty. Remy rubbed his hand over his face, knowing that he had to change his strategy. "I'm sorry, 'Ro. I guess I jus' wished you could have told me about your relationship when it first started." _Yes, she can make me feel guilty, but I can do de same._ "I t'ought we were close enough t' share dat kind of stuff." He added with a puppy-dog face.

__

He got me good. She thought with an inner smile. "We are Remy. I did tell you, eventually. Hey, I told you before I told Jean."

He perked up upon hearing the news. "Really? I guess dat's a plus. You don't wan' anyone else t' know?"

She shrugged her shoulders and popped an apple slice into her mouth. "I do not mind people knowing I am seeing someone, except for Jean and Betsy. The curiosity about who he is might be a little too much for them to handle without flashing through my mind."

Remy crawled over to her and placed his head in her lap. He took her hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart. "So you really like dis guy, huh?"

"Yes. I like him a lot."

He raised an eyebrow. "You like him more dan me?"

She lowered her forehead so that he rested on his forehead. "You two are tied for first place." She kissed his nose.

"Have you slept wit' him?"

__

I knew this question would come sooner or later. "No, not yet."

"Not, yet?"

"Yes, Remy. We will be sleeping together eventually."

"Oh, man!" His hand shot up to his forehead as if he was near faint.

She shook her head at his reaction. "Honestly, I don't know why you are so upset. I'm hardly a virgin."

He sat back up and looked at her with fake astonishment. "What? You're not a virgin?!" 

"Stop it."

He lowered his head back on her lap. "Bring back de days when kids use t' wait for marriage t' have sex."

She rolled her eyes in response to his statement. "Shut up, Remy. I will not listen to a man who would sleep with every woman under the sun, _except_ his wife."

He gave a low chuckle remembering that he and Belladonna managed to have sex umpteen times, but he couldn't seal the deal on their wedding night…due to certain circumstances. "Dat's a good one." He gave her long hair a tug. "So, when are you gonna introduce me t' your 'boyfriend'?"

"I don't know when exactly, but it will happen."

"Did you tell him about me?"

"What would I have told him?"

"Dat I am your overprotected brother."

"Right. The resemblance is uncanny." She pinched his cheeks. "Yes, he knows about you. I'm sure you two will be really good friends."

__

Dere's no way, I'm gonna like dis guy. "If you say so." 

She smiled, more to herself than to him. "I know so."

*

Bobby walked over to the Men's Quarters and stood outside Remy's door. He couldn't go to his room to sleep until he had a talk with Remy. Knocking on the door, he waited for Remy to respond, but heard no answer. 

__

He's probably in the shower. He thought about returning later, but couldn't help notice that the door was ajar. _Gambit always locks his door when he goes out, so he must be inside._ Pushing the door open, he stepped inside.

"Remy? Remy?" Quickly, he went to the washroom in search of the Cajun, but came out without him. 

Bobby was ready to give up and was about to leave when he noticed a red sweatshirt and pants folded neatly on the couch. 

"These are Rogue's clothes." He processed the evidence in front of him. "The logical conclusion is that she spent the night here. But she told me she spent the night in her room. Why would she lie if nothing happened?"

Bobby went back to the women's section and opened one of the doors. He searched the room until he found the black phone book he was looking for. Flipping through the book, he stopped when he came to a number with a Washington DC area code. He picked up the pink phone near by and began to dial the long distant number. 

*

They sat together in a comfortable silence until Remy finally picked up on something that Ororo slipped out in their earlier conversation. "So, you're _second_ in command of de X-men? I t'ought you were co-leader."

__

Here we go. "You are not the only one that is confused. Apparently I have been demoted."

"No shit?" He was caught off guard by the revelation. "When did dis happen?"

"I'm as much in the dark as you. I have been noticing Scott taking more control over certain things over the last few weeks. Under Xavier's command, mind you."

He could sense a noticeable change in her mood. "Is it jus' me? I t'ink I'm sensing some anger coming from you…yes it is anger."

"I am not angry."

"Yes you are, you jus' pushed it too far down t' realize it. You're mad at Cyke."

"Maybe just a tad." She relented with a shrug.

"Wan' me t' beat him up for you?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I do not." 

"Den can I jus' beat him up for me?"

She giggled, "No." 

Remy began to feel anxious with the lack of movement. "Let's go back inside."

"But it is so nice here. Besides, I am too lazy to walk all that way back to the mansion."

He jumped up and bowed before her. "Your carriage awaits."

She looked around their surroundings. "You got me a carriage?" 

Laughing, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started to laugh loudly as he carried her toward the mansion. 

Ororo couldn't see anything, because her face was behind his back. She was bobbing up and down with each step he took. She knew something was wrong when he came to a stop too soon to be anywhere close to home.

"Where are you two comin' from?" Ororo heard Logan asked, but could not see him. She never felt so scared at the sound of his voice.

Remy stood with one arm around her waist as she dangled her legs over his shoulder. Logan eyed them with a long blade of grass between his lips. 

"Remy, put me down!" Ororo demanded, wanting to get out of the awkward position she was in.

Remy ignored her request and answered Logan's question. "We're comin' back from our secret make-out spot."

"Remy." She scolded, slapping his shoulder.

"Shhh. It's not like I told him 'bout our love-nest." He joked. She started to wiggle under his arm and finally he put her down. However, he did not let her go far, trapping her in his embrace.

"He's only kidding." Ororo told her boyfriend, trying to ease any fear he might have.

"No, I'm not. Is it dat you are ashamed of me and don't want anyone t' know?" He asked kissing her cheek. 

Logan could help but have his eyes wander to Remy's hands, locking around Ororo's pelvis. His hands were a little too familiar with her body than Logan would have liked. "Cut the bullshit, Remy. Are we gonna be workin' on your new car or not?"

"Take it easy, mon amie. We've got all day."

"Speak for yourself. I got things to do."

"Gimme another hour or two." He grabbed her hand, swinging it back and forth. "Me and my girlfriend here aren't finished wit' our date."

"Remy." She repeated with clear irritation.

"Meet me out in the front when you're ready. Don't keep me waitin'." He walked off in a huff.

Remy turned to her. "What's his fuckin' problem?!"

She let go of his hand in frustration. "Must you always carry things too far?" 

"He knew I was joking. Even if I wasn't, why would he care dat we're dating?"

"Maybe because it is no secret you have a thing for Rogue."_ Good cover!_ She mentally patted herself on the back.

His eyes gazed over. _Ahh, Rogue, de apple of my eye_. He thought in a dreamy state. "Speakin' of Rogue. Dere's somet'ing I have t' tell you."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Jus' wait a couple of minutes. I'll tell you everyt'ing when we reach inside."

Logan stood a good distance away keeping an eye on his lady as the couple headed into the mansion.

*

****

(Bobby/Jubilee)

Bobby counted four rings before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Answered a young female voice through the receiver.

"Good morning. May I speak with Jubilation, please?"

"That depends." The person took on a confrontational tone. "Who's calling?"

"A friend of hers."

"Friend? Jubilee doesn't have any friends around here that I don't know about." She stated rather rudely.

"I know Jubilee from New York."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" She responded excitedly. Bobby could hear her yell into the distance, "Jubes! Your boyfriend's on the phone!"

__

Boyfriend? He thought puzzled. He heard a scream in the background that sounded an awful lot like his young teammate.

Jubilee grabbed the receiver. "David? Why didn't you call my cell phone?" She asked with lightening speed.

"Since when did you get a boyfriend, Jubilee?" He asked with concern.

"Bobby?" She had never been so disappointed in hearing his voice. _He got my hopes up for nothing. _"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then who's David?" 

"David is just a guy who's a really good friend of mine." She let the words roll off her tongue so that he couldn't see through the blatant lie. She then quickly changed the subject. "Ahh, how did you get this number?"

"I looked through your phone book." He confessed without hesitation.

"Breaking and entering. I thought Gambit was the only thief I should watch out for." Her tone gave him the impression that she held no ill will. "So why did you call me?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"You remember a while back you told me that Rogue slept with Gambit in the cave?"

"Yeah." She popped her gum. "You didn't believe me, though."

"I still don't. You're rumors are 20% accurate."

"That's not true. I stand by 100% of my gossip."

"Really? What about the time you swore to me that Xavier was a transsexual."

"Hey, hey. That rumor wasn't mine; I got it from Kitty. She told me that she heard Xavier was first paralyzed because of a boached sex-change operation. I knew it wasn't true, but I was really bored that day so I passed it around."

"You were also the one that told everyone I was gay."

"Wait a second. I got that one from Gambit."

"What?"

"Yeah. He told me that he could sense your arousal every time you watched men wrestle on TV."

__

Shit. That was probably long ago when I told Gambit that I thought Jubilee had a tiny crush on me. Yeah she's cute, but she's a baby. Gambit said that he would take care of it, and he did; after awhile she didn't bother me any more. But if I knew he was going to tell her I was gay, I would have told him to forget about it. 

Even to this day I can't read a fitness magazine without hearing people chuckle. And it wasn't an accident when Betsy made the comment about me sleeping with a male teddy bear. "Yeah, well Gambit was lying."

"It doesn't matter. As far as Gambit and Rogue are concerned, I spoke directly to eyewitnesses."

"You're going to make me believe that they had sex in front of a live audience?"

"Ok, they didn't really see anything. But they did say that Rogue and Gambit went off by themselves into a secluded area and didn't see them again 'til hours later. I just put _two and two together_. You know how good I am at math." She laughed at her little joke even though Bobby wasn't joining in.

He wasn't paying her any attention, still focused on the supposed eyewitnesses. _Basically what she's saying is that nobody actually saw anything. _"Rogue's now wearing a bracelet that negates her powers. She used it last night, with Remy."

"They did it again!" She shouted, happy with the new bit of gossip.

"I'm just trying to find out if they even did it at all."

"I got a new piece of gossip for you."

"Yeah, what?"

"It seems like Rogue's best friend has the hots for her." She waited, but got no response from him. "Hey, if I'm wrong about what I just said, then I'm wrong about everything else. But if I'm right about you liking her then…" She let her voice trail off, knowing she didn't have to finish her sentence. "Since Rogue already lost her virginity to him…it's reasonable to believe that she would sleep with him again. But hey, that's just my opinion. Take it or leave it."

__

I'll leave it. "I've got to go."

"Wait a sec. How's Wolvie doing?" *click* She sat looking at her receiver in dismay. "No, he didn't just hang up on me!" The sound of a dial tone confirmed her fear. She put down the receiver and sat by the phone. 

She had only been gone from the mansion a few days and so much had happened. At times like these she wished she was near them. After all the years, she finally came to accept the realization that they were her family. 

"Shit this always happens to me. Every time I think I can live without them…I always feel the need to go back."

Bobby remained in Jubilee's room going over their conversation in his head. "No, I just can't believe it. Rogue would not lie to me…twice." However, he could now feel the doubt begin to surface in his mind.

*

"Are you going to tell me now?" Ororo asked taking a seat beside Remy on the living room couch.

He decided to play a game before coming out with the entire story. "Guess who I spent de night wit'?"

"I don't know." She thought for a moment, knowing that she would not guess the right answer. "Your left hand?" She asked jokingly. 

__

Technically she's right. "Good answer. Guess who _else_ I spent de night wit'."

"I don't know, who?"

"Rogue! She used de bracelet last night and spent de night wit' me."

"Get out! No she didn't." But, his smug smile convinced her he was speaking the truth. Her first instinct was to be happy for him, but she remembered the words of Logan from the night before. "Wait a second Remy. I know you did not take advantage of Rogue last night."

He smiled. "No, it was innocent. It was like a replay of de night in de cave." 

She nodded her head, remembering all that he told her about his first night with Rogue. From his account their first union was innocent. She then focused her attention on the present day. "So, she touched you?"

"Yup." He said as he folded his hand behind his head and leaned back into the couch with satisfaction.

"And you touched her."

"Not really…actually no." He then straightened up in his seat. "She freaked out on me and put back on her gloves."

__

What did Jean say? Just because she has the bracelet doesn't mean all her problems will go away. "Yes, I guess you would have to go slow with her."

Remy felt a movement with his sensory perception. Someone was approaching the living room.

Unaware of what Remy was sensing, Ororo began to laugh, "So you finally slept with Rogue…again!" 

Remy immediately got her attention with a stern look. He put his index finger up to his lips to quiet her. He listened for awhile but heard nothing; the person was gone.

"What is it?"

"Someone was standin' near de door, but dey're gone now."

"You think they heard me?" 

"Probably not." He shrugged it off.

The fact that Rogue did not want Remy to touch her hadn't left her mind. _On further thought, it doesn't seem like Rogue has made any progress at all. Or that she will make any progress. _"Remy, I think we really need to talk about what is going on between you and Rogue."

He smirked. "I t'ought we were talkin' about it."

She did not smile with him. "Seriously, Remy. Maybe you should consider the fact that Rogue might not be interested in a relationship with you."

"Now why would you go and say a t'ing like dat?"

"Because she hasn't given any reason to believe that you will have a future together."

He slouched back into the couch not wanting to continue their conversation. "Chere, jus' drop it."

"She is obviously incapable of actually loving someone…"

" 'Ro…"

"And maybe you should think about not…" 

"Listen. If you're gonna say what I t'ink you're gonna say…"

"Remy, you might not want to believe it, but even you have a limit. There is only so much any person can take before they get fed up. If Rogue is not careful, she may push you too far_…"_

He cut her off with a look deprived of his usual carefree attitude. "Stop. I don't wanna hear it."

"Then you won't." But she had no intention of stopping. She had to get what she was feeling off her chest. "Just let me say this. Many times I would sit with you when she broke your heart. I hate seeing you like that, Remy." She paused so to make sure he was really listening to her. "I like you also have a limit." 

To her surprise he only stared at her, showing no outward signs of emotion. It was the first time in a long time they shared an uncomfortable silence…well, it was more uncomfortable for her then him.

Suddenly, he broke the silence. "What time is it?"

"8:00." She answered after looking at her digital watch. The fact that he did not respond to what she said was unnerving.

"I have to go into town to pick up my new car and be back here to meet Wolverine."

"Okay." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room. 

Ororo sat alone thinking about what had occurred. Deep down, so far down it did not affect the weather, she felt concern for Remy. 

__

That bracelet will turn out to be disaterous. That thought kept on re-playing in her mind as it did the first time she said it to Jean. For Remy's sake she prayed that her intuition was wrong.

*

Bobby stood along the estate grounds and watched Remy get on his motorcycle. 

He could still hear Ororo's voice in his mind. _'So you finally slept with Rogue…again!' _He was the figure that stood near the doorway and heard Ororo's comment about Rogue and Remy. 

__

She really did sleep with him. First in the cave and again last night. Bobby couldn't help but be angry_. I don't know what makes me more furious. The fact that that she slept with Remy or the fact she felt the need to lie to me. Shit, I know no one ever said she was my girlfriend, but she was my best friend…'was' being the operative word._

She could have been with anyone; hell I wouldn't have minded Shawn that much…But Remy? I'll say it again like I said it before: Whether it's intentional or not, Gambit brings trouble.

The sound of Remy turning on the engine pulled Bobby away from his thoughts. It wasn't even noon, and he already knew that it wouldn't be his day.

******

****

Answers: Jelispar: The hard thing about writing a story evolving so many characters is giving everyone their moment. I know it took a while, but Scott's character will be explored more in the upcoming chapters.

And I should have apologized long ago for my grammatical errors. When you look at a story for so long, it becomes really hard to fix every mistake. I have a lot of the past chapters corrected on my hard-drive but it's such a bitch to upload sometimes (I have to do it at least five times before it goes through). Eventually, I will upload all my re-edited chapters, but until then everyone, please excuse my errors :0)

Lateo: I know it was short, but the little Jubilee scene was for you.

Review, please and thank you.

****

Next Time: Remy talks to Logan about 'Ro and says the one thing that pushes Logan too far. Rogue tells Scott the reasons she broke up with Remy in the first place. Then Rogue asks Remy for an expensive favor and more, more, more…


	17. Waiting In Vain

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at Note : I had some technical difficulties while uploading the last chapter that caused me to wait a couple of days before I could replace it (sorry about that). Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: This chapter may deviate slightly from X-men canon.

Edited Out Song: 2005 04 27

****

Interactions

Chapter 17

Waiting in Vain

(Rogue)

Rogue stood alone in the kitchen, splashing her hands through the soapy dishwater. She was not in any rush to finish washing the dishes, considering that in another two hours the sink would be filled again with dirty plates. Rogue was more concerned with finding Canon, the stranger in her mind, to see what he was up to.

_Canon…Canon…why are you so quiet? _She had repeated that sentence for a half an hour without any response from him.

Cat caught your tongue? She thought to him rather smugly. There was no response. _When did you become so shy?_ Again, no answer.

She thought to him rather smugly. There was no response. Again, no answer. 

Rogue was ready to give up, hoping that maybe Canon was gone from her mind. However, she knew that it couldn't be true…she could still feel a bold presence belonging to him somewhere in her thoughts.

**What did you do to me? **Asked a hollow voice. It took her a moment to recognize the voice to be a weaker version of the Canon she remembered.

****

What happened to you? Your voice sounds strange.

**Something happened to me when you used the bracelet. I can see through my hand. **Canon was always a strong figure in her mind. If he was now becoming transparent, it meant that he was losing power.

What happened to you? Your voice sounds strange. 

Delight began to flow throughout her body. _Hell! It seems like the bracelet caused mah powers to revert back to normal. You should have never existed so long in mah head in the first place. Ah guess now mah body is fixing the mistake. _

**What are you saying?** He asked with a distant voice.

****

Ah'm sayin' that you will slowly lose consciousness and slip away. You will be able to feel your mind lose its grip on reality; Ah don't envy you.

**You've got to help me!** His pervious soft voice became harsh and desperate as he pleaded for his very existence.

Ah'm sayin' that you will slowly lose consciousness and slip away. You will be able to feel your mind lose its grip on reality; Ah don't envy you.****

Fuck you! She stated with satisfaction as she scraped a dirty pot. _Ah'm gonna enjoy watching you slowly lose your mind. _

**Well, I'm still here now and fully conscience. If I do have to go down, I'll make sure your life will forever be a living hell. Maybe you won't feel it today, or tomorrow, but trust me you will feel it eventually…and it will be worth the wait. **

For some reason, his threats were useless on her. Yes, Rogue knew that he was serious, but because he was losing his life force she new he wasn't dangerous.

Fuck you! She stated with satisfaction as she scraped a dirty pot. For some reason, his threats were useless on her. Yes, Rogue knew that he was serious, but because he was losing his life force she new he wasn't dangerous.

You're losing it, Canon. She gave an evil laugh mentally. _Die…slow! _

"You seem really happy." Jean's voice cut into her thoughts snapping Rogue out of her metal dialogue with Canon.

She gave an evil laugh mentally. "You seem really happy." Jean's voice cut into her thoughts snapping Rogue out of her metal dialogue with Canon. 

Jean had on a big smile, seeming to feed off of Rogue's bright emotions. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a white fitted T-shit with a red heart in the center. Her long red hair was pulled in a tight ponytail that flowed over her shoulders.

Rogue gave Jean a huge grin. "Morning, Jean. Ah seem happy, 'cause Ah am. You ever had a day were everythin' seemed to be goin' right?"

Jean stepped closer to her, picking up a dishrag to wipe down the counters. "Yeah, I've had a couple."

"With me they are few and far between." She continued to play in the water. "But Ah'm having one today."

"I'm glad to hear it." Jean said as she finished wiping the counter.

Rogue watched Jean and felt that she was genuine in her response. Jean's attitude caused Rogue to feel a tad bit guilty.

Jean's so nice sometimes. Ah feel bad for turning her against Remy the other day, but Ah in a really bad mood. Oh well, what's done is done. "So what are you doing today?"

"I have furniture duty." She pouted. "I'm going to be dusting for hours."

"Ah know. Xavier has a lot of old junk around here…expensive old junk." Rogue was glad that she didn't get stuck with furniture duty. She always had a secret fear that she might accidentally break one of Xavier's antique vases with her super strength. "Hey, Ah have dish duty, but you don't see me complaining. Ah rather do the dishes then monitor terrorist crimes all night."

"I hear you." She said in agreement. However, Jean's mind was more focused on Rogue's good mood, and what that might mean for her chances of them finally sitting down and having a decent conversation. "Since you seem to be in such a talkative mood, I was hoping to arrange a schedule with you."

"Schedule for what?" She started to dry a couple of the dishes and put them away so she could have more room for the other plates yet to be washed.

"To talk about your bracelet, remember? You first told me that you were not going to activate it because we were on Red Alert. I just assumed now that you might be thinking about using it now that we are off Red Alert."

Rogue rolled her eyes and made it a point that Jean noticed her irritation. "Ah thought Ah told you that Ah don't need counseling. Besides, Ah still have to finish reading the handbook Beast gave me before Ah even think about turnin' it on."

"That's fine. There is nothing wrong with getting help a week or two before you use it." She looked down at the bracelet and noticed a change in its appearance. "Why are your buttons red? They were white before." Jean had a sharp mind and a fantastic memory for details.

_Shit, shit, shit! Ah can't let her know that Ah've used it already. She'll tell Scott for sure, and then he'll tell Beast! _"That's because Ah can change the colors anytime Ah want from white to red to green." She responded without a sweat. She secretly hoped that Jean wouldn't ask her for a demonstration, so she quickly changed the subject. "Ah still don't see why Ah need counseling. All Ah have to do is press a tiny button."

"Don't take it so lightly, Rogue. Minus a few exceptions, you haven't had the ability to touch another person freely since your early teens. When you do use the bracelet, you are bound to have some apprehension and emotional instability. It is not something that should be rushed into, if so it could have a regressive effect."

_Regressive effect? That doesn't sound good. _Rogue couldn't help but feel worried. "How so?"

"One wrong move from you or someone else could cause you to revert back to the mindset that your touch kills, even though you know you have the bracelet…"

_That already happened_…Rogue thought referring to when Remy inhaled too deeply and she suddenly thought she was sucking out his life force. She didn't trust herself after that incident to touch Remy again for the rest of the night. Although her mind told her she couldn't hurt Remy when the bracelet was activated, her heart was telling her she was still dangerous.

"Or…" Jean continued.

"Or!" _What else could go wrong?_

"Something so common to the rest of us, like pain for example, might also scare you away from using the bracelet again."

_Pain?_ Her heart began to increase its pace. "Ah never thought about that."

Jean nodded her head slowly in response. "There are a lot of things we need to go over before you activate the bracelet. I'm sure Hank would have referred you to me had he been here or handled it himself. Then again, when he did give you the gadget he didn't know he would be leaving so soon."

"Yeah, that's true." She mumbled returning to the remaining dirty plates in the sink.

"Will you be free sometime this evening?"

"Huh?"

"This evening…will you be free to get together?"

Remy did say that whatever Ah tell Jean she would go yapping back to the professor. "No, Ah think Ah'm gonna be busy."

Jean pushed on. "What about later on tonight?"

Can't this girl take a hint! "Ah'm gonna be busy all of today."

"All right, that's okay. Let's just make the appointment for sometime tomorrow…" She walked over to the fridge and began to go through the dates on the calendar.

Her pushiness was starting to get aggravating. "No, Jean. Ah don't mean to brush you off, but Ah really don't feel up to it."

Jean looked at her with concern. _Why is she fighting me so hard on this? _"Listen: I know you stopped meeting with Xavier because his going through your head was starting to get intrusive."

"Ah jus' hated relying on him all the time. Ah like to be independent, is all." She shrugged, twisting her finger in her shirt.

"That's perfectly understandable. However, I will not be going into your mind. All we will be doing is talking." Her voice was soothing, almost sounding reasonable enough for Rogue to accept the offer…almost.

"Is it mandatory? Ah said, no!" Rogue lashed out in anger.

Jean waited a moment for Rogue to control her temper. The last thing she wanted was for Rogue to get angry. "Fine. I didn't mean to ignore your answer the first time. If that's the way you feel, then there is not much I can do."

"Good!" She snapped rudely. But on further thought, Rogue regretted her harshness. She decided to make peace. "Thanks away, Jean. Ah know you are jus' tryin' to help me and Ah really do appreciate it."

Jean smiled and nodded faintly; her attention was already focused at the mess on the kitchen table. "Who left all this food here?"

On the table was an open bag of whole wheat bread, margarine with the lid off, cheese, and various fruits that should have been put back in the fridge.

"It had to be one of the guys. As a matter of fact, Ah'm almost sure it was Remy. You know how careless he can be sometimes."

Remy! Nowadays, the mere mention of his name irritated Jean. _If I could avoid him all-day it would be perfect. Then again, he hasn't bothered me since the time we were together in the war room. I guess he is one to give idle threats. Wait a second…_she thought as a light bulb went off in her head.

Nowadays, the mere mention of his name irritated Jean. she thought as a light bulb went off in her head. 

She looked up from the mess on the table directly into Rogue's eyes. "Did Remy tell you not to speak with me?" She asked suspiciously.

The question came straight out of left field as far as Rogue was concerned. "What?"

"Rogue." Jean walked toward her, standing directly in front on her. "Did Remy convince you not to talk to be about the bracelet?" She asked again with more clarity.

"Ah have no idea what you're talking about." Her response fell short of being believable. Rouge was usually a good liar, however Jean's question caught her off guard.

"It's true, he got to you. He told you not to speak with me and you did what he said."

Rouge took great offence to her statement. "Listen, no one tells me to do anything Ah don't wanna do!"

"Except him. Gambit and I got into an argument. He thinks that I might talk you out of having a relationship with him. Because he's afraid of what I might say to you, he told me that he could get you to cancel your meetings with me…I never believed him, but he was right all along."

"You are _way_ off base." _Actually, she's right on target._

"I hope so, Rogue." She backed off slowly. " 'Cause blind love never seemed to be your style. After all, _you _were the one who defined the word **Gambit** to _me._"

Rogue felt angry about what Jean said. _If Gambit thinks he can control me like some fucking puppet…_

"Jean!" Scott had just entered the kitchen, happy to see his wife up and about after feeling sick. "I was just going home to check up on you. How are you feeling?" He walked up to her and gave a good morning kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry about me, honey. I feel much better." She forced a smile, still a tad upset about smelling Betsy's perfume all over his body last night.

"That's great to hear. I was beginning to get worried."

Rogue watched them from across the room. His arms were wrapped around Jean's waste as he cooed over her. Sure others would have puked at the lovey-dovey sight, but Rogue relished in it.

"No need to worry; I feel fine." Jean reassured him. "I'm going to start the dusting now."

"That can wait until later." He wanted to make sure that she was in perfect health before allowing her to do work.

She smiled kissing him on the nose. "No it can't." Sometimes his over protective nature was annoying, but today she found it to be endearing. "See you later." Jean called out as she left the room.

"That's not fair…" Rogue pouted.

Scott turned to face her as if it was the first time he noticed that she was in the room. She sat atop the counter with her long legs crossed. Even though she was sitting, he could still tell how short her jeans were cut. Her white buttoned top was short sleeved and sheer enough to see her bra…it was white laced.

_Oh boy! _Scott thought to himself. _She's in Ice Princess mode—as Gambit would say._

"…You never gave _me _a good morning kiss." Rogue finished with a wicked smile.

"I'm sorry, Rogue, but I really like the feeling of being conscious." Scott joked giving her a half smile.

She let out a fake pirate laugh. "Hardy-har-har."

He walked to where she sat and reached above her head to where the key hook was nailed. Rogue placed her bare hand over the key ring to prevent him from reaching it. "Were are you goin'?"

He smoothly brought his hand to the tip of his glasses, as if he was about to remove them and blast her hand. "I'm going into town to pick up I few items." He smiled. Rogue brought her hand back down to her lap with a grin, knowing that Scott's silent threat wasn't serious. He took the car key and pushed it into his pocket.

Rogue jumped off the counter top. "Can Ah come with?"

He folded his arms with great deliberations. "I don't know…you still have a few dishes left."

"Ah'll do 'em quick, if yah jus' wait for me. Please!" She begged, not wanting to spend the entire day cooped up in the mansion.

"Okay, I'll be out front. Don't be too long." He warned.

She mocked him with a salute. "Yes, sir, drill Sargent sir!"

"Hardy-har-har!" He rebutted walking out of the kitchen.

Rogue turned back to the sink and quickly began to finish off the last of the dishes.

(Logan/Remy)

Logan stood in the driveway of the mansion leaning on Remy's shiny new black sports car. His lips were cracked in a form of a smile as he watched Remy kill himself with laughter while sitting in the driver's seat.

When Remy was able to contain his composure, he managed to step out the car and face Logan. He put on a baseball cap to shade his exposed eyes from the sun. "You've got t' be kiddin' me!"

Logan shook his head removing the half-smoked cigar from his mouth. "I'm tellin' ya, the fucker slipped on ice!"

"Damn! I'm gonna die laughin'." He responded, holding his stomach as the laughter started up again.

"That's not even all of it. Cyke was shitting his pants, yellin' at Drake 'cause he knows that Xavier's gonna have his ass."

Remy paused momentarily, mulling over what Logan had said. "Why de fuck would Xavier blame Cyke?"

" 'Cause, Cyke was supposed to have ordered the equipment a week ago."

"Yeah, I remember now. Dat was when Cyke screwed up and forgot t' write de equipment down on de delivery list when Xavier made de order." He looked back at Logan with a smile. "What's funnier dan watchin' Cyke pout when Xavier goes off on him?"

"Hearin' that Bobby slipped on ice."

"Fuck, you're right." Remy agreed chuckling.

Logan heard the main door open and close shut from up the driveway. "Straighten up, Cajun. One Eye is lurking around."

Remy looked up the driveway as Scott turned the corner, headed in their direction. He glanced warily at Logan—having the good mood he was in falter for an instant.

Scott approached the two X-men with his eyes focused on the sports car. "Nice, Gambit." He said still eyeing the car. "I don't have to worry about a cop coming here looking for a stolen vehicle?"

"Nope." He answered digging through his toolbox.

"Shit, the car is on the up and up." Logan added blowing the cigar smoke into the air. "The money he bought the car with is what you got to worry about."

Remy looked up at Logan, both sharing a grin, although Scott didn't take the comment to heart.

"I'm sure the car and the money he bought the car with are legit. Gambit knows he's walking a thin line." Scott stated crossing his arms.

Confused by his statement, Logan looked to Remy for an explanation. "Cyke took all of my alcohol dis morning."

Logan chuckled. "You finally got busted, eh?"

"You knew about it?" Scott asked in disbelief.

Tapping his nose, Logan answered, "It's hard to get that much alcohol passed my senses."

Scott wasn't impressed. "You knew about the alcohol, and I wasn't informed?"

The Wolverine rolled his eyes. "When have you ever known me to be a snitch?"

Remy looked up from his toolbox to answer the question. "Never."

"Damn straight!"

Remy dumped all the tools from the toolbox on the ground. "Logan is a lucky bastard. He's allowed t' have his room stacked wit' dat lethal Canadian beer."

Logan looked at Remy with a smile. "Remember the time you drank three of my Canadian beers and got pissed drunk?"

Remy started laughing. "If I knew I was drinkin' Canadian beer, I would have paced myself. I couldn't walk straight for a…"

"I really shouldn't be hearing this." Scott cut in shaking his head hopelessly._ They are admitting to breaking the rules right in front of me._

"What you need t' do is lighten up." Remy suggested, finally finding the tool he was looking for. "You and Jean should take off and go t' Hawaii or somet'ing."

"Well, maybe if I didn't have to spend all of my time babysitting everyone here…"

"Hey, nobody here needs you t' be lookin' after dem." Remy lips curled into a wicked grin. "Nobody except for Bobby." Logan started to laugh.

Scott shook his head. "How did you two find out?"

"We have our ways. Wolverine, watch dis." Remy began to imitate his vision of how Bobby could have possibly managed to slip on his own ice formations. Logan started to laugh at Remy's humorous skit.

Scott wasn't laughing. "It's not funny."

"How can you say dat? Shit! Bobby slipping on ice is like 'Ro bein' caught in a snowstorm—it's not supposed t' happen. You gotta love de irony."

Scott managed to crack a smile. "Okay, maybe it is funny."

"It's fuckin' hilarious!" Logan added as he slapped Scott on the back. It was at that time Rogue made her way into their conversation.

Remy took the opportunity to make mention of her presence. "Hey, watch your mouth, Logan. Dere's a lady present." He gestured to Rogue.

"So what were y'all laughing at?" Rogue asked eager to join in on the fun.

"Did ya hear? Bobby slipped on ice!" Remy answered with delight.

Inwardly, Rogue did not want to join in on the laughter. Yes the situation was funny, however she didn't feel right laughing about it behind Bobby's back. She especially didn't like Remy's hysterical laughter.

"Dat could have happen t' know one else but Bobby. I've never heard of Mr. Freeze falling on ice."

"Mr. Freeze?" She asked with confusion.

"Yeah, you know, de Batman villain." He could tell that she still didn't understand him, so he turned to the guys. "By de way, did you read de last comic issue? It was amazing…"

"Aren't you a li'l too old for comic books?" Rogue asked with a sly smile as Scott and Logan chuckled.

Remy looked at the men with a grin until their laughter died down. "Aren't you a li'l too young t' have your ass hangin' out?" Again he heard their laughter. Remy leaned in closer to Rogue and whispered in her ear. "You better go in and change before your mommy catches you."

She responded by sticking out her tongue.

"One of dese days I'm gonna catch dat tongue of yours." Remy then turned to Logan and whispered. "…In my mouth." Logan snorted, almost dropping the cigar from his lips.

"What did you say?" Rogue asked slapping Remy on the back so that he would look at her.

"I didn't say anyt'ing."

"Yes you did." He shook his head innocently as if she was going crazy. "Logan what did he say!"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. Not wanting to be dragged into their quarrel, he lifted up the hood of the car instead. He let out a low whistle. "Cyke, take a look at this."

Scott moved to stand beside Logan and took a look at the car engine. "Woow, sweet."

Remy decided to use the free time to talk to Rogue, since the other men were distracted. He pulled his driver gloves from his pocket and put them on. "Come here, I wanna talk t' you." Remy pulled on Rogue's arm for her to follow him away from the others.

"About what?" She demanded, pulling back her arm, which caused him to fall towards her. She smiled in triumph. Just hours earlier with the bracelet on, she was at the mercy of _his_ strength.

"Please?" He begged, knowing that the only way he could get her to go with him was if she went willingly. Reluctantly, Rogue followed behind him.

Remy walked far enough away from Logan's eavesdropping capability. He turned to Rogue, demanding her full attention with his eyes. "How are you feelin'?"

He had do drag me all the way here to ask me that? "Ah told you this morning that Ah felt great."

He nodded his head. "I want t' know how you're feeling having your powers back. Last night you were in over your head."

"Ah know, Ah was out of it." She pushed her hair behind her ears, trying not to remember how confused her mind was that night. "But right now Ah couldn't feel any better."

"What exactly was your problem last night." He had no intention of dropping the conversation so easily. "You were sayin' some pretty weird t'ings."

"Ah don't remember much of it." She lied. Rogue remembered everything that happened.

"When I returned t' de bedroom, I saw you slumped against de wall wit' de adamentium scissors in your hand." He watched as her eyes widen at the mention of the scissors. He noticed the scissors by her hand that night and made a mental note to ask her about it whenever he had the opportunity.

"Uh-huh."

"What were you doin' wit' de scissors?"

She looked to the ground in frustration. "Ah don't remember. Who cares?"

"I care." He placed his gloved hand underneath her chin and raised her face to his. "It seemed like you were goin' t'…"

"What? Kill mahself?" She shook her head so that he would let go of her face. "It was never that bad, Remy. Nothin's ever that bad."

He smiled showing relief. "Good. Dat's what I wanted t' hear."

Rogue knew that Remy was only trying to look out for her, but after her talk with Jean she became skeptical. "Ah had a talk with Jean a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, so?" He shoved his hands casually in his pockets, giving no outward sign of his resentment toward the telepath.

"You remember yesterday evening when we were in the living room?" She waited for him to nod his head. "Ah told you mah mind was acting up again. Ah told you how confused Ah was feeling. Ah said Ah wanted to talk to Jean because maybe she could help me." He continued nodding, agreeing with everything she said. "You said it was better that Ah didn't talk to her 'cause she might go back and tell Xavier."

"I don't need a playback, Rogue. I know what I said."

She folded her arms across her chest in a hustle manner. "Then why did you say it? Jean told me today that you were afraid she would talk me out of having any kind of relationship with you. So again Ah ask, why did you talk me out of speaking with Jean? Is it because you were looking out for mah best interest or because you were looking out for yourself?"

Remy cursed mentally. _Didn't I tell Jean t' mind her own fuckin' business?_ He put Jean aside for the moment in order to give Rogue an answer that would leave him smelling of roses. "I sa…"

"Don't lie to me." Rogue warned cutting him off. He closed his mouth, rethinking what he was going to say.

"I don't know, Rogue. Maybe I was doin' both." He lowered his eyes showing remorse. "I'm sorry. I t'ought whatever problem you were having I could handle it. But last night when I saw how messed up you were, I knew dat maybe I couldn't handle everyt'ing. I was prepared t' take you t' Jean for help."

He was speaking the truth. After he returned from Betsy's room he had every intention of bringing Rogue to Jean. However, Rogue had already turned on the bracelet, which caused Remy to change his game plan.

Rogue listened to the story of his last minute change of heart to bring her to Jean, knowing that his decision would have been too late. That night when Remy left his room to take care of Betsy, Rogue was on the brink of suicide. Rogue pushed the thought aside, not wanting to think about how close she came to death.

"Why do you always feel the need to do stuff like that Remy? Did you honestly think that Jean could say anything to me to change how I feel about you?"

"I know. I wasn't t'inking clearly." He took her hands in his and gave a charming smile. "I never do when it comes to you."

"Yeah, well cut it out!" She pulled her hands away from his grasp, not giving in to his flirtatious mood. She looked at him sincerely. "Nothin' Jean can say can stop me from being your friend, Remy."

Friend! It was all Remy could do to stop from yelling. He wouldn't play the passive role in her life any longer. "Let's jus' get one t'ing straight. I am not your…"

"Yo, Gambit!" Logan yelled from across the estate. Rogue and Remy looked over in his direction. "Where did you put the wires!"

Remy cupped his hands around his month to project his voice. "Over by the curb!" He yelled in response. He turned back to Rogue wanting to continue where he left off. "I'm not…"

"Where!" Scott yelled over Remy's voice. "We don't see it!"

Remy rolled his eyes. _It's probably better dat I don't get into de 'friendship' discussion wit' Rogue now. I'm a li'l too high strung. _Remy gestured for Rogue to follow him back to the car.

"It's over here." Remy answered picking the wires off the ground and throwing it to Logan. He then turned to examine the car engine with Scott.

"So, Rogue." Logan said sitting on the curb organizing the wires. "You blew me off yesterday." He said in reference to her leaving him in the weight room.  
"Sorry about that." She sat down beside him. "Ah was having a bad moment."

"Yeah, so what else is new?" He joked. She gave him a playful hit on the arm. "You still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She looked up at him. "We're gonna be doing karate this time right?" He nodded his head. She had a big grin on her face. "Yes!" She got up from the curb and walked toward the parking lot.

Logan stopped untangling the wires while both Scott and Remy eyes wandered from the engine in order to observe Rogue's long walk.

Remy's eyes followed each step her legs made as well as the firmness of her behind. "She's in Ice Princess mode: Look but don't touch."

"Tell me about it." Scott whispered as Logan nodded his head in agreement.

Rogue turned around suddenly, catching all of the eyes on her. She placed her hand on her hip impatiently. "Hurry up, Scott!"

"I'll be there in a sec!" He yelled back. She proceeded to walk to the parking lot.

Remy's eyes shifted from his girl to his leader. "Where are you two goin'?"

"She's following me to the store." Scott answered indifferently.

Remy lips curled into a sinister smile. "Oh really?"

Logan got up and stood beside the men. "What Cajun? You seem worried." He stated, trying to stir the pot.

"Should I be?" Remy asked turning his attention to Scott.

The married man knew exactly what the other two were implying. "That's enough, you two. I have a wife who satisfies my every need."

Remy balked at the idea, turning over to Logan. "Someone get de pooper-scooper—dis mutie's talking shit." Logan started to laugh, but Remy was nowhere near finished voicing his observations. "I can feel how horny you are, Cyke. Take a good look Logan." He pointed to Scott. "Dis is a guy dat spent all of last night yanking his dick." Logan chuckled as he grabbed the one of the car speakers from the road.

"Shut up." Scott ordered. However, Remy did not obey the command; he was on a roll.

"Looks like Jean is keeping her legs locked." Remy looked past Scott to Logan who was laughing. He spotted his next victim. "I don't know why you're laughing, Wolverine. One touch of you wit' my empathy and I feel like peeing all over Rogue—to leave my mark." He added with a smirk. He had only touched Logan briefly with his empathy because he knew in advance that whatever Logan was feeling would be too raw and primal for him to handle for too long.

Logan placed the speaker down by his feet. He wasn't laughing anymore, but Scott was. "Fuck off."

Logan's aggression only encouraged Remy to keep going. "It's obvious dat Scott is horny because Jean is mad at him." Remy noticed Scott about to open his mouth in protest, so he silenced him with a wave of his hand as he turned to Logan. "But you don't have de same excuse, Logan. You're not tied down t' anyone, so you should be fucking every girl in sight…"

"For the record: The reason I didn't get laid last night was because Jean was sick." The two men looked over to Scott with a 'give me a break' expression.

Logan turned to Remy to pick up on his conversation. "I should be fuckin' every girl in sight? Speak for yourself, Gumbo. Why are you so backed up? I saw the way you had your hands all over 'Ro this morning. You always said she was like your sister—no brother would ever touch his sister that way." Logan tried hard to keep his emotions in check, not wanting to give the impression that he was jealous. Scott waited for the response.

"Wait a minute." Remy looked like he was offended. "First of all, hell yeah I'm

horny. My dick gets hard every time it brushes against my pants because de girl I'm interested in is a fucking tease." Scott laughed. "Second of all, I've never said 'Ro was like my sister." He gave them a shrewd grin. "She's more like my step-sister—so it's not incestuous."

Scott's laughter was interrupted by three car honks. They all looked down the estate to the parking lot, where Rogue sat in one of parked cars.

"I gotta go." Scott said realizing the noise was intended for him. "Oh, Logan. Did you finish installing the security codes?"

"Yup. I left the paper with the new codes in the Control Room."

Remy butted into their conversation. "What have I told you guys about never writing anyt'ing down? What if de passwords got into de wrong hands?"

"The wrong hands, meaning yours?" Scott joked. Logan couldn't help but chuckle.

Remy acted as if he was insulted. "I'm finally tryin' t' be serious and you're cracking jokes…"

A longer car honk drowned out Remy's voice.

Scott looked nervously in Rogue's direction. "I better go before she smashes the staring wheel."

Remy grabbed his arm to offer a final word of advice. "Don't do anyt'ing I would do." He said with a smile. Scott rolled his eyes in response and took off toward the parking lot.

After a couple of minutes Logan and Remy could hear the engine start and watched as Scott drove out of the estate with Rogue in the passenger seat.

"An' dere dey go…off into de wilderness."

"Quit _yer_ yakin'." Logan growled impatiently rubbing his hands together. "Let's get our hands dirty."

Remy snapped out of his daze and focused on his teammate. He gestured his hand to the hood of the car. "Ladies first."

(Scott/Rogue)

They drove down the secluded road in silence. Not that they didn't have anything to talk about, its was just that Scott was too busy going over 'X-men' business mentally to take part in a conversation.

Rogue moved restlessly in the car. She was able to move so freely because there was never any need for her to buckle her seatbelt.

Scott's hand rested on his leg as he used the other hand to stare the car. Rogue noticed a ladybug resting on Scott's hand and moved to flick it off him with her finger.

Scott saw her fingers creep closer to him out of the corner of his eye, and moved his hand anyway from her. "What are you doing!" He said almost swerving the car off the road.

"Ah was jus' trying to get that bug off your hand! Shit!" She crossed her arms in a huff. Scott would always flinch away from her. He was the king of flinches.

"Sorry. You just caught me off guard."

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled. He felt embarrassed with how bad he reacted to her approach. They again sat in silence.

Rogue finally spoke. "So…"

"So?"

"Why did you have to be so hard on Bobby?"

"Here we go." Scott rolled his eyes. He was expecting that reaction from her sooner or later. _Leave it to Rogue to always stick up for Bobby._ "He damaged expensive machinery."

"Ah know, but he didn't mean to. It was a silly mistake."

"Mistakes are not tolerated." He slipped her a look then returned his focus back to the road. "Mistakes costs lives and a shit load of money."

"Ah know, Ah know. But you didn't have to yell at him, is all." She said tracing her finger on the front window.

"That 300 grand he lost, pushed us over budget."

She turned to him. "How can that be? Ororo's usually good with handling money."

"Well, 'Ro is not in charge of the money anymore. I am."

When did that happen? Now that Ah think about it, Scott's been in charge of a lot more stuff lately. "What's been going on? Is 'Ro still the leader?"

He let out a sign; he really didn't intend on getting into the 'who's the leader' subject. "I know we haven't had an official meeting about it, but Storm is now second in command as oppose to co-leader."

"Why weren't we informed of this earlier?"

"To tell you the truth, no one was informed."

"Not even 'Ro?" He shook his head no. "Why wouldn't you tell her?"

"I don't know, just never got around to it." He mumbled with a shrug.

"Uh-huh." She rolled her eyes. "It's because you're still mad at her isn't it? You sure can hold a grudge."

He pushed lightly on the breaks so he could look at her longer. "What are you talking about?"

She watched as the arrow on the speed meter decreased slightly. "Ah know Ah haven't absorbed you in a long time, but the last time Ah did Ah felt the anger you still held against her." She shook her head. "Anger is the wrong word…you feel hurt."

He hadn't thought about the incident in a long time, but knew it was useless lying to her. "Don't you think I'm justified in my feeling? She should have told me."

"But she made a promise to Jean."

"Fuck a promise!" He retorted. "That's something you don't keep from a person that is suppose to be your friend. Besides, she could have told me the truth after Jean had supposedly died."

They were speaking about his father. Long ago Scott was introduced to a space pirate who Ororo knew to be his father through Jean. He never found out the truth until later on. Scott never could understand why Ororo would keep something so important hidden from him.

"Then why aren't you mad at Jean? After all, she was your girlfriend at the time and she didn't tell you about your father either. Jean was the person who should have told you, instead she kept it from you and made 'Ro do the same."

Scott did not say a word.

She looked out the window, as the trees rolled by. "But Ah don't blame you. It's probably a lot easier to have the blame rest on anyone's feet, but your wife. It makes it easier to look at her at night."

Again they sat in silence.

"She's really sorry, you know." She whispered, having also absorbed Ororo once before. " 'Ro never meant to hurt you."

"If she had to do it again, would she have still kept the secret from me?"

Rogue didn't answer him.

"That's what I thought. How sorry could she really be if she would do it again?"

"I didn't say she would do it again." She said defensively.

"You didn't have to."

"All Ah'm saying is that you should be consistent. If you're mad at Storm, so be it. But you should be mad at _your wife_ as well."

"Yeah, whatever." He said focusing back on the road.

"Hypocrite." She said covered in a fake sneeze.

"What did you say?"

"Nothin. It was just a sneeze." She said batting her eyelashes innocently.

He turned back to the road; he couldn't even remember if he had ever heard her sneeze before. "Tease." He responded covered in a fake cough.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I was just coughing." He glanced at her long enough to see her annoyed expression. _Something tells me this is going to be a long ride_.

Remy was having a good day. It seemed as if nothing could take the smile off his face. Then again, it was a little too hot for his taste, but he could cope; he was raised in the south after all.

"Dis is de perfect day t' be workin' outside." He commented wiping the bit of sweat from his forehead. "De only t'ing missing is a nice cold beer."

Logan lifted his head from the hood of the car. "Nice try, but it's not gonna work. I'm not givin' you any beer. You're not goin' to get Cyke on my case."

"Hey, I had t' try." He smiled bending over the speaker. "Pass de screwdriver, will ya?" He asked whistling a joyful tune as Logan passed him the tool.

His cheerfulness was too much for Logan to handle. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

He snickered in response. "You have t' ask?"

"Rogue, of course." He answered while nodding his head. "So everythin's goin' all right."

"So far so good."

Logan wasn't willing to bet on it. "Yeah? For how long?"

"You know me. I'm not one t' give up so easily. I can wait her out." He gave a confident smile.

The Canadian leaned on the car watching as Remy loosened some screws on the speaker. "I hear what you're saying, but you're still full of shit." Remy looked up long enough to laugh. "It's me you're talking to, not some woman you're trying to impress with the 'sensitive' role. I know waiting it out is a hard job. I'm surprised you haven't cracked all ready."

Remy put down the screwdriver and wiped his hands on a cloth. "Dat's because I know de payoff will be worth de wait."

His response was a little too cocky for Logan's taste. "You better watch yourself, Gumbo. You move a second too fast and I'll be there to skin you alive."

Remy threw up his hands in defeat. "Everyone here t'inks I can't control myself. Like de minute Rogue uses de bracelet I'm gonna drag her by de hair and pull her into my cave. I'm not like dat." He paused, showing that he was hurt. "Having sexual intercourse wit' her is de very last t'ing on my mind."

"Oh yeah?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "Then what's the first?

With mischief in his eyes, Remy moistened his lips. "Runnin' my tongue over every inch of her body."

Logan threw a dirty towel in his face. "Get back to work!" He ordered, trying hard to keep the smile off his face.

The closer they drove into town, the more cars they started to see on the road. Scott looked over to Rogue who seemed to be more interested in her examining her fingernails.

"Rogue?" He said causing her to focus on him. "It's weird, knowing that you have had a glimpse in my mind, into my inner thoughts. The only person I trust enough to get into my inner core is Jean, and even she doesn't stray too far."

"But you can't compare mah power to Jean's. You see, Ah didn't jus' glimpse your mind when Ah touched you, you became a part of me. For a couple of seconds you were in me, and forever you will still be a part of me."

He shifted nervously in his seat at the thought of her knowing him so intimately. "I can't even contemplate that thought. So what have you learned about me?"

"You're a control freak."

He wasn't impressed with her skill. "Everyone knows that."

"Okay, fine." She looked deep into her mind trying to search through the memories that belonged to him. "You feel the need to control everything around you because you cannot control your own powers."

"I've learned that from my many years with Jean and the professor." He said with a shrug. He turned to her and smiled. "You're the same way too, you know."

"What?"

"Remember your little bout with OCD?"

She smiled. "Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Ah would always go up the steps in twos, flick the light switch twice before turning it on and blink mah eyes three times before Ah ate my dinner…among other things."

"Your OCD was totally connected to your inability to control your powers."

She had to agree with him. "Yeah, you're right. The professor had to work with me a long time before Ah gave it up."

"But still, your room is too clean for my taste." He gave a wink as she giggled. "Since you seem to be in a sharing mood…I been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah, what?"

"Why did you and Remy break up in the first place a couple of weeks ago?"

Ah can't believe he's asking me that. "What makes you think Ah'm gonna answer that question?"

"I don't know." He answered.

She decided to change the topic. "Ah know what you guys say about me behind mah back."

"_We guys_? We don't say anything."

"Ice Princess?"

Scott started to protest. "For the record, Remy started all of the name calling from the very first day he met you. Ice Princess, Forbidden Fruit, The Untouchable…"

"Untouchable?" She cut him off tugging at her gloves. "Never heard that one before. It still doesn't mean you guys had to go along with him."

She's right, we didn't have to go along. But still, I didn't know she would take offence...

"Every time we dated, Remy was always the perfect gentlemen. He never rushed me or anythin'."

It took him a moment to realize that Rogue might be telling him about why she broke up with Remy weeks ago. "But…"

"But…there is only so much a guy can take—Ah know that. So, in our relationship there always comes a moment where he wants more."

"There are things you two can do that can be…satisfying…without physical contact."

She rolled her eyes. "Ah know, Ah know. But really Scott, be honest with me. Is there anythin' more sexually gratifying than having actual intercourse with a woman?"

His body tensed as he stuttered. "If you…considering that…it depends on…"

"No there isn't." She ended his uneasiness by answering the question herself. "Remy would have eventually wanted more. And at the time Ah couldn't give him what he wanted."

"So you broke up with him? Rogue, you didn't even give him a valid reason. He was totally caught off guard. Even I felt bad for the guy."

She continued ignoring his response. "Ah told him it was over, eventually we got into an argument. Ah wanted to make him mad; Ah wanted him to hate me."

"Why?"

"So that he could go out in the city and relieve his sexual frustrations with any girl he saw fit and not feel guilty about it." She felt the car take an unexpected swivel on the road. She waited for Scott to steady the car before she spoke again. "Ah thought if Ah couldn't satisfy mah boyfriend, some other woman could." She looked at him hopelessly. "Ah'm pathetic, Ah know."

Scott would never have had the gall to agree with her being pathetic. Anyway, he would not have used that word. Instead he might have used the words _low self-esteem. _"So…did he go to another woman?"

"Ah don't know. He did leave me that night in a huff. He went out and didn't return until morning. When he came back, instead of smelling of cigarette smoke and some little floozy's perfume, he smelt like soap. Really soapy, like he cleaned himself up real good. Shit, that could have meant a whole bunch of things. Ah jus' prefer not to think about it."

"You know that you are better than that, Rogue." He felt himself recycling the speech he used to cheer Betsy up. "You're a beautiful girl and…"

"Beauty has nothing to do with it." She concluded sharply. "A starving person would eat a plain piece of bread over a sandwich filled with poison baloney any day." He couldn't argue with her point.

"So anyway, Ah knew that Ah would get back together with him after he 'sewed his wild oats.' Hoping that in the time away from me he wouldn't find anyone else, maybe even secretly wishing that he would find someone else." She whispered. "I had everythin' all planned. We would get back together and start this never ending cycle again in a couple of months until he got tired of it. But then…"

"…Beast handed you the bracelet." Her story fell into place. He turned to her. "And in doing so, Beast disrupted the cycle."

She gave him a drained smile. "You're a bright boy, aren't yah."

The car started to slow down. They had reached the town store.

Remy placed car jacks around each end of the car. When everything was ready, he began to pump each jack, which raised the car a few inches from the ground.

He finally felt the time was right to ask Logan a question that was weighing on his mind. "So, you goin' t' tell me what you and Rogue will be doin' later on?" He over heard when Logan asked Rogue about getting together, but couldn't make out the rest of their conversation.

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Same thing we did yesterday."

"Which was?"

His attention drifted from the car. "You mean, she never told you?"

"No, she didn't tell me anyt'ing." Remy answered as Logan turned back to the car. "So what's going on?"

He did not look at Remy when he responded. "Hey, if she doesn't want you to know, it's not my place to tell ya."

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked playfully. However, soon he realized that Logan was not playing. "You son of a bitch. I'll remember dis."

"Like I care." He snorted.

Remy pressed forward. "Does she ever talk t' you about us?" Logan did not answer. "Fine be dat way."

Remy rested his back on the roller and slid underneath the car, examining the parts. His figure was hidden under the car when he heard the footsteps of another person walking in his direction.

"Morning, Logan." Jean said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

Logan greeted her with a warm smile. He had sensed her coming, but was still surprised that she stopped to talk. "What you up to?"

"Nothing much." She said staring over his shoulders at the car.

He nodded. "How you feelin'? Cyke was saying somethin' about you being sick."

"Oh. Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." She responded without much feeling.

Logan cocked his head to the side. "How you _really_ feeling?"

She gave him a small smile. "Could never get much past you, huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve."

Yes that is true. "I just have something weighing on my mind."

"Maybe it will help you to talk about it."

"Maybe." Really, she didn't think it would help.

"You know I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"I know." She decided to take hold of the olive branch he was offering. "It's just that…" She trailed off not knowing how to begin her story.

"Yeah?"

She let it all rush out. "Scott was with Betsy last night and…" She heard the squeaking of wheels as Remy emerged from beneath the car. He stood up and dusted his hands on his pants.

"Didn't mean t' interrupt you." He stated in an eerie tone.

"You didn't." She responded defensively. "I was just leaving anyway. I have to get something from my _husband_." She turned to Logan. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah." Remy chimed in commanding her attention. He was still peeved at her for interfering with his relationship with Rogue. "He's in de mansion working on de _insecurity_ system, I mean security system." He corrected his mistake giving her a wink.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?" Logan cut in. "You know that Scott went out to the store with Rogue."

"Oh yeah. I must have forgot." He shrugged it off and walked over to the curb looking for a particular tool in the pile of mess.

Jean eyed Remy with contempt, even though he was paying her no mind. Finally she turned back to Logan. "Have you seen, 'Ro?"

"I think she might be meditating." He said rubbing his chin.

"Oh, okay." _Damn! She could be meditating for hours. _"I'll see you later, Wolvie." She turned around and walked back into the mansion.

Logan's eyes narrowed at Remy, who was oblivious to the situation. "That's three, Cajun." He stated in reference to how many times he witnessed Remy tick off Jean.

He looked away from the tools to Logan. "So what? You going t' beat me up now?" He asked holding back a chuckle.

Logan stepped toward him and looked down at the red on black eyes shaded by the rim of his baseball cap. "Why the fuck are you messing with her?"

He played innocent. "I haven't de slightest idea of what you are talkin' 'bout…"

To Remy's surprise, Logan pulled him up by his shirt and inches from his face. "You think I'm stupid? _Insecurity system? _You're fucking asking for a beat down."

What de fuck is his problem? "Take it easy, mon amie. Sure you can break my jaw, but if you do I won't be able t' tell you what I jus' found out."

Logan let go of his shirt, but stood his ground. "Go ahead, talk. It better be worth it." He warned. Remy was up for the challenge.

Rogue waited in the car while Scott hopped into the store to pick up a few items. The platinum bracelet with the red rubies glistened on her hand. She was happy that during their conversation, Scott did not notice the difference in the appearance of the nullifier.

Rogue was surprised that she confided as much as she did to Scott. But she needed someone to talk to and shared a special connection with him.

Then again, Ah probably only feel connected to Cyke because Ah touched him before. Which means that he can't feel the same connection towards me because he does not remember what happened when he was inside mah head.

The side door opened and Scott eased into the front seat, placing the purchased goods on the back seat. "You ready?"

"Yup. Let's go." He started the car and drove in the direction of the mansion.

"When will you be using the bracelet?" He finally asked her after a few minutes passed.

She lowered the back of her seat and relaxed more in the car. "To tell you the truth, Ah'm not in any rush. Ah still have yet to read through the booklet."

That's good to hear. "Yes, it is a difficult read." _Henry sure loves his big words. _"Is Gambit getting impatient?"

"Yes, it is a difficult read." "Is Gambit getting impatient?" 

"Why should he be impatient? Shit, it seems like you, Beast, 'Ro, Jean, Bobby, and Logan think the bracelet is more for Gambit than it is for me. After Beast first gave me the bracelet he thought it best that Ah speak with Gambit. Then Bobby…"

"Don't be so surprised. Given your history with him, it's only natural that he would be part of a follow-up question on activating your neutralizer."

"Whatever. Still doesn't mean that Ah have to like it." She put her foot on the dashboard and retied her shoelaces. "You know what?"

"What?"

"Sometimes, Ah wish Remy was more like you." She stated matter-of-factly. He turned to her in shock. "Don't look so surprised. You've both lived similar lives, raised without parents. You could have easily grown up to be a _bad guy_. But you eventually found a do-gooder when you met up with Xavier, unfortunately Remy found a criminal when he met Jean Luc. And that was where Remy and your path in life differ."

"He had a good relationship with his adopted father?"

"Yeah, Ah suppose." She answered indifferently. "Ah understand Remy; Ah understand you. You do everything the professor says to a 'T' because some part of you is still afraid that Xavier might kick you out if you mess up—like the many foster parents you had. That's your worst fear."

Scott listened to her without saying a word. Even Jean never explained that part of his psychology to him.

"That's Remy's worst fear too, yah know? And that's exactly what Jean Luc did—kicked Remy out when he messed up."

"Shit." He cursed underneath his breath.

"I'm crazy."

"Huh?"

"Remy's carefree attitude is what Ah love about him. Then sometimes it's what Ah hate most."

"There's a thin line between love and hate." He added.

"How many times have you told Jean you loved her?"

He looked at her in confusion. "I don't know. That's something I can't even begin to count."

"What if Ah told you that Ah could count the number of times Remy has told me he loved me on one hand—even if Ah was missing two fingers and a thumb."

Which means that he has only said 'I love you' to her two times. I knew Remy was guarded, but I didn't think he was so guarded with her. "But you do know he loves you, right?" _She must know. She's touched him before._

"But you do know he loves you, right?" 

"Ah don't know. Could a guy like him truly ever love someone? Could Ah?"

He couldn't answer the question, but was now convinced Xavier was right to have concern with their unstable relationship.

"Remy's like an abused puppy who keeps on coming back for more. Everyone in his life who he has depended on abandoned him…everyone."

Scott knew she was referring to herself leaving Remy in Antarctica. "It's not your fault, Rogue. You weren't in your right mind."

"Am Ah ever? And still, is that a good excuse?" _He could have died and it would have been all my fault. _She pushed the memory out of her mind, not wanting to talk about the thief anymore. 

She reached back into her thoughts, going through old memories that didn't belong to her. "You don't have to worry, you know."

"Worry about what?"

"You don't have to worry about the professor kicking you out if you mess up." He took his gaze off the road to look at her while she spoke. "He would never do that to you. You don't have to wait for his love and respect. He already has it for you, so stop trying to hard to earn it." She ended the conversation by reaching for the car radio and turning it on.

The soft music prevented him from asking her how she knew what Xavier felt. However, soon he remembered that Rogue had touched Xavier long ago as well.

"I found out somet'ing I t'ink you should know about." Remy said as he straightened out his ruffled shirt.

"Yeah? What's that?" He was curious.

"It's about 'Ro. Have you noticed her acting differently lately?"

Logan couldn't handle a long build up. "Get to the point, Cajun."

He would have rather dragged out the conversation, but yielded to Logan's request. "She has a 'secret' boyfriend."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't seem so surprised."

"Did you need your empathy to figure that out?" He asked sarcastically.

Suddenly the situation became as clear as day. "Shit, how could I be so stupid. Of course you would know she was wit' someone all dis time. You can smell him on her."

Logan was relieved that Remy didn't figure out the truth. "Yup, you're not tellin' me anythin' new." He finally stepped back from Remy and rested on the hood of the car.

"So aren't you de least bit concerned?"

"Ororo can handle herself. You don't need to worry about her. I've known her a long time."

I hate when he asks like he knows 'Ro more dan I do. "Yeah? Well, I practically raised her. Don't let me bring up dat whole scene wit' her and Forge. Sometimes she isn't a good judge of character. I mean, she brought me here didn't she?" He let the last sentence slip out, knowing that Logan wouldn't catch on to what he was really implying.

"Face it, Cajun. Even if 'Ro's man was perfect, you wouldn't like him. In your eyes, nobody's good enough for her."

"Dat's not true." He objected.

"Name someone you wouldn't mind seeing her date." Logan let a couple of seconds pass by for him to answer. In time he knew that there would be know answer. "See, just what I thought. You would rather her spend her life alone and safe than have her take a chance at love." Remy did not say anything.

Logan dusted his hands in completion. "There it's done."

"What?"

"You're car speakers. Everything should be working fine. But there's only one way to find out." Remy smiled as he tossed Logan the car keys.

Logan got inside the driver's seat and prepared to started the engine. Remy sat beside him.

"You know what?" Remy said as Logan pushed the key in the slot. "Dere is someone I wouldn't mind Stormy dating."

"Yeah? Who?" His mind drifted from the task at hand to listen to Remy's final answer.

"You."

Logan was caught off guard. "What?"

"You would be perfect for 'Ro. I wouldn't mind it one bit…if only…"

"If only what?" He asked consciously.

"If only you didn't still have a t'ing for Jean." He added in spite of his better judgement.

The car was silent for a moment. "What the fuck did you just say?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Hey, take it easy, Logan." He said casually. "You still have a t'ing for Jean, is all I'm saying."

Logan jumped out of the car as Remy did the same. "Why the fuck would you even think that?" He asked walking over to Remy's side. "Is it just because I called you out today for getting under Jean's skin?"

"You didn't just do it today. You did it yesterday and de day before in de War room."

Logan stepped to him. "That's because I noticed you were trying to mess with her head."

"Yeah, you noticed. Which leads me t' wonder why you were starin' at her in de _first_ place." He answered smugly. Logan didn't waste anytime pushing him into the side of the car. "What de…"

"Now you listen, and listen good." Logan snarled hitting Remy with his index finger every now and then. "You stop runnin' yer fucking month about things you know nothin' about, you hear? If not, I'm gonna have to shut yer month for ya." His claws popped out showing that he was serious.

"Meaning you're goin' t' cut out my tongue." Remy stated seeming disinterested. He was not intimidated at all, but knew that Logan was able to flip and do crazy things at a moment's notice.

Logan's mind wandered briefly to the thought of losing his girlfriend because of stupid rumors. _Ororo might believe Remy's suspicion because of his empathy, even though he can't really use it on me._ "You better not go and tell anyone else your wild stories." He drew back his claws and stormed away.

Remy looked around at the mess of tools on the ground. "So what, you're not goin' t' help me clean all of dis shit up!" Remy yelled after him. "Fine! I don't need your help, anyway!" _He probably t'inks I'm going t' tell Jean he still loves her or somet'ing. Shit, can't he take a joke?_

Scott and Rogue pulled up into the estate. He got out the car with his bag goods in hand, headed toward the mansion. Rogue jumped out of the car and flew toward Logan.

"Hey, Wolvie! When are we going to…"

"Not now, kid." He mumbled as she flew above his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Fuck! Don't you understand English! Beat it!" He yelled. She stayed in the air as he stomped off. Rogue wondered what was wrong and noticed Remy standing by his car. She flew to him and landed.

"What's wrong with, Wolverine?"

"He's having his period." He said sarcastically. "How de hell should I know?" He answered throwing his hands up in the air.

"You did somethin' to him. Ah know yah did."

Remy turned to her. "I didn't do anything. I was joking wit' him and all of a sudden he jus' turned all sensitive on me."

"Remy don't forget to take out the trash!" Scott shouted from the door of the mansion.

"Kiss my ass!" Remy said in a loud whispered while raising his thumb to Scott.

"Okay!" Scott yelled back with a raised thumb.

Remy and Rogue both laughed at Scott's action. It was clear to them that Scott didn't really hear what Remy yelled.

"Chere, listen to dis." Remy said stepping into his car and turning on the engine. Rogue got into the passenger seat and waiting as he switched radio dials. He found a music station that would best show off the latest addition to his car. He pressed a button that activated his new speakers. A heavy bass started to pound through the car.

"Wow! Sounds nice!" She yelled over the music.

"Do you hear dat bass! Now everywhere I go people will hear me coming from miles away!"

"That doesn't seem appropriate for a thief!" She knew he was about to make a witty remark, so she decided to cut him off before he could speak. "Remy, Ah need you to do me a favor."

"What!" He shouted over the loud noise. Rogue reached out and turned down the music.

"Ah said Ah need you to do me a favor."

He relaxed back in his seat. "What kind of favor?"

"Ah need some money."

"Oh, dat's it?" He said with a wave of his hand.

"_A lot _of money."

"How much are we talkin' about?"

She signed. "About $325,000." To her surprise he did not seem shocked at the amount of money she was asking for.

"I can scrape dat up for ya." He answered with a firm nod. "Wait a sec. Does de money have anyt'ing t' do wit' Bobby breaking de security device."

"Did Ah say it did?" She asked defensively.

He snickered. "No, you didn't say anyt'ing, but I know I'm right. Why didn't he jus' ask me for de money himself? I know we don't get along sometimes, but I would have gave him the money."

She knew it didn't make sense trying to hide the reason for the money from him when he already knew. " 'Cause if you lent Bobby the money, you will never let him forget about it."

"Dat's not true." He lied, but knew she wouldn't believe him. "Okay, I'd bug him for maybe a year and den I would forget about the hole thing."

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"I'll tell Bobby he'll get de money by tomorrow."

"No you won't." She said seriously. "He doesn't want anyone to know. You give it to me and Ah'll give it to him, okay?" He nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Remy. Ah owe you big time." He smiled knowing that him giving her the money would be a point in his favor.

A familiar Bob Marley song began to play on the radio. "Will you do me a favor?"

"What?" She asked with a curious smile.

"Dance wit' me." He answered.

As the song _Waiting In Vain_ played, she smiled at him and jumped out of the car as he turned up the volume on his stereo and put on his driving gloves.

Remy got out the car, but Rogue did not wait for him to join her as she started dancing to the old reggae tune that played by herself.

Remy stood watching her as she danced seductively around him, swinging her hips to the rhythm. He silently wondered if she was paying any attention to the lyrics.

The song began a tale of a man who felt a connection with a woman he first layed eyes on, even though she did not feel the same way.

The words had an impact on Remy. Anytime he heard that particular song, it forced him to think about his relationship with Rogue.

Remy strolled over to her moving form and placed his hands on her hips. She hesitated for a moment, even though she saw he was wearing his driving gloves.

He looked deep into her eyes and knew she was pleading for him to be careful. He in turn nodded his head slowly to assure her that he received her message loud and clear. Carefully, she allowed him to pull her body closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders locking around his neck, cautiously avoiding touching his bare arms. He pulled her in as close as possible so their bodies where able to touch. She smiled with him as he led the slow dance.

Bob Marley contined on with his song. Three years had past and he is still waiting on his love to return the sentiment. He is willing to wait for her longer, but onl is she wants him too.

She rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed him tighter. Each step he took caused their bodies to rub against each other in all the right places. He knew the longer she stayed in his arms the harder it would be for him to let go. Still, he still held on.

He rocked her in his arms as the instrumental of the song played in the background. "Poor, Bob Marley." He whispered in her ear. "He's waiting for de love of a girl dat may never come."

"Really? That's not what Ah get from the song at all."

He stopped dancing, still holding her in his arms, and looked at her. "Den what did _you_ get from de song?"

She shrugged. "It seems to me that Bob's more in love with the wait, than in wait for her love."

Remy mind twirled for a moment as he tried to dissect what she had just said.

She then gave him a dirty smile. "You might want to take care of that." She looked toward the center of his pants, and focused on his noticeable erection. "It looks kind of serious."

That was the flirtatious side of her that he grew accustomed to, but that flirtatious side was absent the night she used her bracelet. Rogue pulled back from his grasp and blew him a kiss. Instantly she took to the air and flew out of sight as Bob Marley continued to sing…

He watched as she disappeared into the clouds, guessing that she probably wasn't going too far.

"Down, boy, down." He whispered to his penis, which didn't seem to be paying attention. He stood by himself long enough for his extra sensitive body to settle down.

He thought about what he should do next. Now, he could go and take out the trash or he could take his improved car out for a joyride. After weighing both options for half a second, he jumped into his car and sped out of the estate in fifth gear.

**ooooooooooooo**

**Author's Note:** Waiting in Vain by Bob Marley

**Next Time:** Scott catches Logan's mistake, Jean is beginning to get on 'Ro's nerves, Logan and Rogue get heated and Bobby tries to settle things by making a bet with Remy…(Don't worry everyone, this story does lead somewhere—eventually. I'm already a couple of chapters past the half way mark!)


	18. Digging Deeper/A Lot of Advice

****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know I'm really late. This chapter was just pissing me off like you wouldn't believe, but now it's complete. 

****

Interactions

Chapter 18

Digging Deeper

(Canon)

He stood in the shadows of her mind as dozens of transparent, doe-eyed people walked by him like he didn't exist. He brought his staking hands to his face and noticed that he was still loosing his substance as the hours past. He knew that he wouldn't have enough time to complete his work if he did not start immediately. 

While he still had the strength, he began to cultivate his mutant powers. He stood in front of one of the many locked doors in her mind, ready to begin his task. Through the cracks on the door, he saw a still image of a young Rogue with a collar around her neck, naked, and clutching her body for warmth. 

He shot a blast from his hands with the intention of blowing the door down to mere ashes; however, it did not budge. If it was because the door was too strong or he too weak, he didn't know.

He repeated the destructive action one blast at a time for hours. Eventually, he stopped the continuous process to examine his work. The image he saw between the cracks on the door had changed dramatically. 

Rogue was no longer alone; there was a man now next to her, also naked. The man looked familiar to Canon, but he couldn't place the face. This man was really old, with full white hair, and was also wearing a collar around his neck. His hands were wrapped in some type of metal fist glove, so he couldn't use his fingers.

Canon watched at the old man approached Rogue's shaken frame, his old eyes tracing the bruises all over her body.

"Rogue!" He growled in a dry voice desperate for water. 

She did not respond, instead she sulked into her lap. 

The old man did not give her a chance to mope. "Quit yer winin'!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her up. "**Let's get goin'**…" But it was too late. 

Canon watched the scene unfold as the two were surrounded by a group of men. He waited with an evil grin, anticipation what would happen next, but then…the image froze.

He cursed silently, but eventually smiled at the sight before him, knowing that his hard work had paid off. Full of contentment, he walked deeper into Rogue's mind in search of another door to smash partly open, before his time ran out.

****

(Scott)

Scott approached the security room, stopping only to type in his code in order to open the door. He found the sheets Logan had left for him on one of the tables. Moving toward the main computer, he began to type in one of the codes from the sheets in order to access a confidential file.

The computer screen flashed: Access Denied

Confused, Scott sat back in his chair. "Computer. Why can't I access confidential file 89-2?"

**You have typed in an incorrect code.**

_How is that possible?_ Scott wondered to himself. Consciously, he began to re-enter the code for the same file.

Again the screen flashed: Access Denied.

"Computer, what's wrong with my security access?" He asked impatiently.

****

You typed in an incorrect code.

"Isn't the code for file 89-2: 875-65-59489?"

****

That is an incorrect code.

It was obvious to Scott that Logan had set an incorrect password. _Screwing up a password is near impossible, but Logan managed to find away to do it. _"Fine." Scott grumbled. _One bad password isn't too much trouble. I can leave it for now and fix it later._

Angrily, he began to type in the password for another file on the list.

For the third time the computer flashed: Access Denied

"Computer, Why can't I access file 24-C?"

****

You have typed an incorrect code

He was livid. "But I typed in code 879-54654-5464?!" 

****

That is an incorrect code.

__

Shit! Something isn't right here. 

He then proceeded to go over random codes on the sheets. To his horror he found that out of the 25 codes he checked 10 were incorrect. He was pissed of knowing that there were 125 codes to go through. _That would mean that roughly 40% of the 125 codes are incorrect. What the fuck was Logan thinking?!_

"Computer, I want to renew the security codes that I can't access."

****

You do not have the authority to override set passwords.

Rubbing his hand over his face he asked, "Computer, besides killing Logan, what do I have to do to fix this mistake?"

****

By shutting down the security system, you can re-type in new passwords.

__

Only Xavier has the authority to shut down the system, and I'm not going to let him know about this. Anyway, shutting everything down wouldn't be safe. "Is there any other possible way for me to change the codes on my own?"

****

Yes. It would involve you overriding all pre-existing codes and re-entering them one at a time, which will keep the full system up.

"How long will that take?"

****

This action may take approxment 41 hours to complete.

Scott's head fell toward the desk in hopelessness. "Can this day get any worse?"

****

Yes. Anything is possible.

Scott lifted his head from the desk unamused. "Computer, shut up."

****

A Lot of Advice

(Ororo/Jean)

Jean sat in the living room skimming through a novel she plucked from the bookshelf. She was only buying time, waiting for her best friend to make an appearance. Abruptly, she looked up from her book as Ororo entered the room.

"Finally!" Jean exclaimed tossing her book aside. "It seemed like I was waiting an eternity for you to finish meditating." 

Ororo shook her head playfully as she sat beside her friend. "Oh come now. I did not mediate for so long."

"It's been eight hours, 'Ro." 

Blushing slightly, Ororo sat back into the sofa. "It was so relaxing. If you had not sent me a mental message, I might still be in my room." Her expression changed when she remembered the intensity of Jean's telepathic message. "So what is so urgent that you had to talk to me?"

"Nothing." She answered running her fingers around the couch cushions.

"Anytime you're ready to tell me your problem…"

She looked up, eager to begin her tale. "It's not a problem really. It's just that if I see Betsy today, you will have to keep me from lunging at her."

Jean had succeeded in capturing Ororo's full attention. "What has happened now?"

"What do you think?" She responded crossing her arms. "If it involves me being angry at Betsy, it can only mean one thing."

"No way!" Her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "She is hitting on Scott again? Are you sure? After all she is dating Warren."

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure she is still dating Warren." She lowered her eyes. "And I don't really have evidence that she is going after Scott."

"Then why are you so suspicious?"

Jean met Ororo's gaze showing conviction. "Scott was late coming home last night, remember I had that special evening planned? I wasn't upset, until I smelt _her _perfume all over him."

"That does not mean anything." Ororo didn't believe her own statement let alone Jean. "Okay, maybe it means something, but you should not assume the worst."

"Then what should I do?"

"Here is an idea." She placed her hand over Jean's hand, rubbing it back and forth. "Why don't you discuss what you are feeling with your husband?"

Jean cracked a smile. "It's that easy, huh?"

"Yes it is." She squeezed her hand. "You are the one that is making it more difficult then it has to be." 

Jean nodded her head, accepting the words of wisdom that escaped the lips of her dearest friend. _Maybe she can help me with another problem I'm having. _"Would you do something for me?" She waited for Ororo to nod her head. "Get Remy off my case. He's screwing around with me, and it's getting on my nerves. I know how close you two are, so can you talk some sense into him?"

__

What is Remy up to now? Ororo wondered what Remy's motivation for irritating Jean was. "What has he been doing to you?"

She bit her lip. "Nothing that I can share. I just need you to do me this one favor, best friend of mine."

__

I have been doing her a lot of favors lately. "I am sorry Jean. It seems to me that Remy isn't too keen on taking my advice of late." There was a sting to her tone of voice.

Jean's ears perked up at the thought of what could have caused a tiff between her and Remy. "Really? What's been going on with you two?" 

"Nothing that I can share." She answered smugly. Jean laughed in response. 

Ororo took the opportunity to fill Jean in on the information she requested the day before. "I finally had the chance to speak with Logan."

"Oh, that's nice." Her expression was that of indifference as she picked lent from the couch.

"I thought you would be interested in what he told me."

Jean looked up at Ororo as if she grew an arm out of her head. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. _Leave it to Jean to only care about Logan when she didn't have to worry about Scott._ "Never mind."

Jean shrugged it off and picked up her novel from the floor. There was a long awkward moment in which neither friend had anything to say to one another. Jean couldn't remember the last time that had happened in their relationship or if it had ever happened at all. "So what's going on in your life?"

"Excuse me?" She asked surprised.

"We've been friends for a long time, 'Ro. We would always talk about everything. But recently I feel like our relationship is becoming one sided—don't think I haven't noticed." 

__

Here I am getting annoyed with Jean's ranting about her own life when in actuality it's partly my fault. There's a lot I haven't been sharing with her. She smiled warmly.

"You know I'm always here if you need to talk right?" She asked sincerely.

"I know." _Though I must admit that talking to Jean about Logan—his old crush—is the very last thing I want to do. It's probably best for the both of us that I keep my relationship a secret a little while longer. I hate the fact that I can't share my happiness with Jean or Remy. _

"Anyway, I have to go clean the furniture in the family room." Jean said jumping from the couch and placing the book on the coffee table. "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime."

Ororo sat alone in the room. She picked up the novel that Jean was reading. She could tell by the cover of the book that it was science fiction. _Jean must have really been bored if she was reading this. She hates science fiction._ She mused to herself.

"Good afternoon, Roro."

Startled, she looked up from the book just as Betsy walked through the door, relaxing on the couch across from her. 

"Hello, Betsy." She scanned Betsy's demeanor and was shocked to see her in a positive mood. "Wow. You seemed to have done a 180 from yesterday in the war room."

She wiggled her eyebrows. "You noticed, huh."

"It is pretty hard not to. What was wrong?"

She pulled her loose ponytail over her shoulder and started to braid it. "Warren and I broke up." 

"Oh." Ororo said showing remorse; though the smile on Betsy face and her uncaring attitude was throwing Ororo off. _If they broke up, why is she so happy? _"So today you two got back together?" _That's probably why she is so happy now._

"Nope. I just got over it." She tossed her braided ponytail back over her shoulder.

"Really? How?"

"I had a conversation with Scott. You know, he's really great at consoling people and making them feel better."

Crossing her arms, she raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?" 

"Uh huh." Pulling a lime-green lollypop from her pocket she asked, "Have you seen him around?"

"I think he might be going over some new passwords, or something." She mumbled.

Betsy pouted not disguising her disappointment. "In that case, I better not disturb him." She got up from her chair and headed towards the door placing the lollypop in her mouth.

"Where are you headed now?"

She turned around taking the candy from her mouth so she could speak. "To the family room."

__

Oh boy! "If I were you I wouldn't go there."

Betsy took her statement as a challenge "Why not?"

"Jean's dusting and she's not in the mood to see you."

"Why?"

"I do not know, Betsy. Why don't you tell me?"

Betsy smiled. "Oh that." _Don't tell me that Jean found out about the kiss. I thought Scott said he would keep his mouth shut…unless Jean read his mind and found out herself. If she did, that would totally go against what Scott said of her respecting his privacy. "_How did she find out?"

"She smelled your perfume on him."

"Huh?" Betsy did a quick scan of Ororo's mind so she wouldn't let more slip then she had too. Soon it became clear that Jean didn't know about the kissed that they shared, only that he smelled of her perfume. _So really, Jean doesn't know anything. _"Yeah well, I'll walk in the other direction. Only because this shirt cost a small fortune and I would hate to have it torn."

"Good idea." 

But instead of leaving, Betsy remained. "You're not leader anymore are you?"

She sighed only because she didn't want to speak about it. "No, I'm not."

__

Shit! I've only been away a couple of weeks and I missed her demotion. "Did I miss a meeting or something?"

"Nope." Ororo was uninterested in continuing the conversation. She checked her watch, mentally counting down the minutes until she would leave to meet Logan later on in the night.

"Don't worry…you still have time." 

Ororo looked up meeting Betsy's sly grin. "What do you mean by that?" 

The ninja placed the lollypop back in her mouth then turned around and left the room. 

"Betsy? Betsy!" Ororo yelled, however she did not get a response.

****

(Logan/Rogue)

Logan laid on his back on a bench, lifting his limit of weights. He stopped counting after 500 reps, but continued lifting with the same energy as if he had just started. 

After the morning he had, he was looking for any way to release his anger. He thought it better to release his fury in a vigorous workout instead of beating Remy's face into a bloody plump. However, even after hours of working out, he wasn't able to calm down. Logan knew he would have to get his emotions under control before meeting Ororo later on in the night…finally.

"Logan! What the fuck did you do?!"

Logan placed the weight on the rack and sat up to see Scott's angry expression. "I'm not in the mood, Cyke."

Scott did not listen to his response. "These passwords don't work. I can't access the private files." 

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I followed the numbers on the paper that you should have typed in last night and the passwords don't work." He said waving multiple papers around.

"That's impossible." Logan said wiping the build up of sweat from his face with a towel.

"Then why the fuck can't I gain access? Are you sure you went over all the codes?"

"Yeah I'm sure…" He paused a moment rethinking the events of the night. That was the night he and Ororo were supposed to make love for the first time. _Shit! _"I was in a rush. I might-a messed up on a few numbers."

Scott's fists tightened with Logan's confession. "You messed up on way more than a few. Do you know how much shit we have to go through to fix this?! It's going to take triple the amount of time it would have taken to install!"

Logan took deep breaths, trying to prevent himself from bursting in rage. "Fuck! I screwed up! What do you want me to do about it?"

Scott pulled his hair in frustration. "Remy's getting people drunk, Bobby's breaking expensive equipment and you are messing up on codes! I swear you all are doing this on purpose!"

__

Everything is a conspiracy to him. "My mistake…"

"Mistakes costs lives…"

"…'And a shit load of money'. I know I know." He rubbed his eyes trying to think of a solution to the problem. "I'll fix it, just give me a couple of…"

"Forget it, Logan! I'll handle it myself. I can't afford another screw up." He turned around and stomped away. "Thanks for fucking nothing!"

"Yeah, well you're welcome, ya li'l shit!" Logan called after him. 

Really he had no reason to be mad at Scott and Scott had every reason to be mad at him, but he just didn't care. Any relaxation Logan might have felt after the long work out had disappeared. 

Logan heard Scott speak, "Don't make any plans tomorrow. Remember we have the basketball game. Spread the word."

__

Who's he talking to? Logan wondered.

"Ah hear yah!"

He then noticed Rogue leaning on the doorframe, dressed head to toe in a gray sweat suit, and wondered how long she had been standing there. It was then that Scott exited the room.

"Woow. What's he so mad about?" She asked casually.

He gave a cold stare, wanting her to know that he wasn't in the mood for any long conversation. "What are you doin' here?"

She stepped inside the room. "You said we were goin' to do karate tonight."

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't in the mood?" He growled.

"Well get in the mood." She ordered without a hint of humor. "You made a promise."

He went back to lifting weights. "I didn't promise you _shit_."

"You're such a grouch. Don't take your frustrations with Scott out on me."

He put the weights back on the rack. "You still here?" He asked picking up some dumb bells.

She smiled. "Okay, let's try it this way. Either you teach me karate or Ah drain you and teach mahself." She walked closer to him taking her gloves off in the process. "You've got 10 seconds to decide."

"You want a lesson that bad, darlin'?" He dropped the dumb bells to the floor and got up from his seat. He looked her over cracking his knuckles as sweat poured from his body. "I'll give you a lesson." He backed her up onto the mat and put up his fists giving her a deadly stare.

She put back on her gloves anticipating his assault. _What have I gotten myself into?_

****

(Scott/Betsy)

Betsy made her way to the lower floor on the mansion where the X-men conducted all of their official business. She told herself that she would leave Scott alone to finish his work, but something kept on tugging at her to seek him out anyway. Pushing in the codes to the security room, she waited until the doors slide open. 

Scott was huddled in the corner going over rows of numbers on his computer screen.

"Hey, Scott. I was thinking about last night and…"

"This isn't the time, Betsy." He cut her off without looking up from the screen. "I'm swamped with work."

She stepped in the room as the doors closed behind her. "You want any help?"

"Nope." He answered rustling some papers while typing on the keyboard.

"You _need_ any help?"

He stopped typing and looked up from the computer to her smiling face. "It's not as fun as killing Sentinels, Betsy. I have to go over thousands of numbers manually."

She crossed her arms in mock anger. "Hey, I'm no slouch. I can do manual labor."

__

Telepaths have great memories, she can really be an asset in helping me with all these numbers. He returned her smile and gestured for her to approach him. "Get over here and help me go over these codes. I'll tell you everything, just type in what I say and double check it." He got up from the chair so that she could sit in font on the computer.

"No problem." She sat ready for him to start calling out the numbers. She smiled to herself, happy that she was able to spend some quality time her favorite X-man. "So how have you been…"

Scott cut her off with his hidden stare. "More work, no talk." He ordered tapping on the computer screen. 

Betsy straightened up in her chair willing to obey his command. 

Minutes of intense typing were interrupted with the sound of the sliding doors opening.

"Hi, honey." Jean said before realizing Scott wasn't alone. He was bent over Betsy's shoulder, dictating numbers to her.

He looked up from the computer screen and acknowledged her with a slight nod. "Jean."

She stepped closer to the couple, unsure of what was going on. "What are you two doing?"

"Going over some codes." He mumbled turning back to the computer screen.

Jean watched as Betsy started typing numbers on the keyboard. She looked back at her husband. "I wanted to talk to you…"

"It'll have to wait. I have to get this finished as soon as possible."

"Do you need any help?" She asked eager to join them.

He shook his head. "Two people are sufficient."

She smiled. "But three would be…"

"Jean, I'm very busy." He cut her off with a stern voice.

"I know but…"

"We'll talk later." He stated firmly.

Jean couldn't help but notice the smug expression on Betsy's face even though she was still focused on the computer. 

Without another word she turned around and exited the room, shutting down their psy-connection in the process.

Scott let out a huge sigh. He wanted to go after her, but he didn't trust himself enough to have a decent conversation.

Betsy turned away from the screen to see his troubled expression. "Why are you so angry with her?" She asked trying not to sound too nosy.

His expression turned back to that of typical leader. "What did I say, Psylocke?"

She grinned. "More work, no talk." He nodded in agreement as she went back to typing in the numbers, trying to control her satisfying smile. _ Who'd a thought, manual labor could be so fun! _

****

(Bobby/Remy)

Remy strolled into the Rec. room, his hands filled with junk food. Bobby looked up from the couch just as Remy sat beside him with a crocked smile. He placed a bowl full of pretzels, another bowl filled with chips on the coffee table, along with other smaller packaged snacks.

Bobby glanced at him every so often._ Look at him over there with that stupid grin looking so happy. I guess I would be that happy too, if I'd just got laid._

Remy turned to Bobby pointing to his watch. "It's 9:00pm. I wan' t' watch somet'ing on TV."

"Yeah well, _I'm _watching something now." He answered keeping his eyes on the television.

Remy shoved a hand full of potato chips into his mouth. "Just put it on the sports channel."

"Sorry, man. I got the remote so I control the TV."

__

Doesn't look like he's goin' t' budge. "A soccer game is on." He said knowing those five words were enough to temp Bobby.

__

Damn! He knows how much I love soccer. "Who's playing?" He asked, trying in vain not to sound too interested.

"Who do you t'ink." Remy watched as Bobby's eyes widen in shock. "Dat's right. Our teams are finally battling it out!"

__

Shit! Finally! He couldn't help but get excited.

"Dis is goin' t' be one for de ages. Last chance t' change sides, Drake."

"Forget it. I have every confidence that _my _team with kick _your_ team's ass!"

"Den it's on!" Remy yelled as Bobby changed the channel to the game. He pulled out an ice cream sandwich from his pocket. "Ummm-ummm." He opened the package; the ice cream was partly melted. "I like dis when it's a li'l warm." He took a bite of it and could feel Bobby's icy stare. "What?"

"You're eating my ice cream sandwich. I was saving that for a week."

"Hey, I don't see your name on it."

"It's right there." He pointed to his name scribbled in black ink along the white package.

__

Shit, he's right. "Well, next time write legibly."

"Always taking stuff that doesn't belong to you." Bobby mumbled looking back at the TV.

Remy cracked a smile. "You still talkin' 'bout de sandwich, or is dere somet'ing else on your mind?" He asked suggestively, however Bobby remained silently pouting. "Here, have it." He said pushing the half-eaten sandwich under Bobby's nose.

"After it's been in your pocket, for who knows how long, and you slobbered all over it? Hell no!" He slapped Remy's hand away.

"Den stop your mopin'."

An idea popped in Bobby's mind as the soccer match was about to start. "Why don't we make this game a little interesting."

"Are you t'inking about makin' a bet wit' de devil? What makes you t'ink you can defeat de dark side?"

__

He always has to be so dramatic. "You wanna bet or not?"

__

Of course I wanna bet. But Remy already knew what Bobby was leading to and he wasn't sure if he wanted to follow. "How far are you willin' t' dig into your pockets?"

He rubbed his hands as he spoke, "If my team wins, you have to cough up…325,000 grand." _If I win, my plight for cash will be over!_

Remy gave a low whistle in response.

"What? Too rich for your blood?"

Remy acted as if he had been offended. "Oh please. It's jus' dat you don't have dat much money t' put up."

__

Fuck! He tried to think of anything he had that was worth money. "I'll put up my comic book collection."

He shook his head. "Your collection is only worth $500.00 max." 

"How do you know?"

He shrugged indifferently. "I got it appraised not too long ago." 

Bobby didn't even bother ask Remy how he knew where the collection was hidden and how he figured out the combination lock, in order to get the it apprised. _Remy is always getting into stuff he has no business getting into._

He rubbed his chin contemplating Bobby's offer. "De sentimental value of your comics is t'rough de roof, I'll give you dat. Why you so desperate t' give up your comics?" He asked playing dumb.

"Who says I'm going to lose my comics?" He asked showing confidence. 

__

He does have de mind of a gambler. Remy mused. 

"So what? We making the bet or not?"

"$325,000 against your comic book collection? Although dat seems tempting, I'm goin' t' have t' decline."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

Shrugging casually, he replied, "I don't feel up t' it."

__

When does Gambit ever feel like **not** betting? "Quit being a pussy."

"You mus' wan' de money really bad, huh?" Remy said cracking a knowing smile.

"Give me a break." He answered, rolling his eyes. "Who couldn't use an extra $325,000 grand in the bank?"

"$325,000 seems a li'l too specific."

"Would you feel better if I'd asked for an even $400,000?"

"I don't know." He pondered, cramming a handful of chips into his mouth. "It's too late now t' t'ink about it."

"Forget I even asked." He mumbled in frustration, turning back to the television. "Let's just watch the game."

"I'm way ahead of ya!" 

Their eyes were glued to the screen to witness the first kick.

*

Rogue stayed on the floor mat, spread like a starfish, while Logan stood over her.

"You had enough?" He asked hoping her answer was no.

"Kiss mah ass, Wolverine." She snapped, jumping up from the floor. "You just got lucky."

"That means I've been lucky five times." He stated, as he circled her, shadow boxing at the same time.

"You fight dirty." She complained following him with her eyes.

He stopped to take pity on her. "I thought you could handle it."

"Still doesn't give you the right to treat me like a fucking punchin' bag. Ah'm still a woman, you know."

"After all the men you absorbed in your life, are you still sure about that?"

__

Low blow, but true. "What's your problem, Logan?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to know karate."

"Yeah. Ah wanted to know how to _use_ karate, not get mah ass _kicked_ by karate."

"You take what you can get." He wasn't in any mood to apologize. "I warned you that I wasn't up to teachin' you t'night."

"But Ah wanna know why. Ah know it has somethin' to do with Remy."

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." He warned, pointing his finger at her.

"Follow your own advice, oldie. You're the one who always butts in on mah relationship with Remy."

"I'm doin' it for your own good. You should be thankin' me." His thoughts wondered briefly to a comment Remy made to him earlier in the day. "Why didn't you tell the Cajun that you were havin' lessons with me the last time?"

"Ah'm not tellin' _you_ shit!" She answered pushing her long hair behind her ears. Her hand movement caught his attention as his eyes followed the red shine on her bracelet.

"When did your diamond bracelet turn into a ruby bracelet?"

"Kiss mah ass!"

Logan's face darkened as he stood into a defensive position. "Put your fits up. We're goin' at it again."

"What…" She tried to reply. However, a quick foot sweep to her leg knocked her off balance.

*

The soccer game reached the halfway point and Remy's team led by one goal.

"Aren't you glad you didn't bet against me?" Remy asked all too pleased with himself.

"Yeah, I'm thrilled." Bobby mumbled, clearly irritated.

"T'day seems t' be my lucky day…like not'ing could go wrong. You were crazy t' want t' bet me."

"Yup. Must have been." He grumbled.

"What's takin' Rogue so long?" He asked no one in general.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah, she's doin' somet'ing wit' Wolverine. I wanted t' take her out later." 

Bobby focused his eyes back on the television to keep from obsessing on Remy's smiling face. _Well I guess taking her out tonight is nice. After all, he did fuck her. Better late then never..._

"Hey, wait a minute." Remy said, getting Bobby's full attention. "Weren't you supposed t' be givin' me some major competition for Rogue's affection. Not t' shit on you, but if you have been given me competition, I haven't noticed."

Bobby took a deep breath. "I guess I should have told you. I'm not in the running anymore."

"What?" Remy pushed the mute button on the remote to make sure he had heard Bobby correctly.

"I'm stepping back. You don't have to worry about me."

"Is dis some kind of new strategy?" He asked with natural suspicion.

"Yes. It's the 'I'm not after Rogue' strategy. Knock yourself out, Gambit."

He let Bobby's words sink in before he responded. "I would say dat you were a worthy opponent, but I'd be lying."

"Gee, thanks."

"Since we are at an understandin', I've got t' ask you somet'ing. I've known you had deep feelings for Rogue, probably even before you were aware of it. But you never acted on your feelings. What were you t'inking?"

For some unknown reason, Bobby decided to engage Remy in conversation. "Haven't you heard the phrase: If you love something, let it go…"

"Let it go?" He laughed loudly shaking his head. "Dat's got t' be de dumbest t'ing I've ever heard. Mon pere always said: If you love somet'ing, you fight for it. You see dat's why your relationship wit' Rogue has never gone past de friendship stage." 

Bobby fought the urge to crack the remote over Remy's big fat head.

"You've known her longer den I have; you two should have already been on your third breakup. It's because you didn't wan' t' take de risk—you were afraid of gettin' shot down. But you know what? Life is filled wit' risks. You should have went for it."

"Excuse me if I don't seem in the mood for your little advice on what I _should _have done."

Remy shrugged. "No offence taken." 

Bobby got up from the couch without a word and headed toward the door.

"Where are you goin'? Don't you wan' t' see de end of de game? Your team could still win."

"Nope." He said pausing at the doorframe. "I've had enough suspense for one day." 

"You sure? Dere's still a couple of hours left before de day is officially over." His eyes twinkled as he spoke. "Hey, Bobby." Remy added before he could leave. "Honestly, dere's no way in hell you would have been able t' be wit' Rogue…you're too normal." He was surprised that Bobby stayed to listen to his rant. "She's a nutshell—all dose voices runnin' around in her head. Consider yourself lucky dat I'm de one dealin' wit' her."

"Remy?"

"Yup." He answered, mouth filled with chips.

"Just don't fuck her up anymore than you have in the past."

"I can't make any promises." He smiled licking the salt from the chips off his fingers. "Hey, if you really loved her you wouldn't be walkin' away from her." 

"Fuck off." He said turning to leave.

"Hit de lights on your way out, will ya?"

"Hit it yourself." He replied walking out of Remy's view.

"Touchy." Remy focused back on the television. _Wit' de luck I have today, I should have played de lotto.._

*

Logan wiped the beads of sweat from his brow.

"What's wrong, Wolverine? You don't like the taste of the mat?" She asked cracking her knuckles with ease.

Logan was down on one knee, trying to recover from a hard punch to the stomach. "You're relyin' too much on your powers." He grunted.

She rolled her eyes tugging at her gloves. "This comin' from someone who would have been dead a thousand times already, if not for his healin' factor."

Inhaling deeply, he stood up pointing at her. "My healin' factor has saved your ass a time or two as well. And there may come a time when I'm not here to offer it to."

"You don't see me worried do you?"

Finally he managed to build the energy to start the third round. "No more playin' around. Activate your bracelet."

"Why?" She asked, clasping her fingers behind her back.

"If you're gonna learn the skill of martial arts, I want you to focus totally on it without relying on your strength and durability."

"Hell, no!" She stepped back. "You can teach me _with_ mah powers."

Logan shook his head almost tempted to laugh at her antics. "If I knew Beast was working on your nullifier I would have told him not to waste his time. He could have better spent his days workin' on a cure for the legacy virus."

"Hush up!"

"It's only a matter of time before Gumbo realizes that you are just wearin' that thing for jewelry."

Rogue hated the fact that he thought he knew everything about her. "For your _information_…Ah used the bracelet last night!" The look on his face was worth her blurting out her secret.

"For real?" He gave the impression that he was uncertain she was speaking the truth.

She waved her wrist in his face. "That's why the bracelet changed color. It has already been activated."

"Get out of here!"

"Not only did Ah _use_ the bracelet, but Remy was with me and Ah spent the night in _his _bed." 

Rogue wasn't use to Logan looking shocked. "Shut the fuck up!"

"It's true!"

His face turned serious, as he looked her over. "He didn't fuck you did he?"

"No he didn't _fuck_ me. All we did was sleep together."

"So you touched him?"

"Uh-huh. Ah can't get over how smooth his skin felt."

__

No wonder Gumbo was so happy this mornin'. "He must have went crazy when he touched you." The look on her face clued him in that something wasn't right. "What?"

"He didn't actually touch me." _Shit! He's goin' to have a field day with this. _"Ah didn't let him touch me."

"So you slept by his side and you didn't let him touch you? You know what sleepin' next to a girl you can't touch feels like for a man? It can drive a guy insane. You were leadin' him on."

"Oh, so you're sayin' that Ah _should_ have jus' let him fuck me?!"

"No, I'm sayin' that you shouldn't have let him sleep beside you if nothin' was goin' to happen. Why did you do it anyway? Why couldn't you just sleep in your own room?"

__

Because Ah was too scared. "No reason."

"Oh there's a reason. You just don't want to tell me." He paused for her to speak, but she kept her mouth shut. "So what's the deal? You get off on leadin' men on?" He asked, but she wouldn't look him in the eye. "Or is it somethin' else? Somethin' that you're not even sure of? You don't even know what you're scared about."

"You know somethin' Ah don't, Logan?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

She looked down at her gloves, twisting her fingers. "Haven't got anythin' to say."

He was beginning to grow impatient with her attitude. _No more games._ "You really want my help, Rogue?"

The look in his eyes convinced her that he knew more than he was letting on. "Yea…Ah do."

He stepped directly in front of her demanding her attention. "Then turn on the bracelet." 

She looked at her timer. It was 9:52pm. She reasoned that she was officially two minutes passed the 24-hour rule of when she first activated the bracelet. However, she did not turn it on.

She returned her hands to her side. "Ah…Ah can't." She whispered, eyes focused on the floor.

"You can't or you won't?"

She looked at him in a flash. "Doesn't make a difference which one Ah am. Ah'm not turnin' it on!"

"You know what your problem is? You have problem with intimacy. You spent so long avoidin' others, you don't want to be touched anymore."

"Yap, yap, yap..." She said mocking the movement of his lips with her hand. "Ah can't believe _you_ are tellin' _me_ that _Ah_ have a problem with intimacy. You, who can't have a long relationship with a woman because you're still hung up over Jean!"

It took everything he had to keep from giving her a quick punch to the jaw. "Watch what you say!" He growled.

"Whatever, you know Ah'm right."

"Did you hear that from Remy? That fucker doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"Remy? Who cares about Remy? You can't hide from me, Logan. Ah know what you feel because you've been inside me."

"You haven't touched me in a very long time, sweetheart! A lot has happened since then."

"Yeah, well some thangs never change." She turned to walk away, but he caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Turn on your bracelet." He ordered.

"No!"

"Quit actin' like a brat! You turn that shit on, or I'll do it for you. Either way it's goin' to happen."

Before she could give it any more thought, she yanked her arm away from him and pressed the activation button. "There, you happy now?!" Her bracelet changed from red to green and gave off a long beeping noise. She looked up at Logan as her vision began to blur, then everything went black… 

Rogue woke up on the floor to see Logan over her. "You okay? What happened?"

"Ah…Ah don't know." She tried to pull herself up but was too weak. "Ah felt weird for a moment."

"Did that happen the first time you used it?"

"No." She sat up and shook her head. "Ah'm fine now. Jus' kind of dizzy." He grabbed her arm and yanked her up from the mat. "Not so ruff!"

"Sorry. I have to get use to a delicate Rogue." He said flustered. "Let's get goin'." 

There was a flash in her mind, reminding her of something from her past:

**__**

Let's get goin'…

His words sent an unexplained chill down her spine. She looked at Logan with wide eyes. Something in his words triggered a deep memory, but she wasn't able to place it. "Ah can't stay here."

"Now what's your problem?"

She could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest. "Ah don't know. Ah jus' can't stay here…" _with you_.

"So you're goin' to run off again?"

"Ah have to go." But Logan was standing between her and the door. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave unless he let her.

"The Cajun's wastin' his time with you and so am I." He stepped aside allowing her the path to make her escape. She brushed passed him. "Have a nice life alone with your middle finger."

__

Fuckin' asshole! "I will! And why don't you go back to your regular schedule of jerkin' off to images of Jean."

That pissed him off. "The next time you come back you better apologize!" 

"Hell would have to freeze over before _Ah'd_ apologize to _you_ for _anythin'_!"

__

These kids don't have any fuckin' respect. "I wash my hands of you! Don't ask me for nothin'! Fuck you and Remy!"

"Eat shit and die!" She responded with her middle finger in the air as she left the room.

__

Rogue always has to have the last word. He went back to lifting weights.

*

Rogue speed walked down the halls searching every room she passed. The darkness creeping through the windows only added to her uneasiness. 

__

Ah've got to find Remy. Somethin's not right with the way Ah feel. 

Every so often she looked behind her as if expecting to catch someone lurking in the dark corners. She quickly stuck her head in the living room.

Sitting on the couch was Bobby. He looked up just as she stepped in. "Hey, Rogue…" 

"Have you seen Remy?" She asked barely looking at him.

Bobby settled back in the couch and mumbled, "I think he's still in the rec room."

"Thanks!" She was about to leave but turned back when she remembered something, "By the way, Ah managed to get the money for you."

"You did?" Bobby jumped from the couch to face her. "How did you get your hands on that kind of money?"

"You know that Irene left me a pretty large inheritance. Ah jus' dipped into it."

"That's great! I'll make it up to you I swear…" But something didn't quit add up. I_f she could get her hands on that kind of money, why didn't she mention it to be earlier._ Bobby examined her expression and could tell right away that she was lying. "You got the money from Gambit didn't you?"

__

Shit! She decided that it was easier to confess then fabricate a story. "Don't worry. Ah never told Remy what the money was for."

"I'm sure you didn't say anything to him, but he found out what he was for didn't he?" 

She nodded her head. 

__

That's why he didn't want to bet me on the game. He wanted to _look good in front of Rogue_. "Didn't I specifically tell you not to get involved?"

"Ah know but…"

"I don't want to hear it." He snapped. "You couldn't just do me that one little thing."

"Ah'm sorry Bobby. Ah was only tryin' to help yah."

"Just leave me alone. And tell Gambit I don't want his money." He brushed passed her leaving her in the living room by herself. Every part of Rogue wanted to go after him and work everything out, but she couldn't; she had an urge to find Remy. 

Rogue ran through the mansion in a panic that even she didn't understand. She turned the corner into the Rec room to see Remy standing in front of the TV with his back toward her.

Relief flowed through her body at the sight of him. "Oh Remy!" 

He turned around in time to open his arms as she jumped into his embrace. "Dis new cologne really works." He was taken a back with how emotional she seemed. "What's wrong?"

Rogue pulled away from him, prepared to tell him about how weird she felt. However, she didn't have anything to say. The feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach had seemingly disappeared; it all seemed to be a dream. "Nothin'. Ah'm fine, Ah feel good."

He took her answer at face value. "I can't say de same. My soccer team lost. Can you believe that? Dey were ahead by two goals and blew it!"

"Oh, too bad." She laughed, slapping his shoulder lightly. The green light of her bracelet caught his attention.

"You activated it?"

"Uh-huh. Jus' a few minutes ago."

__

I wonder what caused her t' turn it on…"Dat's great!" He said not able to contain his excitement. He decided to inform her of his special plans for the evening. "Why don't me and you go out…"

However, her mind was already set on spending the night at home. "Ah really don't feel like leaving the mansion…"

"Why the hell is the trash not at the dump?!" Scott asked as he stormed into the Rec room.

"Ohh shit! I knew I was forgettin' t' do somet'ing." He said slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Do it now!" He demanded.

Remy nonchalantly looked at his watch, "Hey, dere's no rush. It's a bit after 10:00."

"The dump closes at 12:00am. If you don't make it there on time we have to sit another week with the stench in the garage." It didn't help Scott's anger to see that Remy wasn't paying him any mind. 

Remy pulled Rogue to sit with him on the couch and proceeded to whisper something in her ear. 

"Ah said no, Remy." She whispered to him, smiling flirtatiously. "It's too late now." 

"Don't worry. I'll have you back in bed before you can say 'fuck me hard'." He joked; she laughed slapping the back of his head.

__

That's it! Scott charged to the couch standing over him. "Get the fuck up and take out the trash!"

Remy didn't mind the crazed look on Scott's face; it was Rogue's taunting giggles that pushed him to the edge. Call it having too much pride, or the male ego, but he didn't like being ordered around like a boy in front of a woman. "Don't order me around like dat."

"I asked you yesterday and reminded you today to take up the trash and it's still not done! It seems like the only thing you respond to is a direct order or anything in a skirt!"

Rogue laughed again then looked down at her jogging pants. "Actually, Ah'm _not_ wearing a skirt…" she replied to deaf ears. 

Remy jumped up standing too close to Scott for her comfort; especially since they both seemed like they were reaching their boiling points.

"Den I suggest you shave your legs and put on a kilt, 'cause dat's de only way I'll be takin' out de garbage t'night." 

It seemed to Rogue that Scott was about to take another step toward Remy so she stepped in between them. She placed a gloved hand on Scott's chest and the other hand on Remy's chest. 

"That's enough you two; no need for this macho crap. We all know that between the three of us, Ah have the biggest dick here." Her attempted at trying to lighten the mood failed as Remy leaned in closer. 

"Remy." She whispered to him. 

He noticed the light of her green bracelet peaking out through her long sleeve. Without being too obvious Remy stepped back knowing that Scott would wonder why Rogue would not use her super strength to separate them. Remy sat back down on the couch trying to regain his composure.

"Ah have an idea." Rogue said to Scott. "Why don't Ah accompany Remy to the dump? That way we can leave now before it closes. What do you think, Remy?"

He looked at Scott with a challenging stare. "Okay, fine." He smiled at Rogue, his carefree mood suddenly returning. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good! Ah'm goin' to mah room to change out of mah workout clothes." She left the two men alone and called out behind her, "No more arguing!"

Scott looked at his watch. "If you leave now, you should be back by 11:30 the latest. That's 11:30 **PM**!"

"I'll do my best t' be back on time." He rubbed his chin clearly amused with something. "Hopefully de car won't run out of gas."

Scott was about to respond when Rogue re-entered the room.

"Remy, follow me, please?"

"Sure t'ing." He answered and followed her out the room, stopping only to give his leader a teasing smile.

An exhausted Scott plopped down on the Rec. room sofa. "I really need a vacation."

*

Remy strengthened out on Rogue's bed as she was changing her clothes in the bathroom. 

Throughout her stay in the bathroom she asked him little questions, just to make sure that he was still in her room. His low voice coming through the door assured her that he didn't leave. 

She emerged from the room and Remy gave a long high whistle. She was wearing a pale yellow sundress with spaghetti straps. The material had a flower pattern and reached above her knees. "Aren't you a li'l too dressed up for de dump?" _Not dat I'm complainin'._

She was too wrapped up looking at her image in the mirror to hear him. "Ah bought this dress so long ago, but never trusted mahself to wear it out in public." She said as she ran her hand against the exposed skin of her arms. 

Remy noticed that she still wore her gloves. _Looks like she's still sensitive 'bout bein' touched. _He got up from the bed and stood behind her. "You look beautiful, Rogue."

"Thanks, sugah." Fiddling with her short yellow gloves she asked, "You think maybe these gloves look stupid with the dress? Ah don't want anyone to laugh at me."

"Anyone dat dares t' laugh will get a pop in de mouth, courtesy of yours truly." 

He paused a moment rethinking his statement. "Except if de person laughin' is a woman. You can pop 'em in de mouth yourself."

Rogue laughed pulling him toward the door. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." He said giving a little bow.

"Ah've never been so excited to go to the dump."

__

Looking like dat we have t' do more den jus' go t' de dump. "Somet'ing tells me dat dis night will be a hard one t' forget."

Hand and gloved hand, they walked out the room and down to the garage.

******

Author's Note: This took a long time coming out b/c the next couple of chapters will have some cliff hangers and I wanted to write a lot of chapters at once so there would be faster updates. However, because of exams I didn't write as much as I hoped (plus I started a new story) but exams are over so…

Jean 1: The only reason I wrote Logan as being difficult to read using empathy is because I needed an excuse as to why Remy couldn't tell he was dating 'Ro. But Remy can read Logan; it's just that he prefers not to b/c Logan's emotions are too raw and would be difficult for him to control. Plus I also wanted Remy to have some limitations with his empathy, so he can't read Rogue, and it takes more focus for him to read Storm, since she is good at controlling her emotions.

Slugzilla: More positive Rogue/Bobby? Nope. I'll clue you all in that after a couple of chapters every X-men will be pissed off at everyone else, for good reason.

Sandra: What will happen if the bracelet is red? That's a really good question…

And thanks for all the reviews (200+ wow!), especially the new reviewers who actually read through all these chapters at once :0) I'll soon be editing my older chapters for future readers…

Plus, the basic skeleton for ch. 19 is complete, so it shouldn't take too long to update.

Next Time: Remy is set to show Rogue a good time with unexpected results and Scott waits up for the southern couple with 'Betsy the instigator' keeping him company (and why is he mad at Jean?)…


	19. Midnight Confessions/Painting the Town.....

****

Archive: Sure, just ask me first at **smokhea@aol.com**

*Special Note*: Depending on when you are reading this…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Now on to the cliché car chase…or something close to it :: winks to ninamonkey ::

****

Interactions

Chapter 19

Midnight Confessions

(Scott/Betsy)

Betsy strolled into the living room, after waiting a long time alone in the security room. Sitting on the couch, in front of a large window, was Scott Summers deep in thought.

"I didn't think our little break would last this long."

He looked up to see Betsy peaking in through the doorway. "Oh, Betsy." He sat up looking flustered. "Sorry, I forgot I left you in the security room."

__

He forgot about me? "Doesn't that make me feel good."

"I got sidetracked." He said, knowing that his excuse was lame, but true.

"Should I assume that we won't be returning to the basement for the night?"

"Yeah, I don't feel up to it." He answered rubbing his temples.

"So, you're staying here?" She asked, titling her head in confusion.

He nodded his answer and looked away from her out the window. 

"I would think you would want to go home to your wife."

"Gambit and Rogue went to the dump." He did not look at her as he spoke. "I'm going to wait up for them and make sure the trash was delivered before closing. They should be back by 11:30."

"Great!" She said with a clap of her hand. She bounced over and took a seat next to him on the couch, beaming. "I'll keep you company." 

He gave a half smile. "I'm sure you will."

****

(Rogue/Remy)  
Painting the Town…

A beat-up old pick up truck made its way through the gates out of the mansion. Remy relaxed with one hand on the staring wheel and the other hand on his lap. He released the wheel for a moment as he fumbled to get his driving gloves on. 

Rogue sat in the passenger seat with her window rolled down halfway. Even the warm wind blowing through her hair was a strange sensation she needed to get used to. 

Rogue looked over at Remy after remembering what happened early on. "Oh, by the way, cancel whatever shady thing your doin' in order to get me the 325 grand. Bobby doesn't want it anymore."

"Why not?"

"He figured out that you're givin' me the money." She then pouted. "Now he's mad at me for askin' you."

"Of course he's mad. What did you expect? He specifically asked you not t' ask me for anyt'ing, didn't he?"

"Yeah." She lowered her voice in disappointment. "Ah jus' wished he didn't get so upset."

He hated when she was upset and wanted to do anything to make her feel better. "Don't worry, Rogue. He's not mad at you; he's mad at me. Jus' give him a couple of days and he'll get over it."

"Ah hope so." 

"He will and when he does, I'll give him de money myself—no strings attached."

She gave him a warm smile, hoping that Bobby would be in a better mood to accept his offer. "That'll be good." As she gazed upon him, her eyes blurred. However, a few seconds later, her perfect vision returned. _Now that was strange._

Remy reached for the power button on the car radio. 

A male voice was heard speaking mid sentence. **_"…24 hour news station."_**

"News station?" He chuckled, turning to Rogue. "I bet you any money, Scott was de last person in dis car."

She shrugged. "So he likes the news…" Her voiced trailed off as the announcer caught her attention.

**__**

"…Mutant terrorist Magneto recently made a speech sent to the world media detailing his…"

"Boring. Let's see what else is on…" He was ready to change the station, but Rogue slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare. Ah want to hear what Magnus said."

"Who cares? We're on vacation now. Let de other super hero teams worry 'bout him for once."

"Hush your mouth." She reached for the dial and turned up the volume, hearing Magneto's voice.

**__**

"…mutants must stick together, for we know that given the chance Homo Sapiens would wipe us out if need be. We Super Homo Sapiens must be prepared for this inedible day of battle. If you are not with us, you are against us!"

Remy sighed. "De whims of a mad man."

"Oh and _you_ really believe in Xavier's dream of everyone livin' together peacefully?"

He rolled his eyes. "Really, I don't care one way or de other. Jus' give me a lock t' pick and I'll be happy. Can I change de station now?"

"Yes, go ahead."

He turned the dial and stopped on a song filled with sounds of electric guitars and a pounding drum beat. "Now dis is somet'ing I can listen to." He started to bang his head to the beat of the music wishing, at that moment, he still had his long ponytail.

She laughed at his antics. "You're crazy."

"Dat's right!" He turned to her with a playful expression. "Let's see what dis piece of junk can do." His foot was itching to press hard on the gas petal in order to surpass the speed limit.

Rogue was anxious to join in on the fun. "Ready…set…go!" 

After her last word, he increased the speed of the truck and within time they were zooming down the dark road.

"Ahhh!" Rogue screamed lightheartedly, her hands holding tightly onto the dashboard. 

A small creature darted across the road into their path. Remy quickly swerved the car with precision around the animal, due to his intense training as an X-man.

"Wow, did you see dat?!" He asked with excitement, foot still firmly on the gas petal. "Dis truck ain't too bad!" 

The car sped over a pothole causing the two to bounce up from their seats. 

Rogue stuck her head out the window, looking back at the hole they had passed over. "Ah almost banged mah head!" She giggled.

It was only then that it fully dawned on Remy what had just occurred. "Shit!" He eased his foot on the brakes, slowing down the car considerably.

"What's wrong?" The wind, which was blowing into her face, became softer. She withdrew her head from the window and noticed the speed meter decreasing. "You're slowin' down."

"I shouldn't be goin' dis fast."

"What?" She examined his profile with caution. "Are you an imposter?"

He was now under the sped limit, which was a first for him. "You aren't invulnerable anymore. You could get hurt."

She almost laughed at his response. _A responsible Remy? Hell must have frozen over_. Squinting her eyes she shot-back, "You could get hurt too."

He cracked a smile at her confrontational tone. "Don't worry 'bout me." He lowered his eyes to her waist. "Where's your seatbelt? Put it on."

"You don't have on yours."

"You ever heard de expression: do what I say, not as I do."

She remained in the same position as if she were mulling over an idea. "Why don't we _both_ put on our seatbelts?"

He relented, searching for his belt buckle while controlling the vehicle. "Deal." 

Rogue looked to her side of the seat to retrieve the buckle, fiddling with it for a long time before managing to pull in over her body and into the socket. "Damn. Ah barely even remember how to use a seatbelt. It's been so long since Ah wore one."

"Same here." He winked.

She was about to respond when she realized that he missed a turn. "You're goin' the wrong way."

"No I'm not." He said, relaxing further into his seat.

"Yes you are." Pointing behind her, she added, "The dump is that-a-way."

"I know." The truck made a turn onto another road. "I have t' pick up somet'ing first."

Rogue sighed knowing that making a pit stop would be a delay in the amount of time they had left to get to the dump before it closed. "You are determined to get into trouble tonight, aren't you."

He took his eyes of the road, giving her a wicked grin. "Shhh."

*

Betsy faced Scott on the couch talking a mile a minute. "…and then I saw an amazing pair of jeans on sale." She finally stopped long enough to inhale. "Don't you just love a good sale?"

He was surprised that she gave way for him add to her story. "Who doesn't?" He replied, fainting interest. _Thankfully my shades hide the fact that my eyes are closed._

The fact that Scott wasn't paying attention wasn't lost on her. She sat back into the couch, folding her arms. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"It's that noticeable, huh?" He lifted his glasses up enough for him to carefully rub his eyes. From his actions, she could tell how strained his body was. 

"Why are you so stressed out? We're supposed to be on vacation."

"That's what everyone keeps saying." He said with a tired smile. 

Betsy got up from her seat and kneeled in the small space behind him on the couch. She placed her hands on his shoulders tracing his muscles.

He put his hands over hers, so that she would stop. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to give you a massage." 

Still, he did not move his hands. 

"I won't bite…promise." She reassured him softly until he finally withdrew his hands. Again she rubbed his muscles, massaging her way from his shoulders to his lower back. "Damn, you're so tense."

"Yeah, I'm aware." He answered with his eye closed, relishing in the feel of her forceful fingers roaming his body. She knew exactly the right places to touch. _Damn, she's good!_

She could tell from his groaning that he was enjoying himself. She whispered devilishly in his ear, "You know, this would be much easier if you would take off your shirt."

His eyes popped open. "Betsy…" His tone was one of warning.

"Kidding, just kidding." She giggled, giving the back of his neck a light pinch. "Why are you so determined to die of high blood pressure, Oh Great Leader of the X-men?"

He snickered, shaking his head. "I haven't been much of a leader lately."

She stopped moving her hands at his response. "Now why would you say a thing like that?"

"Under my leadership we are now over budget and behind in our security update."

"May I remind you that none of that was your fault." She then began to massage him again. "Logan fucked up big time on the codes and Bobby managed to do the impossible and slip on ice."

"What about you and Remy last night?" He titled his head to look up at her. "You can't deny that you two wouldn't have pulled that shit if Xavier was here."

She hesitated for a moment then relented smiling. _I would have never drank so much if Xavier was in the house. _ "Your probably right about that." 

"All I wanted was for everyone to be together, if only for a moment." He turned to the bright moon out the window. "That hasn't happed yet. The only time we get together as a group is if I order it."

"That's just the way things are."

"But things weren't always this way." He turned around fully to face her, his face bright as the morning sun. "The original five—we were always together. Yes, we had our moments when we needed a break from each other, but they were few." His face then darkened. "Growing up in an orphanage, we all longed for that sense of family. My first couple of years here put an end to that longing." He signed. "I guess I just miss what we had."

"The other day Bobby said something about us being like the Brady Bunch." 

"Xavier always knew what to do to keep us together, even when we weren't on Red Alert." He counted on his fingers, "Our Thanksgiving football games, summer baseball games—_all_ legendary. Hopefully, tomorrow I can bring those days back with our basketball game."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Xavier is big fan of us 'sporting' together. It's no secret that us playing sports is just an extension of what we do in the danger room. Then again, the Prof. has a way of making everything seem fun, like we aren't really doing drills." She said with a distant smile. Focusing on Scott she added, "But he does cast a large shadow; I think it's time for you to step from behind it."

"Huh?"

"Why must you follow what he does to the letter?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Why don't you think of your own way to get us socializing besides playing sports?"

"You don't think basketball is a good way to get everyone together?" He asked somewhat defensive.

She shrugged. "I don't know…I guess it is." With a sparkle in her eye she added, "I just better be on the winning team!"

"You will be if you're on my team, that's for sure."

Betsy was glad to see him in a joking mood, however she knew there was more to his previous troubled state of mind. "So what is _really_ causing you this much stress. Don't expect me to believe that Bobby, Logan and Remy are what's bugging you. You've handle them before losing your cool." 

"That's all that's up with me." He answered with certainty, however he could tell that she did not believe him.

She leaned forward, closer to him. "So are you going to tell me what is going on between you and Jean or do I just have to pull it from your mind?"

He backed away, further down the couch, avoiding her eye contact. "I would prefer it if you just let it be."

"That wasn't an option." She pushed the issue, "If Jean is…"

"Drop it, Betsy." He cautioned.

"I'm not trying to pry, but you helped me so much yesterday by listening to me. I just want to return the favor, that's all."

"I appreciate your offer, but I have nothing to say."

"If that's how you want it…" Her voice trailed off as she decided to let it drop for now. However, she was still curious. _What could possibly make Scott so mad at his wife?_

*

Remy parked the old pickup truck outside the store, slipping on his sunglasses before he could forget.

Rogue looked up at the sign on the small shop. "The Liquor Store? Didn't you jus' get your alcohol taken away from you?"

He took out the key from the ignition and grinned. "Dat's why I'm here, chere." He tried to ignore the irritated look on her face. He got out the car and walked over to her window. "You comin' in?"

Rogue was ready to say no and sit in the car because she had too much skin exposed. However, it soon dawned on her that she didn't have her powers anymore; if someone were to brush against her by accident, nothing would happen. 

She gave him a bright smile. "Of course Ah'm comin' in." 

He opened up her car door for her to get out then pulled out his trusty trench coat from the backseat. 

__

Now why does he need his jacket if we are goin' into the store?

"After you." He said, gesturing for her to walk ahead of him.

She stepped into the dimly lit store lined with rows of alcohol. The radio could be heard in the background, detailing the news of the day followed by the weather report. She exchanged smiles with the man a couple of feet away behind the counter top. He seemed to be in his mid to late 30s, with brown hair and blue eyes and sparked her as a very pleasant fellow. 

The man was about to open his mouth to speak, but was cut off as soon as Remy stepped in behind Rogue. 

Remy walked over to the counter, his face plastered with a warm smile. "Goodnight, Mr. Jones." He greeted, pounding his fist three times on the counter.

Mr. Jones looked genuinely happy to see the young man. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Clifford." 

Rogue held in her laughter, knowing that Remy would always love to come up with the most ridiculous aliases at times. 

Mr. Jones continued speaking, extending his hand to Remy, who excepted it without hesitation. "I see you're still wearing your shades at night."

"It's a style, Jones. All de young people are doin' it."

"That's what you say, but I only see _you_ do it." He said with a goodhearted chuckle.

Remy took a quick scan of the store before looking back at him. "And where is your lovely wife t'night?"

"She went home early. Boy will she be upset when she finds out she missed you."

"Bonnie's a cutey."

Mr. Jones shook his head in agreement then turned to scribble some notes on a piece of paper. "By the way, I came home two weeks ago and saw the nice job you did installing our security system. Bonnie was plenty satisfied with your work."

"Most women are." He replied then turned to Rogue, generating his hips in sexual fashion. 

She rolled her eyes at his antics, understanding the hidden meaning of his words.

Mr. Jones looked up from his paper, just missing Remy's display. "She said you were really fast too."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the embarrassed expression on Remy's face.

"Hey, hey not so loud, homme." He said trying to hush the older man, but soon he smiled. "Oh you're talkin' 'bout de _installation_." Looking behind him, he cracked a joking smile at Rogue.

"And who's this with you?" Mr. Jones asked, looking over Remy's shoulder.

"Oh her? Dat's my sister, Gertrude."

"Ah'm not his sister. He's lyin'."

Again, he smiled at her. "Well whoever you are that's a pretty little dress you have on."

Fiddling with her hemline, she blushed, "Why, thank yah, sah."

The brief moment of silence gave way for them to hear a familiar voice on the radio. **_"…If you are not with us, you are against us!"_**

Mr. Jones looked at the radio, showing aggravation. "They play that blasted thing every five minutes!"

"Tell me 'bout it."

"I'll tell you something, Clifford" He leaned in closer to Remy as if he was going to tell him a secret. "Those mutants are troublesome. I can't wait until the government passes that new law where all mutants will be registered. We have the right to have records of _who_ they are, _where_ the live, and _what_ powers they have." 

Remy nodded his head in agreement, taking up a shopping basket as he walked down the aisle. 

Mr. Jones continued to speak, though he became louder, the further away Remy strolled. "All of them are corrupt I tell you! We need to keep an eye on them."

"I hear you, Jones. Wouldn't trust dem as far as I could t'row dem." With a swift movement of his hands, he stashed a few tiny bottles of Brandy into the many deep pockets of his trench coat. Mr. Jones did not see a thing, neither did Rogue.

"Damn muties are going to be the destruction of this world." He then directed his rant to Rogue. "I heard that mutant women are like rabbits with regards to their sexual impulses. You see, it's so that their species could spread." 

Rogue rolled her eyes in response to his statement, however he was already looking at Remy, so he didn't notice.

"You gotta watch dem carefully, especially de men, dose sneaky bastards. They'd sleep wit' your wife de second you're not lookin'." Remy lifted his glasses up to give Rogue a suggestive wink.

"Damn straight! They need to stick with there own kind instead of spreading their mutant genes to us decent people. I heard that some congressmen are in the process of writing a law that will force the muties to be sterilized." 

Remy put a couple of bottles into his basket with a case of beer tucked underneath his arm then walked up to the counter as Mr. Jones spoke on.

"I tell you, I can't wait for the day it becomes a law. We don't need those sneaky muties raising sneaky mutie children." 

Remy shook his head in agreement as Mr. Jones rang up the total. "I absolutely agree. Can you imagine de corrupt values dey'd teach deir kids? I've met a couple of dem—worst bunch of _frauds_ I've ever seen in my life."

"Cash?" Mr. Jones asked as the total lighted the cash register.

"Credit card." Remy smiled taking out his stolen credit card; 

Rogue noticed that the card was stolen and sighed. She went to the refrigerator, took out a wine cooler, and walked sheepishly to the front. "Ah'd like to buy this wine cooler, please." She placed the beverage beside the cash register.

"Whatever you want, sweety." He said with a nod.

Remy leaned into the counter, "You might wanna check her I.D."

"Hey!" She yelled, slapping his shoulder.

Mr. Jones looked Rogue over seriously, unsure of her true age. "Can I see some I.D, miss?"

"He's only jokin'. Ah'm legal."

"I better see some identification just in case. The police are cracking down."

Rogue patted her body down in vain, knowing that she didn't bring identification. "Ah don't have I.D. on me." She turned to Remy. "Can you buy it for me—with _cash_…Clifford?"

"I'm sorry. I don't buy liquor for underage people. It's against de law."

"Ah hate you!" She pouted, scrunching her eyebrows in contempt.

"I'm sorry miss. I can't help you if you don't have I.D." He then looked to Remy, "Clifford, the stuff that you had me order the other day just came in."

"What stuff…" _I didn't tell him t' get me anyt'ing…Oh Yeah…_"I don't need it anymore." He responded without a care.

"You sure? When you called me for it, you made it seem as if it was urgent."

"It _was _urgent at de time. I don't need now."

He smiled brightly, in response of what Remy said. "Okay. I guess I can just keep it for myself…"

His words caused Remy to change his mind. "On second t'ought—toss it over. I may have use for it after all."

Begrudgely, he tossed a small brown paper bag over to Remy's waiting hands.

"See ya, Jones." He called heading out the store with his items. "Tell Bonnie I said hello."

"I will. Goodnight, you two."

Rogue bit her tongue as Remy put the alcohol into the back of the truck, along with his trench coat.

She couldn't hold her resentment in any longer. "Why'd you have to do that? Telling him Ah was underage? He would have let me buy it if you'd kept your big mouth shut!"

"You heard him in dere. De guy's a fuckin' bigot. Dere's no way I'm gonna give him _my_ money. Besides, you would have never met me steal it for you."

"You hate him, yet you still go back to his store again and again. You are the only person Ah know that keeps relationships with people you don't like."

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "You never know when dey can do you a favor."

"A favor? Is that what's in the paper bag?" She could tell by Remy's demeanor that he wasn't going to answer her. "Why did you install a security system for him?"

"I only did it because his wife asked me." His eyes softened as he spoke about her. "She's a sweet lady."

"So you _did_ sleep with her?!"

His mouth dropped open in mock outrage. "I can not believe you have de audacity t' ask me such a question." _Besides, I t'ought we're supposed t' just be friends? Why should she care what I do. _"You honestly believe dat my strict Catholic upbringin' would lead me to even t'ink about disrupting de sanctity of marriage?"

__

This is coming from a Catholic that was raised to be the king of thieves. "You didn't answer mah question."

"What if I _did_ sleep wit' her?" He said, lowering his face to hers.

__

Ah really don't have time for this. "Let's get to the dump, now." She turned away from him and walked over to her side of the door. As her hand pulled on the door of the truck, she felt a bit lightheaded but soon recovered.

"All right, fine!" He was about to get into the car when he saw a group of teenagers walking by the parking lot. Usually seeing a bunch of teenagers wouldn't have phased him, however he noticed that one of them was holding a balloon. "Hey, kid! Where did you get dat balloon from?"

"At the carnival."

His eyes lighted up in excitement. "Dere's a carnival in town?"

"Yup, just opened today, down on Maple Street."

"T'anks!" He called back as the kids made their way down the street. He looked into the car at Rogue. "What do you wanna do?"

She couldn't help but smile, shrugging. "Ah guess it won't hurt jus' to see it." 

"Now you're talkin' my language. Let's go!" He jumped into the car, tossing the brown paper bay Mr. Jones gave him into the backseat.

*

Having slipped into his mind moments before, Betsy couldn't hold in the information she uncovered any longer. "So you're upset with Jean because she didn't tell you who your father was?"

__

She couldn't just leave well enough alone! Scott turned to her, keeping his emotions under control. "Didn't I tell you I don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the urge." She tried to fight the smile that begged to spread across her face. "For a while you were carrying resentment towards poor Ororo, but today Rogue made you realize that Jean is the true corporate."

"Stop it, Betsy."

"Listen, I'm on your side. Jean should have told you who your father was the second she found out. Leaving you clueless for all that time was wrong on her part."

"I don't need you to fan the flame."

"I'm not, even though it would be really easy." She inched closer to him putting her arm around his shoulder. "Nothing's wrong with feeling hurt. You're human, feeling hurt is bound to happen. But holding it all inside is what's going to get you." She placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face gently to look at her. "Everyone here knows how strong your marriage is and it didn't get that way by you running away from your problems." 

Looking in her eyes, he realized that amazingly she was being sincere. He dropped his defenses. "I...I don't trust myself enough to have a conversation with her...without it turning into an argument."

"Scott, she doesn't even know _why _you are upset with her." She gave him a tiny smile, trying to reassure him that everything would work out. "Just talk to her and get all this out of the way." 

He did not move from his spot.

She reached behind her for the phone on a small tabletop and pushed it in his face. "Now." 

After a moment of hesitation, he took the phone from her and began to dial the number to the boathouse. 

*

Hand and gloved hand Rogue and Remy strolled into the county fair. The bright lights of the carnival mixed with the music and the smell of cotton candy caused them to revert back to their days as children.

"Hell! I love de carnival!" Remy shouted with glee. His eyes skipped along every ride, wondering which one to go on first. In the end, a man at one of the booths caught his attention.

"Step right up and try your luck at ring tossing." The man said, twirling the ring on his finger. "Five bucks for five rings. If you get all five over the neck of these bottles you'll a prize." He pointed his finger to the toys he had placed around the stand.

Remy looked to Rogue. "What a rip-off. None of his toys are worth 50 cents let alone five dollars." He chuckled, always loving anyone with a good hustle. "You gotta love Carnies!" He started to walk up to the stand, however Rogue pulled him back, dragging him in another direction.

"Hey, where are we goin'? I was jus' about t' scam dat guy."

She rolled her eyes. "You can scam him some other time." She picked on the material of her dress, showing signs of nervousness. "Ah have a confession to make."

"Really?"

She lowered her eyes, speaking to the floor. "Uh-huh. Ah've been tryin' to figure out whether Ah should tell you or not for a while now."

"And you've decided t' tell me?"

"Yeah. It's either Ah tell you or Jean and since you're here…"

He stopped walking at the mentioning of her name. "Jean? Dis has somet'ing to do wit' Jean?"

"Yup." She took a deep breath. "Jean told me about the li'l Truth game you played with her the other day."

"She told you about dat?" He laughed in delight, remembering how much information he got out Jean that night. "I got her pretty good."

"Yeah Ah know. After she told me, Ah kinda implied that you would use all that information against her."

"You _kinda_ implied?"

"Okay, fine. Ah told her that you would take everythin' she said under confidence and use it to blackmail her."

"You did what?" He cursed underneath his breath. "No wonder she was so upset wit' me de next day in de war room…it was 'cause of _you_." He looked quizzically at her. "Why'd you have t' go and do somet'ing like dat, chere?"

__

Why? Why?! Why the fuck do Ah even bother to do anythin'?! "Ah'm sorry, Ah don't know. Ah was jus' feelin' horrible and…"

"…and you wanted t' fuck wit' somebody." He said already knowing what her excuse would be.

She nodded her head in response. "Are you mad at me?"

He sighed pulling her into a hug. "No, I'm not mad. You jus' spoiled my fun wit' her, dat's all. I never planned on doin' anyt'ing so devious t' Jean."

She broke away from his hug, looking up at him. "Don't worry. The next time Ah see her, Ah'll tell her everythin' was mah fault and that she shouldn't be mad at you and…"

"Hold on, hold on." He said trying to put an end to her ambitious behavior. "Do you really wanna make it up t' me?"

"Yeah."

"Den do me a favor. Don't mention anyt'ing t' Jean…"

"But…"

"I'll handle everyt'ing myself, jus' leave it t' me. Can you do dat?"

She looked at him suspect, but decided to give up in trying to figure him out. "Whatever you say, Remy." 

"Good." He tenderly ran his fingers through her hair, already thinking of a way to use his present situation with Jean to his advantage. 

The large fairest wheel behind Rogue caught his attention. "Come on, chere. Let's go on dat one." He pulled her with him as he ran to the ride.

Charming his way to the front of the line, Remy and Rogue were the last people to make it in the cart. They were clamped into the seat and waited for the wheel to start moving.

Rogue sighed in response to waiting so long for a worthless ride to begin. "Borin'! You know Ah hate this thing. It's not even a scary ride."

He started to rock the cart in anticipation. "It'll feel different now dat you don't have your powers, you'll see." He promised her with a wink.

Festive carnival music played in the background as the fairest wheel began to climb higher into the sky. Rogue felt a strong gush of cool wind blowing around her, making her feel like it could push her out the cart. Again, Remy rocked the cart back and forth. She suddenly had a fear of plunging to her death.

She wrapped her arm around his waist, pressing her head deep into his chest. "Ah want to get off!"

"Rogue, it jus' started…"

She screamed as the wheel made its first descent, feeling the loss of gravity in the pit of her stomach. "Ah want off now!"

"You can't get off now. We have t' wait 'til de ride is over."

That was not the answer she wanted to here. If it was at all possible, she buried her head further into his chest, closing her eyes tightly. She remained in that position, counting mentally to 42, until the ride was over.

He helped her out the cart, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked away. "Was it really _dat_ bad, chere?"

"Yes!"

He laughed in response, feeling that she was over exaggerating. "Who would have known dat big, bad, Rogue is afraid of heights." He joked.

"Shut up!" She yelled, feeling annoyed by his jovial mood.

They walked past a small crowd and could hear someone from the center shout, "Step right up and test your strength!"

Rogue looked over to see a large meter that had the number 10 near the bottom and 100 at the very top. The man was holding a sledgehammer. "Oh, let's do that, Remy!" 

"You wan' me t' win you a stuffed animal?"

"Forget that! Ah'm-a-win _mahself_ a stuffed animal." She grabbed his hand and pushed their way into the center of the crowd.

"Who's next?!" The carnival man yelled as he spotted Rogue with her hand waving in the air. "Hey, pretty lady. Are you sure a small thing like you can handle a heavy thing like this?" He asked pointing to the large hammer.

"Oh please. Ah can lift that in mah sleep. Look at this." She flexed her muscle to the crowd. 

The people cheered for her, seeming to be impressed with her sculpted physique. The announcer looked toward the audience. "She's toned, that's for sure." The crowd clapped their hands in agreement, while a couple of the men whistled.

Remy slipped the man the money it cost for her to play the game.

The announcer then made way for Rogue to approach the meter, still holding the hammer. "Just so we're all clear, you have to take this sledgehammer and with all your might, hit the bottom of the meter. Now if you hit it hard enough, you will project that little metal thingy to the top of the meter hitting the 100 mark. If you do that, you got yourself a stuffed animal! You got it?"

She nodded firmly. "Ah got it." 

Rogue rubbed her hands together, ready for the challenge and put her hands on the handle of the hammer. With all her strength, she lifted it up. 

"Oww." She cringed, as she felt a pull of the strained muscles on her lower back. The hammer dropped out of her hands.

The announcer laughed into the megaphone. "And the lady couldn't even pick up the sledge hammer. How humiliating." 

The crowd booed in response to her pathetic effort. 

__

Ohh, dat doesn't look good. Remy bowed his head in embarrassment for her. "Here, let me try." He said stepping into the center, taking the hammer away from Rogue.

"And we have another contender!" 

The audience clapped their hands at the sight of Remy, already impressed. 

Rogue stepped back into the shadows, her moment in the spotlight already used up. 

With ease, Remy took up the hammer and slammed it against the bottom of the meter. The metal circle seemed to jump up and hit the bell at the top, striking the 100 mark.

"And he hits the jackpot!" The announcer yelled to the cheering crowd. He reached for a medium sized monkey and handed it to Remy. "Here you go. You can give it to your little lady."

Rogue immediately turned around and brushed her way through the crowd. Remy ran to catch up with her, then presented the stuff animal to his 'little lady.'

She turned her head away, nose up in the air. "Ah don't want it."

"Why not?" 

"Because, Ah just don't want it!"

__

Spoil sport. He thought to himself. "Here, take it." He said as he made the monkey do a little teasing dance in her face.

In a burst of anger, she grabbed it from him and threw it to the ground. 

Remy looked down at the unwanted animal in sadness. "Why'd you have to do that?"

Already, she regretted what she did. "Ah'm sorry. This carnival isn't as fun as Ah remember. Can we just go to the dump?"

"Sure t'ing." He tailed behind her, heading to the truck, leaving the poor monkey on the ground.

*

For the sixth time in a row, Scott held an endless ringing phone to his ear. After a few minutes past, he put down the receiver. "Still no answer."

"And your psy connection with her is still down?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup. That went down the second she saw me with you in the security room."

"Sorry about that."

He exhaled sitting down beside her. "It wasn't your fault. I was the one that acted like a jerk to her—I wasn't thinking. I'll just talk with her first thing tomorrow morning and get everything out in the open. Hopefully everything will work out."

She placed her hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze. "Good. And don't forget to mend things over with Storm as well." 

"I won't forget." Scott glanced at the clock. Remy and Rogue should have been back already. _ I really don't care how long he takes, just as long as they got to the dump on time._

Crossing her arms, she gave him a sly grin. "You thought that I was going to drive a wedge between you and Jean."

"Do you blame me? You do have a history of causing problems in our marriage."

"That was ages ago when I was confused by my transformation. And now I'm back, secure within myself." She leaned forward, pinching his cheek, "But I still think you're cute." 

He shook his head in hopelessness, believing that she probably would never stop her flirtatious behavior where he was concerned. _Though innocent flirtation never hurt anyone. The trick is figuring out when exactly Betsy is being innocent..._

She cut into his train of thought. "Where is everyone?" 

" 'Ro's gone for the night, Bobby's out doing something, Jean…maybe she didn't pick up the phone because she's _not_ at the boathouse."

"Maybe you're right. Umm, I know Logan's upstairs getting dress because he's going out tonight. Which means that soon we will be all alone."

"Only for a couple of minutes or so."

She pouted. "Oh yeah. You did say that Rogue went with Gambit to the dump."

"Yup."

She laid back against the arm on the couch and place her feet across his legs. "We'll be alone together for _way _more then an hour. This is certainly going to be an entertaining night."

"Why would you say that?"

"Rogue, Gambit, a dark night, and a nullifier…" She giggled at the thought, "Yup, there's bound to be trouble."

*

The old pickup truck sped through the narrow roads in search of the community dumpsite.

"What time is it?" He asked, eyes glued to the road ahead of him.

She glanced down at the time on the radio. "12:16am." She looked out the window as rows of trees zoomed by and sighed. "It's too late. We didn't make it. Scott's goin' to kill us."

"Don't worry. We'll get inside." He replied with confidence.

"Ol' Frank Williams would never keep the dump open past closin'."

"You see, dat's how long you haven't been assigned t' take out de trash." He slowed down the truck and smiled at her. "Frank doesn't work de nightshift anymore. He hired another guy."

"And why are you so sure the new guy will open up the dump for you?"

" 'Cause I'm de one who got him de job." He focused back on the road with a smirk. "I know him from de city; he owes me one." 

She rolled her eyes as the truck made a last turn into the trash site. 

Remy parked outside the gated area and hoped out the vichicle. "Wait here."

Rogue nodded and followed him with her eyes as he strolled up to the locked gates. 

"Jake, Jake!" Remy called out rattling the bars. "Open up!" 

The area was dark, however Remy had sensitive eyes and if someone was there, he would spot them. After some time passed with continued banging, he saw a figure walk out from the small office a short distant away.

Jake walked cautiously up to the gates until he recognized the man on the other side. "If it isn't crooked Gambit." He stated, placing his hands on the bars that separated them. Chewing on some gum, he looked Remy over shaking his head. "Long time no see. How's it goin'?."

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Everyt'ing's goin' all right."

"So why you here?" He asked suspiciously.

"No reason, I jus' came here t' visit your pretty ass." He answered sarcastically.

Jake chuckled, scratching the stubble on his chin.

"What do you t'ink I'm doin' here? My truck is filled wit' garbage. Open up so I can dump it."

He looked past Remy to the garbage at the back of the pickup truck in the background. "Sorry, man. Can't do it."

"What?"

"I've got to follow the rules. Frank is crazy about openin' on time and closin' on time."

"Yeah, whatever." He said brushing his words away with a wave of his hand. "Open up." He started to rattle the bars again.

"I'd like to help, but I can't."

"Don't be an ass. I'm de one who got you dis job."

"I said thank you, didn't I?" He said with a sly grin.

"Fuck off!" He replied, not able to keep the smile off his face. "So what's your parole officer sayin'?"

"He's impressed with my turn around."

"You were a lousy t'ief. I got you dis job 'cause I felt sorry for you."

"You got me this job because I paid you a shit load of money, not out of the kindness of you heart—let's not lie." He laughed, pointing his finger at Remy. "Havin' this job is what I need to prevent me from goin' back to the slammer and I'm not goin' to get fired because _you _can't keep track of time."

__

Shit! "I can't believe you're gonna screw me over. Since when did you ever follow de rules?"

"This is the easiest legal job I've ever had. I'm goin' to ride it out for as long as I can."

Remy decided to let the topic drop. He leaned into the bars. "Dere's been a couple of break ins around town over de past couple of weeks. You know anyt'ing 'bout it?"

He vigorously shook his head. "Nope, it's not me."

Remy asset Jake's demeanor. _He's lying, but I'll let it slide for now._

"Shit, I thought you were the one that was doin' the break ins…" 

"When have you ever known me t' be dat sloppy? I take dat as an insult."

He chuckled. "Sorry, man."

"So what's de other fellas up to down in NYC?"

"Everyone is doing there own thing. People are wonderin' where you've been for the last couple of weeks."

"I've been doin' other t'ings."

"Yeah? Like what?"

He smiled at the man's nosiness. "Mind your business."

"Word on the street is that you've turned over a new leaf. I remember a time when you were _always_ doin' dirt and then you were startin' to do _less_ dirt. Now you seem to be squeaky clean." He looked Remy over, feeling less intimidated by the thief then he had been in the past. "So what? You goin' soft on us?"

"I don't…"

"What's the hold up?"

Jake looked past Remy to the new voice that popped into their conversation. He took notice of the pretty girl peaking over Remy's shoulder. "My, my, my, who do we have here?"

Remy turned to Rogue. "Dis bastard won't open up de gate."

"Maybe it's because you didn't ask him proper." She brushed past Remy and went up to the man behind the gate. "Would you mind openin' up for us, sugah?"

"Call me Jake. And of course." Still looking at Rogue he spoke to Remy, "Gambit, you take out the trash yourself. I'm off the clock." Jake reached into his pocked, fumbled for the keys and tossed it to him.

"No problem." He then whispered in Rogue's ear, "I'll be finished in a minute." Twirling the keys in his hand, he walked back to the truck.

She watched as Remy started to remove the bags of garbage from the back of the pick-up. 

While Rogue was distracted, Jake took the opportunity to fully appreciate her beauty, as his eyes traced around the curve of her body. He gave a silent chuckle. _So this is what Gambit's been busy with._

After watching Remy struggle with the trash, Rogue turned to Jake shaking her head in hopelessness. "Looks like this could take a while." She joked.

Smiling, he shook his head in agreement. "How well do you know Gambit?"

"About as well as any woman can…even more so." Rogue said, hinting at the fact that she had absorbed him; however, she knew that he wouldn't understand what she truly meant.

She observed as Remy made his way to the opening of the gate, a couple of feet away from where she stood. He fiddled with the keys, trying to find the right one that fit into the lock. Soon he was successful, and began to make his way through the gate toward the dumping area.

Jake wondered how close she really was to Remy. "So, you his girl?"

She gave him a teasing smile, "Ah'm nobody's girl."

"That's good to hear." He replied, his eyes darting up and down from her eyes to the bit of cleavage she had exposed. 

Rogue looked over Jake's shoulder and could see Remy tossing the large black bags into the dumping area. "So, how do you know Gambit?" She asked, getting him to look her in the eyes.

"From the streets. But he hasn't been around in a long time."

She placed her gloved hand on the bars dividing her from him. "He's always on the move."

He shrugged, his eyes dropping back to her chest. "Yeah, something like that."

She had noticed how little eye contact he made with her. "Why Jake, you're actin' like you've never seen a pair of breasts before."

He chuckled, looking into her sparkling eyes. "It has been a while."

She raised her eyebrows, leaning into the gate. "Well, we might have to fixed that, huh?"

"Yo, Jake!" Remy called after finishing his task. "I got to take a leak!"

Annoyed, he turned from Rogue to answer Remy. "Go in the office." He yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth to project his voice. "And you better not piss all over the place!" He then focused back on Rogue. "So, what's your name?"

She followed Remy with her eyes until he disappeared into the tiny office, soon remembering that she had been asked a question. "Ro…" She bit her lip almost letting her code name slip. "Rosy."

He laughed, knowing that she was lying. "You don't seem too sure about that."

Her eyes focused on the cold mental bars she was gripping. There was a flash in her mind, a mental picture that she didn't have enough time to grasp. Looking at Jake it seemed as if she were the one trapped behind the gate. Her eyes darted back over to the office, searching for any sign of Remy. _Where is he?_ She thought nervously.

"So why are you with him? Is it 'cause you like him or 'cause he's payin' you? Then again maybe it's both, huh?"

She looked back at him in confusion. "What…" Again the bars of the gate caused another flash in her memory. A sense of dread ran through her body. _It's like Ah'm in a prison…_

" 'Cause whatever he's paying you I'll double it."

Her attention went back to Jake. "Excuse me?!"

"Why do you look so offended?" He glanced down at his watch. "I only want you for a couple of minutes. It won't take all night."

__

He thinks Ah'm a prostitute?! She was outraged at the thought. "Fuck you!" Turing around, she stomped back towards the truck.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" He ran through the opening of the gate and caught up to her before she could escape into the truck. "Get you ass back here!"

"Leave me alone!" She opened the car door, but his hand came from behind her and slammed it shut. She remained still as she felt his body pressed against her back, his arms blocking her from getting away.

He chuckled. "I've never seen a whore so picky. Turn around." Rogue did not move, but soon felt the hemline of her dress raise as he whispered in her ear, "I get it. You like it from the back, huh?"

She slapped his hand away from her dress. "Don't touch me!" 

"So you're playing hard to get, now?" He gripped her naked arm and forced her to turn around. 

She braced herself, readying for the feel of her powers to kick in and absorb his life force—nothing happened. _Shit!!!_ Her legs began to buckle in fear.

He dug his fingers into her skin, as she bit her tongue feeling the sharp pain. "Just two seconds ago you were trying to jump me, you fucking tease."

"Ah wasn't…" Her sentence fell short as he slammed her hard into the truck.

"Shut the fuck up!" He increased the pressure of his grip, delighting in the strained expression on her face. "Don't worry, you get your money when I'm finished." 

He put his hand over her month, before she even had the idea to scream. His one hand firmly against her slightly open lips gave her the opportunity to bite his flesh. The flash of pain caused him to pull his hand away.

She spit in his face, the saliva trailing down his chin…

"You bitch…" He raised the back of his hand ready to strike her cheek, "Arhhh!" His words were caught in his throat as an arm locked around his neck, cutting off most of his oxygen.

"I believe de lady told you t' let go of her." Remy had Jake in a chokehold.

He struggled to speak, grasping for air, "Take it easy, man. I wa…arh…" 

Remy tightened his arm around his neck. He examined Rogue carefully, trying to figure out exactly what happened. From what he could tell she seemed to be shaken up more than anything else. "Did he hurt you? Jus' say so and I'll snap his fuckin' neck."

"Stop!" She shouted, knowing that Remy didn't make idle threats. "Ah'm fine." Her entire body was shaking.

__

No, she's not. How can she be fine after what he tried t' do? He loosened his grip enough for Jake to speak. "Apologize t' her."

Jake looked at Rogue and whispered, "I'm…sorry."

He tightened his grip again. "Didn't sound like you meant it."

Rogue didn't like the look of hatred on Remy's face. "Let's jus' go."

"Chere, get in de car." He ordered.

She could see Jake's eyes rolling to the back of his head. _He'll kill him, _"Don't do anythin'…"

"I said get in de car." His eyes flashed with rage. 

Like an obedient child, she did as she was told. _Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if Remy does kill that bastard._

When Remy saw she was safely in the truck, he dragged Jake with him walking backward, still holding him firmly. He stopped a short distant from the truck, making sure that Rogue was still in his view. He threw Jake down onto the ground, watching as he twitched gasping for air. 

Remy was breathing heavily, contemplating exactly what he should do to Jake. _He's got t' be insane! I mean, why else would he even t'ink about touchin' her?! _"Are you fuckin' stupid?!" He asked, fighting the natural urge to charge something. "Do I seem like a different guy t' you?" 

Jake looked up at him from the ground. "Listen, I didn't mean any harm. I was just messin' around." 

"Messin' around?! Wit' _my_ girl?!"

"I didn't know." He tried to plead his case with his hands up, signifying that he was surrendering. Without making any sudden movements, he stood up, legs still shaky. "I thought she was just one of many whores you usually have hangin' around you." 

__

Wrong answer! Remy's fist made contact with Jake's jaw, making a cracking sound. 

"Shit!" Jake's body did a 180-degree turn, hitting the ground with a thud.

Remy picked up a rock from the ground with the intention of charging it with kinetic energy. The only thing that stopped him with the sight of the truck and knowing that Rogue was probably watching him. He quickly tossed the stone before he could change his mind.

He watched as Jake sat on the ground nursing his jaw as blood flowed from his mouth. _Yeah dey were whores. Dey hung around me 'cause I was de one guy dey never felt threatened by. Because of my empathy, I knew how it felt t' jus' be treated as a sexual object for men t' jerk off t' and dump when dey were finished. _

I did whatever I could t' make dem feel like a person, not some playt'ing. I was de one guy dey knew dat wasn't lookin' for sex or wouldn't treated dem like trash; I was a safe person for dem t' be around. 

Remy walked over to Jake with his hand in his pocket. "You know I had t' do dat right?" 

Jake nodded his head as Remy crouched in front of him, handing him a handkerchief to wipe his the blood on his chin. 

"Do me a favor, hien? Anytime you see _any _woman around me, treat her like she is my sister. You hear me?"

"I hear you." He mumbled as more blood poured from his mouth. 

"If not, You'll leave me no choice but to slit your fuckin' throat."

Jake knew now that this was the same Remy he knew from the streets. Nothing had changed, not even after all this time. "Yeah, I know."

He stood up, not breaking eye contact. "De _only_ reason why you're alive right now is 'cause she's in plain view and I don't wanna hear her naggin' dat I killed you on de drive back." 

He gave Jake a swift kick to the ribs, who then doubled over in pain. Turing around he staggered in the direction of the truck, rubbing his 'punching' hand in pain. "Fuck dat hurt!"

*

Scott thought for a moment, trying to counter Betsy's feeling that Remy and Rogue would get into trouble that night. "Worse case scenario: Rogue turns on the bracelet tonight. Even though I'm not a big fan of Gambit, I know he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

"Oh really?" She asked humoring him.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, that's a worse case scenario. I happen to know for a fact that Rogue won't turn on her bracelet." He folded his arms, giving her a firm nod of confidence.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You know for a fact?" She repeated his words to make sure she understood him correctly.

"For a fact!"

__

I don't believe it. "If you say so. Personally, I would never put anything past that snake." _Can Scott be so dense where Remy's concerned? _"Do you honestly think Gambit wouldn't try to entice Rogue to use the device? Especially when the nullifier is right there dangling on her wrist, forever a remainder to him that she _can_ be touched?"

__

Well when you put it that way…For the first time he started to have serious doubt with what Henry told him before he left for London. _How could Beast be so sure that Rogue wouldn't use her bracelet?_ He pushed the thought out of his head, not wanting to obsess on the question. Only one thing was certain to him at that moment, "You really dislike him, huh?"

"Don't you?"

He cracked a smile, "Yes, Gambit can be annoying, disobedient, and cocky, but he manages to get it together on…"

"…The battlefield. I know, I know." She said rolling her eyes. _Everything comes down to the battlefield with Scott._

"And I'm glad your dislike for him hasn't leaked over into combat situations."

"At least not yet." She whispered, however her voice was not low enough. 

"Don't joke about something like that, Betsy." He snapped, showing that he was extremely serious.

__

Who said I was joking? She knew better to keep that thought to herself.

"Whether you like him or not, he does have his good points…"

Rolling her eyes, she mumbled, "I have yet to see any." 

*

They traveled through the darkness in silence. Remy periodically took his eyes off the road to looked at Rogue, however she kept her eyes focused on her side of the window. 

He was cursing himself for leaving her alone with Jake in the first place. _If I even had the slightest idea that Jake would have laid a hand on Rogue, I wouldn't have… _

"You're bleedin'." Rogue whispered to him.

He looked at her in shock, not knowing what she was referring to. Soon he saw the trail of blood leading down his arm, starting from the open wound of his knuckles. "I'm all right."

"Let me take care of that before it gets infected." 

Not wanting to argue with her, he pulled the car over on the side of the road. 

Rogue opened up the glove compartment and pulled out the First Aid Kit. She took out a small bottle of disinfectant and poured it onto a cloth. Taking his hand in her gloved hand, she warned, "It might sting a li'l."

"I t'ink I can take it." He said with a soft chuckle. He watched as she focused intently on her task, dabbing the cloth delicately along his open flesh. After she was done, she covered the gash in his skin with a Band-Aid.

"There." She gave him a small smile.

He held onto her hand before she had a chance to remove it. "How are _you _doin'?" 

But she did not respond, could not respond. Whatever she was feeling she held it all inside. 

Still holding her hand, he rotated her wrist so that in could see the inside of her arm. To his shock, there was a reddish-purple bruise where Jake had gripped her. 

He looked her dead in the eye. "I t'ought you said he didn't hurt you?" 

She pulled her arm from his grasp, rubbing her fingers over the painful area. The burning, stinging sensation was harsh enough for tears to stream down her face, but she was determined not to cry in front of him.

It was all too much for Remy to handle as the anger that he held within him began to simmer. His red eyes flashed with fury. "Dat mother fucker…wait 'til I see him again…"

"Remy don't. It was mah fault. Ah shouldn't have led him on."

"I saw what you were doin'. Jus' because you were flirtin' wit' him, doesn't give him de right t' fuck you against de side of a truck!" 

His words ignited the fuel for the floodgates to open up. Uncontrollable tears flowed down her face, with no sign of letting up.

"Chere, don't, don't cry." He tried to soothe her by rubbing her gloved hand. "I didn't mean t' upset you."

She covered her face with her hands. "It's not you; it's everythin' else!"

He placed his hand in her hair, trying to calm her. "Everyt'ing will be okay…"

She pulled away from him in frustration. "No it won't! Don't you see? Ah hate the fact that Ah get scared when Ah'm only a few feet up in the air." 

"So you can't fly…" 

"Ah hate that Ah can't pick up a stupid hammer!"

"So you don't have your super strength…" 

"And Ah hate the fact that jus' anyone can touch me so freely without any consequences…Ah hate that they can hurt me jus' 'cause Ah'm not invulnerable."

"Rogue…"

"Ah hate this stupid bracelet! Ah wish Beast never created it!" Her tears where now dry, as rage began to build within her.

"You don't mean it."

"Yes, Ah do! Don't tell me what Ah mean and don't mean! Ah hate this fuckin' thing!" In her anger, she began to slam the bracelet against the dashboard.

"Rogue, stop it. Rogue!" He grabbed her hand preventing her from banging her wrist. She continued to try and smash her bracelet, but could not compete with his force. His superior strength did not help matters; it just made her feel weaker. She pulled her hand away from him, feeling defeated.

Her heavy breathing began to soften as her fury was overcome by an overwhelming sense of anguish. Rogue lightly traced her gloved fingers over the bruise on her arm, not able to avoid the pain she felt on her back when she was slammed against the truck. She bit her lip, her voice quivering, "It hurts Remy. It jus' hurts." A few lonely tears escaped her eyes.

He swallowed hard, fighting the lump in his throat, at the sight of her fragile state. _She says she hurts. I know dat it's mentally as well as physically, maybe even more so._ He wanted so bad to kiss the tears from her face, but knew that doing the wrong thing at that moment could cause her to retreat within herself. _But if I do de right t'ing…_"Chere. Don't let what dat asshole did t' you dictate your feelings. Not every touch hurts." 

She wouldn't look at him, not showing any outward signs that she even heard what he had said. 

He so wished that his empathy was able to work on her. Without it, he felt as if he had lost one of his senses—like if he were blind or deaf. _I guess I have t' jus' go wit' my gut._ Slowly he brought his hand over her hand, taking it up from her lap.

She looked at him in a flash, wondering what he was doing.

With one hand, he gripped the bracelet on her wrist while the other hand was brought to the tip of her covered fingers. He paused, looking up at her to get her permission. "You trust me, right?" 

Her eyes moved from her hand to his eyes; she whispered, "You _know_ Ah do." 

That was his cue. He focused back on his task and slipped the glove off her hand. His heart increased its pace as he wrapped his fingers over her skin. It had been the first time in a long time that he was able to touch her so intimately. He entwined his fingers in hers, finally bringing her hand to his waiting lips.

She remember how much she had always wanted to feel his lips against her skin and not through material. Now she could feel how soft and moist his lips were on her flesh. This was something she had wanted him to do since forever. The incident, that happened moment's prior with Jake was lost, as she stayed in the moment she was experiencing with Remy.

He brought his hands to her face, wiping the now happy tears that fell. "Do you feel better now?"

She answered him by wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing tight without any fear that she might choke him to death. "Uh-huh."

His body was dancing on the inside, ecstatic that everything turned out as it did. "Bien." He was glad that she trusted him enough to help her. He didn't even mind when she rubbed her runny nose in his shirt. 

Turning on the ignition, he slowly rolled the truck back onto the road.

She looked up at him, her head resting on his shoulder. "We aren't goin' home now, are we?"

Remy answered her question with a smile. 

He took her hand into his, never wanting to let it go again, and drove into the night.

*

Scott chewed on Betsy's words. _She says that Gambit doesn't have any good points, but that's not true._ He debated whether or not he should bring up the issue to her, or let it go. "One of his good points is that he's loyal to the team." He decided to bring it up.

She seemed unimpressed with his point. "Only because of Rogue and _maybe_ Storm."

__

I should have known. There's a deeper reason behind her negative opinion of him. "You're still hung up over the Massacre, aren't you."

"Sometimes it seems like I'm the only one."

"Yes, he should have told us he was the guy that lead the Maunders into the tunnels, but he was truly sorry for his mistakes. He deserved a second chance, plus he's an…"

"Asset to the team." They both said together. _I was wondering when he would throw that line in_. "Aren't you the least bit concerned with _how_ the whole massacre confession came into light?" 

Scott shrugged his shoulders indifferently, which made her angry. 

"It's not like Gambit finally grew a conscience and told us after years of guilt with the team. He kept his secret until the last possible moment—and still he didn't say anything." 

Scott sat forward, interested in her perspective on the old incident.

"When he first ran into Sabretooth as an X-man, he could have told us everything, considering that Sabre knew his secret. However, Gambit didn't say a word." She paused only to take a deep breath before continuing her story. "The first time Rogue kissed him in Israel, she had his dark memories but couldn't sort through them. He could have confessed then and saved her some torment, but he kept it all in. Even at his trail, he kept his mouth shut. Rogue was forced to absorb him again and _she _was the one who exposed his secret."

__

It's obvious that she's done her homework. "That's true, but…"

"You weren't even there." She snapped pointing at him. "You didn't see how badly injured Colossus was—he was close to death. You didn't see how Kitty almost lost her life. You never saw the rows of dead and dying bodies in our infirmary and in the tunnels—all were a result of Gambit leading the Marauders."

He sighed, giving in to what she said. "You're right. I didn't witness any of that." _That was the time Storm was leader of the X-men as well as the Morlocks and Magneto was headmaster of the school—I wasn't here at that time. _"Maybe if I did witness everything first hand I would have a different opinion. Then again, Ororo, Rogue, and Logan were also witnesses and they have managed to forgive Gambit." 

"But he doesn't fool me like he does them. I'm not his dear friend, hopeless love or old buddy like they are." She softened her voice. "All I'm saying is that he's never been on the up and up with us. I wouldn't be surprised if he's holding back something else."

Scott shook his head, showing strong disagreement with what she said. "You're wrong about that. Given everything that's happened, there is _no_ _way_ that Gambit would screw us over again. I'm sure of it."

"But how sure are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a sinister grin. "As sure as Rogue not using her bracelet tonight?"

Scott lowered his head, choosing not to respond.

*

They had stopped atop a high hill, famous in the small town for its view of the sky and the land below. Remy leaned against the back of the truck with Rogue in font of him, resting the back of her head against his chest. His fingers were entwined with hers, the warmth of her hands fueled his entire body. It was the perfect moment for him, except for the constant sapping noise Rogue kept on making from her mouth.

It started to become too much for him to take. "What is it?"

"Mah mouth is _so_ dry." She answered in between sapping. "Ah think Ah'm thirsty. Ah need some water or somethin'."

"We're in de middle of nowhere. Dere's no water here."

She turned around with a gleam in her eye. "Then Ah'll have a beer."

He was unconvinced. "But you hate de taste of beer."

"That's how desperate Ah am." 

That was all the confirmation he needed. Unwillingly, he released her from his arms so that he could reach into the truck and take out a bottle of beer.

She took the beer from him, however she was unable to open it. She tried desperately to twist the cap off to no avail. 

Remy couldn't help but laugh at the determination on her face. 

"It's not funny!" She yelled, holding the bottle by the neck, ready to bash it against his skull.

"Hey, take it easy." He grabbed the bottle away from her before she could do any damaged. "You need t' control dat temper of yours." Without much effort he opened the beer. 

She grabbed it back from him and started to chug it down.

"Not so fast." 

"Eww, yuck." She said making a repulsive face. 

"It's an acquired taste."

"Ah don't want anymore."

He took the bottle from her examining what was left. "You barley drank half of it. More for me." He shrugged, guzzling the rest down and tossing the empty bottle in the back of the truck.

To Remy's delight, Rogue cuddled herself back into his arms as he again leaned against the truck, looking up at the night's sky. He tightened his arms around her waist, having a faraway look in his eyes. It was so comfortable there with her in his arms, everything just felt so right, a story began to roll off his tongue. 

"Bonnie and Thomas Jones have been married for 20 years. Dey were high school sweethearts." 

"Awww, how cute." _It looks like he's goin' to open up about the liquor store guy._

"I met her one day along while back 'cause her car broke down on de side of de road. I fixed it for her and she was so grateful dat she invited me t' her house for dinner. At her house was when I met Thomas. He told me he had a small liquor store around dis area—which was great for me 'cause I used t' drive all the way t' de next town t' buy my alcohol." 

"And you didn't have to waste your gas." She added.

"Bonnie and I started t' become friends. I would stop by de store t' see her and talk t' him once and a while. Durin' our talks was when I found out how much of a racist Tom is. I couldn't stand him, but Bonnie was de reason I kept on goin' back. She's jus' a really good person, ya know? She's one of dose people you sit back and wonder, how de hell could she be wit' a guy like Tom. She's not like him at all. She's de type who t'inks dat given enough time and understandin', mutants and humans can get along."

She titled her head enough to look up at him. "Does she know you're a mutant?"

"I never told her, but I'm sure she suspects it. One time Tom was pesterin' me about takin' off my sunglasses. He was in a real suspicious mood dat day, wondering why I would never take 'em off."

"What happened?"

"Bonnie told him t' stop botherin' me. 'Anyway,' she said, 'I saw his eyes before. They're the prettiest shade of blue I've ever seen.' " He said in a famine voice

"How sweet. She covered for you." She looked back out to the scenery. "Though Ah'd always pictured your eyes as being brown."

"I didn't even care if he found out I was a mutant, but den I knew I wouldn't be able t' see Bonnie again—I didn't wan' dat t' happen." 

"Why are you so close to her?"

He shrugged her question off, thinking. "I asked her one time how come she didn't have any children. She jus' seemed like someone wit' so much love t' give. She told me sat she did have a child. 'Bout 10 or so years ago, she gave birth t' de perfect li'l girl…except her daughter's skin had a green tint and she had a small tail."

Rogue's eyes widened. "A Morlock."

"Thomas did not wan' de child. Bonnie unwillingly gave de baby over t' de state. He's afraid of havin' another mutant child so dey never tried t' get pregnant again."

"Even though Thomas is a bigot, Ah'm sure even he still felt bad havin' to give up his only child."

"You would t'ink so, huh? Not him. I've looked into his heart…it's black." He cringed remembering, for a brief moment, how much he hated himself for being a mutant while he was empathizing with Thomas. "If not for him, she would have kept de child. Mom jus' didn't have de strength t' stand up for herself…"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Remy."

"What?"

__

He doesn't even realize what he said. "You called her mom. You called Bonnie, mom."

"Did I?" He asked in disbelief. 

Rogue nodded her head. 

"Shit!" He scratched his chin, giving a low chuckle. "Talk about a Freudian slip, huh?"

__

It's jus' like Remy to know that his birth mother probably gave him up 'cause of his weird eyes; still some part of him believes that maybe she did love him, and was forced to give him up against her will. Still deep down, he has hope…

He was ready to drop the conversation about Bonnie so he changed the subject. "I love comin' t' dis spot. It's de best place t' look at de stars."

"Ah don't know about that. It's a strong second." She said snuggling into him. _The best place to look at the stars is when you're flyin'. _She mused to herself, still smiling. A slight dizziness overtook body. 

Remy arms tightened around her as he felt her balance shift. "You okay?"

"Ah need to sit down." 

They walked further down the field, finding a nice spot to sit. He placed his duster on the grass so the could sit on it.

A cool breeze past by them. Rogue shivered, suddenly taking notice to her arms. "My arms! Ah'm breaking out." She panicked.

Remy laughed after he saw what she was referring to. Her flesh was covered with tiny bumps. "It's jus' goose bumps, chere. You're cold."

"Oh."

"Here, take my jacket." He took his overcoat up from the grass and used it to cover her.

She snuggled in his jacket, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Ah feel much better now."

"Good. Now what do you wanna do?"

"Ah don't know." She then laid on her back, along with Remy, looking up at the starry night's sky. 

"One night I was so bored, I actually counted all de stars in de sky."

"Yeah right!" She yelled, squeezing his hand. "You're such a liar."

"It's true."

She turned her head from the sky to him. "Then how many stars are there?"

He pointed at the stars; the words flowed from his lips without hesitation. "In dis area right here, dere's exactly 1 825 stars."

"Ah can't believe you're sayin' that with a straight face." She giggled.

"Well believe it." He turned to her and challenged, "If you don't believe me, count 'em yourself and tell me I'm wrong." The goofy look on her face caused him to halt. "What?"

"You're funny."

"Merci boucoup."

She started to giggle uncontrollably. "That don't mean anythin'. You're talkin' gibberish."

__

What's wrong wit' her. "It was French, chere."

"Oh yeah…French." Laughing harder she continued, "That sure sounds funny." Suddenly, she sat up looking troubled. "Ah'm hot."

"Take off de jacket."

"No, Ah'm too cold." She replied shivering as she huddled in the jacket. Without warning she jumped up from the grass and ran wildly across the field, sprinting in a zigzag direction.

__

What de fuck?! "Where are you going?!" He got up and chanced after her yelling, "Rogue, Rogue!" He soon cut up to her and spun her around. "Why are you runnin'?" He noticed that her pupils were dilated.

"Ah was chasin' a frog." She laughed.

He scanned the field around them. "Dere was no frog."

"Then maybe it was a toad…yeah, Ah was chasin' a toad."

__

She's drunk! She's fuckin' drunk! How de hell does someone get drunk after drinkin' a half bottle of beer? I know de booklet said dat she will be more responsive to t'ings den de average person, but dis is ridiculous. "Okay, where going home now."

"But Ah don't want to leave." She wined as she got on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Giving him a seductive look, she said, "Let's stay here, _all night_. You know you want to." Her hands moved slowly down from his neck to give his butt a firm squeeze.

He desperately fought the urge to toss all his morals aside for one night. He moved her hands away from him. "I t'ink it's better we leave."

"Fine." She slumped her body into his arms. "Carry me. Ah want a piggy-back ride."

He did what she ordered and allowed her to climb on his back. "You satisfied?"

"A li'l." She tightened her hold around his neck. "You better enjoy the walk. This is the first and last time you'll ever be between mah legs." She said kissing the back of his ear.

Remy stumbled to the truck, trying hard not to pay attention to her drunken rant. Gently he placed her into the car and fastened her seatbelt. _De sooner we get home, De better._

*

Betsy watched the second hand turn pass the numbers on the grandfather clock. "It's 1:05am." She then turned to Scott with a devious expression. "Seems to me like they aren't coming back."

"They'll be here soon."

She shook her head vigorously. "I don't think so. Gambit has disobeyed a direct order from you. What's his punishment going to be?"

Scott turned back to the window expecting to hear the truck come up the driveway any minute. "He'll be back soon, with Rogue by his side."

Sticking out her tongue in disgust, she replied, "You're optimism is revolting, you know that?" 

Again she focused her attention on the clock watching the minutes tick by.

*

The truck sped down the lonely narrow road, with no intention to stop for anything. 

"Okay," Remy said with agitation, "We're kinda, almost home."

Grabbing her stomach, she wined, "Ah don't feel too good."

"I noticed."

"Ah jus' don't feel…right." Her body ached all over. Remy made a sharp turn that caused her to jolt in her seat. The abrupt movement did a number in her belly. "Remy, stop drivin' so fast." She moaned, "You're makin' meh sicker."

"You wanna get home or not?" He asked impatiently.

"Ah'm tired." She whispered, dropping her head into his lap.

He cringed, tensing his muscles in response to the spot she choose to rest her head. "Owww, don't put your head dere." Grabbing her hair, he gently lifted her head. It was at that moment when he noticed that her seatbelt was undone. "Rogue, where's your seatbelt?"

"Ah took it off. It was buggin' mah tummy."

"Put it back on, now."

She tried to pull the belt buckle over her body, however she felt sluggish and her hands were not corrupting. After fumbling with the belt for a few seconds, she threw up her hands in defeat. "Ah can't!"

"Here let me help." Keeping his eyes on the road he searched blindly with his hand for the socket to buckle the belt. "Dere." He said after he managed to succeed in his task.

She pulled his ear to her mouth and yelled, "Yah don't have on yours…"

Briefly he took his eyes off the road to reply, "Dat's because…Shit!" 

A dark figure jumped onto his path, causing Remy to swerve off the side of the road. He slammed on the breaks, but the sudden stop caused his head to crash into the starring wheel. 

A long car noise could be heard caused by Remy's face on the horn. Slowly, he began to lift his head up from the wheel, feeling a bit of discomfort but knowing that he would hurt like hell in the morning. He rubbed his forehead over the tender area that had the impact. 

He looked over to Rogue who was secure in her seatbelt. She held her face in her hands. "You okay?" He asked in a panic.

She slowly rolled her head over to him, her eyes half closed. "Yeah, Ah'm all right. What about you?"

"I'm okay." _I'm lucky I didn't crash t'rough de window. _He took a deep breath, grateful that they both survived the incident.

Rogue sat up in her seat, trying to make out anything through the darkness and her hazy vision. "What happened?" She looked at his face and how pale it suddenly appeared.

"I t'ink I jus' nicked somet'ing." 

"Oh mah Gawd." Again she tried looking out the window, but couldn't see anything.

Remy looked in the rearview mirror at a lump down the side of the road. His sensitive eyes picked up the raise and fall of something that was breathing. "T'ank God. It's still alive."

She took his hand, squeezing it in nervousness. "Maybe it's a deer."

"I don't t'ink so, Rogue." He edged out of his seat and turned around to look at the lump through the back window. "Deer's don't wear shoes." 

She turned around with him. "You better pray that they do." 

He lowered his head, suddenly feeling sick as well. "Fuck!"

******

****

Author's Note: It's not who you think. Then again, it probably is who you think.

Jean1: I actually thought about whether or not I should make Remy empathize with Bobby last chapter, but I decided not to, based on my interpretation of a 'darker' Remy. Assuming the he has empathy in the comics, (which is debatable)—How could someone who can empathize with any person be a thief? How could someone that can empathize have a fling days before his wedding with a girl he knew was in love with him? I like exploring those contradictions in Remy. I think that he chooses to empathize with someone only when it benefits his needs, which is not necessarily a bad thing. If he were to place someone else's feeling over his own all the time, he would be a push over. 

In Ch.2, Remy and Bobby made it clear that they were both vying for Rogue's affection. Therefore, it wouldn't make sense for Remy to empathize with Bobby—if he did that, he would have put Bobby's feeling ahead of his own and maybe have a change of heart. Remy truly believes that he is the one for Rogue, not Bobby—whether he's right or not is another story. 

In ch.15 I made Remy empathize with Betsy only because he was extremely angry with her. While he was using his powers on her, he ended up hating himself (because Betsy hates him), immediately he shut off his powers not wanting her feelings to become his own. This also happened in the story he told Rogue about Mr. Jones in this chapter and is why he would not even think to empathize with Jake.

In Ch. 9, Rogue mentioned to Jean that Remy knows exactly how and when to use his empathy, which is probably how he justified working for anyone else with questionable motives in his past.

Anyway, that was the reason Remy seemed a bit on the 'mean' side. Sometimes, you just have to be that way—especially someone that grew up the way Remy did.

I also think that Remy is insecure within himself. A person who is insecure can act one of two ways: keep to themselves and be really shy or tries to overcompensate and seeks attention, love—I think he's the latter. 

But your points are valid, considering that you are going by what you read so far. Hopefully by the end of the story, everything will become clearer. 

Your comments as well as others help me explain things better in future chapters (I do tend to write for me, then realize that I'm writing for more people and should be more descriptive).

Oh yeah, the only reason I wrote that everyone would be _pissed_ of last chapter was because I thought it was already obvious within the story. So far, there is tension between Scott/Jean, Betsy/Jean, Bobby/Remy, Rogue/Bobby, Logan/Rogue, Ororo/Rogue, Remy/Ororo. Plus, the only people who actually _hate _each other are Remy and Betsy. Anything that happens later on in the story is yet to be seen.

Thanks again for all the reviews. If there are any questions, comments, I'd like to know. Hopefully I'd be able to answer questions within the story.

Also, due to the flow of the story, there will be no Author's Note next chapter. Now I'll 'shut up'!

Next time: Wait and see…


	20. Dark Walks/The Cover Up

****

Warning: This chapter as well as others will deviate slightly from Marvel Canon. ++Check the Review Section **_after_** you read this chapter.++

(*) One Asterisk = scenes are happening simultaneously 

(***) Three Asterisks = Time has past between the scenes

( ~ ~ ~ ) = memory scene

****

Interactions

Chapter 20

Dark Walks

(Cannon)

Cannon stood at the forefront of Rogue's thoughts, savoring the devastation of her mind. The day before, when she first activated the bracelet, he felt restricted; it was harder for him as well as the other personas to move around. However, he noticed a big difference the second time around. The bracelet was functioning and he was still able to move around freely—much more than usual. He also noticed that he felt rejuvenated, though whether the sensation would last long, he didn't know.

Taking a glance around her mind from where he stood, he witnessed his partner Zeal walking amongst the other empty shells. Zeal didn't make it—he wasn't able to last in her mind as long as Cannon. His mental disability had a tragic impact, causing his loss of sanity to increase rapidly than the average persona. Cannon replayed the incident in his mind. 

Zeal was in his arms, in great pain. From his mouth came silent screams, due to his mangled vocal chords. When Zeal's pain had seemed to reach its limit, there was a tug at his soul. His very essence was exorcised from his body, leaving him dead inside. Cannon watched as his teammate's essence, which was in a form of a small light, burst into nothingness. Zeal was now one of the many empty shells of Rogue's mind. His body remained, but nothing else. Cannon had lost his comrade, his friend…and he knew that he would soon have the same fate.

Cannon shook his head, snapping out of his daze; he couldn't bring his friend back, but he could avenge his friend's death. He took the time he spent in Rogue's mind to learn everything about her and because she absorbed so many of the X-men, he was able to learn about them as well. 

__

Rogue, Rogue, Rogue…there is do much you don't know.

In front of him was a glowing shield, used as a last barrier to block the weak personas from controlling her body. Cannon was never strong enough to cross over, so imagine his surprise an hour before when his hand was able to pass through the shield with ease. 

He looked to his immediate left. There stood the person that was going to help him in his endeavor. 

Focusing his eyes back on the shield he said, "You aren't that strong, so you won't have much time." **_I_** won't have much time. Is what he truly wanted to say. "I won't tell you what to do, 'cause I know you have your own agenda. Just remember, **_I_** was the one that gave you this opportunity." He noticed that the other persona wasn't impressed. "You can't go forward now; even though she's weak, she's still stronger than you." He rubbed his hand in anticipation. "We have to wait for the right moment to act and when that moment comes, we'll be ready." 

The person standing next to Canon nodded in agreement. Together they waited in silence for the right time to strike.

* * *

****

(Jean/Bobby)

Jean had left the boathouse hours earlier to spend some time to herself. As she walked outside the estate grounds down the side of the road, she unsuccessfully tried to focus on different things. However, her mind was racing with images of Betsy and Scott together—none of it pleasant. 

__

I've got to get everything off my chest instead of obsessing over it.. But she had no one to talk to. Her best friend was out for the night and Logan was no where to be found. Jean thought about speaking with Rogue, but noted that she had problems of her own to deal with. _Which means that I have nothing better to do than obsess over Scott and Betsy._

She stopped suddenly when she spotted a figure walking toward her, covered in darkness. Soon she smiled when she recognized the person. "Hey, Bobby."

He approached her, returning the smile. "I guess I'm not the only one that likes late night walks on a lonely road."

"You mind company?"

"Not if it's you." He extended his arms so that she could grab hold of it and they both strolled down the road.

It didn't take long for Jean to realize that Bobby wasn't his usual cheery self. "Why so glum?"

He had also noticed a hint of sadness to her mood. "You know, I could ask you the same question." 

She lowered her head. "Yeah, you probably could." 

"Maybe it's just better to walk in silence and leave our troubles for another night."

"Maybe you're right…" She chewed on his thought for a moment. _I'm never one to keep my problems bundled up too long. I know that it's healthy to discuss one's problems. _"Then again, maybe you're wrong." She winked at him, "I'll tell you my problems if you tell me yours?"

"What if I don't have any problems to speak of?"

"Really it doesn't matter." She stopped walking and turned to him. "I just want someone to talk to. Someone that can listen to what I have to say without me being suspicious of them." She spoke in reference to all she had regretfully told Remy in the kitchen.

"Then I'm your man." He put his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her head into his chest as if she was one of the boys. "We originals got to stick together."

She playfully pushed him away, and combed her fingers through her ruffled hair. "Ahh yes…The Original Five: Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Beast, Angel and Iceman."

He froze, giving her a suspicious look. "Why did you save my name until last?"

She shrugged laughing. "I don't know. I promise there is no conspiracy theory."

"I'll let it slide…for now." He joked. Taking her hand in his, he began to walk. "So what's been going on?"

"Betsy."

"Oh boy." _What has she gotten herself into this time?_ "What did she do now?"

"Scott came home last night horny as hell and reeking of her perfume!" She huffed.

"And?" He asked with indifference.

"And?! She's coming on to him again! Never mind the fact that she's dating Warren—that's probably the only reason why she probably won't push her limit."

"Actually, she and Warren broke up."

"Great, just great!" _Damn! If she and Warren aren't together, what's going to keep her from disrupting my relationship._ "I suspected she and Warren split, but I hoped it wasn't true."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"That's what 'Ro said. Then tonight I saw them huddled up in the security room together." The image was so fresh in her mind it made her angry again.

He shrugged her words off without a care. "They were probably just working on some stuff."

There was no way Jean would except that answer. "Scott _totally_ blew me off. He said he was too busy speak and wanted me to leave. Can you _believe_ his nerve?! Then I noticed Betsy smirking; she can be such a bitch sometimes." _That was what really bugged me. Why did Scott feel the need to treat me so harshly in front of her?! He must have known she would enjoy it…unless he didn't care about my feelings…_

"Jean, just think about it for a sec. You honestly believe that Betsy has the power to—I don't know—cause Scott to divorce you and go off with her into the sunset?"

"In actuality, she does have that power." She sighed, willing to except the reality of the situation. "But you're right. I know Scott would never leave me like that. But he is mad for some reason, that I'm sure of."

"Then whatever he's mad about, probably has nothing to do with Betsy. She just happened to be there with him." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Anyway, you _know _how Psylocke is. She just likes to stir the pot and sit back to observe what happens. She mentioned to me about being in Remy's room drinking last night, doing what else I won't even guess considering the fact that she hates him." 

__

I don't even want to think what she was doing drunk in Remy's room…

"And this morning she hoped into bed with me…"

That caught her attention. "Why?"

"Why? Cause it's Betsy! She's a big flirt—but that's all. I can't believe that she would commit adultery. You have nothing to worry about."

"You're saying all the right things." But still the truth of the matter troubled her deeply. "Which means Scott is mad at _me _about something. I wonder what it is?"

__

She doesn't have to wonder, she's a telepath for goodness sakes! "Why don't you just search his thoughts and find out?"

"Because I don't to that. I know it's hard enough for him to be married to a telepath, without him having to worry about me reading his mind whenever I want. He trusts me to keep away from his private thoughts. We all need some privacy."

__

True. Jean is always good about not reading our thoughts. If only some of Jean's ethics could rub off on Betsy—she doesn't give a shit about who she reads. "You and Scott will work everything out eventually."

"I'll speak with him tomorrow, after he's finished doing whatever in the security room." She gave him a big hug. "Thanks, Bobby."

"Anytime Jean."

*

****

(Ororo)

Ororo looked at her watch. _He is late…again._

Irritated, she summoned the winds to lift her off the high branch of a tree unto the grass below. She paced the grounds, mumbling to herself. "This is the second time in two days he has left me waiting longer than I'm suppose to." She crossed her arms, grinding her teeth. "The second I see him I am going to…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed where she was. It was at that exact spot, she and Logan began the celebration of their 6-mouth anniversary weeks before. That was the first time they both were willing to drop their defenses completely...

****

~ ~ ~

Ororo stood in the woods, hearing the footsteps of her boyfriend behind her. She turned around meeting his gaze.

He halted at the sight of her, illuminated by the moonlight. 

"What?" She asked touching herself, feeling somewhat self-conscious. "Is it a bit too much?"

She wore a sparkling red strapless dress that hugged the curves of her body with a spit down the front, exposing her long legs. Her hair was tied up with curls spiraling down, reaching just above her shoulders. She accented her outfit with glimmering earrings and matching bracelet.

He swallowed hard. "You look…gorgeous."

Blushing, she responded. "I bet you say that line to all the pretty girls."

His face brightened in response to her playful mood. "True. But you're the first pretty girl I said it to tonight."

"I am honored." She approached him, swaying her hips in a provocative rhythm. "You don't look too bad yourself." She placed her hands on his broad shoulders, tracing her eyes over his body. "You clean up real nice."

"Don't ya know it, doll." He responded in a voice deeper than usual, only because he knew it drove her wild. He enjoyed seeing the flush in her face. However, his suit distracted him from continuing the banter. Loosening his collar he complain, "This bow tie's gonna choke me to death."

"Remember, this 6 mouth anniversary date was your idea. I would have been perfectly satisfied to sit on the grass with you all night without speaking a word."

"We could do that any night. I just wanted to do something special for you…for us." 

__

For us? She gushed to herself. _I love the sound of that._

He gave her a playful smile, his hands resting on the sides of her face. "Don't make me change my mind." He warned.

"Please do not." She begged, pouting. "I am glad you decided to do something special. Where will we be going tonight?"

His confidence showed as he answered her question. "Down to the city. There's a nice spot I found in Manhattan—real fancy like."

She smirked. "Which means that you will have to use a knife _and_ a fork."

"I've been practicing." He responded proudly.

"For me?" Straightening his croaked bow tie, she added, "Have I actually tamed the beast?"

"Maybe."

"Not too much I hope. If I wanted a perfect gentleman, I would have snagged one." She risked smudging her lipstick to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Where did you park your Jeep?"

"We're not takin' the Jeep. Gumbo lent me his ride for the night." _He does have a lot._ "It's parked over there." He pointed in a direction off into the distance.

"That was sweet of Remy." She took his arm, heading toward the car.

The flashy vehicle wasn't parked too far away. Ororo noted that Logan must have had to do something big for Remy to lend it to him for the night. He opened the door for her to get in and hopped into the driver's side. 

Once he was settled in the car, she placed her hand on his knee. "You know, after dinner we could go dancing, or maybe take a carriage ride through Central Park then we could…"

He cut her off. "Let's get one thing straight. In the mansion you're in charge, but in here, I'm first in command. That means we're gonna do exactly what I have planned out." _It took me a long time to plan everythin' out perfectly._

"I-I captain." She had no problem giving up control for one night. "What is your first order?"

He started the car. "Sit back and enjoy the evenin'."

She smiled, "It seems I am already one step ahead of you."

Unbeknownst to her, he took a deep breath. Everything had to run smoothly tonight. It was the night when he would officially tell her that he loved her. 

He could already feel the sweat beginning to build on his hands in anticipation. _Fuck, this is ridiculous! _It had been a long time since a woman was able to make Logan so nervous—he must be in love. "You ready?" He asked in covered smoothness.

"I have been ready since forever."

He turned to face her, wondering how someone like him ever got lucky enough to be with someone like her. "Then I won't let ya wait any longer."

He pressed his foot on the gas, driving in the direction of the burrow named Manhattan. 

*

Jean couldn't help but notice that Bobby seemed very pleased with himself during their stroll. "What are you smiling about?"

"I just helped you with your relationship." He gloated, relishing in the irony. "I actually helped a _psychologist_ with her problem."

She gave him a hard pat on the back. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, thank you." He responded, bowing. She let out a joyful laugh that caught him off guard—it always did. She was the type that loved a good laugh which was good for someone like him who loved to make people laugh. From he first arrived at the mansion he had always considered her as a den mother—she being a few years older and the only female member on the team. 

"Jean…" He said, ready to open op to her. "Have you noticed a change in me?" 

She looked him over, searching for any physical signs of change. _There's none that I can tell. _"What kind of change?" 

"You know, since the beginning. Have you noticed a new and improved Bobby?" He asked, puffing out his chest. "Someone that's a step up from the goofy guy that use to seat in the back of the class."

"You were never that."

"Never? It's common knowledge around here that I was the designated class clown."

"You're just funny. Anyway, you've worked through all your problems and yes, you are a different guy." She looked him over again, smiling. "Yes, I see a definite improvement."

Still he was unsure. "Even after the ice incident early this morning?" By the reaction on her face, he could tell that she didn't hear about him slipping on the ice formation that he created. 

"Ice incident?"

__

If she doesn't know, I won't tell her. "Never mind."

"I'm sure _Rogue_ notices an improvement as well." She said trying to pry a bit.

He rubbed the back of his head thinking. "I'm not too sure about that." He turned to Jean, preparing to ask her an age-old question. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Shoot."

"What drives girls to go crazy over the bad boy type? It's like women can never settle for the guy who truly loves them and will treat them right."

"Ah-hem!" She coughed trying to bring notice to the obvious. "I'm with Scott and he isn't a bad boy."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're the exception to the rule." Upon reflection he wanted to take back what he said. "Then again, I'm slightly off. Women like the bad boy type **_or_** someone with a lot of power. That's were you come in with Scott—After all he is leader of the X-man."

__

Whatever! "Then by your logic, all you have to do is start acting like a jerk and women will just fall at your feet. Either that or work your way up to leader status."

He weighed his options. "Act like a jerk or leader of the X-Men—which one to choose…"

"How about choosing to be yourself?" What she really wanted was to get into a deeper discussion of Rogue. "Rogue has gone through so many things in her short life and I know that you helped her through some of them."

"You should have seen her, Jean. After she absorbed Remy in Israel she…she just wasn't herself." _That's an understatement._ "He's the first guy that she's ever love, and with his love came pain. I don't know…it just seems like now she can't differentiate between the two—love and pain."

"Who says that you can't be the one to show her that the two don't have to go hand and hand?" 

He looked away from her, remembering the discovery he made that morning. _Rogue and Remy are back together again. There sleeping with each other. _"Gambit's got a hold on her. A hold that's too strong for me to brake. It's over."

Jean wanted to tell Bobby that Remy wasn't as confident as he may believe. _If there's one thing I got from our conversation in the kitchen it is that he has no idea where he stands in her life. _But even though she couldn't stand Remy at that moment, she still couldn't bring herself to divulge the information he told her in confidence. "If it is really over between you two, it's only because you let her slip away." 

__

Shit! Didn't Gambit basically say the same thing to me a couple of hours ago?

"If anything, I suggest you tell Rogue how you feel. It's better you say something now, then spend the rest of your life regretting it."

__

I already have a few regrets in my life, why add more? But why should I tell her how I feel when I know she's with him. Why the hell does everything have to be so complicated. "You mind if I walk the rest of the way by myself? I got a lot to think about."

"No problem."

He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, for the talk Jean." 

"Anytime Bobby. Us originals gotta stick together, right?" With a smile, she turned around headed in the opposite direction.

"Be careful. Don't let the boogie man catch you!" He called after her.

"I won't. You better watch out for fire breathing dragons!"

He laughed, walking away. "I will!" 

Off they went, both taking different paths down the side of the road.

*

The date lasted longer then either of them expected. They decided to rent a room in the city, instead of traveling back to the mansion so early in the morning. Thankfully the hotel that they chose had a room available at that time—though there was one.

Logan sat on a chair as Ororo roamed around the room, rambling on about their date. Really he wasn't paying too much attention to her, too busy wondering how they were going to work out the sleeping arrangements.

"I had a wonderful time." She called out from the bathroom as she looked through the little shampoo gifts lift on the sink. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any better…"

"Glad ya liked it." 

Anxiously, she looked over her reflection in the mirror, unsure of what she would do once she left the bathroom. _I can't spend the entire night in here. _"I heard such great things about the restaurant—it lived up to all my expectations. I had always wanted to go."

"Yeah, I know."

"You did?" She popped her head out of the washroom to look at him. "How did you find out?"

"Remy mentioned it one time—Don't even remember how the topic came up."

"Yes, I did tell him one day about how much I wanted to go there." She emerged from the washroom, her heels in her hand. "He promised me he would take me as soon as things cool down around the mansion."

He eyed her with a flash of insecurity. _Would she have preferred to go with him?_

As if she read his mind, she responded, "But I'm glad you were the one to take me." Placing her arms around his neck, she cooed, "I would not have wanted it any other way." With a smile, she left his embrace.

He was off center. The moment on their date where he was suppose to tell her how he truly felt didn't happen—he chickened out at the last moment. In a sense, there was no right moment to tell her how he felt. He followed her with his eyes as she took of her jewelry. _Should I tell her now? Fuck! I've known her for so many years…if I hadn't-a-been so blind we would-a-been past this stage already…_

She spoke before he had the chance, sensing his eyes on her. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinkin' about how much time I wasted."

She boldly walked toward him, gathering enough courage to make the first move. "We need not waste anymore time." She pressed her lips against his, he returned her kiss in earnest.

__

Is she really ready to take the next step? She seems ready. Damn, please make her be ready. He got his answer when she broke away from their kiss and focused on unbuttoning his white dress shirt. "You sure about this?" He asked giving her a last chance to get out of the situation.

__

Sweet. "Very." She went back to the task of undoing his shirt.

His words escaped his lips before he could stop them, "You know I love you, right?" 

Her hands stopped moving, eyes shooting upward to meet his.

__

Shit, shit, shit, I'm-a-fucking idiot! He felt like popping his claws into his own gut for being so stupid. _She might think I'm just caught up in the heat of the moment._

Her eyes brightened, "Yes, I know you love me. I wouldn't be doing this if I thought otherwise."

The smiled stayed on his face, waiting for her to return the sentiment—becoming more agitated when she didn't. 

Realizing what he was waiting for she started to giggle. _Anyone who was watching us would think that this is young love. _"I love you too, Logan." 

Her words sent a serge of energy throughout his body. He attacked her with all the pent-up feeling he had been holding back for months…years. 

She did not hold back at all, matching his intensity with that of her own. Finally, she managed to undo all of his buttons and began to tug his shirt off his body.

A beeping noise went off in her purse. 

"Shit!" He grunted.

She broke away from him and jumped for the communicator in her purse out of habit. "Storm here."

Scott's voice came over the link. **_"It's Cyclops. We have an emergency. Professor X has just taken off to Australia with half of the team."_**

"How long will he be gone for?"

**__**

"We're not sure as of yet. Jean, Rogue, Iceman, Gambit, Beast and Wolverine will remain at the mansion. There's been an explosion of Terrorist mutant crimes and the X-men have been assigned to the case. Report back here at once—might as well pick up Wolverine while you're at it. He's suppose to be at Harry's. Understand?"

"Loud and clear. Storm out." Frowning she looked up at him, knowing that their date would come on an early end.

"Fuckin' terrorists!"

"I kiss we are going to have to take a rain check."

"Seems so…unless you want a quickly." He smirked, tugging on the zipper of her dress.

Laughing, she removed his wandering hands from the back of her dress. "I think I will pass. Let us just wait until things die down again."

"That could take weeks."

"I know." Reluctantly, she stepped away from him, the temptation too great for either of them to handle. "We better get going. Scott's message seemed urgent."

Logan nodded in agreement. He hated that they couldn't express their love in action, but was glad that they had the chance to express their love in words. _Now the pressure is off._

~ ~ ~

Ororo snapped out of her anniversary daydream. Since that night, the consummation of their relationship had been interrupted on numerous occasions; so much so, she expected to find Logan here waiting for her instead of the other way around. 

"What is taking him so long?" Starting to feel restless, she took a stroll down the side of the road intent on settling her nerves. 

* * *

****

The Cover Up

(Remy/Rogue)

Remy sat in the car for a few moments ready to wake up from his nightmare. _It's all a dream…it's all a dream…_

"Remy!" Rogue's harsh voice shook him back to reality. 

It wasn't a dream. Sprawled out a few meters away from the car was someone…who, he didn't know. 

"Wait here." Before she could respond he was already out the truck.. 

He walked to the front of the vehicle to survey the damage. The truck had a dent above the headlight. He walked over to Rogue's side of the car. "Chere, get de flashlight from de back."

Immediately, she turned to the backseat grabbing the flashlight from the floor of the truck.

"Give it t' me."

"No. Ah'm comin' with yah." She argued, even though she didn't feel well enough to stand.

"I'm not askin' you again, Rogue." He said with an outstretched hand.

"Fine yah big baby!" She flipped on the switch, the immense light shinning directly into his sensitive eyes.

"Fuck!" He shut his eyes in pain, rubbing them with his hand.

"Remy, are you okay?" She asked in a panic. "Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean to."

__

Shit! Shit! Shit! He tried to hush her, still tending to his eyes. "I know, I know." 

He managed to open them, his eyes not as bright in the night as they usually were; 

His surroundings seemed five shades darker than what he was used to. _Great…I can't see shit! _However, he has had experience of light shinning directly into his eyes before, so he knew that the conditioning wasn't permanent. _My eyes will go back t' normal after an hour or so. _"Jus' give me de flashlight." 

She did as he ordered, not wanting to hurt him again. Suddenly, there was a jerk in her mind; a strange sensation came over her. "Oh mah Gawd!" 

"What?" He thought something was terribly wrong."Ah can see color!"Her words caught him off guard. "What?!"She examined all the subtle colors in his face in amazement. "Ah don't see through a red haze anymore. Ah haven't been able to see color, since my mutation first manifested." 

__

What de hell is she talkin' about? Red haze? I get what's going on… "Rogue, you're not Cyclops." _De alcohol mus' be screwing wit' her powers somehow. _

She continued to look around her in astonishment. "Rogue!" He shook her, trying to snap her out of the daze.

The thoughts in her mind jolted back to normal. "Huh?"

"Rogue is it you?"

"Yeah, who else would it be, sugah?" 

"You t'ought you were Scott a few seconds ago."

__

Crap! "Scott's memories must have jus' crept into mah fore thoughts; it happens sometimes." _Though it hasn't happened in a long time._ She thought it best not to dwell on what had happened. She stepped out of the truck, his long coat hugging her body. 

"Come on. Let's go see who yah killed." 

Her words sent a shill rushing through his body. "Don't say dat."

As they walked toward the body, he took her hand in his so that he could support her as well as himself. The long walk gave him a chance to recite a prayer of forgiveness.They approached the body, the person was lying face down. 

Under normal circumstances, Remy would have been able to analyze the person within seconds. However, now that his eyesight was limited, all he saw was a black blur in a shape of a body. Rogue's drunkenness, didn't give her the stability to focus her eyes on the body either.

"Poke it with a stick tah see if it's still breathin'." She urged, pushing him forward.

"Why don't _you_ poke it…"

"Hell naw! You're the one that…"

The dark figure popped up as they argued. "Arrr!"

Stepping behind him, Rogue screamed squeezing his hand. With some embarrassment, Remy squeezed back, his heart pounding in shock. The rush of adrenaline that flowed throughout his body, ceased somewhat when he recognized the person before him. 

"Shit, Logan!" He yelled, grabbing his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"Staggering, Logan approached the two, the open wound on the side of his head healing within moments. His limp was soon non-existing, his body fully recuperated. The only reason Logan stayed on the ground so long was because he thought one of the locals hit him. It would have looked suspicious if he jumped up right away without injuries. However, he soon knew he wouldn't have to play injured when he heard the bickering of two familiar southern voices. 

Remy faintly made out the furious expression on Logan's face.

"Can't you look where you're fuckin' drivin'?!" He enforced his question with a jab of his index finger to Remy's chest. "You didn't even turn on your lights!"

He brushed Logan's finger away in annoyance. "What difference would dat have made t' you? You should have _heard_ us comin' a mile away."

Briefly, he let go of his aggressive stance shaking his head. "I wasn't payin' attention." His eyes lowered to examine his body. The dressy jacket he wore was stained in his own blood; his stylish pants covered in road dirt, with a rip down the side. _How am I supposed to meet 'Ro dressed like this! _"Fuck! Now I have to go and change."

Rogue wobbled from behind Remy seeing an opportunity to join the conversation. "Ah don't know. The fucked up look kind-a-suits yah." Her heavy accent, accompanied by unusual giggles, tipped Logan off that something was wrong.

He stared at the unbalanced girl, looking back at Remy in disbelief. "She's drunk!" His muscles tensed considerably "You got her drunk?"

"Shh!" She responded with her index finger on her lips. "Don't tell Scott or Remy will be in deep do-do." Her swaggering tipped her off balance, causing her to tumble back into Remy's arms. 

He looked to Logan. "I didn't mean t'…"

She remained in his arms relaxing her body weight, knowing that Remy would not let her fall. "Yeah, he did mean tah. He got meh drunk so he could have his way with meh." Seductively she ran her fingers down the side of his face.

Even through the darkness, Remy could see Logan clench his jaw muscles. "She's delusional."

Logan wasn't going to take Remy's word for it. Just to make sure, he took a lengthy sniff of the air around them. He was searching for any lingering sent of Remy's seed where it shouldn't be. "You're just lucky I don't smell you on her." He warned with a grunt. "You're still stupid for givin' her alcohol."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Remy mumbled, trying to secure Rogue in his arms. "I jus' have t' get her t' her room so she can sleep it off."

"Fat chance. Scott's sittin' in the living room right now and Psy's with him. Seems to me like he's waitin' up for the two-a-you."

"Shit! He's gonna go ballistic. Especially with Betsy cheerin' him on."

Rogue broke out of his grasp and turned to him smiling, "Serves yah raht!" 

He looked helplessly to the older man. "You gotta help me out, homme."

__

I got no time for this shit. Both of them already pissed me the fuck off today—Let them deal with their problems themselves. "Fuck no! I got some place to be."

Rogue seemed to be oblivious to what was going on. She wrapped her arms around Remy shoulders, nestling her nose against his neck. Humming an unrecognizable tune, she twirled her finger in his short hair. 

He rocked her in his arms. _Yup, she's definitely out of it._ He pleaded, "If not for me, do it for her. Last t'ing she needs right now is Cyke lecturin' her on de dangers of alcohol." Logan did not budge.

"Come on." He urged. His lack of persuasive words meant that he was running out of ideas.

Rogue seemed to have picked up on that signal. Leaving Remy's warm embraced she made her way to Logan. Her eyes were fierce, her face stone cold as she gripped Logan by the jacket pulling him to her. "Hey, yah better do what the Cajun says, jackass!"

"What…" _She better not be threatening me._

"Rogue, be quiet. You're not helpin' our cause." He tried to pull her back by her trench coast, but she pushed his hand away from her.

"Wolverine doesn't know shit!" She stated, eyeing him down as if she could intimate him. She let go of his jacket with a satisfied smile. "We don't need him anyway…fuckin' bastard." Before she could fully turn away, Logan grabbed her by the arm on instinct.He snarled, "You shut your mouth or I'll shut it for ya."

She winced at the intense pain that shot through her arm.

Remy cut in between them. "Calm down, homme. She doesn't have her powers, remember?" 

"Fuck you, Logan!" Standing behind Remy she further pushed him in Logan's direction. "Go ahead, Remy. Do tah him like yah did tah Jake. That'll shut him up."

It was then that Remy was able to admit to himself that Rogue was the annoying, loudmouth type of drunk. _She's de type of girl dat would go t' a bar, get too drunk, make out wit' a stranger, which would cause her boyfriend t' get into a bar fight. _

"Jake, the new trash guy? What did you do to him?"

"Not'ing." 

She wasn't willing to let it drop. "Oh, he did do somethin'…" Her mind jolted, her words stopped mid-sentence as she was mesmerized by her exposed skin. "Mah hands! Ah have four fingers. Ah'm not blue!"

"Shit!"

Logan watched her in confusion. _Blue skin?_ "She thinks she's Nightcrawler?"

"Her mind seems t' be borrowing memories from people she absorbed in de past." He grabbed her shoulders shaking her, careful not to hurt her. "Rogue, snap out of it. You're not Kurt." 

Still she remained in an alternate state of mind. 

"Rogue, Rogue!"

Her mind soon settled. "What?! Why are yah yellin' mah name?" She was confused, not exactly sure of what just happened. _Ah'm loosin' mah mind_. Again, she found her spot in Remy's arms, hoping the dizziness she felt would soon pass.

He turned back to Logan, shaking his head in discouragement. "You see what I'm dealin' wit'? She doesn't even remember what jus' happened." He implored, tempted to let his charm seep out. "Help me do dis." 

Logan relented. _Can't believe I'm gonna help him_. "Fine give her to me and I'll take her to her room through the back entrance. You go in the front and tell Cyke that Rogue flew up to her room and is asleep by now. If he checks up on her, he'll just see her past out in the bed and think she's sleeping."

__

Yes! And I didn't have t' use my powers. He thought proudly. _I guess I'm jus' a natural charmer._ "Okay, deal!" He didn't want to disturb Rogue, who was comfortably resting in his arms; he was comfortable holding her there as well, but soon he tenderly removed her from his embrace, in turn handing her to Logan.

Logan held her firmly by one arm, just incase she lost her step.

She looked at him flustered, then realized that Remy was walking away from her. "Remy, where are yah goin'?"

"Don't worry. I'll see you on de inside." He responded, looking at her as he walked backwards. He then turned around and jogged in the direction of the mansion.

"But Ah don't want yah tah leave." She responded, ready to run after him.

Logan pulled back on her arm, jerking her to his side. _I don't have time for this nonsense.. _"Quit yer wining!"

His words, triggered something in her brain. She gazed at his face in a panic. He looked liked the guy she remembered, yet so different at the same time. Her eyes darted to his grip on her arm. "Lemme go! Ah'm not goin' with yah! Remy, Remy, don't leave meh!" She screamed, not knowing why she felt so scared.

His sensitive ears could pick up on the sudden movements of the many animals that remained hidden in the forest. To him it seemed like she was waking up the entire world. "Keep it down!" He ordered in a loud whisper. _It's like she's screaming bloody murder._Remy started to back track towards them.

"Ah'm not goin' with yah! Ah don't want tah…" She tried to tug her arm away from his grasp.He looked up just as Remy approached them. 

"What's her fuckin' problem?" He loosed his grip and Rogue was able to free herself from him. He watched as she jumped into Remy's arms, not giving him any chance to let her go.Remy held her tight, brushing his hand through her hair. "Hey, hey, take it easy, chere." Even with her wearing his long overcoat, in the middle of summer, he could still feel her tremble.

"Remy, don't leave meh with him." She pleaded desperately in a soft whisper to his ear."I won't." He reassured her. "I'll stay with you." _Now I **know** somet'ing is definitely wrong. I understand her being scared around strangers, but she knows Logan. Why would she react like dis t' him? _His eyes focused on the Canadian, giving him a puzzled expression hidden under a veil of suspicion.

Logan crossed his arms across his chest. _She's afraid of me…which means she startin' to remember_… 

"Why don't I take her up t' her room? It makes better sense 'cause I don't know how I can explain dis to Cyke." He reasoned, rubbing the growing lump on his forehead.

"Fine you take her. I'll go give One Eye a lame excuse."

"T'anks man."He walked past Remy, Rogue tightening her grasp until he past by. 

"Come here a sec, Gumbo." 

Remy let go of Rogue, careful that she remained stable and approached Logan.

He put on hand on Remy's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "Cajun, I want you to _leave_ her in the bed not fuck her there 'cause I _will_ check on you. Got it?"

He brushed Logan's hand away. "Hey, I'll handle Rogue. You jus' make sure you handle Cyke." Remy made a quick stop to the truck taking out the keys and the items in the backseat.

Logan watched as he walked back to Rogue and took a path that would lead them to the back door of the mansion. 

Logan stood for about 15 minutes, reasoning that it would be enough time for the two to make it home and to their rooms. Cursing to himself, he made his way down the road—hating the fact that again he and Ororo would have to wait. 

__

But I **will** see her tonight! He reaffirmed, intent on not making a liar out of himself.

* * *

****

(Betsy/Logan)

"…And that's how pretty people can have ugly babies."

Scott sat back into the couch, engrossed by Betsy's theory on 'How pretty people can have ugly babies'. "I never thought about it that way." He said in fascination.

Her eyes wondered to the corner of the room. "What's that?" She got up from the couch and returned to her seat with a booklet in her hand. "The Edict of the Deoxyribonucleic Acid X Factor Nullifier…by Henry McCoy." _Only Beast can turn the title of a book into a short story._ She thought rolling her eyes.

"That must be Rogue's copy of the rules for her bracelet."

"What's it doing stashed in the corner?"

He shrugged half-heartedly, trying to fight off a yawn. "Who knows?"

"I guess you're right, she really doesn't intend to use the thing." She said more to herself then to him. She opened the book to a page that had been folded and began to read in a voice seeped in high-class British dialect. "When operating the deoxyribonucleic acid nullifier it is imperative that the apparatus is not deactivated before the 8 hour duration is executed." She put down the book and turned to Scott, shaking her head. "You got to be kidding me? Is Beast serious with this thing?"

He shook his head as well. "Yes, it is a hard read.""

Yeah, hard for the likes of you and I…but we're fairly intelligent people. This is an _impossible_ read for someone like Rogue the country girl."

"Betsy…" He tried to frown, but his lips would not let him.

"I can just see her now…" She continued, then changed her expression to that of a person who was clueless. "Oh _mah_! For the life of _meh Ah jus'_ don't know what a de-oxy-rib-on-ucleic a-cid is."

"Stop it." He said in vain, knowing that his chuckling would only provoke her.

"She needs a dictionary reserved for hicks, made especially for the people who's mother and father are also brother and sister."

"Okay, now that's enough." He stated firmly.

"Whatever." Shrugging, she place the book on the coffee table. "It's obvious she's not serious about actually touching people. I should tell Bobby not to waste his time.""Bobby?"

"You _do_ know that he's been pinning over Rogue for years."

"I noticed it before…I just thought it was a crush."

"If it's a crush, it's the longest crush I've ever seen." She inched closer to him on the couch. "I think that he might even have my crush on you beat."

__

Here we go again. He thought with an inward smile.

"Am I interrupting somethin'?"

Both Scott and Betsy turned to see Logan's dark form, leaning again the doorframe.

She rolled her eyes. _I know he must be thinking that he caught us doing something we're not suppose to be doing_. "Yes. If you must know Scott and I were just about to screw around." _Asshole!_

"We were just talking." Scott answered truthfully. His eyes widen beneath his shades, as Logan walked into the room, the light exposing him fully. "What the hell happened to you?" Tracing his eyes up his body, Scott saw the devastation on Logan's apparel—though his body showed no sign of trauma.

"I got swiped outside by Gambit."

"What?!" Scott asked getting up from the couch. 

Betsy stood beside him, watching Logan's demeanor carefully. _Something's up_.

"It was me. I wasn't payin' attention and walked out onto the road in front of him." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his tarnished jeans. "My mistake."

Betsy crossed her arms, raising a brow. "You seem to be making a lot of mistakes lately." He answered her with a sneer, turning back to Scott.

"Was Rogue with him?" Scott asked."Rogue?" He put his nose to the air, inhaling twice picking up her scent. "She's upstairs, most likely in her room."_I'm not going to let him off that easy_. "I didn't hear her come in." She added, though Scott did not hear her._This is just like Gambit. He knows that I would be waiting up for him, so he sneaks inside without me knowing. It's just like Rogue to follow along with him too._"Did he take out the trash?"

__

I didn't see any garbage in the back of the pick-up truck. "From what I could tell, yeah."He dusted his hands off on his pants. "Well, that's settled. I think I better go home and check on Jean." He turned to his companion of the night. "Thanks for the company Betsy." 

"Anytime." She replied with a wink.

Upon leaving the room, he acknowledged the other man with a nod. "Logan.""Scott." He stepped aside so that Scott could leave the room and the mansion.He remained in place, hands still in his pockets, knowing that Betsy was itching to say something. "What?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "You damn liar."

*

Remy and Rogue made it to her room without being noticed by anyone. 

"Ah'm hot." She replied, stripping herself of his favorite trench coat. "Ah need some water." She tried to move forward to the bathroom, but he was blocking her.

"I'll get it. Jus' stay here." He said getting her to sit on the bed. He then ran into the bathroom, filling up a cup with cold water. He returned to the room to see her lying on the bed, prompt up against her pillows. "Here. Drink slowly." 

Not listening to him, she gulped down the contents of the cup. Her fast drinking, caused some of the water to go down the wrong way, inducing her to cough when she was finished.

Patting her on the back he asked, "You feel better?" 

"No." She wined, hands rubbing up and down her arms. "Mah body feels…achy. Make it stop."

"It's jus' de alcohol, Rogue. You have t' sleep it off, but you'll feel better in de mornin'."She looked up at him, her eyes wide enough to shave 10 years off her true age. "Promise?"

He wasn't quick to answer, remembering that the inedible hang over was still yet to come. He chuckled, "You might not wanna hold me t' it." He helped her ease in between the sheets, covering her with a blanket. She was covered from her chin down; to him she looked peaceful. He brushed his hands through her hair repeatedly, something that he loved her doing to him.

"You're not leavin' meh, are yah?"

"You wan' me t' stay?"

"Uh huh…" She wanted to say more, but her mind would not let her finish her thought. "Mah head is spinnin'…" She shot up from the bed, clutching her stomach. "Remy!"

"Jus' squeeze my hand, chere. It'll past."She grabbed hold of his hand just as the second pain hit her. "Oww!" _Shit! It's like a knife rippin' through mah stomach_. "Ah can't stay here."

"What? Where are you gonna go?" _She's in no condition t' leave._

"Carol, Ah have tah find Carol…" She whispered tiredly, lying back down on the bed.

"Carol?" _Who de fuck is Carol?_

"…She'll know what tah do. She always knows what tah do."

__

Carol Davens, dat's who she's talkin' about. He put his hand on her forehead, tracing her face with his fingers. He whispered in a soothing voice, "Rogue, Carol is not here anymore. She's gone, remember?"

"Oww!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she squeezed his hand_. Ah can't do this anymore_. "Ah'll come back after Ah find Carol. She'll take over, jus' for a li'l while." Her voice was softer, as she closed her eyes, her mind prepared to descend into the astral plane. "Ah need tah rest."

"Chere, chere!" He opened her eyelids, but her pupils were already rolled to the back of her head. She was gone. _Maybe it's better dis way, at least for now_. 

He stayed at her bedside, holding her hand kissing it every so often, waiting for her to return.His lips curled into a smile remembering that she was able to touch. No, he hadn't forgot, but the obvious just smacked him over the head. _After all dis time…after waitin' so long…_

He watched her as she slept, dozens of ideas playing through his mind. Some of the ideas, he knew he had no business thinking, however it was pointless for him to try and bury his thoughts. He could fight his natural urge, it had been fighting them for a long time now. However, the urge was easier to fight when he knew that her touch was deadly.

__

Her touch isn't deadly anymore…If only I could jus' steal a kiss, jus' one li'l kiss…He leaned forward to her mouth, not really sure what he would do once he got there. 

Her eyes opened, shocked to see Remy approaching her. 

"Shit!" She yelled, pushing his face away from her with both hands.

"Rogue, you're back." He said smiling.

Eerily, she stared him down, shaking her head no.

__

What? Remy gave a nervous chuckle. "Carol?" He watched as again she shook her head, a wicked grin creeping along her face. He looked at her uneasily, not knowing if she was playing a joke on him. _If it is a joke, it's not funny._

Finally, she responded with a familiar accent "Don't give up now. You still have one more guess left…_mon ami_."

Remy's eyes widen in dread.

*

"You don't believe me when I say Rogue's upstairs?" Logan asked, willing to spear a few moments with Betsy.

"Yes, I do believe she's upstairs. But the fact that she didn't come through the front door leaves me to believe that something's up."

__

That does it. "I haven't got time for this." He turned to leave; however, Betsy made it to the doorway before him, blocking his exit.

"What's with you, Logan? Why are you bending over backwards to help out Gambit? You of all people should be helping me keep him _away _from Rogue."

"And why do you care so much about Rogue?" He asked suspiciously.

"She doesn't deserve to be with scum like him. It seems as if I'm her only true friend. I'm looking out for her best interest."

He stepped to her, closing the gab that was between them. "You're full of shit. You expect me to believe your only lookin' out for Rogue? This has nothin' to do with Rogue and everythin' to do with Remy and how much you hate him."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed, "Who cares? Everyone knows I hate Gambit."

"The thing is, you hate Rogue too." He loved the surprised reaction on her face. "It's just that you hate Gambit more."

She was too stunned to speak for a moment. _He has some nerve. _"What the fuck did you say? I don't hate Rogue." __

"But she's _far_ from being your friend." He pushed on. "Admit it. If you had your way, Carol would be in Rogue's body right now." His voice lowered, to add intensity. "_Carol _was your friend. You bonded with her without even thinkin' about Rogue."

"Carol was _your _friend too."

He was ready for that response, so his answer came quick, "True. But I made my peace with Rogue a long time ago. You've never done that. When Rogue came back from the Savage Land, you'd lost your best friend."

__

Everyone was so stand offish when I joined the X-men—I had to prove myself first before they would even acknowledge me. Not Carol…she and I…we just clicked. 

"You're right." _I hate it when he's right_. "I would have picked Carol over Rogue."

He nodded his head in satisfaction of her admission. "Then stop pretendin' like you have some urge to protect poor, vulnerable, Rogue 'cause you're not fooling me. All you want is to take down Gambit and to hell if you hurt her in the process."

"That's where you're wrong." She stated, poking her finger in his chest. "Yes, I don't give two shits about Rogue. But trust me on this…having Gambit out of her life will be better for her in the long run—she'll thank me when she realizes it."

__

Why is she so hung up on Gumbo? "You know somethin' about him, you're not tellin' us?" He asked with narrow eyes.

__

I wish! "Oh please, Logan. If I had dirt on Remy I would tell the whole world, not keep it to myself."

He really didn't like her answer. "Don't go looking for stuff that's better left buried. You have a habit of causing people unnecessary pain." 

__

Is he referring to Scott and Jean's marriage? That happened a long time ago, when I was confused, so why does he have to bring it up now? I can't stand him sometimes. As if he didn't spend the better part of his life trying to fuck Jean! She eyed him with animosity._ I'll show him._

"I gotta go change." Not waiting for her to move, he pushed by her.

"Well, don't let me keep you." She walked back into the living room as he hurried into the hallway. "I wouldn't want _Ororo_ to become impatient." She laughed inwardly to herself, relaxing on the couch.

Logan stopped dead in his tracks, hoping that he misheard her but knowing that he hadn't. _Fuck! She knows. _Turning around, he walked back into the room and sat on the edge of the coffee table in font of a beaming Betsy.

*

Remy stood back in the shadows, watching Rogue walk aimlessly around her room as if she were seeing things for the first time in a long time. Besides the sounds of her movements, they were in silence—He not saying anything because he was too shocked, and she not saying anything because she was too curious. 

She was by the nightstand, going over the teddy bears. "Dis room has changed from what I remember." She looked to him with a smile. "More stuffed animals." She winked. 

Again she surveyed the room, this time in search for a calendar that would tell her how much time had past. Finally giving up looking for a calendar she turned to Remy, noticing his hair cut. "Nice hair." She chuckled. _I like de idea of complementin' myself_. She looked at him with a sense of urgency. "I don't have much time here before I get shoved back into her mind." She said tapping her head. "Turns out I'm not strong enough."

Remy noted that earlier Rogue was reliving the memories of Scott and Kurt—what she was doing now was totally different. She was directly channeling one of the personas in her mind.

It was then that Remy managed to get the voice to ask her a question. "Which one are you? Antarctica?""Antarctica?" 

She laughed, at the idea that Remy had actually touched Rogue more than once. _I never could learn my lesson._ "Don't know what you're talkin' about, homme. I'm from de first time she absorbed you."

"Oh, Israel."

She chuckled. _So now it's more dan two times, huh_. "Wrong again."

"But Israel was de first time. I was in a coma for t'ree weeks."

"Don't you remember when we were on Magneto's Asteroid? We were by de pool and Rogue did dat cannon ball dive—we touched de side of her face."

"Shit!" _I remember loosin' my balance and fallin' into de pool_. "I didn't know I went inside her den."

"It was such a small touch, dat's why—everyt'ing happened so fast." She remembered what Cannon told her in the astral planes. "Forget about dat I'm wastin' time." 

Remy looked at his former self, trapped in the body of the woman he loved. His mind had difficulty wrapping around the idea. _One t'ing I know for sure is dat if dis Remy's from my early days wit' de X-Men, I have t' be careful. _

"I can see we made it back from Asteroid M, so I guess we defeated Magneto." She had an interest in finding out exactly how they were able to accomplish such a feet. However, she knew that there were more pressing matters to figure out. "What's the date today?"

__

Be careful. He reminded himself. "De date doesn't matter." He answered with a shrug.She snapped at his ignorance. "Yes it does—you know very well de date matters." _Hopefully, it has only been a couple of weeks since Asteroid M—it can't be any longer dan dat, it **shouldn't** be any longer dan dat. _

The mirror on the dresser caught her attention. She stared at her reflection, captivated in the oddness of looking at herself in another's body. She touched her face, knowing that she never had the opportunity to do it before without being absorbed. She focused back to him. "Did you find a way to sleep wit' her yet?" 

Remy answered without saying anything. The answer was yes and no at the same time—really no answer at all.

__

He's givin' me de poker face—even I don't know de answer t' de question. Why is he actin' dis way? Could somet'ing be wrong? Better give him a wake up call.

She walked up to him with a deadly stare. "Remember de game plan: _She _falls in love wit' _you_, not de other way around. You're in den you're out, no harm done." 

He gave her no reaction and for the first time she started to become nervous. 

"Oh no. Don't tell me I'm too late…I am aren't I. You're playin' a dangerous game LeBeau and sometimes you jus' don't know when t' quit. Does Genevieve ring a bell?" She never wanted to bring up Genevieve's name, but did it as a last resort. Still even after all the time that had past, she felt sadness over what had happened—she regretted everything; although she knew that if she had to do it over again, she still would have saved her brother—he was family. _I don't love Rogue, but I don't wanna see her dyin' in my arms, because of my screw up. She's jus' a challenge, far greater than anyone before her and not'ing more. I have other more important t'ings t' accomplish here._

The longer he remained silent, the more suspicious she became. _He **is** in love. _She pushed him as hard as she could, but with her weak body, it wasn't hard enough. "Well, you better snap out of it, mon amie. You know dis ain't suppose t' be permanent…**_He's_** waitin' for you…"

Anger exploded in Remy as he shoved her against the wall, holding her in place by the shoulders. "It's over, you here me?! It's over! I don't give a fuck _who's_ waitin' for me!"

__

I'm not getting t'rough t' him. "Get out now while you still have de good sense.What has love ever brought us but hurt?! All we can depend on is ourselves—all we have is each other." 

His eyes soften as he heard those words flow from the lips of his love. His grip on her shoulders loosen, he never wanted to hurt her.

She caught on fast_. Fuckin' idiot t'inks I'm Rogue—Shit!_ She slapped him across his face. "Snap out of it! It's me—Remy!" 

He looked at her in shock, instantly remembering that he was really looking at himself.

The pain in her stomach started to become over powering. _Time for drastic measures._ He had to put an end to everything now. _Game Over!_ "She doesn't love you—I _know_ 'cause I'm inside her. It's hopeless, you're wastin' your time." The pain in her stomach became unbearable. She felt herself growing weaker by the moment. "Leave now…" Her eyes closed as her body went limp in his waiting arms.

*

Sitting across from Betsy on the coffee table, Logan asked, "How did ya find out about me and 'Ro?"

She smiled proudly. "I took a little trip through her mind last night. It wasn't hard to pick out—she was projecting…"

"I only have one thing to say to you."

She rested her chin on her hands cheerfully. "I'm listening."

"Keep your mouth shut." He warned.

"I think I can manage that."

Her tone of voice told him that she was only mocking him. "Betsy—I'm not playin' with you."

"Ahhh, but I'm playing with you."

__

If I stay any longer I'm gonna snap her neck. "Don't make me have to tell ya again." He got up from the table, headed toward the door.

"Hey, Logan. Maybe you didn't fully understand what I just said." 

He didn't stop to listen, but she continued. 

"I was _in_ Ororo's mind. Don't you want to know how she _really_ feels about you?"

__

I'm not going to fall for that trap, she's trouble. "Nope." He left the room.

"She still thinks you're in love with Jean." She whispered—all she had to do was whisper, because she knew that Logan's ears would pick up her low voice.

As if on cue, his face reappeared in the doorway.

__

This is way too easy. "And I happen to agree with her."

"I don't believe you..."

__

Yet he still remains…to listen. "Sure, 'Ro knows you do love her. But she's a woman and as a woman she notices the little things." 

"You don't know what you're talkin' about…"

"You look at Jean with the same loving eyes you give 'Ro…" She accused.

"Betsy…"

"You talk to Jean with the same soothing voice which should only be reserved for your girlfriend…"

"Stop…"

"And when you look at 'Ro, she senses that Jean is always somewhere in the back of your mind…"

"Cut it out!"

She didn't intend to. "You better watch yourself. Where you look, who you talk to, what you say, when you say it…'Ro's watching your every move and as soon as you make a misstep—just like that…" She snapped her fingers. "It's over. It's a bitch loving two women at once, isn't it?"

__

That's why I didn't want anybody to know about me and Ro, 'cause of shit like this. "Fuck you!" 

*

Remy waited by the window, looking to Rogue who was on the bed, every so often. She hadn't regained consciousness since she collapsed in his arms.

"Remy?" Her voice was soft and raspy.

He ran to her side, sitting on the bed. "Rogue?"

Her expression displayed one of great sadness. "Ah didn't find her."

"Who?"

"Carol."

He placed his hand on her cheek for her to look at him and whispered, "She's gone remember? Magneto separate her from you in de Savage Land, a long time ago."

She lowered her head in dismay, eyes focused on the butterfly patterns of her sheets. "Oh yeah…she's gone…she's not comin' back…Ah miss her." Facing him again she added, "She always knew what tah do."

"Well, I'm here now. We'll get t'rough dis—t'gether."

Her mind fluttered into a daze. "Remember when…we were younger and we use tah go runnin' through grumpy ol' Monsieur Le Blanc's roses?" She smiled at the memory. "He'd always yell and…"

He stopped her from talking with his finger on her lips. "Chere, that wasn't us. It was me and Belladonna." _I remember when I suspected she absorbed Belle—den found out dat my suspicions were correct. But, it's over and done with._

She put her face in her hands, trying to shove back the memory. She didn't have much time to feel remorse for how she gained that memory in the first place. Her body tensed. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach…it's doing flip-flops."

Putting his hand on her stomach he could feel it rumble. _Good_ "You're about t' t'row up."

"Throw up?!" The very idea of food coming up from her throat instead of going down seemed foreign to her. "Ah've never thrown-up in mah life—that Ah can remember." The rumble in her stomach increased. "No, make it stop!"

"Rogue, it's a good t'ing. Your body's only tryin' t' get de alcohol out of its system." 

He pulled her out of the bed, into the washroom. Helping her unto her knees in font of the toilet, he got down behind her, hands securely on her waist for support. With one hand he bundled her long curly hair behind her ears as she prepared to throw up—he must be in love. 

Her hands clutched the toilet bowl as she tried to cope with the unusual feeling throughout her body. "Ah don't wanna." Her mouth began to produce a lot of saliva, which she spit into the bowl.

"Stick your finger in your mouth."

__

What? "Ewww. No way!"

He held in his laughter. "It's gonna come out anyway, dere's not'ing you can do about it."

"Ah can't!"

"Yes you can. Jus' do it." He watched as she reluctantly stuck her finger in her mouth at that moment he pushed in and up on her stomach causing the release of a yellow watery liquid. From what he could see, she hadn't eaten much throughout the day.

He waited patiently for her to finish. "You feel better?" He asked the second she lifted her head from the bowl.

"Yuck!" She answered, flushing the toilet. 

He assisted her to the sink so that she could rinse out her mouth, waiting as she took the majority of her time drinking the tap water. Once she was done, she faced him.

"Dere, it's over." 

"By the grace of Gawd."

He eased her to sit on the edge of the bathtub and kneeled in between her legs.

Her eyes were a blur. "Ah see two-a-yah." She giggled, as she tried to touch him with her hand, not able to get a hold of him.

He guided her hands to the sides of his face "I'm right here."

She smiled. "There yah are." Her eyes remained unfocused. "Ah'm goin' blind."

"No you're not. You're jus' a bit disorientated."

She signed, trying to fan herself with her hand. "Ah still feel weird. Ah'm heatin' up—spontaneous combustion."

He chuckled. "You're not goin' t' combust. You're jus' getting' warmer, it happens." He covered his hand over her forehead. _She does seem warmer dan usual. _Leaving her for a moment, he wet a cloth with cold water and returned to her. 

Her body relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief as he wiped the cloth over her face, neck and outlining her chest. "That's nice Remy…real nice." She opened her eyes only to see tiny black spots scattered through her vision. 

Remy continued to wipe her body, trailing the cloth down her arms. _What's dis?_ A change in the bracelet was noticed. _I mus' have missed dis before 'cause my eyes were fucked up. _"How long has dis red light been blinkin'?"

Looking at her wrist, she could barely see the flashing light. "Ah don't know."

__

I really should find dat booklet. He thought nervously_. I'll look for it in de mornin'._ He saw that her eyes were closed again, but she was still awake. _I wonder if she saw my former self in her mind or if she remembered what happened. _"Do you remember anythin' dat happened before—when you went back into your mind t' look for Carol?"

She opened her eyes, curious. "No…should Ah have?"

__

T'ank goodness. "No, no…everyt'ing's fine."

__

No, everythin's not fine. "Ah keep on…Ah keep on seein' dark spots." She mumbled, her body finding it hard to maintain its balance. _Ah'm so tired. _She let her eye lids shut, not wanting to fight to keep them open anymore. "Remy…Ah think Ah'm dyin'."

Gently, he stroked her face, fully aware of the different stages of drunkenness. "No, you're jus' blacking out—it happens." 

Her body relaxed, as she slumped forward into him. 

He did not move her, instead he held her there in his arms, her breath warming his neck. However, he knew he couldn't stay in that position for long. Logan would be coming soon to check up on them, he was sure of that. Unwillingly, he lifted her up and brought her to the bed. He covered her with a blanket then moved to the window, his mind racing with unanswered questions.

He thought about what the other Remy said, wondering if he was speaking the truth—hoping he wasn't. 

__

He said dat Rogue doesn't love me; he says I'm wastin' my time. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. _Shit! Look at what I'm doin'! I'm questioning my own true motives. What does dat say about me, if I can't even trust myself? _The very idea that he couldn't trust himself messed with his mind. He turned to look at Rogue's sleeping form. _Yet I expect others t' trust me_

Turning back to the window he tried to clear his thoughts. He thought about leaving her for a moment, so that he could look for the booklet he tossed somewhere in the living room. However, he decided not to go, remembering that Rogue wanted him to stay by her side. 

Guilty, he kneeled by the edge of her bed, not able to escape his troubled thoughts. He imagined the room as a church, she—his priest. 

"I've done a lot of bad stuff in my past—but dat's where it will stay…de past." There would be no real confession from him or 'you are forgiven' from her. All that there would be was silence.

"Sleep now. We can always talk tomorrow." He whispered, kissing her forehead. 

Tracing her face with his fingers, he noticed that she was considerably cooler. _That's good. She's cooling down. _He marveled at her beauty through the darkness. _She looks like an angel…_Her butterfly sheets reminded him of a moment in his childhood, a time that he would have preferred to forget. 

His eyes narrowed in the darkness at the sight of her, the glow of his pupils gradually being restored to its full effects. _Somet'ing's wrong._

Her form lay still. Uneasily, he watched her, his mind drifting back to the last thing she said to him:

__

Remy…Ah think Ah'm dyin'.

*

Logan walked away from Betsy before she could provoke him into doing something he would regret.

She trailed behind him out of the living room down the hallway. "So now where are you going?"

He answered her without looking back. "Stay away from me and stay away from 'Ro."

"That's going to be really hard. After all we do have a basketball game tomorrow. It won't be my fault if in the middle of the game I let it slip that you and her have a thing going on." She replied in a singsong voice.

"Keep talkin', Psy."

"You don't have to feel guilty for still loving Jean…"

He spun around, his sudden movement taken her aback. _First Remy, then Rogue, now her. _"I **_don't_** love Jean!" He said adamantly.

Despite being interrupted she continued her thought. "…After all Ororo isn't without fault. She has the hots for Remy." She saw the instant reaction in his face. His shock could not be disguised. _Bingo!_ Betsy was extremely pleased with herself. _If you throw enough darts, you're bound to hit the target sooner or later. _"So you noticed it too, huh? Believe me, it doesn't take a telepath to uncover their attraction for each other."

His jaw was clenched tight, "If you're fucking with me…"

"So that's the reason you don't want me breaking up Rogue and Gambit." Her taunting smile grew with his animalistic rage. "If Rogue dumps Gambit, he'll of course run to the woman you love to lick his wounds." She snickered, "And we all know how 'Ro can't resist his charms." She brushed past him heading toward the lobby.

__

She's only tryin' to get under my skin. He thought, attempting in vain to calm himself. "You lying to me?" He called to her as she was about to turn into the main entrance. "You better tell me the fucking truth. No more screwing around!"

She stopped at the doorway, finally relenting_. Now he knows better than to try and analyze me. I guess he's had enough. _"Okay Logan…" She was about to turn back to him, when something else caused her to freeze. Her face drained of blood, leaving it white. "Oh my God."

Logan immediately sensed that something was wrong. He sprinted to her side, entering the lobby only to see Remy slowly walking down the staircase with Rogue stretched out limply in his arms. 

Remy reached the last step onto the main floor and gently placed Rogue down as if she were a fragile piece of glass. He straightened out the ruffles in her dress, pulling down her raising hemline in the process. Placing his hand on her face, he caressed her cheek.

Logan and Betsy walked stiffly over to him, unsure of exactly what was going on.

Remy looked up at the two, his face pale, eyes wide as the moon. His dry mouth opened, unsure of what he was going to say. Finally his voice quivered, "She's…she's dead."

Betsy's heart sank as she dropped to her knees.

****

*SNIKT*

******

****

Next Time: . . . 


	21. Organized Chaos/The Wait

****

Note: I'm so sorry it took this long for me to update this ch (I never intended to leave a cliffhanger like that so long) but I had some important things that got in the way of me continuing this story or even be on the web. This should have been updated weeks ago. It's weird because the story is completely finished in my head, but this chapter was difficult to write. So to make it up, I've combined two chapters. 

If this story is lacking in anything it is probably in the descriptive area---it's so hard to write details with so many people in one room---so if this sucks, you know why…

Oh, and someone _will_ die in this chapter…

****

Interactions

Chapter 21

Organized Chaos

(Full Cast)

It was like slow motion…like everything happened in slow motion. Remy looked at Rogue's still form, his head slowly looking up to see Logan with his claws extended, lunging at him from across the room. He saw Betsy about two steps behind Logan yelling something…what---he didn't know. His mind was too busy swarming with the fact that he had somehow killed the woman he loved.

Without a second thought Logan leapt to where Remy was with a sneer, "You son of a bitch…"

"Logan!" Betsy screamed running behind him. It was too late; he had already jumped on Remy, pushing him away from Rogue's body in the process. "Logan, stop!" 

However he did not heed her command, instead deciding to pummel Remy in the face repeatedly—though careful enough not to cut him with his sharp claws. _I'll slit his throat only after I get my fill of beating him to a bloody pulp._ To his surprise, Remy didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. It seemed to Logan that his mind was elsewhere, only returning to reality every so often to block a punch.

Betsy kneeled before Rogue as Logan dragged Remy away in a headlock still punching him in the face, yelling cruses. She heard someone approaching the lobby and looked up to see Bobby's shocked and confused face.

"What the hell is going on?"

She waved him over with her hand. "Bobby, help me."

He looked down to see Rogue on the floor. _Oh Shit!_ He turned to see Logan all over Remy, catching a part of his deranged rant, "…You killed her!"

"He did what?" Bobby asked looking back at Betsy. "She's dead?" Still a bit disoriented he immediately formed into his ice formation, walking toward Remy in a heated trance.

Betsy ran toward him, forcefully placing a hand on his cold chest. "Bobby, stop!"

"Get out of my way Betsy."

She was prepared to blast him with her powers, but knew he would be of better use to her if he was conscious. "Bobby, wait. Rogue's not dead, okay? She's not dead, but she _will_ be if you don't help me." She could tell that he was still itching to attack Remy. "Bobby, you have to help me. Let Logan take care of Gambit. Rogue needs us!"

__

I can help her. His rage for Remy subsided as he gave into Betsy's plea. "Okay." They both went toward her body, kneeling on opposite sides.

She lifted Rogue's wrist, hoping for the best and instead getting the worse. "She has no pulse."

"I thought you said she wasn't dead." He said in despair.

__

Fucking Moron! "We can resuscitate her, jackass! Find her heart and pump five times. I'll giver her air."

He nodded and did what she said; hesitating a bit until he saw that Rogue's bracelet was active. _Who'd a thought our first touch would be like this? _He thought with sadness. "1-2-3-4-5." He counted as he pumped her heart with the palm of his hand. After every count Betsy pinched Rogue's nose and blew air into her mouth. "1-2-3-4-5…blow…1-2-3-4-5…blow…1-2-3-4-5…blow…1-2-3-4-5…" He stopped, looking up at Betsy. "Check!" He ordered as she took Rogue's wrist searching for a heart beat. "Is there a pulse?" 

"Hold on!" She yelled, frustrated that she couldn't feel anything.

"Does she have a pulse?!" 

She heard him ask her again but refused to answer, trying to concentrate on finding a pulse. It crossed her mind that she could go into Rogue's thoughts and try to pull her back into consciousness. _But that's too dangerous…if she dies suddenly, I die with her. Still I would take the risk if the chances of me finding her were good, but her mind is a mess…X is the only telepath that has been in her head…_

"Does she have a pulse?!" He yelled again snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Fuck! Shut the hell up!" She responded with her hand still on Rogue's wrist. "I don't know."

"What the fuck—you don't know?!" He pushed her hand aside to check Rogue's wrist himself. 

Betsy looked at the strain that filled his face. "You feel anything?"

"No, I don't think so." 

"Again!" 

He placed his palm over her heart, repeating the procedure. "1-2-3-4-5…blow…1-2-3-4-5…blow…1-2-3-4-5…blow…1-2-3-4-5…blow…1-2-3-4-5…blow…" Bobby stopped again as she checked for the pulse. "Anything?" 

__

Blood Hell! I can't believe this! She looked up at him. "No."

He threw his hands in the air in hopelessness. "I told that bastard not to hurt her…"

"Bobby, calm down." She said capturing his attention. "Again!"

"Wait!" _Why didn't I think of this before? _"Shit, why don't we just take off her bracelet? If her bracelet is off, she can absorb Logan's healing factor—she does it all the time!" Without waiting for a response, he began to tug at her bracelet, searching for the release button. 

Even with Logan's strong hands firmly around his neck, Remy was able to hear Bobby's comment. The only thing racing through his mind was one of the warnings he read in the booklet. _If Bobby takes it off before the 8 hours is up, she could go into cardiac arrest—but does it really matter is she is already dead?_ He tried to speak in spite of Logan trying to strangle him. "No, don't…" His efforts were in vain. His voice was cut off due to lack of oxygen. 

Betsy looked at Bobby as if he was the stupidest person on the face of the earth. "She can't absorb him if she's dead, idiot!" _I'd slap him if it wouldn't just be a waste of my energy. _"We get a pulse first, then we take off the bracelet." She pinched Rogue's nose looking back at him. "Again."

"1-2-3-4-…"

Betsy could hear Remy and Logan smashing each other in the background. She took the time to send a mental message to Scott, Jean and Ororo: _X-men, report to the mansion at once—emergency!_

"Pulse?"

"Nothing." She said as her fingers shook anxiously around Rogue's cold wrist. "Again."

"It's too late."

"Again!"

"Fuck it! She's gone!" He turned to see Remy charging an object and throwing it in Logan's direction, hitting his intended target. He got up and headed toward Remy.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me." Betsy said in a harsh whisper. Bobby continued to walk, leaving her alone with Rogue. "Bobby!"

Bobby tried to choke Remy from behind, only to have Remy flip him over. Instantly, Logan was on top of Remy again, punching their way through the doorway into the hallway. Logan managed to get the upper hand on Remy and with his claws inches away from his face. He figured that Remy was bloody enough for him to finally take a swipe at him with his claws. Logan held Remy with one hand and brought his other hand to Remy's face.

"Logan, let him go."

He paused at the sound of Ororo's voice, looking up as she entered the mansion. "Rogue's dead 'cause of him." 

__

Rogue's what? She couldn't even comprehended fully what Logan was talking about. _He must be mistaken. _She watched as his sharp claws stayed close to the throat of her dear friend, ready to rip through it at any moment.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear out his throat."

"Because I am asking you not to."

__

Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! "You're lucky, you li'l shit." He growled dropping Remy to the floor in disgust. He turned toward the lobby.

Remy started coughing as Ororo ran to his side, helping him up. He stared at Logan, speaking with a raspy voice, "A second longer…and I…I would…have charged the…de fuckin' metal runnin' t'rough your body."

"Remy!" Ororo yelled in disbelief.

He turned around. "Anytime, Gumbo, anytime."

He brushed Ororo aside, trying to balance himself on his own two feet. "What about now…"

"Stop it—both of you!" She cut in, her eyes turning white threatening them with a dose of her electricity. It was after she stepped through the doorway that she finally realized what Logan was talking about. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Betsy over Rogue. Ororo looked at Remy in shock. _What could he have done to her?_

"Oh my God!" Jean screamed as she entered the room. "Rogue?"

Logan responded. "She's dead, Jean."

__

Dead? Her face turned pale as she stood in shock. "What happened?"

"Ask the guy with the criminal record." Bobby said pointing to Remy.

"Fuck you…"

"No, fuck you!" He countered.

Jean turned to Remy. "_You_ did this?" 

"I didn't…"

Logan started to pace back and fourth grumbling to himself in the process. "I should have never left him with her…"

Bobby stepped toward him. "I warned you, Gambit…"

Ororo stood in front of Remy. "Just everyone back off…" 

__

She's dead? Jean's mind was still reeling with the news. She turned back to Remy. "What did you do to her?"

"I don't know…" 

Bobby mumbled a loud. "You just had to force her to use the bracelet…" 

Logan continued to pace. "I don't know why I ever trusted you to take her."

"I can't believe it." Bobby stopped, looking at her on the floor with Betsy still performing CPR. He walked over to her body. 

Remy moved to go to her said but with intercepted by Logan. 

"Stay away from her…"

He gave a quick rabbit punch to Logan's temple, instantly dropping him to the floor. Logan popped back up, but Ororo prevented him from getting back at Remy.

Remy bend over wanting just to touch her, however Bobby saw what he wanted to do. 

"Don't you dare…" He warned getting up from the floor.

"Bobby!" Jean called out ready to use her powers if necessary.

"Remy!" Ororo watched Remy's right hand searching for an object to charge. Winds suddenly began to pick up around the house as she prepared to separate the two.

Jean was about to use her mutant power that is until she saw Logan from the corner of her eyes. His claws were extended and he was closing in on Remy from behind. "Logan, don't!" 

"That's enough!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to see their leader standing in the center of the room. 

Scott took the time to survey the area noticing the damage of the room, blood on both Remy and Bobby and finally Rogue lying on the floor with Betsy over her. He rushed over to her body, scooping her up in his arms. 

"I think I got a pulse…I'm not sure though," said Betsy.

Scott then turned to everyone. "X-men, to the Medical Lab at once." 

Upon hearing his command, their mindset switched as if they were on the battlefield. Immediately they all obeyed his order.

*

"Psylocke, hook her up to the EEG." Scott ordered once they were all in the medical lab. He placed Rogue on a bed so that Betsy could hook her up to the machine.

"Check." Betsy began to connect wires to Rogue's head, which would monitor her brainwave activity.

Scott then turned to his wife. "Jean, connect her to the EKG."

"Right away." She answered as she pulled down Rogue's dress straps in order to connect the wires that would monitor her heat rate.

"Wolverine, get Beast in London on the phone now."

"I'm on it." He replied running toward the lab phone. He frantically dialed the number to Henry's cell phone.

"Iceman, run a blood sample."

With careful speed, Bobby extracted blood from Rogue's arm taking the sample to be tested in another machine. "Done."

Scott eyes roamed over the people under his command, each working diligently on their assigned tasks. Looking across the room he could see Remy's eyes focused on Rogue, blood dripping from cuts on his face. "Storm, tend to Gambit." 

Ororo nodded, pulling Remy by the arm over to another medical bed. She sat him down, taking out a cloth soaked with alcohol and placing it wherever she saw an open wound. All throughout the process she noticed that his eyes remained looking over her shoulder at Rogue.

"I know you did not do anything to her." She whispered to him. 

Remy sensed a sort of distrust in her words…it was faint, but it was there; it was very familiar to him. He chose not to give her a response as she ran a small Shi'ar-healing device over his bruises, easing the pain he felt.

"Wolverine?" Scott asked impatiently.

"He's not picking up." Logan growled slamming down the receiver after dialing three times and not getting an answer.

"Shit!" Scott turned to Betsy. "Psylocke, how long were you performing mouth-to-mouth on her?"

"Maybe…7 minutes."

__

That's a long time. He thought nervously. "How long was she out for?" 

"You might want to ask Gambit that question."

He turned to Remy, who seemed only focused on Rogue as Jean and Betsy worked on her. "Gambit?" Scott called to him, getting his immediate attention. "How long was Rogue out for?"

He thought back to a moment that he would rather soon forget, trying desperately to think up a timeline. He shook his head in frustration. "I don't know…maybe 5 minutes…I don't know."

Jean finished connecting the last of the equipment to Rogue's body and realized that Betsy was also finished. Turning to Scott she said, "Rogue's all hooked up."

He rushed over to her bedside, glancing over the medical screen, which displayed her vital signs. Scott turned to Betsy anxiously. "What are the readings?"

"We have some brainwave activity." She answered happily.

"She has a pulse!" Jean added with excitement. "She's going to make it."

A huge sigh was heard throughout the laboratory. Logan hung up the phone, reasoning that he didn't need to get in contact with Henry anymore now that Rogue would pull through. Bobby wiped the sweat away from his forehead. He was relieved, but he didn't feel like celebrating just yet. Scott's heart rate began to steady in his chest, his tense muscles finally able to relax.

Ororo was thankful that everything worked out. She was now able to breathe again without a heavy heart. She focused on Remy, who was by her side, however he did not seem to share the same joy that she felt. His eyes were still focused on Rogue, no emotion escaped his face.

"You hear that, Remy?" She asked, whispering in his ear. "Everything is going to be okay." 

He did not acknowledge her. His eyes remained on Rogue, only hearing the beeping noise coming from the equipment that traced the beating of her heart.

***

****

…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

As the sound of Rogue's heart monitor pounded a steady rhythm in the background, The X-Men gathered around the meeting area located in a section of the medical lab. Scott had called an inquiry so that he could find out exactly what lead to Rogue's circumstance.

The leader looked around the room at his teammates. He took the time to collect his thoughts, knowing that this gathering could get out of hand if he didn't keep a firm handle on everything. After a couple of seconds of silence, he began his speech with a warning. "Before I begin, I want to make it clear that this is an _information_ meeting—I don't want to hear any accusations." _This has all the ingredients to turn into another Trail of Gambit and that is the last thing I want this to be. _"Now…how did this happen?" He asked no one in general.

Logan was the first to speak and he wasn't concerned about being diplomatic. He knew exactly what caused Rogue to almost die and he wasn't going to bite his tongue just because someone's feelings would get hurt. "I think it's safe to say that this all started when the Cajun got Rogue drunk." 

Instantly Remy was faced with eyes zeroed in, in his direction. He knew that he was their target, everyone aiming for the bull's eye.

Scott couldn't help but get angry. "You gave her alcohol _after_ I confiscated yours?" 

He nodded his head in response. There was no way he could talk himself out of what happened to her, but still there was so much even he didn't understand. "I gave her beer, but she didn't drink dat much—less than half a bottle."

Bobby finished looking over the printout from Rogue's blood test. "You don't get alcohol poisoning drinking a half bottle of beer." 

"Alcohol poisoning?" Jean asked in disbelief.

He retracted the ice cube he had placed on his bruised cheek. "That's what this printout of her blood test says. Her blood was saturated with alcohol."

"Explain that, Cajun." Logan stated folding his arms in a way that suggested that he wouldn't believe anything that came out of Remy's mouth.

Ororo did not like the direction the meeting was heading. She placed a protective hand on Remy's chest. "I am sure he has a perfectly good explanation." She looked him deep in the eyes. "Maybe she drank more when you were not looking."

Remy's face remained still, but he was filled with emotion on the inside. _Poor, Stormy. She wants so much t' believe in me dat she's feedin' me excuses. She wants t' take my word for it, but my explanation doesn't make any sense t' her. She t'inks I'm lying._ Remy whispered his response slowly, "She only drank less than half."

Ororo lowered her head, wanting to hide her distrust.

"Fuckin' liar." Logan growled in disgust.

"Wolverine." Scott warned him, turning back to Remy. "Are you sure, Gambit?"

"Positive." He answered in defiance of everyone who wanted to believe the worst about him.

****

…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

Suddenly, Jean remembered noticing a difference on Rogue's bracelet. "I've seen Rogue when the device was a solid red color, but when we were working on her I noticed that it was now flashing red. Could that have something to do with her condition?" 

Scott was now confused more than ever. "How could it be flashing red?! A blinking red light signals as a warning."

"I never noticed a blinking light when she used it yesterday." Bobby added.

"What?" Scott asked, dumbfounded. "You mean, this wasn't the first time she used the bracelet?"

"De night when Betsy was drinkin' in my room—after I carried Betsy back t' her room, I went back t' mine and Rogue had already turned it on. I'm not even sure why she did it. I was surprised dat she did."

Scott rubbed his chin, thinking about what could have happened. "At what time did she turn on the bracelet the first night?"

"A bit before 10:00pm."

Hitting his forehead he thought, _That meant that it went off at around 6:00am—8 hours. Shit!_ "What time did she turn on the bracelet tonight?"

"I don't know…when I saw her it was a bit before 10:00pm and it was already on." Remy reasoned. "She knows about de 24-hour rule. Rogue wouldn't have used it before de 24-hour on which it was first turned on."

"Fuck the time she used it at! He's lyin' about everythin' else!" Logan growled impatiently. "The time still doesn't explain how she got drunk on a bit of beer."

****

…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

"Yes it does." Scott muttered to their amazement. _I guess Beast plays some kind of role in this. The bracelet should have been better explained._ "The bracelet is suppose to be activated only 24-hours after it is _deactivated_. Meaning, if she used it at 10:00pm and it went off at 6:00am, she would have to wait until 6:00am this morning to use it. The colors are what tell you. It's only safe to activate when it's on green or neutral. The red warns you not to turn it on yet." He focused on Remy. "When she activated it tonight was it set in red?"

"Don't know. She came t' me in de livin' room and it was already activated."

"Yeah right." Bobby chimed in sarcastically. "You must have pressured her to use it or something. She told me this morning that she wouldn't use it again for awhile."

__

Why would she have gone and said dat? Remy thought to himself. He then looked toward Bobby. "But I wasn't wit' her when she activated it." The look on everyone's face told Remy that they weren't buying his story…everyone except Logan. 

Logan spoke again in a whisper, "It was me." All eyes turned in his direction in shock.

"You?" Bobby asked confused. "Why would you make her turn it on?"

"I was with her in the weight room. I didn't know anythin' about no rules—I saw the red light. I asked her about it, but she wouldn't tell me what it meant." _I guess she didn't even know herself_. "I kind of badgered her into turnin' it on." He said too ashamed to look at anyone. "If I'd-a-known, I wouldn't have made her do it." He thought back to the moment after the bracelet was switched on. "I should have known somethin' was up. She fainted when it was activated."

Ororo's heart ached because she couldn't be by Logan's side to comfort him as she did Remy. All she could do was speak to him from across the room. "You could not have known, Wolverine."

"It's not your fault." Jean placed an arm around his shoulder. "I noticed the red light too. She basically told me that it was nothing and I had no reason not to believe her."

****

…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

Scott nodded his head, then turned to Betsy. "Did you notice the red light, Betsy?"

"Nope." She answered, shaking her head casually. "I haven't seen Rogue all day."

Scott spoke to the group as a whole. "I've seen her today, but my red haze prevented me from differentiating between the colors." Looking over to Rogue he added, "I can barely notice the blinking red light now, even though I know it is blinking." He looked over at Remy. "Something tells me that you two were counting on me not noticing it was activated."

He shook his head in agreement. "I didn't wan' you t' know she used it 'cause of what you told me in de kitchen de other night." 

__

I warned him about Rogue and the bracelet. Sighing, he mumbled, "As you can see, I had my reasons."

"She didn't wan' you t' know 'cause she was afraid you would tell Beast. She said somet'ing about not wanting him t' be mad at her."

Looking around the room he stated, "This could have been avoided. Someone should have told me she was using the bracelet." He made it a point to look directly at all of the X-Men. "If we were all communicating with one another, she could have been better monitored." He watched as they all looked toward the floor as if in deep thought. "So, only Gambit, Iceman and Wolverine were aware of Rogue using the bracelet?"

"No." Ororo added calmly. "I knew as well."

"You?!"

__

I am surprised he is so shocked. "Yes, me. I did not see her when she had it on, but Remy did confide in me when she first used it."

"And you didn't inform me?"

****

…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. "I think that question would be better used if I had asked it." Crossing her arms, she continued, "You did not inform me or anyone else of the dangers of that device. You were the only one who actually _read_ the booklet. It would have been a wise choice to at least give me the run down of the rules or tell me you did not want it to be used. You know how close I am to Gambit. You know he would have confided in me before anyone else." She watched as he shifted his feet in uneasiness. "Why the big secret?"

"You're right. If there was anyone that I should have told, it should have been you." 

Irritated she looked at him thinking, _Is that suppose to be some kind of apology?_

Jean's voice was the first to break the moment of silence. "Well, it's over now and we all learned a valuable lesson," she said dusting her hands together. "We can all just take a deep breath and relax."

"She was out for too long." Folding out the paper reading of Rogue's vitals, Bobby added, "Not enough oxygen to the brain so there's major damage. Her liver is shot to hell."

The doomsday reading came as no surprise to Scott now that everything about the bracelet came into light. "She was already more responsive to her senses, stimulants, etc, but because she used the bracelet too early, her body became even more so—extremely weak. The alcohol was then able to have a deadly impact on her immune system. "

"And now?" Betsy asked Scott.

"We wait." He looked at his watch. "Since Gambit said she used the bracelet around 10:00pm, at approximately 6:00am, the bracelet will turn off. When it is deactivated, her absorption powers will return and then we do the usual." Without saying anything more, Logan stepped to him.

"I'm already ahead of ya."

"You can give her some of your healing factor when she's ready and a little more in a couple of hours—it's safer for you if you give her small doses every couple of hours, so don't get too crazy." 

Bobby listened to his leader, his mind still concentrating on the printout of Rogue's vitals signs still in his hands. _It can't be that simple. She's still weak. _His eyes dashed nervously around the room.

Lifting up his shades, Scott carefully rubbed his tired eyes. "It's been a stressful time, but we know everything will be okay. Everyone get out of here and get some sleep."

****

…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

Remy spoke without hesitation, "I'm not leavin'." 

"Neither am I." Bobby added just as fast.

Scott could see the look of concern that still covered Bobby's face. He noticed that Remy's face was eerily still. _It's best that I don't argue with either of them._ "You can both stay."

"I'll stay with you." Ororo said, squeezing Remy's hand.

Her movement caused a surge of jealousy to flow through Logan. "Same here."

Jean looked toward her husband. "Me too." 

Betsy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well, if everyone is staying then so am I." _I'm so tired, but I don't want to miss anything._

****

…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

"Fine." Scott shook his head, _So now, everyone is willing to spend some time together as a team._ "We _all _stay. Wolverine, you be ready by 6:00am."

"No problem." Logan muttered leaning against the wall.

Betsy looked toward Remy, whose eyes remained on Rogue. "Gambit, take out your cards before we die of boredom."

A card game sounded like a good idea to Jean to pass the time, however she hated the fact that it came from Betsy. "I doubt that anyone will be up for a card game." 

__

Bitch! Betsy thought to herself then responded smugly, "I've scanned the minds in this room. There's enough people here who want to play…_Jackass_." 

Jean shot her a look from across the room. 

She spoke with a sly smile, "I wasn't calling you names. I was talking about the card game Jackass."

"Psylocke." Scott warned in response to her reading minds. "What have I told you about…"

"Cyke?" Bobby interrupted softly, however Scott continued.

"…reading minds…"

"Cyke?" He repeated a bit more loudly.

"…without the person's knowledge…"

"Scott!" 

"What?!"

After staring at the readout of the seriousness of Rogue's internal injuries, Scott's plan didn't seem to be so fool proof to him. "I was just thinking…what if Rogue's heart doesn't make it 'til six?"

Everyone in the room froze, contemplating his question…

****

…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beeeeeeeeeeee…

The sound snapped everyone out of their relaxed positions. 

"She's flat-lining!" Betsy yelled in shock.

"Psylocke, Jean—defibrillator now!" Scott ordered as everyone rushed toward the medical equipment. 

The two women rushed to the machine. Jean waited for Betsy to turn on the defibrillator, giving Rogue mouth-to-mouth in the process. Betsy set the machine without difficulty having done so on many occasions. She programmed it to Rogue's settings that were already saved on the machine like the rest of the team.

Scott turned to Logan and ordered, "Get Beast on the phone now—no excuses!" He could see Bobby and Remy out of the corner of his eye, but didn't trust that they had the ability to be a useful part of the team at the moment. "Iceman, Gambit, stand down!" To his relief, they obeyed his command.

As soon as the defibrillator was on, Psylocke looked across Rogue's body to Jean, who was on the other side. "It's on."

Jean held the two electrically charged devices in her hands. "Clear!"

"Wait!" Scott yelled from across the room where he was with Logan. He ran over to Rogue's bed. 

"Check the modifications. Make sure it's not set on Rogue's old settings when she was almost invulnerable."

Betsy checked the level of the defibrillator. "Shit, it's on 7 out of 10!" _We almost killed her!_ She looked up to Scott in a panic. "What should we change it to?"

Without thinking he responded quickly, "Set it to the average person."

"Put it on 3." Betsy ordered Jean.

She did as she was told, decreasing the machine's electricity. "We have to wait until it powers down."

After dialing for the third time, Logan finally heard the phone pick up. "Beast…"

"Logan is that you? Of course it is. I just returned form the museum. How is the day been treating you…"

"Shut the fuck up! We got trouble!" Logan growled into the receiver.

Henry's entire body went cold. "What happened…"

"Listen…Rogue's bracelet is flashing red. She's flat-lining." He turned around to get a view of Rogue. "Jean's about to shock her now…" 

Henry's heart stopped in his chest. "Stop!"

"Clear!" Jean called out signaling that she was reading to pump Rogue with electricity. 

"Stop!" Logan yelled, getting everyone's full attention.

"Shit!" Jean cursed, almost dropping the shockers out of her hand.

Betsy looked over to Logan. "What the fuck is it now?!"

"Beast says to stop." Logan answered as he put the phone on speaker so that Henry could talk to everyone at once. 

His voice protruded loudly from the speakerphone. **_"You have to modify the defibrillator." _**

"Fuck!" Scott said in frustration, thinking that Henry was wasting valuable time. "We already did! We set it to that of the average person."

"**_If the bracelet is flashing red it means that she is now weaker than the average person. Set it on level 1_**."

Scott slapped his forehead, thinking that he was an idiot. "I should have known that."

Betsy immediately changed the setting. "Shit. We have to wait again for it to power down." Within seconds the machine was ready to be used.

Betsy looked up to Jean. "Okay it's ready." 

"Clear!" Jean yelled as she then placed the device on Rogue's chest. Instantly her body responded to the shock. 

Betsy looked toward the computer screen to check for any vital signs. "No pulse."

Jean nodded in response. "Clear!"

Betsy looked at the screen. "No pulse."

"Clear!" _Come on…come on…come on!_ She looked to Betsy.

She shook her head in frustration. "No pulse."

"Clear!" Jean could feel all the eyes on her from her teammates around the room.

Betsy examined the screen, but a flat line still remained. _Fuck this! _"No pulse!"

"Clear!" _Please, please, please…_

"No fucking pulse!" She yelled harshly. _She's dead! _She looked Jean in the eyes knowing that Jean was thinking the same thing. However, Betsy knew that they were not able to give up on a friend without another chance.

"Clear!" She yelled pumping Rogue full of electricity. It was like music to her ears…

****

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

"We're back on line!" Betsy screamed as the others were finally able to exhale.

"Beast…Beast…" Scott yelled.

"We lost him. His cell died out." Logan said disconnecting the line.

"I'll get back in touch with him later." Scott looked around the room at the relieved faces of everyone. There were hugs exchanged and a couple of high fives. For a brief moment everyone was working together, everyone was celebrating together…it was exactly what he wanted to see on their vacation together. A sudden sadness overtook his body. _Too bad one of us almost had to die for me to finally get all of us in a room together._

Even if Scott wanted to hold on to the little moment of happiness in the room, it soon disappeared as quickly as it came. The smiles were placed with looks of worry as it finally sank into everyone minds how close they came to losing a friend. He watched as the group celebration turned somber and everyone began to drift into smaller circles.

Jean noticed Bobby walk off by himself. She could sense the turmoil going through his mind without having to go inside of it. She walked over to him with a soft-reassuring smile. "Everything's fine now."

"No it's not." He whispered shaking his head. "She might not make it through the night." From where he stood he could see how pale Rogue's face was. "And if heart doesn't make it—Wolverine's healing factor won't mean shit."

Jean took a quick glance at her watch. "We only have three hours to wait 'til 6 o'clock. Hopefully, she'll make it. Bobby…"

"She has to pull through." He looked from Jean over to Rogue. "I don't know what I'd do if she doesn't."

Jean put her arm over his shoulder. She wanted to tell him that everything will be okay, but she knew that he wouldn't believe her. "We'll get through it. Whatever happens, we'll get through it."

He looked down at her, remembering their earlier conversation when they were strolling outside. "You know what I regret?"

"No, what?"

"I regret how Rogue and I drifted apart in the first place." He sighed wishing that he could turn back time. "There was a gap—months—where we stopped talking to each other 'cause we had other stuff going on in our lives." He held back his tears as he spoke on. "I'm just thinking about all the things I missed during that gap—all the things that _could_ have happened." Again, he looked toward her lying form. "If she doesn't make it…"

She started to rub his back in a circular motion.

He closed his eyes, unable to look at her body anymore. "Excuse me." He walked past her to a far corner of the room and stood by himself.

Scott noticed Betsy standing alone. He inched up beside her. "You okay?"

She spoke with indifference, "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged his shoulders, knowing that she was really hiding her true emotions as usual. "Just wondering."

Despite not wanting to, she opened up to him. "We were never close—Rogue and I."

"I'm aware of that."

"After she returned from the Savage Lands, I'd talk to her forgetting that she _wasn't _Carol. Took me a long time to program it into my brain that Carol had died when Magneto choose to tear her out of Rogue's body." She whispered. "I never really liked Rogue because I was loyal to Carol. If I had befriended Rogue, I thought I would be betraying Carol, and so I never did…" 

Hearing the built up of emotion in her voice, he put his arm around her.

"…But I touched her today for the first time. Her body was so cold…" She turned to face him. "I don't want her to die."

"I know you don't." Giving her a little squeeze he added. "You did good, Betsy. The only reason she has a chance now is because you resuscitated her in the lobby. You did good." They both stared at Rogue's body and Betsy rested her head against his chest.

Jean watched them from across the room as rage built within her.

Remy sat on one of the beds a short distance from Rogue with Ororo at his side. _It's like I feel like I'm waiting for de other foot t' drop_. "She's not gonna make it."

That was the fifth time he said that to her during their long wait for Rogue's bracelet to deactivate. "Remy, stop talking that way."

"She's gonna die." 

"Why must you say such things?"

" 'Cause we were so close. We were so close t' connecting. We were about to have a storybook ending." He spoke with determination, "She'll die. She has to."

His tone of voice sent shivers down her spine. "Stop it." 

"And she'll die because of me…" He continued in a hush voice with a far away look in his eyes. "Because I loved her. She _will_ die."

"Remy, you are putting negative energy into the air." She snapped at him. "It is as if you are wishing her to die."

"Maybe dat's what's best."

Her eyes flashed uncontrollably, letting out a ripple of thunder in the distance.

"If she dies—it'll all stop. Everyt'ing will stop. Dat way I'll know better de next time." _Didn't de other Remy warn me that somet'ing bad would happen? _"I tried t' warn myself." _But by then it was already too late._

"What are you talking about?"

He didn't hear her question. "Rogue will die." He snapped himself out of the daze and looked up at her for the first time in a while. "But I don't wan' her to." He sounded desperate. "Dere's so much I wanted t' say, but never did 'cause I was too afraid."

"You'll have your chance…soon." As soon as she spoke she regretted her words. _He believes me. I shouldn't have said that._

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Say a prayer for her."

"I have already said many, but for you I will say more."

"No." He stated adamantly. "I don't want you t' say any goddess or nature prayer bullsh…" he cut himself off, not wanting to offend her, knowing that he already had. For a split second he saw a look of hurt on her face. _Shit! _"I'm sorry."

"I am not Catholic, Remy."

"I know." In a soft whisper he continued. "But I chose t' walk away from de light—God won't listen t' me. You search for de light—He'll listen t' you. Pray for her—t'rough Jesus Christ." He was asking her to do it for him, even though it sounded more like a command.

"I will." She took his hand and began to pray.

Logan watched them from afar in silence as Betsy's words from earlier flooded his mind: 

__

It doesn't take a telepath to uncover their attraction for each other. 

He wanted to erase her words from his memory. It was obvious to him that Ororo was just comforting her friend. He could hear their innocent conversation with his sensitive ears, however he still felt a twinge of jealousy.

Betsy observed Logan watch Remy and Ororo from across the room. Logan then turned to her, catching her eyes on him. A smirk escaped her lips. Sure, Logan would think that she was hinting at something, but she was just happy that she was able to manipulate him so. However a feeling of guilt prevented her from fully enjoying the moment as she turned back to Rogue. _I should be focusing on Rogue's well being instead of taking pleasure in Logan's suspicion of his girlfriend._

Jean noticed that Logan seemed to be in bad shape. She made her way over to him from across the room. "How are you feeling, Wolvie?"

He shook his head with remorse. "I'm feeling like I got Rogue into this shit."

"It's not entirely your fault. Scott already went over this, Logan."

"I just feel like I should of looked out for her. It's like I let her down." _Again. _"I wasn't there to help her." _Again._

"Why not think about it this way." Placing his arm, she took the time to collect her thoughts. "You will be able to help her tonight. You're the only one here who has the ability to restore her to perfect health. By giving her your healing factor, you will have your redemption."

__

It's not that easy. "That's only if she can make it through the night."

"Only time will tell." Jean reflected on the last couple of days she spent with Rogue. "I just wish I could have gotten through to her. I just wish that she could have trusted me enough to confide in about the bracelet. At least she told you about using it, Logan. I always thought we were close—I guess I was wrong."

"Don't take it to heart, Red. You heard Gumbo, she didn't want Scott finding out. That's probably the _only_ reason she didn't tell you."

"Right, 'cause me and Scott are joined at the hip." She rolled her eyes, "Despite what everyone may think, I don't go running to him with every little thing."

He turned to her with suspicion, then looked over to Scott and Betsy. "There somethin' going on 'tween you two?"

"Nope." _I need to calm down. Even Logan's beginning to pick up on my feelings toward Scott and Betsy. _She quickly changed the subject. "Rogue _will_ make it. She's too much of a fighter to give up."

"Don't bet on it. I've seen her give up before."

She looked at him curiously, thinking that his words had deeper meaning then what he was willing to reveal. But instead of asking questions, she gave him a hug. Logan held her in his arms for comfort then noticed Ororo's eyes in his general direction. Gently, he moved away from Jean's embrace.

****

The Wait

(Full Cast)

"You know the plan." Scott said to Logan as the entire team stood around Rogue's bed. Three hours had past and Rogue's bracelet was about to deactivate. "Only a little touch. She doesn't need that much to survive; it'll just take her a longer time to heal. After another two hours, you can give her a bit more…understand?"

He waved him off with his hand. "I know the drill."

Scott turned to the rest of the team. "When he's done, we'll know for sure that she'll be okay, which means I don't want this place clogged up with so many people." He pointed to Remy and Bobby. "You two will go in the waiting room—no arguments."

"I'll leave too." Betsy said yawning. "I'm really tired." 

"I will stay." Ororo stated, wanting to be by Logan's bedside.

Jean nodded in agreement. "Me too. I want to make sure Logan is okay."

"Fine. Jean will look after Logan and Storm can look after Rogue." He then focused on his second in command. "You can take over for a couple of hours, while I get some rest."

Ororo looked unimpressed. _Am I suppose to jump for joy for his generosity?_

"After we will…." He was interrupted by beeps from the bracelet. It was a few minutes to six and the bracelet was deactivating. "Okay Wolverine, show time."

Logan stepped up to Rogue, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He was ready to restore her back to health. Suddenly, a feeling of dread overtook his body. "What if it doesn't work?"

Remy slammed his fist against one of the medical tables. "What de fuck are you waitin' for?!" His eyes were blazing. "Jus' do it!"

Without another thought he grabbed Rogue's bear arm with one hand, instantly feeling the life being sucked out of him.

Scott's eyes locked on Logan_. One Mississippi…two Mississippi…three Mississippi…that should be enough. _"Okay, pull back now." He ordered, however Logan did not remove his hand. "Wolverine, pull back that's an order!"

Defiantly he placed his other hand on her flesh, his life force being drained in more abundance.

"Shit!" Scott cursed as he stepped toward Logan.

"Just let him do it." Remy whispered as Scott pulled him back by his arm.

"Logan! Let go of her this instant!" Ororo yelled.

Scott shrugged Remy off of him. "Help me out." He commanded Bobby as they both pulled Logan away from her, careful not to touch his exposed flesh. 

They rushed Logan to a medical bed while Jean and Ororo began to hook him up to machines that displayed his vital signs. 

"How is he?" Scott asked.

"He could have got himself killed." Jean then read the information on the screen. "He'll make it. He gave her so much of his healing factor, he won't have to touch her again. Should be out for a couple of hours."

"He's so fucking stubborn." Betsy mumbled to no one in particular.

"Everyone, besides Jean and Ororo, out." Scott ordered. Betsy was the only one to obey his command leaving the room.

Scott faced Remy and Bobby. "I'm not going to ask you two again. You can stay in the waiting room."

"Go on, you two." Ororo said, gently pushing them along. "I'll keep an eye on her. You don't need to be here."

Bobby and Remy did as they were told and left the room. 

"Storm, hold down the fort. I'll be back in 6 hours, after that you can both rest." Before he left he turned back to his wife. "Are you sure you want to be here? 'Ro can look after both Rogue and Wolverine on her own."

"I _want_ to stay."

He gave her one last look and headed for the door. Jean rolled her eyes and walked over to Logan's bedside.

Ororo watched as Jean stroked her boyfriend's hair, wishing that they could trade places. _I better not obsess on those two over there…least I go mad._ She thought wisely to herself. 

Instead she focused on her long time friend Rogue, who had been getting a tad bit on her nerves the last couple of days. She was about to touch her then remembered that the device was now turned off. _Woow, that was close. _Looking at the monitor that listed Rogue's vital signs she noticed a slight increase in Rogue's brain activity. 

__

I wonder what she is thinking about now?

*

Rogue's mind was black. She sat huddled in nothingness for longer than she had ever remembered. She was too scared to move, or so she thought, but soon realized that she wasn't able too move. It was as if she would be stuck in that same position until the end of time. 

Out of the blackness came a bright light, exposing the hidden figures of the darkness. Within moments, she was able to move from her huddled position. Considering that she has had experience with this situation before she knew right away that she had just received a dose of Logan's healing factor. She then started a journey through her mind, reasoning that she should find Logan as quickly as possible. _He never did like being in mah head._

Soon she saw a stumbling figure a short distance away. _Logan? That was pretty fast_. She ran in his direction. "Logan! Logan!" However, soon she realized that she had been calling out the wrong name.

"Remy?!" She ran up to him, seeing him collapse to the ground. She could see the agony in his face as she moved to help him up. "Are you okay?" She asked, knowing that it was a stupid question.

"Chere!" He called to her in a drunken fashion. "I seem t' be experiencin' some difficulty." He tried to brace his weight on her shoulder, however it was difficult for her to support him because she was not back to her full strength. "My head feels like it's gonna explode."

"You'll feel better soon." She was glad that she didn't have to explain the process of making a door to him, because he had already experienced it. 

"Rogue?" He asked as she walked with him to an isolated area. "How long has it been from de time you absorbed me on Asteroid M?"

"It's been a long time, Remy."

__

Did she not hear my question? He thought in frustration. "Yeah, but _how_ long? A couple of weeks?"

"Longer than that."

"A month? Two months?" 

She shook her head no.

__

Shit, shit, shit! "Three months." Not hearing an answer from her and fearing the worst, he skipped a lot of months. "A year?"

"What does it matter?" She asked, but could tell that he seemed really anxious to find out_. Ah guess it must feel weird being trapped in a place where you can't keep track of time. In mah mind sometimes an hour is like a year and a hear is like an hour._ "It's been longer than a year—_way_ longer."

He was beyond shocked. Too shocked to even concern himself with the pounding of his head. "You're kiddin' me! You're fuckin' kidding me!" He looked at her with distrust. "What happened? Why am I still at de mansion?"

"Ah don't know." She shrugged casually. " 'Cause you like it?"

"Hell no, dat can't be why!" He again began to feel the steady pounding in his head beginning to increase. "It's 'cause of you isn't it? I'm here 'cause of you." He shook his head in hopelessness. "You don't know everyt'ing about me, chere. I've done some stuff in my past."

"Oh, you mean the Mutant Massacre?" She said almost laughing at his surprised reaction. _This Remy is unaware of a lot of things that happened in our lives outside mah mind because Ah absorbed him so early after he joined the team._ "That's old news, sugah. Tell me somethin' Ah don't know."

He was surprised to see her lighthearted attitude. _I was responsible for de deaths of hundreds of innocent people and she's still helping me? What de hell?!_ "You all found out about me and you still let me be part of de X-men?" _I would have never told dem what I did…unless maybe I'm not de same guy now on de outside world. Maybe de outside me has changed for de better…nah! I mus' be pullin' another scam. _"So I told you _everyt'ing_?"

"Everythin'?" She looked at him with curiosity. "The Mutant Massacre…you told us everythin' about that."

__

Jus' de Mutant Massacre? I guess I didn't tell dem **everyt'ing.** He was relived. _I'm not dat stupid after all, 'cause de other stuff I did could never be forgiven. _He decided to change the subject before she would ask anymore questions. "How's Stormy doin'?" He asked with a heavy heart.

"She's great?" She answered indifferently.

"We still friends? I mean, after findin' out about de Marauders—do we still talk t' each other and stuff?"

"You two are even closer. She's forgiven you."

That was too good to be true, for Remy to accept. _She forgives, but she doesn't forget—Forge is a testament t' dat._ "She forgave me? How is dat possible?"

"Ah don't know. She mus' have a big heart or somethin'."

Remy was willing to accept her answer, if only for a moment. He could admit to himself that he had taken a liking to Ororo, even after she regained her older body. Still he would have preferred that she never found out about the massacre. _I don't even know how de outside me can even look at her now dat everyt'ing is out in de open. _He shook his head not wanting to think about Ororo anymore.

Rogue set him down on the ground and tried to concentrate on making a door to place Remy's persona in, saving him from a death of sorts. Making a door was usually easy to do, however because she was still weak it was a bit more difficult.

"So what about us?" Remy asked breaking her concentration.

"Dere is no _us_. We are jus' friends, Remy."

__

Shit! Seems like I wasn't able t' work my charms on de Mississippi Rat. He let out a moan, as another pain hit him. "Den you're one of de smart ones."

She turned away from the half-made door. "What do you mean by that?"

His mind was spinning as it began to slip away. " 'Cause you never fell for my lines…my act." He shook his head, trying to regain his senses. "I talk a lot of shit… a lot…jus' t' get what I want…wit'out givin' myself." Out of his squinted eyes he could see the door she was making near completion. "I need t' feel needed…it's like a compulsion…and I'll do whatever I have to, t' get it. You would t'ink dat I would have learned my lesson wit' Genevieve." He noticed that the door was finally finished. He braced himself as Rogue helped him to his feet, still listening to his every word. 

"I slipped into your body when you were unconscious. I saw myself…I had a conversation wit' myself…"

Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing that revelation. _He spoke with the outside Remy?!_ Her mind focused back on his mumbling, as she walked him to the door.

"…Not'ing's changed. Don't believe anyt'ing he says t' you…" She then placed him in the door, waiting for him to finish before she would close it. "I need t' feel needed…'til de next one comes along…it's jus' part of de game…" He closed his eyes, sinking onto the floor.

She shut the door, locking him into her safe haven. She wanted to know more of what he was talking about, but he didn't have the strength to continue and could run the risk of a painful death if she let him out a moments longer. '_Jus' part of the game?' What the fuck was he talkin' about? _

The eerie silence she was experiencing was interrupted when out of nowhere she heard a dark laughter.

*

Scott and Betsy walked side-by-side through the lobby. Betsy broke away from his side to scurry up the stairs, however she stopped once she realized Scott wasn't heading for the outside door. She watched as he walked toward the living room.

"I thought you were going to catch some Z's." She called out from the steps.

He stopped and turned to her. "I am. The boathouse is too far if anything goes wrong with Rogue. I want to be close by."

"So you're going to sleep on the couch?"

"That's the plan."

"Doesn't sound like much of a plan." She thought about how uncomfortable sleeping on the couch would be. "You'll get a bad back if you sleep there." 

"You have a better suggestion?" He asked despite his better judgement.

She gave a sly smile, always ready to take advantage of an opening. "You know I have a really big bed…" 

"See ya, Betsy." He said with a smile.

"Or…why can't you just crash in Rogue's room—she's not using it."

He turned back around, reasoning that she had a good idea. "Hmm. Might as well." 

She waited for him to catch up to her and they made their way towards the woman's section. "I guess the basketball game is cancelled."

"Postponed." He answered as they both stopped outside their room doors, which happened to be in front of each other. "We can have the game tomorrow. By then Rogue will have fully recovered."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to knock on my door."

"I should be fine." He said turning the doorknob. "Later, Betsy."

"Don't forget to talk to 'Ro and Jean, sweetie."

Laughing to himself he replied, "I won't, dear."

He entered Rogue's room, closing the door behind him. He walked around the space, examining the dolls that covered the surface area.

"Spooky." He whispered as he sat on her soft bed feeling troubled_. This thing with Rogue is far from over. I have to do something before anything like this happens again_. He got up from her bed, picking up the phone on the nightstand. He proceeded to dial a long series of numbers. The phone rang twice before someone picked it up.

"Hello…hello?" answered a desperate voice.

"Hey, Hank. It's me." He could hear his blue colleague let out a deep sigh through the speaker.

"Scott." He answered seriously. He dreaded the worst.

"As you know, we really need to talk."

*

After a short walk, Rogue managed to put a face to the voice filled with dark laughter. Cannon sat on the ground, clutching his side as if he were in pain, though a bright smile was frozen on his face.

He looked up at the venom she had for him in her eyes. "Doesn't that shit just blow your mind?!" He asked in response to all that Remy had revealed to her.

"It was you that let him out." Her voice was filled with contempt.

"I warned you that I was going to mess you up." He huffed, trying to make out her image through a dull haze. "Don't get mad at me. In fact, you should be thanking me. I've just exposed how fucked up your man is."

"You don't know anythin'."

"You're still in denial. I guess the saying is true: love is blind…deaf and dumb." He added laughing darkly. A sharp pain cut through his head, turning his laughter into a heart-filled scream. 

"Listen, the fun is over. I'm really hurting now." The pain subsided a tiny bit for him to collect his thoughts. He looked at Rogue, who gave him a blank stare. "Make me one of those doors you made for Remy." He ordered; however he did not get a response. 

He looked her over anxiously fearing the worst, hoping for the best. "Rogue, come on. I know you let Zeal slip away, but you weren't around to watch him suffer. I know you won't allow me to go out in agonizing pain."

She squatted down beside him, enjoying the look of anguish expressed on his face. "Then Ah guess you don't know me very well, sugah"

"Cut the bullshit!" Pain began to build in pressure inside his mind. He looked at her desperately, wanting to wipe the smile off her face but knowing he did not have the energy to do it. "You can't let me die this way! You're suppose to be the good guys! You're suppose to be better than this!"

She titled her head and whispered, "You'd think so, huh?"

"Bitch! You fucking bitch!"

"That's no way to talk to a lady." _Ah think Ah'm enjoying this a li'l too much_.

The pressure in his head increased gradually as it searched for a way to break free. Cannon clenched his teeth, "You're screwed, Rogue! Your entire life is screwed thanks to me—and you won't ever know why…until it is too late…" It felt as if his head was expanding, almost reaching its breaking point. With his last breath he moaned. "…That'll be my one pleasure from beyond the grave."

She lowered her face to his, watching his once pale face turn bright red. "Die, Cannon…die slow." 

He let out another scream of agony as his essence was ripped from his body. Rogue watched in astonishment as his light floated around her then burst into nothingness. All that remained was his body…an empty shell.

*

Scott sat up in Rogue's bed, too uncomfortable to sleep. There were just too many things racing through his mind for him to settle down after his talk with Henry. 

He noticed the room door was opening without a sound. He waited to get a description of the intruder. "What are you doing here?" He asked when the person was in clear view.

Remy shut the door behind him with a playful smile on his face. "I could ask you de same question. After all, _you_ are in _my_ girl's bed."

He blushed slightly, removing the covers from his body. "Betsy's suggested that I crash here instead of sleeping on the couch. That way I can be close by in case of emergency…and it's more comfortable." 

"Oh." He answered with little interest in Scott's explanation. "I jus' came t' get one of Rogue's teddy bears and her gloves." He stepped into the room rummaging through her things. " 'Ro t'ought it would be a good idea for Rogue t' have her belongings decorating de medical lab. Really I jus' t'ink she was givin' me somet'ing t' do—clear my head. She sent Bobby t' make her some herbal tea." He said with a light smile.

Scott got up from the bed. "You doing okay?" He asked sincerely as he followed Remy around the room with his eyes.

"I'm fine now. Rogue's gonna pull t'rough." 

"I noticed that Rogue had a couple of bruises on her body." He was hoping to get some kind of reaction out of Remy, wanting to catch him off guard. However, his plan did not work.

He gave Scott a blank stare. "Uh-huh."

"You know anything about it?"

"Uh-huh." _I better calm him down. _"Don't worry about it." He said with a wave of his hand. "It's already been taken care of." 

Scott didn't like the sound of that, but chose to drop the issue for the time being.

Remy had all he needed: a couple of Rogue's stuffed animals and her gloves. Before he left, he turned back to his leader. "Hey, Scott."

"Yup."

"T'anks…for what you did earlier." He took the time to further gather his thoughts. "For not jumpin' on de bandwagon and railroadin' me wit' de others in de medical lab."

__

He's actually thanking me? Scott thought in disbelief. "You're welcome."

Remy gave a firm nod of his head and left the room as silently as he came.

He sat back in the bed in complete shock. _Never saw that one coming._

*

Although the figure was far away and had its back turned, Rogue knew immediately that it was Logan. Taking her time, she crept up behind him.

"Hey, Logan." She said as swung her arm over his shoulder.

"Don't you 'hey Logan' me." He pushed her arm from him and looked at her with fury in his eyes. "Don't you know how much shit you put everyone through tonight?!" 

"Ah can imagine." She answered without much regret. "Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean to get knocked out."

"Knocked out?" _She doesn't even know what happened._ He shook his head in frustration. "Rogue, you were considered legally dead…twice!"

"Ah died?!" Her eyes widen in horror. She never believed that things were so serious. In desperation she asked, "Ah'm gonna get better though, right?"

"You're expected to make a full recovery. Turns out you had alcohol poisonin'."

"How? Ah never had that much to drink…jus' a half a bottle, honest."

"Yeah well, you were using the bracelet wrong." Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he continued, "It's suppose to be activated 24 hours after it is deactivated, not startin' from when it is activated."

"Shit! That means Ah used it 8 hours too early."

"Yup. That 8 hours did a number on your body. It totally messed up your immune system, your senses, your heart rate…everythin'. We had to wait a couple of hours 'til the bracelet deactivated before I could give you my healing factor." He paused a moment, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We almost lost you durin' the wait, kid."

She lowered her head feeling guilty. "You did warn me that there might come a time when you wouldn't be around to help me." Cracking a soft smile she whispered, "Thanks for bein' around."

"No, don't thank me. I was the one that made you turn on the bracelet ahead of time."

"It's not your fault."

He nodded his head even though he didn't agree with her. "That's what Scott said…he said we all share part of the blame." _I still don't believe him_. Looking around her dark mind he remembered that Rogue still had problems of her own to deal with. _I want to help her now, but this isn't the time she's time recuperatin'_. "Your head is pretty fucked up."

Rolling her eyes she mumbled, "You say that every time you're here."

"I keep on forgettin' that this isn't the first time I've been here." _Damn! How many times has it been in all these years?_ "That means I won't remember…"

"Yup. You won't remember a thing when you wake up, but Ah'll remember everythin'." She could tell that he seemed to be freaked out at the notion of losing his memory of their conversation.

"How much time do I have with you?"

Taking a moment she examined his solid figure. "From the looks of you, you mus' have touched me a long time. You could be here a while." _Now that Ah have his healing factor I shouldn't leave him exposed to mah open mind for longer than is necessary. _"Follow me."

Without another word he trailed behind her, trekking deeper into her mind. Finding the perfect spot, she stopped and with deep concentration began to create an object. 

Patiently, Logan waited until she finished. "What's this?" 

"It's a door." She answered stating the obvious. "It'll keep your mind from gettin' destroyed in here."

"So, I'll still be conscious once I'm inside?"

"Not really. It'll feel like you're in a deep sleep."

Looking at her the with apprehension he mumbled, "Uh-huh." _There's no fuckin' way I'm goin' in that thing._

She knew exactly what he was thinking. _Ah can tell he's scared—he always is when we go through this. _"Wolverine, the alternative is far worse. You have to remember that everythin' here isn't real." She noticed that he was still reluctant. She then started to wine, "You've gone through this many times before and we always go through this!"

"All right, fine!" He lashed out with a wave of his hand. Opening the door, he stepped inside the darkness. "See you on the outside."

" 'Night, sugah." With a wink she closed the door.

*

Jean let out a huge yawn as she stretched the muscles in her arms. She sighed as she monitored Logan's heartbeat on the machine; it had been steadily increasing with each passing hour. _It shouldn't be too long now_. She thought, looking down at his unconscious form.

Jean looked up from his body, over to her best friend across the room. "How's Rogue doing?" She asked with concern, even though Rogue had Logan's healing factor running through her body.

"She's coming along great." Ororo answered happily. "She'll probably be fully conscious in another couple of hours."

"When she wakes up she better kiss Logan's feet…"

"How is he doing?" Ororo asked cutting her off.

"It's Wolverine. His body is recovering remarkably. You know if it were anyone else holding on to Rogue that long they would have been killed." She began to comb her fingers through his thick black hair. Her voice became soft, "I just want to be here for him when he wakes up. I want to make sure he is okay, and that he will never be that stupid again." She looked back at Ororo. "He didn't have to give her so much at once."

"Yes, he does need a stern talking to." She stating, shaking her head in agreement.

"That's what I…" Her voiced cut off, as soon as she realized his body was stirring. "Logan?" She called out to him. "Logan it's me…Jean."

Ororo's mind wandered from her patient to Jean's patient. She wished that she could be by his side as he woke up, but didn't dare trust her reaction in front of Jean's sharp mind. Instead she waited patiently in silence for her moment of opportunity to appear.

His eyes flickered open to see the red hair woman in front of him. "Jean?" He mumbled, looking up at her as if she was an angel. The scene was very familiar to him. 

"We have to stop meeting like this." She replied, bringing up an inside joke.

Even in his disoriented state he still knew what she was referring to. He was very near to death long ago when Magneto extracted the metal from his bones through the pours of his skin. He would have died, but it was the soft call of Jean's voice that brought him back to the light of day. "Every time I think I'm gonna walk into the darkness, I hear your voice callin' me back."

"I'll always be here to lead you back." She whispered, taking his hand.

"I'm gona hold you to that."

Her soothing voice, changed suddenly as she scolded him, "And the next time you even think about doing something so stupid you better…"

He waved her off, not wanting to be nagged. "I know, I know. Don't worry, Red. It won't happen again." He sat up in his chair, now able to see Ororo in the background. Suddenly, Betsy's voice came back to haunt him. He now believed that Ororo was watching everything he did, trying to look for any hidden meaning. He started to go over everything he had said to Jean, hoping that he couldn't be construed into something bigger than it was. _Fuck! I gotta stop thinkin' like this. Psy was just tryin' to mess with my head. I know how I feel. I know I don't love Jean._ He focused back on the woman in front of him. "You been here all this time?" 

She nodded her response. 

"Why don't you go get yourself some sleep? I don't need anymore lookin' after."

__

I am pretty tired. She confessed to herself. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "You've been redeemed." She stated in response to him saving Rogue's life. Her mind flash with the image of Scott consoling Betsy earlier in the lab. _After I get some sleep, I'll track down Betsy. There is no way I'm going to put up with her shit another day._ She left his side, saying goodbye to Ororo as she left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Logan jumped out of the bed and dashed to Ororo's side, kissing her aggressively on the lips. Within time, they stopped to get some air.

"I thought she'd never leave." Ororo muttered after taking in enough oxygen. _I know I shouldn't be mad for him risking his life to help a fellow teammate, but I can't help it._ She slapped his arm. "You could have gotten killed…"

He rolled his eyes, not wanting to have her pick up from where Jean left off. There were much more important things to do at that moment. " 'Ro, you can chastise me forever tomorrow. But now…I can't wait." He spoke with an intensity that seemed as if it would overtake him. "If it doesn't happen today, it's never gonna happen—no more excuses, no more interruptions…now."

She looked around the room. "I am not going to have sex in a medical lab over an unconscious teammate."

"You know what I mean." He said pulling her arm. "Let's go."

"Okay…" There was no way she could turn him down. She wanted him more than he wanted her---if that was possible. "No wait." She pulled back her arm. "I have to stay here until Scott relieves me." She looked at her watch. "He should be here in another hour or so." She ignored his grumbling and continued to speak, "Meet me at our spot. I will be there in an hour."

Despite wanting to yell in frustration, he laughed instead. "No you won't be there in an hour. Something's gonna happen to prevent you from reachin'…you'll trip and sprain your ankle or some shit."

"Then I will fly," she countered back with a smile. "I _will_ be there. Promise."

He stopped to give Rogue a quick kiss on the forehead, her hair prevented him from touching her skin. "An hour?" He asked wanting assurance.

"An hour and a couple of minutes." 

"Fuck! Here we go!" He said throwing up his hands in defeat.

"I need some time to freshen up." 

That was hard for him to believe, seeing as thought she already looked so beautiful. _Then again, I guess I could really use some freshening up as well. _"An hour and a couple of minutes." He confirmed backing away from her. With a smile he turned around and dashed out the room. Though somewhere in the back of his mind he could still hear Betsy's taunts from hours before when they were in the living room: 

__

You look at Jean with the same loving eyes you give 'Ro…You talk to Jean with the same soothing voice which should only be reserved for your girlfriend…And when you look at 'Ro, she senses that Jean is always somewhere in the back of your mind…

He shook the thoughts out his mind. _Fucking Pyslocke!_

***

Scott stepped into the room amazed to find Ororo sitting next to Rogue looking alert instead of slumped in the chair sleeping like the Bobby and Remy in the waiting room. She looked over to him, not scowling, but not smiling either—just looking.

"You're free to go." He commanded.

"Great!" She jumped from her seat, happy to be relieved from duty so that she could finally get together with Logan. She stroked Rogue's hair, before leaving her side.

Before she could pass him, he stepped in front of her blocking the exit. "Listen…Ororo. There are some things we need to discuss."

She faced him steadily, showing no sign of her irritation. _He is using my real name. It must be serious. _"Can't this wait until some other time?"

"No, actually it can't." He took the time to think through how he would bring up the subject. "It's about your leadership status…"

"Or lack thereof…" She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, don't get defensive on me…" He stated before he could stop himself.

"Defensive? I am not getting defensive."

"I'm sorry, I must have gotten the wrong impression from your crossed arms." He stopped himself a little too late. _Shit, I shouldn't have said that._

She relaxed her muscles, willing to believe that her impatience could easily be perceived as being defensive. _Yes, I would like to get my leadership status cleared up, but right now I have other priorities._ "You know what Scott? I cannot deal with this now. Let's just stop before we say anything we can't take back. I have some place to be." She had officially ended the conversation.

"Fine, we'll discuss this later." He concluded as she walked past him. "The basketball game has been postponed 'til tomorrow."

"Uh-huh." She muttered, leaving the room.

Scott shook his head in frustration, thinking that Ororo was a hard person to offer an apology. Taking the seat next to Rogue's bed, he waited for her to awake…falling asleep in the process. 

***

Rogue began to wiggle in her sleep moaning slightly, a tell-tail sign that she was beginning to wake up. Never one to be a heavy sleeper, Scott stirred out of his sleep instantly. He jumped over to the side of Rogue's bed, wanting to be by her side as soon as her eyes opened.

Her eyes opened widely, then shut when the light in the room hit her eyes. Instead she squinted her eyes, making out the figure of a male in front of her.

"Rise and shine."

"It's mornin' already." She wined, with a hint of laughter. A sudden energy took over her body. _Gotta love that ol' healing factor!_ She thought with a chuckle. Rogue sat up on the bed, looking past Scott's beaming face and seeing an empty room. She focused back on him with a frown. "Where is everyone? Ah almost died, you know."

"They went out for a pizza." He laughed at the sight of Rogue's scrunched up face. "Just kidding. Everyone was up half the night. When they knew for sure that you would be okay, they finally headed off to bed."

"Oh." _Wolverine did say that everyone was really worried_. She looked back to Scott, noticing that his smiling face was now filled with doom and gloom_. Shit! He's goin' to go 'Leader' on me. Ah better stop him before he starts. _"Ah know, Ah know. You don't have to say anythin'. Wolverine told me what happened when Ah saw him in mah mind."

"You gave us quite a scare."

"Ah didn't mean to." She spoke softly, fiddling with her bed sheet. "But it was mah fault. Ah should have read the booklet better."

"We all share part of the blame." He sat on the edge of her bed and took her gloved hand. "I spoke to Hank."

Her heart sank in her chest. "Oh, don't even say his name. Ah already feel so bad for what Ah did. Ah promised him Ah wouldn't use the device and Ah turned it on anyway."

"He is disappointed."

She nodded. "He should be."

He took a deep breath, unsure of how he would bring up the next part. "We had a long discussion earlier and we came to a decision."

"What kind of decision?" She asked cautiously, feeling that something bad would happen.

__

Here we go. "We think that it's best that I keep the bracelet until he or the professor returns to the mansion."

Clutching her wrist, she yanked her hand from his. "What?!"

"Rogue, let's not go through a whole _thing_ about this. You have shown your irresponsibility, not by using the device, but by not reading the booklet before hand. We have your best interest at heart." His voice was firm, giving no sign of compromise. "Hand it over."

She knew that it wasn't a request, but a direct order. Reluctantly, she gave it to him, biting her tongue so she wouldn't say anything she might later regret. _How can Ah be mad at Scott anyway? He's right. Ah was acting irresponsibly._

"Thank you. You will get it back, eventually." He slipped the bracelet into his side pocket. He could tell that she was upset with him and wanted to change the subject. "I just realized something. You used the bracelet twice without me knowing…and I never got that hug."

She reflected back on the day before when she ran into Scott in the hallway minutes after she first received the bracelet from Henry. He seem so happy that she would finally be able to touch others and agreed to hug him once the device was activated. She gave a half smile. "You're right, you never did get that hug. Ah guess Ah was jus' spendin' too much time hidin' from you to even think about it."

"I guess you were." He chuckled glancing down at his watch. Remembering that Remy and Bobby were just outside, he got up from the bed. "Right now there are two guys out there that are anxious to see you."

"And who might they be?" She asked playing dumb. "Bobby and Remy?"

"None other. It's probably best that you see them one at a time." _And I bet I know whom she would want to see first._ "Shall I send in Remy?"

Shaking her head adamantly she replied, "No, Ah want to see Bobby." 

"Bobby?" He asked in complete shock.

"He's mad at me about somethin'. Ah jus' want to get everythin' cleared up."

"Not to step on your toes, but I really think you should see Remy." Seeing the reaction on her face, he decided to give more of an explanation. "Remy was a mess last night as he should have been. He was with you when you died. I'm sure he thinks that everything that happened is his fault."

"But that's not true."

"Rogue, you know how he is." He observed as she lowered her head as if she were deeply confused. _Something doesn't seem quite right. _"Is there another reason why you don't want to see him?"

Rogue couldn't help but be preoccupied with what the Remy in her mind had said to her, but she had no intention of explaining anything to Scott. "No, it's not that Ah don't want to see him…" Her voice trailed off, unable to think of a simple excuse. Finally, she gave up trying to think of anything. "You know what? Send him in…Ah'll talk to him first."

"Right away." He looked down on her with a genuine smile. "Glad to see you back to your old self again." 

"Scott?" She called to him before he could turn to leave. She looked up at him with a shyness, topped off with a little nervousness. "You know, Ah don't have to be wearin' an active bracelet to get a hug."

He moved closer to her. "You're right…you don't." He could admit to himself that being so close to her was never his favorite thing to do. Just the thought of being sucked into her mind was too creepy for him to handle. However, he was never one to let his fears triumph over him—especially at a time when his friend needed a hug. He sat on the bed and awkwardly put his arms around her—careful not to touch her flesh—as she did the same. Gently, he pulled away. "I haven't lost an X-Men yet while on vacation, and I don't intend on it ever happening." 

"Roger!"

He ruffled her hair and headed toward the door, calling out, "We still have a basketball game tomorrow."

"Ah'll be there." She answered as he left the room. _After all, it's mandatory._ Her lighthearted feeling evaporated once she remembered that soon she would have to deal with Remy…the real Remy.

*

Scott stepped into the waiting room, his eyes settling on the remaining two X-Men. Remy's head rested on his hands, his eyes closed. Bobby sat with his head facing the ceiling, snoring softly. Scott clapped his hand together; the sudden noise woke them. "She's up, sleepy heads!"

"Finally!" Bobby sighed, getting up from his seat. "Is she ready to see people?"

Scott stopped him before he had the chance to walk into the medical room. "Not so fast."

"What?"

"One at a time." 

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, continuing to walk past his leader. "Fine." 

Firmly, he held onto the younger man's shoulder. "She wants to speak with Remy first."

Bobby paused, taken aback by Scott's words. _Remy?_ He to turned to face Remy, who gave no outward sign of emotion.

"Later, guys…behave yourselves." Scott walked past the men, disappearing through the sliding doors.

The two looked at each other in silence. Bobby was the first to speak. "I guess congratulations are in order…" 

Remy listened intently, that being the first words Bobby had spoken to him directly in hours.

"…Rogue picked you." _She must still be under the influence of alcohol._

He could tell how hurt Bobby was by looking deep into his blue eyes—he didn't need to rely on his empathy to figure out the obvious. Remy stepped closer to him and whispered, "I might be a while."

Bobby examined his tone of voice. He didn't pick up any hint of arrogance or mocking from Remy. All he heard was 'I might be a while', just someone who was stating a fact. Looking at Remy he nodded, "Take your time. I won't be here when you come out." Without another word he left the room in search of Scott.

He didn't even bother concern himself with what was going on with Bobby. His thoughts only centered around one person. Remy took a deep breath, before stepping into the medical lab, preparing to see his Rogue.

****** 

****

Author's Note: Yeah so it was Cannon who died. But who cares about him, right?!

Thanks for all the reviews, hopefully I'll never take that long to update again. My goal is to combine three chapters into one (this story could have been finished already!!!), so without giving too much away…

****

Next Time: Big scenes between Ororo/Logan, Remy/Rogue, Bobby/Scott, and Jean/Betsy. Bonus: Ororo/Remy and I haven't forgotten about the basketball game…  



	22. Boiling Point/Face Off

****

Note: First I want to thank everyone for not giving me too much flack for how long the last chapter took. I've been going through some things (nothing serious) that have kept me from writing and posting. Hopefully things will run more smoothly in the future, because I really want to get this finished! This was suppose to be two chapters but I combined it into one. 

Before you read on I have to explain this chapter. Every scene separated by one asterisk (*) means that the scenes are happening simultaneously. So even though everyone is in a different place, it's all happening at the same time. It's hard to explain, but you'll get the idea once you start reading. So in the words of Jean1, let's "push some issues".

****

Warning: I _really really _suck at writing love scenes (which explains the abundance of metaphors and partly why this took so long), so don't get your hopes up : )

****

Interactions

Chapter 22

Boiling Point

(Ororo/Logan)

This day was a long time in the making; it belonged to them. They've waited months to consummate their relationship, wanting to be sure it was the right thing to do. They wanted the night to be more than just lust; it was suppose to be about love. They were finally willing to tear down their protective barriers and give themselves to each other completely. Everything else was forgotten as if they were the only two people in existence. Ororo and Logan, **_Storm_** and **_Wolverine_**. This day was a long time in the making; it belonged to them…

Ororo swooped down from the sunny sky, landing on a clear spot surrounded by the forest—it was their spot. She was a bit late, but figured Logan wouldn't mind too much. 

Logan used his extra time productively, having spread a blanket on the cool grass. She noticed that he had a bottle of wine and crystal in a basket placed on the center of the blanket.

Logan stepped out from the shadows, dressed in clean-cut clothing, gazing at her beauty. "I know this ain't as fancy as a hotel in the city, but…"

"It will do." She said with a soft smile.

He couldn't help but smile as well. "Yeah, I guess it will." He walked over to the blanket, opening the bottle of chilled-wine. He handed her a glass of the white wine, holding the other glass in his hand.

She noticed him raise his glass. "A toast?"

"Ah, yeah." He mumbled at bit nervous. "To, ah…to finally havin' the courage to take the next step…"

She raised her glass to his, before she realized he did not finish his speech.

"…and to takin' many, many more." He finished in a low voice.

Her smile became brighter as they brought their glasses together, solidifying their journey together. 

***

****

(Bobby/Scott)

Bobby followed Scott into the Control Room. He finally had the opportunity to get his bottled feelings out into the open. Someone was going to listen to him and that someone had to be the leader of the X-Men.

"You said you wanted to talk." Scott said as he sat on the edge of one of the consoles. He could predict from Bobby's face what the topic of conversation would be. "If this is about Gambit…"

Bobby didn't give him a chance to finish. "Yes, I know that what happened to Rogue wasn't all his fault, but he _did_ give her the alcohol..."

"I know."

"I heard you say that you had taken away his liquor supply the day before, which means Gambit _shitted_ on the rules when he went out and bought more." He leaned forward on the chair. "This isn't the first time he's skimmed over the rules, but this mistake almost cost Rogue her life!"

"I am well aware that he broke the rules, Bobby."

Crossing his arms, he challenged, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I get the feeling that you already know what I should do."

"You're right I do." He got up from the chair, standing directly in front of Scott. "It's simple: Kick Gambit off the team."

__

I can't believe he's going so far with this. "Bobby…"

"Come on, Scott!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "You _know_ as well as I do that he should have been kicked out after the Massacre revelation."

"I don't agree with that."

Bobby nodded his head already anticipating Scott's answer. "Right, only because this team can't do without his ability to dismantle nearly any security system or his ability to connect to the underground. If he was expendable, he'd be gone by now due to his abundance of lies."

"No one on this team is _expendable_."

"Really? Then let's find out." He rubbed his chin contemplating his next move. "If Gambit stays, we can expect more of this shit." He sat back down on the chair with a stern look on his face. "I'll give you a day or two. Either you kick the Cajun off the team…or I walk. No ifs, ands or buts."

****

…A soft rumble was heard throughout the sky…

*

****

(Jean/Betsy)

Betsy stepped into the living room, instantly spotting Jean on the couch reading a novel. _A sci-fi novel? She must be really bored_. She had the inkling to leave the room before she was discovered in order to avoid a confrontation…but that just wasn't Betsy. "Morning, Jean." She said smiling, taking a seat on the adjacent couch.

Jean placed down the book on the coffee table that was between them and looked Betsy straight in the eyes. She was finally going to express her feelings to the _other_ woman. "We need to talk."

"Wait, wait, wait, let me guess." Her voice was playful. "Could this have anything to do with Scott?"

She gave a sly smile with a raised brow, "You read my mind."

"Let me just start by saying that whatever it is you are thinking right now—you are _way_ off."

"Really?" Jean asked ready to dig into the heart of the matter. "So the fact that Scott has been giving _me _the cold shoulder ever since the night I saw _you two_ in the security room is all _my _imagination?"

__

She has no clue what's really going on. "I have nothing to do with Scott giving you the cold shoulder." Somewhere deep inside, Betsy began to feel a tug at her conscious. _I might as well give her a hint. _"Why don't you talk to him?"

Jean was caught of guard by that comment. "You know something I don't, Betsy?" She asked with suspicion.

Betsy picked up the novel from the table and began to thumb through it. "Jean, just talk to your husband." 

"Exactly, Betsy. He's _my_ husband. So why is _my_ husband confiding in _you_?!"

She slammed down the book in aggravation. "You remind me of all the women we use to sit and laugh at on those daytime talk shows—always yelling at the '_other woman_' and not their own husband…" Cracking a smile, she added, "Not that I'm the 'other woman', mind you."

"What happened between the two of you the other night when Scott came home later than he was suppose to?" Jean could tell that she wasn't going to answer and pressed on. "I know he was with you Betsy, so don't bother deny it."

She shrugged casually. "We were only talking."

"Only talking? Then why did I smell your perfume all over him." Jean observed a slight reaction from Betsy, but she remained quiet. "Cat caught your tongue? There's no denying that you have some kind of fixation on Scott. And even when you blamed your crush on him on your transformation, I knew you were talking shit; but to actually brake up with a good guy like Warren, just to continue to chase after a married man is pathetic."

"Excuse me?! The reason for my brake up with Warren has _absolutely_ _nothing_ to do with Scott."

"Absolutely nothing? Are you sure you want to be so adamant?" She asked with a dark smile.

Betsy was angry, maybe because she knew that there was a hint of truth to what Jean was saying. "Well, not everyone's relationship can be as perfect as yours." She spoke with sarcasm. "Then again, it's not so perfect after all, now is it?"

__

She does know something. "I think Greek mythology has told us that even the strongest thing in the world has a vulnerable spot; after years of probing you've seem to have found our _Achilles heel_. Congratulation, Betsy."

"If you are so sure that something went on between Scott and I, why don't you just search his mind to confirm your suspicions?" She noticed the hesitant look in Jean's eyes. "But you won't. He told me that you respect his privacy. I never believed him, but it seems that he is right after all." Somewhere inside, she had to admit that she respected Jean's ability to have that kind of restraint. "Listen to me Jean. Nothing happened between Scott and me. Nothing at all." Stepping closer to Jean, she added sincerely, "You trust him don't you?"

Jean lowered her eyes in shame. "Of course I trust him…" 

Betsy nodded her head then turn to walk through the doorway. It was then that she heard Jean continue to speak.

"…It's _you_ that I don't trust."

Betsy froze, not liking the sound of her voice. That moment Jean dipped inside Scott's mind in search for the truth.

****

…A soft rumble was heard throughout the sky…

*

****

(Remy/Rogue)

Remy stood at the doors of the Recuperation Room. He watched as Rogue lay on the bed, her face turned towards the wall. She seemed to be deep in thought. She looked so beautiful. His heart went heavy, thinking that he had almost lost the chance to ever see her this way again. These were the times when he had a chance to reflect: Nothing in life is ever promised to you, in a moment everything that matters could be taken away. Remy decided to take this opportunity and finally do the right thing, to hell with the consequences. Tonight _his_ voice will be heard and _she_ will have no choice but to listen.

Remy approached Rogue, moving in a way so that she could hear him coming. She looked over to him and sat up on her bed while a blanket covered the lower half of her body. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes wide and bright. Was this a dream? By all accounts she should be dead.

He sat on the edge of her bed, looking into her sparkling eyes. Her mind was all over the place, but it settled for a moment when she saw his face. For a split second, her mind jumbled the Remy in front of her with the one in her mind. She took a moment to try and separate the two, trying to force the memories of the 'other' Remy deep into her mind, but she was interrupted…

He rested his hand on her gloved hand. "How are you feelin'?" Concern filled his voice. 

"Ah'm feelin' great." She noticed a slight change in his face, signaling his doubt. "Really, Remy, Ah'm fine. Wolverine's healin' factor worked great. If Ah had to Ah could fight 10 Sentinels without breakin' a sweat." She meant for him to laugh, or smile at the least, but he did none of these. His face only showed signs of remorse.

"Ah'm 100% again. You don't have to look so sad."

He finally managed to speak in a whisper, "Rogue, you almost died last night." 

"_Almost _is right. But Ah _didn't _die. Ah'm still here."

He lowered his eyes to her blanket. "I'm sorry…"

She sighed. _Here we go…_"Don't you start. Remy it's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have given you de beer."

"You didn't know Ah would have that reaction to the alcohol."

"I read part of de book. I should have known."

"English is you second language…" She said with a giggle, remembering his old joke, "You have the perfect excuse."

His eyes flashed. "Dis is not a joke, Rogue."

"Ah read part of the book too. If you should have known, Ah should have known as well. Ah'm not gonna let you do this to yourself. You act as if you carry the whole world on your shoulder. Not everythin' is your fault! Ah'm responsible for mah own actions. Ah'm the only one to blame, not you!" 

He shook his head as he spoke, "You don't understand, chere. I was holdin' your lifeless body in my arms. I never t'ought I would hear your voice again. You could have died. You jus' don't understand."

She couldn't believe how easy it was for him to say what he said. Her thoughts flashed back to Israel. _Ah do understand…Ah understand exactly what you were goin' through. _She waved him off with her hand. "Coulda, woulda, shoulda…still doesn't change fact that Ah'm _not_ dead! We're X-Men. We could die at anytime. Ah joined this team knowin' mah death could come at any moment!"

Finally he snapped. "Rogue, I love you!" 

She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. It was then that she truly noticed how scared he actually was. She fiddled her gloved fingers, thinking about how she was acting. _Maybe Ah'm not takin' mah near death seriously because Ah'm kinda scared mahself…scared of what could have happened._ She took his hand in hers. 

He watched as her face lit up. "Ah love you too, Remy…."

He was too shock to even speak, barely listening as she continued.

"Ah'm sorry for snappin' at you. Ah guess Ah'm a li'l on edge. Ah shouldn't have taken it out on you. You've been such a good _friend_ to me and…"

His heart sank in his chest as he heard the 'friend' word again. _What! Does she still t'ink I'm only her friend?!_ He thought with anger. He brought both of his hands to her face, locking her gaze on him. Her hair prevented him from making flesh-to-flesh contact with her cheeks. 

"Fuck friendship, Rogue! I already have all de friends I need. I _love_ you! And when I say love, I mean de way a man loves a woman, not no, all I wanna do is hold your hand and jus' talk about shit. I love you wit' all my heart, wit' everyt'ing dat's in me now, den and always …I _love_ you!" 

The room filled with silence. His heart stopped beating as he waited for her response. If she didn't answer soon, he would surly die.

****

…A soft rumble was heard throughout the sky…

*

The Storm wasted no time working her magic over him. Tonight she reverted back into being a goddess, a goddess of love. The Wolverine shivered slightly as belts of wet rain kisses saturated his hairy body. He lay on his back his eyes closed as she hovered over him moving up and down his body. At that moment she was like the wind, he couldn't see her but he could feel her. 

The Wolverine had had enough receiving and was now ready to give. He opened his eyes and gave into his animal instinct. He was the predator and she his prey. He flipped her over and shredded her down to her purest element. He roamed her body as he would the wilderness. His tongue traced her mountain peaks, leaving a trail of wetness behind. 

He crept his way down her body through an uncharted trail toward her jungle…it was familiar territory, he knew the destination he had to reach. Being as thirsty as he was, he began to lap up her fresh liquid, quenching his thirst… 

Her body trembled with anticipation like the thunder before the lightning.

****

…A soft rumble was heard throughout the sky…

*

Scott looked at his teammate, hoping it was all a joke. "You can't be serious."

"I'm _dead_-serious." He answered without any humor. "The fact that you haven't given me an answer already tells me that I should start packing." He got up from his chair, but Scott prevented him from leaving by grabbing his arm.

"Stop, Bobby."

"Does that mean Gambit will be the packing?"

He let go of Bobby's arm. "Cut me a little slack, man. Do you really think cutting him from the team is so easy? I mean, the professor isn't even here."

"Yeah, well what about majority rules? I think I can get up enough people here to vote Gambit out. Me, Logan, Betsy and I think I can get Jean—it seems as if Remy has done the impossible and managed to get on her bad side too. Even if you do support him, between you Rogue and Ororo, it'll still be 4 to 3 in _my_ favor."

"And what about Hank? Does his vote count as well?"

Scott response caught him off guard, but he was still fast with his rebuttal. "What about Warren?"

"What about Jubilee or Bishop?"

__

Other than Warren, there aren't too many others that hate Gambit with a passion. "So I guess you've made your choice."

"I don't want you to leave, Bobby."

"You think I want to go? I've spent the best years of my life here. I never thought it would be over so soon. But there's no way I'm going to stay here and watch him and Ro…" He stopped himself before the full name escaped his lips. However, the way Scott's eyes lit up told him that Scott picked up on his true motive.

He crossed his arms. "So this is about Rogue. I should have known."

"No, this is about you and me being part of the original five…sticking together." He closed that gap between them, looking Scott dead in the eyes to show that he was not bluffing. "I'll give you some time to decide. But I _will_ walk if he isn't out of here." He turned and walked out the door.

****

…dark clouds began to form as a loud thunder rippled through the sky followed by bouts of lighting…

__

Scott ruffled his fingers through his hair as the room lights flickered. _Shit!_

*

The entire scene played out in Jean's mind: Betsy's hands all over her husband. Scott's tongue down the ninja's throat—the fact that when it was over there was a small part of him that was glad it had happened. 

Jean was ready to explode as she broke the connection with her husband. "You _forced _him!"

Betsy turned around to see the fury in her green eyes. "Listen, I can explain…" However, Jean was in no mood for an explanation. She grabbed Betsy by the blouse, pulling Betsy within reach as she began to claw at her. 

"Owww! Let go of my hair!" She yelled trying to pry Jean's hands off of her. Betsy was a trained Ninja, but Jean's furious style of fighting was hard to counter. _She fights like a fucking girl_. 

"You have some fucking nerve…Shit!" She screamed as Betsy just about pulled a chuck out of her hair. Jean reacted with a knee to Betsy's the stomach. 

As Betsy doubled over, Jean placed her hands on her shoulders. "Wait!" Betsy yelled, but it was too late.

Jean shoved her while tripping her at the same time. Betsy fell back, landing on one of the large vases that filled the room with a smash. "Fuck!" 

Jean stood speechless as Betsy examined her bloody hands that were pierced on the broken pieces.

"You pushed me into the professor's vase!" Her eyes shot up to Jean, ignoring the pain in her hands. "It was priceless!"

****

…dark clouds began to form as a loud thunder rippled through the sky followed by bouts of lighting…

She pulled her hair in distress as the lights flickered in the room. "Oh shit, shit, shit!"

*

Staring at the sincerity of his eyes, a thought flashed in her mind as she recycled the other Remy's words: **_Don't believe anyt'ing he says t' you…_**Her eyes grew fierce. "What?! You _love_ me?!" She brushed his hands off her face. "Ah can't believe you're sayin' this to me…especially now! Then again, Ah should have expected this from you. Ah'm tired of your games, Gambit!"

If he could turn back time he would have kept those three words to himself. "I'm not playin' games…"

"You're not?" She asked rhetorically, but paused as if she was waiting for him to answer her question. "Do you know how many times you've told me you loved me? Two times! You've claim to have feelings for me all this time, yet you only said those words twice!"

"Dat's 'cause…" He tried to explain but was interrupted. 

"I'm not finished yet!" Her tone of voice shut him up. "Do you remember the first time you professed your love to me? It was in Seattle. Ah told you Ah was confused. Ah told you Ah couldn't be with you anymore and that Ah wanted some time to mahself. Ah was _leavin'_ you, Remy!" Her voice softened. "Ah was leavin' you and then you told me you loved me. Why did you have to tell me then? Why did you have to wait so long? Ah was leavin' you and you chose that time to open up to me…" 

She stopped for a moment. He was about to respond, but thought better of it and remained silent.

"Then in Antarctica after the Massacre revelation, when Ah carried you out into the harsh cold. Yes, Ah was messed up at the time with your memories in me, but I told you it was over between us. Ah told you it was over and you told me you loved me! How do you think that made me feel?"

He knew now she would let him speak. His voice was low. "It was de truth."

"Then why didn't you say it the first time we touched…when we spent the night together in the cave?" . But she heard the other Remy's words answer her question. **_It's jus' part of de game…_**

He leaped from the bed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "So, let me get dis straight. You're mad when I _tell_ you I love you and you're mad when I _don't _tell you!"

"Ah'm mad because you have shitty timin'. Why do you always wait 'til Ah decide to leave you to tell me how you feel?"

"Dat's because…"

"I'll tell you why…."

"_You'll _tell _me_ why?…"

"It's 'cause you're playin' some sick li'l game. What's the phase you like to say? Oh yeah: Never show all your cards. You thought Ah was goin' to die and Ah survived. So now your willin' to tell me how you feel 'cause your feeling a lil' guilty? It's a li'l too late for that. Ah don't want to hear it!"

"Yeah, well you're gonna hear it…"

**__**

It's jus' part of de game…I need t' feel needed…'till de next one comes along… "Ah can't do this now…" She put her hands on her head trying in vain to block out the memory of his voice. "Jus' leave me alone."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not…" 

__

Don't believe anyt'ing he says t' you… "Leave me alone!" With her strength, she pushed him away from her across the room and onto the floor. Jumping up from the bed she ran out of the room.

****

…dark clouds began to form as a loud thunder rippled through the sky followed by bouts of lighting…

Remy rubbed his bruised arm as the lights in the room flickered. "Merde!"

*

The winds began to pick up its pace, matching the excitement building deep inside her. Her mind raced with the passion she was finally able to release after years of being afraid to do so. In his arms everything seemed right, everything seemed perfect. If there was one thing she had learned from Remy, it was to take risks in life and she was glad that she was finally able to do so.

He began to increase his speed as he moved within her. At the last possible moment, she screamed out the name of her lover as she released herself in ecstasy. "Logan!"

And at the moment of release, he did the same. "Jean!" 

Her heart sank deep into her chest as her anger began to rise.

****

…dark clouds began to form as a loud thunder rippled through the dark sky followed by bouts of lighting…

Logan was too afraid to open his eyes. _…Shit!_

***

****

(Ororo/Remy)

The rain started to fall so unexpectedly, it had taken Remy a long while to remember that the top of his convertible was down. He braved the rainstorm so that he could move his new car into the garage. He spent most of his time trying to soak up the water on his leather seats, wanting to preoccupy his mind with anything that stopped him from thinking about Rogue. In a way, he was almost happy that his new car was wreaked—it gave him something to do to pass the time. 

Hours went by and it was now around 7 o'clock. The dark rain filled clouds prevented the sun from warming the summer day. Remy dragged his feet up the mansion steps toward the highest level. Without knocking, he pushed open his friend's room door and strolled into the dark room as if it were his own.

Ororo did not take her eyes from the window she was looking through. "You did not knock." She whispered, hearing his soft chuckle.

"And I didn't climb t'rough de window either…" He responded, knowing that she would always warn him of the dangers of climbing so high. "See, I do listen t' you sometimes." He peered out the window, far from where she sat. "De weather man promised us a beautiful sunny day."

"Promises are meant to be broken." She whispered, her eyes focused on the puddles of rain that collected on the ground. "How did your talk with Rogue go?"

He walked further into the room, throwing his still damp-jacket on a chair. "You know, de usual. She left me in a rage, so I guess we've broken up…even t'ough we weren't actually together." While he spoke, he made his way to the windowsill, sitting opposite her.

"Yes, that is the usual." She could feel his eyes on her. She thought that the darkness would hide her true emotions, forgetting that he could see as clear in the dark as he did in the light.

Once he noticed the slight redness of his eyes, he sat closer to her. "Hey, hey…you're cryin'." He put his arm around her.

"No…not anymore. I ran out of tears long ago."

__

What possible could have happened…His eyes flashed in fury. "Did he hurt you?" Remy held her chin so that he could look her in the eyes. "He hurt you didn't he? Say de word and I'll deal wit' him." With a quick move, his hands were suddenly filled with playing cards.

"Stop it, Remy. You can't do anything that I can't do myself." To prove her point, there was a loud thunder followed by a lightning strike.

"What did de fucker do? 'Cause if he…" He stopped short after seeing her eyes lower to the floor. Gently he released his empathy, brushing it across her body. She was wearing her emotions on her sleeve—never before had it been so easy for him to read her. He felt that his anger was only making her feel worse. Knowing this, he started to back off. After a couple moments of silence he began to speak, "Tell me what happened."

"I don't think I can."

"You can…you can tell me. You can trust me."

Her voice began to crack. "I know I can trust you…I want to tell you, but I can't."

He spoke gently, "I'll listen."

Putting his arm around her again, he rubbed her back as she buried her head into his chest, too embarrassed to look at him. "I have never…never been so…so mortified in my entire life." She paused a moment, wiping her tears in his moist shirt. "I did it, Remy. Even though you told me to wait, I did it."

"Did what?"

"I slept with him." Instantly, she sense his shock without seeing his face. His hand stopped moving up and down her back. Eventually, he continued and so did she. "I loved him Remy, so I did it. It has been years, Remy…years since I have been able to let my guard down like that. Years since I was able to let myself be so vulnerable. I thought Forge was the last straw…the way he left me…" Despite her best intentions, she began to sob. "When we were making love…at the moment of climax…he called out another woman's name."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

__

I'll give the fucker the benefit of the doubt. "Maybe, maybe it was jus' a slip of de tongue, you know? He jus' lost his mind for a couple of seconds…"

"It was not just _any_ name." She sniffed, finally able to bring her eyes to meet his. "It was the name of…someone he has loved for a long time. But you see, he swore to be that it was over…he swore."

He wanted to say, 'I told you so' or 'what were you thinking', but he knew right now that was not want she needed to hear, so instead he tried to console her. "It'll be okay."

__

Forge was a lesson, I should have never dated my teammate. I told myself never again, but I took a risk and did it again anyway. This is the last time. "I made a mistake with my love. I will _not_ make that same mistake again…" She searched his eyes, trying to understand him. "But you continue to make the same mistake over and over when you continue to pursue a relationship with Rogue. You are a glutton for punishment."

He shrugged. "Maybe you're right."

Ororo couldn't stand how he was reacting. To her, it was as if he was taking everything for a joke. "Remy, she doesn't deserve you. You deserve to be loved and appreciated. You deserve better…we all do."

He sighed, shaking his head, "You don't get it."

"Oh_, I_ don't get it?" She asked defensively. "What's not to get, Remy."

"You jus' don't…"

She could feel him begin to brush her off. "Then explain it to me. Explain why you should put up with her."

"Do you really wanna know?" Slumping in his seat, he rolled his eyes. "I mean, jus' yesterday you were tellin' me dat you've reached your 'limit', dat you're tired of hearin' 'bout us."

By his demeanor she knew the he was shutting down, unwilling to continue the conversation. She eyed him, even though he was not looking at her. "Only someone with a low self-esteem would put up with what you have." Crossing her arms, she added. "Only someone with a low-self-esteem would think that he deserves it…"

He started to chuckle softy, finally willing to look at her. His face soon turned deadly serious. "I play wit' people's emotions t' get what I want. I've done unethical t'ings for people jus' t' line my pockets wit' cash. My actions have _directly_ caused de deaths of many innocent people." He noticed how quiet and uncomfortable she became, but he didn't care. Getting up from the windowsill, he continued as his voice began to increase. "So you know what 'Ro? I _do_ deserve her. I deserve de women I love t' turn me down time after time. I deserve t' have her be poisoned by alcohol dat _I_ gave her. I deserve t' have her turn blue and die in my arms. I deserve t' watch her be resuscitated, _twice!_ I deserve t' have her den wake up from a coma and tell me t' go fuck myself when I tell her I love her!"

Never before has she seen him so angry. "Remy…" Her voice cracked from the way his eyes focused on her.

He pointed at her. "I deserved t' see dat look of doubt in your eyes when I explained how Rogue got drunk in de medical lab."

She was too stunned to speak. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't true, but then she knew it would be a lie. _He must have felt my distrust in him in the lab earlier…_

His voice became soft again. "I deserve t' have you hate me for what I did t' de Morlockes…"

__

Oh no, not that again. "Remy, don't…"

He wouldn't let her continue. "I deserve t' hear you say you hate my fuckin' guts and wish you could have killed me wit' your bare hands if you had de chance long ago in de tunnels."

She jumped up from her seat, in protest. "I _do not_ feel that way."

"Yes you do!" His eyes flashed in anger. "_You_ feel it, 'cause _I _feel it!" He stopped to control the emotion in his voice, whispering, "It's dere 'Ro, deep down you tried t' push it 'cause you couldn't deal wit' it. If you had acknowledged it, it would thunder every time I walked into a room wit' you. You pushed it away so you could still see me as de same guy who protected you so long ago and not what I truly am." He shook his head. "No, I _do_ deserve Rogue…what I _don't_ deserve is your friendship." Looking deep into her eyes he could feel how true his words were to her. He backed away from her towards the door. 'Night…Storm."

She watched in silence as he walked through the door and for the first time, she wished that he had called her Stormy.

****

Face Off

(Full Cast)

It was high noon. The eight X-Men stood around in a circle on the basketball court located on the estate. Scott could tell immediately that his team wasn't in the best of moods that day. _I can understand why Bobby is looking at me with daggers, but I don't know why everyone else is so down._ He looked over to Jean, who he hadn't said more then two words to for a long time. _I thought I was the one who was angry at her. Now it seems as if she's mad at me. Then I hear that she accidentally broke one of the professor's Vases while she was cleaning. _He didn't believe her story. Especially after he noticed that Betsy had attended to some wounds on her hands in the Medical lab. _She told me that she fell—I don't believe it. _He looked over at Rogue. _She seems to be back to her normal self, well physically anyway. For some reason she and Gambit seem to be on the outs._ He gazed over at Logan. _Wolverine's a bit quieter than usual and 'Ro seems to be in a crappy mood... _

"Anytime now, fearless leader." Bobby said impatiently. 

Scott snapped out of his daze. "Storm, come up here. You're co-captain with me." He said trying to extend an olive branch to the former co-leader of the X-Men.

"No thank you." She responded in forced politeness.

He gave a quick glance to Betsy and spoke mentally. _You can't say that I didn't try._

She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt to make peace with Ororo.

Scott focused back on the team. "Okay…"

"I'll be captain." Jean said stepping into the middle of the circle beside Scott.

He was surprised that Jean abandoned the opportunity to be on the same team as him. "Fine. You're captain." He took out a quarter from his pocket. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

He flipped the quarter in the air. All eyes were on the quarter when it hit the ground. Scott smiled at her. "It's tails. I pick first."

Jean rolled her eyes and stepped back from him. "I know the rules."

The other X-Men stood in a line facing the co-captains waiting to be picked.

"Ummm…" He pondered on whom he would pick first from the women standing before him. His eyes settled on the only other pair of eyes that seemed eager to be on his team. "Psylocke."

With a shout, Betsy skipped over to Scott's side and gave him a high five.

Jean rolled her eyes at the two of them. "What a shock."

He sensed his wife's attitude. "What? She's great offence." 

"Whatever." She answered carelessly and focused on the men in front of her. "I pick…"

Logan desperately tried to avoid making any eye contact with Jean. He lowered his head. _Not me, not me, not me…_

Jean gave a satisfying grin as she spoke, "Wolverine."

__

Shit! Logan finally looked at her and gave a weak smile. 

"Surprise, surprise." Ororo whispered low enough for him to hear as he walked past her to stand beside Jean. He chose not to respond, knowing that Jean's arm around his shoulder was not helping matters at all.

Scott focused on the only two men left to pick from. "Ummm…" _I want to pick Bobby, but…_ "Gambit."

Bobby watched as Remy walked over to Scott's side. "Is that suppose to be a bit of foreshadowing, Cyke?" He asked as he walked over to Jean's side since he was the only guy left.

Scott clenched his jaw. _Why'd he have to go there? _"Remy's taller than you. Come on, you would have done the same thing."

Jean looked over the only two women left, not even having to think hard about her next pick. _Rogue's a great player, but I want to be on the same team as my best friend. _"Storm."

Ororo winced at the thought of actually having to pretend to be friendly with Jean throughout the entire game—she couldn't do it. "Actually if you don't mind, I would prefer to be on Cyclops' team."

__

What? Jean watched as Ororo walked over to Scott's side. "But we…"

"Great, 'cause Ah _don't_ wanna be on Cyke's team." Rogue said dusting her hands and standing next to Jean.

Scott shook his head in protest. "The rules say that you are suppose to go to the team that you are called to."

Grabbing his arm, Ororo pulled Scott to the opposite end of the court. "Oh be quiet and let us just play the game."

"Hell yeah!" Betsy yelled toward the other team as they headed in the other direction. "Prepared to be trampled losers! We're going to kick your ass!"

"Psylocke." Scott called out with disapproval from across the court.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I'm just trying to build our team moral."

"Get over here."

Betsy ran over to her team huddle, breaking into their discussion. "I'll cover Jean." She volunteered with a raised hand.

Scott looked her over, not liking how eager she seemed. He was observant enough to know that Jean and Betsy were not on the best of terms. "I don't think that's a good idea. Storm, you cover Jean."

Ororo almost felt like laughing. _That is not a better idea_. "No problem." She lied.

"I'll take Wolverine." Remy volunteered as he stretched.

__

Wolverine was almost ready to kill Gambit yesterday. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Remy shrugged his shoulders without a care. "Fine. I'll take Iceman."

"I _really_ don't think that's a good idea." _Logan has cooled down today, but Bobby is still mad at Remy. _He focused back on the red-eyed mutant. "Take Wolverine. _I'll _cover Iceman."

Over on the other side of the court another conversation was going on. "We have the ball." Jean stated as she looked around the huddle. "Iceman will take it up the middle 'cause he has the best three point shot."

"Next to me." Rogue winked as she gave Bobby a playful nudge.

He gave her a blank stare, then focused his eyes back on Jean with a smile. "No sweat, I got it covered."

Logan's patients was reaching its limit. "Enough with this strategizin'. I can beat those guys on my own."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, Mr. Exaggerator."

Rogue giggled. "Good one."

He ignored her comment and faced the others. "Let's play!" With a clap of his hands they broke away from the huddle, walking toward the center of the court.

Rogue caught up to Bobby, matching his pace. She had been friends with him long enough to know when there was something bugging him. "Is there somethin' wrong, Bobby?"

He answered without slowing down or looking at her. "Nope. Everything's dandy."

She pulled his arm, forcing him to stop and look at her. "Do Ah detect a bit of sarcasm?"

"I don't know, do you?!"

Jean cut in between them. "I know I do." She turned to Rogue before she had a chance to respond to him. "Rogue, go take your position." 

Rogue bit her lip and did what she was told.

Jean looked at Bobby, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy."

"Hey, Mississippi!." Betsy called out as Rogue walked toward her. "I'm really glad to see you up and around, but don't expect me to take it easy on you."

"Ah wouldn't expect any less from you, London."

Logan stiffened up as Remy took the position in front of him. "You're goin' down, Gumbo."

He let out a sly grin. "Is dat suppose t' be some kind of sexual reference? All you gotta do is ask nicely, homme."

"Fuck off." He grumbled.

"Oh, I love your runners." Jean stated as she admired her best friend sneakers. At that moment she wished the game was already over so that she could fill 'Ro in on everything that she had been through. "Remind me to tell you what happened with me and Betsy yesterday."

She forced a smile. "Okay…" _Asshole. _She could feel the heat begin to pulse through her body as she stared at Jean's bright face. _Calm down, 'Ro. It is not her that you are really mad at…it is Logan._ She noticed Remy positioned in front of Logan. Some part of her resented him as well. It was Remy's risk taking attitude that nudged her into the relationship with Logan in the first place. She shook the thought out of her head, again trying to remind herself that Logan alone was the true culprit.

Bobby began to bounce the ball, officially beginning the game. "Pay attention Cyke, while I school you on some dribbling."

Scott tried unsuccessfully to try and steal the ball as it past in between Bobby's legs. "Just make sure your dribbling doesn't get on the court. You don't want to slip again."

Bobby paused a moment. "Dribbling: a play on words." Bouncing the ball again, he added, "Clever." 

"I try."

Bobby began to make his way down the court with Scott keeping a close guard. Scott went to steal the ball, but Bobby passed it to Jean. Instantly, Ororo was in her face, blocking any attempt for her to try and shoot. 

Jean wasn't able to get any leeway with Ororo's aggressive defense, so she threw the ball back to Bobby, falling down in the process. _She tripped me. 'Ro just tripped me! _"Take it easy, Storm!" Jean yelled as Ororo ignored her.

Bobby saw an opening and took the shot. The ball went in with a swoosh. "Easiest three-point shot ever!"

"Take that!" Rogue yelled, then turned to Betsy, "Wankers!" 

"We'll even it out." Betsy promised. Her prediction did not take long to unfold as Remy scored the next three-pointer basket with ease, reaching over Logan without much effort.

"Sorry, Wolverine. Try again after your growth sprout."

"Keep talkin' shit, Cajun."

"Yes!" Betsy exclaimed, giving Remy a high-five.

Bobby had the ball, he saw Jean was open and was about to throw the ball to her. Scott caught on to what he was trying to do and tried to intercept the ball by running towards Jean. At the last minute, Bobby changed his strategy and ran with the ball down court, causing Scott to trip over his own feet in the process. Remy saw the opening and tried to block Bobby from the easy basket. Bobby saw Remy in his path and began to speed up, pushing Remy to the ground as he made the basket. 

"Up by two!" Bobby yelled jumping up and down.

Remy popped up from the ground, getting into Bobby's face. "Hey, dat's a foul and you know it!"

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked brushing Remy's comments off with a wave of his hand.

Rogue crossed her arms and looked away. "Ah didn't see anythin'." 

Scott put his hand in the air. "Well, I did."

"You didn't see shit." Bobby chuckled spinning the ball on his finger. "You were too busy taking the concrete out your mouth."

Scott poked Bobby's chest with his index finger. "You were charging. Play is over, no point."

"Wait a second!" Jean broke in between them. "You can't be player _and_ referee. You're biased!"

Ororo rolled her eyes. "Give me a break, Jean. It was so obvious Bobby charged."

"Whatever." Rogue added, retying her ponytail. "You _always_ stick up for Gambit." 

"Forget, Gambit. Bobby charged so it is our ball." Ororo stated as she grabbed the spinning ball from Bobby's finger. 

Remy observed the charged emotions of everyone on the court and decided to sit on the sidelines, reasoning that the argument would continue for a long time.

Logan walked over to the confrontation. "There's no denyin' that Gambit deliberately got in Bobby's way." 

"No, he did not!" She stated as a gust of wind swept across the court. "You must be losing your eyesight."

Logan stepped back. "Calm down. It's not that serious, 'Ro."

She raised an eyebrow. "I am surprised you remember my name."

Her comment fell on deaf ears to everyone but Logan and Betsy. _What did she mean by that?_ Betsy wondered, surprised that nobody picked up on the oddness of Ororo's statement. It was then that she realized that the happy couple didn't seem so happy anymore. _I wonder what happened?_ Deciding not to wait any longer, Betsy dipped into Ororo's mind—she didn't have to dig too deep to get what she wanted. Her eyes widened tremendously with the new revelation. _Oh my God! This is **way** too good_. She could almost pee herself with excitement.

Scott took the ball from Ororo hands. "I call foul. I mean, why would I lie about something so pity?"

Jean snatched the ball from him. "Are you suggesting that _we_ are lying?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting." Scott observed the outrage on his wife's face. _As if she is above it all. _"What? You've never told a lie before, Jean?"

"Or withheld the truth." Betsy asked picking up on Scott's hidden meaning.

"Oh, so now _you_ two are lecturing _me_ about withholding the truth?!"

Scott narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that…"

Ororo cut him off before his question could be answered. "It is a shame that your team has to resort to tricks in order to win. Really, Jean, it is pathetic."

Betsy could hold her tongue no longer. _I can't resist._ "I totally agree with you, Jean." Everyone looked at her in confusion. Betsy shook her head laughing with fake embarrassment. "I meant to say, Storm. I mean, how could I possible mix you two up?"

Ororo's mouth fell open in shock, her body turned cold. She looked at Betsy's amused face unable to speak out loud. _She knows…_

"You shut the fuck up, Betsy!" Logan yelled walking over to her.

Scott stood in front of him before he could reach her. "Hey, take it easy, man." 

Suddenly he burst out in rage almost trampling over Scott. Remy noticed the commotion and ran from across the court. Bobby joined Scott in helping to keep Logan from lounging at the Ninja. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill that bitch!"

Jean turned to Betsy not surprised with Logan's anger. "I see you managed to get on someone else's bad-side."

"Logan's a lunatic. It's not that hard to get on his bad-side." She turned from Jean to Scott. "Let the bastard go Scott, so I can kick his ass!"

Remy, who remained quiet for much of the argument, couldn't help but feel his friend's distress. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, 'Ro."

She shrugged him off. "Get your hands off me."

Rogue witnessed their exchange with much interest. " 'Ro's brushin' Remy off? Never thought Ah'd live to see the day."

"You seem a little too involved Rogue." Bobby whispered then added with sarcasm, "You two are 'just friends' right?"

"Yeah, that's right." She snapped back with hostility. "What the hell is wrong with you, Bobby?! 'Cause you obviously seem to be havin' problems."

Betsy twirled her hair. "Isn't this interesting; Rogue, with her multiple personalities, is complaining that someone _else_ has 'problems'."

"Fuck you, Betsy!" Rogue yelled, tired of Betsy's smug face. "Anyway, shouldn't you be somewhere else, screwin' somebody's husband?"

Rogue's comment struck Betsy deep, but she didn't want to give Rogue the satisfaction. "Maybe. You got someone in mind."

Without another word, Ororo took off into the sky. Her leaving triggered something in everyone else. They realized that there was nothing preventing them from leaving.

Remy followed Ororo with his eyes as she disappeared into the clouds. " 'Ro has de right idea." He turned and headed off the court into the parking lot area.

"Great game, Scott." Jean said sarcastically as she ran into the house.

"This was a stupid idea, leader." Rogue mumbled as she walked away.

Bobby headed in the opposite direction. "Cyke, I suggest next time we take separate vacations."

"I'm outta here!" Logan grumbled as he walked into the forests.

Scott threw his arms up in the air. "Great! When everything goes wrong, it's all _my_ fault?! This basketball game was _Jean's_ idea, remember?!" There was no answer. "Of course you guys don't."

"If it's any constellation…" Betsy walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder, hoping to cheer him up. "I had a blast."

Sighing, he shook his head in hopelessness.

******

****

Author's Note: We are winding down folks so there will be _no more_ logs thrown on the fire. Only a few chapters left so let's see if I can clean everything up (I promised under 30 chapters awhile back and I will defiantly be _way_ under that number). I'm still kind of surprise people are still reading this so thank you so much for all the reviews : )

****

Next Time: Scott tries to bring everyone together…will he succeed? Ummm…yes and no.


	23. Together Again/The Instigator

****

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel except Roy Joe Johnson.

****

Note: Because Fan.net changed the settings (no longer updating R/NC-17 stories on the first page) I don't mind emailing those of you who would like to know when this story is updated. If you would like to be emailed when the next chapter is up, just let me know in the review box. 

I just want to thank everyone who's been following this story from the beginning. I know it has been a _really_ long time and I'm glad you all are still around. All your critiques, praise and suggestions have had a positive effect on this story. Thanks also to the couple of new readers who just found the story and dropped a review. 

Oh and a special thanks to Randi who told me to take my time with this chapter instead of rushing it out—because I listened to you, this chapter is better then what it could have been.

I hope you all enjoy, (this chapter is longer then the last one, Samman **; 0 )** ).

So let's get started…

****

Interactions

Chapter 23

Together Again

(The Full Cast)

It was a couple of minutes before 9:00pm as the summer sun began to set in the sky. Scott had thought that yesterday was bad, but today was much worst. All throughout the day various members of the X-Men informed him of their intent to leave the mansion until they were called back into active duty (Remy, Betsy, Logan). Others informed him that they would be spending the majority amount of their time away from the mansion, wanting to spend sometime alone (Ororo, Rogue). And still there were some who had not said a word to him thus far (Bobby, Jean).

The digital clock turned to 9:00pm. Scott stood silently as one by one the team made their way into boathouse he shared with his wife. 

Rogue was the first to arrive, followed close behind by Logan. Each acknowledged Scott with a slight nod of the head, but nothing more. Rogue noticed that the furniture was moved around to make room on the carpet. Not wanting to sit on the floor, she just found a seat on one of the couches as Logan grabbed a chair from the kitchen table. 

Ororo and Betsy were next. They _arrived_ together, however it was obvious to Scott that they did not _come_ together, since both seemed to be keeping to them selves. The weather goddess sat against the wall, pulling her knees up against her chest. Betsy gave Scott a warm smile as she sat in on the carpet with her legs stretched out in a relaxing position, taking in the beautifully decorated home.

Jean happened to be the fifth person to walk through the door, having spent the night in her old room at the mansion. It had been the first time Scott had seen her for over 24hours. She acknowledged her husband with a glance but nothing more, before taking the seat next to Rogue on the coach.

Bobby staggered in not too long after Jean, not making eye contact with anyone. He found a spot leaning against the wall with his arms folded as he waited for everything to get started.

Each of them was in an area all to themselves, not socializing at all. A few more minutes had past before Scott began to notice that everyone was becoming a little restless. The meeting was officially suppose to start 15 minutes ago, but all were waiting on one more person to arrive.

"You gonna start anytime soon, Cyke?" Logan asked breaking the longstanding silence. He then took a quick check of his watch. "This wasn't suppose to take all night." 

Scott stopped his pacing as he looked across the room to the older man. "You know we're waiting on Gambit."

"Why bother?" Rogue asked as she pulled her hair behind her ears. "We all know he ain't gonna show…"

The door swung open and Remy staggered in, slipping off his trench coat and tossing it onto one of the couches. He stood up straight, taking a quick glance at everyone in the room without giving any excuses for his lateness.

"Ah stand corrected." Rogue mumbled to herself as she fiddled with her gloves.

Scott observed all the solemn faces in the room. Yes, he had ordered everyone to be there, yet he was still surprised that they all showed up. It was strange looking at them all in his house. Never had he invited the entire group to his home; some have never even seen more than the outside of the boathouse since he and his wife moved in. He felt a sense of shame as he reflected on that bit of reality. 

With a hand signal, he motioned for all to join him as he sat on the carpet. After a bit of grumbling, a circle was made with each person sitting side by side starting clockwise with Scott, Remy, Jean, Ororo, Bobby, Betsy, Rogue and Logan who sat next to Scott completing the circle.

Scott gazed across all the eyes in the room as he spoke, "I'm glad everyone decided to show up." The fact that they were all here, led him to believe that they were willing to take the next step. Though, not everyone felt the same way.

"Only 'cause it's mandatory." Remy replied, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

Bobby nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you did order us."

"Still, I'm glad." Scott repeated with sincerity. 

As he took another look around the room, he realized that in fact, no one wanted to be there. He noticed how Remy kept his eyes to the ceiling and Bobby kept his eyes to the floor. Rogue spent her time examining each strain of her hair, while Logan seemed intent on cleaning his fingernails. Jean seemed engross with locking and unlocking her wristwatch as Betsy's eyes danced around everything in the house—_This is the first time she has ever been invited here. _Scott thought to himself. Ororo remained still and focused, as if she was meditating with her eyes open. 

Even though he figured out his willing teammates weren't exactly so willing, he decided to continue with the speech he had spent all day memorizing. 

After a slight clearing of his throat, Scott began to speak, "What happened yesterday…" 

The sound of everyone groaning drowned him out. Clearly they were not in the mood to be lectured, but it was too late for them to make their escape. 

Scott took a moment of pause so that everyone could settle down before he spoke on. "Yesterday was suppose to be a day for everyone to come together on the b-ball court. We rarely get the time away from fighting to bond with each other." 

He paused at the sound of a few rudely placed heavy sighs; a sign that some were already becoming impatient. Scott didn't care.

"For a long time, Jean, Bobby and Ororo were on different teams. I wanted to use our vacation as a chance to form new relationships with one another. Three days of vacation and everyone is pissed off at everyone else." He tried to see if what he said so far had any effect on the group. From what he could tell, they were not paying the least bit of attention. His frustration started to grow. "I can't believe you guys sometimes. One would think that after nearly losing a teammate the other day…"

"Hold up, hold up!" Rogue cut in, finally willing to look up from her hair. Her fierce eyes burned through Scott's visors. "Ah'm _not_ gonna be your lil' poster-child for group 'togetherness'." 

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not gonna use mah accident for your lame argument. You know, the one that goes, our teammate could have died so we should be more of a close-net family and blah, blah, blah! Ah mean geesh, we're X-Men!" Rogue settled back down, relaxing her tight muscles. With a smirk she looked over to his wife. "Everyone knows we got nine lives…right Jean?"

Collectively, the group still managed to chuckle over the cliché joke.

Scott did not laugh. "Nine lives. Yeah, that's right." His face turned deadly serious. "I guess Joseph didn't get the memo…"

His words sucked the newly formed life right out of the room. All were shocked that he could say something so callous. Rogue lowered her head instantly, feeling an ache in the pit of her stomach. 

Remy shook his head. He never did like Joseph, but maybe if he had known Joseph's time with the team would have been so short, he might have tried to get to know him better. 

Bobby looked to his leader in disbelief. "Shit, Scott."

He shrugged him off. "How soon we all forget." Scott looked at his watch. "Maybe it's time for us to take a field trip over to the grave yard of our fallen members…" 

Logan couldn't take anymore. "Okay Cyke, we get it…"

"I don't think you all do. See, because if you _did_ get it, we wouldn't be in this mess!" He then lowered his voice, trying to regain his thoughts. "I know not everyone here gets along with everyone else. In a group this diverse there is bound to be some clashes. Still there was always an underlining of respect that we all had for one another and I see that slipping away."

"Is it really that serious?" Logan asked in a harsh raspy voice.

"It's one thing when you and I buttheads, that's expected." Scott then turned to the others. "But for the past couple of days I've watched relationships that seemed to be unbreakable start to crumble." With a soft sigh he added, "That's when I realized that this problem was bigger than I thought." 

Jean rolled her eyes. What he said was true, but the fact that he was the one who was saying it didn't sit right with her. _What happened to our unbreakable relationship? _She wondered to herself. 

Their mental link had been down for two days and she realized how empty she felt not being connected to him. "That's a pretty high horse you're sitting on…be careful not to fall." It was a whisper, but one loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Scott stopped a moment, willing to accept the critizim. _True, to some I'm sounding like a hypocrite, like I haven't participated in any immaturity. Still, that is not my intention. _"Look, I'm not trying to get on a high horse. I've been guilty of the same thing." He looked on to Jean as he spoke, wanting to say more, knowing he could not…yet.

"Now that we have identified the problem, what is the solution?" Ororo asked breaking her silence.

The remedy was something that Scott had spent the day planning. "We talk everything out."

Betsy's ears perked up in curiosity. "What, like group therapy, or some shit?" 

"Yeah, something like that." Scott answered, nodding in agreement. "I want everyone here to say something positive about someone else." 

The room erupted with sounds of moaning, as if everyone had been stabbed in the same place at the same time. 

It was nothing that Scott hadn't prepared for. "I don't care if you don't like it, you're still going to do it."

"You mean like, I have to say something positive about everybody then pass it along?" Betsy asked as she rolled her eyes. She scrunched her face and wined, "We'll be here _all_ night."

"No we won't." He replied shaking his head. "I'll tell you who you have to partner up with so you will only have to speak about that one person. The only other rule is that while the two people are talking, everyone else has to remain quiet until they are finished. Understand?"

"Nope." Rogue eyes sparkled with amusement. "Ah think you should go first…show us what to do." Really, she just wanted to bug him.

"Okay, fine I will." Scott said with indifference. _This should be easy. I'll take the opportunity to display what I want everyone to do and make up with Storm at the same time. _"I'll say something positive about…"

"Wolverine." Betsy jumped in and then added with a sly smile, "That shouldn't be too hard."

__

Damn! He thought hiding his disappointment from the others. If he followed Betsy's suggestion it would mess with his overall plan. However, with hidden reluctance, he agreed to her request knowing that if he did not it would come across badly.

"Wolverine." Scott stated as the older man looked to him eager to be praised with compliments. "You are a great asset to this team…"

"Do you think you can praise more than just his skills in regards to the team?" Betsy said, breaking the rule by cutting in. "And maybe you could start by _not_ using his code name."

__

She's right. I do tend to look at everyone with how they relate to the team. He started again. "I know it wasn't easy for you when you first learned that I was the leader of the X-Men. The fact that you were able to…humble yourself and accept me as leader shows how strong your character is. There have been many times when we haven't meshed well together, but I've found that those instances have decreased the longer time has past." 

With a half smile and a sparkle in his eyes he added, "You're the only guy here, besides me that can watch racecars lap around a track a hundred times and not get board! I guess watching those games is where we've done the most bonding." 

Logan couldn't help but chuckle.

"We've never been close, but I've always respected your unwavering loyalty and admired your passion for life. You're not only great to have on the battlefield, but great just to have around, period. Besides," He said with a shrug and a smile, "If my wife thinks you're something special, you can't be _all_ bad." 

Rogue couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was just so weird hearing Scott say such things to Logan. It was probably something that she and the others would never get use to. 

Scott folded his arms over his chest. He was proud of himself, he had manage to do what some would have thought impossible and complimented Logan. The real question was if Logan could return the favor. "Now it's your turn."

He looked at his leader, opening and closing his mouth with hesitation before finally saying, "Scott, you're a pretty good guy."

Everyone sat forward waiting for the rest of his speech before they realized it was his speech.

After clearing his throat, Scott said, "I'm going to need a _bit _more then that."

"Right." He mumbled scratching his head. 

Logan was never one for long drawn out speeches, so he had to really think about what he wanted to say. "You may never hear me say this again, but I don't mind taking orders from you." He heard some snickering coming in the direction of Remy, before he realized he really wasn't speaking the whole truth. 

"Okay, I did mind at first, and still do…but I can honestly say that between the two of us, you're the better man for the job. You're level headed and calm enough to think things through and that usually works out in the end. I've learned a lot by watchin' you…you know, like havin' patience and stuff, even though I'm far away from masterin' that technique." 

__

Tell me about it. Rogue thought to herself with a silent laugh.

Logan hated to admit he was wrong and took a moment of pause so that he could build himself up to let it all out. "I fucked up the codes the other day and instead of tellin' you off, I should of apologized. So, I'm sorry."

All were surprised.

__

Never thought I'd hear those words. Scott was impressed by Logan's ability to be the better man. Logan made it easier for him to admit his mistake as well. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you the way I did because of the slip up. I could have handled the situation better. I guess we both had other things on are minds at the time." 

Scott extended his hand out to the other man. Logan accepted his hand with three firm shakes.

"Ahhh! How sweet." Rogue gushed with a huge grin.

"Now you guys gotta hug or something." Betsy added, trying to hold back her laughter.

Logan rolled his eyes, but to his surprise, Scott stood up and opened his arms. _This guy's serious! _Logan thought in disbelief. _But it would be pretty low if I left him with his arms out like that. _

Reluctantly, he gave Scott a quick hug, both men adding a manly pat on the back, least anyone thought they were gay. 

The group erupted with laughter, not even Ororo could keep the smile off her face.

"There." Scott said as Logan returned back to his spot on the floor. He turned to face the others. "Everyone satisfied?"

They all answered in unison, "Yup!"

"Good! You now all know how it's done." Scott returned to his seat on the carpet, already knowing who would go next. "Rogue."

"Uh-huh?" She asked looking up to him brightly.

"It's your turn. 

She bit her lip, dreading the next words that would come out of his mouth. _Oh, please don't make me have to talk to Remy in front of everyone…_

"You have Bobby."

She was totally unprepared for Scott to pair her up with Bobby. She noticed her once close friend's smug face. "No!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Make him go first."

"Rogue." Scott responded in a parental tone.

"Fine!" She exclaimed in a huff. She observed her partner who happened to be sitting across from her. _Ah don't see why Ah have to offer the olive branch when he was mad at me first. _Cursing to herself, she reluctantly began. 

"Well, Bobby. You've been a real good friend of mine for a long time…mah best friend a lot of the time. Anyway, Ah know you're mad at me because Ah did that thing you told me not to do." She noticed the blank faces of everyone one else, but knew she couldn't divulge that she was trying to help Bobby scrape up $325,000. Instead, she turned to the others and said, "Long story." Focusing back on Bobby, she continued, "But excuse me for bein' a friend and lookin' out for yah…"

Bobby cut her off turning to Scott. "Isn't she suppose to be saying positive things about me instead of making excuses?"

"Fine!" Rogue answered before Scott could agree with Bobby. Taking a deep breath she looked to Bobby again, seeing a different man than before. 

__

For a long time he was mah buddy. She knew she would get into hell for what she would say next, but she didn't care. "Remember that time long ago when Ah stole Wolverine's motorcycle and drove it into the city?"

Logan straightened up and he focused in on Rogue. "You did what?"

"…and then Ah crashed it into that tree."

His eyes bugged out of his head. "Ya crashed _my_ bike?"

She waved him off with her hand as if he was as insignificant as a fly. "Take it easy. It was years ago."

"Ya crashed _my_ bike?!" He asked again as if he could not even comprehend the thought.

Rogue glanced over to the man in charge. "Scott."

Scott already knew what she would say. He gave out a warning. "Logan, you know the rules. Keep quiet."

Wolverine bit his tongue and tried to settle back in his seat.

Bobby nodded his head, as he replayed that incident over in his head. "Yeah, I remember. You called freaking out in the middle of the night saying that Wolverine was gonna kill you."

Logan mumbled under his breath, "She's right. I would of..an' still might."

Rogue went on with the story. "You actually met me in the city with $500.00 in your hand for me to repair the bike."

"It was nothing." He said shrugging his shoulders as if it were actually nothing.

"Yes it was. Ah found out later that you were savin' that money to buy some rare comic book."

"I got it eventually."

"Years later." She tried to remember what her point was for bringing up that story. "Ah know it was a lame example but, Ah guess Ah'm tryin' to say that right from the beginnin', you were always right there when Ah need you most…Ah jus' wanted to return the favor. 

"When we went on the road trip together, Ah had a blast. It's up there as one of the best times in mah life and part of it was 'cause you were with me." She lowered her head as she remembered the darker moments of the trip. "There were a lot of things Ah was going through at the time; some you know, some you don't." 

Only Remy knew what she was referring to. He remembered the other day when she confided in him, saying that it was hard for her to live in reality on the road trip when she could still feel his persona kicking around the back of her mind. 

Slowly, he lifted his head and shifted his eyes to her direction. Even without his empathy, he could feel that she was speaking from her heart. He then refocused his attention back to his fingers as she continued on.

"You kept me sane at a time when Ah could have easily lost my grip…Ah don't think Ah ever did get the chance to really thank you." A bright smile spread across her face as she successfully fought back her tears. "Thanks, Bobby."

He felt so guilty, hearing her say those words to him. "You don't have to thank me for that. I should be the one thanking you." He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "Believe it or not, I always thought you were the one who kept me sane. See, I was going through some things too." 

No picked up that he was referring to the hell that Emma had put him through when she invaded his mind. 

"About me being mad at you for what you did…I'm not mad. I mean, I was mad about something else, but it was my problem more than it was yours." He knew that Rogue didn't understand what he had just said, but he also knew that he couldn't get further into it in front of the team. _I have no intention of telling her that I was really angry at the fact that she slept with Remy._

"Anyway, now that I think about it, you were only trying to help me out." He said referring to her asking Remy for the $325,000. "Besides, you wouldn't be Rogue if you didn't meddle from time to time." Smiling, he continued, "And I would never want you to be anything other than yourself…your meddling, meddling self."

"Gee, thanks." She said with playful sarcasm.

With a wink, he responded, "You're welcome."

She rushed him giving him a big hug, almost pushing him backward onto the floor.

"Oh, go get a room." Betsy mumbled.

When Bobby was able to get Rogue off of him, he followed her over to her side of the carpet, sitting in between her and Logan.

Scott smiled in satisfaction. _Two down and a few more to go. _He turned to the thief, having noticed the riffed between him and his closest friend on the basketball court. "Remy, you have Ororo."

Once Scott paired Rogue with Bobby, Remy knew that he would be matched up with Ororo. While Bobby was talking to Rogue, he used his time to think about what he would say to Storm. 

Remy couldn't have guess how eager everybody was to hear what he would say to Ororo. He was the most secretive of them all and thanks to Scott they were going to get a sense of his true feelings.

He began to speak to her, not looking her directly in the face. "You were always a good friend. You put up wit' me consistently…constantly." His eyes shifted from her forehead to her shoulder to the center between her eyes. "I needed someone like dat in my life, someone I could count on no matter what de situation. You were always dat person." 

He suddenly remembered something he had learned as a child growing up in the Lebeau household, something that he had always believed to be true, but somehow didn't fit in this situation. "I was taught, de more people you let into your heart, de weaker you allow yourself t' become." 

Finally, he was able to make eye contact. "But with you it was always different. I never felt weaker, you always had de ability t' make me feel stronger. I guess, you really are good for me. De perfect person t' offset my carefree lifestyle. Dat probably explains why I stayed here at de mansion so long instead of jettin' off at de first opportunity."

Rogue did a double take the second Remy finished speaking. _And here Ah always thought Ah was the reason he stayed on the team. _

Remy continued, "I know I said a lot of stuff t' you de other day, but I hope I can still count you among my short list of close friends." 

Rogue listened intensely to his words and couldn't help but wonder if she ever was on his short list of friends. She stared at her hands not wanting to look at him as she drifted through the many thoughts in her mind.

Remy tried to brush his empathy across his partner's body, wanting to know how she was feeling before she would respond. As usually she was keeping her emotions, bottled up. It would take a longer, deeper probe to sense what was really going on deep inside her, but he decided against it. _I guess I'll jus' have t' wait and see._

All eyes turned to Ororo, wondering how she would respond to Remy's speech.

After some silence, she looked to him and spoke in a soft voice, "Yesterday you said that I want to remember you as the man you were when we met for the first time and that you are not the same person. Yet, in someway I think you still want to remember me as the same little girl, not realizing that I too am not the same person. Maybe we both have been looking at each other through rose colored glasses…maybe it is time to take them off." 

She shuffled over to him on her knees. Pulling back her long hair, she stared at him with unwavering eyes. "Remy. I hate your fucking guts and I wish I could have killed you in the tunnels with my bare hands."

They all looked on in disbelief, too stunned to make a sound. 

Betsy was the only person who's lips curled into a devilish grin. _Yes! Storm's finally letting it all out!_ She thought with excitement_._

The weather goddess placed her hand on his knee and raised a brow. "Do you feel better now?"

Remy cracked a smile, chuckling softly. "Yeah, I feel great…finally!" He could understand why everyone seemed so shocked. They didn't have any prior knowledge of the back-story between the two. They weren't witnesses to the conversation when Remy told Ororo that he _wanted_ her to say those exact words. He turned to the others, mimicking what Rogue had said earlier, "Long story."

Betsy's grin turned into a frown once she realized that she wasn't getting the kind of reaction she had so hoped for.

Ororo spoke on, "You were right. Deep down I was harboring some resentment toward you. It was so deep I didn't realize it. When I think back now, the fact that I didn't go back to Antarctica for you was a product of what I was truly feeling. However, the joy I felt when I ran into you proved that I never really wanted you out of my life…or to die." She smiled softly, "You could always make me smile when I'm sad, laugh when I cry…you always had the ability to brighten up my day."

Her words produced a sharp pain in Logan's chest, still to others he appeared to be as still as a statue.

Ororo removed her hands from his knee, her voice growing softer, as the memories and feelings of that unforgettable night were trying desperately to resurface. "Still, the loss of all those who were under my command will always be with me."

As she spoke, he reached for her delicate hand, holding it with one hand and rubbing it with the other. "But because I am your friend, I won't let you carry dat burden alone." 

She felt a growing ache in the pit of her stomach and tried desperately to fight it. 

He locked her eyes into his gaze as he cautioned, "Don't fight it."

Her eyes connected with his blazing eyes, suddenly aware of what was going on.

"What's he doing?" Betsy whispered to Rogue curiously.

She could see the strained look on Ororo's face transfer to Remy. "Ah think he's using his empathy."

Bobby twisted his face in confusion. "So?"

"Instead of keepin' her emotions inside of her, she's finally lettin' it go. Her pain is now his pain." 

As if on cue, a loud thunderous roar could be heard from outside, causing some to shiver in nervousness. They were witnessing the manifestation of Ororo's pain. 

How could the goddess continue to harbor any resentment or ill will? Remy was now able to truly feel how she felt. And with the simple gesture of the joining of hands, they were forever joined together in grief. 

They both hugged each other tightly. 

"Thank you, my friend." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

After a kiss to the forehead he replied, "Anytime, _Stormy_."

And for the first time, she did not correct him.

Betsy really didn't like the scene in front of her. She took a quick glance around the room and noted how everyone seemed to sympathize with them both…namely Remy. She was about to open her mouth in protest, but she never got the chance to say her peace.

"Jean, it's your turn with Betsy." Scott ordered, already prepared for the worst. 

She looked up to him in shock. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding." He stated seriously.

Flustered, she looked over to Betsy and protested, "It's not like we have _ever_ been friends."

"I could have said the same thing about Logan," Scott countered. "But I did it anyway."

Betsy sat up straight and was beaming with anticipation. "Come on Jean, I'm waiting for you to say something positive about me." She had a teasing voice.

Jean shot Betsy an icy stare as she opened up her mental link_. I can't believe you have the audacity…_

"What if I go first?" Betsy offered, breaking Jean's connection.

Jean rolled her eyes, not wanting to give the Ninja the opportunity to run her mouth; However, Scott nodded his head yes, so that Betsy could be the first to begin.

She focused intensely on her partner already feeling Jean's defensive stance. "Look, I know we've never had the greatest relationship. At times, I think it would be correct to say, we couldn't even stand each other." 

Jean nodded her head in agreement as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And I can admit that if there was anyone to blame for our dislike of one another, it would be me---I can admit it freely without hesitation." 

She mumbled loud enough for all to hear, "How big of you."

Betsy did not let Jean's words deter her from finishing. "But secretly, I've always envied you…" She could hear Remy snicker from further down the circle and added, "Maybe it was never really much of a secret. It's like out of all of us, you seem to have everything together. You're the first woman of the X-Men, you're a master at controlling your mutation, you're the professor's most trusted confidant, you're secretly loved and worshiped by all the guys…and yes the girls." Her eyes drifted a bit to Rogue and Ororo before shifting back to Jean. 

"You're so devoted to this team and X's philosophy and you still managed to snag a good husband and become a wonderful homemaker." 

As Jean listened she uncrossed her arms, bringing her hands to down and folding them in her lap.

"You are the so-called, 'every woman' and if I had an ounce of whatever you are made of, I know I'd…" She paused and bit her bottom lip before she finished, "I'd be a better person."

The team sat speechless, unsure of how to react. Bobby leaned over to Rogue's ear and whispered, "Never thought I'd see the day." 

Rogue nodded in response.

Remy rolled his eyes as he yawned, unwilling to buy Betsy's heartfelt words of endearment.

Jean's eyes fell from the Ninja to her hands as she tried desperately to search for the right words to speak. She let out a loud sigh before returning eye contact with the other woman. "Betsy…" Jean started to speak, noticing the eager expression on her face. "You must think…I'm a fucking idiot!"

"Woow!" Bobby said sharply as everyone else looked on with a stunned expression.

Jean continued with rage as if they were the only two people in the room, "A less than five minute speech isn't going to change the fact that you _seduced_ my husband!"

"Now I'm interested." Remy added with a smirk, sitting up on the floor.

__

How did she find out? Scott wondered as he got up on his knees trying to get in between both women just in case the situation got out of control. "Listen, Jean. It's not entirely her fault…"

"Oh, you don't have to tell me that, Scott. But what you did have to tell me was that she forced her tongue down your throat!"

Bobby looked on shaking his head, "I knew this would blow up…"

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"" Rogue whispered to Bobby who mouthed the word, 'sorry' to her. 

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Jean demanded an explanation from her husband.

"Because I knew you would explode—how did you find out anyway?" His head snapped back to Betsy. "Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut?"

She shrugged casually and answered without a care, "I didn't say a word."

__

That doesn't make sense. If I didn't tell Jean and Betsy didn't tell Jean… "Then how could she have…" His voice stopped mid-sentence as something he never thought could happen, was too obvious to ignore.

Jean knew exactly what her husband was thinking, not because she read his mind, but because she knew him too well. "Yes, I did it. I read your mind." She could see the look of hurt and betrayal on his face, still she gave no outward sign of guilt. "I _so _knew something was going on between you two."

"There was nothing going on…" _Why should I even bother try to defend myself? _"And if you thought that there was something going on why didn't you just come to me?"

The question seemed so simple. "I don't know." She searched her brain trying to figure out the reason why she didn't just confront Scott earlier. Soon the answer dawned on her. "Maybe because you've seem to be avoiding me of late."

__

That had nothing to do with Betsy—and everything to do with my father. He began to calm down, fully acknowledging the role he played in letting the little misunderstanding grow into something bigger. "You're right. I have been avoiding you." Upon further reflection he realized that his actions could be construed to that of a cheating husband.

Rogue hated the fact that they were arguing. "Then what really happened?" She asked, her nose deep into their conversation.

"Mind _yer_ business." Logan advised her with a deadly stare.

Scott turned from Rogue to Jean's glowing eyes. "I can tell you everything that happened or you can get in straight from my mind."

She desperately wanted to search the entire contents of his mind instead of the snippets she saw the day before. However, by searching his mind she knew it would be a sign that she didn't trust him. Before she could give him an answer, she was interrupted. 

"Wait a second." Betsy injecting, attempting to right a wrong. She turned to Scott. "This was suppose to be a chance for Jean and I to solve our problems, not you and her. Therefore, my memory should be the one that is searched since I know Jean won't trust my words."

Jean didn't know what to make of Betsy's request. _She could be doing this to help me out or she could just be doing it to help herself. _Either way, Jean figured that it would workout in her own favor. "All right. If you insist." 

Betsy opened her mind with some restrictions and Jean dove right in, wading through tones of thoughts and memories until she reached the night were Scott was in Betsy's room as she was tied to her bedpost. Mentally, she zoomed past the incident as it replayed in fast forward.

~ ~ ~

When Jean had skimmed Scott's mind yesterday, she only saw a short clip of what happened. Now that she was in Betsy's mind, she began to get a clearer picture of everything that led up to the kiss and what happened after.

She observed Betsy lying on the bed with her hand's tied to the bedpost. After listening to the back and forth banter she realized that it was Remy who put Betsy in that helpless situation—knowing that she was too drunk to free herself.

**__**

She was drunk?! Jean realized for the first time.

Jean listened to a comment Betsy made while her husband was trying to untie her.

"All the guys here worship your wife. I think that's the first thing that made my flirting with you different. You already had Jean, so you liked me because I wasn't her." 

Jean was fuming as she listened to Betsy's assumptions of Scott, still Jean listened on.

__

…But still I loved Jean, I always will. Jean was surprised that she had heard Scott's thoughts—how could she when she was in Betsy's mind? She then realized that Betsy must have been reading Scott's mind at the time, so she had his voice in her memory as well.

"…Aren't you a little nervous being here with me, like this?" Jean heard Betsy asked Scott in a teasing tone. "Jean could peak into your mind right now without you even knowing."

Scott was quick to answer. "I haven't done anything wrong, so why should I be nervous? Besides, Jean would never read my mind unknowingly."

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Yes, we trust each other completely." Jean felt a twinge of guilt at her husband's words—he really did believe in what he had said.

Jean zoomed by the images of Betsy pouring her heart out to Scott over her break up with Warren. She could feel how distraught Betsy was and how Scott's words of encouragement had a positive effect on her. It was in that moment, a drunken Betsy felt justified in tapping into Scott's mind and making him kiss her with no regards to the vows he made on his wedding day.

Jean could not watch that moment play out again and zipped past it, stopping at the moment Scott regained his senses and broke out of the passionate kiss.

Scott had a look of confusion on his face mixed with regret and an unbelievable amount of guilt. Jean felt for him so much—he did not yet know that he was not acting on his own accord. 

Jean watched as Betsy finally told him that she had forced him to kiss her. Scott was furious but he remained calm. Jean zipped by the scene only paying attention to Scott's response and skipping over Betsy's words.

"You what?!…You made me kiss you?…I'm a married man…Never again, Betsy. I love Jean and I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have together…Can I trust you to never tell Jean? Not for my benefit, but for your own safety…Good…I have to go home to my wife…"

Jean watched with a smile as Scott cut Betsy from the bedpost and left the room. The scene then froze.

~ ~ ~

Rogue got up on her knees. "What'd yah see?!"

Logan reached over Bobby and pulled her back down by her shirt. "Keep quiet."

Jean threw her arms around Scott's neck, squeezing him tightly. "Oh honey, I'm sorry for doubting you. But with Betsy you just never know…"

"Hey!" The other woman yelled out. "What's that suppose to mean?"

She pointed her finger at Betsy. "You're just lucky you were pissed drunk. Although that's still not an excuse for tampering with Scott's mind."

Brushing her comments away with her hand she replied, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Scott already gave me hell about that—you saw it," She added with a small smile.

"Yes, I did." Jean stated proudly, planting a big kiss on her husband's cheek. 

He was somewhat embarrassed by the uncontrollable affection she was displaying in font of the team. "I'm glad we sorted out that mess."

She was extremely glad too; everything was all worked out, yet something still seemed out of place. After everything that came out, nothing had explained why Scott was mad at her in the first place. "Why…"

"Great! All is well in X land." Rogue cut into Jean's sentence, dusting her hands. She took a glance at the clock on the wall. "Can we leave now?"

"Let me say something first." He could hear some grumbling. "After a lot of consideration I've decided to lift the 12 hour rule. You all can come and go as you please—with your communicators of course." 

"Yes!" The group yelled in excitement. 

Scott began to see some of the team beginning to gather their things to leave. Before they could get up he spoke on, "I can't force you to stay and I'm not going to…but I would like for you all to stay on."

"You mean, stay on just for tonight?" Ororo asked.

"Actually, I mean for your vacation." He answered with sincerity.

Everyone stopped for a moment, as if they were giving his request some deep thought before answering. However, Remy had other ideas.

"T'anks for de invite, but I t'ink I'll pass." He said as he rose to his feet.

"If you wish." Scott said with some reluctance. _Shit! If Remy leaves, he'll just make it easier for everyone else to do the same. _"Did I mention that there is five boxes of take-out pizza in the oven plus cupboards full of goodies?"

Remy really didn't feel up to staying and had every intention of leaving until he caught Ororo's glaze. _Merde! She's givin' me de look meanin' she wants me t' sit my ass down…if only I didn't look in her direction._

Patting his stomach, he focused back on Scott. "Pizza?! When you put it dat way, I'll stay." He took his seat back on the carpet.

"Thank you." Scott took a quick glance around the room. "Is everyone else staying…at least for tonight?" 

Bobby shrugged, "Might as well."

"I got nothin' else to do." Logan added.

"I already missed my show." Betsy reasoned.

Everyone else shook their head, yes. "Good…great." Scott said rubbing his hands together.

Logan tilted his head toward the kitchen. "So let's chow down."

"Wait a sec." Scott said, getting everyone to settle back down. "I, ah, I want to say something else…"

"Homme, anybody ever tell you, you got diarrhea of de mouth?" The Cajun asked, joined in by laughter.

Scott cracked a smile that he tried desperately to get off his face. "You going to let me say my peace? I'm trying to be serious here." He took a deep breath, finally managing to get the smile off his face. "Look, I'm really glad we're all staying. I was raised an orphan for the better part of my young life…"

"Wait a sec?" Rogue asked teasingly, "Is Scott about to open up?" 

"Look, I'm trying to really say something to you guys." He mustered the courage to speak on, "I was always in a foster home as a child. It was only when I met up with Xavier that I truly felt I had a home. Everyone here…_everyone_…I look to as part of my family…like you all are my brothers and sisters…"

"Which would make your marriage to Jean, incestuous." Betsy said with a wink as most people laughed.

Scott rolled his eyes, and continued squirming, "Listen, what I really want to say is, umm…maybe I don't say this often enough or ever at all, but I…I ah…you know…"

Logan wouldn't give him a break. "No, we don't." He said with a grin.

"You're going to make me say it, huh?" Finally he let it all out, "I love you guys."

"Ahhh!" The entire group said in unison causing him to blush.

Bobby added, "Guys? Yeah, I've noticed you checking out the our asses." 

Scott waited for the laughter to die down. "I mean, I love you _all_! Why do you all have to make everything so difficult?"

"We're playing with you, Cyke." Rogue looked at everyone before resting her eyes on Scott. "Ah think Ah can speak for everyone when Ah say we feel the same way."

They all nodded their heads in full agreement. 

"Ah mean, Ah know what you feel." Rogue continued taking the time to reflect on her past. "Mah family was far from perfect. Ya'll have been the most positive influence in mah life. So much so, Ah can't imagine mah life without y'all."

"Yes." Ororo interjected. "After my parents died, I thought my being worshiped as a goddess would be as good as it could ever get. Then I met the professor. The spirits took away my family when I needed them most…thankfully they returned them to me—in the form of the X-Men."

Remy was the next to speak. "I never had a family de first part of my life, 'til I met Jean-Luc. I always t'ought a family would forever be dere for one of its members—you know, like a support system. If mistakes were made, dey would be forgiven 'cause a family would never turn its back on its members. I realize dat de Lebeau Clang never really were family. Shit, X's even more forgiven dan de Pope." He looked up with a sly grin. 

"I'm t'inking about changin' my name to Remy Xavier. Dat way I'd be de professor's adoptive son…and be next in line for his inheritance."

The laughter spread across the room, though it seemed to skip Betsy.

Logan jumped in next, feeling an unusual instinct to share with everyone else. "I don't remember anythin' about my past…" 

"That's 'cause of ol' age." Rogue concluded, as some chuckling could be heard.

He bit his tongue. "I'm-a-let that slide." Logan continued on, "When Xavier brought me here, I couldn't wait to leave. But I soon grew to respect him and soon enough y'all rubbed off on me. I do love my adventures away from the mansion, but I'm glad I can always come back home to my family."

Bobby began his tale. "I grew up in a rather difficult home. I was 16 when I joined the team and I loved being part of the original five. When Xavier started to bring in more people, I thought it would take away from the magic that all us originals shared. Who'd a thought that it would just bring more?" He looked down at the floor as everyone strained to hear his next sentence, "I'd hate to ever have to leave."

His words caught Scott's attention as the leader silently wondered if Bobby was still considering leaving the mansion. _Shit! _

Betsy spoke next. "I grew up in a wealthy family, so you know what that means? It means that I spent the first part of my life being raised by hired help. Don't get me wrong, my nannies were wonderful to me. Still, it kinda sucks when you learn that your primary care giver is getting paid to nurture you." She looked over to the group and smiled, "It's cool to know in this family, I'm the one that's getting paid for being a member." 

There were soft chuckles of agreement. Soon all eyes turned to Jean, who was the only person that did not speak.

She shook her head as she skimmed across all the faces that were staring at her. "Gee, I really wish I could add to the conversation, but I had a great family life." For some reason she felt guilty admitting something that everyone else already knew. "It's odd, but I feel bad 'cause I don't have anything negative to say."

Betsy was the only one unwilling to except her answer. "Jean, everyone here bared their soul. Come on, there must have been something?"

"No, honestly there isn't."

She pushed further. "An overbearing mother? A father too involved with work? A sister who you always had to compete with?"

Jean paused a moment to reflect on her past family life. Really, her display was only for show, knowing that she truly had a stable home life. "No…nothing."

"Come on, there must be a speck of dust in the past." Betsy just wouldn't let up. "There has to be something in your childhood that you'd rather forget…"

"Ask her about her most embarrassing moment." Remy blurted out, not able to contain himself.

Jean's face began to flush uncontrollably. She shot him a looked filled with venom, daring him to say another word. 

Scott wondered out loud, "Embarrassing moment? What's he talking about?"

"I have no idea." She lied. She was now willing to indulge Betsy's questions instead of having to answer to Remy. "I don't have a dark story to add, but I can say that I didn't want to leave my home to come here. When I did arrive, I was happy because the love that everyone had for each other—and still do—was extremely evident. It was like I wasn't missing anything at all." 

"That's a sweet thing to say." Ororo said, giving her friend a warm smile.

"Can't let you off the hook that easily." The ninja replied matter-of-factly.

"Betsy." Scott warned, meaning for her to keep quiet.

She kept on talking as if she did not hear him. "So you had a good family life, I can't knock her on that, but there has to be something."

"What do you want me to say?" Jean asked defensively.

"You might not have noticed, but you didn't say anything positive about me in the earlier exercise."

"Only because…"

"I'm willing to let that slide, but I can't let this slide. We have all admitted are wrong doings in front of the entire group. Haven't _you_ messed up at all during this past couple days…or ever at all for that matter?" Betsy began to egg her on, "Come on, _perfect_ Jean." 

"I'm not perfect." She replied forcefully.

"You aren't doing anything to kill the myth." Betsy replied. She took a slight skim of everyone's mind, sensing that they too were dying to hear an answer. "Your family life was great, so let's focus on you. There has to be something you wish you could change about your past."

"Of course there is."

"Then name something." Betsy challenged.

Jean looked at her as if she were crazy. "You want me to name _one_ thing."

"Pick the biggest one." She said, trying to make it easier for Jean. "What's your biggest regret in life?"

"Betsy, stop instigating." Scott said finally, believing that she was taking it too far. 

There was a sudden flash in Jean's mind, as a scene involving Betsy and Scott, sitting on the living room couch, was forced into her head. 

~ ~ ~

Jean watched as Betsy dipped into Scott's mind exposing his longstanding resentment of not being told that his father was still alive. She watched as Scott became angry with Betsy for going through his mind after he specifically asked her not to do so. Jean heard Betsy side with Scott, telling him he was right to be mad as his wife—but she was surprised to see Betsy suggest for him to talk to both Ororo and herself and get everything out into the open.

Jean slowed down the image and listened as Betsy said, "Everyone here knows how strong your marriage is and it didn't get that way by you running away from your problems." 

Jean observed how hurt Scott truly was over the entire incident. "I...I don't trust myself enough to have a conversation with her...without it turning into an argument."

"Scott, she doesn't even know _why _you are upset with her." Jean heard Betsy say, "Just talk to her and get all this out of the way." 

~ ~ ~

The scene paused in her mind, as she focused back on reality and everyone in the room. It seemed like an hour, but in reality only two seconds had past. 

Scott turned to his wife as he said, "You don't have to answer her Jean."

"No, it's okay. I want to answer her." She said as she faced Scott with a deeper understanding. "I've had many regrets in life, but if I had to pick just one it would be the time I let you down."

"What?"

"I knew along that Corsair was your father and I never told you." She gave an apologetic glance over to Ororo. "I told 'Ro the truth, but never you. I can give you a laundry list of excuses on why I kept the secret from you all resting on the thought that their would always be another day…and then I died. I never had the chance to tell you how sorry I was and still am…"

Scott interrupted with aggravation. "I never could understand why you would keep something like that from me…he was my father…For 20 years I thought he was dead."

Rogue grabbed hold of Bobby's hand, squeezing it tightly. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing the perfect relationship crumble before her eyes. Her thoughts drifted to a couple of days earlier when she accompanied Scott to the corner store. She felt responsible for their argument, knowing that she had been the one that reminded Scott that Jean was the one who betrayed his trust and not Ororo.

"Corsair wanted me to keep the secret from you, still that does not justify my actions. There is no justification." She took his hand in hers. "All I can do is ask for your forgiveness and hope to be forgiven." 

He loved her so much, more than he could bear. "For a long time I was holding some misdirected resentment, until I realized that it was you I was mad at. I knew all we had to do was talk it over, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything." He brought her hand to his cheek. "It's out now and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. I should have came to you sooner. Of course I forgive you, I love you too much not to." Now it was him who was lavishing her with affection not caring that they were in a room filled with others.

"I think I'm going to cry." Rogue whispered as she squeezed Bobby's hand tighter, not hearing him whimper in pain.

"Yeah, me too." He whispered, trying to release his hand from her excruciating grip.

"Okay, enough with the lovefest." Remy said, clapping his hands to get their attention.

Scott put his arm around his wife's waist as they both faced the group. "I don't think we've ever had the entire group over here. And I know that some of you have never been to our home. I want that to change. I think I can speak for Jean when I say that you all are always welcome here. Let's not make this the last time."

They all nodded their head in full agreement.

Betsy stared at everyone blankly. "Okay, so now what?"

"Group hug?" Jean offered with outstretched hands. 

They all gathered together in circle and gave each other one big group hug. 

Scott added with conviction, "God willing, we will never have to add another name to a tombstone."

They all chimed in with agreements as they remained with their arms around one another in a tight circle.

Betsy looked around at everyone. "If we stay this close for a moment longer, an orgy is going to break out." 

"You actin' like dat would be a bad t'ing." Remy said with a grin.

All hands immediately dropped to their side as everyone backed up. 

Bobby rubbed his hands together as his stomach began to rumble. "Now…let's eat!" He ordered as everyone rushed into the kitchen in search of food.

* * *

Scott stood back and observed all the activity in his home. He was really happy that even after everyone had devoured all the food, they decided to remain. He was beyond shocked, knowing that he had given everyone the opportunity to leave and do their own thing and seeing that they all chose to stay. He had finally succeeded in his goal to get the team to willingly stay in one room for a long period of time without any drama.

__

I know I didn't solve every problem in the group, still this is great compared to what was going on yesterday.

He wanted to give himself a pat on the back, but he reasoned that it would look ridiculous to passers by. Anyway, Ororo and Jean had caught his attention. 

They were having a light conversation with each other, but Jean soon turned to leave—it looked like she was getting something to drink from the kitchen. Scott decided to take advantage of the opportunity and made his way over to the former leader.

Ororo looked up and noticed Scott making his way toward her. She placed her hands on her hips and before she could open her mouth, Scott began to speak right away. 

"Let me start by apologizing for the way I've been behaving for the past couple of days." He knew his best chance to right the wrong was to totally admit that he was the one at fault. "I know my taking over the leadership role couldn't have been easy on you. Especially since I never did take the time to inform you."

"Neither you nor the professor." She moved her hands from her hips to her side.

"He did mean to tell you himself, but the emergency in Australia messed with his plans. Plus the fact that he was called away to Shi'ar…" He let his voice trail off once he recognized that he was making excuses instead of apologizing. "It was my responsibility 

to inform you and I choose to let you know in other ways. I was acting like a total jerk."

It was hard for her to be upset, especially after what she had witnessed earlier between him and Jean. "And all this time your feelings towards me had to with what happened so long ago with your father." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You should have talked to me about it."

"We did talk remember?" He asked as she nodded her head. "[1] More like I yelled and you apologized, still I was never able to let it go. I was still hurt and needed someone to blame. I guess it never really was resolved." He brought his hand underneath her chin. "It was never you I was truly mad at. You were always just the scapegoat and I'm sorry about that."

Rather than accept his apology, she restated a fact. "I'm second in command now that the teams are merged." She cracked a smile, "What if we fight for the head title?"

"No, I don't think so." He grinned shaking his head. "[2] I learned my lesson the last time."

"Smart man," she laughed as she pinched his cheek. 

"You know, I'm going to need a little help reinstalling the security system."

"Say no more. I would be glad to help."

"And I also think it's better for you to take over organizing our budget. That's definitely _not_ my strong point."

"Maybe if we hold back on a couple of things, I can take us out of the red," She said after some thought. Soon a warm smile returned to her face. "I am glad everything is now fixed between us."

"Me too." He agreed. 

Sealed with a hug, they were both finally able to let go of all the tension that had been building for some time before it had a chance to boil over. 

* * *

Scott threw his soda can into the garbage as he noticed the woman he wanted to talk to all night was in sight.

"Betsy!" He called out, motioning for her to join him in the kitchen.

She sashayed her way over to him. "Yes, Scott?" She asked, flipping her long violet hair over her shoulders.

With his hands folded in front of him he simply said, "Thanks."

She gave him a peculiar look. "For what?"

"I somehow got the feeling that you had a little something to do with Jean and I making up."

"Oh really?" She rubbed her chin as if she were thinking something over. "But that would mean that I'm _not_ an instigator."

__

I deserve that little jab for calling her an instigator earlier. "I'm sorry. I was wrong." He was taken aback by her silence. "I _was_ wrong, wasn't I?" 

She lowered her eyes, keeping her mouth shut.

"Come on, Betsy. Coy doesn't suit you."

She finally relented. "Maybe it does…just this one time." She was trying to be modest.

__

I knew she had something to do with it! He thought with a hidden smirk.

"I'm just happy to finally return the favor. After all, you help me sort out that entire Warren mess." She gave him a chummy pat on the shoulder. "Hey, I know you wanted us to stay awhile, but I'm going to slip out a bit early."

He looked down at her showing concern.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hop on a plane to London. I just have a few things to take care of."

"I have no problem with that—after all, the 12hour rules is now over. I'm just glad you'll be staying."

With a knowing smile, she whispered, "If you'll excuse me." There were a few things she had to take care of first before she left.

*

Jean flushed the toilet and rinsed off her hands. After wiping her hands in the towel, she give the room a quick look over, making sure everything was in place and sprayed the room to make sure everything smelled rosy. Once she was sure the bathroom was as clean as it could possibly be, she opened the bathroom door to see Remy's face. 

"Shit!" She yelled, startled by his presence. She looked at him with contempt, not liking the smug look on his face. Without another word she brushed past him walking down the empty passageway.

He started after her calling out, "Jean…Jean!" Figuring that he wouldn't get a response, he gently tugged at her arm, twirling her around to face him.

"What?!" She asked, brushing her hair out of her face. 

"I wanted t' talk t' ya for a sec."

She yanked her arm from his grip, looking to see if others were around; they seemed to be alone. "Okay, Remy, Scott's little speech was touching. I mean, I would hate to see your name on a tombstone and stuff, but _don't _think that everything is cool between us."

He couldn't help but grin at the sight of her pouty lips. "You're still uptight 'bout de other day in da War Room."

She stood on her tiptoes, eyeing him down. Her voice was a loud whisper, "You threatened me!" She remembered how he said he would tell Scott that she had feelings for Logan.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He shook his head, waving his index finger. "I believe it was you who threatened me. I was jus' defendin' myself. Anyway, it's all in de past."

She narrowed her eyes as she poked him in the chest. " 'Ask her to tell us her most embarrassing moment.' What the fuck was that about?"

He shrugged in a blasé fashion. "I was jus' havin' some fun wit' ya, dat's all."

"Well, I'm tired of being your source of entertainment."

__

Okay dis is gettin' way off track. He tried to settle her down. "Look, I jus' wanted t' give you somet'ing."

"Not interested." She said turning to walk away.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. "But it's…" 

"Find some other person to play around with…_Gambit_." She pulled her arm away from him and stormed off, turning to her bedroom and slamming the door.

"Fine, if dat's how ya wan' it." He called after her.

*

Rogue noticed Betsy standing alone by the stereo system thumbing through the CD collection. She observed how Betsy would cringe every now and then as she examined each CD case. _Scott must have bad taste in music…then again, it could be Jean._ She thought with a laugh.

Walking over to Betsy, she tapped her on the shoulder. "Psy?"

"What?" She turned around to meet Rogue's gaze head on. She waited for an answer as she put back down the music cases.

Rogue was about to respond, but was met with Betsy's hand in her face, signaling for her not to speak. 

Betsy's fingers traced over the stereo, finding the right button to turn it on. Music began to play softly throughout the speakers around the house. 

"Turn it up!" A voice yelled, but could not be seen. 

Betsy reasoned that the voice came from Bobby and she could hear a couple of people chime in, in agreement. She turned up the volume as the music pounded through the speakers.

"Now it's a party!" She yelled to Rogue, trying to project her voice over the loud noise.

"Uh-huh!" She yelled back. _How can Ah have a conversation with her over this loud music. _Rogue thought with annoyance.

Suddenly the music cut off as a late breaking news bulletin cut in.

**__**

This is WXRP, keeping you up to date on the back and forth threats between the United Nations and the terrorist known only as Magneto. The magnetic mutant is the latest to shoot back a reply from space regarding the world's response to his constant warnings:

"We will not be intimidated by your unrelenting attempts to try and undermine our nation on Asteroid M…"

"Shut that shit off!" Another voice yelled while others chimed in, in agreement.

Betsy reasoned that the voice was from Logan and turned off the radio. 

They were all itching to get their hands dirty and do something to help mankind—but alas, they were on vacation and the 'keeping a watchful eye on Magneto' task had been past onto the X-Force, among others.

Betsy examined the faraway look on Rogue's face. "Your ex-boyfriend seems to be going on another one of his tirades. I bet you he wouldn't hesitate to use the Nucs he has stored away on that Asteroid."

"He's not my ex." She replied adamantly. "Besides, Ah doubt he'd push the button."

Her words caught Betsy off guard. She never did get their relationship and wished that she had spent more time trying to dissect it. "Well, whatever happens I want to be right by your side. Something tells me that if I'm with you, I'll be safe after whatever devastation he has planned for the world has happened."

__

Ah guess she thinks that there is somethin' between Eric and me. She couldn't be further away from the truth. Rogue thought, not realizing that Betsy could be closer to the truth than she realized. 

Rogue looked at her watch impatiently. "Okay, Betsy. You finished?"

She smiled with satisfaction. "I am now."

"Good." Rogue fiddled with her gloves as she spoke. "Ah heard about how you revived me the other day. You know, that you doin' CPR on me right away probably saved mah life." She gave a croaked smile, knowing that Betsy wasn't big on 'thank you's'. "Ah jus' wanted to thank yah properly."

"Please, Rogue." She said with a laugh, picking up a can of soda from the one of the speakers. "How many times have you saved me from a Sentinel blast or from being hit by a tank or…"

With a light punch to the arm, she wined, "You know what Ah mean, Betsy." 

She shrugged casually, taking a slip of her pop. "Well, if you died, I would miss having you around." Her eyes violet eyes twinkled with delight in anticipation of Rogue's response.

"Really?" She asked with major doubts. "For some reason, Ah got the feelin' that you never really cared too much about me…" She added with a smile, "…and the feelin' was mutual."

She nodded her head, willing to accept Rogue's opinion. "Maybe there was a time when I felt that way about you, but not anymore."

"And why not?"

"Why, you seem to be the only person that can ruin the Cajun's day." She said taking a glance at Remy's still figure as he stared out the window. She turned back to Rogue with a look of worry. "You two doing okay?"

"You really need to work on your mock sincerity, Psy."

She laughed with Rogue, taking a liking to her spunky attitude. "Fine, you don't want to talk, I don't mind. Just let me say one thing." Betsy didn't give her a chance to protest. 

"It's obvious that you two broke up. If I were you I wouldn't rush back to him. Everyone can see that you have Gambit on a string. Use your free time to go out and actually _date_ other people." 

Rogue couldn't believe that Betsy was actually taking the time to give her dating advice. _Don't tell me that Ah have to add Psylocke to the list of people who get off on tellin' me what Ah should do with mah personal life. Ah mean, this is not only the first time we've talked since she came back to the mansion, but also the first time we talked in a long time._

Betsy kept on talking not knowing that Rogue had zoned out for a few moments. "…Believe me when I tell you that you can find better…especially now that you have the bracelet." Her eyes dipped to Rogue's bare wrist. "Where is the bracelet by the way?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. Betsy was the last person she wanted to get into a conversation with about her bracelet. Thankfully, her eyes rested upon Ororo, reminded her that she still had one last thing to do. "Ah'll get back to you on that, Betsy." 

Before she could say anything in response, Rogue walked away.

* * *

After downing several cans of soda, Rogue walked cautiously up to Ororo. She took the time to gather her thoughts as she approached the other woman. She braced herself showing some humility as Ororo turned to face her. 

"Hey, 'Ro. You busy?"

"No, not at all." 

To Rogue's surprise, Ororo gave her a bright smile.

She took the time to give Rogue a quick look over. "It is good to see you are in perfect health again."

"Yeah." She answered, nervously brushing her hair back. "It's good to be in perfect health again. Which is what Ah wanted to talk to you about."

"Really?"

She fidgeted as she tried to make amends with her long time friend. "Ah wanted to apologize for tellin' you to fuck off the other night." She lowered her eyes to the floor, ashamed of acting so childish at the time.

Ororo gave a small chuckle as she waved her off. "Oh please, Rogue. Really there is no need."

"No, Ah want to." She continued with persistence. "Ah would have never said that to you on a good day." 

She looked to the younger girl with concern, taking her gloved hand.

"You see, over the past couple of days Ah've been experiencin' some increased activity with the voices in mah head." She felt Ororo's hand tighten in shock. "It started after our last battle…"

"Why did you not say anything sooner? Are you okay…maybe we can run some tests."

"Ah'm fine, Ah'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Ah'm back to mah old self again, promise." 

She was willing to accept her answer, after all she seemed to be okay now. "That is good to hear."

"So when Ah went off on you that night, Ah wasn't mahself. Ah know Ah was eggin' you on."

"You were, but I did charge into your room lecturing, so I wasn't helping matters at all." She added, willing to take part of the blame.

"And then the day after in the kitchen when Ah was feelin' you up…"

Ororo giggled. "Yes, that does deserve an explanation."

"One of mah voices had taken a liken to you and Ah was partly actin' on his feelings."

She giggled some more. "You are making me blush."

Rogue let out a big smile filled with relief. "It's hard to focus with dozens of voices on overload, yah know." Her comment was the remedy for Ororo's uncontrollable giggles, but she didn't seem to notice. 

"So am Ah forgiven on the plea of temporary insanity?"

"Of course you are…only if I am forgiven for overstepping my bounds the other night."

"For sure." They resealed their friendship with a hug.

Ororo was first to pull back as she turned serious. "I spoke to Remy last night." Said the weather goddess as she decided to change the topic.

__

Boy, she sure doesn't beat around the bush. "That doesn't surprise me." Rogue replied looking past Ororo at Remy. He seemed to be engross with staring out the window by his lonesome. "Ah guess it wouldn't be a leap for me to think that y'all were talkin' about me."

"Your name did come up." She continued to talk in a motherly tone, even though she was not that much older than Rogue. "If you need someone to talk to…"

Rogue cut into her speech as she looked elsewhere. "There was a time long ago when if Ah needed to talk to someone it would have been you." Her green eyes settled intensely on Ororo's blue eyes. "Time has changed a lot of things." Her tone of voice took on a sort of eerie tone. "Even though we've known each other longer, you are indebted to him. How can Ah ask you to be mah confidant when Ah know that you are already his?" She paused waiting for an answer. When no answer came she realized that Ororo thought the question was rhetorical. She let out a half smile. "No one is _that_ neutral. Not even you, 'Ro."

"Maybe you are right." She reluctantly agreed with Rogue's words, but silently thought them to be false when referring to her. Again, she took Rogue's hands and gave them a tight squeeze. "I am glad that you are now doing well."

* * *

Once Rogue was not in view, Ororo walked up behind Remy, placing her head on his shoulder as she looked with him out the window—the front of her body resting against his back. 

"I hope you two weren't talkin' 'bout me."

Without the mentioning of names, Ororo knew that he was referring to Rogue. But she did wonder how Remy knew that she was behind him without looking. Soon she figured that he saw her reflection in the window. 

"Are you avoiding her or is she avoiding you?" She asked as she moved to stand next to him, looking at the side of his face.

"Damned if I knew." His face remained still without expression.

Ororo grabbed his arm, rubbing it slowly. "She made me aware of something tonight. A fact that has always slipped by me until now."

"Yeah, what?" He knew that she would tell him anyway, but thought it was best to seem like he was interested.

"She made me aware of how hard she really has it." She paused to give him way to add something, but he did not.

"It is like you are beating your head over her—to get her to love you as completely as you love her." She moved her hand down his arm and entangled her fingers with his. "It struck me today for the first time that it is not possible for her."

It was then that he turned to her, suddenly interested in what she had to say. "What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"You are asking someone with many people living in her head to love you completely." She began to ramble, "Even if she does loves you, you are still competing with the other voices, some of whom may even _hate_ you…"

"Okay, 'Ro. I've heard enough." He stated firmly to give her no question that the topic of Rogue was now closed. "You doin' okay?"

She smiled nodding her head. "I am starting to feel better."

"Glad t' hear it." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as a nice way to dismiss her.

As she walked away, she couldn't help but rethink what Rogue had said to her about her relationship with Remy.

__

Maybe Rogue is right after all. When it comes to her and Remy, I cannot be neutral.

Once Ororo was gone, he returned to looking out the window. With a slight move of his hand he unlocked the window and opened it a crack. Hopefully, no one would notice.

* * *

Rogue made her way through the hallway, tracing her fingers along the wall. _What a lovely home they have. _She thought to herself as she hummed a tune. 

When she was a child she would always picture a life like Jean and Scott's in her future. After her powers manifested for the first time, she pushed all thoughts of marriage and a happy home to the back of her mind where she felt it belonged. 

Rogue loved all the multiple pictures that hung on the walls showcasing the beautiful couple. _The only things that they need to be the perfect family are the 2.3 children._

She continued to walk down the passageway and came to a closed door. Looking over her shoulder, she made sure that no one was watching. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped into the dark bedroom.

"What are you doing here?!"

Rogue heard an angry voice ask. She was startled, but soon recovered recognizing the voice to be Jean's, though she could not see her. Rogue stepped fully into the room closing the door behind her. 

Jean emerged from the closet, still waiting for an answer.

"Ah thought this was the bathroom." She lied, wanting to hide the fact that she was just snooping around. 

Jean nodded her head, accepting her answer. "For a second I thought that you were Remy."

"Why would you be so hostile to Remy?" She asked innocently.

"He's been getting on my nerves of late." The telepath mumbled as she violently fluffed her pillows as a way to beat out her frustrations.

Rogue shut her eyes tightly. _Shit! Ah forgot about the whole Remy/Jean mess Ah caused. Ah did tell Remy that Ah was the reason why Jean is mad at him and he did tell me that he would handle everythin' himself and to stay out of it…but Ah can't stand to see her this way. _

"You were so right about him, Rogue. All he does is play games."

She bit her cheek, trying to ease her way into an explanation. "About what Ah told you about Remy…"

"Yeah?" She asked cautiously, not liking the strained look on Rogue's face.

"Ah might have mislead you a bit…"

Jean placed her hands on her hips. "What?"

"…or a lot." She concluded, not liking the way Jean's bottom lip was quivering. "Ah was in a rambunctious mood and jus' had to mess with you even though Ah knew you didn't deserve it..." She didn't want to tell Jean the real truth—that the voices in her head had been acting up, causing her to lash out at others.

Jean put her hand in the air, as a way to stop Rogue from her nonsensical rambling. "What are you saying exactly?"

"Ah'm sayin' that Remy isn't really as connivin' as Ah made him seem—well he is, but Ah made way more out of it. He was never goin' to betray your trust. Maybe tease you a bit, but nothin' serious, he's not like that."

Her mouth dropped open. "Please, tell me you're joking." She pleaded desperately.

"Ah'm tellin you the truth…now."

She covered her face with her hands. "Oh, shit, shit, shit!"

"What? Why are you so upset?"

Removing her hands from her face, she said in a loud whisper, " 'Cause just a while ago I basically told Remy off."

"Yikes!" She said, clenching her teeth. _Ah don't envy her. Ah'd hate to be in her shoes…wait a second, Ah am in her shoes. _"That's not good, Jean"

"I feel so horrible." She said slumping to the edge of the bed. "Now that I think back, he didn't really do anything that bad to me—I mean, he could have done worst."

Rogue took the seat next to her, wrapping her arm around Jean's shoulder. "Lighten up, girl. He'll get over it eventually."

"I don't want him mad at me. I just feel bad for how I treated him."

She rolled her eyes at Jean's overreaction. "Sometimes you have a bit too much compassion. Really Jean, you seem to be turnin' him into an angel—and an angel he ain't." She said with a firm nod, as she marveled at the many things in the room.

"Okay, maybe you're right. I wasn't _that_ bad to him and I guess we were both in the wrong."

"What did he say to you anyway?" She asked as she ran her finger through Jean's curly hair.

"He said he wanted to give me something. I don't get it. If he thinks I'm acting like a total bitch, why would he want to give me anything?"

__

Ah think Ah can guess. "Probably 'cause Ah let him know the other day that Ah was the one who turned you against him. Ah guess he was usin' this opportunity to make it up to yah."

"Great! And I shot him down! Thanks for telling me." She replied sarcastically.

Rogue was barely listening as she scanned the beautifully decorated room. "Hey, better late than never, right?"

She let out a huge sigh as she rested her head on her hands and mumbled, "Right."

*

Betsy stood right beside Remy. She mimicked him perfectly, standing still, looking out the window with her arms crossed over her chest. The only difference was that he remained silent, while she was the first to speak.

"Keep the windows closed. Jean just turned on the A/C." She said slamming the window shut and twisting the knob to lock it.

Remy cursed underneath his breath. Leave it to Betsy to unknowingly spoil his plans.

"You know when Scott talked about not wanting any of our names on a tombstone, I was really sad at the thought."

Despite his better judgement he engaged her in conversation. "Even wit' de t'ought of _me_ bein' killed in combat?"

"Yes, even you." She looked up to him with a smug face. "I wouldn't be sad that you were killed, no. I would be sad that I wasn't the one to do it."

"It mus' be weird." He said, making eye contact with her for the first time. "You hate me so much, yet you want me t' fuck you so hard." He took some pleasure in seeing the disgusted look in her face. "Besides, I know you don't really want t' see me dead…tortured yes, but not dead."

"True." She agreed with him after some thought. She did not want him to die, what she wanted was for him to be exposed. "You don't fool me. You fool everyone else, but you don't fool me. "

__

She's ready t' go into another one of her rants. He turned back to the window as if it were the most interesting thing in the world "Yeah, whatever." He mumbled with indifference. He didn't feel like continuing to play with her…he just didn't care anymore.

"And don't think that I won't…"

"Listen, Psy." He spoke over her. "I'm really not up t' dis t'night." To his surprise, she seemed to understand his request. 

But she had add one last thing, "Just don't say I didn't warn you." With that she turned and left him be.

Foolishly, he paid no attention to what she had said. Again, after making sure no one was looking, he unlocked the window and left the boathouse.

*

Scott and Jean nestled together in a corner away from the rest of the team.

He kissed her softly on the mouth, willing to acknowledge that he had missed her presence over the past two days. He placed both of his hands on the sides of her face wanting to be the only thing she could focus on. "I've missed you so much." He waited for her to return the sentiment, but she instead lowered her green eyes as she clenched her jaw muscles.

__

Shit, what did I do now? "I thought we worked everything out?" He asked in confusion.

She cursed mentally for not being able to hide her feelings better.. "We did, we did." She answered, failing to reassure him.

"But?"

"But." She repeated with a sigh. "When Betsy allowed me to access her memories fully, I connect with you too because she had connected with you at the time. Yes, you did pull away and made it clear to her that you loved me…" She swallowed hard. "But you _did_ like it…her lips on yours."

Slowly, he nodded his head, knowing that he could not deny the truth. "Yes, I did like it." He replied as his wife lowered her head to the floor. "But you know what? I can honestly tell you that my feelings for Betsy at that moment was only on a physical level—nothing more. Now I know that it doesn't seem like a good thing…but it's the honest to God truth." 

She still did not look at him.

"But can you tell me the same thing?" 

Her eyes connected with his not sure of his question.

"Is your attraction to Logan purely on a physical level?"

She was so unprepared for his question, all she could do for the first few seconds was look at him with wide eyes. After an eternity of silence, she opened her shaky mouth to say something, but was stopped before she had the chance to speak.

He placed his finger to her lips to silence her. "Shh, don't answer that." He didn't want her to lie or try and sugarcoat the truth. "I love you more than anything in this world. So much so, I can ignore the truth." Without another word he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

He could not see the tear that escape her eye, but he felt its impact seeping through his shirt, resting on his shoulder. 

"I love _you_, Scott." She almost choked on her words. "I love you_--only_."

* * *

Scott stepped out his home, enjoying the fresh air. He caught a whiff of cigarette smoke and noticed Remy standing further up, leaning against a tree with his back turned to the boathouse. He jogged up to Remy, stopping in front of him.

The thief looked him over, not saying a word.

"Hey!" Scott said with a wave of his hand. 

"Hey." Remy replied in a lesser tone.

Suddenly, Scott realized that he really didn't have anything to say to the other man. "So…um…" Looking over Remy's shoulder he noticed Bobby watching them by the door of the boathouse. 

__

Damn! I never did get the chance to talk to Bobby and make sure he still isn't planing on leaving. "Bobby, can I talk to you for a sec?!" He called out loud enough for him to hear.

As Bobby retreated into the house, he shouted back, "Not now!"

Scott shook his head, not liking the sound of Bobby's voice. Because Bobby yelled his answer, Scott couldn't assess if the younger man was angry or not. Instead, he just assumed the worst. "Shit, Drake's fucking pissed."

"Nah, he's not pissed." Remy replied in a soft tone after a quick run of his empathy through Bobby. He turned back to Scott. "He's…sad." _Why is he so sad if he and Rogue made up?_

Instead of spending his time contemplating the answer, he tossed the question aside like he did the butt of his cigarette. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a pack of the nicotine sticks.

"I thought you quit?"

He gave a little shrug of his shoulders as he lit the end of the third cigarette he had smoked that night. "I t'ought so too."

Scott took a quick glance at his watch, noting how late it was getting. "I have to go now and try and finish up the report for X." _It's already a day late, _He thought to himself. 

He focused back on Remy, sighing heavily. "In the report, I have to explain why we're 325 grand in debt, why his priceless vase is no more, why we are behind in our security updates, how the truck got trashed, and oh yeah, how Rogue almost died…twice." Slapping his forehead exhaustion, he asked, "Isn't it great to be leader?"

Blowing smoke out of his mouth, he wondered, "What 'bout me attemptin' t' re-stack my room wit' alcohol after you gave me another chance? You gonna write dat up?"

"I figure you're already in enough trouble." He cracked a smile. "No need to add anything on."

"You never did say what my punishment was."

"I didn't, did I?" Looking up into the night sky filled with stars, he continued, "I figure almost losing Rogue is punishment enough—don't you?"

He chose not to answer Scott's question directly and instead simply said, "T'anks." After some thought he added, "I know I haven't been de easiest guy t' get along wit' de last couple of days."

"Hey, it's nothing I'm not use to." Scott countered. "Plus, I haven't been at my best either." His light conversation dissolved after he took another glance at his watch. "Xavier is going to come down so hard on me after he reads the report."

"Maybe not." A wave of generosity had suddenly swept over his body. _Scott has given me many breaks over de past couple of days. I might as well return de favor._

His eyes brightened behind his shades. "You got an idea?"

"Why don't you put everyt'ing dat happened in de report. De arguments, de fights, de debt, just stack it full wit' everyt'ing dat went wrong."

__

That's it? Am I missing something because I can't see how his plan could get me in the clear. "And?"

"And…you follow it up wit' what happened t'night." He could see that Scott was still confused so he continued on, "A li'l over 24hours ago we we're all ready t' split…you talked us out of it. You made us realize how good we have it here. It may not be de perfect family, but for most of us, it's a step up." With a friendly slap on Scott's arm he added, "You helped remind us of dat."

"It might actually work."

"Might as well give it a try."

"I will." Walking backwards toward the mansion he said, "I'm going to do it right now. It shouldn't take too long for me to add on the extra part. You going back inside?"

"Nah." He answered as Scott began to jog away. "I'm fine right here."

*

Betsy sat right in the empty seat next to Jean. "So, we square?" She asked happily.

Jean did not answer her, focusing her attention solely on the bowl of potato chips in her lap. She pushed a chip into her mouth, crouching loudly.

"Come on, Jean." 

Jean's chewing was drowning out her soft voice. 

Betsy didn't let it discourage her from saying her peace. "If I didn't plant the memory of Scott and I talking about you and his father in your head, who knows how long it would have took Scott to tell you what was really bothering him." Her voice almost sounded as if she were nagging.

__

It's true. She didn't have to project that memory into my mind. Jean placed the bowl of chips down on the coffee table and licked the salt off her fingers as she turned to the purple-hair Ninja. "Yes, Betsy."

"Yes, what?"

She bit her lip before she answered, "We're square."

A huge smile spread across her face. "Great." She was just glad that she was able to set everything right between them, but she still did not feel complete. 

Betsy looked up to Jean with outstretched arms. "Hug?"

Jean held out her hand in a stop motion thinking that Betsy was crazy. "What are you, drunk?"

With a raised brow she answered, "Yup. Just don't tell Scott." She joked.

Despite not wanting to, Jean shook her head laughing and soon Betsy joined in.

* * *

Betsy noticed that Ororo was in the kitchen doing her favorite task…the dishes. Seeing that she was alone, Betsy stood next to her and began drying the dishes that were already in the drain board. "Hey, 'Roro."

Ororo just looked at her, not ready to speak just yet. She began to scrub one of the pots.

Over the past 24hours, Betsy couldn't help but feel crummy about the way she had acted on the basketball court. "Listen 'Ro, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday at the b-ball game."

She chuckled slightly shaking her head. "You're sorry." _As if that could ever take back what she did._

"Yeah, I truly am." She continued knowing that she wasn't getting through to her. She confessed, "I did it for the shock value. I didn't really give much thought to how it would affect you."

__

At least she is speaking the truth. "No, you did not."

Betsy sensed that Ororo had given her a small opening, so she continued to dig. "We're in the same boat, you know." She stated leaning against the counter top. "We were both with men that claimed to love us, but were actually carrying a torch for Jean." Betsy heard a loud splash, then realized that Ororo had dropped a plate into the sink.

"What are you trying to do?" Her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Nothing…"

Ororo stepped closer to her and said in a loud whisper, "Whatever may have happened, Jean is _still_ my best friend. Don't think you can drive a wedge between us." She swung her head back around to the dishes as she began to scrub the last plate.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." Betsy watched as Ororo pulled out the water stopper from the sink. "That's what I admire about you." Her eyes followed the water as it circled down the drain. "You know who you're mad at and it's not Jean. You know that Logan is the one who fucked up and you let him have it. Most women would never do that—they'd probably give him a second chance." 

Betsy observed her begin to wipe down the counter top, knowing that she was paying attention even though it did not look like she was. "But you're stronger than that. Even though you still love him—I can see it in your eyes—you're not willing to put up with his shit. I put up with Warren's shit for years." She sighed softly. "You see, being a telepath I've heard him scream out the name 'Jean' more than once—deep in his subconscious." _Telepathy—a blessing and a cruse. _She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm not as strong as you."

Ororo threw the dishrag into the sink. The good mood she had managed to maintain throughout the night had just crumbled thanks to Betsy. 

"You really think my walking away from Logan makes me strong?" She watched as Betsy foolishly shook her head yes. _Strong would have been me actually talking to him about what had happened. _She kept that thought to herself, silently wondering if Betsy had already picked it up—she didn't care. "Me walking away, that was weak…" Her voice lowered to a soft whisper filled with deprived emotions, "...and I hate being weak.. Excuse me." 

Betsy stepped aside to give her way to pass. _Shit! She better not go back to him._

*

Logan finally got the chance he was looking for all night. The woman he had been watching was now by herself near the corner of the room, looking intently at a painting. He moved toward her, tapping her on the shoulder.

Rogue turned around to face Logan, who had a grim expression on his face. _If I knew it was him, Ah wouldn't have turned around._ She thought to herself. _He better not bring up his stupid motorcycle, so help me Go…_ "Hey, bub…"

He was in no mood for small talk. "Listen Rogue, I wanted to say…"

"Enough Wolvie." She interrupted turning back to the painting. She knew immediately what was going to spill out his mouth. "Ah know what you are gonna say." Her eyes traced along the lines of the picture as she spoke on, "We've already worked everythin' out in mah head, jus' trust me on this."

"But…"

She shut him up with a look of exasperation. "It's all redundant, Ah know how you feel. Ah don't blame you, so stop feelin' responsible."

That's what he hated most about going in her head, having no recollection of what had taken place. 

__

For all I know I could have spent the entire time in her head scratchin' my ass, but I guess I'll jus' have to take her word that we did work everything out…Which was something he'd prefer not to do.However for now, Logan was willing to drop the issue, choosing to live with the guilt he still felt. 

He then noticed her bare left wrist. "So it's true. Scott's gonna keep the bracelet 'til Beast comes back."

She responded, scratching her forehead, "Yup, Beast or the Professor, whoever gets back first."

He leaned in closer to her. "Maybe after you start to use it again we can go back to our lessons."

"Ah don't think so." She replied nonchalantly.

"Why not?"

It was her that then leaned into him. "This bracelet hasn't been the best of experiences for me, so excuse me if Ah don't want to leap back into it."

"I know I'll be able to help you…"

"Yeah, you've been doin' such a great job with that." She was able to see his eyes wince in response to her comment, signifying that her words had stung. "Cheap shot, Ah know—sorry," she wasn't really sorry. "Still, no deal. Ah can work stuff out on mah own." 

Logan snorted, not surprised by her answer. He knew then and there that nothing had changed; she was still the same little girl that would rather hide from her problems then actually deal with them head-on.

__

Ah hate the look on his face. "What is it you know exactly?"

__

No more playing around. "Genosha."

Instantly, her mind flashed with the hazy image of herself in a damp place restricted of her powers…the very image Cannon showed her two days before. She wasn't scared with the thought like the moment when her bracelet was activated. The picture in her mind just seemed wrong as if someone had planted it there—it just didn't fit with what had _actually_ happened to her. 

__

Cannon did say that he wanted to mess with mah head, maybe this was what he was talkin' about. She placed her thoughts aside for the time being in order to indulge Logan. "What about Genosha?"

He spoke in a harsh whisper as he backed her up against the wall, "Stop fuckin' around, ya know what!"

She eyed him down, not intimidated in the least by his actions. "Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of the big, bad, cat." She gave a sly smile, knowing that she was pissing him off. "Ah'm not." 

Logan to a quick glance behind him for reassurance, even though he could sense that no one else was near. His words came out with intensity. "You really think it's hard to figure out, don't ya?" 

"What?"

"The reason why you're whacked out of your skull." He noticed a changed in her posture as if she was taken aback. "That's right, I can read you like a fuckin' book."

She quickly regained her composure. "Oh yeah? Well, Ah can tell you're about two pages away from chapter 16 entitled: Fuck You, Wolver…"

He wouldn't let her complete the sentence, not when he was so close to breaking the truth over her head. "It all adds up to one conclusion. Let's examine the facts: You have a power that kills anyone who touches ya and you can't control it." 

She shrugged him off. "Ah jus' need more practice."

"[3]You remember a long while back when you lost your powers for a bit? All of a sudden you couldn't hang around us _guys_ anymore, yet you stuck with _gay _Northstar like _you_ were his fuckin' twin…"

"Ah find gay men to be quite entertainin'." She replied twirling her hair.

"When you were younger you ran away from your home and found a place with a couple of lesbians…"

She rolled her eyes. "Ah think Destiny and Mystic had more to do with that then Ah did…"

"You _never_ mention your biological father…" 

"Maybe 'cause Ah _never_ had one." She snapped back in anger.

"Yeah, I'm sure there was some guy kickin' around…"

"Listen, Logan." She spoke over him, not liking where his analysis of her life was heading. "Forget everythin' yah _think_ yah know about me, 'cause as usual yah're _way_ off."

He didn't believe her. To hell with what she said, he knew he was right on target. "I'm _not_ off about Genosha."

She narrowed her eyes showing defiance. "Ah know what you are implyin' .' _He thinks Ah was molested as a child and raped in Genosha. He wasn't even with me 24/7 at Genosha, so Ah don't know why he thinks he knows everythin'_."Do you really want me to go over that virgin conversation we had the other night—cause Ah will."

"I've been doin' some thinkin'." Logan paused a moment. He knew that if he continued, he would have to calm down and be more sensitive. _If what I think really is true, she'll have a difficult time dealin' with it again. _"How sure are you about the, ya know, virgin thing." 

She gave him a look as if she thought he was crazy. 

"I mean, are you really sure?"

__

Am Ah sure about bein' a virgin? Her heart began to beat faster against her will as his question raced through her mind_. Well…Ah don't know…Shit! _She shook her head, tempted to laugh at herself._ How the hell can he put doubts in mah head when Ah know the truth?!_ "Let me put it to you this way, Ah _can't _use tampons. Satisfied?" She asked with her arms crossed.

__

When she told me she was a virgin the first time the other night, I thought that I had her all wrong…but maybe my original theory about her was right all along. He continued in a solemn tone as he raised his index finger to her. "When I slice my finger open, I heal instantly. The deeper the cut, the longer it takes, but I do heal eventually."

"Yeah, so?"

He moved his hand from her face, taking a deep breath. "I heal and it's like I was never cut at all. No scar, no nothin'."

She blew her bangs with impatience. "What does your healin' factor have to do with mah virgi…" Her voice lowered to nothing at all as she suddenly began to understand what he was talking about.

"Maybe you've healed…physically as if nothin' happened at all." His voice lowered considerably. "Maybe you're quite literally a 'born again virgin.' "

Her body remained still only because she was not sure how to react. _So he sayin' that Ah was raped and have probably healed totally 'cause of his healin' factor. _

She soon found the words to speak. "That's an interestin' hypothesis, though it would only work assumin' the hymen is equivalent to flesh." Her voice sounded even, like she was emotionally detached, as if she were speaking about someone else. 

"Ah mean, if you lost your entire heart, would it regenerate on its own—no. Can you grow another finger if it is chopped off—no." 

Logan concluded that all were very good points, which he had never took into consideration. Who's to say that his theory _was_ correct; after all he was no Henry McCoy.

She then shrugged her shoulders without a care, turning from him to walk away. "Besides…" she added just before she turned the corner. "Ah think Ah'd remember somethin' like bein' _raped _if it happened." 

That was the one thing that bugged him. He had always thought she was in denial, but now that he had brought everything out into the open, he expected to get some kind of reaction or acknowledgement from her. What he got was nothing, she didn't even flinch. 

__

I was never a direct witness to anythin' that happened to her in the Genosha prison after we were separated, but I was always so sure she was raped. Even now when I remember how closed off she became after the incident…and then days later everythin' seemed to be dandy. What the fuck am I missin'? 

Maybe she's right…maybe I'm way off…maybe nothin' ever happened to her…maybe that's the real reason she never flinched when I implied she was raped—nothin' ever happened to her. 

Logan walked out of the passageway back into the living room where various X-Men stood chatting with one another. He observed Bobby raiding the fridge and Rogue not too far behind him. His eyes traced to Jean who was sitting beside a coffee table with a picture that caught his attention. It was a picture of Scott and Jean's wedding day, but the image included Xavier smiling next to Jean's beaming face. 

He couldn't even remember the last time he even thought about the professor during the past couple of days. He snickered at the thought of how smoothly the days would have past if Xavier had been at the mansion instead of in space. 

__

Professor X always had the magic touch. With a nod of his reassurin' baldhead, he could make all our troubles disappear…

His train of thought was cut off by the sound of Rogue's high shrieking laugh as she gave Bobby a playful slap on the arm.

Logan could hear the workings of his brain re-adjusting his previous theory into something slightly different. It was as if his heart stopped in his chest. He continued to stare at Rogue unable to hide the shock in his face. 

…_X had the magic touch…he could make all our troubles disappear…X had the magic touch…he could make all our troubles disappear…_

His words kept replaying in his head with the realization that he might have actually solved the puzzle. And if what he uncovered was correct, it would mean that Xavier had unknowingly screwed up Rogue's mind—big time.

* * *

"You're still here?" Scott asked, surprised to see Remy in the exact spot and position where he had left him.

"I said I would be."

"That you did." He walked over to the thief, his hand shoved in his pant pocket. "I did what you told me to do with the report. I hope it goes over well." He scratched his elbow in anxiety.

"Bon chance."

"Thanks. I just might need it." Scott reflected on the night's events. Everything had gone according to plan. Old friendships were reaffirmed, however he still noticed some tension in the group, most of which was coming from Remy and Rogue. 

"You and Rogue doing okay?" He tried to approach the subject as gently as possible, knowing how private Remy could be from time to time. To Scott's surprise, Remy did reply, but it was only to ask another question.

"You and Jean doin' okay?" He asked truly interested. "I sensed before dat dere was some strain…not t' mention dat whole Betsy t'ing."

"We worked everything out." Scott said adamantly. "We're as good as new."

Remy gave him a knowing smile as he rubbed his chin. "Not entirely."

"What are you talking about?"

He tilted his head to the side. "She needs a good fuck." With a grin he added, "So do you."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Don't worry about us. We have plenty of time to get together."

"No, you don't. Do it now."

"What? I can't now." Looking over to the direction of his house filled with shadowy figures, he added, "We still have guests in our house."

He crossed his arms and shrugged off as it were not a problem. "So, kick dem out."

"Right. I did an entire speech about 'my house is your house', telling everyone to stay as long as they want and come over whenever they want and now you want me to kick them out?"

"Dat's right." He stepped in closer to Scott and lowered his voice. "Dis is what you do. Get all who don't belong out de house. Tell de gang dat you wanna spend t'ree days alone wit' your lovely wife, uninterrupted." He could tell that the other man loved the idea, but was still skeptical. "Look, everyone will understand."

Scott was tempted to laugh. "You want me to spend three days locked in my house." 

"Come on, what do you t'ink is gonna happen? We can survive t'ree days wit'out your guidance."

"You all couldn't survive the past last three days _with_ my guidance and now you want me to trust you _without_ it?"

"Yup!" He replied honestly, knowing that his idea was too good to pass on. "What do you say?"

After a few moments, he looked up to Remy with a sly grin. "I say it's about time I start rounding up some X-Men so I can kick them out my house."

"Hell yeah!" Before Scott could turn away to head back into the boathouse, Remy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I know I'm de last person who should say dis, but do you mind if I give you some advice?"

Scott looked at him curiously, surprised that he seemed to have turned so seriously so soon. "No."

"Never let anythin' get in de way of your relationship wit' Jean." He could see how surprised Scott was by his sincerity. "Like, you were avoidin' her 'cause you were mad at her and you got her all suspicious after she noticed you spendin' more time wit' Betsy." He pulled out another cigarette so that he could have something to do with his fingers. "Everyt'ing could have turned out wrong jus' as easily. You have a good woman who truly loves you, jus' don't you forget it and everyt'ing will be fine." Remy was shocked by his own words. Suddenly, Betsy's observation seemed true, maybe he did secretly want Jean, or someone who was like Jean.

Scott nodded his head slowly, fully taking in everything that was said. "You're right. I could have easily let the one thing I love most in this world slip away over a stupid misunderstanding and a bit of miscommunication. Yeah, I'll never let something like that happen again. I'll never let another day go by without telling her how I feel." 

They stood facing each other. Each man stood tall at about the same height, both had nearly the same shade of hair and the same red eyes. Both were orphans who never had a stable home in their youth. Both were adopted by father figures who trained them to be leaders. It was there that their similarities ended. Scott had managed to piece together a stable life for himself, while Remy still felt like he was picking up the pieces.

He now understood Betsy's drunken ramblings days before on how attractive Scott was to some of the women—to Rogue.

As I stand here, Scott seems t' reflect what could have happened if my life had taken a different turn. How different my life could have been if I was raised by someone who wasn't a criminal. 

They were so much the same, yet so very different. For the first, time both men could see what Rogue had meant when she mentioned that they both had the foundation to become good friends… 

"If you ever need someone to talk to…" Scott offered.

Remy waved him off. "T'anks for de offer, but I'll be fine."

If a friendship was to be forged, it would have to wait until another day. With a slight nod of his head, Scott turned around headed in the direction of the boathouse.

Once he knew he was alone, Remy walked to one of the side windows and ever so quietly cracked open the window he had unlocked before so that he could gain easy access into the house when he was ready.

* * *

****

The Instigator

(Betsy/Ro-Joe)

It was 11:13pm. She covered her style of dress in a long dark jacket with an oversize hood, leaving a dark shadow over her face. Most people would have stood out wearing a jacket in warm weather—then again, most people are not trained ninja's.

She easily found another entrance into the Manhattan nightclub, bypassing the long line and bouncers. She strolled through the club, lurking in the shadowy corners until she spotted the man she was looking for.

Roy Joe Johnson was in the middle of the dance floor. He was dressed in loose fitting stylish jeans and a button downed brown shirt, two shads darker than his complexion. His hair was cornrowed into a complicated design, he covered with a stalking cap. 

He had his hands firmly placed on a woman's hips as they bounced together in time with the music. Each time the DJ switched the song, Ro-Joe, as he's known on the streets, would then switch the girl on his arm. He continued this routine for a little over an hour without the slightest inclination that he was being stalked.

The crowd was bursting with energy. Ro-Joe was glad he decided to go out to the club instead of attending to some other business. The other business had to wait…indefinitely. He just wanted to have one more night of carefree fun before he would be rid of the world forever—literally. 

"Shit!" He spun the lady that he had been grinding on around to face him. "I gotta go take a leak, Anita."

The girl looked at him and kissed her teeth in annoyance. "It's Melissa." She stated with attitude, flipping her long braided hair.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he brushed her aside, making his way through the dance floor, destination—the men's room.

Covering his hand with the sleeve of his shirt, he pushed open the door as two men walked passed him out the room. He didn't notice the door being locked from the inside by a dark silent figure. The only sound that could be heard was his urine trickling down the urinal. After he finished he shook his private part three times and was about to place it back into his boxers…

A force from behind slammed him into the urinal. He could hear the thud of his shoulder as it slammed into the wall. 

"Shit!" He yelled, dropping his pants as somebody spun him around. His eyes widened in shock at the slight of the hooded figure.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked in a British accent filled with venom.

That question alone clued him in on who was hiding underneath the hood. He was suddenly scared for his life. "Listen…I can—can explain." He stuttered, trying to by himself more time.

Her reply came quick, "Not good enough." 

He was taken aback by her response. "But I didn't say nothin'."

She pulled off her hood, exposing her long violet hair and matching eyes. She gave a sly smile. "You didn't have to."

__

Holy shit, she reads minds, I forgot. I guess I shouldn't even bother lyin'. "Ok fine, I admit it. I was tryna screw you over, but you found me out."

Taking a couple more steps toward him she said, "You were suppose to meet me in Times Square. You know, I really hate being stood up."

"Yo, I'm sorry. What do ya want from me?"

"You still Sinister's lackey?" She knew the answer, but just wanted to mess with him.

"Yeah, sometimes." 

In a flash, her hands pressed a pressure point on his neck, which shot pain throughout his body.

"Arh!" He realized that she caught him in a lie. "Most times…most times." He answered repeatedly then added, "But maybe not for much longer."

She had missed that bit of information when she did only a swift read of his mind. "What?" 

He took a quick glance around the room, making sure no one else was lurking anywhere in the dark before he met her gaze. "I'm in some deep shit."

__

So what else is new? She thought with a smirk. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothin'—I swear."

Betsy knew that he was a known liar, so she didn't put much wait on anything he said.

"Hey, did you see me on TV a few days ago?" He asked with a jolt of energy.

"No."

"I was interviewed by that chick, Tish Tilby. Can you believe it? I was on the six o'clock news and I wasn't bein' arrested—my mama was so proud."

"I'm sure she was." She tried really hard to keep the look of indifference on her face, even though she really wanted to laugh.

"So Tish was interviewin' me about Magneto. Did you hear about Magneto's asteroid? All mutant's are allowed to live there."

"Why are you so interested in going to space?"

He knew he wouldn't be able to hide the truth from her much longer. _It's only a matter of time before she'll search my mind so I might as well tell her what's really going down. _"Okay…I fucked up big time." He finally let out. 

She knew that he had to have had some major problems because he was usually more animated and high on weed when he was away from his regular duties.

"It was a drug deal gone bad. I was doing a one-time thing to help a friend—you know I don't do those things."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that he was lying from what she already knew about him.

He sighed. "Okay, maybe a little weed here and there to pass the time, but never crack." He shook his head, "Anyway, now there's a lot of heat on me."

"Heat?" _I can't possibly keep up with all the American slang._

"Police." He responded clueing her in. His voice grew soft as he whispered, "I killed some cops."

__

I never knew him to be a killer. She tried to hide the disappointment in her eyes, but could feel that in someway he picked up on it.

"But listen, the _one _cop was shady—trust me; there won't be any tears at his funeral," he assumed, knowing that those words alone couldn't excuse what he did. He began to re-tell the story. "So we got busted. Three cops popped out of know where telling me and my two other friends to freeze."

"Then what?"

"We put are hands up. But that one cop, that _one_ fucking cop had a thing for me for years."

She narrowed her eyes, knowing she wasn't getting the entire story. "Why?"

"I don't know?" His lie failed miserably, so he opted for the truth. "He fuckin' busted me for graffiti back when I was 17."

"So?"

"So, I fucked his daughter." He answered unapologetically. 

Shaking her head, she mumbled, "Smart."

"I was pissed at him." He stated as a justification. "Ever since then we had this back and forth thing going on. The thing is, he took it too far that night. You know my mutation?"

"Agility." She answered, brushing a loose strain of hair away from her face.

"That cop was tryin' to take the law into his own hands when he aimed at me and pulled the trigger. The bullet would have hit me square in the chest if I hadn't moved a bit to the left. My two friends reached for their guns and got pooped by the other cops. I pulled out my piece and took them all out without breakin' a sweat."

She reflected on the times she saw him in action. _His agility can almost be compared to Gambit, and he hasn't had nearly that type of training. With such quick reflexes, those cops never stood a chance. The first cop who pulled the trigger never knew what he was getting himself into or he would have thought twice._

His voice quivered, filled with deep emotion. "My two boys lay dead and dying in the street because of that cop. They were like my brothers—shit, those two other cops didn't have to die…" That was were he felt the most guilt. His friends died trying to save him and two other cops were dead because of his feud with the other man. 

He looked back to her, trying to remember where he left off in the story. "I heard cop sirens headed in our direction as I noticed some heads stickin' out nearby windows."

"What happened next?"

"I took off. I flew away."

"Where you recognized?" She asked hiding her concern.

"No, but that's not the point." He let out a sigh, "The cops are roundin' up all flyin' black muties for interrogation. They're goin' down the list and it's only a matter of time before they reach my name."

"How did you get on the list? As of now, registration of mutants is voluntary."

"Not if you are already in the system. Because I was convicted of vandalism, I forfeited my right to be an anonymous mutant. As a part of my sentence, they ran a blood test and found my X-gene. Since then, I've been in the computer under the category of: Mutant who is agile and can fly."

__

Now it all makes sense. She crossed her arms and asked, "So now you're going to run away to Magneto?"

"Fuck, yeah! Wouldn't you? I figure I have another three days tops before they reach my doorstep. Killin' three cops…I'd get the death penalty for _damn _sure!" Looking up to the ceiling he said with relief, "Magneto is a Godsend."

"Fuck, Magneto."

"At least he's doing more for our cause then the human loving X-Men."

"You watch your mouth." She snapped back.

Nodding his head, he made a mental note to be careful in the future.

"What does Sinister have to say about you leaving?"

"He doesn't know. I wasn't gonna tell him." With honestly he continued, "I wasn't even plannin' on seein' him again." 

She snickered, giving him no sympathy. "Well, plans have changed. I need you to make a special delivery." She reached into her long jacket and produced a plain white envelope. "Make sure he gets it."

Ro-Joe grabbed it from her and looked at her curiously. "Ain't you part of the X-Men? Why are you passin' notes to the enemy?"

"Don't get too excited. I'm not switching sides."

He held the envelope to the light to see if he could read through it. "So then what's this about?" 

People began to bang against the lock washroom door as if they were about to break it open.

She looked from the door to Roy, knowing that she didn't have much time. "Just do your fucking job. You have 48 hours, got it?"

"But the cops…"

"Got it?"

Reluctantly, he nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Good."

"Can I pull my pants back up now?" He asked looking down at the floor.

Her eyes rolled down to his lower body for the first time. She looked back to him with pity. "I guess the myth _isn't_ true."

He looked down to quickly zip up his pants. He felt a slight breeze and looked back up and saw nothing—she was gone. 

__

Where'd she go? Looking further up toward the ceiling he saw an open window which answered his question.

He staggered over to the sink, shoving the envelope into his back pocket. Scrubbing his hands, he grumbled, " 'I guess the myth ain't true?!' Acting like she never seen black dick before." He continued to mumble as he walked over to the blow drier. "She's sayin' _I _have a small dick? The bitch's lucky I didn't go Jackie Chan on her ass."

He felt a small click in his mind.

__

You now have 24 hours. Stop talking shit. Ordered her voice in his thoughts.

__

Shit! He decided to get a move on before he could say anything else that would get him into more trouble. As the he opened the door, a storm of men rushed it.

"It's about fuckin' time, asshole!" One of the young men called out on his rush to the toilet.

Ro-Joe didn't respond. He was too busy getting mentally prepared to face the man known as Sinister. _I wonder what she could possibly have to say to that scientific psychopath? _

******  
**Author's Note:** [1]In Uncanny X-Men #155, Cyke yells at Storm for not telling him his father was still alive. He was mad at Jean too, but she was 'dead'. [2] Cyke was away and Storm was leading the X-Men. When Scott returned he challenged Storm to a fight for the title and lost. [3] There was an old issue where Rogue lost her powers for a bit and stuck to Northstar, don't know the number, though.

We are getting close to the end, folks! What did you think about that Rogue/Logan thing? I have to admit that the idea has always floated around in my head. Just to prevent any misunderstanding, Logan's theory about Rogue is just his opinion. Whether he's right or not is another matter, just thought I'd throw the idea out there. And if you don't fully understand where I was going, there will be another analysis later on. 

One a side note, do you think that the hymen is equivalent to the flesh and therefore could regenerate itself? I'd like to hear your opinions.

I must confess that this is not the completed chapter I had planned for this story. Long ago, when I first started thinking about this story, I had plotted a big Truth or Dare segment that would have been injected right after the team did their little partner thing. The T or D game was suppose to be a light, funny moment that would have tied into a joke I set up many chapters ago and was also suppose to be the moment where Jean and Scott truly made up. However, the story worked perfectly in my head, but would have took forever to type out. Instead, I re-worked the chapter (it was either that or have you all wait another two weeks—and I know we don't want that) and added the 'family' speech everyone did in replace of the game.

Anyway, just thought I'd let you know. I may decide to include the deleted scene after the entire story is finish and stick it in for future readers.

I uploaded new chapters for Stolen and New Addition two weeks ago, but those stories will be put on hold so I can focus totally on finishing Interactions. Expect this one to be updated again by next week (Hopefully). As I said at the top, if you want me to inform you of the next update, just say so in the **review box** (but if you check the site regularly, it's probably not necessary.)

Again, the end is near so I would appreciate any reviews regarding what you think so far. I might take it into consideration when writing my final chapters.

****

Next Time: Bobby does the unthinkable, Remy does the unthinkable and Rogue does the unthinkable. I don't want to mislead you, because they won't all be in the same room at the same time. So, who's paired with whom and who does what? You'll have to wait and see.


	24. Decisions, Decisions

Note: It took me a while to realize that I could no longer access on my version of Internet Explorer (I thought that the site had been down the past couple of weeks). Thank you so much for your patience; I hope you're still interested and don't blame you if you're not ;o)

Edited Out Song Lyrics: 2005 04 27

****

Interactions

Chapter 24

Decisions, Decisions

(Logan)

Logan stood alone on the open grounds of the estate, the light of the boathouse to his rear. He had left the house only moments before on the urging of Scott. It didn't take long for Logan to figure out what Scott was up to—he had a smirk on his face that was synonymous with 'about to get lucky'. Logan couldn't help but be envious of the thought of Jean and Scott together—envious of the fact that Scott would be with his love, while he could not.

But whose t' blame? He wondered to himself, looking into the darkness of the night. His memories were flooded with the instant he yelled Jean's name while in the middle of making love to Ororo—how could he be so stupid? _It would be so easy to place the blame on anyone else 'sides me, but I can't. It's **my** fuck up!_

He wondered to himself, looking into the darkness of the night. His memories were flooded with the instant he yelled Jean's name while in the middle of making love to Ororo—how could he be so stupid? 

He shoved his hands in his pocket, as he made plans on what his next move would be.

An unexpected hand grabbed his shoulder, causing him to spin around in a panic and snatch whoever was behind him, his claws extended in the direction of an unseen face.

"Relax, Logan," a famine voice whispered, breathing heavily. All she could do was focus her eyes on the three sharp blades that were too close for comfort. One wrong move and she could lose an eye at the least, her head at the most. "It's me."

He stepped back, releasing his grip on her arm and retracting his claws. He could tell that the red-head was jolted by his actions. "Sorry, Jean."

She straightened out her shirt while shaking her head. "I think this is the first time that I ever got the jump on you. Didn't you hear me coming?"

"Naw." Looking away into the night's sky, he shoved his hands back into his pockets. "My mind was elsewhere."

"Hmmm." A smile began to spread across her face as she wiggled her brows. "That could only mean _one_ thing."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Someone's in love," she stated in a sing-song voice. She never did get the chance to talk to Logan about his new love interest and that moment seemed as good a time as any.

Logan looked at her with cold eyes, almost daring her to speak again. _If she knows what's good for her, she'll leave it alone._

Jean was completely oblivious to his thoughts and spoke on, "The past couple of weeks I've noticed you've been…"

"Stop your diggin', Jeannie," he warned in a low voice.

She grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him closer to her. "Come on. I just want to meet her…"

"I mean it," he said more sternly, trying to convince her that he wasn't in a cheerful mood.

Jean didn't get the message. She pushed on, "The _least_ you could do is tell me about her…"

Yanking his arm away from her, he yelled, "It's over, Jean! There is no, _her_. Satisfied!"

She was taking aback by his sudden outburst of anger. "I—I didn't know."

"I guess you waited jus' a li'l too long t' start your snoopin'." His tone was too bitter, too harsh, too blank for Jean not to take it to heart.

She looked down at her fingers as she twisted them, doing anything to avoid his eye contact.

He realized his mistake. "Listen, Jean. I'm sorry," he said in almost a whisper. "Didn't mean t' take it out on ya."

She nodded her head, accepting his apology. "I guess it wouldn't be far off for me to suggest that _you_ weren't the one who called it off." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "_You_ weren't the one who thought it was over."

Shaking his head, he sighed. "What I think doesn't matter."

"So, you're giving up?" She asked with disappointment. "The Wolverine _I_ know would never give up."

He managed to crack a smile. "Who said anythin' 'bout givin' up?"

"That's more like it," she said with a wink as she smiled proudly.

Their attention toward their conversation started to drift when they realized that the X-Men were beginning to leave the boathouse.

Jean looked over to her house in confusion. "I wonder where everyone is going? I figured people would want to stay a bit longer." She noticed Ororo exiting her house and taking off into the air, flying high over her and Logan.

He followed 'Ro with his eyes and said, "Maybe you should go in and see why your husband is kickin' people outta the house."

"I'm sure Scott has a good explanation."

In fact, I know he does, he thought to himself, remembering the look on Scott's face earlier.

Logan was finally able to look away from Ororo, when she disappeared high into the sky, and back to Jean. The entire situation between Jean, Scott and Betsy was still in the back of his mind. "Everythin' is now good between the two-a-you?"

"It couldn't be any more perfect," she said beaming.

He could tell that her words were genuine; plus, she truly looked happy. "That's good to hear." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to leave saying, "I'm out."

"I hope everything works out with you…and her," she called out after him.

"Yup," he replied with a wave of his hand. _I hope so too._

(Remy)

Remy walked though the men's section, towards his bedroom. Absent from his walk was his usual stride; instead, he dragged his feet as if he were close to collapse.

On the surface, everything seemed to be going better for him during the past couple of hours. He had made his peace with Scott, he and 'Ro had mended their broken relationship. Sure, Jean was still upset with him, but he still had plans for her. And then there was Rogue. Nothing between them had truly been resolved; or maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part.

Her cursin' me out is pretty tellin'. Maybe it really has been resolved…maybe it's finally gettin' t'rough my t'ick skull.

He finally arrived at his bedroom door and sighed heavily. He took out his room key ready to unlock the door; however, on a sudden whim, he moved one door down in front of another room door. Before he had the chance to change his mind, he gave the door three loud, firm knocks.

It wasn't long before the door swung open with a disheveled Bobby facing Remy, looking totally caught off guard.

Bobby gave the other man a quick look over, trying to hide his shock. _Remy's the last person I expected to see again tonight. I was so sure it would be Scott ready to talk about my ultimatum._ "Hey," he said as a weak greeting.

A couple of seconds went by before Remy realized that he wasn't going to be invited inside, so instead he asked, "Ya mind if I come in?"

Bobby was tempted to answer 'yes, I mind if you come in'; it was almost automatic. Instead he answered, "No, I don't mind." At that point, he really didn't mind; he really didn't care.

The thief walked in, taking a quick glance to re-familiar himself with the room. Turing back to Bobby, he mumbled, "It's been a while since I was last here."

"Yeah, it has been." He scratched the back of his head uneasily, not sure of why the uninvited guest was there.

"You still have pogs?" Remy asked standing over Bobby's nightstand, which was covered with unopened pog packages. He lifted one of the packages up and cracked a smile at the cartoon picture of a brown alien. "_ALF_ pogs?"

"Yup, you gotta love AFL. Sure it was a fad, but in another 20 years they'll be worth triple the amount," he stated seriously as he gathered up the pogs and started to move them to the bottom draw.

"Most people invest in de stock market or in property." With a grin, Remy added, "Dey have no idea dat dey're missin' out on somet'ing so lucrative."

I know sarcasm when I hear it. Bobby closed the draw and stood up facing his teammate. "Hey, not that I don't love the small talk and all, but is there a _reason_ you're here?"

. Bobby closed the draw and stood up facing his teammate. "Hey, not that I don't love the small talk and all, but is there a you're here?"

I know sarcasm when I hear it…"Oh right," he said snapping his finger as if he just remembered the reason why he had knocked on the door. "I jus' wanted t' let you know dat it's over," he stated simply.

Bobby stared blankly at the other man, not understanding what Remy meant.

" 'Tween me and Rogue. It's over," he restated with clarity.

What! Bobby thought as his heart skipped a beat. He looked over at Remy's poker face and started to laugh. "Get the fuck out of here," he chuckled with a wave of his hand. _He got me good. I almost believed him._

Bobby thought as his heart skipped a beat. He looked over at Remy's poker face and started to laugh. "Get the fuck out of here," he chuckled with a wave of his hand. 

"Well it's true," he answered with a shrug, already expecting and understanding Bobby's disbelief.

Bobby then remembered how standoffish Remy and Rogue acted toward one another at Scott's house. It all became much clearer to him. _Remy's probably just pissed off at Rogue again. He's always gets mad at her than then cools down over time. _"Oh, so _Rogue _called it off again?" He asked with a wry smile.

Remy nodded his head, willing to let Bobby's little dig slide. "And for de first time, I'm willin' t' accept it. I won't be chasin' after her; jus' t'ought I'd let ya know."

Bobby rolled his eyes, not willing to believe the thief. "Her turning you down is nothing new. What has changed now for you to finally give up?"

He looked up toward the ceiling, contemplating Bobby's question before answering, "I don't know."

But he did know—deep down he had an answer. Subconsciously, he was keeping count of all Rogue's 'hell no's', 'get a life' and 'fuck off's'—somewhere deep down, her latest rejection of him was the last straw.

What's de tally? It's got t' be like, 264…give or take. I have my pride t' t'ink of—or what's left of it.

If only that thought was the truth. If only he could make himself believe that his dignity was the only reason he would pursue Rogue no more. There was another reason—a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on.

An image flashed in his mind of the last night Rogue activated the bracelet. He remembered tucking her into bed and covering her with a blanket—a blanket designed with colorful butterflies.

Bobby shook his head, trying to understand where Remy was coming from. He didn't want to get his hopes up. _It's like a game to them. One time they're together and so in love and the next minute they can't be in the same room with each other. _"I just don't get why this time is different than all the other times she turned you down."

He shrugged Bobby off, not really hearing what was said. His mind was elsewhere, on other things from his past that for some reason began to resurface. He had a distant smile one his face as he began to speak, "When I was younger, before Jean Luc took me in, I'd go squattin' in different abandon houses durin' de rain season…an' one day when de sun was high in de sky, I saw a butterfly. Man, dat butterfly had t' be dis big," he said with the excitement of a young boy. He spread his thumb a couple of inches from his index finger, recreating the insects size.

Taking a seat on a chair in the room he continued, "I chased de butterfly down de street, runnin' t'rough places I had no business bein', jus' 'cause I had t' have it. I almost got my ass beat by de people I stepped on and crashed into, but I caught it!" Remy let that moment hang in the air as if he was reliving the small victory of his youth.

The longer he talked, the thicker his accent became. He continued the story gushing, "Dat was like my first pet. It was so fuckin' colorful; I ain't never seen not'ing dat big before—it could barely fit in de jar I found; I didn't even put holes in it. De wings were breakin' off an' shit—I was a kid, I didn't know what I was doin'. When I woke up de next day, it was stiff." As he spoke, memories of Genevieve and Rogue dead in his arms were racing through his head.

" 'Ttil den dat butterfly was de prettiest t'ing I ever saw in my life…an' I killed it." Shaking his head, he added, "I guess it fucked me up for awhile."

"Shit," was all that Bobby could muster to say. It was obvious for him to connect Remy's story of the past to the present.

"I know now dat I should have let her go," Remy whispered to himself, looking at his fingers.

Bobby raised his eyebrows, overhearing what was said. "You still talking about the butterfly?"

Remy ignored him and asked, "What was dat phrase you told me 'bout love de other day in de livin' room?"

It took only moments for him to recall what he had said. "If you love something let it go."

"Dat's it." He paused a moment, remembering that he had heard that saying before. "Dere's more t' it, isn't dere?"

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. He never did tell Remy the entire quote. "If you love something let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours; if it doesn't come back…it never belonged to you in the first place."

He gave an eerie chuckle, finally understanding the meaning of the quote. "I guess dat's not so stupid after all," he admitted shaking his head. "Dat butterfly never did belong t' me. I guess dat phrase is better dan what Jean-Luc taught me: If ya love somet'ing, you fight for it."

Bobby noticed how sluggish Remy had seemed sitting there in front of him, how sluggish Remy looked for many years being with and without Rogue. "That's the problem with constantly fighting; eventually, you'll get tired."

"Tired." It was as if that was his first time hearing the word. He wanted to laugh, but a deep sigh came out instead. "Dat's exactly what I am…fuckin' tired. Tired of all de shit. _Her_ shit—_my_ shit…"

Bobby scoffed at Remy's words. "Yeah, sure you are," he replied sarcastically.

"I am."

"You say that now."

Jumping up from the chair, he cornered Bobby. "You don't know how good you had it, Drake, jus' bein' her friend. And when you make a play for her, that friendship is goin' t' go straight t' hell."

He rolled his eyes not giving Remy's words any weight.

"You're too good, Bobby—too good for her."

"What!" He asked taking a step closer to the Cajun, not liking his choice of words.

Remy shook his head, knowing that Bobby misunderstood what he meant. "She needs t' be wit' someone as fucked up as she is, dat way dere is always another person t' blame when de relationship goes up in smoke," he explained. "Yeah, you got your problems, but you're a lightweight compared t' most of us here—you and Jean both.

Before Bobby could counter, Remy spoke on, "So you and Rogue are gonna get toget'er an' ya _may_ even be happy for a couple weeks—couple months if you're lucky. Still, she will be waitin', waitin' for you t' fuck shit up; de problem will be dat you won't fuck it up. You are goin' t' be lovin', givin' and most important honest. De perfect boyfriend and she will not be able t' handle it."

Bobby stood silent, not convinced by Remy's words.

"She'll fall apart, break up de relationship by her own doin' and ya know what? You're gonna end up hatin' her for breakin' your heart; you won't even be able t' stand de sight of her.

"I'd never hate her," he stated absolutely, hating how Remy was telling him how he would feel.

Remy backed down, taking in what was said. "Yeah, I use t' feel dat way too." But still he continued on with the theory of what Bobby and Rogue's relationship would be. "Once you break up wit' her, de truth will come out. _You_ weren't de cause of de break up, _her_ fucked up head was. Den she's gonna realize dat maybe _I _was never really de problem in our relationship…maybe it was _her_—maybe it always was _her _problem." Staring Bobby in the eyes, he stated with certainty, "Den she's gonna hate herself…I _know_ she will."

Once he was sure that Remy was finished ranting, he shook his head, "You think you have everything figured out, don't you?" Pointing his finger at the thief, he said, "Well, you're wrong, Gambit. It won't be like that with me and Rogue." _It can't be._

"Keep tellin' yourself dat and it _might_ come true." He walked past Bobby, toward the door. "Anyway, dat's all I wanted t' say t' ya."

He was tempted to let Remy leave without another word, but something else in his body took over—Bobby just couldn't let Remy leave without getting something off his chest.

He rushed over to Remy before he could walk through the door. "Gambit, wait," he said placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around.

"What?"

He took a deep breath. "Yesterday, after everything that happened with Rogue…I told Scott to either kick you off the team or I walk." For some reason Bobby felt like he had to confess.

Remy nodded his head as if he had suspected what had happened. "And how do ya feel now?"

"I feel like I don't want you to go. Not because of anything you said now, but because of everything that happened tonight, you know, at the boathouse." Shoving his hands in his pocket, he added matter-of-factly, "Besides, I got the feeling from Scott that instead of you leaving, I would be the one with packed bags."

"Don't be so sure 'bout dat," he replied believing that Scott would never mess with his friendship with Bobby.

"Where are you going?"

He shrugged. "I jus' wan' some time t' myself t' t'ink." Again he proceeded to walk through the door.

Grabbing his arm, he pulled Remy back to face him and asked him again, "_Where _are you going?"

"Down on Winston," he relented with a sigh.

"That's where the big cliff is." Rubbing his chin, he asked, "You're not planning on jumping, are you?"

Remy chuckled, surprised that Bobby was able to get him to laugh at a time when he could cry. "You tryin' t' give me ideas?"

" 'Night, Remy." He extended his hand as a sign of friendship, a sign that hadn't been present for a long time. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Remy accepted his hand.

"Bon chance, Bobby. I really mean it." With that, he finally left the room.

Bobby sat down on his bed taking in all that Remy had said.

Remy said that it's over—he's through with Rogue. Still, it was too good to be true. He didn't want to celebrate because he had been down this road before. _Those too always break up; what makes this instant any different than the past break ups?_ It didn't take long for him to answer his own question. _The difference is that Remy has never come to me and basically give me the okay to pursue Rogue. _His heart began to race with the thought that maybe it truly was over between the on again/off again couple. _And if that's the case, am I really prepared to act on it?_

Still, it was too good to be true. He didn't want to celebrate because he had been down this road before. It didn't take long for him to answer his own question. His heart began to race with the thought that maybe it truly was over between the on again/off again couple. 

Logan jumped into the dented pick-up truck and sped through the mansion gates. He wasn't about to waste any time. After seeing Ororo flying over him while he was speaking with Jean, he knew that he had to track her down. There were only a couple of spots 'Ro liked to go to be by herself—he knew them all and was prepared to search them all. The atmosphere that Scott had created had been a night of forgiveness and Logan wouldn't let the night end without being forgiven and right his wrong.

Speeding down the narrow lane, he almost didn't see the dark figure standing in the middle of the road in perfect stillness. He honked the horn for the person to get out the way, but the figure remained still as if they were playing a game of chicken. At the last possible second, Logan slammed on the brakes and swerved off the road into a tiny ditch.

"Shit!" He stormed out the truck and knew instantly by the smell who it was. He walked around the truck, examining the extent of the damage. For the most part it was okay; however, a sharp object lying on the road punctured one of the tires. Now he would have to change the tire, wasting valuable time.

He turned back toward the road. "What the fuck are ya doin' in the middle of the fuckin' road!" He yelled charging towards the ghostly figure of the night as if he would mow her down; instead, he stopped mere inches from Besty's pleasantly smiling face.

"Now that's no way to talk to your fellow teammate," she said removing the hood from over her head, exposing the twinkle in her violet eyes. She then pouted, "I _thought_ we all made up tonight."

"Not all of us!" He sneered. Turning around, he approached the trunk of the vehicle and found a spare tire beside the toolbox.

"Where are you driving off to in such a hurry?" She waited patiently for an answer; however, Logan was too engrossed with changing the tire. Betsy didn't care, she already knew where he was heading. _Seems like the bastard doesn't know when to quit. _"Let me guess. You're on you're way to see Storm."

"Shut the fuck up, Psy."

"But I was about to give you the heads up." She stood over him as he started to mess around with the hubcap. "I talked to 'Ro at the boathouse. I know how she is feeling in regards to you."

"I said, shut up," he repeated without looking at her.

"No, I believe what you said was 'shut the _fuck_ up'," she strolled over to the hood of the car and sat on top of it, "which is too bad because I can help you out. 'Ro is in no mood to deal with you now or ever, but I know exactly how you can get back in her good graces."

"Forget everythin' that happened earlier on at the boathouse. I'll fuck ya up if ya don't get the hell out of here," he cautioned.

She did not heed his warnings and wondered out loud, "Wasn't it a weird feeling?"

He looked up at her quizzically, despite his best effort to try and ignore her.

"You on top of 'Ro." With a sly smile, she corrected herself, "I mean, her on top of you. Both of you building up to that one climatic moment…and then out of nowhere you called out another woman's name." Crossing her long smooth legs, she wondered, "Wasn't it a weird feeling…"

"You're askin' for it…"

"…how suddenly your mind was instantly filled with thoughts of Jean—so much so that without thinking you _had_ to scream her name…"

Jumping up from his crouching position, he stood in front of her waving a wrench in her face. "Don't make me have t' tell ya again."

Uncrossing her legs, she continued, "…as if someone _placed_ Jean's name in your mind…"

He froze in his spot, nearly dropping the wrench.

The smile spread wider across her face as he gave her the reaction she wanted to see. "…as if someone _forced_ you to say Jean's name…"

"Someone?" He leaned into her, causing her to try and back up on the hood. "Someone _forced_ me? Someone like _you_?"

In a moment of bravery, she leaned into him, her nose just barely touching his nose. "…you were like my little puppet." She gave him a mockingly sympathetic look. "You couldn't see me pulling your strings."

Impulsively he pounced on her, pushing her back into the windshield of the truck causing the glass to crack. His hands were firmly pressed around her neck as all his reasoning left him. As she struggled beneath him, he knew that his mind was already set on killing her—to hell with the consequences.

(Ro Joe)

Ronald Joe Johnson, known as Ro-Joe, landed in Rochester, New York, north of the city. He heard through the underground that Rochester was one of the secret places where Magneto gathered the mutants who wanted to live on his nation in space.

Roy walked for a while until he saw a man standing in front of nowhere. He watched him a long time from a distance and noted how individuals would walk up to the man, talk for a few minutes, shake hands, then leave.

That has to be the man. That has to be the guy who can get me off this damn planet and away from the cops, he thought as he approached the dark figure, scared out of his mind.

The bald headed white man with a red mustache looked down at the young man suspiciously.

Roy looked around nervously, unable to look the man in the eye. "Yeah, umm. I'm lookin' for a ticket to Asteroid M," he mumbled.

The man looked Ron in the eye, forcing Ron to do the same. "Who sent ya?" He asked in a ruff voice.

"Kn—know—know one," he stammered. "I over heard a couple of people talkin' about it awhile back. This is where you buy the ticket, right?"

He looked over Ron's shoulder sensing that the young man was bad news. "Don't know what you're talking about. You got the wrong guy." He turned around to walk away.

Shit! Roy had come too far to get blown off. He grabbed the man's arm and turned him around. "Hey, man. Don't jerk me around!" He held on to the man's shirt and pleaded, "I need a fuckin' ticket…"

The man pulled out a gun and pointed it straight to Roy's head. "Are you a cop!"

"Shit, man." He let go of the guy and held his hands up. Because they were standing so close, he wasn't able to see the other man reach for the gun. "No, no, I'm not a cop."

He wasn't about to take Roy at his word, and kept his finger on the trigger. " 'Cause if you're undercover, you have to tell me you're a cop. That's the rule"

"No, no, I swear!" Roy yelled as sweat began to pour from him. "I'm a mutie."

"Prove it!"

"Okay, okay!" Very slowly, he began to levitate.

The man watched Roy confirm he was a mutant and began to chuckle. "Sorry, kid." He said lightheartedly, putting his gun away. "You know how it is. We always have to check to make sure. Never know when some mole might try to sneak through."

"So I'm safe now?" He asked showing some sign of relief.

"Not really. You could still be working for the other side. We've had mutants betraying their own race to help the humans by sneaking on board and spying."

"Shit. That's messed up," he replied sadly, shaking his head. Still, he knew that time was ticking away, he was on a tight schedule. "So, can I buy a ticket or what?"

"Nope," the man answered, noticing the look of distress on the younger man's face. "The tickets aren't for sale. Magneto would never sell a spot on his Asteroid. It's open to all mutants who want to start over and have a better life."

"Well, that's me, for sure." _Good thing too 'cause I don't have that much cash on me. _"When is he comin' to take the next group of people out?"

"The next vessels leaves in the early morning. Just before sunrise."

Fuck." _Chances are slim that I can see Sinister then Psylocke and then come back here on time for the vessel. _"How 'bout the one after that?"

"There isn't another one after that." He pulled out a small piece a paper from his pocket and looked it over before answering, "Not 'til another three days."

"But I _can't_ wait that long."

"Then hop on the one that comes by in the morning," he repeated looking at his watch. "The mutants will be gathering west…Buffalo, New York. Don't be late." And with that, the man turned around and went walking off into the night.

Roy stood at the same spot unsure of what to do. He could just blow off meeting with Sinister, but he knew that somewhere Betsy was keeping tabs on him through his mind and would know instantly when he was about to betray her. So instead, he made plans to travel way down south to the hidden base he knew Sinister would be. He would then give the mad scientist Betsy's message then fly up to buffalo in time for the last vessel. It was an impossible task, but he had to at least try.

Logan squeezed Betsy's neck tighter, not realizing the glow building in the middle of her forehead. Before he could react, a purple flash of light shot towards him, right between the eyes. He felt a sharp pain pounding through his skull.

Betsy watched as he grabbed his head in agony, noting that if he didn't have his healing factor he would be dead.

"Shit, Logan!" She yelled through her soar throat as she rubbed her aching bruised neck. "Just be lucky I didn't kill you—"

"Arrh!" Again he lounged for her only to be blocked by her mental shield. There was no way for him now to get at her.

She took that opportunity to set him straight, feeling intense pain running though her back. "I was _lying_, Wolverine!" Her voice was extremely horse and every word she uttered hurt. "I didn't fuck with your mind when you were making love to 'Ro. Think about it; _really_ think about it." He was still extremely angry, but she noticed that his murderous rage was subsiding as he drew back his claws.

He actually listened to her and thought back to the incident and how everything played out.

Staring him down, she said, "You know I had _nothing_ to do with your fuck up…but it makes for a good story doesn't it?"

She connivin', but not that connivin'. I have t' blame myself for what I did to 'Ro. "I don't have time for yer mind-game shit," he sneered even though he couldn't help but be interested in where she was going with her rant. Still he turned to walk away.

"Storm will _never_ forgive you, I _know_. But if I told her the same story I just told you, she will believe me and you will have her."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.

Her brow raised in satisfaction—she had his undivided attention. "Sure, 'Ro will probably hate me the rest of my life, but I'm prepared to live with it."

Stepping closer to her, he asked, "Why would _you_ want t' help _me_?"

"No, not you, Logan. I want to help _her_." She took a step toward him showing him that she wasn't intimidated, her shield had long disappeared. "Even I have to admit how happy she was when she was with you. Now, it's like all the life has been sucked out of her. I hate to see her like this," she whispered softly as she bit her bottom lip in remorse.

He wanted to laugh. _Did she really think I would fall for her shit? _"You don't give a fuck about her feelings. I don't believe ya."

Inwardly, she shrugged. Even she knew that convincing Logan that she was sincere would only happen if she were actually sincere. "You don't have a choice but to believe me. I'm all you have."

He snickered at her audacity. "Don't think so highly of yourself. I don't _need_ or _want_ your help."

"Why not?"

"There's _no_ way I'll ever let you have all that power over me. There's _no_ way you're gonna have me under your fuckin' thumb." He walked over to the car and opened the side door. Before he got in, he gave her a last warning, "You better get out the way, 'cause this time I ain't stoppin'." Jumping into the truck, he started the engine and slowly drove out of the ditch and onto the road.

"The offer is still on the table!" She yelled after the speeding vehicle. "But it won't be for too much longer!"

The red lights at the back of the truck disappeared into the night.

Looking down at her fingers, she noticed a brake in her manicured nails. "Asshole," she muttered to herself as she made her way down the dark road. In the back of her mind, she knew that the fight was not over and that she would have Logan under her thumb.

Soon her thoughts drifted to more important things she had to deal with, like keeping her mental link open with Roy.

The minute he even thinks about ditching his responsibilities to me…

After an extremely long flight down south, Roy walked through the corridors of Sinister's layer. He had been there numerous times before fulfilling the duties that being Sinister's lackey required. It was a job that he sort of fell into; however, if he had really understood what working for a guy in a cape would have entailed, he most likely would have took his chances and went for his second job interview at Wal-Mart.

Sinister had long along informed Roy that he was perfect for the job because he needed someone who wasn't so known to the police.

In a couple of days when the cops release my picture to the press, I'll be fired for sure! He shrugged that thought off, hoping that he'd be on another planet by that time.

Turning the corner down the hallway he saw her; the little quiet girl no more than three years old, who he would usually see every time he visited the hideout. She just about freaked out when she saw him appear around the corner; however, she soon settled down once she recognized his face.

The nameless girl's skin was pale, her eyes hung low with weary. She wore a pale blue hospital gown about two sizes too big.

His eyes trailed down her clothes to her bare feet. _Socks…she need socks. Her feet must be so cold._

There was a time when he might not have cared, but after months of seeing the child, he had become somewhat attached.

"Hi-ya-kiddo."

There was no answer, which was okay because he knew not to expect one.

Nodding his head in understanding, he said, "Still not talkin' much, huh?"

Again no answer.

"Here." He held a candy out, trying to tempt her.

She gave him a blank stare before she focused on what was in his hand.

Crouching down to her level, he added, "Go on, take it, shorty. I won't bite."

To his amazement, she hesitantly walked over to him, taking the sweetie from his outstretched hand.

It was like a breakthrough to him. "Good girl," he said with a satisfied smile. He watched as she popped the candy into her mouth, getting a better look at a portion of her head that had been shaved weeks ago. Her dull, lifeless brown hair had once again filled in and grown long, but still remained limp and stingy. It wasn't uncommon for him to see a trail of strains from her hair litter the hallway like Hansle and Greattle's breadcrumbs.

Looking down at the child in sadness he said, "I gotta go, kid. Probably won't ever see ya again."

The girl looked at him oddly, apparently not understanding what he had said.

Chuckling to himself he thought, _That's what I get for tryin' to have a heart-to-heart moment with a mute three year old. _"Go run off," he said giving her a soft pat on the head.

As if she understood him, she dashed down the opposite end of the hall and turned a corner.

Roy sighed heavily as he approached the final door he was looking for. He had stalled long enough and knew he had to hurry if he wanted to make it to the mutant gathering in Buffalo. Taking a step forward, he punched in an eleven digit code that very few people knew and made his way through the open door.

The lab looked just as it always had, filled with neatly stacked scientific equipment and a couple of big computers. Scanning the room, he spotted the man he had been looking for hunched over a keyboard.

"Hey, it's me," he announced his presence, softer than he had intended.

Sinister remained where he sat, not even bothering to look up from the computer screen. "What are you doing here?" He mumbled in annoyance. "You were not scheduled to be here today."

"I know, I know," Roy responded, taking a couple of steps forward. "Umm, I was sent to give you a message." He waited for Sinister to give him any sign that he was paying attention, but there was none. Roy stopped just behind his boss, removing the letter from his pocket. "I was sent by Psylocke." To his surprise, Sinister took a moment of pause from his constant typing.

The mad scientist looked up at Roy with a dab of intrigue, but he refused to let it show. "Just place it over there and leave," he ordered with irritation as he went back to typing on the computer.

"But I _can't_ leave." His heart stopped as he watched Sinister look away from the screen and met his gaze. It was clear that Sinister did not like what he had heard.

Before the Scientist could say anything, Roy stammered on, "I—I'm suppose to—ah—wait for your answer and, and then give it to—to her."

He looked at the young man in amusement. "Last time I checked, you work for me. Yet now you seem to be running around doing errands for Ms. Baddock."

The name caught him off guard, considering that he had never heard Psylocke's real name before. "Braddock? Is that her last name?"

"Leave me be," Sinister replied with a wave of his hand as he repositioned himself in front of the computer. "I will read the letter in due time."

He gave a soft sigh of relief, just happy to get out of there alive. "Okay, sir. Whatever ya want. I'll be waitin' just outside the door." Turning around, he left his boss and exited the room.

Ro-Joe remained by the closed door, waiting to be summoned. He checked his watch then smiled confidently. _I'm making good time. Looks like I'm gonna make my flight after all._

Finding a stool in one of the other rooms, he carried it back outside Sinister's lab and waited to be called on…falling asleep in the process.

(Bobby)

Bobby spent the better part of the night tossing and turning on his bed. He was too consumed with Remy's statement to even think about sleeping. He sat up on his bed, removing the covers from his body.

He looked at his alarm clock, fiddling with the machine until he found the _on_ switch for the radio.

****

"This is WTYZ! Westchester's number 1 Oldie station!"

It was too dark and he was too lazy to change the radio station to something more contemporary, so he let it stay.

He laid back down on the bed, facing the ceiling as Phil Collins sang quietly in the background.

I bet any money that Gambit is cursing himself this very minute for even thinking about ending it with Rogue, he thought to himself as he looked toward the window. _I'm positive that right now he is on his way back to my room ready to tell me that he was high the last time he came here, _he thought with a firm nod._ I'm positive he's bracing himself right this instant at my door preparing to knock…_

he thought to himself as he looked toward the window. he thought with a firm nod.

Bang, bang, bang!

His heart sank deep in his chest. It had never hurt so bad to be so right.

Bang, bang, bang!

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He yelled as he jumped off his bed and stumbled in the dark to open the door.

"Hi, Bobby," Rogue greeted with a half smile. She stood before him in the same clothes he saw her in earlier.

"Rogue!" He was truly surprise to see her. Stepping aside, he gave way for her to past by him into the room before closing the door. "I didn't expect to see you again tonight. You said you were tired."

"Ah am, but Ah can't get to sleep. Ah need to talk to you." She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Meaning that I'm the cure for your insomnia?" He reached over to his nightstand and switched on the night lamp, adding some much needed light into the room. "Thanks a lot."

"Very funny, Drake," she said giggling. Her laughs soon turned to silence, adding a sense of heaviness to the light atmosphere. Rogue eyed him with uncertainty. "Are things really okay between us now?"

"Yeah, sure, of course it is," he stated adamantly; however, her bleak expression caused him to doubt his own words. "Isn't it?"

Rogue shook her head in response, giving him an uneasy feeling. "Ah jus' don't get why you were so upset with meh in the _first_ place." She had spent the past couple of hours after the get-together trying to figure out why she had angered Bobby—what caused him to be so rude to her during the basketball game. "So Ah asked Remy for some money to give you, Ah didn't think it would be _that_ big a deal." She followed him with her eyes as he sat down on the bed facing her. "You said so yourself that Ah always meddle in your affairs. Why would this time cause you to be so mad?"

He knew that he owed her a full explanation, but he was hoping to put it off for as long as possible. He knew now that he had to tell her the truth. Searching for the words to speak, he decided to backtrack. "Remember years ago when I was dating 2Sarah?"

She smiled at the memory of Sarah, a girl he dated when they were teens. "How could Ah forget? She was your first love."

"Well, maybe not my first…we were dating for a long time and then we started to get really serious."

"Ah remember."

"And the night when we had sex for the first time…"

"Yeah, Ah remember." She tried desperately to keep from giggling, recalling the instant that made her laugh all those years ago.

"You made me tell you _everything_. The awkwardness, the confusion, the nervousness, the embarrassment…"

"…The 'Ah don't know which hole is which!'" She couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh uncontrollably. "That line was classic!" She wiped a single happy tear away from her eye.

Rolling his eyes, he said with a small smile, "You made me give you _every_ detail."

She shrugged, adding matter-of-factly, "It was either that or Ah would have drained you."

And I didn't want that to happen. "I told you everything because of your little guilt trip. You know, 'please Bobby, Ah may never have the experience for mahself,'" he said imitating her southern accent.

Those days were hard on her. "Back then it was a very real possibility."

"You were my friend, my best friend and even though it was torture, I didn't mind sharing that part of my life with you. I trusted you," he said sincerely as she smiled. Sighing, he continued, "I guess I was upset that _you_ didn't trust me enough to tell me."

His statement puzzled her. "What are you talkin' about?"

Denial, denial, denial. "I _know_, Rogue."

"I , Rogue." 

She stared at him blankly, waiting for him to say something more, but he didn't say anything. "You know what?"

"I know that you slept with him." Bobby expected a reaction of acknowledgement from Rogue, but she still looked confused. _She's really good, acting like she doesn't know what I'm referring to. _"With Remy," he added finally.

"Remy!" She yelled realizing what he was saying. "Ewww! Have you lost your ever-lovin' mind!"

"You don't have to deny it. I'm okay with it now." _As okay as any man **could **be. _Moving in closer to her, he said, "I know that you spent the night with him after you used the bracelet; remember when you lied and told me that you spent the night in your own room? Plus, I overheard Remy telling 'Ro that he had sex with you."

"What! Ah don't know why he told 'Ro that, but Ah did _not_ have sex with him!"

Her words caught him off guard. "You didn't?"

"Bobby, please. If Ah was busted Ah would have copped to it by now. It _never _happened." _Why would Remy tell a bald face lie like that to Ororo?_ She wondered to herself. _Yes, Remy would lie, but he would never lie so blatantly to 'Ro._ "What _exactly_ did Remy say to her?"

Thinking back to the incident when he overheard the conversation, he said, "Remy told 'Ro that he finally spent the night with you."

She burst out with laughter, understanding where the confusion might have slipped in. "Technically that was the truth. We did spend the night together—sleepin'! That's probably what Remy meant."

Slapping his head in stupidity, he exclaimed, "Shit! All this time I thought you were lying to me." He ran his fingers through his hair in astonishment. "I mean, I even phoned Jubes to get her opinion on the matter."

"Jubilee? And what did she say?"

"Well, she told me that she could believe that you slept with Remy because you slept with him in the cave."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed that Jubilee wouldn't let that bit of gossip die. "Jubes is always spreadin' around that rumor about meh and Remy in the cave."

"So, that isn't true either?"

"If Jubes tells you anythin', you should automatically know it's _not_ true," she stated with a firm nod, knowing that Bobby should have known better.

He agreed with a smirk, "After all, Jubes is the one who said that Xavier became paralyzed after a botched sex change operation."

Rogue looked at him in confusion. "_Ah_ heard X was paralyzed after a failed attempt to suck his own dick."

Bobby snickered, hearing that rumor for the first time. "Spreading rumors is like a game of broken telephone; mix ups are bound to occur."

Rogue smiled, more so at their renewed friendship than his little joke. Still she was upset that a bit of miscommunication almost destroyed their relationship—it should not have happened.

With deep concern she looked him straight in the eyes and asked, "Why didn't you jus' ask meh if Ah had sex with Remy when you first found out?"

It was a simple question with a simple answer he didn't want to give. "I thought you wanted to hide it from me so I didn't say anything," he answered with a sigh, embarrassed by his behavior.

She gave him a light slap on his arm in mock anger. "Instead you acted like the _biggest_ jerk."

He nodded regretfully, accepting her critique of his actions. "I'm sorry about that."

How could she be mad at him for how he acted? There was no way she could hold a grudge for too long. A slow smile crept across her face, giving him reason to smile with her. "Ah'm sorry too. Ah should have told you that I spent the night with Remy. Ah guess Ah jus' didn't think you'd believe the truth if Ah told you. It wasn't planned or anythin', it jus' sort of happened."

"So you really are just his friend?"

"Yup," she answered without hesitation.

He looked to the ceiling in relief. "I never really believed it, but I guess it _is_ true." _First Remy tells me that he's over her and now she's basically telling me that she's over him! Can my life get any better than this moment?_

It was now of never. _I have to tell her how I really feel. It's the perfect time._ He knew that if he didn't speak up that minute, he might never again find the courage. "I want to talk about something else," Bobby started saying as a familiar tune began to play in the background, which caught Rogue's immediate attention.

It was like a sign from the heavens. She could hear the soft reggae beat followed by the voice of Bob Marley.

It was the song that she and Remy danced to days before on the lawn of the estate. Soon all she could hear were the words to the song, totally ignoring Bobby's nervous speech.

As she listened, events from the past couple of days replayed in her mind.

The first night in Henry's lab when she first told Remy about the bracelet. His words to her, _'Rogue, jus' know dat I'm here for you. No matter what you decide, I'll always be here…I'll be whatever you need me t' be.'_

The afternoon when they were in the living room alone on the couch. She was anxious about having to negate her powers and instead of rushing her he grabbed the booklet, tossed it aside and changed the subject—showing her that he could wait as long as she wanted.

Later on in the night after she activated the bracelet, he was right by her side the entire night, suppressing his own physical needs to be there for her emotionally.

The next night driving away from the dump after she had been attacked, she was determined never to be without her powers if it meant never being hurt again. It was with an ease that he reminded her that _'not every touch hurt…'_ and then showed her.

Sweet, understanding Remy who always knew what to say to reassure her finally admitted that he still loved her after the entire Antarctica ordeal.

And how did Ah return the lovin' sentiment. Ah freaked the fuck out! A lone tear dropped from the corner of her eye and roll down her cheek as the song played out getting softer toward the end.

"…But what I'm really trying to say is…" said Bobby as his voice trailed off. He looked up from his lap finally finding the courage to stop his babbling and ready to blurt out what he truly wanted to say; however the expression on her face caused him to take pause. "Rogue, Rogue?"

She snapped out of her deep thoughts, finally hearing that someone was calling her.

Bobby placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Are you listening to me?" _She had to be listening, I was going on for a good five minutes._

Rogue looked up from her fingers in time for him to see another single tear drop from her eyes before she could stop herself.

He looked down at her with concern, wondering if she already knew what he was leading to. "What's wrong?"

"Everythin'!" His question sent a rush of emotions flowing from her body. Burying her head into her hands, she cried, "Ah'm such a fuckin' idiot!"

Huh? "No you're not," he said trying to calm her down.

Her tears began to flow uncontrollably. "Yes, Ah am! Ah made Remy mad and Ah know he'll _never_ forgive meh!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah was lyin' to you! Remy's never been my friend…not really."

He didn't know whether to take her statement as a good sign or a bad sign. Instead, he continued to listen.

"Ah love him…Ah've always loved him, Ah think, Ah don't know. He's jus' too, too fuckin' dangerous. He's too pushy always in mah personal space and arrrh!" She yelled in frustration, throwing his pillow across the room. Jumping up from the bed, she babbled, "Ah love him and Ah can't stand him and Ah like him then Ah'm indifferent and Ah told him to fuck off when he told me he loved me yesterday…"

"You what?" _Yeah Remy said she called it off, but he didn't tell me that he told her he loved her._

She wasn't prepared to get into all the details, she just wanted to vent. "And he'll never forgive meh. Ah know he won't. He told meh he loved meh and Ah rejected him." She sighed, shaking her head. "Like his father, like his mother, like Jean-Luc, Ah rejected him."

He wasn't sure of how to respond; everything that she had blurted out came at a time when he did not expect it. _I mean, she had just finished telling me they were just friends—I was finally willing to actually believe her…_ He was crushed, totally devastated, still all he could see were her tears, her sadness. "Rogue, it'll be okay," was all he could muster to say.

"No it won't," she whispered in sadness. Exhausted, she found her seat beside him on the bed, giving him a weak smile. "But thanks for sayin' it will be." With a soft sigh, she shook her head and said, "Whatever was between us or whatever could have been is now gone. He hates me," she said in a whimper.

"That's not true," he countered, trying to reassure her. "Why don't you talk to him?" _Shit! Where did that come from?_ He asked himself in confusion. The last thing he wanted was for them to get together.

"Ah don't know where he is," she answered, wiping her runny noise in her sleeve. "He's not in his room. It's too late anyway; Ah already lost mah nerve."

"You have to talk to him now and just get everything out in the open. If you don't do it now, it may never happen." He was still in friend mode. His suggestion came out before he had a chance to stop himself.

"Ah can't!" She yelled rubbing away the last of her tears. "Ah told you that Ah don't know where he is."

He was given a second chance. He could just leave it at that. _Just say to her, 'yeah you're right, there's nothing you can do now' and close the subject forever_. And once the subject was closed, they could begin their chapter together. _All I have to say is, 'Yes, it is over and done. Forget about him because he has already forgotten about you. Just focus on the future, our future_.'

With his mouth opened, he prepared to speak his thoughts, "I know where Remy is," he whispered, his eyes lowered to his bed sheet. He just couldn't do it; he couldn't withhold the truth from her.

Rogue looked to him, not masking the hope that was in her eyes.

"He told me he was going to Winston."

She looked at him puzzled. "Over by the cliff? Are you sure?"

No, just say no. "Yeah," he finally mumbled his answer.

"Ah would have never guessed him to be there."

Of course not…which is why I should have kept my big mouth shut. "Well, he's there now. You might want to go over and talk to him before he goes someplace else."

She couldn't shake the feeling of dread the swept through her body. _If only Bobby didn't know where Remy went…_"You think Ah should?" She asked, hoping for an excuse not to go and face her problem.

He decided not to even bother fight it anymore. _What's done, is done_. "Yes, I think you should."

"But Ah don't even know what to say."

"It'll come to you in due time." He could sense her reluctance. "I'm sure of it," he added trying to reassure her. _Great! Now I'm actually pushing her to go see him when she is clearly having doubts._

She gave him a hesitant smile. "Okay, Ah'll do it." Her voice was confident, although her body language said otherwise. "But what if he doesn't care about what Ah have to say?"

Shrugging he answered, "Then he doesn't care. At least then you'll know that you tried."

How could she argue with that statement? He said all the right things. "Thanks, Bobby." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. "Thank you so, so much."

"You're welcome." He could have held on for eternity, but it was over in an instant.

She was first to pull out of the embrace, still looking him in the eyes. The longer he stared at her the larger his doubts grew about letting her leave his arms only to go running to that of another man's. He had to get her out his room now, before he would do something he might later regret…or not.

He gave her a gentle nudge and said, "Now go on."

"Okay," she responded with a firm nod.

They both got up from the bed and walked over to the door. But before she left, she gave him another hug out of nervousness, or maybe for luck. Bobby did not want to let go of her, but in the end he decided to pull away; after all, she didn't belong to him in the first place.

And so with the closing of his door, she was gone—along with any thought of him confession his love for her.

Right now she's on her way to Remy only because of my urging. He looked out the window into the moonlit sky.

Maybe she'll chicken out and decide not to go…

His thoughts soon vanished into the night as he witnessed Rogue flying in the direction of where Remy said he would be.

If there is any hope left for me, it would be if Remy sticks to his earlier decision and not take her back. The thought caused him to feel guilty.

Here I thought I was doing Rogue a favor by sending her into Remy's arms, but if he really does reject her…maybe I'm not doing her that much of a favor.

Looking up at the ceiling, he wondered,_ Could I actually believe that Remy will turn her down?_ With a mental shrug he concluded, "Stranger things have happened."

It was only then when he looked to the corner of his room beside his bed, that he noticed a silver mental suitcase.

"What the hell?" Walking towards the foreign object, he snatched the white envelope that was placed on top of the suitcase. Written on the envelope in beautiful script was his full name.

With little care, he ripped open the envelope and read the short note that was inside:

****

Here's the $325 000 you asked for.

Try not to slip on anymore ice.

Betsy Braddock

Quickly he lifted the heavy suitcase onto his bed and popped it open. It was filled to the brim with dead presidents.

A wave of relief engulfed him as he smiled uncontrollably. "Yes, stranger things have happened." Looking back toward the window he grinned. "Maybe there's still hope for me yet. Yes, I let her go, but if she comes back to me…she's mine."

ooooooooo

Author's Note: The end is near.

1 Remy's story about chasing the butterfly was inspired by a similar story I read approx. 3 years ago told by rapper DMX in a XXL magazine interview.

2 Bobby's story of his love Sarah is not X-Men canon.

I really appreciate every review. Your critique and words of encouragement has helped me get this entire story on paper :o)

If I missed any names on the update list it is purely by accident or typing error. Also, I've recently moved and a lot of my printed emails have been misplaced and I'm starting to think that AOL deletes saved mail after a certain amount of time. Just email me again or leave a note in the review and I'll get you next time.

Next Time: Ororo/Logan hash things and out Rogue/Remy hash things out (is that vague enough for you?)


	25. Makeups to Breakups

**Note:** First let me start by apologizing. It was weird, a couple of days ago I was going through my reviews and it suddenly occurred to me how long I've taken to update in between chapters. Again, I'm sorry; I never intended on taking so long with this story. So here it is, not as long as my longer chapters, just nice and concise. But don't think I'm giving you a makeshift chapter, it was always suppose to go like this…

Edited Out Song Lyrics: 2005 04 27

****

Interactions

Chapter 25

Makeups to Breakups

(Ororo/Logan)

Ororo stood in the forest, resting against one of her favorite oak trees. Surrounding herself with the beauty of nature was always her cure for a troubled mind. She was in such a complete state of tranquility, she almost didn't notice the dark figure approaching her out of the corner of her eye. Choosing to ignore the added company, she gazed up into the heavens, captivated by the star filled sky.

Logan stopped a couple of steps behind her. He knew that she was aware of his presence and took it as a bad sign that she did not acknowledge him. The gentle winds and rustling of the leaves added to the serenity of the early morning. Logan hated to interrupt the peaceful atmosphere, but he just had to something—anything to draw her attention. "It's a beautiful night," he said, searching for any response from her.

Without so much as a sideways glance, she remained as she was, taking in all that nature had to offer.

"A bright moon," he observed, cursing himself for not thinking of something better to say.

Ever so slowly, she turned towards him, seeing him for the first time. It was the man she remembered, the same man she fell in love with, yet everything had changed.

"…the stars…" he faulted a bit as their eyes connected, forgetting what exactly he was rambling about, "…the stars…"

In that instant, she looked away, again focusing up above.

He shook his head, accepting the fact that he was being ignored. "…It's a beautiful night," he finished, sounding defeated.

"It is," she agreed in a whisper, not even knowing why she felt the need to join in on his observations.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips with the joy that she had responded to him. Yet her response was so soft, he was second guessing himself on whether or not he had heard her right. Still, it boosted his confidence enough for him to bring up the real topic. "We didn't get t' talk tonight at the boathouse."

He waited for her to speak, but she again said nothing. It was then that he realized he might have celebrated too early.

"Everybody had a chance t' work things out…'cept us."

Again, she chose to keep her thoughts to herself, trying her best to keep her emotions under control.

He stepped directly in front of her, forcing her to look at him. " 'Ro, say somethin' t' me."

Her eyes connected with his. She wanted to look away, but she could feel them pleading for her to stay focused. "Do you have any suggestions?" She asked as a rush of wind blew between them. "Because right now I cannot think of much to say."

That's fare. I'm askin' for her t' speak when I'm the one that has t' give her an explanation, he figured, though he didn't know how to go about giving her one. "If I could explain myself t' you, my actions, I would. Look, I fucked up, big time."

She just stared at him, giving no reaction that what he was saying was making any difference on how she was feeling.

"I never meant t' hurt you, 'Ro. You've got t' believe me," he pleaded as he held onto her elbow with one hand, only because he wasn't sure she would allow him to hold her hand.

His words had affected her, though she tried to remain calm. "I never thought you purposely tried to hurt me," she stated adamantly filled with its share of sincerity. She breathed in heavy, then whispered tiredly, "Still, it hurts all the same."

"I know, darlin', I know," he said as he took a step towards her. "If I could do anythin' t' take that hurt away from you, you know that I would."

"I know," she said remembering how Remy took her pain of the Mutant Massacre and made it his own. Staring back at Logan she knew that he did not possess that power—he could not share her pain. "It is just not possible."

"I know," he repeated full of remorse. He wanted so badly to find the right words to say, but in the end the only thing he found worth saying was, "I'm sorry…"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, _I'm_ sorry." Ororo could see the shocked expression on his face at her words. She could tell that he was ready to interrupt her, but she continued over him, "I should have never flew away from you after…_it_ happened." Ororo still could not bring herself to say the words out loud. "I should have stayed…we should have talked about it."

"You needed time t' yourself, I understand that." The fact that she was actually apologizing to him made him feel wrong all over; it should be the other way around.

With a sad smile, she remembered fondly, "We had some good times, some amazing times."

Logan smiled with her seeming to know all that she was referring to. _Yah, they were amazin' times._ The smile that was on her face was something he had waited all night to see; he took his time studying the shape of her lips as the smile began to fade from her face.

She started to blink more than usual, fighting back her tears. Looking over his head, she explained, "You could have called out anyone's name…anyone other than _her_."

"I don't know what happened t' me," he offered, knowing that it was a lame excuse.

"My _best_ friend," she stressed as she found the strength to look him back in the eyes. "If you had only told me that you still had feelings for her…that you loved her…"

"No!" He yelled angrily, loosing temporary control of his emotions. Clenching his teeth, he stated adamantly, "Let's get one thing straight, I _don't_ love her. At least, not in the way you think."

" 'Not in the way I think?' " His words troubled her to know end. "Then in _what_ way? In what way do you love her?"

He felt like slapping his forehead because of his stupidity. _Shit, I walked right into that one. _"As a friend," he answered after a moments hesitation. He could see the doubt in her eyes, knowing that she could tell that there was much more than just friendship. "A friend who I've shared a lot wit'," he added, choosing his words carefully. "That's all, 'Ro. I swear it."

He really doesn't get why I am so angry, she noted to herself. Trying to find a way to make him grasp where she was coming from, she asked, "How would you have felt if the situation were reversed? If I had called out Remy's name?"

His muscles tensed at the very thought of what she was saying, proving the point she set out to make.

"Doesn't matter how much I could try and convince you otherwise, you would have still…"

"You're right," he answered knowing what she was going to say_. I would have went crazy if she had called me Remy, knowin' the history those two have together. It would have made me suspicious as hell._ "I jus' can't look you in the eyes ever again if we let this hang over our heads. I can't live wit' what I did if you can't find it in your heart t' forgive me. Not that I deserve it."

"Are you kidding me?" She questioned not believing what she was hearing. It was clear to her that he was totally clueless to how she was feeling. "Logan, I _love_ you."

He was in awe at what he had just heard her say. _She loves me…as in, now, and not in past tense?_

As if to ease his doubt, she approached him with her hand out taking hold of his large hands. "My love for you has not change and I do not see it changing," she confessed truthfully. "I know it's true love because it's unconditional and cannot be turned off on a moments notice." Giving him a small smile, she placed her delicate fingers against his face, feeling his growing stubble. "Of _course_ I forgive you."

That was all he needed to hear to make everything right between them. Grabbing her into an embrace, he promised, "I will make it up t' ya, I _swear_ it."

He held her there, trapped in the safety of his burly arms, not noticing the dark clouds forming, darkening the moon lit sky.

(Rogue/Remy)

Rogue sat at the bar, tossing back a strong drink. Pounding her fist on the table, she yelled, "One more over here, Harry!"

The bartender, of the Tavern of the same name, approached his regular customer with a comical smile. "You sure no how to handle your liquor," he said as he handed her another rum in a medium sized glass.

"It's all in the genes," she said with a wink, knowing that he wouldn't understand her hidden meaning.

Rogue was hoping that a stop at Harry's, were she could get a quick pick me up, would help her when she spoke to Remy. However, she knew that the establishment did not have enough alcohol on the property she would need to get her even remotely tipsy, let alone ease her anxiety.

Her attention turned to the corner of the room where a man that had a little too much to drink, began picking songs in the juke box. "Shit!" He yelled as he hit the machine. "I didn't wanna hear that song. Gimme back my mutherfuckin' money or I'll kill ya!" He ordered the jukebox as he slurred his words.

"Ah wonder what song got him that pissed off," she wondered as she smirked at Harry. The song began to play in the background, causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance. "If he doesn't '_kill'_ the jukebox, Ah will," she mumbled to herself.

It hadn't been too long since she last heard that song, a couple of weeks at the most. Her thoughts unwillingly drifted to the last time she heard the tune.

---

"Shit, shit, shit!" With each word, Rogue's fist connected with the couch cushion, punching the stuffing out of it.

Remy happened to be passing through the living room that very minute and saw Rogue standing over the couch. "What's wrong, chere?"

"Huh?" She turned around to see Remy grinning from ear to ear, clearly finding her outburst humorous. "Nothin'," she mumbled.

Walking over to her, he pointed with his chin toward the cushion. "Are ya tellin' me dat pillow had t' die for no reason?"

"Ha-ha!" She laughed sarcastically. "Ah jus' lost a bet to Bobby, is all," she said pouting.

Picking out the feathers in her hair, he asked, "How much are ya out?"

"It not the money—it's the principle of the matter, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," he nodded in understanding.

Rubbing her chin, she said, "Besides, Ah think he cheated."

"What?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Her suspicious nature with regards to Remy went into overdrive as she asked accusingly, "Did you help him?"

"Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, Rogue," he answered too cool, for her liking.

Narrowing her eyes, she said, "Ah think you _did_ help him. Ah don't know how, but…"

A familiar instrumental began to play over the radio in the background. The music totally took Remy's focus away from Rogue. "Ya hear dat?" He asked with a bright smile and a sparkle in his eyes. "Stevie Wonder's _My Cherie Amour_. Dat's my favorite song."

La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la (2x)

Listening for a couple of seconds, she answered, "Yeah, Ah hear it."

"May I have dis dance?" He asked, bowing before her with an outstretched hand.

She looked around the empty room and couldn't help still feeling embarrassed. "Here? Now?"

"Oui," he answered then replied to her second question, "Oui."

"Ah don't kn…" She tried to answer, but by then he had already taken her hand and pulled her into his arms. It was then that she understood he hadn't _asked_ her to dance—it was more of a demand.

Together they swayed to the music, Remy leading the way. Within time, she moved in closer, resting her head on his shoulder, finally giving into the mood of the song.

She has heard the song before, but not for many years. The last time she heard the song she was probably a little girl—a time when the lyrics would go in one ear and out the other. However, listening to the song right then was hard for her to ignore. Every time she heard the word '_Cherie'_ as Remy whispered the song in her ear, she couldn't help but feel that the song was meant for her and her alone.

She hated Remy for choosing to dance with her to that particular song…a love that could never be. Still, some part of her ached—ached for the man that loved a woman he could never have.

Running his hands down her long curly hair, he wondered, "Ya ever hear a song a thousand times and never truly understand it 'til…'til…now?"

La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la (2x)

Her eyes darted away from him, searching for the answer to his question. _What does he expect meh to say?_ She wondered, angry that he had to ruin a beautiful moment by thinking out loud.

"T'anks, Rogue."

She looked back at him, almost forgetting they were still dancing. "For what?"

"De dance."

It was then that she realized the song was over and had been replaced by an up tempo track. "Oh," she mumbled letting go of his hands, flustered by the entire situation, "yah're welcome, Remy."

---

****

Crash!

Rogue snapped back to reality. Looking back toward the jukebox, she noticed the drunk man had collapsed with his drink on the floor.

Picking up her glass, she knocked back the beverage and slammed it down on the bar. She knew what she would have to do in order to get back in Remy's good graces, but she still wondered if she would be able to pull it off. Dropping a couple of bills by the empty glass she walked out of the bar.

**o o o**

Ororo held onto Logan, afraid to break away from his hold on her; however, she knew that she would have to eventually let him go and the longer she held on, the harder it was for her to do.

Stepping away from his embrace, she shook her head adamantly. "No, Logan, you do not understand." She could feel the winds around them begin to pick up, reacting to the turmoil she was trying to keep under control. "Yes, I forgive you…but I cannot forget what happened," she added, knowing he would need more of an explanation.

He looked at her as if she were speaking a foreign language. "Huh?" He asked still holding onto her hands.

"And because I cannot forget what happened," she explained, "I cannot continue with this relationship," she said softly as she let go of his hands.

His mouth hung open as if in a daze. " 'Ro…"

"It would not be fair for you _or_ for me."

"That's bullshit, 'Ro," he said, fighting his rage. "Ya love me, but we can't make this work?" _What kind of fuckin' shit is this!_

"I will _always_ be suspicious, Logan." She noticed him roll his eyes as if she was being ridiculous. "What kind of friendship can I have with _her_ if I can't help _but_ be jealous?"

" 'Ro."

"What kind of relationship can _we_ have if I'm always looking over my shoulder when you are having a conversation with _her_?" She asked, knowing that there was no right answer to her question.

" 'Ro…"

"What kind of lovers can we be if somewhere in the back of my mind I'm praying that you remember my name," she whispered, overwhelmed with a sense of loss. "I have played second in line before and I am determined _not_ to repeat that mistake."

He knew that she was referring to her past relationship with Forge and hated to be compared to him. " 'Ro…" he begged.

"Yes, I forgive you; if you don't believe anything else, _please_ believe that," she pleaded hoping that he would understand that she wasn't taking any pleasure in hurting him. "But this _isn't_ about you right now, it is about me and what I need to do for peace of mind."

" 'Ro…"

She interrupted him again, "It _has_ to be like this, Logan."

No it doesn't! Moving closer, he appealed to her, "Give me another chance, that's all I'm askin'."

"Just give me my space," she countered, too close to him to have the strength to step away, "that's all _I'm_ asking."

Grasping her tighter, showing no sign of letting her go he whispered, "I don't think I can."

"I don't think I can, either," she answered truthfully, too caught up with the moment to censor herself.

Standing so close to him, she could have easily forgotten all that had transpired—as if it were all some kind of horrid nightmare. However, it wasn't a nightmare, it was real life, something that she could not wake up from.

Snapping back to reality, she continued, "But damn it, I'm going to try…and I'm asking you to do the same thing."

"Don't leave like this. Not when we came so close to…to whatever it was we were goin'." Without any kind of warning, he dipped his head closer to her, brining his hands to both sides of her face and kissed her with the thought that it may be his last time.

She kissed him back with urgency, not wanting to be the one to pull away, but knowing that if she didn't step back soon, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

Smiling softly, she brushed her fingers against his lips, tracing the edges for memory sake. She took a step back and before he fully realized what was happening, a gush of wind came in between them and lifted her away from his grasps. "Bye, Logan."

And with a wave of her hand, it was over.

Logan watched as she flew away from him. If he could fly he would have been right behind her, but on further thought, he figured it might not be such a good idea. _Maybe I should do what she asked and give her some space._

With a load of pint up rage, he exploded and punched the oak tree with his closed fist. He found it easier to deal with the physical pain of his aching hand than the emotional pain of what had just happened.

Shaking his head, he held his crushed, bloody hand as it began to heal and walked away. Never did he think that he would be leaving without her and wondered if he had done the right thing. _Being here alone ain't what I had in mind. Maybe I should have accepted Betsy's offer._ If it meant being with Ororo instead of by himself licking his wounds, he would have risked making a deal with the devil herself.

**o o o**

Remy Lebeau had arrived at Winston's Cliff only minutes after making a brief stop someplace else. He was now resting on the hood of his car, looking at the sky and taking in some soothing music. He was in a state of ease, feeling as if a great weight, by the name of Rogue, had been lifted off his shoulders.

"**_WTYZ, bringing you the golden oldies, the radio DJ reminded his listeners. Right about now, we are going to reach back to the Jackson Five collection. You've requested it, so here it is, 'Never Can Say Goodbye'… "_**

Remy rolled his eyes pissed off with the DJ's song selection. _Any song in de world, but dis song,_ he thought in disgust. It did occur to him that he could always get up from the front of his car and change the radio station, but he was just too comfy to move and decided that he could suffer through the song. _Anyway, lil' Mike had such a powerful voice, he admitted. And dis is a beautiful song…_

He chuckled to himself at the thought of a pre teen Michael Jackson singing his heart out to a girl who was obviously too much for him to handle. "Jus' let her go, boy. Ya don't need her; you'll be better wit'out her," he said out loud, knowing that nobody was there to listen.

He closed his eyes, trying so very hard not to be touched by the lyrics; however, he could not help but identity with the _fool_ of the song. "I've been de fool one too many times…I ain't de fool no more," he whispered as if saying it out loud would make it so.

"Trust me, jus' say goodbye, kid," he mumbled, trying his best not to sound bitter.

The song struck a chord in him, something so deep that he managed to pick himself up from his comfortable position and switch off the radio. The last thing he wanted to think about was making up, especially after he was finally ready to let go. Finding his position back on the hood of his car, he lay down, his eyes searching the sky for a shooting star. Finding a shootin' star is considered t' be good luck…_and I need all the luck I can get right about now_, he thought to himself.

Resting his hands on the back of his head, he heard a swoosh from behind him. He had heard the sound many times before and knew that it meant that someone had just flown down behind him. Considering that so few of the X-Men could fly, the person behind him had to be one out of two people.

Please let it be 'Ro. It has t' be 'Ro, he thought to himself, not wanting to turn around and confirm his assumptions.

"It's meh, Remy," a southern famine voice stated.

Shit! He remained where he was, still trying to locate a shooting star. _I wanted t' be alone tonight._

He remained where he was, still trying to locate a shooting star. 

She waited for him to respond, but none came. "Ah wanted to…"

"How'd ya know where t' find me?" He asked, still refusing to look at her.

"Bobby told meh you'd be here," she whispered into the night.

Now why would he go and do a t'ing like dat, he wondered to himself.

She walked slowly over to the front of the car and stood over the thief. His face remained still, if he expressed any emotion at all, it would be one of indifference.

He stared at her blankly, waiting for her to begin, but offering no sign of encouragement.

Looking down at her hand while playing with her fingers, she confessed, "Ah've been havin' a bad couple of days…"

He rolled his eyes, not willing to hear her tired excuses.

Ignoring his irritated expression, she pressed on, "Mah mind has been all mixed up—more so than usual. And then that guy who Ah absorbed in our last battle—he's been causin' all kinds of craziness in mah head." She paused, waiting for his usual 'are you okay, chere', but he offered no words or sign of concern.

_A__ll right, Ah'm gettin' nothin' from him. Ah guess it's time t' pull out the big guns._ Standing up straight, she said_, "Ah know that the first Remy Ah absorbed took over mah body and talked to you."_

He was surprised that she had actually said something that peaked his interest. "How'd ya know?"

"Ah met him in mah head afterwards. He told meh that he spoke to you." Brushing her hair from her face, she asked, "Why didn't you tell meh?"

Shrugging with little care, he answered, "I didn't t'ink it was important."

_Bullshit!_ She thought to herself, but knew better then to say it out loud. She was trying to make up with him so she knew she had to be extra careful because it could so easily turn into an argument.

Swallowing hard, she went on and said, "He told meh that as far as you were concerned, nothin' has changed…you're still playin' games."

I got t' sit up for dis one, he thought as he sat forward on the car. Raising his index finger in the air and squinting his eyes as if he were figuring out a complicated problem, he grilled, "Let me get dis straight. Ya got all worked up 'cause de guy dat's in your head—de Remy dat ya first touched—told ya dat playin' games?"

She nodded her answer wary of how he would react to the new bit of information.

"Well, _fuck_ me!" He yelled sarcastically, slapping his knee. "Guess what Rogue? I _was_ playin' games when I first met ya. I didn't give a shit about ya; all I t'ought about was figurin' out a way were I could screw ya and stay alive in de process. Big fuckin' surprise!" He could see her 'holier than thou' routine coming from a mile away and decided to stop her before she started. "And don't ya dare stand dere actin' all innocent. I was playin' you and you were playin' me…"

"Don't get all mad 'cause Ah figured out your game and played it better than you," she replied, too quick to bite her tongue.

"Oh did ya now? Who came lookin' for whom tonight?" He took her reluctance to answer the question as a sign that he was the better player. "Yeah, dat's what I t'ought."

She inhaled loudly, trying desperately to calm her emotions, knowing that the situation was already starting to get out of hand. "Okay, let's jus' stop all this…Ah didn't come here to argue." Once she was sure that she had regained her composure, she continued, "Remy, Ah was wrong; Ah'm admittin' it to you. These past couple of days haven't been the best for me. All the people runnin' around mah head…"

He waved her off, not willing to fall for any of her 'poor me' routines. "I don't need t' pile on your demons, I've got my own t' deal t' deal wit'."

Her eyes narrowed sharply at his flippant regards to what she was going through. "No need to explain to meh. Ah'm dealin' with your demons too, remember?"

_And dere she goes, tryin' t' make me feel guilty for what she had t' go t'rough when **she** absorbed **me**._ Remy was angry, but he didn't know if he was angry at what Rogue was to do, or the fact that it was working. " kissed , remember?" He stated nonchalantly. "I nearly died, ya know," he added matter-of-factly trying to give her a dose of her own medicine. He saw the hurt in her eyes, which meant that he succeeded in what he set forth to do; yet, he wasn't happy about it.

He had crossed the line as far as she was concerned. "Let's not play who did what," she whispered as she looked him square in the eyes, "especially not after the other day when you left me alone with your friend the _rapist_."

Remy's face went still, hiding the shock he felt that she would actually take the bickering so far. _But why should I expect anyt'ing less from he?. _Nodding his head in acceptance, he relented, "I guess dat congratulations are in order for de both of us. We've proved dat we can still hurt each other."

Rogue looked away in shame, not even sure why she said what she did. The more she thought about it the more troubled she became. _Ah said it 'cause Ah knew Ah could say it. Ah could always lose mah temper with him knowin' that he would eventually forgive meh…Ah do it all the time.._

As if he could read her thoughts, he sighed. "I can't do dis anymore."

"Do what?"

"Dis." He could tell by her expression that she wasn't understanding what he was saying. "Us…whatever _us_ is…I can't do dis anymore."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "All of a sudden? Without any warnin'?"

"I'm jus' tired," he stated simply.

She looked at him clueless, waiting for him to say more.

Standing up from the car and moving closer to her, he explained, "I'm tired of tryin' t' get close t' ya, only t' have ya push me away."

_He's one to talk,_ she thought in frustration Taking a step back she yelled, "You do the same thin'! Anytime Ah'd ask you about your past, you'd change the subject."

Remy chuckled to himself, shaking his head. _She still doesn't get it. She's not even aware dat she's doin' it right now._

Remy reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her against his body, their faces almost touching. He noticed how instinctively tense she became.

"I'm tired of tryin' t' get close t' ya, only t' have ya push me away," he repeated slowly so she could realize that he meant physically instead of emotionally.

They stood face to face as his hands remained tightly around her wrist. Rogue knew that she was right in the middle of a game of chicken. She knew that he was waiting for her to move away first, just to prove that he was right in his assessment of their entire relationship. She did not want to give him the satisfaction; however, the longer he stared at her…

_…so close, too close, one slip, one accident…'I nearly died, ya know,'_ she heard him repeat in her memory.

Yanking her hand away from him, she took a step back, giving herself the much needed space that she had grown to crave over the years. She looked back to him with guilty eyes, expecting to see him smiling triumphantly; however, his face remained still.

"I'm tired, Rogue," he repeated for the last time as he turned away.

Grabbing his arm, she said desperately, "It's only 'cause Ah'm afraid Ah might hurt you."

He pulled away from her, not wanting to hear the same thing again for the umpteenth time. Again he sat on the hood of his car, looking away from her out into the horizon.

"Ah'm jus' scared, okay?" she called out to him from where she stood. She wanted to cry, hating to admit to being scared, but she refused to let the tears fall. "But once Ah get back the bracelet…"

"You'll still be scared," he finished her sentence.

She watched as he picked up a rock from the ground and tossed it over the cliff without the familiar sound of his kinetic energy.

Looking up at the stars he said, "You'll always be scared. I know dat now…I can accept it…now."

She took his words as an insult. Stomping over in front of him so he could see her face, she yelled, "You don't know shit!"

"I know dat his isn't de first time your powers were negated," he responded calmly. "How ya acted dis time was no different dan how ya acted in de cave." He watched as her body language change with the mention of the cave. She seemed to become more timid with the memory. "I still couldn't touch ya," he concluded with a shrug.

Rogue did not have a quick reply for him. The fact that he brought up the cave brought out so many conflicting emotions, she chose to stay silent than to say something she may regret. Instead, she decided to bypass the entire topic. "What can Ah do to get you to change your mind?"

He refused to answer. _Dere's not'ing you can do._

"You really want to touch meh that bad, huh?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. "But you did touch meh, remember? Although Ah guess holdin' hands jus' isn't enough for you.. It's all about sex, isn't it?" Looking up to the sky, she wondered, "Why should you be any different than all the guys out there?"

"Don't know," he replied with a shrug.

"Ah'm sure if Ah steal back mah bracelet and activate it then let you fuck me right here, you'd take meh back in a second."

"Dat's a start," he said, not stopping the grin from appearing on his face. "De Institute Security System is still not 100 so it won't be hard for you t' snatch it."

She gave him a wry smile. "Then I shall be back," she said in perfect English. With a wave of her hand, she took to the air.

He watched as she flew away from his sight. "No, ya won't," he whispered to himself. Resting back on the car, he closed his eyes, proud that he was able to stand his ground.

(Ro Joe/Sinister)

Ro-Joe awoke in a panic nearly falling off his chair. He swung his head from side to side trying to remember where he was exactly. Within minutes the memory of what he was doing at Sinister's hidden base was in the forefront of his mind.

Ro-Joe looked at his watch and cursed underneath his breath. He was at the base for much longer than was necessary. Rising from the chair and stretching his tired muscles, he began to pace the hallway grumbling to himself. "There's no way that readin' Psylocke's letter and thinkin up a response should take this long!"

He stopped pacing momentarily in order to wipe the bead of sweat from his forehead. He was becoming extremely nervous. The only way for him to ever make it to Magneto's secret meeting area was if he left that instant. Before he had the good sense to change his mind, he punched in the code to the lab.

The doors swooshed open as Ro-Joe bravely stepped through them; however, his bravery soon disappeared once he saw the look on Sinister's face.

_Shit! What the hell was I thinkin'?_ He closed his eyes trying to prepare himself for whatever his boss would do. After a couple of seconds of silence, he reopened his eyes to see Sinister hunched back over a microscope deep in his experiment.

With a weak voice, he managed to say, "I've come to check on ya…on your response to—ah—Psylocke…if ya have one…yet."

"Why the rush?" He asked now focused on a computer screen.

"No reason," he lied nervously.

Sinister turned around in his chair to face the younger man in amusement. "A bulletin has been flashing on the radio. It seems like police are on a massive hunt for the murder of two police officers."

Ro-Joe held his breath, his body over flowing with anxiety.

Folding his hand on his lap, he added, "They're looking for a mutant by the name of Ro-Joe Johnson."

_Busted! _Ro Joe lowered his eyes to the floor in defeat

Sinister's seemingly pleasant mode soon turned serious. "I ask you again, why the rush?"

He began to babble in earnest, "It wasn't my fault; It was self defense. It was either them or me—so I shot 'em!" Walking up to Sinister, he begged, "I need a response from you to give Psylocke. If I don't give her one she'll hunt me down; I know it. And she _can_ do it too, she's a telepath!"

"You never told me you were connected with the X-Men," he stated with controlled anger. "With Psylocke's capabilities, she could be in your mind right now…she could get a sense of what I'm doing here or snatch the codes to the base from your mind at the very least!"

"But I'm not in contact with her," he insisted, knowing that his very life hung in the balance. "I met her once long ago, but have barely seen her since tonight when she tracked me down—the bitch is crazy!" _I Better tell him the whole truth_. Taking a deep breath, he confessed, "I plan on goin' to Asteroid M…with Magneto. The last trip is in an hour or so in Buffalo, New York. I have to go—either I leave now or I get nabbed by the cops—shit, they know my name now, it's only a matter of time before they find me."

"But you can't go with Magneto. Psylocke won't let you," he said with a smile. "And I can't give you a response to her letter." His eyes shifted to the envelope over by the other table. "As you can see, I haven't even opened the note."

"Bullshit!" He cursed, too pissed off to remember that he was scared of the red eyed man. "This is my life you're messin' with," he yelled in frustration.

The scientist shrugged his shoulders without a care. "You'll never make it to Psylocke and then to Buffalo. You don't have enough time."

He was right—Ro-Joe knew it. He relented with the thought that Sinister wasn't going to give him the message and Psy would do something to him if he tried to head to Magneto and avoid her. _This entire thing is fucked up. I might as well jus' turn myself in to the cops, considering that they'll probably catch me in no time._

He then noticed Sinister searching for something through his draw. He watched as the scientist pulled out a small metal device and tossed it over to his waiting hands.

"What's this?"

"Stick it on your forehead."

Ro-Joe gave him a quizzical look. "Yeah right, I'm puttin' this on my forehead," he said sarcastically.

"It will block you from psychic probes…but only for two hours at the most."

Ro-Joe starred at him in utter astonishment unsure of what to say.

Turning back to his computer, he mumbled, "You better leave now…if you want to make it in time."_He's actually givin' me a way out---I can't believe it! Nothin' in the past couple of months I've known him has shown me that he has a heart._ There was nothing he wanted to do more than leave that very moment and yet, he could not."I—I don't know how to thank ya." He's basically givin' me my freedom—he's givin' me my life back.

There was nothing he wanted to do more than leave that very moment and yet, he could not. "I—I don't know how to thank ya." 

"Don't get sentimental. I would have kept you here working for me if you weren't wanted by the police."

"Thank you, thank you, so much! You're the man!" He yelled in excitement running toward the door.

"While you're out there, send in the boy!" He called out after him just as the doors closed.

Sinister got up from the desk and walked to the examining table, making sure everything was ready to go.

The tiny envelope, which was given to him by Ro-Joe and written by Betsy, stilled remained on his desk…unopened.

(Jean/Scott)

Jean lay huddled in bed with her husband, not able to conceal the growing smile on her face. Thinking back on their first night together in a long time, she mused, _If that was a preview of what is to come during our three-day lock in, we'll need our rest._

She watched Scott as he slept, his warm breath brushing against her in a steady rhythm. She wished they could stay in that position forever in each other's arms. How did she ever get so lucky to find a man like Scott, she would never know. Moments like these she felt an overwhelming love for him, she did not know what to do with herself. It was like she just wanted to be a part of him, more than just him being in her during sex, more than just connecting with him in her mind…just, more.

She gently removed herself from the arms of his sleeping form, careful not to wake him…just not careful enough.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked playfully as placed his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"I was trying not to wake you," she said as traced her finger around his neck. "I'm just a little thirsty. You gave me quite the work out, you know."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he began to get up from the bed. "Let me get it for you…"

"Don't you dare," she stated as she gently pushed him back down against the pillows. "You need to save your strength. I'm far from finished with you," she said with a wink.

"Yes, ma'am," he surrendered, giving her a soldier's salute. He couldn't resist giving her a small kiss, which quickly turned much deeper as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him.

"Not now," she said playfully, pushing him away. "Later," she promised as she eased out the bed.

He watched as she wrapped her naked body in a bathrobe and left the bedroom, making her way through the dark house.

Scott was happy now that he had spent some quality time alone with his wife—he truly felt like he had finally begun his vacation. Jean was so trilled when he told her that he wanted them to spend three days together without being distracted with X-Men duties. He reasoned that they were off to a very good start and could not wait for her to return to bed.

He listened to the sound of running water which he figured was coming from the kitchen tap. He tried very hard to be patient and waited for her to quench her thirst. He could hear her begin to rummage through the house.

"Somebody left the window open!" Jean shouted.

"It wasn't me!" He yelled in response_. It must have been one of the many guests we had over tonight._ Thinking back to the entire team together in his living room, he remained optimistic that everyone would continue the bounding that had begun earlier in the night. _I told everyone that they are welcomed to return anytime they wanted; I hope they will take me up on that offer…after the three day are up of course…_

He heard she shut the window.

"Sweetie pie!"

His wife's voice cut into his thoughts. It took only a second to analyze her voice and even though she was calling him sweetie pie, he could hear a touch of annoyance underneath.

"How many times do I have to remind you to hang up your things when you finished with them or throw them in the wash?" She asked rhetorically.

_I don't remember tossing my clothes…at least not today._ "I'm sorry dear," he replied quickly. Being married had taught him that saying sorry was the easiest way out of a long lecture.

"It okay," she replied, lightheartedly, "just don't let it happen…"

He listened as her voice trailed off as if she did not feel the need to finish the sentence, considering she has told him the same thing countless times before.

Scott folded his hands behind his head as he sat propped up against the pillows, waiting for his wife to return to him. Now that he was up, he felt fully alert, ready to pick up right where they had left off an hour or so before.

The longer he thought about her and what he planned to do with her, the more he realized that she was still no where to be seen. "Honey?" He called out, expecting to hear her loving response.

There was no answer in return.

"Honey?" He called out again.

Again there was no response.

He began to think that she might have stepped outside for a few minutes. _But if that were true, she would have mentioned it to me._

Scott sat up from the bed. "Jean?"

At that instant he wasn't about to wait for an answer already fearing that something must have happened to her. He threw over the blanket he was covered in as he found his boxers and quickly put them on.

Scott was about to jump out of bed and stopped short when he saw Jean enter the room slowly with a far away expression on her face and an almost smile. He froze on the bed, peering at her in order to see what it was she had around her neck.

_It looks like a long piece of cloth._ He watched as she took slow steps to him as she brought the cloth towards her nose and inhaled deeply.

"What is it?" Through the darkness he would see tears beginning to flow from her eyes. "Jean?" He moved closer to the edge of the bed as she dropped down beside him. He covered her with his arm in a semi hug, getting a smell of the strong cologne coming from whatever was around her neck.

"That's awful," he whispered, referring to the smell as it burned his nose hairs.

Looking up at him with tear filled eyes, she whispered, "It's my grandfather."

What? Her grandfather died a long time ago.

She held out the ugly brown tie that was around her neck so that he could better see it. "It's not really my grandpa's tie, but it's his cologne." She didn't have to trail far within her memory to remember the name. "Robust," she said with a bright smile.

Scott slowly began to recall a story she had told him long ago while they were still dating about her favorite grandfather and how he use to douse himself with a strong cologne. _I remember Jean saying something about him dying and how she had an ugly tie to remember him by._ Suddenly, the entire story flooded his memory. He looked at Jean in confusion as he pointed to the brown tie. "I thought the tie burned in a fire that you accidentally caused." Upon further thought, he added, "And didn't they stop making that brand of cologne years ago?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, as she rubbed her face against his chest.

Brushing his hand against the tie he wondered, "Then where did this come from?"

She looked up at him, wanting to know the answer as well. "I don't kn…" she paused a moment, realizing that there could only be one possible answer.

_Remy!_ She thought, nearly shouting his name out loud. The more she thought about it, the more she knew she had to be right._ I told him the story about my grandpa the other night in the kitchen and he's the only other person I ever told that story to and tonight he said that he wanted to give me something, plus he spent most of the night by the window…_

She thought, nearly shouting his name out loud. The more she thought about it, the more she knew she had to be right. 

"This is pretty freaky."

With the sleeve of her robe, she wiped away the last of her tears. Looking towards her husband with a bright face and rubbing her runny nose she said, "Maybe it's not so freaky after all."

Scott gave her a quizzical look, but soon realize that whatever Jean meant, it wasn't going to be explained to him anytime soon.

She looked past Scott towards their bedroom window, her thoughts drifting from her grandfather to the Cajun. She really felt like running out of the room in search of Remy just so she could plant a big 'thank you/all is forgiven' kiss on his cheek.

I can't believe he went through the trouble of actually doing this for me. And to think about how I treated him tonight. He could have just thrown this out without saying anything to me—I would have never known—yet he choose to still give it to me anyway.

The touch of Scott's hand against her cheek refocused all of her attention to where it belonged. She stared him in the eyes, sadden by the fact that all she could see was her reflection in his glasses. Combing his hair with her fingers, she said softly with all her heart, "I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too." He lowered her head, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Jerking his head away, he asked, "Can you move the tie from around your neck? I think I'm allergic to it." _I'm not surprised it was taken off the market_.

She smiled in response, admitting to herself that the cologne did take some getting use to. Smelling it one more time, she removed the tie from around her neck and swung it over the bedpost.

Positioning herself on his stomach with one leg between each side, she asked, "Better?"

"Much." Wrapping his arms around her lower body, pulling her closer against his chest, he wondered, "Now, where were we?"

"Ummm…"

He planted her earlobe with soft kisses then paused and asked, "Right here?"

"No," she answered shaking her head.

Moving his lips to the side of her neck, he sucked it hard, moistening the area with his tongue. "Right here?"

She giggled with anticipation then shook her head. "No."

Scott traced her with his lips, moving down her body resting on the nipple of her breast. Looking back at her with a wicked grin, he asked, "Right here?"

"Bingo!" She yelled, giving a thumbs up sign.

In a swift motion, he picked her up from his chest and turned her over on the bed…

**o o o**

Remy had a mischievous smile on his face. His mind had briefly wandered to an hour or so before when he made his return back to the boathouse through the window. He could still hear the sounds of the loving couple and the squeaking of their bed as he made his way quietly around their living room where he had placed a tie on the floor.

After Jean had told him the story of her grandfather that night in the kitchen, he made it a point to phone Jake the Liquor Store man and get him to buy an 'ugly brown tie' which were Jean's words when she was describing it to him that night. Remy would have bought the tie himself, but at that time he was too busy to go out shopping, considering they were still on Red Alert, plus he had been dealing with Rogue…

Ordering the Robust cologne was harder to manage since it had been off the market for years; however, that bit of news didn't trouble Remy too much. Everything had a price and the Thief was willing to pay top dollar for a discontinued awful smelling cologne.

He really wanted to see the look on Jean's face when she smelled the tie for the first time, but it wasn't to be. _I bet she's gonna feel so guilty when she realized what I did for her._

The mischievous smile that was on Remy's face became bigger knowing that a 'Thankful Jean' would be far more entertaining than the 'Bitchy Jean' he had been dealing with. The trouble he had now was trying to figure out how exactly to use his new position with the first lady of the X-Men.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard soft steps behind him. Turning around to face the other direction, he saw Rogue walking toward him. _Can't believe she came back. _It was then that he noticed Rogue swinging the bracelet around her finger looking very proud of herself.

He hid his shock, but wasn't about to do any cartwheels. She proved that she could locate the bracelet and nothing else as far as he was concerned.

"See, Ah got it," she said as she strutted proudly around him. "Ah know you thought that Ah would freak out or whatever. Sorry to disappoint you."

Remy brought both hands together. **Clap**…**clap**…**clap**

His applause was loud; however, it lacked any sort of energy.

She noticed his demeanor and knew the subliminal message that was being sent. "Hmmm, a sarcastic clap; that's a new one," she said without a care. "Ah'll give a lil' curtsy all the same." With one foot in front of the other, she gave a proper curtsy as if she were wearing a dress.

He watched her coldly, knowing that she was trying to get him to smile—it wasn't working. "I see ya still don't get it."

Pausing momentarily from her antics she asked, "Get what?"

"Remember what I told you dat day by de pool when ya were blinded in battle?"

She rolled her his visibly annoyed with having to repeat his philosophy. "Trust the people that care about you."

He knew that she was stalling—that she knew what he really wanted her to say. "What else did I tell ya, Rogue?" He asked calmly.

"When you're vulnerable, don't trust anyone," she mumbled impatiently. "We went over this countless times."

He nodded, indicating that she gave the answer he was fishing for. "Yeah well, _I_ seemed not t' be payin' attention, but I'm payin' attention now. I should have followed my own advice." Pointer to her, he explained, "_You_ had control of everyt'ing dat was in me."

She was beaming in response to his words. _And Ah liked that…wait a minute…_Running over what he had said again in her mind, she asked with outraged, "_Had_?" Her head was spinning with the significance of his words. "So you don't trust meh anymore, is that it?"

"Now ya seem t' understand."

Is he actually serious? The fact that he was still sitting on his car without seeming the slight bit interested that she had the bracelet in her hand, spoke volumes. _Shit!_

The fact that he was still sitting on his car without seeming the slight bit interested that she had the bracelet in her hand, spoke volumes. 

"Okay, Ah—Ah understand—Ah hear what you're sayin'. Ah can be erratic, right? Like one minute everythin' is perfect between us and the next minute Ah'm freakin' out on you." She remembered the day she told Scott the reason she broke up with Remy weeks before was because she wanted him to find a girl so he could satisfy his need without feeling guilty. _Fuck, Ah could jus' tell him the real reason why Ah freak out on him from time to time, but Ah don't want him to know how pathetic Ah really am. Anyway, now that Ah have the bracelet, Ah don't have to act like that anymore._

Moving away from her thoughts, she continued, "That's over now, Remy. It's in the past. What Ah'm tryin' to say is, Ah want to make things right between us." With each word she took a step closer to him and professed honestly, "You're the only one that has ever given meh any kind of hope." Standing before him, she took a deep breath. "Remy, Ah _love_ you," she revealed, bracing herself for what was to come next.

Seconds had past between them where neither had anything to say. Rogue searched his soul through his red eyes, looking for any lasting sign of hope left to cling to.

Remy gradually slid down the hood of the car and stood on his feet. He brought his hands to her face, carefully brushing her hair from her eyes so that she could see the sincerity in _his_ face. Moving his hands to both sides of her hair covered cheeks, he stated, "Frankly mon chere, I don't' give a shit."

She shook her head so that he would remove his hands from her face. She expected to hear him say that after the way she reacted to him in the medial lab; however, some small part of her hoped that he would have returned the loving sentiment. "Ah don't believe you."

"Believe it," he stated simply.

"The day before yesterday you told me you were in love wit' meh and now Ah'm suppose to believe that you don't care?"

Looking helplessly into the sky, he said with a touch of amusement, "I mus' have been out of my fuckin' mind."

She could not find the humor in his statement. "No, you're out of your mind _now_ and you're gonna kick yourself when the sun rises and you realize that Ah'm gone."

"Den go, Rogue!" He ordered, pointing over her head as if giving her the quickest route out of his life. "Leave me de fuck alone and prove me wrong."

"Fine, Ah _will_ leave!" She lied, having no intention of doing so. "But first tell me that you don't love meh. Look meh in the eyes and tell meh it's over."

_De ol' look me in de eyes routine,_ he thought unimpressed He had to answer that question so many times before, he felt that he had mastered it_. I've been t'rough dis before wit' other woman; it was always a piece of cake._ Staring his former girlfriend in the eyes, the words rolled off his tongue with little effort, "It's over."

It was now Rogue's turn to be unimpressed with his performance. She raised a brow sensing a moment of weakness within him for the first time. "That's not all that Ah asked you to say." Placing both hands on her hips, she ordered, "Now, tell meh you don't love meh." _Yes, Ah'm bluffin', but for some reason Ah know he won't be able to say it. There's no way he can tell a lie like that to mah face and have me believe it._

He was trying to read her, trying to get a sense of where she was coming from, but all he could feel were a mix of jumbled emotions. Because he couldn't read her, he decided to go for the direct approach and asked, "What do ya want from me?"

"Ah want you tell meh you don't love me."

Instead of answering, he looked at her in utter stillness.

Just enough time had passed for her to declare victory. Raising her fist in the air in jubilation, she yelled, "Ah _knew_ it; you're _so_ full of shit!" _Though he almost had me goin' there for a while_, she admitted to herself. Now that she was sure that he still loved her, she snapped the bracelet around her wrist. "Jus' let me activate it and prove to you that Ah'm serious and that Ah wanna make things work and we can start over and…"

Remy was less concern with her babbling now that he could see how much she was shaking as she tried to operate the bracelet. Soon he realized that she had been twisted the device around her wrist and not much else. Nodding his head in acceptance he observed, _Rogue is talkin' a lot 'bout what she **would** do and really isn't doin' shit. All dat yappin' about pressin' de button and it's no where t' actually bein' activated._

Suddenly to his amazement, he watched as her fingers moved directly over the activation button, ready to push down on it.

_Fuck!_ Quickly, his hand shot up and was over her hand, preventing her from pushing down on the button

She furrowed her brow in bewilderment, confused by what he was doing.

Shaking his head sadly, he whispered, "It's too late."

"No, it's not," she answered, not believing what he was saying, "jus' let meh…"

"Yes, it is," he replied firmly.

A sense of doubt began to take over. She was suddenly beginning to believe that he was serious about ending their relationship. _No, no, it **can't** be over. He's probably jus' tryin' to teach meh a lesson, the bastard. _"Remy, please don't do this…"

"I can't do it again, Rogue."

She didn't want his words to sink in. _He jus' needs to hear me say that Ah'm serious…he jus' needs me to say that Ah'll never hurt him again_… The tears she had fought so hard to control were beginning to roll down her cheeks. "Ah'm beggin' you now, okay? I'm _beggin'_ you. Ah'll do whatever you want…"

"Rogue…"

"Ah'll never hurt you again," she rambled on, "let meh prove myself to you."

"…It's over." Soon, he was prepared to say something that even he thought could never happen. Capturing her total attention so that she would have no doubt, he declared, "I _don't_ love you."

Her mouth opened in shock, her body reacting to his statement as if the wind was knocked out of her. She felt cold as if someone had just drained all the blood from her veins—as if she were the one being absorbed.

"Oh mah Gawd!" Never in her life could she believe that he would ever say that to her—and have her believe it.

She bit her lip, wiping the ever flowing tears from her eyes. She searched his face for any sign of compassion, at that point she would even accept pity, but there was none to be found. "Well, Ah told you that's what Ah wanted to hear," she said softy, admitting to herself that he had called her bluff.

"Ah tried," she whispered, her voice shaky. Being turned down was hard enough, but the hardest thing she had to do was walk away from him. It took everything she had to turn her back to him, knowing that the next time she saw him, she would have no claim to him. _Ah've always pushed him away before, but he would always find the path back to meh. So what was different this time? _The answer soon came to her. _Ah guess Ah finally pushed him away too far…too far to find the path back._

She took one step away from him than two, each step becoming less shaky than the one before. She set her mind on walking straight—where exactly, she didn't know, just as long as she kept on walking straight—one foot in front of the other. If she were headed in the other direction she would have most likely just walked off the cliff.

It took everything that was in her to not turn around and throw herself at his feet. Yes, even after her sob filled plea to him, she still possessed some dignity. _But if Ah knew he would give meh another chance, Ah would do it in a heart beat..._

"Hey, Rogue," he called to her.

Her heart felt as if it would jump out of her chest as she reacted to his voice. A subtle feeling of hope took over her as she slowly turned around to face him. He was closer to her than she thought he would be, only then realizing that she had not taken very many steps away from him. Her breathing slowed considerably, her body was still so she could hear ever word of what he was about to say.

"It's hard, ya know?" He said, his voice cracking despite him trying to hold back his true emotions. Despite his intentions to prevent her from knowing he was hurting too, he knew that she could hear the sadness and longing that was seeping from him. "It's jus' really hard," he repeated more sturdily.

She nodded her head, truly understand what he meant—it was hard. The longer she stood facing him, the more apparent it became that he was not going to say anything else.

_That's it? _She asked herself in disbelief. She watched him closely for any sign that he was wavering on his earlier decision._ That's it,_ she declared, accepting her fate. Turning around she took another step, finding she had lost the confidence she had gained before.

She asked herself in disbelief. She watched him closely for any sign that he was wavering on his earlier decision. she declared, accepting her fate. Turning around she took another step, finding she had lost the confidence she had gained before. 

Remy watched as she left him_. Jus' let her walk away, jus' let her walk away, jus' let her… _"Rogue," he called again a little louder than before.

She stopped short, almost falling down from unbalanced. Facing him for the second time was as if he was ripping her beating heart from her chest. The tears began to roll down her face with new urgency.

"It's better dis way."

She had to bite her tongue to stop from yelling at him. _How the fuck does he know what way would be better? _Heat began to flow through her as she tried to control her anger. It was then that she realized that he did still care, but chose instead to be rid of her than to risk being with her. The fact that he was thinking logically instead of with his heart, burned her. _He really doesn't believe meh when Ah say Ah won't hurt him again. _Yes, she has had many chances with him before, but hated him for not giving her one more.

Again, she mustered all her strength to turn around, knowing that she had what it took to finally be able to leave him.

Jus' let her walk away, jus' let her walk away, jus' let her…"Rogue."

"Remy, enough!" She yelled as she spun around, her body shaking with pint up emotion. She felt as if she would explode with all the anxiety that he was causing in her. "Ah can't take anymore of this…you're killin' meh." Clenching her fist, she cried, "Jus' let meh go!"

"I _can't_," he said before he had the good sense to stop himself.

Everything that was in her became still, only her eyes growing with realization of what he had just said. "You can't?" She swallowed hard then licked her dry lips with uncertainty. "What do you mean, Remy?" She asked desperately. "What are you tellin' meh?"

His eyes shifted toward the grass as if he had said too much too soon. "I don't know," he answered so confused with his own words.

She zeroed in on him, not willing to let him escape what he had said. "The fuck you _don't_ know," she replied as she stomped over to him.

He looked back into her teary green eyes—oh, how he wanted to look anywhere but there. It was too late; she had him locked in a stare that was too strong to break free, and so he stayed prisoner. "We can't undo de past; it's too fucked up t' undo," he stated, succeeding in fighting back his tears.

Nodding her head cautiously, she agreed, "You may be right."

"Dat's the one good t'ing 'bout de future," he continued, trying so hard not to caress her face, instead choosing to take her hand, "it's not messed up wit' all our shit."

She brushed away his hands in frustration with all his mumbo jumbo. "Forget the past and the future," she ordered impatiently. "What about the present, the _now_. What about us…now?"

"Now?" He repeated as if it were the first time he had ever heard the word.

Taking the time to contemplate the question, he thought, _Now it is de early mornin'. Now we are on a cliff. Now we are together. Now we are close enough t' touch. Now not'ing else seems t' matter._ Now, in itself, was easy to deal with; it was everything else that seemed to complicate matters.

Focusing back on her, he answered truthfully, "Now? Now I jus' can't make any promises."

Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him into her and whispered, "Gawd, Remy, Ah'm not askin' you to!" She buried her head into his chest, feeling that she would fall to her knees without his support. "Ah'm the one who is makin' the promises; can't you see!"

As he stood there, with her body pressed against his own, he could feel the pounding of her heart, matching the rhythm of his own. What else could he do? He had already told her he didn't love her. Looking into her teary eyes and lying to her that he didn't love her…she did that to him. A lonely tear managed to escape his eye to his disbelief. He couldn't even remember the last time he had cried and yet there he was actually having to wipe his eye. She did that to him and yet he still loved her.

He was damned…damned to love her, he could see it all so clearly now. It all made sense. His penance for all that he had done wrong in his life would be a love that could only bring him heartache. He now figured that Rogue would forever be his punishment and the fool in him was willing to accept his sentence without a fair trial.

In a mere whisper, he said, "Let's jus' take it one day at a time."

Slowly, she brought her head up from his chest in astonishment. For the first time of the night, she finally had found what she was searching for deep in his red on black eyes…hope.

"Startin' today," she said softly as the sun made its first peak out of the horizon, adding beautiful warm colors to the dreary night sky.

"Startin' right _now,_" he added with a soft smile.

Both Remy and Rogue turned to witness the birth of a new day together with the birth of their new relationship. Turning back to each other, captivated by the moment where everything seemed to finally be perfect, they remained as they were in silence not wanting to spoil the moment with talk of what was to come—not wanting to discuss the fact that the not knowing was terrifying.

Remy was so caught up with the sight of his love and their renewed relationship, he missed the very shooting star he had spent the night searching for—and all the luck that came with it.

****

The End

oooooooooooo

Author's Note:

My Cherie Amour—Stevie Wonder

Never Can Say Goodbye—Jackson Five

Yeah, that's it. I truly want to thank every single person who reviewed and dropped me an email. I am going to write all your names down in the end because just knowing that there were people reading kept me coming back to write it all out.

The flashback of Remy and Rogue was a deleted scene that I probably wrote way back to be in Chapter 13, I don't remember why I left it out though. By fluke I found it again and decided to add it into the last chapter. I almost didn't put it in because I figured that two songs in one chapter were a little much, but I really like that song and it reminds me of there relationship, so… :o)

Sorry to all the Ororo/Logan people, but I felt that's how it had to end. Whether 'Ro made the right decision, I don't know, but I love that fact that she stood her ground. Too bad for Wolvie :o(

And for the Remy/Rogue people, 'one day at a time' can mean so many things. Will it all work out in the end for them or will it only end in heartache like Remy thinks will happen, who knows? I guess it would be me ;o) but you all can work it out in your imagination.

Still I'm not a bastard; I know that there are some things left unsaid like:

What will Xavier's reaction be when he reads the report and finds out what all the X-men have been up to? What's the deal with Rogue and her memories? What plans did Betsy have for Sinister? 

Of course there are many other things to wrap up which is why there is something else…

Next time: The epilogue


	26. EpilogueEndnote

**Note: **_Warning_! To all of you who were satisfied with the somewhat finality of the previous chapter, do not read any further. Those of you who are imaginative and don't mind filling in the blanks, read on...

**Interactions**

**Chapter 26**

**Epilogue **

**(Kenny Cruz)**

They all stood on the open field in the outskirts of Buffalo. Very few people spoke, most using the time of silence to think about their life and all they would be leaving behind.

One man stood tall above the others–not so much in height, but more so in spirit. He zipped down his jacket, the coolness of the early morning finally rising to a temperature he could bare. Having spent all of his life between the desert of Nevada and the hot beaches of California, he still was not use to the cool summers of the east.

He was strong, yet slender. He had dirty blond hair, which he cropped off the night before, feeling as though he needed a new look for the new phase in his life. He knew he was destined for greatness–that his life would be much more than the mutantswho stood and waited around him. He knew he was special and that he would be standing _next_ to Magneto, not behind him.

For some reason, the his eyes settled on a young black man, who had wondered into the crowd. The man looked as though he were lost, uncertain of what was to come. "Hey," he greeted the other man, who stopped next to him.

"Is this…"

"Yup," he responded instantly, with a twinkle in his blue eyes, having heard the same question from other late arrivals.

_I can't believe I made it!_ Ro-Joe felt like kissing the ground and probably would have; however, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. _Last thing I need is to be recognize and be rejected from going to Asteroid M. _"So where's the big guy?"

"We still have a couple of minutes," he answered, eyes still searching the early morning sky. He glanced back over to the other man, who looked antsy, his body making jerky movements as he tried to survey the landscape. _He's obviously very nervous. _Being the type of person who enjoyed meeting new people, he extended his hand. "My name is Kenny Cruz, by the way."

Ro-Joe just looked at Kenny, his hands still deep into his pockets. "Cool."

Kenny drew his hand back, finding it odd the man who he just introduced himself to, did not return the favor. The longer he looked at the uneasy man, the more it triggered something in his memory. "You know, you look kinda familiar."

_Shit_! His head immediately zeroed in on the ground as though it were the most interesting thing in the world–finding that the only way to avoid eye contact. _The media must be flashin' my picture all over the television now if this guy recognizes me. _"Is that so?" He mumbled.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked, the curiosity getting the best of him.

"You must be mistakin' me for someone else," he lied. "I'm sure all us _black_ people look alike to ya _white_ guys."

"I'm sure," he agreed with a smile, but he still could not shake the sensationthe man before him was indeed familiar. "But I _know_ I've seen you somewhere before."

Ro-Joe's heart beat increased in reaction to the intense stare he was receiving. He had come too far to have everything fall apart right when it was within his reach. "You got the _wrong_ guy."

"Nah, I don't think so," he stated with absolute certainty. "You're name's Ro Joe Johnson."

"That _ain't_ my name."

He stepped closer to the other man, "Now I know for _sure_ it's you."

Ro-Joe took a quick look around him, trying to see if he could find a clear path in case he needed to sprint out of the area.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to finger you out."

_This dude really ain't gonna let up. _It was as if the man could see right through him. "Like I said, I _ain't_ the guy."

He sighed, shaking his head, knowing he had him at a disadvantage. "Before you dig a deeper hole, I feel that I should let you know something. I sense things. Right now I can see the monocular structure of your body. I see the increase of your heart beat and the configurations in your brain. I can tell when you are telling the truth-but most importantly, I can tell when you're _not_."

Ro-Joe straightened up his stance, not one to back down. "And?"

"And," looking him over one more time as if to make sure, he added, "you're _not_."

**(Scott/Jean)**

Scott rolled over in his bed, curled beneath the sheets. He had spent most of the night pleasing his wife and had finally found himself settling into a deep sleep.

"_**You have 30 minutes to get yourself together and meet me in the Control Room!"**_

Scott's eyes flashed open covered by his shades, as he heard Xavier's blaring voice echo through his mind. The professor was still in Shi'ar–of that Scott was certain–which meant Xavier wanted to speak with him through the video camera.

_Shit! It must have something to do with the Report I sent him last night._

Jean woke up from her sleep, having heard the same telepathic message because of the telepathic connection she shared with her husband. "Ohh, my poor baby," She cooed as she rolled over to stoke his chest. "Don't worry," she said, pausing to yawn loudly, "everything...will be all…"

And then nothing.

Scott noticed she had fallen back asleep and wished momentarily that he could have it so easy. "Thanks, dear," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "But I don't think so." Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he jumped out of bed and headed directly for the bathroom.

**(Rogue/Bobby)**

Rogue slowly opened up the front door of the mansion and quietly closed it behind her. She had just returned from the cliff were she and Remy had watched the beginning of the suns' rise over the horizon. That moment had been as close to perfection as she could ever imagine, she didn't want it to end–but it had to end, sooner or later.

Rogue decided to fly home while Remy drove the car. Flying was faster and she needed to get back to the mansion in a hurry to return the bracelet before Scott would notice it was gone.

_Ah wonder exactly where Remy is right this moment–Ah mean, Ah wonder where mah boyfriend is..._ She giggled like a little girl when she finally realized that she had a boyfriend...a _real_ boyfriend. _How pathetic, _she thought, willing to laugh at herself.

"Rogue?"

She jumped, being caught off guard, but spun around quickly when she recognized the voice. "Yah are the best friend _ever_!" She yelled as she ran to Bobby and pulled him into a tight hug, mindful of her super strength.

He held her close, his face covered by the fullness of her hair. _Her happiness could only mean one thing, _he thought troubled. He shook his head, cursing himself for believing in something that he knew now was impossible. "I guess that means you two are on again."

"Damn straight, thanks tah yah."

_Gambit was so full of it. I knew he would take her back._ "It was that easy, huh?"

"Not so. Granted, it took a li'l beggin' on mah part, but come on, was there ever any doubt? Who could resist this?" She asked humourously as she struck a sexy pose.

Even though it felt like his world had came crashing down, she was able to instantly turn his mood around with her infectious attitude. "I'm happy to see you smiling again."

She nodded firmly. "Ah'm happy tah _be_ smilin' again."

And then it happened. He saw something in her eyes–it was a quick flash–but he _knew_ it was something. _Nervousness_, _sadness_, _doubt?_ What it was exactly, he wasn't sure, but it caused an uneasiness in him. "Rogue, just be careful."

"Ah'm _always_ careful, sugah."

"I mean it, Rogue," he pressed forward, not wanting her to be so dismissive. "Don't go rushing into anything--I mean, this is still _Remy_ we're talking about and it's not like he's going to change over night."

_Here we go... _"Bobby…" she started to protest.

"He's still the lady's man," he continued knowing the truth would hurt, "I just hopeyou get bored of _him_ before he gets bored of _you_…"

Gritting her teeth to control her outburst, she replied, "Thanks a lot, _Robert_."

_Oh-Oh, she called me Robert, which means I crossed the line. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm just looking out for you."

"Well, Ah don't need lookin' after." Rogue crossed her arms and turned her nose up at him.

"Rogue." He said, almost begging for her to face him. Taking her hands into his, she looked back at him despite herself. "I _really_ am happy for you. I'm just hoping for the best, whatever may come."

"Same with meh." Standing there with him, remembering all they had shared together, caused her defenses to drop long enough to confide in him–something she couldn't even let her new boyfriend know. "It's jus' that Ah'm so scared--promise yah won't tell Remy Ah said that?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

_Oh, Oh._ "I won't."

She let out a deep breath, relived she was able to confess out loud what she had always kept so quiet. "Ah'm jus' scared of mahself." Searching for the right words, she continued, "Ah _know_ what Ah want, it's jus' sometimes Ah lose track and jus' get messed up and stuff, ya know?"

"No," he answered truthfully.

_Of course he's gonna say no. How could he possibly understand when Ah don't fully understand what's goin' on either._ "It's like today, Ah _know_ what Ah want–Ah _know_ who Ah am, but Ah can't predict that tomorrow will be a good day."

He actually listened to her, knowing she felt helpless and wanting to rescue her. "So, you're telling me that today is a good day?"

"Yeah, I _know_ it is."

"You know what you should do?" He asked, giving her dilemma some thought. "Anytime you're having one of your _good_ days, write it down in a book, you know, so you have a record."

She scrunched her face as if she had just tasted something bitter. "Yah wan' meh tah keep a _diary_?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said with a shrug. "So when you're having a bad day, you can look back and read what you wrote before and _know_ it's the _truth–know_ what's real."

"That _is_ a pretty good idea." _Surprise Ah never thought of it before. It may jus' work. _But the more she thought about it, the more uncertain she became. "Remy will hate it though. He always says it's never good tah keep a paper trail."

Bobby sighed to himself. _The philosophyof a criminal. _"Rogue, not _everyone's_ private thoughts, if uncovered, would result in a 25-to life bid."

"Hardy, har-har," she fake laughed, slapping her knee. _It really is a good idea. _"Ah'll do it," she said assuredly, her eyes suddenly resting on the metal briefcase placed beside Bobby's feet. "What's in the case?"

He followed her gaze toward the floor, grinning. "Stacks of hundred dollar bills."

Rogue rolled her eyes, wandering why she even bothered to ask. "If yah don't wanna tell meh what's _really_ in there, jus' say so." Giving him a friendly pat on the arm as she headed down the hall toward the mansion elevator and said, "See yah later."

**(Scott/Bobby)**

Scott sprinted from the boathouse across the estate toward the main house. He was making really good time and figuredhe should be in the basement, sitting in the Control Room with approximately 15 minutes to spare._ Which will be enough time for me to go over exactly what I'm going to say to the professor. Maybe he'll take it easy on me...most likely, he won't._

As he reached to push open the door, it opened before he had a chance. His teammate standing before him. "Hey, Bobby!"

Bobby had a bright expression on his face. _Hey, now I don't have to drag this case all the way over to the boathouse. _"Just the man I was looking for."

Scott looked his friend over, amazed by his transformation. _Wow! This is a complete 180 compared to yesterday. _"You seem to be in a rather chipper mood."

"Maybe it's the weather, or maybe it's because we're on vacation..." Taking the briefcase from behind his back, he presented it to Scott. "Or maybe, just maybe, it's because I have a briefcase filled with over a quarter of a million dollars."

"What?" _What's he up to now?_ The leader thought, finding it hard not to feel troubled.

"$325,000 to be exact. You know, for the security installation that I broke." Bobby was smiling proudly, though he was somewhat disappointed Scott didn't seem to share in his enthusiasm.

The leader was stunned as he examined the outside of the metal briefcase. "Bobby, you didn't have to do this. There's _no_ way the professor would ever expect for you to pay that bill. It was an _accident_."

"I know I didn't have to do anything, but this is just to even the score–so X won't think I'm a _total_ idiot."

"He never thought that before," he said holding out the briefcase for Bobby to take it back.

He stepped away from Scott, not wanting the money in his possession again. "Just take the cash, will ya?"

Scott reluctantly gave in as he stepped fully into the house. "I really don't want to–and where did you get this kind of money from anyway? Are you now indebted to the mob?"

_Nope, I'm indebted to Betsy–which probably worse than the mob,_ he thought, thinking it best to keep that tidbit to himself. "It really doesn't matter where I got it from. Just know everything is on the up and up."

"I guess that rules out Remy," he quipped, which reminded him about the ultimatum Bobby had made to him the other night. "Speaking of which..."

"You've made your decision?"

He sighed heavily. "Actually I have. I spent much of the night thinking about everything you said to me."

"That's weird. I figured you'd spent much of the night fucking Jean."

He smiled smugly. "That too."

"And?"

"And it wasn't easy. Not because I don't value our friendship, but because I knew whatever decision I made, you or Remy would be hurt."

_This doesn't look good. _Bobby nervously bit the inside of his cheek. "So what did it come down to?"

He hesitated a moment, looking to the floor to gather his thoughts. "It came down to who could I live with hurting." Looking back up at his long time friend, he said, "So in the end, I choose..."

"Wait a sec, Scott," he held his hand in the air, motioning for Scott to stop talking. "I've changed my mind."

"You _what_?"

"Maybe I was bluffing before and if I was, you called it; but I _really_ don't want to leave here." Begrudgingly, he added, "And I don't want to be the cause of Remy leaving either."

"What changed your mind?"

"There was a misunderstanding between me and Rogue. We cleared everything up."

"Just like that?"

He dusted his hands together for dramatic effect. "Just like that."

Part of him wanted to get to the bottom of why Bobby changed his mind; however in the end, he decided it would be easier to just forget the entire incident ever happened. "Whatever. I'm just glad you can find a way to stay on the team _with_ Remy."

"For the record," he said, letting his curiosity get the better of him, "who were you going to pick? Me or Rem?"

He shook his head in disbelief. _Yes, I'm still dealing with the same insecure Bobby. _"Do you _really_ have to ask?"

"Damn!" he cursed, snapping his finger in mock anger. "That Cajun has all the luck."

Scott chuckled, playfully punching him in the arm. "Are you kidding me?"

He laughed as he put his arm around Scott's shoulder. "Like I said to Jean the other night: We Originals have _got_ to stick together."

"The first five X-Men," he stated, reminiscing.

"I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything."

He looked at his long time friend, wanting to say something more, but knowing he didn't have to. With all that they've been through over the years, times like these, many words weren't needed–and few words spoke volumes. "Thanks, Scott," he said sincerely.

_Wait a second? What is he doing over here so early in the morning. _"Where were you off to in such a hurry? You just about knocked me over, coming into the house."

He slapped his forehead. _Oh shit! I almost forgot. _"Xavier called me in for a meeting in the control room. He just finished reading my report about the last couple of days. You want to tag along?"

"Uh..._hell_ no!"

"What about us originals sticking together?"

"Hey, Xavier always said that we could refuse suicide missions." Bobby headed toward the staircase, before yelling, "Good luck!"

"Yeah well, I changed my mind," he yelled after him, "I'm kicking _you_ off the team in _favor_ of Gambit!"

It was too late to make good on his threat. Scott could hear Bobby laughing hysterically as he rounded the corner.

**(Logan/Rogue)**

Logan sat in the control room at the master computer which had a screen too big for what he was prepared to do. He began typing on the keyboard, knowing he was given an opportunity that at any other time would have never been possible.

Now that the mansion security was partway down (thanks to screw ups involving him and Bobby) computer files which were otherwise top secret could now be accessed. Logan was prepared to break X-Men rules, especially when he was convinced the answers he was searching for lay hidden somewhere on the hard drive.

Within no time, he was in the area he was looking for, unsure of what was ahead. The screen had a list of names of all the X-Men, both past and present. He quickly skimmed through the list of names, highlighting Rogue's name with the curser:

**Rogue (enter)**

**Restricted File! Password Required**!

Logan banged his fist on the consol. _It seems like not all of the computer system is down._

He moved the curser up to his name:

**Logan 'Wolverine' (enter)**

**Restricted File! Password Required!**

_Shit_!

Again he searched the list, stopping once he reached another name that might have some slight connection with Rogue.

**Jean 'Marvel Girl' Grey (enter)**

**Access Granted**

Logan sunk into his chair with relief. _At least this idea wasn't a total waste of time._ He read all the titles of the filesunder Jean's name including one regarding her background, another explaining her powers, one which outlined her transformation into the Phoenix as well as another explaining her death. None of the files were anything Logan was interested in and he was about to give up until one file title stood out:

**Xavier Report: The Appearance of Onslaught (enter)**

**Access Granted**

Logan eyes scanned over the many letters on the computer screen. Jean had written a full report on Xavier and the experiences that lead up to Onslaught. No one on the team ever heard the full story of how Onslaught came to be–only Jean and Xavier had that knowledge. _But I'm so sure I can find the answers I have about Rogue somewhere in here. I remember hearin' whisperings about Onslaught bein' apart of the professors dark memories._

His eyes froze when it reached a pivotal part in the essay written in Jean's point of view:

**...and then I was taken into the astral planes by Onslaught, forced to walk through the shaded mind of the man I thought I knew more than anyone in the world. At first, I thought I had the upper hand as I toured Xavier's mind, showing Onslaught the best of who I knew Xavier to be...**

(1)Jean: Let's take a little flight down _memory_ _lane_ so you can get the _facts_ straight. I've known professor Xavier since I was a _child_. He took me under his care from the time I first began to _manifest_ my powers. I trusted him _completely_ and _totally_ from the moment we met–and coming from a _telepath_, let me _remind_ you–that's saying a lot. Best _example_. When he was forced to fake his own _death_ in order to advert an _alien_ _invasion_, _I_ was the only one he trusted with the truth. Not _Scott_. Not _Hank_ or _Bobby_ or _Warren_. Just _me._ We really _are_ of the same mind. Nice _try_...but he's a _father_ to me, and I know him like no other.

Onslaught: Oh, _really_? You naive _girl_. If you _truly_ want to know Xavier's _mind_...you've _got_ to dig deeper than _that_. I know you think your precious _father-figure_ is the emotional _puritan_ you _claim_ he is...the _eternal_ _paragon_ of _honorable_ and _forthright_ _behavior_ you _believe_ him to be...then take a look at _this_ repressed memory...

Logan eased forward in his chair, completely taken in by the story and eager to reach the conclusion. _I wonder what the ol' man's been repressin' all these years._

**Onslaught burst open a securely locked door that stood tall in Xavier's mind. Looking through the wide hole in the damaged door, I saw an early scene of me and Scott with the professor–we were new to the life of being an X-Man. We were about to head out on a dangerous mission when our teacher warned...**

Xavier: Be careful, Jean.

Jean: Don't worry, sir. Remember how well you've trained us...

**It was thenthe professor went silent, seemingly in deep thought. Though he said no words out loud, now that I was in his mind, I was a privy to what he was thinking...**

Xavier (thoughts): _'Don't worry?' As if I could help worrying about the one I **love**. But I can never tell her. I have no right..._

Logan just about fell out of his chair in complete shock. _X was in **love** with Jean? _He felt like spitting to get out the disgusting taste that was left in his mouth. _She was still a **kid** when she joined the X-Men and he practically raised her, the **sick** bastard. At least when I hit on her, she was legal…I think._

Logan sat dumbfounded. He could not believe what he was reading. _Uh-uh. **No** way this is true. Onslaught mus' have created that memory jus' to screw wit' Jean._ Logan continued on with the report:

**I was in complete disbelief with the scene from Xavier's mind replaying right before my eyes; however, soon all my doubts were proved wrong...**

Onslaught: Pseudo-daddy_ dearest_, dis_grace_ful.

Jean: _No._ I don't understand! He never...this isn't _real_! You _created_ this.

Onslaught: You're in his _mind_. You _know_ it's real.

**And it _was_ real. All that was revealed to me was the truth.**

**It was then that I was thrown into the darkest area of Xavier's mind. It was filled with thousands of camped doors, locked with repressed memories of God knows what, as Onslaught explained:**

Onslaught: Relax. It's not a torch he's been _carrying_ (for you) believe me, he locked it _away_ long _ago_..._forgot_ about it. Like _every_ _other_ _negative_ _emotion_ Charles Xavier ever felt, he _entombed_ it...tamped it _down_..._buried_ it.

Onslaught: Face the _truth_, Ms. Grey. No man could be the saint you make _Charles_ out to be. He may not even _realize_ it, but in order to _project_ that image...he's spent his _entire_ _adult_ _life_ repressing every _fear_, every _rage_, every _passion_, every _prejudice_, every _black_ _thought_ he's ever _experienced_...

Logan stopped reading; It was as if a light bulb turned on in his head. _Shit! Xavier had been suppressin' all of Rogue's bad memories as he did his own! Onslaught appeared 'cause Xavier had been denyin' so much of his urges that it all came out as pure evil. So not knowin' its eventual affect, Xavier mus' have suppressed most of what happened to Rogue in Genosha. _

_The question is, what **exactly** did he suppress and how does it connect with her bein' scared of me and bein' so clingy to Gambit._ The more he thought about, the more his earlier suspicious at the boathouse seemed to make sense. _She **mus'** have been raped and he erased the memory for her. My healin' power mus' have healed her right up afterwards, as if nothin' had happened. _

He rubbed his chin in deep thought, remembering how scared Rogue was when he approached her after she used the bracelet. _She didn't even want to be left alone with me and didn't even know why. Maybe Xavier's locked doors aren't holdin' up anymore in Rogue's mind...maybe she's startin' to remember enough to **be** scared, but not enough to know **why** she's scared..._

The Control Room doors opened suddenly, cutting directly into Logan's train of thought.

_Shit! _He swerved around on his chair, his eyes connecting with Rogue, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What're ya doin' here?"

"What're yah doin' here?" she countered, eyeing him with the same amount of suspicion she felt directed at her.

Both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Just as Rogue decided to take the first step, Logan spun around in his chair at the same time.

With his back turned to her, Rogue quickly headed over to the area where she stole the bracelet from hours before and stuffed it into a closed-in space in Scott's area. Simultaneously, Logan's fingers speed over the keyboard as he quickly copied the file onto a blank CD and exited out of the highly secure file. By the time he ejected the CD, he spun back around to see Rogue in the same spot she was standing when she first entered the room.

He looked her over, curious as to why she seemed to be in such a good mood. "What's that smile for?"

"This smile?" She asked pointing to her lips as her smile grew wider with each passing second. "Ah'll have yah know that Remy and Ah are back together again, thank yah very much." She gave a little curtsy.

"Really?" He really didn't care to take whatever she was saying seriously.

Rogue waited for him to say something more, wanting to get a better reaction out of him, but had to settle for one of indifference.

"For how long?" He asked despite himself as he got up from his chair.

_Bingo! _"Ah _knew_ yah couldn't leave things well enough alone," she said angrily, though she was happyhe provided an opportunity for her to rant. "Yah're so _pessimistic_, but Ah don't care. Yah can't bring meh down from mah high."

His eyes dipped down her body as he suddenly realized why she was in the basement. _She mus' of had the bracelet. _He so badly wanted to smack her, just so he could knock some sense into her. "Do ya think this is a joke?!" He stepped in front of her, inches away from her face. "Ya jus' put the bracelet back, didn't ya?!" He sneered.

She looked at him comically, showing no signs she was taking him seriously.

"We _ain't_ gonna have a repeat of the other night. I'm tellin' Scott."

_Shit! _"Don't yah _dare_!" She said grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around. "Especially after Ah caught _yah_ goin' through some files yah have no business bein' in." The fact that she entered the room and saw Jean Grey's private files on display on the large screen did not escape her.

_Shit!_

They were at a stand off; both taking the time to weigh out their options, trying to figure out which one had more to lose.

Rogue was first to speak, knowing she was the one who was most vulnerable. _Scott would skin me alive if he found out what I did. _"Listen, Ah _didn't_ use the bracelet, okay?"

He scoffed at her words. _Why should I believe her? _

"Honest," she said, her eyes pleading with him. "Think about it. Eight hours wouldn't even be over by now."

_She's right. _"That's the _only_ reason I believe you," he replied sharply. Having calm down, he said, "I should go back to giving you more karate lessons. I have a lot of free time on my hands…"

"Sorry, _Ah_ don't. Ah plan on spendin' every _minute_ with the Thief. Ah've got a lot tah make up for, fuck karate."

"It ain't about karate anymore. It's about ya and the bracelet."

"Ah don't need your help. Didn't yah hear meh? Everythin' is goin' good between Remy and Ah."

"But once ya get back the bracelet, your relationship will go _down_ hill."

She rolled her eyes. "Again with your pessimism."

"Don't ya remember _anythin_' that happened the last time ya turned it on?"

Her mind wandered over the series of events that happened the day before. She couldn't settle on anything specific, her memory hazy during that period of time because the bracelet was used improperly, never mind the alcohol she consumed. _Anyway, Ah don't have tah answer tah him. _"Ah remember what Ah need tah," she lied.

"Ya were _scared_ t' be left alone wit' _me."_

_Yeah right! He's like one of mah big stuffed teddy bears._ "_Me_, scared of _yah_?"

"As a matter of fact, ya only seemed comfortable around the Cajun."

_Ah wonder why that is? _"So Ah was scared of yah, right now that is the _least_ of mah concerns. Jus' as long as Ah'm _not_ scared with Remy, Ah don't give a shit."

"Remember last night when we were talkin' 'bout Genosha…"

She let out a fake loud yawn, showing her growing boredom with his recurring line of question. "Yeah. Ah thought we finished that conversation."

"I jus' found some stuff out and…" he stopped speaking and froze in his spot, sensing something she could not.

"What?"

Logan held his hand up, placing it on Rogue wrist. "Hold on. Be cool."

Seconds later, Scott stepped into the Control Room, immediately taken abackthat the room was already occupied. "What are you two doing in here?" He asked accusingly, feelingthe entire situation looked a bit fishy.

"Nothin'," Rogue replied, awkwardly scratching her elbow, wanting to find something–anything to do with her hands.

Scott looked her over with growing concern. Without another word, he headed over to his private area located in the corner and slid open the compartment. The Genosha bracelet was where he placed it the night before–although he wished he had left a marker in order to tell if had been moved.

"Lookin' for somethin'?" She asked innocently as she twirled her hair around her finger.

She seemed a little too cocky for his liking. "Not anymore."

"Thanks for the meetin' last night, Scott," Rogue said, wanting to change the subject before Scott started to ask too many questions. "It really did a lot for our _solidarity_ and all that good stuff."

"Ya helped smooth out a lot of things," Logan was willing to admit sheepishly.

Rogue linked her arm with Logan's. "Yeah, we work best when we're stickin' together."

"Speaking of sticking together," Scott said matter-of-factly with a big phony smile. "I'm here because Xavier scheduled a meeting. He finished reading my report about the last couple of days. You can stay if you want..."

"See yah," she said with a quick salute as she dashed by him toward the exit.

"Later," Logan called out, still linked together with Rogue as they passed through the door.

The door shut in Scott's face, leaving a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "_Solidarity_, my ass," he mumbled bitterly to himself.

Rogue paced the hallway, suddenly overcome with how much trouble she had gotten herself into over the past couple of days. "Like hell Ah was gonna stay in there. With all the shit Ah got into, Xavier's gonna have mah ass!" _Fuck! When X gets back Ah'm gonna be read the riot act. _

Her words caused Logan to find an opening to go back to what they were discussing before Scott interrupted them. _Speaking of Xavier..._ " 'Bout Xavier and Genosha…"

"It's too early in the mornin' tah play detective." Stepping into the elevator. As the elevator door was closing, she added, "Yah're far too wrapped up in _mah_ life; get your own, get laid."

Logan stood in the basement alone. _Why the fuck am I killin' myself to help her when it's **clear** she doesn't even give a shit? _He paused a moment, finding the answer to his question. _Because...I was the one who got her into the shit in the first place._

He knew then, whatever it took, it would try to make everything right.

**(Bobby/Remy)**

Remy finally made it back from the cliff. He parked his car in the garage and walked down the path to the main doors.

He noticed Bobby sitting on the steps of the Mansion, seeming content with just taking in the cool breeze of the early morning. He jogged up the steps, giving a slight nod of his head to Bobby as he passed him by, reaching for the door nob.

"I heard."

_What? _He paused a moment, unsure of what Bobby was referring to.

"I bumped into Rogue; she told me the good news." He didn't look at the thief, preferring to stare at the trees in the distance.

Remy nodded his head in understanding, remembering Rogue mentioned Bobby told her where to find him._ He was de only person dat knew where t' find me last night. If it wasn't for him, Rogue would have been flying in circles. _"So, ya told her where t' find me?" He stated stroking his chin, clearly in deep thought.

Bobby nodded his head in response even though Remy's words sounded more like an accusation than a question.

His lips curled into a reluctant grin. _And so, because of Bobby's interference, my tortuous life, will remain so. _"I don't know whether t' t'ank ya or pop ya one in de mout'."

He was taken back by Remy's reaction. "A thank you _would_ be nice."

"Merci," he replied with a slight bow of his head.

"Just don't let me regret my decision."

"We're on de same page, _homme_." Pushing forward on the door nob, he whispered, "I've been t'inkin' de same t'ing."

Bobby sat dumbfounded as the door shut behind him. _Rogue's already questioning her relationship with Remy and now I see he's doing the same thing._ It that moment he was all certain he set his best friend up in a relationship that was doomed to fail. _Instead of telling Rogue where Gambit was last night, I should have just kept my big mouth shut._

**(Xavier/Scott)**

Scott tried to compose himself. He stood alone in the Control Room, trying to prepare for the upcoming meeting with Xavier. He looked up at the large screen, his hand over the button he had to press in order to open the communication line with Shi'ar, yet he hesitated.

Scott was nervous, he who spends his life facing death with enthusiasm, was still nervous with the anticipation of having to answer to the professor. After all the years as an X-Men, the notion of displeasing his mentor was his greatest fear and he knew nowit would never go away.

Before he had the chance to stall another couple of minutes, he pushed the button, Xavier himself appearing on the screen with a stern expression.

"You're late," he stated simply, though it had its intended effect on Scott.

"My watch was 30 seconds too slow and…" he stopped with his excuse once he noticed the serious expression on Xavier's face. _I better just cut out the bullshit._ "It won't happen again, sir."

"I received your report."

_Judging by the prof's demeanor, I already know this isn't going to go well. _"Listen, I can explain."

"There's no need to explain. Everything was typed quite clearly on paper," he said holding up the report so that Scott could see it in his hands. Flipping through the many pages, he said, "To summarize your last couple of days; we are behind in our security update, our codes are all messed up, my priceless vase is no more, we are $325,000 dollars in debt…"

"Actually, we managed to get the money for the security system--no extra charge to you," he stated holding up the briefcase, giving it a firm pat.

"But it will _still_ take at least a month to get another order."

_Shit! _"True…"

"And if that weren't enough…Rogue can now control her powers thanks to Hank." He paused momentarily, out of everything that happened, the situation with Rogue was the one he was most worried about. "Why didn't you inform me the _minute_ he made the device."

"I didn't know. Hank kept the researchto himself and then gavethe bracelet_directly_ to Rogue before I had the chance to stop him."

"I should have been told."

"You were, I wrote it out in the report."

"Cyclops," he replied in a disapproving tone.

Scott sighed, knowing he gave a lame excuse. "You're right. I should not have waited so long."

"Giving her the opportunity to touch would be disastrous. I've always warned you about that and by what you wrote in the report, I was _dead_ on. She was clinically _dead-twice_!"

"I know." Shaking his head, he added, "It should _never_ have happened."

"Where's the bracelet now?"

"I have custody of it. I told her she cannot use it until either you or Hank comes back."

"The bracelet is not to be used unless _I_ come back, understand?"

He lowered his head. "Yes."

Xavier leaned back in his chair, folding his hand on his lap. "What's the state of Gambit and Rogue's relationship now?"

"I'm not up to date on it. Yesterday there seemed to be a great deal of tension between them, but today she seemed in good spirits."

He nodded his head, using the silence to contemplate the worst that could happen. "If she can have control over her powers and is back together with Remy, you know what that means, don't you?"

"Chances are, their days here are numbered."

"What the hell was Hank thinking when he gave the device to her, I'll never know," he said as he rubbed his temples trying to ease his aggravated state. "I will be here in Shi'ar for a couple more weeks."

"Okay."

"I want constant updates on the team. You said that they will be staying on at the mansion?"

"I'm pretty sure about that."

"How the hell you managed to keep everyone at the mansion despite all that took place is beyond me. The final meeting you had with everyone at the boathouse really worked wonders. If you can keep everyone there it will be a testament to your ability as leader."

Scott smiled, even though he wanted to keep a serious attitude. The fact that Xavier gave him a small compliment surrounded by a lot of criticism was all he needed to keep him in a good spirits for the rest of his life.

"It is imperative _everyone_ remain," he reiterated, to highlight its importance. "The situation with Magneto does not seem to be settling and I want the team to be on stand-by, just in case."

"Yes, sir. I'll let them know."

"Make sure you keep up with Gambit and Rogue. They are to be at the mansion upon my return."

Clasping his hand behind his back, he nodded. "I understand."

"Good. That is all. Professor, out."

"Gee, that went better than I thought," he said sarcastically, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Xavier remained in the same spot, his eyes focused on the blank screen. He knew he would soon be returning to the mansion, he knew he would have to deal with Remy and Rogue and he knew the situation with Magneto would soon be coming to a head. He sat back in the chair, exhaling loudly. In the next couple of weeks he will have to make tough decisions, but in the next couple of minutes he would wonder if he could live with those decisions.

**(Betsy/Rogue)**

Rogue speed walked through the many rooms on the mansion's ground floor on her way toward the grand staircase. She darted into the living room, noting that it was the quickest way to her final destination. She was _almost_ there–a couple of steps and a turn around the corner would have led her up the stairs and to the left, two doors down to Remy's room–_almost_...

"Good morning, Rogue."

Rogue spun around and noticed that Betsy lying down on the couch for the first time. She stopped a moment, taking the time to contemplate Betsy's early morning greeting. With a nod of her head, she agreed, "It _is_ a good mornin', isn't it?" Beaming brightly, she added excitedly, "Like, the _best_ mornin' ever!"

Betsy sat up on the couch, intrigued with Rogue's pleasant appearance. "I wouldn't go as far as saying the _best_ morning, but…"

"Maybe it's jus' meh," she interrupted as she plopped down on the couch beside Betsy, the memory that she was heading to Remy's room temporarily forgotten.

Her eyes traveled down Rogue's body and back up again, settling on her delighted green eyes. "You seem to be glowing."

"Honestly?"

"Uh-huh." Looking at the middle of her body, she teased, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were pregnant."

Rogue let out a nervous laugh. "Thank Gawd yah know better." _Ah can't stand the li'l buggers. _Her mind raced with thoughts, wondering if she should confide in Betsy and tell her the _good_ news. _Two of the people I told already were far from happy about mah news, why should Ah expect any different from Betsy. Especially since she really can't stand the Cajun. _Still, Rogue could tell Betsy seemed eager to hear what she had to say and she was far too excited to keep the news to herself. "Brace yahrself," she said as Betsy leaned forward with anticipation. "Remy and Ah are back together..._really_ together, no more games."

"Really?" She asked, able to keep the look of disgust from appearing on her face.

"Uh-huh." She had a bright smile on her face and secretly wished that Betsy would have had the same expression–to share in her joy.

"Well," Betsy paused a moment, searching for the right words to say. "I wish you both the best of luck."

_Oh mah Gawd! _"Thank yah, thank yah for sayin' that Betsy!" She felt as if she could kiss the assassin. "Ah mean, Ah _know_ Remy is not your favorite person by far, but jus' sayin' 'best of luck' is better than all the other crap Ah've been hearin' this mornin' from Logan and Bobby."

"What do you expect from those two _losers_. Logan's just an overall asshole and poor Bobby's just helplessly in love with you."

"_In_ love with meh?" Rogue shook her head profusely. "That's a good one; yah seem tah be confusin' him _lovin_' meh with bein' _in_ love with meh--he's not." _And if yah saw what he did for meh yesterday yah, would know. Why would he sent meh in search of Remy if he loved meh. _"But yah're right about Logan bein' an asshole--can't argue with yah there."

Betsy was barely listening to Rogue, her mind already focusing on how she could bring up something she had spent all night thinking about. "I never got the chance to _really_ talk to you last night…I wanted to talk about the other day when you almost died," pausing a moment, she added, "though technically you _did_ die."

"But thanks tah your calm under pressure, Ah was given a second chance."

"I wasn't so calm, believe me."

Rogue gave her a warm smile. "We already talked about this. Ah thanked yah and everythin'."

"Yes, you did. But I've been doing a lot of thinking." Gathering her thoughts, she explained, "I'm reminded of an ancient Chinese custom…"

Rogue snorted, rolling her eyes. "Please, Psy. Yah're about as Chinese as Ah am _pigmy_. As a matter of fact Ah'm probably more Chinese than yah; Ah'm always orderin' Chinese takeout like every week and Ah'm really good at _origami_--better than yah…"

"May I finish?"

She nodded her head in response as she sat back comfortably into the couch and waited patiently for her to continue.

"They say once you save someone's life, you become responsible for them until they do the same for you…"

"Yah're kiddin' meh, right?" Rogue was ready to laugh, but stopped when she realized Betsy seemed as if she were serious. "So yah are now responsible for meh?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so."

"Bullshit," she said, not ready to buy the Ninja's new found philosophy. "Then how come yah've never said this before? We as X-Men have saved each other lives countless times already without hearin' that responsibility crap from yah."

"Think about it. Back then we were in constant battle. We would save each other's lives like 5 times in one day, that philosophy wasn't necessary. But now, on our down time, I think it can really come into play."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she asked in a confrontational tone, "And what if Ah don't want yah tah be responsible for meh?"

"You don't havemuch of a choice."

Rogue looked away from her, not knowing how to accept her gesture. _Why would she even say somethin' like that tah meh?_

As if sensing Rogue's thoughts, she took a breath and said, "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you since…since…"

"Since Ah returned_…without_ Carol," Rogue finished her sentence.

"You have to understand, she was my _best_ friend."

"Ah understand. Ah know how close yah two were. Ah envied that." She bit her bottom lip, not liking to reminisce on that time in her life. "Yah never really treated meh bad. Yah jus' never seemed tah care, is all."

"I don't know why I was angry with you, it's not like it was you're fault." She thought back to a time that was so long ago, but for a telepath with a strong memory such as herself, it seemed liked yesterday. "If there was anyone to blame it should have been _Magneto_," she stated through clenched teeth. He had, in essence, killed someone she loved.

"But yah can't blame him," she whispered, her eyes suddenly taken on a glistening faraway look. "He gave meh mah life back."

She observed Rogue, ready to admit it was right for Magneto to give the southerner back her rightful body, considering she would have liked to have had the same fate. "Maybe you're right."

"Yeah…maybe," she replied too soft for Betsy to hear.

Placing a hand on her knee, she said sincerely, "Again, I'm sorry."

"It's all water under the bridge," she replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, her mood already shifting back to happier thoughts. "Still, Ah'm glad we talked about it."

"Me too."

Her eyes drifted down to Betsy's hand, resting on her knee, she noticed a broken nail on her otherwise perfect manicure. "What happened tah your nail?"

She looked at her hands, rubbing the broken nail on her ring finger. "Fucking _Wolverine_ happened to my nail!"

_Holy shit! She rumbled with Wolverine and lives tah talk about it. _"Now Ah'm interested! What's the story?"

"It's a long one." Tucking her hair behind her ear, she said indifferently, "He was trying to choke me and shit."

"What?!" she asked covering her hand over her mouth in complete shock.

"Seriously, Rogue, you don't know what I've gone through these last couple of days."

"Hell, yah're actin' like _mah_ last couple of days was a stroll in the park."

Her lips curled into a small smile. "See, we need to start hanging out more often."

"Ah'd like that," Rogue replied, a little unsure of her words. "Really, Ah would," she added after some thought, more sure of herself.

"I'm holding you to that," she said as though they had just entered a binding contract. "What are you doing later on today?"

"Ah don't really have any definite plan…mos' likely Ah'll be doin' somethin' with Remy."

"I wouldn't want to spoil your plans," she lied. "What are you doing now?"

"Now?" Rogue's eyes circled the room before answering, "Talkin' tah yah."

"Great! Let's go hang out for a bit, maybe go out for some breakfast." She noticed a slight hesitation on Rogue's part then added, "I promise to have you back before your _boyfriend_ gets worried."

She couldn't help but smile brightly having Remy be referred to as _her_ boyfriend for the first time–by someone else–without a hint of sarcasm. "That sounds like a plan," she stated with a reaffirming clap of her hands. "Ah gotta go shower and change."

"Well, take as long as you need–an hour or so. I have to take one of my 15 minute power naps. I've been up _all_ night." She could tell Rogue was about to ask why, but quickly cut her off. "It's a long story."

Betsy had no urge to tell Rogue she had spent the night awake because she was keeping a mental link open with Ro-Joe and tracking his every move. She also didn't want to tell Rogue what happened a couple of hours before when Ro-Joe managed to cut off her telepathic link. _I've spent the last hour trying to see if I could reestablish the link to no avail._

Rogue decided not to push the issue even though she really wanted to hear the entire story–they would have the rest of the day to talk about all that stuff. "Ah'll meet yah out front."

"I'll be there." Betsy watched as Rogue made her way up the staircase, disappearing around a corner. She reflected on how she and Carol were the best of friends.

_We had so much in common our friendship just came naturally and grew into something that was truly deep._ But, Betsy was willing to admit she had gone through so many changes since she and Carol were friends and she wondered if they would have still been so close. _Since I've placed in a Ninja Assassin's body and had a change in personality, I wonder if we would still have been so close?_ There was no way she could have an answer to that question now.

She bit her bottom lip, wondering how her little breakfast date with Rogue would go. _Hopefully we'll get together and become the best of friends..._ She shrugged her shoulders as she headed for her bedroom to have a power nap, _and if I find out we have nothing in common, it'll still be okay, I'm **really** good at faking._

**(Ororo/Remy)**

Ororo splashed cool water onto her face, washing the sleepiness from her eyes. She had managed to sleep well through the night, her troubles returning as she woke up, growing every minute like the light from the sun peaking across the horizon.

She already had the day all planned out, intending to keep herself busy enough so she wouldn't have to think about...

_Logan_, she spotted one of his jerseys carelessly thrown across her hamper. Ororo picked up his shirt and rolled it in a bundle and shoved it deep down inside the hamper and covered it with her other clothes. _If only burying everything else in my life could be so easy._

She opened the door of the bathroom and as she stepped out, a figure swooped into her room though the window.

"Surprise!"

She jumped, having been startled by her intruder.

_Remy! _Clenching her teeth, steaming with anger, she fumed, "If you only knew how close you came to being greeted by a _lightning_ _bolt_..." She brushed by him and roughly slammed down the open window.

Before she could continue ranting, he removed his hands from behind him, showing her the beautifully crafted stone object he held in his hands.

"Oh, my statue!" _I had totally forgotten that he still had it._ Her anger at the thief had already begun to subside. Taking it from him and looking it over to make sure it wasn't damaged, she noted, "Albeit, a couple of days late, but I'm glad it's back all the same."

He followed her with his eyes as she placed the family treasure on her dresser and fiddled with finding the perfect position on the surface. "Ya sure ya don't wan' t' sell it?"

"I'm _sure_," she replied annoyed he would ask her again. Once Ororo was satisfied with the setup, she turned to face her friend, noticing his upbeat attitude for the first time compared to the solemn Remy from the night before at the boathouse. "You seem to be in a rather good mood. Did I miss something?"

He plopped down onto her comfy chair by the window. "I've spent de night talkin' wit' Rogue."

She raised a brow as she sat down on the edge of her bed facing him. "And?"

Looking very pleased with himself, he answered, "_And_…we're givin' it another try." He saw her open her mouth to say something, but he interrupted her before she got the chance. "I know ya may not wan' t' hear dat but…"

"Forget about what I've said in the past," she cut him off. "All I know is today you are happy. I haven't seen a smile on your face for a while…I'm glad it's back, even if _Rogue_ is the reason why it has returned." Her words were harsh, but the sparkle in her eye took away the sting.

He wasn't so sure how to take her comment, but realized it probably wasn't the time to talk about his relationship when he knew she was experiencing a breakup. "Listen t' me here talkin' 'bout how good I have it when I know ya've been goin' t'rough some t'ings." He eased off of the chair and sat beside her on the bed, taking her hand. "How are _ya_ doin'?"

Her mood suddenly shifted to the point where Remy's happiness could not brighten her day. "Better…much better." Turning her gaze toward the window, she said sadly, "I've decided to move on."

"So ya broke up wit' de mystery man? I mean, I know ya said dat ya weren't goin' t' go back t' him, but I _know_ ya still have feelings for de guy." Watching her movements closely, he asked, "It's really over?"

"Yes, it is." The tears she had been holding back since the night she flew away from Logan began to well up in her eyes.

Before the tears could roll down her cheeks, Remy was by her side, pulling her into the warmth of his embrace, stroking her long hair with his fingers. His heart was breaking with her, the only person who knew what she truly was going through.

"Shhh, It'll be okay." Pulling away from her, he wiped the tears from her eyes with a neatly folded handkerchief, he carried in his pocket. "Hey, if I'd known ya'd still be single, I wouldn't have gotten back together wit' Rogue."

She laughed–it was a soft laugh, a sad laugh, but it was still a laugh. Leave it to Remy to be the one person able to put a smile on her face when she never thought she could ever smile again. "Thanks, Remy."

"For what?"

"For everything." Thinking it over, she added, "But most importantly, for being here."

"I wouldn't wan' t' be anywhere else, chere," he responded truthfully.

Sniffing and wiping her face dry, she nudged him with her elbow. "Go, Rogue's probably looking for you."

"I was at her door before I came here knockin'. She didn't answer; I t'ink she's in de shower or somet'ing." Refocusing his attention back on where he felt it was most needed, he added grinning, "Besides, ya can't get rid of me dat easy."

She didn't smile with him, her thoughts already trying to figure out how Rogue and Remy actually got back together. "Did _you_ go back to her?"

"She came t' me," he answered, looking over her head. "Practically begged me t' take her back." Proudly he made eye contact with her, reminiscing on his composure hours before. "Ya should have seen me 'Ro. I was so close…so close t' lettin' her go forever."

"What changed your mind?"

He stopped momentarily, searching for the most truthful of answers. Instead, he decided to go for the easiest answer. "I…I still _love_ her."

"So?" She asked plainly, almost harshly. "I still love _him_. What _changed_ your mind."

"De truth?"

She nodded her response.

"Rogue has de bracelet now," he sighed, willing to admit male pride was the driving force. "I don't t'ink I can stand even de _t'ought_ of her bein' wit' someone else."

Ororo shook her head knowingly. "Of course…I mean, you put in your time, right? The last thing you want is for any Tom, Dick, or Henry, walking in and getting everything you've worked so hard for."

Hearing it from her mouth made everything sound so calculated even though he knew it was the truth. "Do ya have t' say it like dat?"

"And what happens next?" she asked pressing forward, "After you two consummate your relationship. How long is it suppose to last?"

"We're not goin' t' t'ink 'bout de future."

"Stop being ignorant, Remy," she said shaking her head. "What _about_ the future? Can you actually see yourself marrying her?" Of course the answer was no–she would have bet her life on it; but the look in his eyes–the way he looked to her bed sheets the second she asked about marriage. Ororo's mouth dropped open.

"By the _goddess_!"

"What?"

"Are you, Remy LeBeau, actually thinking about _marriage_?!" Those words coming out of her mouth would have seemed so impossible at any other time and yet at that very moment actually seemed possible.

"Did I say anyt'ing 'bout marriage?" He asked defensively.

"You didn't have to."

Again he looked away from her, suddenly finding it hard to maintain eye contact. "I don't know what ya're talkin' 'bout."

"You're really serious, aren't you?" she continued to ramble on, "About this _entire_ relationship…you're really serious."

"Enough 'Ro," he said as he held up his hand, motioning for her to back off.

"To think, you are actually thinking of settling down. I would have never guess that of you." She pinched his cheeks she and gushed, "I am so _proud_ of you, Remy."

"Hold on, hold on," he said, brushing her hands away from his face. Before he could stop himself, he added, "She hasn't said yes yet…"

"_Yet_?" Ororo laughed out loud, surprised to have caught Remy in a slip of the tongue. "So you _are_ thinking about it!"

"Jus' _drop_ it," he said sharply, strongly, bringing her fishing exhibition to a halt.

"Fine, it's _dropped_…for now." She tried to keep a straight face...it didn't last long, soon enough, she was beaming.

**(Bobby/Betsy)**

Bobby waiting at the entrance of the hall that lead into the women's section of the mansion. Yes it was still too early in the morning to expect the X-Men to be running around the mansion on what was to be there vacation; however, Bobby could not wait any longer.

He made his way to Betsy's door and tapped lightly for a full minute before the door opened.

The ninja stood in front of him, her hair tussled, her eyes still tired. She looked like a woman who was awaked out of a deep sleep. Still, to Bobby, she looked beautiful enough to take out into town even if she happened to be wearing a small white t-shirt stopping just below her bottom.

"Bobby," she said as she yawned, her 15 minute power nap had turned into a half an hour slumber. "don't you know what time it is?!"

Not letting her irritation deter him, he said brightly, "And there she is–the most _beautiful_, _intelligent_ and did I say _beautiful_, philanthropist in the world."

She stood straight, basking in the glow of compliments coming from her teammate. Suddenly, she wasn't tired anymore. "Why, thank you."

"No, _thank_ you," he countered letting go of her hands. "You really got me out of a jam and for that I am _truly_ grateful."

"Ahh shucks, don't mention it," she said with a wave of her hand, acting as though she were embarrassed by all the fuss he was causing. All the attention was good, but she had other things on her mind. "Did you give Scott the money yet?" She wondered innocently.

"Yeah, just a while ago. He was suppose to have a meeting with Professor X today, so I'm sure he's already told the old guy the good news."

_Perfect. _She smiled, hoping that her expression looked genuine instead of mischievous. "That's great to hear."

"And don't think I'm a _total_ bum. I have a couple of grand saved up to start paying you back."

"Oh Really?"

"I know you joked before that it'll take me three life times, but I _will_ give you back _all_ the money." Scratching the back of his head, he mumbled, "I'm just going to need a while to get my hand on that kind of cash."

"Well, I don't have a _while_, Drake. The longer you take to pay me back, the higher the _interest_."

His body froze. _Hold Up. _"_Interest_?"

"Yes, interest." As if he were a little boy, she explained, "I didn't become a _millionaire_ handing out loans without expecting to get back _more_ in return."

"No, you _became_ a millionaire the instant you were born into your wealthy family."

"And I _stayed_ a millionaire because I choose my investments wisely," she countered as she stepped to his face. "Don't freak out on me now, _ice_ _cream_. If my little arrangement isn't to your liking, you can always give me back the money and we can forget this entire exchange ever took place. I won't even ask you for the days interest I lost taking so much cash out of the bank at once."

"Aren't you sweet," he said sarcastically. Clasping his hands together, he pleaded, "Come on, you _know_ I just gave the money to Scott to give the professor. There's _no_ way I can get the money back now without looking like a _complete_ jackass."

She leaned against the doorframe and casually crossed her arms. "You've seem to be in quite the predicament." With a flippant attitude, she explained, "You don't have the cash and I don't have the time to wait for the cash." Betsy paused a moment, giving him the impression she was actually thinking through a _fair_ resolution. "But maybe I can arrange for a way for you to pay me back."

"How can I pay you if I don't have enough money?"

She quickly scanned over his body, looking to see if he was wearing anything of worth. "You can always pay me in _goods_..."she said as she traced her fingers along his lovely gold watch.

He clutched his watch in eeriness. _My grandpa gave me this–the sentimental value is through the roof._

Looking him directly in the eyes, a sly grin crept over her face as she slowly licked her lips. "...or _services_." Making a quick kissy face with her lips, she kissed the air as she let go of his wrist and took a step back into her room.

Bobby stared at her unsure of exactly what had just happened–unsure of how to react.

"Have a pleasant rest of the day," she called out before closing the door in his face.

**(Magneto)**

The winds began to pick up around the gathering of mutants as they waited for the opportunity to start their lives over on another world.

Ro-Joe rubbed his hands together nervously, his growing doubt beginning to get the best of him. "Hey, Kenny. Are you _sure_ we're at the right spot?"

"This _has_ to be it." Looking around at the masses, he added, "Unless _everyone_ here got the same _wrong_ information."

"I don't know, it's _too_ quiet." He looked over both shoulders uneasily, half expecting a parade of FBI agents to jump out of the bushes and arrest him. "This could be a setup."

Kenny shook his head. "Even if..." his voice trailed of as they heard a rumbling throughout the crowd.

A female nearby pointed to the early morning sky, "Look, there he is!"

There was a glowing light high into the sky speeding toward the earth. Had the mutants not been aware of what was to take place that day, they would have thought it to be a meteoroid plummeting toward them.

As the light approached the crowd, they were able to make it out to be a man inside a type of large magnetic bubble that had four large pods attached to it. The crowd watched in awe as the pods landed on the ground; Magneto stayed hovering over them in all his glory.

"The man sure knows how to make an entrance," Ro-Joe whispered to Kenny, who nodded in definite agreement.

There was a hush throughout the crowd as all waited with a shortness of breath for the great one to speak.

"Behold," he stated in a commanding voice, causing all who heard to tremble in fear as well as anticipation. "I am here to give life to all mutants who wished for death. I am here to give water to all mutants who thirst. I am here to give food for those mutants who hunger..."

Kenny gazed around at all the desperate faces in the crowd. "I know he's paraphrasing and replacing the word _people_ with _mutants_," he whispered to Ro Joe, "but if I were Jesus, I'd _still_ sue him for copyright infringement."

Despite trying to keep a straight face, he burst out into laughter.

"Shhh, shut up!" a mutant who was standing next to them yelled.

"...and you can _never_ return." Magneto continued on, "Those of you who are willing to take the next step towards our rightful place as the superior race, step forward now."

Ro-Joe watched as a lot of the mutants seemed to contemplate their final decision; However, he knewthere was little choice for him. It was either life or death and he really wasn't feeling suicidal that day.

Before the others could make their first move, Ro-Joe took many steps forward, so much so, he found himself in front to the man he had placed all his hopes on.

"I will follow you anywhere, leader." He bent down, surprising himself at how humbled he felt at that moment.

"Get up," he commanded with an outstretched hand.

Ro-Joe stood up, so overwhelmed he could cry–if only there weren't a bunch of witnesses.

"Where you are going, there will be no need for such formalities. We are _all_ one people, we are _all_ brothers." With a wave of his hand the first of the pods opened. Staring down at the man before him, he stated, "You may enter."

One by one, the mutants walked single file into the pods. Magneto like the Pied Piper leading the way into paradise.

**(Logan/Betsy)**

After a long satisfying shower and a change of clothes, Betsy made her way down the stairs knowing she had plenty of time to spare to wait for Rogue's arrival.

Feeling thirsty, she headed to the kitchen, hoping they had juice left in the fridge. To her surprise, Logan happened to also be there, the look on his face spoke in volumes what must have happened the night before when he left her in search of Ororo.

Logan looked at her and daming fate for having himrun into her. It was bad timing...he was too weak...he couldn't stop himself...

_He looks so sad and pathetic. _Even she felt bad for him–sort of. "I told you this would happen," she stated softly with a sigh, the phrase 'I don't you so' written all over her face. With a glass of juice in her hand, she sat down at the kitchen table. " 'Ro didn't take you back. You should have listened to me then maybe you would have maintained _some_ dignity."

He walked up to her in silence. Normally, he would have had better sense and kept on walking, but today was not a normal day, he actually set out to look for her, but still some part of him was hoping he wouldn't find her. _But she found me. _"Psy." Inwardly, he cursed himself for what he was about to say next, but was prepared to go through with it. Lowering his voice, he said, " 'Bout that offer ya made t' me last night."

Her entire attitude lightened up as she inched forward on the edge of her seat. "I'm listening."

"What would ya say if I decided t' take ya up on it?"

Try as she might, she could not keep the smile off her face. "I don't know. Have you decided?"

"I don't know."

She focused on the glass on the table. "Then I can't help you."

"Would ya do it for me?"

She paused a moment as if she really didn't know what he was referring to. "Do what?"

"Ya're actually gonna make me say it, huh?" She didn't say yes, but he knew _that_ was the answer. _If she knew she could break me, she'd ask me to kiss her feet. _"Would ya help me get 'Ro back."

"My goodness," she exclaimed acting as if she were truly surprised. "You are actually asking for _my_ help?"

"Ya _know_ I love her," he said with all the intensity that was pent up in him. "Ya _know_ I'd do anythin' t' get her back."

Betsy rolled her eyes, feeling as though she could puke listening to his love speech. "And I also _know_ you are in a temporary state of insanity."

"I want ya t' do this for me." Bending down on one knee so that they were on the same level, he looked her directly in the eyes. "I _need_ ya t' do this for me."

"And I will…" Taking a quick glance at her watch, she added with disappointment, "Oh shoot...except for the fact that it is now 7:01 in the a.m."

Logan looked at her quizzically. "So?"

"So, my offer expired at exactly _7:00." _Shrugging her shoulders, she added, mocking the feeling of sadness, "You're a minute too late."

_Son of a bitch! _"Ya gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me."

Betsy leaned in closer to him, their nose almost touching. "Look at me, Logan. Does it look like I'm _fucking_ kidding." She chuckled mischievously, taking pleasure in seeing the look of disbelief on his face. "You had your chance and you _blew_ it. I warned you the offer wouldn't be around for too long."

"The _fuck_ ya did." Logan had to dig his fingers into his knee to keep from striking her with a tight fist. "Ya never intended on doin' _shit_ for me--it was jus' some sick experiment."

"Maybe you're right, maybe your wrong--hadn't thought much about it," she answered truthfully. "Anyway, the _one_ thing I do know is I love dangling the carrot in front of your nose."

"Lyin' bitch."

"You bet I am," she replied as he stood up, she getting up as well. "And don't you dare try and take the high road now. You were willing to have me _lie_ to 'Ro to save your ass. 'Ro _deserves_ better."

Pointing his finger at her, he warned, "Ya better stay the fuck out of my way."

"You better stay the fuck out of _my_ way," she fired back as he stormed out of the kitchen.

**(Jean)**

Jean stirred in her sleep. Her eyes slowly began to open as the night lamp came into focus. She smiled warmly as the night with her husband replayed in her mind.

"Honey," Jean whispered lovingly as she rolled over to face Scott. "Honey?" She called out louder once she realized he was not lying next to her.

Jean sat up in be, remembering the telepathic message she received earlier. "Oh yeah. The dreaded meeting with the professor." She wished she could be at his side while he was being chewed out by Xavier, however she also knew that Scott would have preferred to face the professor alone. Besides, she had more pressing matters to deal with.

As her smile widened, she swiftly removed the covers from over her and hopped out the bed and walked bare feet to the washroom. Jean looked at her reflection in the mirror. She noticed the change in her appearance–she seemed as if she were glowing. She excitedly ran her fingers through her tousled hair and was about to leave the bathroom when she remembered why she was there in the first place.

Jean opened the medicine cabinet to retrieve her prescription bottle. "Geez, I almost forgot," she mumbled as she tried to wrestle the small pill from its package. The pill broke loose and slipped from her fingers, falling on the floor less than an inch from the toilet.

"Shit," she whispered as she dropped to her knees to retrieve the dirty pill. She held it in her hand and thought, _This must be a sign._ Without another thought, she dropped the pill into the toilet bowl and flushed.

"I didn't swallow that pill because it was dirty," she reasoned to herself, "too bad I don't have the same excuse for not swallowing the _other_ pills." With a shrug of her shoulders, she placed the package back in the medicine cabinet.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she placed her hand on her flat stomach, wondering if there could be anything inside. "If it's a boy, I think I'll name him Hubert. If it's a girl I'll name her...Margaret." With an added bounce to her step, she mused, "Wouldn't it be great if we had _twins_!"

**(Betsy/Remy)**

As she waited for Rogue, Betsy shut the blinds in the foyer. The beaming rays of the sun were beginning to annoy her, making it hotter in doors without the nice breeze to balance everything out.

Remy walked into the room, spotted the Ninja and quickly turned around to walk out the same direction he had just entered.

"You actually did it," Betsy called out as she slowly clapped her hands, leaning against the wall. "Can't believe that you did. I've got to hand it to you, Gambit."

He spun back around, curious to what she was talking about. "What did I do?"

"Rogue just told me the _good_ news." She watched as he nodded his head as confirmation, smiling smugly.

_First Bobby and now Betsy...Rogue's been busy yakkin' t' everyone 'bout our business. _He was happy with the fact Rogue felt it necessary to tell everyone what was going on between them–taking it as a positive sign.

Betsy felt comfortable enough to drop the happy act she was pulling for Rogue's sake by showing Remy how she truly felt. "So you managed to _worm_ your way back into her life."

He could tell that she was steaming underneath her cool demeanor and despite his better judgement he decided to engage her in conversation. "Jealous?"

"Oh please," she answered, dismissing his words with a snicker. "I can think of better things to do than be the _better_ half of a lying son of a bitch."

"Better t'ings like what? Bein' all alone wit' only your finger t' keep ya company?"

"_Jealous_?" She asked in the same tone he had asked her earlier. Sticking up her middle finger as proof, she added, "With the fact you don't measure up?"

"Now ya know that's a lie. Considerin' dat same hand has already been on my dick." He took a step, closing the gap between them. "Ya know, ya said somet'ing t' me de other night dat I let pass. I wasn't in my best state of mind den, but I sure am now."

"Oh, are you talking about my warning?"

"I'm talkin' 'bout your _threat_. Don't mess wit' de _devil_, Betsy," his red on black eyes began to burn in the dim room, "I don't take threats too lightly."

She nodded, able to acknowledge they were on the same footing. "And I don't make them too lightly."

"Be careful, Psylocke," he cautioned in a hush tone. "I'm goin' t' be watchin' ya."

"Good, I've always love to be the center of attention," she replied flirtatiously. "But really, I would love nothing more than to go back and forth with you all day, but I'm about to meet someone and go out for some breakfast."

"Yeah right," he wanted to laugh, but nothing came out. "Who de fuck in deir right mind would voluntarily wan' t' spend time wit' ya?"

"That would be your _girlfriend_." She loved his shocked expression. "Seems like we will be spending a lot of time together."

"Ya better keep your mouth shut when it comes t' me," he stated, too caught up in the moment to hide his insecurities.

"Hey, Rogue made her bed and she _will_ lie in it." Narrowing her eyes, she added softly, "Just as long as when she does, _you're_ not there beside her." Betsy said all she wanted to say feeling very satisfied with their conversation. She spun on her heels as she turned to leave when Remy grabbed her by the arm and forced back toward him.

Betsy found Remy directly in front of her, his eyes seeming to burn with intensity, given off a dark glisten. He still held onto her, not wanting her to leave him again until _he_ was finished.

"I'll admit, I don't know what game ya're playin' now…"

"It's not a game. I truly enjoy her company…"

He roughly yanked her in closer to his chest, causing her to shut her mouth in the process. Slowly he leaned into her, his lips brushing against her ear as he repeated, "I _said_, I don't know what game ya're playin now...but if de game ends wit' me _not_ bein' wit' Rogue…"

The fact that his voice trailed off and he didn't finish his sentence, caused a chill to go down her spine. "What?" She asked, trying to coach him into saying anything incriminating. "What?!"

The fire in his eyes began to cool off as he exposed a devilish grin. He let go of her arm and brushed past her as he walked away.

"_What_?!" She turned around to see his back as he strolled out of the room."You wouldn't _dare_," she stated firmly, though her voice quivered at the end. For she knew, somewhere deep down, that whatever it was...he _would_ dare.

**(Sinister)**

Sinister silently prepared the instruments he would be needing for the surgery. The boy stood by the man with no expression almost as though he were in a trance, in his own little world.

Once the scientist had all the tools he needed in place, he looked down at the boy by his side. "Each time I do this procedure I take less and less time. I'm becoming quite fast setting up," he said pleased with himself.

The boy looked at him with a smile on his face, mirroring the older man's expression. He lifted his arm, indirectly showing Sinister the envelope he was playing around with inhis hand.

It was then Sinister realized the boy swiped the letter he received from Ro-Joe the night before from where he had discarded it.

He wanted to slap the boy for taking things he had no business touching, but for some reason he was suddenly interested in the letter. He grabbed it out of the boys hand and ripped it open. Gently he unfolded the note which was written in beautiful cursive:

_**Mr.Essex**_

_**I'm writing to you as a last resort. As we all know, Remy LeBeau was in your employee for a long time before he joined the X-Men. How long? I don't know for sure; however, I'm sure during his stay with you, he was up to a lot more than just leading the way during the Mutant Massacre... **_

The boy yawned loudly, his actions taking Sinister's attention from the letter. He placed the quiet boy, know more than 3 years of age, onto the medical bed. The boy laid motionless, having been in that position many times before, as the older man tighten the clasps around his hands and feet.

The scientist smiled with anticipation of getting his hands into his patient, still he went back to the paper, wanting to finish the letter:

_**Of course all I have to go on now is pure speculation, which is why I am writing you now. If there is anything in Remy's past that would jeopardize his stay at our quarters, I would like to know.**_

_**What's in it for you? As I see it, a Remy who is kicked out of the X-Men and forbidden to return to his Guild, is a Remy who is ripped for the picking.**_

_**If there is anyway that you can be of help to me, call me on my private line at...**_

Sinister stopped reading, his eyes lifting off the page. He crumpled the paper in his hands and tossed it into the garbage can, making a direct hit.

"Ms. Braddock seems to think I have the time to be a pawn in one of her games," he said looking down at the boy below him as he picked up his surgical tools. "Little does she know, I have no more use for Gambit," he said with a smile as he cut into the boys soft skin.

The boy did not return the friendly face, his teeth grinding down on the material placed within his mouth to stifle his screams. How could one so innocent be born only to bare so much pain? It was because he was created to bare the sins of another man. Water began to swell up in his eyes, giving way to form into a tear.

"After all," Sinister added, pressing down deeper with the scalpel as blood streamed out the boy's body, "Gambit's already given me what I wanted."

The boy began to blink profusely, trying to stop the water from falling, but it could not stop. If the _devil_ were to cry, he would look exactly like the boy because only one so evil could be born with red on black eyes.

_To Be Continued..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(1) Script formatted dialogue swiped from X-Men 53. My fav line from that comic (which I didn't include in this story) was when Onslaught told Jean "Scott hasn't had an independent thought since he was 15." It's funny to hear that coming from Onslaught/Xavier.

**Endnote:** Why did I have all those open ended scenes? Interactions was suppose to be the first in a series of stories that have all been planned out.

Scenes with Ro-Joe, Kenny, Magneto and Sinister were all setups to the next story (which I intended to call Reactions, but then I realized how corny it sounded) along with Logan helping with the uncovering of Rogue's memories.

Not to mention Jean's maybe pregnancy and Scott's reaction, Xavier's return to the mansion. Oh, and Betsy's (who is like my fav, with all her stirring of the pot) ownership of Bobby, her interest in Ororo and Logan...but the most fun I have writing (and when I say writing, I mean, little notes and the running log I keep in my head) is Betsy, Rogue and Remy (it's like _another_ love triangle). But I wanted to keep the running theme of Rogue being the one to prove herself to Remy in the next phase of their relationship. In a sense, Remy has the upper hand in the relationship and the question is, can he hold on to it (Upper hand, I know this was a theme for an episode of _Seinfeld_).

So this is what I meant when I wrote the warning above. If you like thinking about what was to come next in the story, the above was a brief starting point for you all to continue on your own, in case I don't ever get around to writing it.

A sequel should be as good as or _better_ than the original and if it isn't, it should be scraped. So I won't do a sequel unless it's up to standards and I won't post the sequel unless I plan to have regular updates. Consideringit takes me _forever_ to finish a storyI've started, **don't** expect to see the sequel to this one. Which leads to my new philosophy: Long sporadic updates is a form of torture.

Yes, this story was very soap _opera-ish, _but that's pretty much how I intended it, take it for what it's worth. I'm sure my other two stories (which have a definite beginning, middle and end as well as one plot device) makes up for the never ending style of Interactions.

A special thank you to _everyone_ that read and reviewed Interactions–it's the _sole_ reason I continued writing and finally finished the story:

Marie 3, Mara Kraus, Kris, Laura Night, Joanna, Slugzilla, Girl of Green, Jen, Julz, Ame, Rogue 007, T., Rogue Runaway, Sirena Farren, Pagie, Wildcard 00, Metroprincess, Disturbed Courtney, Inuki, V, Krissy, Nancy, Stormy Summers, Cali G, Cecil Rosanna, Sunburn, Rogue BHS, Justine, Cancer, Jean 1, Liz, britt, rogue advocat, tehme, Stormkpr, Suz, Erin, Anita Marie, Lateo, Blue, Amy, Aaron, Amanda, Skittle Kicks, Storm 1663, tea-girl, Kelly, Te, Opaque, Scarlet Rogue, Kathryne, Mist Maker, BJ2, Glass, Ragdoll, Red Dragon 948, Drama princess, Gadget Broadway, Blimey The Toad, Ninamonkey, the Rainmaker, Jas, noir star, Barbara B, Bronny, Stormfreak, Sania, RogueChere, wmlaw, desi, Lil' Nell, Orlando, Jelispar, Diabla-Traviesa, Nikia Johnson, Anna, b, AciDevil, Baloo, Jassu, 4Rogue, wolfhound, Trepidatio, Sandra, X, Malice Shaw, Rhianna1, Sidheranma, tiki wolf, Lucky439, Samandiriel, Stacey, Magdalena3, Dark Dragon1, Dusk, windchime83, Jade Montrose, Samman, Those Crazy Penguins, May, che, M. Pear, someone, Berry, Plumeberry, Randirogue, Rupeshwari, Stormgirl302, cruzstar, BerryQueen, Anon, wicket, Jubes2681, PrincessButtercup, MatchboxZen, lovelyaceinthehole, rhapsody, Jillian, La Magdalena, Ice Drop, Coyote-Sin, Swizzle, blink, Crystal Blue, Showstopper, Stacey, black-fey, R., mind, Natalie, Silverblade1, Lady, TG, Rebecca, Blue Phoenix, Ebil, Samson, Neurotic Temptress, Alwaysright1, Sora Kinometo, Scrambled Thoughts, NI, Kanshisha Tenshi, comicfn, Yumiko, foofighta, LadyVader5, summers2004, Rory Rogue, Amanitas, chaoscat, brattax 23, Bree, Ning Ning, Ludi, Rogue4787, jadedbeauty, Erin, Rogue Smile, Javed Chaudhry, and last, but not least, Telepathic Angel! ( if I missed you, let me know–it _wasn't_ intentional)

Also, thanks to _everyone_ that sent me an email. I loved all the personal chats and have gotten to know some really great people.

And to everyone else who read the story, thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

SLH ;o)


End file.
